SEXO, Para qué negarlo, no puedes vivir sin ÉL
by AnDrAiA-001
Summary: Las mujeres tenemos la costumbre de hacer ver ante las demás, que no necesitamos a los hombres pero, ¿Hasta que punto es eso cierto? Descúbrelo...
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Akane Tendo, es una mujer que intenta, por encima de todo y constantemente, entender a los hombres. Algo que aún no ha conseguido, pero no decae en ello. Comenzó la carrera de psicología sin llegar a terminarla (cursó los tres primeros años). A sus jugosos veintiocho, trabaja para una prestigiosa revista del país, escribiendo artículos de "autoayuda" relacionados con un tema concreto y muy suculento: "¿Cómo entender a los hombres?". ¡Exactamente! De eso vive. Es por eso que por encima de todo, son su fuente de ingresos y su máxima preocupación además de sus cobayas.

Vive sola en un apartamento pequeño en el centro de la ciudad. Llegó allí cuando se independizó, a los veinte, exactamente cuando fue admitida en la universidad. Mantiene algún contacto con sus padres y sus dos hermanas, aunque tampoco demasiado. En su familia siempre fueron distantes, algo que a ella le hubiera gustado que fuese diferente.

Mantuvo una relación larga y estable con un amigo de toda la vida. Pero aquello no terminó de cuajar ya que él era demasiado posesivo y no era precisamente ese tipo de pareja lo que necesitaba. Deseaba ser libre; tener su tiempo, su espacio, sus vicios, sus salidas y venidas… Todo eso que una mujer de su temperamento necesitaba. Y por supuesto, un hombre en su vida de vez en cuando. Pero eso, era algo secundario... ¿O no tanto?

* * *

_Hola a todos. Aquí presento un nuevo proyecto. Un poco diferente a lo que suelo acostumbrar a escribir pero, me apetecía experimentar con mi estilo y forma de tratar las escenas e historias y además, relajar las neuronas narrando algo más cotidiano... En fin, aquí habrá un poco de todo, desde romance, intentos de humor (no se si lo conseguiré), sensualidad, una pizca de intriga, de drama, de aquí, de allá... y una cucharadita de reflexión para todo aquel que quiera conocer un poquito más ciertos comportamientos femenínos. Y... ¿Por qué no? También me atrevo con los masculinos..._

_Y bien, cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia son siempre bien recibidos y serán agradecidos... :)_


	2. Capítulo I, Parte I

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**- _Primera Parte_ - **

Sentada frente a su ordenador, a las once de la mañana, Akane trataba de decidir cuál sería el tema concreto de su siguiente artículo. Había abierto el documento donde tenía escritos varios fragmentos con su correspondiente título y en ocasiones ese mágico archivo le daba algunas ideas. Y ahora las necesita para YA.

El artículo que debía ser de un mínimo de cuatro páginas, tendría que estar listo en una semana y a su editor jefe no se le había ocurrido nada más ingenioso que llamarla la noche anterior y dejarle un mensaje en el contestador que decía textualmente: "_Necesito uno de esos ingeniosos artículos tuyos para dentro de una semana. Publicamos un especial de Navidad dentro de tres, así que ¡Date prisa! Y por cierto, no olvides tu artículo habitual… Te estás retrasando…_" con retintín incluido, claro está.

Así que, allí estaba ella, mirando el folio blanco del Word y esos colores desquiciantes de su sistema operativo. Pensando, pensando, pensando… Y es que, sus neuronas a las once, no coordinaban demasiado bien. Torció el gesto, su mente estaba completamente en blanco así que, sin dudarlo mucho más, decidió despertar a su amiga Sarah. Quizá aquella loca le diera alguna idea.

Se lanzó a por su teléfono móvil y marcó. Un tono… Dos tonos…

- Si quieres que te cuente cómo ha sido mi última noche con mi ex-marido, mejor imagínatelo… - su voz estaba todavía adormilada

- No gracias, pero… dame una idea ingeniosa para escribir un artículo sobre esos horribles monstruos, los hombres. Mi editor me está pidiendo a gritos uno para dentro de una semana.

- ¿Me llamas a las once de la mañana para que YO te de a TI una idea ingeniosa? – Sarah se revolvió sobre la cama. Hubo un silencio quizá excesivamente largo y después dijo – Habla sobre su obsesión por todas las mujeres, les gusten o no… Mira a mi ex, siempre dijo que le gustaban las morenas de metro setenta, y me la pegó con una rubia de uno noventa…

- Pero si sabes que no hizo nada… - dijo Akane dejando los ojos en blanco - … y ¿Por qué no dejas ya de llamarle 'ex'?

- ¿Después de todo lo que me costó el divorcio? – Sonó ofendida – Seguirá siendo mi ex por los siglos de los siglos… Y no pienso decir amén para terminar el pésimo chiste de las once y dos minutos de la mañana… - silencio de nuevo - ¿Te sirve mi idea? Quiero revolcarme un poco más en la cama antes de levantarme y verle la poca gracia que tiene…

- Gracias, veré lo que puedo hacer… Salúdale de mi parte.

- Bien… - y antes de colgar terminó diciendo - Pero¡si te vale mi idea no te olvides de mencionarme en los créditos!

Akane se quedó mirando al teléfono. La situación de su amiga era bastante jugosa para un buen artículo.

Sarah había estado casada con él dos años. Nico, que así se llamaba, siempre la decía que le gustaban las mujeres morenas y bajitas. De repente, un día que ella llegó antes del trabajo, encontró a una chica rubia y altísima sentada en el sofá de su propia casa, con un vestido muy provocador y tomando una copa con él. Sarah no esperó a ningún tipo de explicación, gritó a la chica que se marchase y a él le dio una sonora bofetada agregando después "quiero el divorcio" Se dio la vuelta y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Más tarde supo, una vez gastada una suma importante de dinero y de un sufrimiento innecesario para su marido, que la chica era una prima de él que vivía en la otra punta del país, que era modelo y había ido a la ciudad por motivos de trabajo. Nico hacía más de tres años que no la veía. Lo único que el pobre hombre hizo fue invitarla a tomar algo en su casa antes de que se marchase su prima pequeña.

Al final volvieron juntos. Ninguno de los dos podía vivir sin el otro y una vez que Sarah corroboró que la chica era verdaderamente la prima de su marido, accedió a volver junto a él. Eso sí, no se volverían a casar hasta que ella lo quisiera, aunque ambos deberían cumplir con sus obligaciones como marido y mujer.

Pero Akane debía tener cuidado. Se acercaban unas fechas potencialmente peligrosas, en donde los matrimonios y las parejas pasaban más tiempo juntos de lo habitual… y tampoco quería sentirse culpable después de alguna ruptura. Evidentemente sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no podía remediarlo. Escribir artículos de ese estilo en una revista de tirada nacional, la hacía sentirse un poquito responsable de cada problema de las parejas que ella conocía (y de las que no) y no podía saber el por qué, aunque hubiese terminado el tercer curso de psicología.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, ahí tenía su titular y su tema: "_Para qué negarlo; no puedes vivir sin él_". Sería un entretenido artículo para las Navidades, e igual podría ayudar un poco a apaciguar muchas tormentas entre las parejas. O igual las desataba mayores, quién podía saberlo…

"_Las mujeres tenemos la costumbre de hacer ver ante las demás, que no necesitamos a los hombres pero¿Hasta que punto es eso cierto?"_

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Capítulo Revisado en: 04 Marzo de 2006 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Como habréis notado, el capítulo es bastante corto. Bueno, lo primero que quiero aclarar es que esta es la parte Primera del Capítulo 1, es decir, realmente el capítulo es más largo, pero conviene cortarlo aquí por el tema que se trata. A medida que la historia avance las partes de los capítulos serán más largas, al igual que los capítulos completos en sí mismos, también lo serán. Quería explicar que, aunque todo lo que trato en los capítulos tiene cierta base de psicología y explicaciones ofrecidas por estudiosos sobre ciertos comportamientos, evidentemente, no tienen ningún carácter científico válido. 

Ya sabéis que cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o apreciación son siempre bien recibidas -

**AnDrAiA **


	3. Capítulo I, Parte II

****

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**- _Segunda Parte_ - **

Había trabajado en su artículo durante un par de horas y tampoco lo había avanzado tanto. Pero algo era algo y mejor que nada. Tenía el tiempo justo para ir al gimnasio durante una hora antes de regresar a casa, comer y después dormir unos minutos. La presentación de un libro de un amigo suyo la noche anterior se había alargado más de lo esperado y había regresado a casa a las seis de la mañana.

Se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Estaba horrible a su juicio. Las ojeras no era algo que favoreciera a una mujer precisamente, pero ella veía como a su rostro le quedaban especialmente mal. Dejaban a sus ojos, la parte que más le gustaba de su cuerpo, sin brillo y sin esa mirada vivaracha y alegre que siempre lucía. Hizo una mueca, daba igual. No iba a ir a una boda ni a ningún sitio en donde debiera lucir bien. Iba a ir al gimnasio de la esquina, donde más o menos todo el mundo se conocía, entonces ¿Por qué preocuparse?

Abrió su armario y cogió su bolsa de deporte. Guardó su chándal y se vistió con un pantalón corto y una camiseta ajustada de lycra, se puso las deportivas y cogió un coletero para después. Decidió dejar su corto cabello capeado suelto, al menos en el camino, no le gustaba como le quedaba el pelo recogido al completo.

Así que, con el móvil en la bolsa, la bolsa y las llaves, ya no le faltaba nada o eso creía. Cuando estaba decidida a salir, se acordó de que no conectó el contestador. Miró al cielo, nunca podía irse de casa sin que se le olvidara hacer algo antes. Dejó la bolsa en el descansillo y atravesó el apartamento hasta llegar al salón, conectó el contestador y se marcharía definitivamente al gimnasio. Daba igual si se había quedado algo en casa, no volvería a entrar aunque dentro de su piso estuviese ocurriendo el mismísimo Apocalipsis.

Llamó al ascensor. Mientras éste subía, revisó las llamadas en su móvil; dos de su jefe y una de su padre. Tendría que llamar a su jefe para decirle que ya estaba trabajando en el artículo y a su padre para informarle de que seguía viva.

Escuchó el estridente pitido que indicaba que había llegado a su planta, oyó abrirse las puertas y entró con la vista puesta en la pantalla del teléfono. De repente, notó como algo grande, robusto y cálido chocaba con ella.

- Lo siento, disculpe… - se apresuró a decir Akane conteniendo unas terribles ganas de lanzarse al cuello de la persona que se había interpuesto en su camino. Y también queriendo disimular el daño que se había hecho en la muñeca derecha.

- No, no importa, la culpa ha sido mía… - una voz calmada de varón - ¿Está bien?

- Sí, claro… - dijo malhumorada y buscando a su interlocutor - … estoy perfec… - y ahí estaba. Metro ochenta y cinco de músculos definidos y fuertes, unos fascinantes ojos azules cobalto, cabello negro azabache y una piel ligeramente bronceada. El hombre más atractivo que jamás había visto en toda su vida - …tamente… - se agarró inconscientemente la muñeca. Él se dio cuenta.

- ¿Está segura? Parece que su muñeca no está del todo bien… - las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Akane maldijo – ¿Me deja echarle un vistazo?

Ella quería decirle que le echara todos los vistazos que quisiera, a su muñeca y al resto de su cuerpo. Pero no podía perder tiempo y quizá jamás volviera a verle. Y peligraba su salud sexual si él solo la rozase así que, prefirió hacer lo que hacía siempre: huir.

- No, no, tranquilo. Estoy bien, solo me la he torcido, me pasa a veces ¿sabe? – Guardó su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y rió nerviosamente volviéndole a mirar – Tengo unas muñecas muy frágiles.

- De acuerdo – y ahí estaba, sonriéndola con esos dientes blancos que prácticamente ningún hombre tenía, excepto él – Me llamo Ranma Saotome y… ¿usted es…?

- Oh, Akane Tendo – él extendió su mano y ella dudó en estrechársela. Quizá tendría una de esas fuertes manos que a toda mujer le encantaría que recorrieran su cuerpo en una noche de pasión desenfrenada. Se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano – Lo siento – miró hacia abajo y estrechó su mano con mucho cuidado para rozarla lo menos posible. Rió sintiéndose un poco estúpida – no quería parecer maleducada – en efecto, tenía una de esas manos que toda mujer desea sentir sobre su cuerpo – es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y llevo un poco de prisa, si me disculpa… - y ahí estaba ella, huyendo de nuevo.

- Encantado… - dijo él dejándola paso y rebuscando en uno de sus bolsillos - … que tenga un buen día.

- Sí, igualmente – sin duda ella no lo tendría, por que su lívido iba a estar revolviéndola las hormonas pensando en él.

Esperó al ascensor con impaciencia, golpeteando el marco de metal con las uñas, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como él andaba hacia la puerta de enfrente de su casa. Hasta andaba bien, elegante y sutil, con clase, mucha clase. Akane maldijo otra vez. Él sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo. Volvió a maldecir. Y llegó el ascensor. Solo pudo observar como la puerta de la casa se abría y el entraba.

Ella se metió en el ascensor, y dejó que su cabeza reposara sobre la pared de madera del habitáculo, suspiró aliviada. Se miró de lado en el espejo, estaba horrible… En fin, esperaba no volver a encontrarse con él, o al menos no de esa manera. Pero, un momento, si el acababa de entrar en el apartamento de enfrente, eso quería decir que era… Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo ¡Su nuevo vecino!

- ¡Ouch, maldita sea!… - se agarró la muñeca - … Akane deberías estar más atenta a lo que tienes frente a las narices y dejarte de vivir en el teléfono móvil o el ordenador. – Se dijo así misma – Y empezar a arreglarte por las mañanas sería una buena idea…

Después de una hora en el gimnasio, había terminado extasiada y lo único que deseaba era tirarse en la cama y dormir durante un día entero.

El teléfono móvil sonó de camino a su casa.

- ¡Akane¿Vas a venir a cenar con nosotros? – Diana, su mejor amiga – Me prometiste que vendrías esta noche… No me salgas con alguna excusa.

- Sí, claro que voy. Aunque te advierto que estoy muy liada con un artículo que tengo que entregar para el especial de Navidad. He dormido como tres horas hoy, acabo de salir del gimnasio, estoy destrozadísima y además… he conocido a un tipo demasiado bueno para ser verdad y es posible que sea mi nuevo vecino. Mi virginidad regenerada durante estos dos años corre inminente peligro…

- ¡Vaya! Entonces no puedes faltar esta noche, tienes que contárnoslo. Yo tengo noticias – hubo un silencio – Puede que Mike me pida que me case con él.

- ¡CÓMO? – Akane se rió estridentemente en mitad de la calle, llegando a su portal. Hubo gente que la miró – No puedo creérmelo… ¿Mike pidiéndote matrimonio?

- Siii… ¿No es genial?

- ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? – preguntó entrando en el ascensor

- Encontrar una caja azul de terciopelo metida entre las toallas del cuarto de baño de su casa, creo que es una buena excusa para llegar a esa conclusión.

- Y... ¿qué te hace pensar que es para ti?

- No creo que sea un adorno para su perro.

- Te sorprendería las cosas tan estúpidas que hacen los hombres a veces…

- Deja de quitarme la ilusión ¿Qué te he hecho yo? – dijo ofendida y colgó.

Miró al teléfono. Diana tenía la regla o estaba en los días previos a tenerla. Era claro. Normalmente ese tipo de conversación ella se las tomaba con sentido del humor, incluso a veces era la misma Akane la que quedaba mal aún habiendo empezado el vacile. Más tarde la llamaría y la pediría disculpas, si no quería que la pobre se llevase un disgusto de los grandes y dejara de hablarla durante un par de semanas.

Buscó las llaves de la casa en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Hogar dulce hogar. Tiró la bolsa de deporte en mitad del pasillo de entrada, fue desnudándose de camino a la cama y cuando llegó a ella, se dejó caer en ropa interior. Quería dormir, dormir y dormir. Ni siquiera pensaba en levantarse para preparase algo de comer.

Pero, cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de morfeo, el ladrido de un perro que jamás había escuchado la hizo volver al mundo de los vivos. Eso y maldecir unas cuantas veces más.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – se levantó de muy mala gana y se acercó a la terraza que daba al patio interior, dispuesta a echar un sermón imponente al dueño del desconsiderado animal que no la dejaba dormir - ¿Se puede saber de dónde ha salido ese perro?

El animal estaba dado la vuelta, mirando hacia el cristal de la puerta de la terraza y ladrando. Akane estaba dispuesta a tirarle un kilo de carne de ternera de aguja si con eso conseguía que se callase.

- ¡CÁLLATE! – Le gritó - ¡NECESITO DORMIR! – El perro la miró - ¡No me mires así, no soy yo la que está armando escándalo!

La puerta corrediza se abrió y salió el dueño, que no podía ser otro que el hombre con quién se había encontrado esta mañana. Y allí estaba ella otra vez, con más malas pintas que buenas y en ropa interior. Parecía que el destino le tenía preparada una gran función ridícula y el personaje principal era ella.

- Lo siento – dijo él observándola curioso – Está un poco nerviosa – agregó mientras acariciaba a la perra – No suele ladrar, pero no conoce el sitio todavía y…

- Sí, sí, de acuerdo… - el sueño vencía a todo lo demás, a lo bueno que estaba sin una camiseta encima del torso, a lo guapo que fuera, a lo agradable que era también y al hecho de que ella estaba en ropa interior y él la había visto así - … solo es que necesito dormir un poco, he pasado una mala noche y… - de repente le miró e hizo una mueca, se dio la vuelta y buscó de nuevo como sonámbula su cama.

Él, simplemente sonrió.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Capítulo Revisado en: 04 Marzo de 2006 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

No, esto no es una historia basada en la serie "Sexo en N.Y" (_Sex in the city_). Ciertamente, la primera semejanza que se encuentra es en la forma de ganarse la vida que tiene nuestra protagonista Akane… pero, comprobaréis con el paso del tiempo, que no tiene mucho de parecido. Aunque seguramente tenderéis, dentro de lo que cabe es comprensible, a encontrar parecidos, sinceramente, todo lo que salga de esta historia está sacado de mi cabecita pensante, todos los problemas de pareja o no pareja que surjan están sacados de propia experiencia personal, otros de hablar con la gente y otros de libros, encuestas, test de personalidad, libros sobre psicología y el comportamiento, la manera en la que químicamente reacciona el cerebro masculino y femenino ante ciertas situaciones… Así que, espero que podáis entender que esto no es una copia, ni acercamiento, ni basado en… no es en absoluto mi intención que esto se compare con 'Sexo en N.Y'. 

Gracias a: **_bardoarg_**, **_fzelda_**, **_Arima Soichiro JI_**, **_Minamo_**, **_Ladyhyoga_**y **_mila_** por tomaros la molestia de dejar vuestras 'Reviews'.

Bien, espero que disfrutéis de los capítulos, o al menos que os esté pareciendo un poco interesante… ¿A quién no le gustaría tener a Ranma de vecino? Yo me pido uno

Ya sabéis que cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o apreciación son siempre bien recibidas evamgpterra.es

**AnDrAiA **


	4. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Eran las 20.00. Había quedado a las 21.30 en el restaurante Nara's, en donde preparaban la mejor comida china de toda la ciudad. Tendrían tema jugoso de qué hablar y por el que meterse con ella: el hombre, su vecino. Si hubiera querido encontrarse con él, aunque solo hubiese sido verle de lejos, no lo hubiera conseguido. La Ley de Murphy.

Pero de todas formas, podría intentar eludir el tema hablando del supuesto compromiso inminente de Diana. Sería divertido ver a Mike pidiéndola matrimonio. Era el hombre más nervioso que había conocido nunca. Aunque había que reconocer que también el más encantador y atento. Ojalá ella conociera a un hombre como Mike. Ojalá hubiera más hombres como Mike, esa era la oración correcta.

Al llegar al restaurante vio a Sarah sentada. Le extrañó que Diana aún no hubiera llegado.

- Hola ¿Cómo es que no ha llegado Diana aún? – preguntó sentándose en frente

- No tengo ni idea – levantó los hombros, con indiferencia – Es raro, por que suele ser la más puntual de las tres – sacó un cigarrillo - ¿Quieres?

- Sabes que no fumo… - dijo con tono cansado

- Solo quería ser amable, mujer – la miró acusadoramente - ¿Tú sabes algo, verdad?

- ¿Yo? – Abrió los ojos como platos y, con cierto toque nervioso e inocente, dijo - ¿De qué?

- De por qué aún no ha llegado Diana. – Dio un golpecito sobre la mesa en la culata del paquete de cigarrillos y después lo dejó sobre la mesa, junto al mechero - Me llamó esta mañana y estaba eufórica, pero no pude sacarle el por qué de tanta alegría.

- Cree que Mike la pedirá matrimonio – dijo como si tal cosa

- ¿CÓMO? – Se echó prácticamente sobre la mesa - ¡Venga ya! – comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

Akane también empezó a reírse contagiada por Sarah.

- Yo reaccioné también igual… - bebió un trago de agua aún con la sonrisa en la boca – pero, dice que ha visto una cajita de terciopelo azul escondida entre las toallas del baño de Mike.

- No me imagino a Mike pidiéndola matrimonio. ¡Es un manojo de nervios! – Puso los ojos en blanco durante unos segundos y azotó la mano en el aire, como si estuviese espantando la mayor mentira jamás dicha. De repente, se quedó sería y miró directamente a los ojos castaños de Akane - Te apuesto lo que quieras a que perderá el anillo antes de mañana.

- No seas mala… - Akane también perdió la sonrisa - ¿Cuánto quieres apostar?

- Cien a que antes de las 00.00 de esta noche lo ha perdido.

- Hecho – se estrecharon la mano, con decisión – aunque ¿Cómo vamos a saberlo?

- Fácil. – Dio una calada al cigarrillo y expulsó el humo con delicadeza y elegancia. Era una manera muy seductora de hacerse la interesante - Yo hablo con él esta noche, le digo que Diana sospecha algo y le sacó la información. Mañana por la mañana te llamo y te comento….

De repente observaron a Diana venir con las manos enlazadas, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y brincando como una niña de tres años a la que le habían regalado el juguete que deseaba desde su pasado cumpleaños.

Saltó frente a ellas y estiró su mano izquierda.

- ¡OS LO DIJE! – en su dedo anular lucía un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante engarzado - ¡ME HA PEDIDO QUE ME CASE CON ÉL!

Diana y Akane se observaron unas milésimas de segundo completamente anonadadas y, como si un resorte las hubiera accionado, saltaron de sus asientos y se echaron sobre Diana. Las tres, abrazadas, comenzaron a brincar de alegría en mitad del restaurante. Cuando se dieron cuenta del espectáculo que estaban formando, se volvieron a sentar rápidamente, quedando forzadamente serias, arreglándose el pelo y disimulando.

- ¿Cuándo te lo ha pedido? – preguntó Sarah, sorprendida.

- Después de comer. Habíamos quedado en el 'Silver Sand' y cuando estábamos tomando el postre me lo ha pedido – se miraba el anillo – Aún no puedo creérmelo…

- Enhorabuena cariño – dijo Akane acariciándola el brazo – Me alegro mucho por ti…

- ¿Seréis mis damas de honor verdad? – Diana tenía los ojos brillantes y redondeados, mostrando completa euforia.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Respondió rápidamente Sarah – Pero una cosa quiero dejar clara, - dando otra profunda calada al cigarrillo - …no me vistas como a una mouse de fresa…

- Estoy de acuerdo con Sarah y… - se apresuró a contestar Akane, afirmando levemente con la cabeza y apretando los labios. Entonces, se dirigió a la recién nombrada y en un susurro dijo - me debes cien.

- ¿Cómo que la debes cien? – miró a las dos

- Bueno… apostamos que Mike perdía el anillo antes de mañana.

- Seréis… - entrecerró los ojos y después echó a reír – Estoy tan contenta que me da igual lo que hayáis apostado… Hoy os invito yo a cenar.

- Oh no, de eso nada – insistió Akane – dejarme invitar a mi. Ahora que tengo algo de dinero aprovechaos.

- No opongo resistencia – dijo Sarah dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla

Pidieron la cena y mientras la esperaban, siguieron hablando de cómo había sido la pedida. Con todo lujo de detalles, aunque tampoco hubo demasiados que dar, por que una petición de mano es una petición de mano y todo el mundo sabe aproximadamente qué es lo que ocurre en ellas.

Cuando ya comenzaron a cenar…

- ¿Qué tal te va con tu ex Sarah? – preguntó Diana

- Bueno, el cretino se está portando, por ahora. Esta mañana me ha llevado el desayuno a la cama.

- Uf, lo que hubiera dado por que hubiesen hecho eso conmigo una sola vez - dijo Akane afectada.

- ¿Cómo¿Nunca te han llevado el desayuno a la cama? – preguntó sorprendida Diana, sin poder terminar de creerlo.

- No, nunca. – Suspiró hastiada - ¿Tan extraño es?

- Según se mire… - Sarah aplastó un segundo cigarrillo en el cenicero - Bueno, el caso es que ni siquiera se atreve a mirar a ninguna otra… Estoy contenta – bebió un poco de vino

- Cómo eres… Darse un gustazo con la vista no es nada malo. Además, si sabes que no hizo nada. Está enamoradísimo de ti, solo hace falta ver como te mima – Diana siempre había defendido a Nico.

- Bueno, yo no me fío de los hombres. Son los primeros en enamorarse apasionadamente y en desenamorarse. Espera a que se me empiecen a caer las tetas, ya verás que pronto deja de estar enamorado de mi. ¿O crees que el llevarme el desayuno a la cama durará eternamente?

- No digas esas cosas… De acuerdo que no siempre te va a llevar el desayuno a la cama, eso está claro pero, si él te quiere, estará contigo aunque te pase un camión por encima.

Akane se rió por lo bajo, apretando los labios al observar el gesto de espanto que se había dibujado en el rostro de Sarah.

- Diana cielo, - acarició el antebrazo de su amiga - … sabes que soy supersticiosa y tú tienes fama de gafe, no hagas esos comentarios… - se echaron a reír y la servilleta de Akane voló contra la cara de Sarah. Y ésta última le sacó la lengua haciéndole burlas.

- ¿Y qué hay de tu vecino Akane? – ahí estaba Diana, metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

- ¡Ah si! Ese que… - hizo una brevísima pausa, tomó aire y anunció en tono solemne, acompañándolo de sus palmas abiertas en el aire, haciendo como si dibujara un cartel enorme - 'Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad'

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – Akane dejó el tenedor a mitad de camino de su boca

- Las noticias vuelan cariño… Parece mentira. Nosotras tres somos más rápidas que la velocidad de la luz cuando se trata de enterarnos de chismes. Venga, cuéntanos sobre ese bombón.

- Pues básicamente… - frunció los labios durante un segundo, dando a entender que la situación no fue la más adecuada - Yo estaba hecha una pena, iba al gimnasio y de repente choqué contra un saco de músculos en la puerta del ascensor, que resultaba tener unos ojos muy bonitos y unas facciones de adonis. A eso súmale un posible miembro de actor porno.

Sarah estuvo a punto de escupir todo el vino sobre su cara. Y Diana… Diana estaba pálida. Ambas se miraron mientras Akane seguía comiendo. La única que tuvo la sangre fría de preguntar fue Sarah, por supuesto.

- ¿Puedes explicar mejor eso de… - miró a Diana un segundo, corroborando que su amiga también tenía especial interés en saber sobre eso de… - …actor porno?

- Pues que… - se arrimó sobre la mesa y susurró - … al chocarme con él noté algo duro en… - señaló con los ojos hacia abajo - …bueno, calculo su entrepierna… - se alejó - … es casi dos cabezas más alto que yo… - resopló - Lo patético de eso… a parte de estar horrible es que… - volvió a acercarse - … me hice daño con su "posible" – recalcó lo último con las manos - …en la muñeca.

- ¡Venga ya¿No cabe la posibilidad de que te chocases contra la hebilla del cinturón o algo así? No creo que vaya por ahí empalmado por que sí. A no ser que la idea de tener piso nuevo sea estímulo suficiente para que se empalme, lo cual yo que tú me lo pensaría dos veces.

- Sí, claro… - elevó los hombros, restándole importancia - La verdad es que no lo se. Solo es una suposición. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba ahí, podía haber sido una pared y me habría chocado igualmente.

- Típico de Akane… - agregó Diana – Y bueno… ¿Qué más¿Cómo es¿Es simpático?

- Es formal, agradable. – dijo con un tono casual - No me ha dado tiempo a explorarle. Solo me he chocado con él esta mañana, nos hemos saludado y nada más. Eso sí – las miró muy seria, como si fuera a dar una malísima noticia – Tiene una perra.

- ¿Te refieres a una mujer o a una perra, perra? – preguntó dudosa Sarah arqueando una ceja.

- Una perra, perra – rieron -. No se si tendrá a una perra mujer, yo solo he conocido a la otra perra. Pero bueno, que creo que más de una noche me va a dejar en vela.

- ¿Quién¿Él o la perra, perra?

- Sarah… - Diana la dio con el revés de la mano - ¿Acaso sabes si tiene mujer? Además, no es justo que la estemos insultando, seguro que es encantadora – dijo aquello, pero sabíamos que era por equilibrar la balanza. En realidad, tenía una idea muy contraria sobre el resto de las mujeres. Es decir "Perras".

- Eso. Lo más seguro es que ya esté casado. Un hombre así es difícil que no lo esté… - Akane volvió a pinchar su comida con el tenedor

- Pregúntaselo.

- Yo no soy tan lanzada como tú… - reprochó con el cubierto a mitad de camino para terminar unos instantes después saboreando la deliciosa comida.

- Entonces preséntamelo y yo se lo pregunto.

- Sí, claro. Y así te lo quedas tú¡qué lista!… - dijo Diana

- Para nada. Yo ya tengo al mío… Y por desgracia me sobra… - bebió de la copa – Creo que esta noche llegaré borracha. A mi ex le tocará hacerme cositas malas…

- Como si no te gustasen, guarrilla… - Diana empezó a reír y ellas dos con ella.

No había tenido que hacer el menor esfuerzo. El tema se había desviado completamente. Ya podía cenar tranquila.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Capítulo Revisado en: 20 Marzo de 2006 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Una pequeña conversación entre chicas en este capítulo… 

Gracias por vuestros comentarios. Se agradece muchísimo recibirlos, de veras. A una siempre le estimula saber lo que opinan los demás sobre un trabajo más o menos elaborado, ya sea cerca de lo positivo o de lo negativo, pero te hace ver otros puntos de vista que resultan interesantes e igual te das cuenta de que algo está fallando. Es por eso, que desde aquí, animo también a todas las personas que lean este, y cualquier otro Fic, que escriban sus opiniones al autor, ya sea diciéndole que le encanta, que le parece mediocre o que no le gusta, eso sí, argumentando con fundamento y respeto, esos siempre ante todo.

No puedo dejar de nombrar a los que se molestan en dejar la 'review' y bueno, es la primera vez que hago esto, contestarlas a través de los apuntes finales al capítulo, así que, aquí va:

**LadyHoga: **La verdad que sería interesante ver a Akane en la cocina preparando el pastelito de Bienvenida al nuevo vecino… Seguramente que ella misma se preparase como el pastel y se plantara en su puerta ¡Rico, rico! Mil gracias por tu comentario.

**f-zelda: **Ya irás descubriendo como es el carácter de Akane, que se irá perfilando poco a poco… Creo que te gustará, o eso espero ;) Muchas Gracias por dejar tu comentario.

**Mu-Tzu Saotome: **Lo primero ante todo decirte que gracias por dejarme un comentario de este estilo. Ahí me gusta, la comparativa con otras cosas ya hechas siempre te hace pensar en sobre si no estarás metiendo la pata. Ok, es posible que se te parezca, pero poco a poco evoluciona. Esa película la vi hace tiempo y de veras que no es ese estilo de historia, aunque claro, como toda comedia-romántica, tiene sus aires ¿No? Espero que te vaya gustando y que no desmerezca a tus expectativas. Muchas gracias de nuevo J

**Kari** **Saotome: **Jajaja, sí yo también me pediría por los menos diez… Aunque de veras que yo creo que con uno (ya irás viendo) me basta y me sobra :P Muchas Gracias por dejarme tu comentario ¡Nos leemos!

**Arima Soichiro JI: **Gracias por tus ánimos, espero que te vaya gustando la historia.

**Santiago Stark: **Y éste es otro de esos comentarios que me gusta leer. Una recapacita y medita sobre lo que se le dice. Ok, sí que parece que la personalidad de Akane está totalmente desvirtuada, yo te pediría un poco más de paciencia y quizá, si te sigue interesando claro, que esperes a que se vayan sucediendo diferentes situaciones, que la historia avance, e igual comienzas a encontrarla más parecidos con la personalidad "original" de Akane. Es cierto que es un Universo Alterno, eso te da juego para desbordar al personaje original, pero siempre me gusta intentar, al menos, mantener algo de ellos. Bueno, para no enrollarme más, yo espero que te animes a continuar leyendo al menos un par de capítulos más y ver qué pasa… Y por supuesto, me interesa mucho saber qué opinas sobre el desarrollo de la personalidad ;) Sobre la organización de los capítulos, en un principio se cortan en los avances por tiempo o situaciones. Es decir, hay asuntos que se desarrollan quizá en una sola mañana, otros en un par de días o un día completo, procuro separarlos según avance el tiempo-acción a desarrollar. Quizá no sea un modo del todo correcto, pero para mi es el oportuno. Te agradezco mucho tu comentario, y el tiempo que dedicaste a leer lo que llevo publicado de ella. Y esperaré más de tu opinión. Gracias de nuevo.

**AnDrAiA **


	5. Capítulo III, Parte I

SEXO. Para qué negarlo, no puedes vivir sin ÉL

* * *

**- CAPÍTULO 3 - **

_**Primera Parte**_

Akane tenía que hacer su visita periódica y anual a su ginecóloga. Había retrasado tres veces la cita, y sinceramente le daba vergüenza hacerlo una vez más. Tenía que ir a la otra punta de la ciudad, así que debería coger el metro y supondría una hora como mínimo.

Parada frente a la enorme estantería del salón, intentaba decidir qué libro coger para ir entretenida durante el pésimo y largo trayecto. Claro, debía ser alguno que no hubiese leído en mucho tiempo o del cuál recordase lo menos posible. Eso era algo complicado, la lectura era uno de sus vicios y devoraba libros prácticamente a la velocidad de la luz. Era socia de diferentes Clubs de Lectura. Revistas mensuales llegaban a su buzón con futuras publicaciones, avance de ediciones, descuentos en librearías… Definitivamente debía apuntar en su lista de la compra del mes "Libros" y tendría que revisar la correspondencia.

Un clásico, esos eran los libros de los cuales menos recordaba, salvando alguna excepción que otra. Estiró el brazo y extrajo 'McBeth'.

Con su libro en la mano, las llaves y el móvil en los bolsillos del vaquero salió de casa. Estaba relajada, por ahora. Hacía una semana que no había vuelto a ver a su vecino así que su virginidad regenerada durante los dos últimos años seguiría intacta durante algún tiempo más. Llamó al ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron y en ese mismo instante otra puerta también estaba en el mismo proceso.

Akane prefirió ni mirar. Se introdujo velozmente en el ascensor, le dio al botón de la planta baja con vehemencia y esperó a que el maldito 'montacargas' se diese prisa por una sola vez en lo que llevaba viviendo allí. Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, lo que la alivió. Y suspiró, aunque tuvo que tragarse la mitad del aliento por que una mano pasó frente al sensor de la puerta y éstas se abrieron nuevamente. Se acabó el relax. De vuelta los nervios. Solo esperaba que sus hormonas no la jugasen una mala pasada, por que ya de por sí ir al ginecólogo no es que fuera una de las cosas que más le agradasen en el mundo, pero seguro que ir con recientes flujos vaginales la harían pasar tal vergüenza que no volvería allí en mucho, pero que mucho tiempo.

- Hola – dijo él con una sonrisa.

Akane pensó que al menos podría ser menos simpático. De esa manera le sería más fácil ignorarlo.

- Hola – respondió ella también con una sonrisa. Agarró el libro con las dos manos y lo puso frente a su estómago.

- Buen ejemplar.

- ¿Disculpe? – la había pillado desprevenida. ¿Acaso se refería a ella con eso de 'buen ejemplar'? ¿Qué se creía? "Sigue así y me olvidaré de ti en un par de días" se dijo así misma.

- El libro – lo señaló con un casi inapreciable movimiento de cejas -. Es una obra muy buena, como no podía ser de otra manera.

Ella bajó su vista hacia el libro. Después rió.

- Oh si, sin duda – movía la cabeza afirmativamente – Magnífico autor, magnífica novela. Suele ser así – se golpeó mentalmente. Quizá se estaba pasando de lista.

- No, no siempre es así. Hay autores que crean una obra buena y el resto son pésimas, aburridas y repetitivas. Salvo excepciones – habían llegado a la planta baja. Él la cedió el paso, como un caballero – Y por favor, tutéame. No tengo muchos más años que tú.

Akane se giró a mirarle. Era encantador, atractivo, corrección **condenadamente atractivo** y parecía gustarle Shakespeare y la lectura. Esos eran dos puntos extras a su bono-cuenta de "Las diez razones de por qué Akane va a enamorarse de ti".

- Tiene ra… – hizo una mueca – TieneS razón – recalcó la S para indicarle que había captado y aceptado la idea del tuteo. Él salió del ascensor – …con lo de Shakespeare como una excepción – ambos anduvieron hacia la puerta de salida. Bajaron los escalones juntos, él la abrió la puerta – Gracias. Y, respecto a los años… supongo que también llevarás razón. – Empezó a caminar, con dirección a la parada de metro que se encontraba a tres manzanas más allá.

- La llevo, te lo aseguro – dijo él, confiado, con ese porte elegante y sutil. Y caminó justo en la dirección opuesta a ella.

A la vuelta del ginecólogo, Akane decidió pasar por su librería favorita. Se merecía un premio por haber soportado tan bien a sus rebeldes hormonas, y por supuesto por la tranquilidad con la que se comportó en la consulta.

Conocía al librero, un hombre mayor, de pelo canoso, encantador y antiguo ratón de biblioteca, como ella.

- Buenos días Sam – dijo al entrar por la puerta.

- Hola Akane, hacía mucho que no venías por aquí – el hombre se apoyó en el mostrador, con una amabilísima sonrisa - ¿Dónde has estado?

- Ni yo misma lo se. ¿Tienes algo para mí? – preguntó andando hacia dentro de la librería.

- Puede que sí. Han llegado algunos libros nuevos… - le escuchó decir desde el mostrador.

Sam siempre la dejaba entrar y rebuscar entre todos los libros mientras él se mantenía en el mostrador. Confiaba en ella como si fuese su propia hija ó su nieta, así que, ella tenía plena libertad para mirar y ojear todo lo que quisiera.

Estaba absorta leyendo títulos y más títulos y, de repente, encontró uno que le llamó especialmente la atención "¿Por qué amamos?" Lo cogió de la estantería y leyó la referencia de la parte de atrás. Era un libro de autoayuda, escrito por una reputada psicóloga. Sonrió. Ella podía haber escrito ese libro si hubiera terminado la especialización, pero necesitaba ponerse a trabajar para poder seguir pagando todos sus gastos y seguir sobreviviendo. La parte de especialización de la carrera tuvo que esperar. Y no le fue en absoluto mal.

Lo cogió y fue hacia el mostrador.

- Hoy me llevo este Sam – rebuscó en su bolsillo

- Interesante libro… ¿Te preocupa mucho saber el por qué? - preguntó el hombre inocente y curioso mientras introducía el libro en la pequeña bolsa de color marrón con letras doradas.

- Sí, aunque… - dejó el billete sobre el mostrador y cogió la bolsa con el libro - … me preocupa más encontrar alguien a quién amar. Aunque quizá si comprendo las razones pueda hacer algo de provecho y encontrarlo antes – el hombre sonrió y le devolvió el cambio - ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó divertida

- Es curioso que, una chica tan guapa y dulce como tú aún no haya encontrado a nadie en todo el tiempo que llevas viviendo aquí. Pero todo llega a su momento. Tú no me seas de esas que se desesperan si a los treinta no les ha llegado ¿eh? Eres mucho más inteligente que todas juntas.

- Gracias, Sam – le besó en la mejilla – Me encanta tener a alguien que se preocupe de mi, como lo haces tú.

- Eres como mi nieta, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que preocuparme por ti. – Akane se dirigió hacia la puerta – Y si alguno te hace algo, tú solo dímelo, se acordará de que con mi niña no se juega.

- De acuerdo, lo haré – se despidió con la mano y salió de la librería.

Era estupendo haber encontrado ese lugar. Era estupendo saber que había alguien que cuidaba de ella, de algún modo. Akane no habría encontrado todavía a un hombre con el que compartir su vida, pero estaba Sam. Alguien del sexo opuesto con quién hablar de prácticamente todo sin ningún tapujo y alguien que conocía algo que otros no conocían, su gusto por los libros.

Al llegar a casa dejó la bolsa con el libro encima de una mesita del salón y miró si tenía algún mensaje en el contestador.

Mensaje 1, Sarah: "_Oye, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Cuándo te parece que me acerque por tu casa? Llámame con lo que sea. Besos_"

Recibía a menudo mensajes de ese tipo de Sarah. El problema que tenía es que, desde que se divorció de Nico y luego volvieron, ella tiene complejo de inferioridad. Tiene miedo de que la engañe y no sabe ver que él no quiere a ninguna más que a ella. Eso provoca celos y discusiones más a menudo de lo que les gustaría.

Mensaje 2, su Editor Jefe: "_Es imposible pillarte en casa. Necesito que te pases por la redacción, tenemos que hablar sobre tu artículo del especial de Navidad. Tráeme una copia sin falta. Mañana a las 11 te espero en mi oficina_"

Genial. Tenía que llevarle el borrador del artículo y aún le quedaba una cuarta parte. En fin, le llevaría lo que tuviera, a no ser que esa tarde se sintiera más inspirada.

Mensaje 3, su Madre: "_Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estás? Quería decirte que tu hermana se casa en Mayo, necesitamos saber si vas a venir. Y también si vendrás acompañada. Llámame cielo, te echo de menos. Muchos Besos de parte de papá y míos_"

Ahí estaba el mensaje que le revolvió el cuerpo. Su hermana, su hermana pequeña se iba a casar y ella aún no había podido conseguir a ningún compañero formal. Y en realidad, el hecho de que su hermana se casase antes que ella no era el motivo o eso pensaba. El motivo era que ellas estaban empezando a creer que era incapaz de atraer a ningún hombre y que jamás sería capaz de atraerlo. Maldita sea, pedían que ya le confirmasen si iba a ir o no acompañada. ¡¡Por el amor de Dios! Era Septiembre, en nueve meses una pareja podía romper, volver y romper definitivamente. ¿Por qué demonios pedían confirmación?

Llamó a Diana. Tenía que contarle lo insultante que había sido el último mensaje. Un tono… Subió las persianas… Dos tonos… Abrió las ventanas de par en par…

- ¿A qué no sabes el mensaje que acabo de escuchar en mi contestador? – gritó – Mi madre acaba de dejarme entrever que jamás seré capaz de estar con ningún hombre – anduvo de un lado para otro, gesticulando grotescamente con la mano que tenía libre- Quiere que la confirme ya si iré con alguien o no a la boda de mi hermana pequeña. Una boda que se hará dentro de nueve meses, ¡Maldición! ¡Nueve Meses! ¡Un embarazo! ¿En qué mundo viven? ¿Cómo puede pedirme que le diga eso? Es un reto, me están retando. Seguramente que mi hermana le ha comido la cabeza y le ha dicho que a la tonta de Akane no la aguanta ningún hombre. Como si lo viera… Y ella, que ni siquiera sabe si sigo siendo virgen o no, va como un perrito faldero y me llama y me deja ese mensaje disfrazándolo con palabras cariñosas y zalameras que en la vida me ha dicho…

- Akane, tranquila. ¿Qué dice exactamente en el mensaje? – lo escuchó, Akane se encargó de eso – No saques las cosas de quicio, no creo que tu madre en ese corto mensaje haya querido decirte tanto. Los preparativos para una boda llevan meses.

- ¡Pero no me digas qué es normal que me pregunte nueve meses antes si iré con alguien!

- Bueno ya… eso quizá es demasiado. ¿Pero de verdad crees que tu madre te ha querido dar a entender que jamás serás capaz de estar con ningún hombre? Tienes veintiocho años, no un trillón.

- Pues para ellas como si los tuviera. – masculló con desprecio y apretando las mandíbulas - La que se casa es mi hermana pequeña, así que puedes imaginártelo. Mi familia es tradicional, no se por qué debería sorprenderme este tipo de cosas. Lo lógico por edad es que me hubiera casado yo antes.

- Mi familia también es tradicional, Akane. Mi madre me deja mensajes en el contestador y te aseguro que ninguno va con esa intención. Creo que tienes un problema cielo, te obsesiona la idea de quedarte sola.

Akane se sentó. Aquello había sido una verdad demasiado grande como para negársela. Ese era su enorme problema, no soportaba la idea de quedarse sola, de estar sin un hombre en su vida, a su lado. Ella que hablaba precisamente sobre los hombres, ella que escribía artículos para ayudar a las parejas, era la misma ella que no podía ayudarse a sí misma. Su mano soportó el peso de su cabeza.

- Lo siento Diana, tengo que colgar – dejó el teléfono en el suelo y se echó en la cama de lado, hacia las ventanas. Se abrazó a la almohada y suspiró. De repente, empezó a llorar.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Capítulo Revisado en: 26 Marzo de 2006 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Gracias a todos por continuar leyendo esta historia y sobre todo por las críticas y comentarios que estoy recibiendo con opiniones y puntos de vista totalmente diferentes sobre ella. Es genial encontrar este tipo de 'reviews' de todo tipo :)

No quería dejar pasar más tiempo para subir esta parte, puesto que en teoría debería de haber sido publicada el Domingo en la noche. Si me permitís, responderé a las 'reviews' recibidas sobre el Capítulo II próximamente, en una actualización futura de este mismo archivo para colocarlas… Ahora no me encuentro demasiado bien y me marcho a descansar, pero prometo contestar a cada una de las críticas recibidas públicas. Los e-mails y las que me llegaron de forma privada, las contestaré también del mismo modo que fueron recibidas, es decir, de forma privada y vía e-mail según corresponda.

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos de todo corazón y espero que os haya gustado esta primera parte del Capítulo III.

** AnDrAiA **

* * *

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. -->


	6. Capítulo III, Parte II

**- CAPÍTULO 3 - **

_**Segunda Parte**_

Había estado toda la tarde tumbada en la cama, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, entre sueño y sueño. La conclusión a la que llegó fue que era una mujer joven y atractiva. Con un buen puesto de trabajo y estabilidad económica. Con una buena formación y cultura general. Y un partido excelente para cualquier hombre y muy posiblemente la envidia de muchas mujeres. Entonces ¿Por qué le era tan difícil tener a alguien en su vida?

Su psique estaba totalmente agotada emocionalmente.

Encendió su ordenador y mientras éste se iniciaba, fue a por una botella de agua a la cocina. Debía intentar terminar el artículo esa noche, para llevar un borrador a su cita de la mañana siguiente con su editor jefe. Odiaba ese momento en el que él leía el artículo y o bien se lo rechazaban o bien le hacía varias "sugerencias" para cambiar ciertas partes.

Y yendo de camino a la cocina, sin más, la luz se apagó.

- ¡Oh mierda! – dijo justo antes de tropezar con una silla - ¡Ouch, joder…! – con la mano libre fue tentando la pared, esperando que a no mucho tardar sus ojos se hicieran a la oscuridad – A ver donde tengo la condenada linterna… - se dirigió hacia la entrada, dejó la botella encima del mueble y abrió el primer cajón. Rebuscó dentro y encontró la pequeña lámpara. La perra del vecino empezó a ladrar.

Una vez encendida la linterna caminó hasta la puerta y allí abrió la pequeña portezuela de los plomos de casa. Vió que todo estaba en orden.

- Genial un apagón general… Seguro que es de la comunidad… - susurró mientras fue en busca de las llaves – Ahora me tocará bajar a casa de los Anders y gritarle pidiéndole las llaves del contador de luces. Magnífico, con las ganas que tenía de ponerme a escribir y las pocas que tengo de hablar.

El señor Anders era un hombre de unos 70 años con un grave problema de audición, prácticamente perdida. Había asumido el cargo de presidente de la comunidad permanentemente. Era el único que, junto a su mujer, tenía tiempo suficiente como para hacer y deshacer, mover y remover todo lo que guardaba relación con los temas comunitarios. Así que los vecinos se pusieron de acuerdo, y ese era el resultado; el señor Anders era el presidente de la comunidad aún con parte de su audición perdida.

Akane cogió las llaves y abrió la puerta dispuesta a bajar al piso de los Anders y pedirle las llaves del contador de luces para intentar mirar si todo estaba bien. Al salir, percibió que la puerta de enfrente estaba abierta. Se podía ver la luz de una linterna que se movía dentro del apartamento y de repente una sombra se aproximaba hacia ella acompañada de un 'tric trac' en el suelo. Enfocó con su propia linterna a la susodicha y vió como la perra del vecino andaba hacia ella. Akane se asustó. Como no era veterinaria, pero sí tres cuartos de psicóloga, hizo lo que se hacía en los casos en los que querías evitar que alguien atacara a alguien; intentar calmarlo.

- Tranquila… - susurraba a la perra que no dejaba de mirarla - … Tranquila… - quería evitar a su vecino por todos los medios. Y claro está, deseaba huir, esquivando al animal, por las escaleras. De repente, ladró. Y por el tono parecía enfadada.

- ¡KIRA! – se escuchó ordenar desde la puerta de enfrente. La perra retrocedió y corrió hacia la voz - ¿Pero qué estabas haciendo? – le dijo enfocando a la pastor alemán directamente con la linterna. Y después esa misma luz se disparó contra ella - ¿Te ha asustado? – preguntó. La perra había entrado en el apartamento.

- No, no… - mintió torpemente – Bueno, la verdad es que sí… sinceramente no me la esperaba… pero no importa – sonrió echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

- Lo siento, no suele salir del apartamento sin mi, habrá interpretado que la iba a sacar – Akane se fijó en el termino que empleó para referirse a lo que la perra había hecho, utilizó la palabra 'interpretar'. Eso denotaba un cierto toque de diferenciación. Cerró la puerta del apartamento. Entonces, comenzó a acercarse a ella – Tampoco tienes luz, por lo que veo… - y ahí estaba, cara a cara.

- Ves bien – afirmó ella. Él sonrió – Esto a veces pasa. La instalación es un poco antigua, así que de vez en cuando falla. Normalmente se arregla desde el propio contador de luces de la comunidad. Se aprieta un interruptor y listo, de nuevo tenemos luz.

- ¿Quién tiene las llaves?

- El Señor Anders. Iba ahora mismo a por ellas…

- Bien, te acompaño – y se anticipó a lo que Akane quería decir -. Así sabré para otra vez donde tengo que ir.

- Vale, como quieras… - ella echó a andar hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Hace cuanto que vives aquí?

- Unos siete u ocho años… Mes arriba mes abajo… - debían de bajar cuatro pisos más abajo. Desde el sexto hasta el segundo.

- Este sitio parece bastante tranquilo.

- Sí, tanto el barrio como la comunidad lo son. La gente es muy amable, muy independiente, poco ruidosa… Y siempre están dispuestos a echarte una mano. – hubo un breve espacio de tiempo en silencio. Lo que lleva bajar tres o cuatro escalones - ¿Por qué has venido a vivir aquí? – se atrevió a preguntar

- Motivos de trabajo. Pedí un traslado y me mandaron aquí. Miré algunos pisos por la zona, ya que me habían hablado muy bien de ella, y me compré el apartamento.

- A si que eres funcionario… - dijo ella divertida. Los funcionarios y su fama de no trabajar nada en absoluto.

- No – él dejó también entrever que se lo había tomado como una gracia - … soy ejecutivo.

- Aaah… - un piso más y habrían llegado a la casa del señor Anders.

- ¿Tu estás trabajando?

- Sí, escribo para una revista de tirada nacional.

- ¿Periodista?

- Tres cuartos de psicóloga – le escuchó ahogar una risa. Se paró y se giró, apuntándole con la linterna - ¿Por qué te ibas a reír?

- Por lo de tres cuartos de psicóloga. Normalmente la gente dice algo como "Empecé psicología, pero no terminé y ahora me dedico a…." – se quedaron en silencio, mirándose - ¿Vas a seguir apuntándome mucho más tiempo con la linterna? Me siento como un rehén.

- ¡Oh, sí! Lo siento – siguió bajando las escaleras. Llegaron a la planta segunda y caminaron hacia la puerta del señor Anders.

- ¿En qué revista escribes? – a él empezó a resultarle tremendamente curiosa, aún más de lo que le pareció el primer día que la vió.

- Kawaii – afirmó sin dar mucha importancia y llamó a la puerta. La señora Anders salió – Buenas Noches señora Anders.

- Buenas Noches, señora – dijo él, con voz marcial.

- Buenas Noches Akane y… - le enfocó con la linterna. Él hizo una mueca, y Akane sonrió.

- Soy Ranma Saotome, vivo en el sexto segunda.

- Oh si, el nuevo vecino. Vaya estreno has tenido ¿eh? Con un apagón.

- Sí – sonrió guardando el decoro – la señorita Tendo ya me ha explicado el problema que hay con la instalación y que esto ocurre en ocasiones. – la recién mencionada estaba anonadada por la facilidad de palabra que tenía.

- Sí, la verdad es que sí, más de las que quisiéramos – anotó cansada dando unos pasitos hacia dentro de la casa -. ¿Venís a por la llave, no?

- Sí por favor – dijo Akane impaciente – intentaremos mirar si se puede arreglar desde abajo, si no tendríamos que llamar a la compañía eléctrica.

- Claro. Esperemos… - la mujer rebuscó en los cajones de un pequeño mueble que había en la entrada - … que en ese caso no tarden tanto como la otra vez. Por que si no, se me va a descongelar todo lo que tengo en el frigorífico… Aquí tenéis – Akane cogió las llaves – Luego no os olvidéis de subírmelas.

- Gracias – dijo él – se las subiré después, no se preocupe.

- Hasta luego señora Anders – sonrió a la mujer.

Los dos empezaron a caminar hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia el primero y progresivamente al sótano. Él fue tras ella todo el tiempo, alumbrándose y alumbrándola el camino.

- Una mujer muy amable.

- Ya te lo dije, la gente aquí es de lo más agradable.

- ¿Te incluyes a ti también? – dijo bromeando.

Decidió tomárselo como una persona adulta y racional y seguirle la bromita pesada que acababa de gastarle. El comentario era de lo más inoportuno.

- Se supone que yo también soy gente, persona o individuo como quieras llamarlo. Así que sí, me incluyo. Además, estoy siendo bastante amable. – caminaron por el descansillo antes de llegar hasta las escaleras que conducían finalmente al bajo - Consiento que bajes conmigo siendo un completo desconocido al cuarto de la luz para resolver un problema. Es más… – se giró bruscamente haciendo que él chocase contra ella al no esperarse esa reacción - ¡Ouch! – se tocó la frente

- Lo siento – ella le alumbró con la linterna de nuevo, como a un rehén. Había olvidado lo que le estaba diciendo y le estaba poniendo de los nervios que él estuviera conteniendo la risa – Parece que lo nuestro es chocar.

- En todos los aspectos, sí – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. Reanudó la marcha - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Veintinueve recién cumplidos. ¿Y tú? - Akane agitó las llaves.

- Veintiocho. – llegaron frente a la puerta. Ella abrió. Un ligero olor a humedad se desprendió de la habitación - Bien HOMBRE, – recalcó esa última palabra y se metió en el amplio cuarto – a ver quién es el primero que encuentra el interruptor mágico.

Él inspeccionaba con la linterna el habitáculo, reconociéndolo.

- ¿No se supone que habías bajado antes aquí? – preguntó observando los contadores y estando de espaldas a Akane.

- También se supone que los hombres tenéis más reflejos que nosotras y te has chocado conmigo dos veces de tres que nos hemos visto.

- La primera fue por que estaba pendiente del teléfono yo también – se movió hacia la izquierda - Y esta segunda es por que estábamos a oscuras y de repente te has girado sin previo aviso. - Hubo un silencio de un par de segundos - Y también te recuerdo que se supone que las mujeres veis mejor en la oscuridad que nosotros, por tanto, eres un 99 culpable del último encontronazo.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó como ofendida - Y pensar que voy a tener que aguantarte a ti… - y añadió mentalmente "y a tu escandalosa perra" - … como vecino… - se movió hacia la derecha.

- Ya verás que no es para tanto… - y se chocaron otra vez. Él la enfocó con la linterna y ella entre-cerró los ojos por la intensa luz – Voy a comenzar a creer que lo estás haciendo adrede… - susurró con una sonrisa y una mirada turbia que a ella le encantó.

- Eso mismo estaba pensando yo sobre ti… - se coló entre el hueco que quedaba entre la pared y él y no pudo evitar que ambos se rozaran. Y la sensación le encantó y quiso volver a sentirlo - Ni que estuvieras flirteando conmigo o algo por el estilo. – siguió buscando el interruptor 'mágico'.

- No, yo no flirteo así.

- ¿Ah no¿Cómo entonces? – Akane lo encontró.

- De hecho no flirteo, directamente digo lo que busco.

Y en ese momento ella levantó la pestaña y activó de nuevo la corriente. Se hizo la luz. Al darse la vuelta le contempló. Levantó los hombros y enmarcó una ceja.

- Solucionado. – Él echó andar fuera del habitáculo y ella también - Ahora no podrás escudarte en que veo mejor en la oscuridad que tú. – Cerró la puerta, dio tres vueltas a la llave y jugueteó con ellas entre las manos mientras caminaron hacia el ascensor.

- Ni tu tampoco en que yo tengo mejores reflejos que tú y que por eso debo esquivarte cada vez que te pares en seco… - el abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

Pararon en el segundo y le entregaron las llaves a la señora Anders, quién les agradeció que hubieran bajado a activar de nuevo la corriente. Durante la subida al sexto, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar al otro.

Akane se sentía vulnerable. Le encantaba físicamente y le gustaría que ella también le resultase atractiva, solo por el hecho de saber que podría atraer a un hombre así, por que su autoestima lo necesitaba con urgencia. Y también por darle con un canto en las narices a su madre y hermana.

Se conformaría solo con eso, aunque desease algo más. Y siguiendo su instinto de mujer, parecía que aquel hombre podría ser alguien con quién tener algo más que un simple lío en donde su virginidad regenerada durante dos años se perdiera.

Al llegar al sexto, de nuevo, él le sujetó la puerta para que ella saliera.

- Hasta mañana – dijo ella buscando las llaves de su apartamento y caminando hacia él con la cabeza gacha.

- Akane – exclamó él a un par de pasos de la puerta de su apartamento.

Ella se giró con brusquedad y dejó caer los brazos como extasiada. Enmarcó una ceja y se le quedó mirando reclamando que necesitaba con urgencia marcharse.

- ¿Qué?

- El sábado por la noche representan Hamlet en el Galeón¿Quieres ir?

Akane creyó que la mandíbula se la caía al suelo, que los ojos se le salían de las órbitas y que ni sus rodillas ni sus tobillos podían mantener su peso. ¿Acaso la estaba pidiendo una cita? Seguramente era una broma. O era eso o entonces es que vivía en el 'Gran Hermano' que George Orwell describía en su novela '1984'.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó no terminando de creérselo.

- Creo recordar que te llamas Akane – el se había apoyado contra la puerta de su apartamento con una sonrisa tierna, para nada burlona – que no hay nadie más aquí y que yo no tengo ningún tipo de enfermedad que me haga ver o imaginar a personas, - bajó un poco el tono de voz - …y es que estoy completamente seguro de que tu no eres producto de mi imaginación por que la señora Anders también te ha visto, - y volvió al tono normal - por tanto mucho menos voy a hablarlas. A parte de tener la certeza de que te gusta Shakespeare… Así que, si TÚ.

- Erm… - se preguntó por qué se lo estaba pensando. Hacía unos segundos estaba deseando eso, y ahora se lo pensaba. -… vale. ¿A qué hora?

- Mañana me aseguro y te lo digo.

- Bien – se dio la vuelta para meterse corriendo en su apartamento y dar un par de saltos y gritar en silencio. Pero de repente se sintió en la obligación de decirle - ¡Ah! Mañana por la mañana no voy a estar por que tengo que hablar con mi editor jefe y por la noche tampoco. No llegaré hasta tarde porque tengo una cena, así que solo me pillarás por la tarde.

- Uhm… Yo por la tarde no estaré, trabajo. – Miró su reloj - Dame tu teléfono y te llamo. A no ser que no te importe que te moleste a las tres de la mañana.

- Vale, te daré mi teléfono. Te lo dejaré en el buzón mañana por la mañana, no recuerdo el número ahora.

- De acuerdo. Buenas Noches – él sacó las llaves y comenzó a abrir la puerta.

- Hasta mañana.

Ambos cerraron la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Akane entró en su casa y se dejó caer sobre la puerta creyó que podía tener un orgasmo en ese preciso momento y que no necesitaría ningún tipo de estimulación extra. La conversación había sido intensa, él era intenso en sí mismo. Toda la situación lo había sido y necesitaba contarlo de inmediato.

Corrió en busca del teléfono y llamó a Diana.

- ¿Sí? – se escuchó una voz somnolienta

- Oh cielo, lo siento, no creí que estuvieras dormida ya – dijo abrumada y sincera.

- No, no te preocupes… ¿Qué pasa?

- Se trata de mi vecino… - se sentó en el sillón que tenía al lado de la terraza, la puerta corrediza estaba unos centímetros abierta, así que el aire fresco se colaba en la habitación - … tenemos una cita el sábado por la noche.

- ¿CÓMO? – Diana se sentó en la cama - ¡Eso es genial!

- ¿Tú crees? – y empezaron a carcomerle las dudas de repente – Cuando me lo ha propuesto me ha parecido increíble. Incluso he estado a punto de tener un orgasmo cuando me he encerrado en mi apartamento, que ha sido hace menos de un minuto pero… No se, ahora de repente creo que… no es… buena idea.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- No lo se… - masculló con pesadez. Ni siquiera ella misma podía entenderse, y eso la enrabietaba.

- Akane, tienes que abrirte un poco más y en concreto a los hombres. Cielo, debes olvidar el pasado. No puedes basarte en una relación que dejaste hace casi tres años y pensar que todas van a ser igual.

- Ya… si lo sé… - susurró afectada - … pero no puedo evitarlo y quiero hacerlo. Parece un hombre encantador y es… no se como explicarte… Es rápido, hábil… inteligente. Se nota en cómo habla, en cómo dice las cosas. Y eso que solo he tenido una conversación o… bueno algo parecido a eso… Y creo que puede llegar a gustarme. ¡Dios mio! – gritó levantándose del asiento - ¡Estoy loca¿Pero tú me oyes? Si solo he mantenido una conversación prácticamente superficial con él y ya estoy afirmando que puede llegar a gustarme, que es inteligente. ¡Estoy prejuzgando! No me extraña que no pudiera sacarme la carrera. – Diana rió al otro lado del teléfono.

- Eres complicada Akane. Y contradictoria, cariño. Mira¿Qué te parece si mañana quedamos para comer y hablamos? Sobre las dos ¿Qué me dices? Así conversamos más tranquilas…

- Sí, de acuerdo. Tienes razón. Gracias Diana…

- De nada. Y vete a la cama, anda. No estés hasta las tantas despierta…

- Hasta mañana… - y colgó.

Sí, sería mejor hablar al día siguiente con Diana. Le contaría lo que había pasado y cómo y… bueno, supuso que ella podría guiarla mejor. Al fin y al cabo, Diana había encontrado a una pareja y estaba prometida. Si ella había conseguido eso¿quién mejor entonces para aconsejarla?

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Capítulo Revisado en: 02 Abril de 2006 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Vaya, Vaya... Encontronazo con el vecino... y su perra.

A parte de que, ojalá muchos pudiéramos o tuviésemos la suerte de tener, vecinos y/o vecinas que estuvieran tan monumentales como está el "vecinito" de Akane, bien estaría que ya puestos el susodicho nos invitara a algo después de un bien acertado apagón en el edificio ¿No? Sigamos soñando, o leyendo en este caso, a ver qué sucede...

**Carolina**: Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia. Espero que con el paso del tiempo te pueda ir encandilando aún más. Muchas Gracias por leerla.

**Kari Saotome**: Espero que tu amigo no se enfadara... :P Me alegra que te guste hasta ese punto la historia, a ver si con lo que ha sucedido en este capítulo te puede gustar más.

**Mu-Tzu Saotome**: Me encanta leer tus 'reviews' creo que ya te lo dije, porque van un poco más allá del buen aliento por continuar, dejas plasmado también tus impresiones para con los personajes, algo que me parece importante. Creo que en este capítulo que habrás terminado de leer, coincidirás conmigo en que ha sucedido un encuentro con el vecino de lo más trascendental, y deseo que, aunque esperases que quizá alargara más ese tira y afloja con él, al menos la situación en la que se ha dado y el cómo se ha dado te haya gustado y/o parecido divertida.

Procuro dejar alguna característica típica del personaje plasmada, aunque sea una historia alternativa. Espero que, como tú muy bien esperas encontrar o deseas que así ocurra, las reacciones de los personajes hacia diferentes situaciones te parezcan apropiadas para lo que fue el original. Muchísimas gracias por leer y aún más por dejar tus magníficas 'reviews' que a una la motivan para continuar enérgicamente. Muchos Besos.

**Meli-chan03**: Gracias por tu apoyo y por tu lectura de ésta historia. Yo tengo un vecino muy apañado, de mi edad, pero ambos estamos cogidos... Aunque al menos, puedo recrearme la vista cuando me lo encuentro... :P Pero nada, solo es uno, todos los demás, casi ni mencionarlos.

**f-zelda**: Gracias por tu comentario y gracias por leer ésta historia. Sí, como bien comentabas este será un Ranma/Akane, pero aún así se profundizará además en los otros personajes, no solo en los protagonistas. De nuevo gracias por seguirla.

**3-CiNdY-3**: Gracias por dejar tu comentario. Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando. Y espero que lo siga haciendo a medida que avanza.

De nuevo, muchas gracias a **todos** de todo corazón por seguirla y espero que os haya gustado esta segunda y última parte del Capítulo III.

**AnDrAiA **

* * *

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. -->


	7. Capítulo IV

**- CAPÍTULO 4 - **

Se había dormido. Ese era el resumen de su estresante mañana. Había empezado con muy mal pie. La cita con su editor jefe era a las 11 y ella se había despertado a las 10.15. Voló desde la cama hasta la ducha, corrió hasta el armario y rebuscó algo apropiado que lucir delante de su jefe y después, descargó la copia de su artículo a un disquete. Creía tener todo listo, así que agarró un bolso que tenía a mano, metió la cartera, el disquete y el teléfono móvil, y salió de su casa.

Al salir del ascensor en la planta baja, se topó de frente con los buzones. Y maldijo. Se había olvidado por completo de que tenía que dejarle el teléfono a su vecino. Abrió el bolso, mientras murmuraba varias palabras mayores para sí misma, y buscaba un pañuelo de papel y un bolígrafo. Magnifica suerte la suya el encontrar ambas cosas. Se apoyó en la pared y apuntó su nombre, su teléfono móvil, y un 'lo siento' al final. Después lo introdujo en la ranura y echó a correr fuera del edificio.

Al llegar a la redacción, tuvo que soportar una bronca monumental de su jefe por hacerle esperar. Fue mejor callar y no hablar, aunque se quedó con las ganas de decirle que si él nunca se había quedado dormido en su vida. Era la primera vez que a Akane le pasaba eso y estaba convencida que tenía que ver con el desajuste hormonal que cierto individuo la estaba provocando. Allí sentada tras la gran mesa de despacho de su editor, esperó a que el empezase a leer.

- Es un borrador, queda trabajarlo todavía aún más… - se apresuró a decir ella antes de que él diera cuerda a su lengua - …es solo para que veas mi idea, a ver si te gusta.

- Tus ideas siempre me gustan, el problema es cómo las desarrollas – el hombre siguió leyendo.

A Akane no es que él le cayese mal, era su mal humor lo que la ponía de los nervios. Llegó a pensar incluso que Matsura, su jefe, tenía algún tipo de menstruación masculina, por que según las fechas mensuales en las que te encontrases con él se comportaba y/o reaccionaba de una manera u otra.

- Te he dicho muchas veces Akane, que tienes que intentar mejorar tus sinónimos… - murmuró él a la vez que tecleaba rápidamente - … utilizas palabras muy frecuentes, muy de conversación hogareña.

- Pero si la última vez me dijiste que te gustaba mi manera de escribir, que te parecía muy natural y directa… que la idea de que fuese algo más del estilo "conversación entre amigas" que no un clásico y extra-trabajado artículo escrito para mujeres, te parecía interesante.

- Eso es que no me escuchaste bien la otra vez – y siguió leyendo, como si no hubiese dicho tal cosa.

Akane estaba perpleja. No podía creer que se contradijera. Ese podía ser un buen tema para un nuevo artículo que esperaría pronto presentarle en sus narices. Uno que llamaría de una manera así "_Los hombres lo saben todo, aunque no tengan ni idea de lo que hablan_". Lo primero; que no entendía como podía tener a un hombre como su redactor jefe, cuando la revista era dedicada a la mujer. Era básico. Un varón no podía comprender en su totalidad la mentalidad femenina. Ni siquiera otra mujer podría en ciertos momentos entender a otra. Lo segundo; que en el anterior artículo-borrador que le presentó, había alabado su manera de escribir, por que según él, era como si lo que se leyese fuese una conversación entre amigas. O un argumento expuesto de mujer a mujer. Incluso se atrevió a decir que era muy probable que muchos hombres encontraran atractivo en sus artículos, precisamente por eso, la naturalidad.

- Te he señalado las partes que podrías intentar corregir o cambiar. Te hago un par de sugerencias al final de página y poco más. La idea me gusta y la ordenación es correcta. – Sacó el disquete y se lo dejó sobre la mesa – Espero que el lunes que viene pueda estar terminado. Y si me puedes ir enviando los progresos por e-mail te lo agradeceré.

- Sí claro – Su mente añadió "y de paso te matriculo en la universidad" se levantó, cogió el disquete y se lo guardó en el bolso. – Te mandaré lo que tenga en unos días. Hasta luego, tengo prisa – y se marchó del despacho.

Era la una cuando estaba paseando por una de las amplias calles de la ciudad. Tenía que hacer tiempo hasta las dos, la hora en la que había quedado con Diana para comer una pizza en una pizzería que estaba a siete manzanas del apartamento de Akane.

Vio algunos escaparates mientras pasaba hacia el restaurante. No le gustaba para nada la moda de ese año de otoño-invierno. Y ya podía predecir que se volvería loca buscando la ropa que le gustaba. Ese era otro problema de la sociedad; las modas. Y si la moda decía que se llevaban las mini-faldas-cinturones, podría ir olvidándose de encontrar unos simples vaqueros. Y si la moda decía que las mujeres tendrían que tener una talla 36, es que las mujeres, si quieren ropa, tienen que tener una talla 36. Y eso era el principio de una interminable cadena de problemas para las féminas. Y lo peor de aquello era, que los hombres dictaminaban aquello, por que eran ellos los diseñadores de esa moda otoño-invierno.

Rendida ante lo evidente. Los hombres seguían dominando el mundo. Y ella tenía que intentar comprenderles. Ese era su sino.

Llegó al restaurante diez minutos antes y pidió una Pepsi Light mientras esperaba. Durante aquellos minutos a solas, pensó en su vecino. Un hombre agradable, educado, simpático… increíblemente atractivo, sexy y… a quién le gustaba Shakespeare. Sí eso era, le gustaba un autor que ella admiraba.

Maldijo, por que el condenado de él estaba en el setenta por ciento de sus pensamientos. Daba igual lo que estuviera haciendo, siempre había un momento en el que su imagen se plantaba en sus narices, con la consecuente revolución de hormonas. Igual, a lo que le estaba sucediendo en aquel momento. Dio un trago largo a su Pepsi Light y pudo ver como por la acera de enfrente caminaba Diana.

Al llegar ésta, saludarse y sentarse frente Akane, no pudo evitar confesarle:

- Si llego a estar cinco minutos más aquí sola, creo que hubiera tenido que salir corriendo a mi casa y llamarle desesperadamente.

- Espera ¿Estas hablando de tu vecino? – Diana pidió también una Pepsi. Light, por supuesto. Y se quitó el abrigo dejándolo a un lado del sillón.

- Sí, de ese condenado. ¿Sabes que desde anoche no he podido quitármelo de la cabeza? He dormido fatal por su culpa.

Diana tenía los ojos muy abiertos. No podía creer lo que oía.

- Cuéntame lo que ha pasado. Estoy impaciente – se apoyó en la mesa de brazos cruzados reclamando así su sesión de charla.

- Ayer hubo un apagón en mi edificio y al salir para ir a por las llaves del contador, me encuentro con mi vecino. Él también quería bajar, así que no me opuse. Estuvimos hablando un poco, que si la edad, en qué trabajamos, que por qué vino a vivir a mi bloque… Cosas así. Después llegamos al cuarto de contadores. Nos vacilamos un poco, nos chocamos una vez, hubo un amago de insinuación aunque luego dijo que no lo era, que el lo que quería lo decía directamente y por último, al llegar arriba y despedirnos para irse cada uno a su precioso apartamento me pidió una cita para el sábado por la noche – Akane estaba prácticamente sin aire – Fin de la emocionante historia.

- Pues vaya "cosas así". Yo no hablé de trabajo con Mike hasta la tercera cita – se sintió un poco rara, igual le dio menos importancia de la que tenía a esa pregunta en cuestión – Bueno¿Y cuál es el problema para tener esas dudas tan enormes para NO salir con él?

- No lo sé – bebió de nuevo – Es un poco extraño. Parece encantador. Es educado y correcto, sabe guardar las formas y parece bastante inteligente. Y me ha invitado a ver la representación de 'Hamlet' en el Galeón.

- Yo no encuentro ningún problema ahí.

- Pues ese es precisamente el problema, que no hay ninguno. Es aparentemente algo así como mi hombre perfecto y se que voy a hacerme ilusiones ¿Qué pasa si luego no lo es?

- Que le dejas, quedáis como amigos y se acabó la emocionante historia. Pero te pregunto ¿Qué pasa si lo es y por tener esas absurdas dudas pierdes la oportunidad de conocer al hombre de tu vida?

Akane pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

- Pues que sería una completa amargada y desdichada tres cuartos de psicóloga. – Diana la observaba mientras ella decidía como seguir – Es ejecutivo – dijo finalmente. – Se llama Ranma, tiene veintinueve años recién cumplidos y su perra se llama Kira. Se mudó por motivos de trabajo y decidió instalarse en mi bloque por que le habían hablado bien de la zona.

- ¡Vaya! - la interrumpió de golpe - ¿Todo eso en… cuántos minutos?

- Mmm… como en un cuarto de hora.

- Si seguís así os veo en la cama la semana que viene, si no cae este sábado – Diana sonreía y bebió de su refresco.

- Nunca te acuestes con un hombre antes de la tercera cita a no ser que no te importe que pierda el interés por ti. Es una regla demasiado antigua como para quebrantarla. – y en ese preciso momento sonó su teléfono móvil, saliendo reflejado en la pantalla un número que desconocía. - ¡Oh, Joder!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es él. – susurró Akane, quién estuvo a punto de soltar el teléfono sobre la mesa espantada. Miró a su amiga – Le he dejado mi teléfono en el buzón, para que me confirme la hora de la representación el sábado. ¡Mierda! No creí que fuera a llamarme tan pronto.

- Pues no se lo cojas. Que insista más. ¿No hay ninguna norma que diga que tienes que dejar que te llame un número de veces mínima para que te demuestre que realmente tiene interés por ti?

- Tú sabes más de lo que haces notar… - dijo Akane con el teléfono en la mano. Le costó descolgar pero al final lo hizo – ¿Sí?…

- Hola Akane, soy Ranma – maldita su voz. Sonaba tan intimidante incluso por teléfono…

- ¡Ah, Hola Ranma! – intentó sonar casual, consiguiéndolo además. Diana no perdía detalle de los gestos de ella – Me pillas comiendo…

- Y no en tu casa por cierto… - apuntó - … sobre lo del sábado, la representación empieza a las 20.30 y hay que estar en la sala al menos media hora antes – Akane escuchó por el auricular como sonaba un teléfono fijo relativamente cerca de donde él estuviera

- Erm… - Diana se apresuró a mover de arriba abajo la cabeza, sabiendo que Akane aunque estaba ilusionada tenía sus dudas - … vale, el sábado a las… ¿19.00¿Te parece bien?

- Sí, perfecto. Disculpa un segundo – sonó extremadamente serio. Se le escuchaba al fondo. Había retirado el teléfono móvil de dondequiera que estuviera el teléfono fijo.

- ¡Bien! – susurró Diana levantando los brazos indicando una victoria y bailando de cintura para arriba.

Akane empezó a sonreír y a moverse ligeramente de un lado a otro, sacándole la lengua a su amiga. Contenta, como una niña pequeña y feliz.

- Perdona. Entonces… el sábado a las 19.00 ¿correcto?

- Sí, eso es – bajó la mirada, como avergonzada. Diana abrió los ojos sorprendida ante ese pequeño pero significante gesto de Akane.

- Bien, entonces… Hasta el sábado… - pareció que algo quedaba en el aire.

- Hasta el sábado… - susurró ella y colgó.

- ¡SÍ! – gritó Diana - Ahora solo te queda enseñarme una foto suya o presentármelo.

- No tengas tanta prisa… - sin embargo, Akane no parecía tan convencida. Estaba ilusionada pero seguía teniendo unas enormes dudas - Y no te emociones tanto, no sea que luego esto no llegue a nada.

- Vale, vale – bebió un trago de Pepsi, dando a entender que dejaría el tema pero, de repente, dijo en el mismo tono jovial de antes - ¿Qué vas a ponerte?

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Capítulo Revisado en: 10 Abril de 2006 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Ay, Ay... Como os veo a algunos con el tema de que es un Alter Fic 'demasiado' Alter. Aunque aún así, me gusta saber que al menos por otro lado la historia os está gustando y/o os parece interesante. Simplemente, creo que aún no habéis llegado al momento 'clave' en donde encontraréis más similitudes. Aún no se ha hablado de una forma un tanto más profunda sobre la vida de uno o de otro de nuestros protagonistas, ni tampoco se sabe demasiado del sus temperamentos y carácteres...aunque seguramente que alguno, con la sorpresa que aguarda, dará por finiquitada su opinión sobre este Alter tan Alter :P Un poco más de tiempo y avance e igual le encontráis características más similares...

Y seguiré esperando vuestros comentarios al respecto, tanto si os va pareciendo más o menos, o si definitivamente la descartáis para continuar leyéndola. En fin, cualquier cosa que queráis decir sobre la historia, estaré encantada y ansiosa por leerla.

Y bueno, ahora las respuestas "personalizadas"...

**f-zelda**: Pues Akane tiene una hermana mayor y una hermana menor. No me gustaba respetar el orden de las hermanas, sobre todo por cosas que se verán en un futuro. Sencillamente, si te fijaste, Akane está "acomplejada" o "preocupada" por lo que su familia piensa sobre ella puesto que aún no se ha casado, mientras que sus otras dos hermanas, la mayor y la menor, si lo han hecho. Es decir, que si Akane está en medio, saltándome a la torera el órden original, tendrá sus motivos para acontecimiento futuros sobre la personalidad de ella. Sobre Ranma, decir que hay sorpresas con él... Que os guste o no, ya no tengo ni idea... Gracias por seguir la historia y dejar tus comentarios. Muchos Besitos.

**Mu-Tzu-Saotome**: Te agradezco infinitamente tus palabras, como siempre te digo cuando te contesto a través de estas pequeñas reseñas al final de cada capítulo. Aquí todo lo que encuentres, situaciones y diálogos, están pensados. Es decir que lo de "parece que lo nuestro es chocar" que tanto te ha gustado, fue pensado y escrito así adrede. Creí que quedaba de maravilla remarcar ese hecho del "chocar" y si al menos te ha gustado a ti, me doy por más que satisfecha ;) También me alegra muchísimo que hayas encontrado los puntos en común con los originales. Creo que, al ser un Fic en el que intento transmitir más mensajes que lo que simplemente se lee puede que no se perciba tan claramente las similitudes de estos personajes con los "originales"... Aunque, por eso insisto en el tiempo, por que habrá situaciones futuras en las que, confío, sea más latente todas esas características que veo algunos echan en falta. Por cierto, me encantaría saber lo que pensaste... eso que te da vergüenza poner (a ver si es lo mismo que pensé yo según iba escribiendo esas partes...) Muchos Besos y miles de gracias por seguir la historia y especialmente por dejar tus comentarios, que tantas ganas siempre tengo de recibir. Un Abrazote enorme Mu-Tzu :)

**3-CiNdY-3: **Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste tanto la historia. Y espero que cada vez te parezca más interesante o curiosa ;) Muchas Gracias por leerla y sobre todo por dejar tu comentario.

**gabyhyatt:** Cortito pero contundente. Gracias por leer la historia.

**El Gran Kaiosama**: Todo un verdadero honor recibir un comentario de ti :) Primero de todo, muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo por dejar el comentario. Y ya metiéndome en materia sobre la historia... Si las chicas te parecen divertidas, ya he conseguido algo interesante, y es que te puedan soltar alguna que otra sonrisilla. No suelo ser muy buena para el humor, o eso es de lo que estoy convencida, así que, si eso he conseguido aquí para ti, ya es un reto superado. Ay, Ay, los Alter muy Alter. Bueno, soy de la teoría de que en los Alter hay mas chicha y puedes explorar y explotar también mejor a los personajes creando una historio completamente fresca y poco repetitiva. También por que es mío y se lo que va a pasar, puedo decirte que si que hay resquebraduras de lo que son Ranma y Akane. Bueno, algo que parece no te ha gustado es que Akane sea la mediana de tres hermanas... Ok, no se si te fijaste en el conflicto o complejo que eso le ha traído a la chica respecto con la opinión que tendrá su familia sobre ella, la idea de que nunca podrá atraer a un hombre y un cierto plazo que se ha fijado inconscientemente. Tampoco se si has percibido lo sobrado en confianza que anda Ranma y lo poco que sabemos realmente de él... Bueno, esto es el principio de la historia te lo aseguro, hay muy poco perfilado de los dos, solo trocitos... si le das un poco más de tiempo empezarás a encontrar puntos y más puntos... Estoy convencida de ello. :)

Por otro lado, me encanta que menciones a 'Intensas Declaraciones' y 'Gritos' y me enorgullece saber que te han gustado y que opinas que es lo mejor que he escrito... Sobre todo por que eso me hace darme cuenta de algo a nivel de escritora aficionada. Muchas Gracias por leer Kaio, y gracias por dejar tu comentario. Muchísimos Besos :)

**Kari Saotome**: Aquí te dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero hayas disfrutado. Gracias por leerlo y por dejar tu comentario. :)

**Meli-chan03:** Muchas Gracias por leer la historia y gracias por dejar tu comentario. Me alegra tanto saber que lo tienes entre los favoritos... Espero que cada vez te parezca más interesante... ¡Gracias de nuevo!

Agradecer también a Artemisa y a Chrystell, que me enviaron sus comentarios vía e-mail y que espero que les haya llegado mi respuesta. Muchísimas gracias por tomaros esa molestia y por seguir esta historia.

Y bueno, también agradecer a todos esos que leen aunque no dejen su comentario. Se lo agradezco mucho. Besos a todos.

También quería dedicar especialmente este Fic a una buena amiga mía, al otro lado del charco... Ya sabes quién eres :P Y también a una personita que, aunque dudo que lea esto, me sirve de inspiración para esta historia :P

**AnDrAiA **

* * *

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley. 

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. -->


	8. Capítulo V

**- CAPÍTULO 5 – **

Ranma acababa de llegar a la sala de reuniones. Café, Té… necesitaba algo que le recargara las pilas. Si hubiera querido mantenerse despierto toda la noche, estaba convencido de que no hubiera sido capaz. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se negó a dormir aquella noche. Pero ahora le reclamaba una cama con urgencia; el problema estaba en que si su cuerpo quería seguir durmiendo en una amplia cama cómoda, seguir comiendo y seguir viviendo, necesitaba estar despierto cinco horas más, por lo menos.

- ¡Eh Ranma¿A que no sabes quién no ha mojado esta noche con su mujer y la va a pagar con nosotros?

- Sorpréndeme Matt… - se dio la vuelta con una taza de té humeante y se apoyó contra la pared, esperando la respuesta de su compañero.

- Dummy – dijo pasando una hoja de la revista que estaba leyendo – Verás la que nos va a caer. Sin hacer nada, pero solo por que el muy imbécil necesita desahogarse con alguien. Podría darse cabezazos contra la pared o meter los dedos en un enchufe… y dejarnos en paz.

- A ver si ahora te mosqueas tu también, que era lo que me faltaba hoy. – Hubo un silencio. Se escuchaban los teléfonos sonar, las impresoras inyectando tinta, las pulsaciones sobre los teclados… Todo aquel ruido podía convertirse en algo desquiciante para Ranma. Suerte para él que lo escuchaba poco tiempo durante el día. Miró a Matt, que estaba reclinado sobre una silla, con los pies sobre la mesa y una revista en las manos… Un momento, pero esa no era… - ¿Qué lees Matt?

- Yo no leo Ranma, tendrías que saberlo ya. Solo miro las fotos…

- Vale – dijo con cierto tono cansado - ¿Qué revista es esa en dónde estás mirando las fotos, Matt?

- Kawaii – dijo sin más – A mi mujer le gustan las letras, la cantidad de chorradas que dicen en este tipo de revistas. A mi me gustan la gran variedad de fotos de tías que trae.

- Ahm… - Así que ahí era donde escribía Akane… - Déjamela un momento.

- ¿Desde cuando miras tu este tipo de cosas? – dijo sorprendido y atrayendo hacia sí mismo la revista, como si con ese acto la escondiese – Tu siempre estás con el periódico o con el National Geographic.

- Pero hoy no veo periódicos aquí, ni tampoco el National Geographic. Déjamela, anda – se acercó a Matt

- No seas toca-pelotas Ranma. Mira la cantidad de revistas que tienes encima de la mesa… ¿O es que alguien te ha dicho que hay algo calentito en este número? – los ojos de Matt se abrieron de repente y empezó a mover las hojas de un lado para otro ansioso, buscando algo 'calentito'.

- No, no es eso… Da lo mismo, ya la cogeré luego – se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban a la enorme mesa rectangular - ¿A qué hora es la reunión de hoy?

- A las 18.00, pero como te he dicho Dummy está echando humo, así que seguramente se habrá entretenido por el camino voceando a alguna secretaria o algo así…

- Pobre de ella… - dio un gran trago de té y esperaron en silencio.

De repente, la puerta se abrió golpeando la pared. Casi se pudo escuchar como se tambaleaban los cristales que insonorizaban la sala. Ahí estaba Dummy, el terrible.

- ME CAGO EN… - se contuvo, por los pelos – Estoy rodeado de incompetentes… - anduvo a paso ligero hasta su asiento, presidiendo la mesa - … no pueden dejarme las cosas en su sitio, no, tengo que ser yo quien vaya de arriba para abajo buscándolas. ¡SE SUPONE QUE TRABAJAN PARA MI!

- Buenas tardes Guinns – dijo Ranma

- ¿Buenas tardes? – dijo irónico y malhumorado pero controlándose – Toma – le deslizó una carpeta de color marrón sobre la mesa – Ya tienes trabajo.

- Vale… - Ranma la abrió y la ojeó por encima

- ¡TÚ, Levanta el culo! – Matt pegó un respingo de la silla y tiró la revista sobre la mesa – Ahí tienes lo tuyo. – le dio otra carpeta - Os tengo aprecio, sois eficaces. No hagáis que cambie mi perspectiva sobre vosotros mientras estáis aquí, hacedme el favor. Vigilad las estadísticas, hay mucha información interesante en ellas…

Matt caminó hacia la salida, observando si faltaba algún documento en la carpeta. Ranma cogió entonces la revista, con la intención de revisarla más tarde… Sería interesante saber de lo que escribía Akane y cómo lo hacía.

Salió de la sala de reuniones y caminó por el largo pasillo hasta su despacho, que estaba al otro lado de la planta. Obvió que algunas de las secretarias le mirasen como si fuese un trozo de tarta de chocolate. Él no llegaba a comprender por qué las mujeres parecían prácticamente sumisas a él. Lo que él dijera, fuera lo que fuese, estaba bien dicho para la mayoría de ellas y eso incluía todos los aspectos. Quería entenderlo y no podía. Simplemente, él no se juzgaba a sí mismo como un hombre lo suficientemente atractivo como para atraer las insinuaciones de las féminas que trabajaban a su alrededor (o de cualquier fémina con la que se cruzase), si no más bien como un hombre del montón. Aunque, para qué negarlo, a veces utilizaba esa pequeña ventaja con alguien…

--------------------------------------------

Akane estaba agotada. Había trabajado cuatro horas frente al ordenador, buscando la manera más sutil de corregir los "supuestos errores" que su energúmeno redactor jefe le había dicho que debía cambiar. Pero al fin, lo había terminado.

Abrió su gestor de envío de correo electrónico y le mandó la copia acabada. Esperaba por su bien que este le gustase, por que no estaba dispuesta a cambiar nada más. Una corrección sobre su trabajo y manera de expresarse le eran más que suficientes. Si esa copia no le gustaba, se la podía tragar de un sorbo y ahogarse con ella.

La perra de su adorable vecino empezó a ladrar. No supo ni cómo, ni por qué ni cuándo, corrió a plantarse tras la puerta y comenzó a mirar por la merilla esperando que fuese él el motivo por el cuál, el dichoso animal comenzó a ladrar desesperado.

Torció el gesto, no hubo suerte esa vez.

Se estiró a conciencia, los músculos de su espalda estaban atrofiados y entumecidos. Apoyó las manos en las caderas y decidió prepararse un sándwich de jamón cocido y queso y después saldría a correr por el parque que había dos manzanas más allá. Un poco de ejercicio antes de cenar la vendría de maravilla.

--------------------------------------------

Después de pasarse dos horas revisando papeles y más papeles, Ranma decidió que ya era suficiente, que era demasiado débil y le era imposible controlar su fuerza de voluntad y frenar su curiosidad.

Levantó todos los papeles y arrastró por debajo de ellos y sobre la mesa la revista. Ojeó el índice y abrió por las páginas que éste indicaba, a la vez que se reclinaba sobre la silla y cargaba los pies sobre la mesa. Se iba a dar un gustazo leyendo aquello. Y le daba igual si decía barbaridades sobre los hombres, estaba dispuesto a soportar que su ego fuese herido, con tal de conocer el tipo de trabajo y una parte de la psique de aquella preciosa mujer.

El título era interesante "¿_Por qué los hombres nunca te hablan de su trabajo_?" De acuerdo, reconocía que no hablaba con casi nadie de su trabajo, y que tampoco lo hizo con ninguna de sus antiguas parejas aunque, eso sí, para él era completamente justificado el no hacerlo. Siguió leyendo y casi le da un ataque de risa al leer lo siguiente: "_La solución es simple; su trabajo es un campo de batalla y él es el jefe de un escuadrón sin soldados; acaban de abatir a todos sus hombres. Se ha tenido que enfrentar solo al enemigo, llevar arrastrando a alguno de sus súbditos, conseguir que no le abatan a él y además, al menos, eliminar a alguno de los malos" _Cuando consiguió dejar de imaginar la situación, la puerta de su despacho se abrió. La revista voló por los aires contra la pared que quedaba tras su silla, y la gigantesca pila de papeles estuvo a punto de desparramarse sobre todo el suelo.

- Señor Saotome – la joven secretaria entró ruborizada – Le esperan en el despacho del Señor Yuno. Debe tramitar…

- Sí, lo se Naomi, lo sé. Ahora mismo voy.

- De acuerdo – la joven sonrió y se perdió tras la puerta.

Ranma suspiró y volvió a reír. Acababa de evitar que le abatiesen en el campo de batalla. Los malos estaban controlados… por ahora.

--------------------------------------------

Hacía tiempo que no salía a correr una hora al completo. Normalmente lo hacía durante media hora y la otra media restante volvía caminando a casa. Pero hoy había decidido cansarse en extremo. Una hora al completo corriendo y media hora andando hasta llegar al apartamento.

Estaba esperando en la acera de enfrente de su portal a que dejaran de pasar coches para poder cruzar la calle. Estiró el cuello y balanceó los brazos de adelante a atrás mientras permanecía allí, como un pasmarote. Teóricamente era más fácil que un coche la dejara cruzar si estuviera en un paso de peatón, pero para su desgracia, el más cercano estaba a unos doscientos metros y estaba demasiado cansada como para sumarle medio kilómetro más a su recorrido extra-largo de hora y media. A eso había que añadirle el hecho de que los conductores solo hacen caso a las señales y respetan las normas el primer mes de ser nóveles, después, como si éstas no existieran. Es más, parecía que asustar a un peatón, hacer un amago de atropello o atropellarle directamente era una manera de ganarse unos puntos extras en alguna especie de nuevo bono de tráfico que consistía en "eliminar el exceso de población", por que el número de accidentes de ese tipo se había incrementado en la ciudad un 13.

Después de dos minutos haciendo amagos para cruzar, finalmente lo consiguió echando a correr. Cuando llegó a la acera del portal, se dio cuenta como de un lujoso coche negro salía su vecino, Ranma.

Sí, lo suyo podía calificarse como un caso de mala suerte crónica. Estaba en chándal, sudada y cansada. Y no hubo momentos en todo el día más que ese para encontrarse con su vecino del alma. Podía quedarse en la calle durante unos minutos más, así le daría tiempo a él para que subiera al sexto y pudiera meterse en su casa, evitando de esa manera encontrárselo en el portal.

Pero ¿Qué más le daba? No era la primera vez que la veía en chándal y con mala cara. Además ¿Sabía acaso si él quería algo más que ir a ver Hamlet con ella? Nada la indicaba por el momento, que ese hombre tan interesante, atractivo y sexy quisiera algo más con ella que una relación cordial. Quizá solo buscaba a alguien para ir al teatro y punto. Seguramente no habría nada más de trasfondo. Igual era gay. ¿Quién podía saberlo?

Así que, durante un minuto de calibraciones mentales, decidió no esconderse y dirigirse al portal. Si se encontraban bien y si no, también.

Buscó las llaves en el bolsillo, abrió la puerta y entró. Subió los escaloncitos canturreando y al llegar al descansillo del ascensor observó que éste estaba en marcha. Suspiró aliviada al no verle.

- Hola – dijo él tras de sí.

Akane dio un respingo y creyó que le daba un infarto al corazón.

- ¡Joder, que susto! – se dio la vuelta y le miró. Vaya, él no parecía haber tenido el mejor de los días – ¿Eres siempre tan sigiloso?

- Solo a veces… - respondió acercándose a la puerta del ascensor.

- La próxima vez haz un poco de ruido… Mueve las llaves o canturrea algo…

- ¿Cómo tú? – su mirada era un poco turbia. A Akane le sorprendió.

- ¿Qué?

- Que si la próxima vez quieres que canturree como lo estabas haciendo ahora tú. Que por cierto, no creo que lo hicieras precisamente para advertir de tu presencia… - el ascensor seguía en funcionamiento pero sin llegar a la planta baja.

- Sabrás tú por qué estaba canturreando acaso… - masculló Akane cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la puerta del ascensor.

- Tengo mi teoría, sí – recargó todo su peso sobre su mano derecha que yacía sobre el mármol que recubría la pared - ¿Por qué coño tarda tanto? – susurró

- Alguien lo estará usando. Ahí tienes una respuesta lógica a tu pregunta.

- Lo lógico sería que ya hubieran terminado de utilizarlo. El ascensor tarda veinte segundos en llegar al último. Si sube y baja tardaría cuarenta segundos. Llevo aquí un minuto y cuarenta segundos, lo que le da al menos para subir al último y bajar dos veces y añadirle una subida al tercero.

- ¿Y te has parado a precisar y sumar los segundos que tarda alguien en salir del ascensor? – Akane estaba sorprendida por el cálculo que había trazado él. Era muy curioso.

- Ya lo incluía en los veinte segundos. – De repente golpeó la puerta metálica del ascensor con la palma de la mano izquierda.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Llamar al ascensor – señaló él en un tono que advertía evidencia - ¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó arrastrando la mirada por toda ella.

- De correr un poco – ella también le chequeó. Aquel traje le sentaba de maravilla - ¿Y tú?

- De trabajar – notó como él llevaba una mano hacia la espalda y se recolocó la americana – Y dentro de cuatro horas me voy otra vez – él mismo se sorprendió por darla esa información.

- Vaya horario más extraño – y ella se sorprendió por el horario – No sabía que los funcionarios tuvierais esas horas de trabajo tan raramente repartidas. – dijo con sarna.

- Ya te dije que no soy funcionario – por fin la luz del ascensor se apagó. Él presionó el botón de llamada – Soy ejecutivo.

- Y vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Desde cuando los ejecutivos tienen esas horas tan raras para trabajar?

- Desde que hacemos viajes de negocios y nuestros vuelos salen a las tres de la mañana.

- Al menos dormirás en el avión ¿No? – el timbre que indicaba que el ascensor había llegado a la planta baja chirrió.

- ¿Y eso, a qué viene? – abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar.

- No tienes muy buena cara. Pareces bastante cansado – pulsó la tecla del sexto al mismo tiempo que él y sus dedos se rozaron. A ella la relampagueó un escalofrío. Él no parecía afectado.

- Mal día en el trabajo.

¿Acaso pensaba hablarla del trabajo? Eso si sería una sorpresa a parte de muy extraño. Solo se conocían de cuatro veces que se habían visto, dudaba que fuese a contarla algo de su trabajo tan pronto… Pero también le parecía al menos curioso, la manera en que ya se estaban hablando, como un matrimonio que no tiene ganas de verse el uno al otro.

- Ohm… - gimoteó ella – Espero que descanses.

- Gracias. – se hizo el silencio durante unos tres segundos – Sigue en pie lo del sábado ¿No?

- Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no?

- Podría comerte…

Ella le miró extrañada. Ranma tenía una ligera sonrisa afectada, que la removía las tripas de placer. Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta.

- Te caparía solo por intentarlo.

Él echó a reír al percibir su irónica dulzura. Abrió la puerta y la sujetó hasta que ella salió. Levantó una mano en señal de despedida mientras le daba la espalda. La perra empezó a ladrar.

- Que descanses, Akane. – ella le miraba desde la entrada de su apartamento. Él abrió y entró sin decir nada más.

- Hasta mañana… - susurró ella con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Estaba claro, ya no le tendría un setenta por ciento de veces rondando en su mente, ahora le tendría un ochenta.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Capítulo Revisado en: 10 Abril de 2006 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Bueno, no hay comentarios por que esta actualización ha sido doble. Esperaremos a la próxima... Ojalá que os hayan gustado estos dos capítulos :P 

**AnDrAiA **

* * *

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley. 

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. -->


	9. Capítulo VI, Parte I

**- CAPÍTULO 6 –**

_**Primera Parte**_

Era sábado por la mañana. Akane y Sarah estaban sentadas en su cafetería favorita. Habían quedado para tomar algo mientras Sarah se desahogaba con ella. Necesitaba urgentemente contarle su problema a alguien de confianza y que supiera escucharla.

- Odio a mi suegra – fue la contundente afirmación de Sarah.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó aturdida. Siempre le había parecido que la madre de Nico y Sarah se llevaban de maravilla.

- Pues eso, que odio a mi suegra. Se pasa el día llamando a Nico, para empezar. Algo que me pone de los nervios por que la hora se la pasa por delante de las narices. Ayer nos interrumpió mientras estábamos en faena… - Sarah solo hacía que gesticular grotescamente y su cara era todo un poema trágico - Cuando viene a casa solo hace que criticar todo la decoración "Esto aquí no, esto mejor allí. ¿Cómo puedes tener ese espejo tan horrible en la entrada? Tienes que poner unas fundas al sofá. Estas sillas son muy incómodas, cámbialas. La próxima vez no le eches tanta sal, sabes que no me viene bien. Tienes que aprender a cocer las patatas se te quedan echas puré" ¿Tú crees que debo aguantar eso? Estoy harta. Y encima el muy energúmeno de Nico es como si no le importara nada. Es más ¡Le da la razón! El muy cretino…

- Tranquila Sarah… ¿Has intentado hablar con ella?

- Sí lo hago me tiraré a su yugular y después a la del hijo.

- Pues deberías intentar calmarte y hablar con ella. Seguramente no se de ni cuenta de que a ti todo eso te sienta mal – dio un trago de café – Parece una mujer razonable y muy simpática.

- Akane, tú no eres su nuera, soy yo. Y te recuerdo que me divorcié de su hijo. Algo que nunca me ha perdonado ni me perdonará.

- Uhm, en eso llevas razón – transcurrieron unos segundos en silencio - Entonces habla con Nico. Yo creo que si te sientas con él y le cuentas lo que te pasa te entenderá y hablará con ella. Eso sí, especifícale que necesitas que hable con su madre, por que si no, es capaz de no decirle nada y estamos en las mismas.

- Ese es otro problema. Ya había pensado en hablar con Nico, pero creo que no tiene huevos para enfrentarse a su madre… - bebió de la taza.

- ¿Solo es una sospecha?

- La verdad es que sí – dejó la tacita sobre el plato de cerámica - …solo es una sospecha.

- Pues mira, como solo es una sospecha, habla con Nico. Si él no te hace caso, habla con la arpía y que suceda lo que tenga que suceder.

- Calzonazos… - masculló Sarah.

- A lo mejor sufre del Complejo de Edipo.

- Lo que me faltaba… - llevó las manos al cielo, como si rogara - Con todos los hombres que hay en el mundo he ido a toparme con el más imbécil…

- Puedo hacerle unas cuantas "preguntas clave" si quieres, la próxima vez que nos veamos. Lo que pasa que eso es muy difícil de corregir por no decirte que imposible. Y más cuando la persona no reconoce que lo sufre.

- Creo que lo mejor… - suspiró - … será hablar primero con él y a ver como reacciona. Y si no reacciona, que es lo más seguro, tendré que arrimarme a la arpía. Si nada de eso funciona, que le den una patada en el culo a ese zopenco.

- Bien dicho, sí señora… - bebió café otra vez y perdió la mirada sobre la gente que pasaba a su lado.

- Y bien… ¿Lista para tu cita de esta noche?

- No soy una adolescente Sarah.

- No iba con esa intención, solo te lo preguntaba por que hace cosa de año y medio que no sales con nadie. – metió las manos en sus bolsillos, como si buscara algo y finalizó con cierto toque inocente y casual - Yo estaría nerviosa.

- Pues yo no, no lo estoy. Además, no creo que sea una cita, si no que lo considero más bien… dos amigos que han quedado para ir a ver algo que les gusta.

- Y tú te crees que yo me chupo el dedo. – Se arrimó sobre la mesa, dando un cierto toque confidente - Serían dos amigos si entre ellos no se gustasen, pero es que resulta que os gustáis.

- Corrección: me gusta, me parece atractivo, sexy… Eso no quiere decir que yo le guste a él.

- ¡Oh si claro! – Exclamó irónicamente - Por eso te invita al teatro a ver 'Hamlet' habiéndote visto únicamente un par de veces. ¡Por supuesto! Los hombres hacen eso constantemente, sí – Se recreaba en la ironía.

- Mira, no quiero hacerme ilusiones, ya te lo dije. – Afirmó queda - No, por que luego salgo escaldada.

- Vale, vale. ¿Pero te vas a vestir de putón verbenero o elegante y discreta?

Akane lo dejó por imposible. Al cabo de media hora más se despedían y se dirigió a casa. Tendría que avanzar algunos artículos más, revisar su cuenta de correo, hacer la compra, limpiar la casa y comer, todo eso antes de las cinco.

Mientras subía por el ascensor fue ojeando la publicidad. No sabía por que la acosaban con esa constante y tediosa publicidad. Ella no se subscribía más que a los clubes de lectura ¿Por qué tenía que recibir panfletos de "cómo satisfacer sexualmente a una mujer"¿Qué se suponía que era ella entonces¿Alguna clase de híbrido? O por ejemplo "¿Quieres perder dos tallas en quince días" ¡Prueba nuestro método!" Ahí estaban otra vez los patrones que cortaban los hombres, acosándote incluso en tu propio buzón, obligándote inconscientemente a perder esos "kilos que ellos entienden por de más".

Escuchó ladrar a Kira. Sabía que aquella perra la iba a llevar por el camino de la amargura. No es que a ella los perros no le gustasen, que le gustaban, solo que el asunto de ladrar era distinto…

Entró en el apartamento y fue directa a encender el ordenador. Después abrió todas las ventanas y fue a por un vaso de agua. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya tenía los documentos abiertos y estaba sentada frente al monitor. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que habían hablado Sarah y ella. Era cierto que el causante de muchísimas rupturas matrimoniales eran las suegras y casi siempre por parte del hombre. Eso le hizo replantearse la siguiente pregunta: "¿Hasta que punto las mujeres somos posesivas?".

Ranma había salido del edificio con la hora más que justa. Eran las cinco de la tarde, tardaría en llegar una hora como mínimo, tendría que sacar a Kira y correr con ella otra hora más. Después tendría que ducharse, comer algo y arreglarse. Dudaba muy mucho de que pudiera estar listo para las 19.00, pero por intentarlo que no quedara.

Akane comenzaba a mostrar un pequeño grado de histerismo pre-cita. Caminaba de un lado para otro en el salón del apartamento. Eran las cinco y media, tenía tiempo más que suficiente para prepararse a conciencia si así quisiera. El problema estaba en que no sabía cómo vestirse. Tenía serias dudas. No quería causarle una impresión equivocada; si se arreglaba demasiado no era ella misma, pero el lugar a donde iban requería una vestimenta que graduaba un poco más allá de lo corriente. Además, él era ejecutivo, siempre que lo había visto llevaba puesto un traje impecable y que le hacía un culito muy mono.

- ¡Mierda¿En qué estás pensando? – Se asomó a la venta. Aire, un poco de aire.

Era curioso porque, había dado por sentado hacía unas horas que aquello no era una cita, si no algo como… "dos amigos que han quedado para ir a ver algo que les gusta." Pero caía en la cuenta por segundos que aquello era lo que era, una cita y punto. ¿Para qué engañarse? Estaba temblando, aterrada. Era la primera desde hacía casi dos años y a eso había que sumarle el hombre que la había invitado.

Fue al armario y sacó un montón de ropa que dejo sobre la cama.

Un traje pantalón-chaqueta de color oscuro y raya diplomática, un vestido ceñidísimo de color burdeos y que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Un vestido negro y largo, una mini-falda y una camiseta de lycra con escote de barco.

Era increíble. Su guarda-ropa se componía básicamente de ropa de "putón verbenero" o "elegante y discreta" ¿Eran esos los dos cánones de la mujer¿No podía vestirse de manera sensual y elegante sin necesidad de resultar sexual?

¿Y si se ponía el traje de raya diplomática? Dios, pero seguro que él estaba harto de ver a mujeres vestidas de esa manera, así que descartado.

Entonces, le quedaba la opción del vestido largo, que para ella resultaba demasiado elegante para la primera cita. Por que claro, luego estaba el asunto de los zapatos… Si se ponía el traje largo tendría que utilizar los tacones de aguja, lo que supondría demasiado sufrimiento para una primera vez. Descartado también.

De repente, recordó que tenía una falda larga de color negro. Se ajustaba a las caderas como un guante, pero a partir de ahí perdía la ceñidura y caía hasta la mitad de las rodillas, en donde comenzaban a descender los picos desiguales que la terminaban cerca de los tobillos. Esa falda era perfecta. Podría ponerse unas botas que le llegasen hasta la mitad de los gemelos, con lo que estaría cómoda a la vez que elegante. Y la camiseta de lycra en escote de barco que tan bien le quedaba, era el cierre necesario para el conjunto. Sí señora, había encontrado la combinación perfecta. Estaría elegante, pero a la vez sensual.

Se metió bajo la ducha y dejó que el agua cayera por todo su cuerpo. Necesitaba relajarse y no había terapia mejor que dejar correr el agua tibia o caliente sobre su piel. Al terminar, se enrolló una toalla a la altura del pecho y otra en la cabeza. Caminó hasta el salón y apagó el ordenador, obviando el haber visto un e-mail de su editor jefe. Después fue a la cocina a por un yogur. No habían aclarado si iban a cenar fuera o no, así que, por si acaso, comería un poco antes.

Se peinó el cabello húmedo y dejó que se secara al aire. Le quedaba mucho más bonito y por supuesto natural. Guardó la ropa que había sacado y dejó fuera la que iba a ponerse.

Eran las 18.30, así que comenzó a vestirse. Buscó unas medias de un color no muy oscuro pero tampoco demasiado claras y que tuvieran un poco de brillo. Se las puso con extremo cuidado de no rasgarlas, por que casi siempre terminaba haciéndolo. Después la falda. Se miró en el espejo de pared que tenía al lado del armario y se la probó a varias alturas. Y terminó dejándosela justo en donde comienzan las caderas. Se probó varios sujetadores, quería uno que realzara sus pechos. No quería uno del tipo 'wonder-bra', no le encontraba sentido a utilizarlos, ya que si lo que estaba pretendiendo era gustarle, lo mejor es que desde un primer momento se mostrara tal cual era. Así que, terminó poniéndose uno que realzara la forma. Después se ajustó la camiseta de lycra de escote de barco. Buscó las botas más adecuadas, que no fueran demasiado altas pero tampoco de tacón plano. Se puso las escogidas y se miró de nuevo al espejo. Se encontraba bien, muy bien.

A los dos minutos llamaron a la puerta. Las rodillas le flaquearon. Sintió unas terribles ganas de ir al baño. ¿Cómo podía estar tan nerviosa? Tenía veintiocho años, la pre-adolescencia y la adolescencia quedaron atrás hacía mucho tiempo. Ella era una mujer sensata, equilibrada, con un buen estatus social y que se enfrentaba sola a sus problemas… ¿Por qué le costaba tanto entonces hacerle frente a "ese problema"¿Quizá por que era un problema demasiado atractivo y sugerente¿O quizá por que la palabra 'sexo' parecía intrínseca en esa cita?

Sí, eso podía ser. Ella ansiaba y añoraba el buen sexo, para qué negarlo. Akane lo necesitaba y él era terriblemente perjudicial para su salud sexual, sobre todo si con aquello con lo que chocó la primera vez era su atributo. Estaba segura que al más mínimo roce de sus manos, ella se entregaría a él. Se sentiría como una fiera sin domar, la lujuria correría por sus venas de manera desbocada, se descontrolaría sin remedio alguno.

Respiró hondo y recordó la norma "no te acostarás con él hasta la tercera cita al menos, a no ser que quieras que pierda el interés por ti". Camino con paso altivo y de manera decidida hacia la puerta. Preparó los músculos de su rostro para ofrecerle una sonrisa brillante. Cogió el pomo y…

- Joder… - susurró él, arrastrando la mirada de arriba abajo, imaginándola desnuda. Cargaba el peso de su cuerpo, apoyado con el brazo derecho, contra la pared y la otra mano permanecía dentro del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón. Cuando la miró, pestañeó rápido y la sonrió – Buenas Noches – dijo entonces, recobrando la compostura.

- Son Buenas tardes… - Akane se recargaba sobre el pomo, ladeando un poco las caderas, acentuando sus curvas - … aún no son las nueve… - Creía que no podría verle más atractivo que las otras veces, pero se superaba con creces. Su mirada era tan lujuriosa, tan sexual… Podría invitarle a pasar y hacer su propia versión de 'Hamlet' sobre su cama.

- Uhm, tienes razón. ¿Estás lista?

- Sí… - Akane dejó de recargarse sobre el pomo - …solo dame un minuto – le sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

¡Por Dios Santo! Iba a costarle mil vidas mantener el tipo a su lado. Era endemoniadamente… ¡PERFECTO! De acuerdo, iba a hacerle una prueba. Estaba claro que su físico era fascinante, arrollador y que tenía un culo que bien merecía un monumento y cuatro o cinco Oscars, pero tenía que probar la fruta pelada. Tenía que saber cómo era él, así que, le haría preguntas clave para conocerle en el menor tiempo posible. Tenía la irrefrenable necesidad de sentirle en su interior y odiaba padecerla por que era condenadamente vulnerable.

Ranma pensó en entrar, cerrar la puerta y decirla que si le invitaba a tomar una copa. De ahí en adelante el resto era solo tantear el terreno. Podrían olvidarse en menos de cinco minutos de la obra de 'Hamlet' y hacer algo más productivo y satisfactorio. La necesidad de acariciarla y saciarse de ella se querían hacer presentes y notables en un lugar comprometido. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante mientras enfriaba (o lo intentaba) sus países bajos.

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia dentro del apartamento creyó quedarse sin respiración. ¡Menudo 'donde la espalda pierde su nombre' tenía! Y el contoneo era de lo más hipnotizante y atrayente. Si le diera solamente una señal, UNA, no dudaría en abalanzarse sobre ella y tenerla allí mismo, contra la pared. Presentía que aquella mujer le iba a dar más de un quebradero de cabeza. Y le iba a traer más de un problema a una parte concreta de su anatomía que quería mostrarla, en ese preciso momento, lo contento que estaba de verla.

Akane cogió su bolso, metió el móvil, pañuelos, dinero en efectivo y las tarjetas de crédito. Con las llaves en la mano caminó hasta él.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Él se ladeó.

- Claro – volvió a mirarla lascivamente, solo que esa vez ella no se dio cuenta. Cuando le miró… - ¿Andando o en coche?

- ¿Qué tenías pensando tú?

- Andando, si te parece bien - ella sonrió y él creyó desarmarse. 'Calma' se dijo a sí mismo.

- Perfecto… - caminó hasta el ascensor - ¿Qué haremos después del teatro?

Él quiso decir algo como "Te tumbaré sobre mi cama y haré contigo mil glorias". Pero en su defecto y como todo un caballero…

- Podemos ir a cenar. Conozco un sitio interesante. – abrió la puerta del ascensor.

- El término interesante me ha resultado curioso. – afirmó - ¿A qué llamas tú interesante? – se mordió el labio inferior y entró en el cubículo.

- A todo lo que sea diferente a lo que haya visto anteriormente. ¿Te gusta la respuesta? – prefirió apoyarse contra la pared, quedando frente a ella. No muy cerca, pero tampoco muy lejos.

- Acertada, diría yo. – Unos segundos de silencio - ¿Qué tal fue tu viaje?

- Bien, gracias.

Salieron del edificio y caminaron juntos por la acerca.

- ¿Dormiste bien en el avión? – Akane cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos.

- Digamos que… no puedo dormir en los aviones.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Akane se paró y se giró para verle - ¿No puedes dormir?

- No, no puedo – agregó parando él también, observándola con una pícara sonrisa - ¿Podrías seguir andando? Soy capaz de conversar y andar al mismo tiempo. No correspondo con el perfil de hombre que solo puede hacer una cosa a la vez.

- La excepción que confirma la regla ¿eh? – canturreó caminando de nuevo

- Correcto – recolocó la americana.

Y vaya regla confirmaba; juró y perjuró que jamás se acostaría con un hombre la primera vez que saliesen juntos. Pero él era la excepción y sería capaz de hacerlo allí mismo si él se lo pidiese.

- No puedo dormir en los aviones, por que me pongo de los nervios. Así que, durante los vuelos trabajo.

- Ah, vaya… pánico a las alturas.

- No, no es eso. Puedo tirarme con paracaídas de un avión y no tendría miedo. De hecho ya lo hice alguna vez. Es otra cosa, que nunca he sabido explicar.

- Puedo intentar averiguarlo… - ahora fue él quién se paró y la miró, Akane contuvo las ganas de empezar a reírse a carcajadas en mitad de la acerca, más con nervios que por la gracia de la situación - ¿No decías que podías andar y hablar a la vez? – pero dejó que su sonrisa reluciera en sus labios. Era encantador.

- Olvidé que hablaba con una tres cuartos de psicóloga. A partir de ahora tendré más cuidado con lo que digo… - caminó y a su altura la dijo, mirándola a los ojos con cierto toque de falsa amenaza - No me psicoanalices sin mi permiso.

- Vale, no lo haré… - puso en blanco los ojos por un momento, pensado un "Adiós a mi plan", y continuó caminando a su lado. Se sentía tan bien, tan confortable… De repente calló en algo - ¿Te tiraste en paracaídas? – y preguntó casi antes de pararse a pensar en lo que había dicho.

- Sí, cuando tenía veinte años. Ya sabes, una de esas cosas de orgullo masculino "¿A que no hay huevos a tirarse en paracaídas?" – Puso una voz aún más grave y de tono burlesca - Y nos ves a todos un mes más tarde en un avión y listos para tirarnos.

- Oh sí, el temible orgullo masculino. Es oír "a que no hay huevos" y ponéis todos la antenita ante el reto.

- Para qué negarlo, somos así.

Akane se sorprendió. No la rebatió, le dio la razón por el contrario. Era excepcional.

- Así que… ¿Te gusta Shakespeare? – preguntó él de seguido.

- Sí, mucho. Es uno de mis autores favoritos. Supongo que a ti también te gusta, por lo que dijiste el otro día en el ascensor.

- No - sonó despreocupado, enmarcando una tenue sonrisa -, la verdad es que solo lo dije para camelarte y después llevarte a la cama o llevarte primero a la cama y luego camelarte.

- ¿Perdona? – volvió a pararse, con los ojos como platos y con fuego hirviéndole las entrañadas.

El empezó a reír, con lo que Akane pensó que se desmayaría, y notó como posó su brazo izquierdo por encima de sus hombros tirando de ella e impulsándola a andar.

- Era broma. Claro que me gusta Shakespeare. Tengo toda su obra – hizo un gesto con la mano recalcando así lo que acababa de decir – Desde "Venus y Adonis" hasta "La Tempestad". – se acercó a su oído y la susurró - Me encanta Shakespeare.

- He estado a punto de darte una patada en… un sitio indecente y que te habría dolido más de lo que pudieras imaginarte.

- ¿Ya ibas a caparme¡Si todavía no he intentado comerte!

- ¿Y los vas a intentar? – Akane le miró y se echó ligeramente hacia la izquierda, apartándose un poco de él.

- Si me dejas… - él por el contrario la apretó más contra sí – Estás muerta de frío, tendrías que haber cogido una chaqueta – frotó su brazo tiernamente, intentándola resguardar del frío.

- Si vas a ser tan dulce como ahora, puede que lo haga… - ella se perdió en su mirada y volvió a morderse el labio inferior, sonriente.

Él se perdió en sus preciosos ojos pardos y quiso, ansiaba besarla. Se acercó el espacio reglamentario, el resto del espacio que faltaba por cubrir tendría que hacerlo ella si en verdad quería besarle.

Akane se acercaba lentamente, necesitaba hacerlo y lo haría. Deseaba sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, explorarle, tenerle.

Y entonces a escasos milímetros de besarse, cuando toda la magia se encontraba entre ellos dos, un hombre chocó con ella. Lo que aceleró el proceso. Akane fue empujada abruptamente sobre Ranma. Y toda la sensual atmósfera se transformó en torpeza. En vez de ser un beso suave, delicado, tierno, precioso y preciso digno de disfrutarse, se convirtió en un roce de cálidos labios rápido y casi sin sabor.

- Disculpe – dijo el hombre que cruzaba la calle a toda prisa.

- No importa… - respondió ella observándole con una sonrisa cordial, aún en brazos de Ranma. Saboreó sus propios labios y después volvió su vista hacia él – Vamos a llegar tarde al teatro… - susurró

- Sí… - el afirmó con la cabeza y se separó de ella, de ese dulce licor que poseía y que a él tanto le atraía, le hipnotizaba - … Vamos.

Y caminaron hacia el teatro. Él con un brazo por sobre los hombros de ella y Akane acurrucada a su lado, temblando de frío.

Dos horas y media después, y con un descanso entre medias de quince minutos, la obra finalizaba:

- "Y vosotros haced que salude con descargas todo el ejército" – el escenario se vuelve negro y se corre el telón.

El público se levantó y aplaudió entusiasmado. Akane estaba encantada. Había sido una representación maravillosa y había disfrutado como una niña pequeña. Lo más agradable es que él también se lo había pasado bien. Esperaron hasta que algunos de los asistentes se marcharon para salir.

- ¡Me ha encantado! – dijo caminando de espaldas para poder mirarle a la cara - ¡Gracias por traerme!

- De nada. Me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado bien. Pero te recomiendo que te des la vuelta a no ser que pretendas caerte… - el tenía las manos a la espalda y lucía una tenue sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde vamos ahora? – se paró frente a él y ella también echó los brazos a su espalda - ¿A ese sitio interesante?

- ¿Te gusta la comida china? – preguntó acercándose un poco a Akane.

- No, no mucho – arrugó un poco la nariz, pero sin borrar la sonrisa.

- Olvida el sitio interesante, entonces. Sugiere tú.

- Qué tal si vamos a… - pensó durante unos segundos y entonces dijo - _D'angello_. – apretó los labios, esperando que el pusiera un gesto terrible ante la proposición del caro lugar.

- Uhm, comida italiana ¿eh? – Él comenzó a andar y ella le siguió - ¿Has estado en Italia alguna vez?

- No, nunca – para remarcar el hecho, movió negativamente la cabeza – No es una de mis prioridades de todos modos. Pero me gusta la comida italiana. Además, te puede gustar la comida típica de algún país y no entusiasmarte el susodicho país.

- _Precisamente ragazza_. – Arrulló con una sonrisa en sus labios - _Lei è la donna più attraente che io mai ho visto. (1)_

Akane se colocó delante de él y le frenó en seco apoyando una de sus manos en medio de sus pectorales. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, totalmente sorprendida y fascinada.

- ¿Sabes italiano? – sus labios permanecían ligeramente separados, con asombro.

- _La mia mamma è dell'Italia_.

- ¿Qué? – arrugó de nuevo la nariz y mantenía una sonrisa extrañada. Él empezó a reírse.

- Que mi madre es Italiana – dijo aún riendo y volviendo a caminar.

- Y ¿Qué es lo que has dicho antes?

- Que tenías razón con eso de que el hecho de gustarte la comida de un país no significa que te guste el susodicho. – hubo unos segundos de silencio - Te veo entre sorprendida y aturdida…

- No sé… La verdad es que no me imaginé ni por un segundo que fueras de origen italiano… - Se sintió torpe y un poco avergonzada, por haber dicho que Italia no era una de sus preferencias. Evidentemente que iba a ser sincera, pero no quería ofenderle…

- Tampoco es tan grave ¿no? Si hubiese matado a alguien entiendo que…

- No seas tonto. Es una forma de hablar… Evidentemente que no es algo grave, es solo que no lo imaginé. Igual que tampoco me esperaba que hubieras saltado en paracaídas.

- Entonces… ¿_La mia ragazza vuole andare a D'angello_? _(2)_

- Erm… - Akane arqueó una ceja ante la duda - ¿Sí?

El volvió a sonreír, atraído por su toque de inocencia y dulzura.

- Tranquila, has acertado – volvió a pasarle un brazo por los hombros – No te volveré a hablar en ningún idioma que no entiendas, lo prometo.

- ¡Ah¿Qué sabes más? – preguntó con ironía, sin terminar de creerle.

- Alguno que otro… - contestó con cierto tono incómodo

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- _Ich spreche Deutsch._

- ¡Uh! – apretó los labios - A sonado a enfado, eso es alemán – ella masculló una risa.

- Perfektionieren Sie!

- Ya, déjalo. – Le dio un golpecito en el abdomen - Has prometido que no me hablarías en ningún idioma que no conozca…

- Lo siento – dijo conciliador – Tienes razón. Pero nunca le digas a un alemán "_verdammter Hurenbock_" a no ser que quieras problemas.

- ¿Y qué significa? – preguntó curiosa - Aunque de todas formas nunca podría decírselo, ni siquiera lo puedo repetir y acabas de decirlo…

- Mejor, entonces – metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- Pero ¿qué significa?

- Hijo de la gran puta.

- ¡Vaya! Qué tierno… - canturreó, arrugando la nariz y enmarcando una sonrisa.

- Eso pensé yo también cuando me lo dijeron la primera vez.

Silencio durante unos segundos.

- Así que tu madre es italiana...– lanzó de improviso - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Sí, y se llama Nicola. ¿Y la tuya?

- Kimiko – silencio otra vez - ¿Por qué tienes nombre japonés y no italiano?

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no tenga un nombre italiano? – el arqueó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado. Algo que Akane consideró tremendamente atractivo.

- También es verdad. ¿Así que… tienes nombre italiano? – Akane estaba a punto de reírse.

- Sí. Además de mi nombre tengo un segundo nombre italiano. Como aquí no se acostumbra a poner dos nombres, digamos que el segundo se ha perdido.

- Vale, vale… ¿Pero cuál es? – estaba impaciente.

- ¿No te interesa mi vida o qué? – dijo con sarna.

- No es eso… - sonó dulce – Es solo que siento mucha curiosidad… Anda, dímelo… - se quejó remarcando el toque infantil.

- _Tiziano_ – masculló.

- Ranma _Tiziano_ – dijo ella en voz alta – suena bien… - le miró de reojo, con una pícara sonrisa - Me gusta.

- Gracias… - sonó aliviado - … ahora, hazme un favor – se acercó a su oído – no lo comentes por ahí ¿Uhm?

- Vale… - ella le miró a los ojos y de nuevo volvieron esas terribles ganas de besarle - ¿De quién son tus ojos azules? – apartó rápidamente la mirada.

- ¿Míos?

- No me refería a eso… - elevó la vista al cielo -…me refería…

- Ya se a qué te referías… Relájate. – La acercó un poco más a él, en un pequeño gesto de complicidad - Los he heredado de mi padre. Aunque los de él son más oscuros…

- Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos… - susurró mirando al suelo.

- Gracias Akane, pero ¿si te parecen tan bonitos por qué no los miras? Es un poco extraño que se lo digas al suelo.

- Hablo contigo – levantó la mirada. Estaba un poco asustada y avergonzada - no con el suelo – y se encontró con sus ojos.

- Lo se, pero puedes mirarme cuando me hables. Si no lo haces da la sensación de indiferencia.

- No es indiferencia es… - se mordió la lengua, iba a decir más de lo que debía.

- Entiendo… - silencio. Siguieron caminando y estaban a punto de llegar al restaurante - … el sentimiento es mutuo.

Volvió a mirarle. Sabía que si le besaba perdería el control sobre sí misma. Producía un efecto tan brutal en ella. Era como un imán del que sabría no podría alejarse. Era todo él; sus ojos, su voz, su calidez, su ternura, su manera de hablar, de expresarse, de caminar, de seducirla poco a poco…

- _Volesse baciarti (3) _– se acercó a escasos milímetros de sus apetitosos labios. Y él sabía que podría perder el control – Pero prefiero tomar el postre después de cenar…

- Estoy de acuerdo… - susurró sobre su boca - … Y prometiste… - el dedo índice de él se posó sobre ella

- No me digas que eso no lo has entendido, por que lo comprendería hasta una persona que no supiera hablar, solo por el contexto… - la miraba a los ojos, pero no podía evitar que estos le traicionasen y se posaran sobre sus labios - … me muero por ti…

Akane sintió como todo su cuerpo ardía. Un escalofrío. Como una sensación explosiva, radiante corría por sus venas. El calor que te inunda justo antes de recibir al orgasmo.

- Creo que no es necesario que te confirme nada ¿Verdad? – humedeció sus labios con la punta de su lengua, coqueta y sensual, pero sin pretenderlo ser – Lo estás comprobando por ti mismo – susurró.

- ¿El sentimiento es mutuo? – agregó como una respuesta que esperaba ser confirmada. Ella movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, contentándole – Bien… - se separó un poco de ella, conteniéndose… y sonrió – Vamos a cenar…

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Capítulo Revisado en: 16 Abril de 2006 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

¿Son imaginaciones mías o nuestros amigos se sienten muy, muy, muy atraídos el uno por el otro? Espero que la "sorpresa" sobre los orígenes de Ranma os hayan gustado, sobre todo a las chicas que no se por qué, solemos tener una cierta debilidad por los Italianos… Ay, ay…. Veremos cómo termina esta cita en la siguiente parte del Capítulo. 

Por si acaso alguno no entendió lo poquito que hay de italiano en los diálogos, aquí van unas traducciones:

_(1) Eres la mujer más atractiva que he visto nunca._

_(2) ¿Mi chica quiere ir a D'Angello?_

_(3) Quisiera besarte _

Quiero agradecer especialmente a Cassio, Artemisa, Shakka, Meritxell y Dita, por enviarme sus comentarios y… también por las "amenazas" que recibí de parte de algunas. También, como siempre, Mu-Tzu-Saotome, del que me encanta recibir sus apreciaciones por lo sincero y directas… Espero que te haya gustado este Capítulo, amigo mío. Y bueno, en general, agradeceros a todos los que leéis la historia, y me hacéis llegar vuestras opiniones de una manera u otra.

Ya sabéis que cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o apreciación son siempre bien recibidas y contestadas evamgpterra.es

**AnDrAiA **

* * *

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley. 

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons.

-->


	10. Capitulo VI, Parte II

**- CAPÍTULO 6 –**

_**Segunda Parte**_

El restaurante era íntimo y confortable. La luz de las velas en cada una de las mesas le daban un aspecto relajante y cálido. Estaban sentados prácticamente en el centro de la sala, en el segundo piso. Acababan de hacer el pedido.

- Así que escribes en Kawaii… - inició la conversación, utilizando un tono casual.

- Sí, así es.

- ¿Sobre qué escribes? – se apoyó en la mesa, mostrando interés. La luz de las velas acentuó un color grisáceo en sus ojos.

- Pues planteo los problemas hombre-mujer más comunes y trato de darles una explicación coherente.

- Aham… Una especie de consultorio a través del papel ¿O algo así?

- No, no es eso. Yo escojo un problema común entre las parejas y argumento el por qué ocurren esos problemas. Hablo de la mentalidad del hombre y de la mujer y las distintas formas de reaccionar ante ese mismo problema y entonces planteo una solución.

- Desde el punto de vista de una mujer – agregó él

- Desde el punto de vista de una psicóloga – no iba a permitirle que se entrometiese en su trabajo.

- Tres cuartos de psicóloga.

- Ibas increíblemente bien hasta que hemos empezado esta conversación – Akane bebió agua.

- No estoy tirando por tierra tu trabajo. Aunque seas psicóloga e intentes ser imparcial sigues siendo una mujer y hay cosas de la mentalidad de un hombre que jamás podrás plasmar en el papel, básicamente por que no eres uno. Además, la revista va dirigida a las mujeres, no puedes darle un enfoque masculino por que entonces a ellas no les gustaría lo que escribes.

- Procuro ser imparcial, aunque no lo creas. Hay lectores hombres en Kawaii. Sin ir más lejos mi editor jefe es un hombre y todo pasa por él antes de ser publicado – Bebió un poco más de agua -. Además, los problemas que planteo siempre son vividos desde fuera, nunca estoy involucrada en ellos. Por lo que yo solo veo y razono el por qué de ese altercado. E intento darles un enfoque humorístico y sarcástico en muchas ocasiones por que considero, que si vas a leer algo sobre un problema real, no interesa caldear más el asunto si no quitarle hierro.

- Me gusta tu estrategia. Y no sabía que tu editor jefe fuera un hombre, así que cambio de opinión. Supongo que serán artículos más imparciales al pasar por las manos de él antes de ser publicado.

- O a lo mejor se convierte en un artículo más masculino de lo que crees – Akane se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la mesa.

- No creo que le dejases hacer eso. Además, está comprobado que las mujeres sois más hábiles para esas cosas que nosotros. Y… por lo poco que te conozco no te costaría meterle gato por liebre y darle un artículo que, a simple vista, es lo que él te ha pedido pero que, si te fijas bien, te encontrarás la revolución femenina entre las letras.

- No soy feminista en absoluto. Así que no encontrarás algo así en ninguno de los artículos que publico. - Silencio - ¿Qué hay de ti, ejecutivo¿Para quién trabajas?

Ranma cambió su mirada a una más distante cuando escuchó esa pregunta. Después se relajó y sonrió.

- Trabajo en Panasonic. Soy el director de la división de cierre de contratos y negocios… Casi siempre de cara a otros, firmando papeles, revisando resultados, estadísticas, ganancias, pérdidas, teniendo constantes reuniones en diferentes países…

- ¡Vaya! Así que no paras de trabajar ¿Eh?

- Podría decirse que estoy disponible para la empresa las veinticuatro horas del día. En cualquier momento pueden llamarme por que algo se complica y tengo que irme a lidiar con el otro empresario para que no anule todo lo acordado o para que no rompa el contrato. Es un poco sacrificado, pero me pagan demasiado bien como para dejarlo…

- Así que, si ahora mismo te llaman ¿Te irías? – susurró sensual

- Debería irme sí… lo que no se es si tendría la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para levantarme de esta silla y dejar de mirarte…

En ese preciso instante, el camarero llegó con la cena. Les sirvieron y les trajeron una botella más de agua. Cenaron entre algunos comentarios a cerca de su vida, dándose detalles sin importancia, charlando de cosas triviales, entre sonrisas y miradas cargadas de sensualidad y ternura.

Cuando salieron del restaurante, Akane se encogió y tembló. Hacía frío esa noche, aún cuando la tarde había sido de lo más agradable.

- No vuelvas a salir sin una chaqueta - Ranma llevó su mano izquierda a la espalda. Después se quitó la americana y la colocó sobre los hombros de ella, abrazándola de seguido.

- Gracias. Y te haré caso. Las noches son muy frías… - se acurrucó más contra él.

Durante todo el camino no hablaron, simplemente compartieron el calor de sus cuerpos. Se acariciaban sutilmente, se acercaban, se anhelaban, se deseaban. Akane se apoyó contra él; era reconfortante, la hacía sentir tan bien, tan segura...

Al llegar al portal, Ranma se quedó rezagado y esperó detrás de ella a que ésta abriera la puerta. Después de unos segundos en los que Akane luchó con sus dedos fríos para que la respondieran, entraron en el portal. Fue como una ola abrasante de calor.

- ¡Joder, que frío! – dijo él subiendo los escalones y frotándose las manos – Me debes una. Te he salvado la vida…

- La verdad es que sí que me has salvado de morir congelada ahí fuera…

Subieron también en silencio. La tensión sexual por parte de ambos era muy notable. Él no quería abordarla allí, en un ascensor. Y ella quería que él la abordara en su cama.Ranma la dejó salir del ascensor y la siguió. Akane sintió como le flaqueaban las rodillas. El momento que tanto ansiaba se acercaba, y esperaba por toda la gloria que ocurriese. Le deseaba con una intensidad que nunca había experimentado anteriormente con ningún hombre. Y súbitamente, quiso romper ese silencio que la atormentaba.

- Que raro… Kira no ladra.

- Kira nunca me ladra. Solo a los desconocidos. Sabe que estoy aquí – él no dejaba de mirar y repasar el cuerpo de Akane desde atrás. Era perfecta, sencillamente perfecta. Sintió como su mente divagaba con imágenes de ambos en la cama.

- Eso explica por qué cuando subo no deja de ladrarme… - Akane sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y encajó la destinada en la cerradura. Se dio la vuelta y le miró – Bueno… - su boca se secó de repente al observarle.

- Bueno… - Ranma apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo los deseos de abalanzarse sobre ella - ¿Tendré mi beso de buenas noches?

- ¿Sólo quieres uno? Te conformas con poco… - Akane sonrió y miró hacia abajo.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta él la estaba besando apasionadamente. Ella gimió por la sorpresa y le abrazó, correspondiendo de la misma manera intensa al beso.

El rodeó con sus manos y acarició su estrecha cintura, sus bien torneadas y formadas caderas y la apretó contra sí mismo, sintiéndola desde los pechos hasta las rodillas. A la vez que la apoyaba suavemente contra la puerta de su apartamento.

Ranma separó la mano derecha de ella y buscó las llaves, a tientas,que permanecían en la cerradura. Cuando las encontró, afianzó su brazo izquierdo sobre el cuerpo de Akane y abrió la puerta.

- O entras ahora mismo… - dijo entre besos – O entramos los dos…

Akane quiso pensárselo, pero su boca fue más rápida por increíble que pudiera parecer. Su cerebro se había paralizado de repente, gracias a sus hormonas que comenzaron a revolucionarse de golpe, enviando ciertos mensajes a lugares concretos de su anatomía femenina… Su cuerpo se sintió seguro de lo que anhelaba casi con desesperación, de lo que quería y de lo que deseaba. Y su mente, estaba totalmente sumisa a las órdenes hormonales… Se sentía atractiva y segura de sí misma.

- Ven aquí… - susurró atrevidamente sobre sus labios atrayéndolo dentro del apartamento. Caminaron, sin parar de besarse, hacia la cama.

La americana resbaló de los hombros de Akane, dejándolos al desnudo. Él acarició uno de ellos, disfrutando de la tersedad y de su suavidad… A su vez, introducía su otra mano con delicada ternura bajo la camiseta de lycra, queriendo llegar más allá, estimularla aún más, desbordarla de calor. Quería saborear cada centímetro de su piel. Quería sentirla yaciendo entre sus brazos y temblar de pasión. Deseaba hacerla suya una y otra vez durante toda la noche, sin tregua.

Akane deslizó la camisa hacia atrás dejándole el torso desnudo, siendo ayudada por él quién la soltó rebujada sobre una silla. Ella acarició con sus finos dedos su poderoso pecho, sus amplios hombros, llenándose, deleitándose, admirándose por su exhuberante anatomía… y dejó que sus yemas sintieran el calor al tacto de su piel, deslizándose en un recorrido excitante hasta su abdomen, acariciando sus trabajados abdominales.

De repente, él la dio la vuelta. Pegó su cuerpo a la espalda de ella, como si de un imán se tratase. Besó su cuello con impaciente necesidad. Movió sus caderas sobre sus nalgas, excitándola, excitándose aún más. Sus vigorosas manos se deslizaron sobre su ropa y yacieron en su punto álgido, acariciándola sobre la tela. Y comprobó hasta el punto en qué ella estaba lista, dispuesta, enteramente para él.

Akane necesitaba con urgencia una estimulación completa, sin barreras.

- No, así no… - susurró en su oído, alejando sus manos hacia la cinturilla de la falda - … te necesito dentro de mí…

- Y yo necesito estarlo…

Ella se dio la vuelta, parándose frente a él, sonriéndole. Entonces, Ranma la sostuvo en brazos y la llevó hacia la cama, tumbándola con sumo cuidado e irguiéndose sobre ella. La besó de nuevo, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Acarició sus redondeados y níveos pechos, deleitándose en estimular las aureolas rosadas. Se sentía incomprendidamente aturdido, era la mujer más hermosa que había tenido jamás.

Siguió la senda por recorrer, saboreando con sus dedos la piel más suave y sensual que jamás había acariciado. Abordó su pierna, torneada, tonificada, maravillosa… y perdió su mano bajo la falda, presintiendo el aromático calor femenino.

- Uhm… Interesante… - sus dedos se enrollaron en la prenda íntima y la deslizó por sus largas piernas, unos centímetros hacia abajo, hasta que tropezó con la media que llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Después se acercó a su oído y le susurró - … si llego a saber esto, hubiéramos empezado mucho antes… - y acarició con ternura los jugosos pliegues femíneos, sin llegar a penetrarla.

- Pues ya que hemos perdido tiempo… - Akane desabrochó los pantalones de su amante y acaricio su excitado miembro - … no perdamos más… - hundió la mano bajo la última prenda que recubría su sexo y le acarició, piel contra piel.

Volvieron los besos ansiosos, estridentes, escalofriantes. Jamás había conocido a una mujer como ella, que pudiera solo con mirarle conseguir excitarle de sobremanera. Recorrió su cuello con su lengua, acarició el lóbulo de su oreja… Y la tensión, la excitación y la lujuria pudieron con todo poder sobre su mente. Retiró la mano de ella y la aprisionó sobre el colchón por encima de su cabeza. Si le hubiera seguido acariciando hubiera terminado en ese preciso instante.

- Tendrás condones… - masculló de repente, con las mandíbulas apretadas. Todo su cuerpo en tensión, expectante… Akane jadeaba, hambrienta y demasiado sensible, excitada,como para detenerse.

- ¿Ahora me lo preguntas? – Consiguió responder con reproche – ¿Estás completamente sano?

- Completamente – él entendió lo que ella quería decirle a la perfección.

- Entonces no pares… - deslizó las caderas, realizando movimientos sutiles con la pelvis, provocándole, incitándole a complementarla… - …estoy tomando la píldora…

Y en un movimiento preciso la penetró. Akane ahogó y desgarró un grito en sus cuerdas vocales. Se abrazó a él y hundió su rostro en sus robustas clavículas, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Sintió como su cuerpo se despertaba, como el calor la invadía a una velocidad vertiginosa, como sus músculos vaginales recibían a un visitante añorado y ansiado por mucho tiempo. Su corazón se exaltó, su respiración se quebraba a cada impulso. Perdió el control sobre su voz, sobre todos sus actos.

El vaivén se hizo constante, como las olas del mar que bañan la tostada arena. Más profundo o menos profundo, más lento o más rápido. Variando el ritmo, la intensidad de la melodía, pero con un fin común, llegar a la cúspide, terminar la obra comenzada.

- Eres la mujer más maravillosa que jamás he tenido… - susurró en su oído con una voz grave, profunda y rasgada.

Akane gimió y creyó recibir al orgasmo. Una nueva ola de calor abrasó todo su cuerpo con temerosa urgencia. Un escalofrío recorrió su ardiente piel, sus pechos se erizarony su cerebro aclamó un estímulo verbal.

- Dilo en italiano… - rogó casi inconscientemente,besando su mejilla.

- _Sei la donna… più meravigliosa che non ho avuto mai_

Y descubrió cuánto la excitaba recibir esas palabras en su oído y que estaba a punto de culminar…

- Otra vez… - volvió a implorar, con un gemido contenido, una respiración desequilibrada – Dilo otra vez…

- _Sei_ _la donna più meravigliosa che non ho avuto mai _– ella se estremeció entre sus brazos y él presintió lo que venía. Varió el ritmo a uno más intenso, más profundo. La sostuvo apretada contra su cuerpo, anidando su piel en la suya y susurró, en el momento preciso - _Adoro fare l'amore con te. _

Y Akane disfrutó del orgasmo más maravilloso e intenso de su vida. Gimió y gritó mientras la explosión de sensaciones recorría cada molécula de su cuerpo. Le abrazó, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, rasgando su piel. Imploró interiormente por tenerlo siempre, por deleitarse… y creyó volver al clímax al sentirse inundada por él.

Y él, se sintió más vivo que nunca.

- ¡Dios! – Sollozó repleta – Eres maravilloso… - acarició sus amplios hombros delicadamente, erizando sus sentidos al contacto con sus músculos, con el roce sobre cada poro de su piel, sintiendo su respiración cálida y agitada en la mejilla.

Ranma se dejó caer a un lado, besándola el cuello y acariciando su estrecha cintura. Acurrucándola junto a él. Quería saborear su aroma, guardarlo en su memoria y añorarlo cuando no lo tuviera.

- Me alegro de poder escucharte decir eso… - su mano se deslizó por la columna vertebral de ella. Dibujándola de arriba abajo en un roce sutil y delicioso, relajándola.

La luz de la calle se filtraba por la ventana, vertiendo luces y sombras maravillosas sobre sus cuerpos. Resaltando y escondiendo… Akane colocó sus manos debajo de la almohada y se apoyó sobre ellas. Se mordió el labio y le sonrió completamente feliz. Observando sus preciosos ojos plateados y, de camino a perderse por siempre en ellos, una duda la azotó sin esperarlo.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – su corazón se aceleró.

Sintió que se estaba volviendo loca. Podría jurar y perjurar que quería a ese hombre, que lo amaba y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. Apreció la envergadura del problema; solo había mantenido contacto físico pleno esa noche, solo había hablado con él tres veces y ya podía afirmar que deseaba tenerle por siempre a su lado. El ser humano es incomprensible, y su mente y su corazón eran sin duda los menos razonables…Y sus hormonas eran condenadamente rebeldese incontrolablescuando él estaba cerca.

- Qué romántica… - susurró él con una sonrisa y acariciándola el pómulo tiernamente con el dorso de la mano.

- Gracias… - le sacó la lengua - Pero…

- ¿Qué quieres tú? - la interrumpió, sin darla oportunidad a explicarse

- ¿Y tú? – era la vulnerabilidad, el pánico personificados.

- Algo más que lo que acaba de pasar, no lo dudes.

- ¿Y qué es ese algo más? – ella quería escucharlo de él, no quería ofrecerle la respuesta en bandeja.

- Los límites los pones tú… - el se removió – ¿Por qué no disfrutamos del momento? Ya pensaremos en lo demás.

- Necesito saber a qué atenerme _Tiziano_… - ella se dio la vuelta ofreciéndole una sensual visión de su nívea espalda - … no quiero llevarme sorpresas después…

- ¿Cómo que _Tiziano_? – Pegó todo su cuerpo al de Akane nuevamente, y deslizó su mano derecha por el estómago de ella, hacia abajo. – No me llames así… Nunca respondo por ese nombre – Esbozó la curva que conducía hasta su intimidad con ínfima delicadeza. Después, guiando a sus dedos en la dirección opuesta, abordó su vientre plano, los deslizó por entre sus pechos, de una manera tan exquisita como escalofriante. Y anhelante susurró en su cuello – Yo quiero hasta donde tú me dejes llegar – Agarró delicadamente la estrecha barbilla de ella, y la obligó a mirarle - Si no quieres pasar de esta noche, solo dilo. Si quieres encuentros casuales, dilo. Y si quieres una relación formal, dilo también. Yo me atengo a lo que tú elijas.

- ¿Y si elijo toda una vida? – preguntó con una mezcla de ironía y sorpresa

- Mañana mismo nos casamos – contestó con total naturalidad.

- O me estás tomando el pelo o estás como una cabra.

- Más bien lo segundo… - Ella volvió a darse la vuelta. Y él besó su hombro suave, delicadamente, como si acariciase con los labios una pieza de la más fina porcelana oriental. Después susurró - … Quiero averiguar, conocer y saber lo que hay dentro de esa cabecita tuya… Y no me importa estar toda la vida para conseguirlo.

Ella se giró, observándole inquisidora.

- ¿No lo estarás diciendo para quedar bien? – entrecerró los ojos con fiereza, advirtiéndole. Él negó con la cabeza – Vale… - mordió su labio inferior y le abrazó sonriendo – Eres un encanto…

Se quedaron abrazados durante unos minutos en silencio, escuchando sus parsimoniosas respiraciones. Akane se acurrucaba junto a él apoyándose en su extremidad superior, que se deslizaba porel espacioque formaba sufino y largo cuello,rodeandola por los hombros y acariciándolos. Entonces ella sintió la necesidad de conocer más de él, con súbita urgencia.

- ¿Tienes hermanos?

- Tengo un hermano mayor de treinta y cuatro y una hermana pequeña de veinticinco. – Afirmó con voz pausada, manteniendo los ojos cerrados- ¿Y tú?

Y también sintió como parte de su alma gritaba por liberarse y desnudarse para él.

- Tengo dos hermanas mayores. – Frunció los labios - No me llevo muy bien con ellas…

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó con voz extrañada y curiosa,abriendo los ojos y mirándola fijamente- ¿Por qué?

- Pues… yo siempre he sido la más independiente. Supongo que mis padres influyeron a que ahora tenga esta especie de resentimiento hacia mis hermanas… Siempre fueron más débiles que yo, requerían más atención de mis padres de la que yo supuestamente requería, así que… siempre he permanecido un poco apartada de ellas.

- En todas las familias pasa lo mismo, por lo que veo… - se sentó en la cama y se apoyó en el cabecero.

- Es completamente natural. El instinto humano hace que protejas al débil y te despreocupes del fuerte.

- También se puede conseguir convertir al fuerte en alguien débil.

- Sí y entonces protegerás a ese y desprotegerás a los otros. Termina siendo un círculo vicioso. – Silencio - ¿Cómo se llaman tus hermanos?

- Takashi y Shan.

- Y… ¿también tienen nombres italianos…? - canturreó con una sonrisa pícara, irguiéndose frente a él.

- ¿Qué te ha dado a ti con el italiano, eh? – Con el dedo índice tocó la punta de su nariz, de forma juguetona - Aleiandro y Annina.

- Oooh por supuesto – canturreó dejando los ojos en blanco un segundo -…nombres de toda la vida…

- ¿Qué esperabas? – se volvieron a fundir en un beso íntimo, cómplice, recreándose en disfrutarlo, en explorar la calidez mutua.

Y hablaron hasta muy entrada la madrugada, aprendiendo el uno sobre el otro, conociéndose y comprendiéndose. Hasta que sus cuerpos se rindieron ante Morfeo y yacieron abrazados sobre la cama.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Cap. Revisado: 30 de Abril de 2006 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Se que hay alguien por ahí que pretende matarme por este capítulo… Espero que me perdone la vida una vez lo haya terminado de leer y no le haya desencantado :P Ok, veremos que sucede después de esto. ¿Demasiado latino-italiano? No puedo remediarlo, si es que en cuestiones de amor, los latinos somos algo especiales... ¡Y a mi es que me encanta! Para ser sinceros, anoche revisé el Capítulo y estuve a punto de re-escribirlo, porque me he dado cuenta de que le faltan cositas... Pero bueno, para no retrasar, prometo compensar en un futuro

Y bueno, vamos con las contestaciones particulares

**Edda**: Me alegro que la historia te esté interesando y gustando. Jo, y mucho más que la descubrierás por recomendación de una amiga, eso es muy agradable . Aquí tienes ya la segunda parte de la cita... Espero que note desencante, a pesar de lo que ha sucedido :P Si quieres contactar conmigo, algo que me encataría que sucediera, puedes hacerlo en **evamgp(arroba)terra.es.** Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia. Un abrazo grande.

**Meli-chan03**: Para serte sincera, a mi el italiano no es que me apasionara demasiado, pero oye, como que empecé a encontrarle el gusto así, de repente, y mira tú lo que sucedió... Gracias por dejar la 'review' guapísima. Un Abrazo.

**Daniela**, **Minamo, ruth**: Espero que éste también os haya gustado ;)

**Minako**: Si he conseguido que te transmitiera sensualidad y has percibido la tensión, me siento muy satisfecha. Gracias por leer la historia y especialmente por dejar una 'review'. Espero que te siga gustando la historia:)

**KARLA**: Ok, aquí tienes la segunda parte A veces tengo que parar un poquito porque si no, me pilláis por donde voy escribiendo, y entonces las actualizaciones se demorarían mucho más :) Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejar una 'review' y también por seguir la historia. Muchos Besos.

**Carolina**¿Verdad que suena bien nuestro idioma hermano? Ah y es que los hombres italianos tienen un no se qué y un qué se yo que cautiva... Uhm, el segundo nombre de Ranma tiene una explicación que más adelante se dará :P Gracias por dejar la 'review' y por seguir la historia. Besitos guapa.

**Cassio**: I love you Girl! And I love your stories! Como mola eso de jugar con ventaja ¿eh? Somos malas... A ver si van a extorsionarnos o algo así :O Un besazo enorme penka, y un abracico también. ¡Te veo luego!

**3-CiNdY-3**: Me ha parecido curioso como el origen de él os ha sorprendido tanto... Pero eso buena señal. El niño resulta más interesante así ¿cierto? Gracias por seguir la historia guapísima, y por dejar tus 'reviews'. ¡Gracias!

**Kari-Saotome**¡Ups! Pues me parece que terminó quemándose ¿Qué opinas? Gracias por leer la historia y por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme una 'review'. Besos

**Maria-T**: Gracias por seguir la historia y por dejar tu opinión. Intentaré leer tus historias en cuanto tenga un ratito, estoy apuradísima con los exámenes finales. ¡Ey, qué bien que estudiaras italiano! Yo lo voy aprendiendo sola... Soy auto-didacta, así que seguramente que cometeré algún que otro error... ¡Gracias de nuevo por leer!

**Mu-Tzu-Saotome**: Esperaré impaciente lo que opinas de este capítulo... Tengo a gente que pretendía matarme si ocurría esto, pero espero que el desarrollo les haya hecho cmabiar de idea. A ver qué opinas tú de lo que ha sucedido.No dudes que Nicola y Akane se encontrarány creo que, tanto el carácter de ella, comolas situaciones ylas conversacioneste gustarán ¡O eso espero! Pero para esta parte, aún queda...;) ¡A ti también te buscan los de las batas blancas¡Dios Mío! Es una epidemia... Me llevan persiguiendo meses :O Un Besote y un Abrazo enormes

**hawt**: Quizá tengas razón en que todo sucede como muy a lo perfecto. Bueno, es una ficción y estamos soñando... Ya que en la vida real no todo sale tan bien, démonos un gustazo leyendo una ficción que se salga de lo cotidiano y verdadero en lo que se refiere a relaciones ¿No? De todos modos, no te preocupes... tú deja que la relación avance. Normalmente los idílios amorosos de primeras son perfectos, es cuando avanza el tiempo que te das cuenta que igual el principio no fue tan fantástico... :P En fin, que habrá de todo, solo deja que el señor cronos siga funcionando. Sobre el nombre de Nicola ¡Ah¿Quién te dijo que era un nombre italiano? Que la madre sea italiana no refiere que tenga un nombre propiamente del país. Te daría una explicación exacta, pero adelantaría acontecimiento futuros de la historia Pero, de todas formas, gracias por decírmelo porque, realmente, podría haberlo hecho sin darme cuenta y hubiese sido genial porque lo podría haber corregido antes de seguir metiendo la pata. Así que, te agradezco mucho que lo comentaras, de veras :) Gracias por leer la historia, y sobre todo por dejar la 'review'. Un Abrazo.

**alory:** Si te hace reír, eso es genial. Mira que yo siempre creí que mi sentido del humor es un tanto rarito, y que no conseguiría darle "gracia" a los diálogos. Pero oye, si consigues reírte, me alegra muchísimo. Gracia spor seguir la historia y por tomarte el tiempo en dejar tu opinión. ¡Gracias!

**Amelice Verdoux** ¡Pues no se qué decir! Salvo un... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**airamluar**¡Los españoles, los griegos, los sureños franceses... Gracias por seguir la historia

**gertrudis**: Muchísimas Gracias por tu comentario y tus halagos ¡Y por seguir la historia!. A mi también me encantan en los Universos Alternos, o en una época de mayor edad si es que seguimos el ritmo de la serie... ¿Demasiado inmaduros en la serie? Tal vez... Pero siguen siendo encantadores

**f-zelda**: Pues no, no aparecerán otros personajes de la serie. Al menos no es esa mi idea... Pero espero que eso no te desanime a continuar leyendo la historia... Es un Universo Alterno, tal vez no ponga Ryouga, pero si que aparezcan "pretendientes" ;) Gracias por leer, y gracias por tu dejar tu opinión.

anna15¿Te suena raro? Te aseguro que de nombres italianos, Tiziano, era el que mejor quedaba xD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por dejar tu opinión y por leer la historia.

Ya sabéis que cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o apreciación son siempre bien recibidas y serán contestadas evamgpterra.es

**AnDrAiA **

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. -->


	11. Capítulo VII, Parte I

**- CAPÍTULO 7 –**

_**Primera Parte**_

Ranma había despertado con la primera luz de la mañana. Miró la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche de Akane, hacía tres horas que se habían quedado dormidos. A ella le sedujo antes la idea de dejarse arrastrar al país de los sueños… aunque intentó luchar por permanecer despierta. Siempre recordaría la manera en que se había ido quedando dormida poco a poco entre sus brazos, como le pesaban los párpados y como se acurrucaba inconscientemente sobre él. Era un ángel, sin duda alguna.

Hablaron y rieron durante varias horas la noche anterior. Hicieron comentarios sobre la familia, del trabajo, de sus gustos literarios, musicales, su forma de ver y entender la vida, incluso de política. Evidentemente no profundizaron demasiado en los temas, pero trataron de todo un poco, conociéndose así algo más.

Ranma se deslizó despacio fuera de la cama, con sumo cuidado, para no despertarla. Caminó hacia la mesa en donde Akane tenía el ordenador. Observó algunos papeles que tenía sobre ella y leyó algunas de las notas que había allí. Eran anotaciones sobre artículos, por lo que pudo deducir. Después fue a por su camisa y mientras se la ponía regresó al escritorio, cogió un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir, con la mano izquierda.

Ella se había despertado cuando le extrañó a su lado. Le vió caminar hasta el escritorio y comenzar a escribir algo. Recordó la maravillosa noche anterior y deseó pasar más noches así en su vida, junto a él.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó ella, removiéndose entre las sábanas. Él dejó de escribir y enfocó su vista sobre Akane.

- Hola preciosa… - susurró acercándose a la cama - … siento haberte despertado… - se sentó a su lado y la acarició la mejilla

- No importa… - se acurrucó en la almohada, suspirando.

- Tengo que ir a correr con Kira y luego resolver unos asuntos… ¿Te apetece quedar para comer?

- Vale. – Respondió con una sonrisa - ¿A qué hora?

- Sobre las… - volvió a mirar el reloj de la mesilla - … ¿Dos? De todas formas te llamaré cuando venga a casa…

- Me parece bien… - volvió a removerse. Recibió un beso en la frente, que la hizo abrir los ojos sorprendida.

- Sigue durmiendo… - caminó con dirección a la salida y antes de marcharse de la habitación la susurró - …que descanses...

Al cabo de unos segundos Akane escuchó la puerta cerrarse. y todo quedó en un atronador y vacío silencio. Se estiró en la cama y suspiró feliz, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Eran las once de la mañana. Habían pasado tan solo cuatro horas desde que Ranma se había marchado y ya le estaba echando de menos.

Se preguntó por qué la primera etapa de una relación era tan intensa. Por qué cuando uno no se conoce desea por encima de todo estar con la otra persona, de adorarle y hacer cualquier cosa por él ó ella y sin embargo, a medida que la intimidad es mayor, que se pasa más tiempo junto a la pareja y se conoce más a fondo, toda la intensidad se transforma en conformidad. ¿Por qué ocurría de esa manera¿Es que acaso una vez que conocemos lo que creemos es un todo de una persona, deja de interesarnos¿Por qué la fogosa pasión de los primeros encuentros sexuales dejaban de estar presentes, pasado un cierto tiempo que podría llamar prudencial?

Por supuesto, esperaba que a ella eso jamás le ocurriera.

Había quedado a las once en la cafetería "High-Tech" con Sarah y Diana. Después de unos días, iban a reunirse de nuevo las tres a tomar algo a la vez que conversaban de "cosas de mujeres".

Mientras caminaba con rumbo al café, iba pensando sobre si contarles o no su excitante cita. Si bien Akane por una parte estaba deseando explicarlas con pelos y señales que esa misma noche acababa de perder su virginidad regenerada durante un par de años, también tenía sus dudas al respecto. Ella era la primera que siempre había seguido las reglas femeninas al pie de la letra y había quebrantado una de las más importantes en lo referente a las citas "no acostarse con él antes de la tercera a no ser que quieras que pierda el interés por ti". Ya podía imaginarse sus reacciones: "Akane estás loca, si ese tío te gusta no deberías haber hecho eso" "A los hombres no les gustan las mujeres fáciles para una relación estable, tendrías que haber esperado" y más comentarios del estilo acompañados de unos ojos como platos y gestos grotescos. El problema, es que ellas no habían tenido ESA cita con ÉL. Ni tampoco habían sido seducidas de esa manera. Y tampoco sentían esa necesidad sexual que ella si padecía, ya que Sarah tenía a su ex-marido y Diana a su prometido. ¿Tenía ella a alguien real para desfogarse? No. No, hasta ahora.

Entró a la cafetería y las buscó con la mirada. No vio a nadie y miró su reloj de pulsera. Como siempre, había llegado antes de hora.

Buscó una mesa en donde sentarse que estuviera más o menos aislada del resto; aunque iba a intentar no decirles nada respecto a que se había acostado con él, no podía prometerse a sí misma que fuera a conseguir no hablar de ello… Así que mejor estar en una mesa en donde solo unos pocos, preferiblemente nadie, escuchasen el sermón que le iban a dar.

Nada más sentarse apareció el camarero.

- Bueno días¿Qué desea tomar?

- De momento un té con limón, por favor – Akane se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó caer en la silla de al lado mientras el camarero iba a por su pedido. Sacó el teléfono móvil de uno de los bolsillos y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que llegó Sarah.

- ¿Aún no ha llegado Diana? – se sentó frente a ella y dejó su abrigo encima del de Akane – Madre mía, que frío hace hoy – se frotó las manos.

- No todavía no. ¿Un poco de té? – le acercó la taza humeante

- Ahora pido yo uno – se asomó buscando al camarero - ¿Cómo te has sentado aquí? Normalmente nos ponemos al lado del ventanal…

- Aquí también se está bien y mucho más calentito… - mintió escondiendo la mirada en el té dorado de la taza.

- Sí, eso es cierto… - le hizo una seña al camarero y pidió otro té con limón. Aclarando que por favor, el agua estuviera prácticamente hirviendo – No soporto cuando te traen un té templado. Claro como ellos no están fuera no vienen con frío de tres pares de narices. ¿No se dan cuenta que cuando entramos aquí parecemos el imbécil de Rudolph?

- No te metas con el pobre venado, que no te ha hecho nada.

En ese momento apareció Diana por la puerta. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la cabeza escondida como una avestruz entre el cuello del abrigo.

-¡Brr, qué frío! – Se dejó caer en la silla, sin quitarse el abrigo - ¿Cómo han podido bajar tanto las temperaturas¡Ayer podías ir en manga corta!

- Eso nos pasa por vivir en esta parte del planeta, si nos fuéramos al trópico nos moriríamos de calor todo el año. Podríamos ver cuerpos esculturales fuéramos donde fuésemos – dijo Sarah apoyando los codos en la mesa y la barbilla sobre las manos, con gesto soñador.

- Eso si no te trae de vuelta un tifón o un huracán hasta esta otra parte del planeta – Akane sonrió. La idea del trópico estaba bien a su juicio, pero solo para unas vacaciones.

- ¡Qué trágica Akane! – dijo Diana entrando en calor poco a poco – Pues entonces busquemos otro sitio del globo para vivir sin estos fríos.

- Hungría – Exclamó Sarah

- ¿Estas loca? – Akane la miró con la mandíbula desencajada – En Hungría la media está en veintiún grados en verano y cero en invierno.

- ¿Korea? – sugirió Diana

- Demasiada humedad, la ropa se te quedaría pegada al cuerpo como una lapa... Horrible.

- Sugiere alguno tú, tanto qué sabes de temperaturas terráqueas.

- Italia – le salió espontáneamente, sin pensarlo.

- ¿No hace mucho calor en verano por allí? – dijo con tono burlesco Sarah

- Y lo peor, son veranos secos… te ahogarías en dos segundos casi seguro – agregó Diana convencida.

- Es un clima más parecido al nuestro en verano que cualquiera de los dos que habéis sugerido vosotras… - Akane bebió un poco de té - … Ahora tengo calor – susurró.

El camarero llegó con el té de Sarah. Diana pidió un café solo y Akane pidió otro.

- Tengo noticias, chicas. Es muy posible que me asciendan en un par de semanas…

- ¡Eso es genial Sarah! – exclamó Diana aplaudiendo

- ¡Enhorabuena, cielo! – se sumó Akane a la alegría - ¿Te lo han confirmado ya?

- Bueno, no, aún no la verdad. – De repente se quedó mirando a la mesa - Pero soy la única que podría ascender por muchos factores: antigüedad, experiencia, ritmo de trabajo… además de todo el papeleo importante que llevo. Papeleo que solo recaería en manos de alguien responsable. Es decir, yo. Así que…

Diana y Akane se miraron. Sabían las ganas y lo bien que se merecía Sarah su ascenso y el consecuente aumento de sueldo. Pero sabiendo, por lo que ella había comentado, como era su jefe directo, lo tenía un poco complicado.

El camarero entró de nuevo en escena y les sirvió los cafés. Cuando se marchó siguieron con la conversación.

- Bueno, entonces pronto tendremos que preparar una fiesta en condiciones, por todo lo alto, para Sarah... – dijo Diana

- Yo ahora mismo propongo un brindis por ese pedazo de aumento que va a conseguir en un par de semanas…

Levantaron las tazas, las juntaron haciendo que resonaran y después bebieron un poco de cada una.

- Nada… - susurró Sarah casi quemándose la garganta - … Esto hay que hacerlo con una copita de Whiskey o Martini…

- Deja eso para más tarde o para el día de la fiesta. A las once de la mañana a mi no me entra ni una gota de alcohol en el cuerpo… - aclaró Diana moviendo las manos negativamente y echándose hacia atrás. Al dejarse caer contra el respaldo se quejó - ¡Auch!

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Akane curiosa

- Yo creo que he dormido mal, me duele la espalda… - explicó mirando a la taza de café y acariciándose la parte de atrás - … ya se pasará…

- Eso seguro que ha sido que tu y Mike habéis hecho alguna posturita fuera de lo común y al no estar acostumbrados así os pasa… - Sarah apretó los labios conteniendo una carcajada

- No, para nada – la miró inquisidora – Nosotros somos muy normales, no como otros… - le sacó la lengua

Y Akane se mordió la suya. El tema del sexo era mejor ni tocarlo…

- ¡Por cierto! – gritó de repente Sarah, haciendo que Akane se atragantase - ¿Qué tal tu cita con el vecinito?

- ¿Quieres matarme o qué? – dijo limpiándose con una servilleta de papel y dejando la taza encima del platito.

- ¡SÍ! Cuéntanos, cuéntanos… - a Diana le cambió por completo el gesto - ¿Qué tal te fue?

- Pues muy bien – Akane se irguió y se apoyó en la mesa - … Fuimos a ver 'Hamlet', por cierto os recomiendo que vayáis por que es un montaje sensacional – aclaró bajando el tono de voz – y luego fuimos a D'Angello a cenar.

- ¡D'ANGELLO! – Sarah se llevó la mano sobre le pecho - ¡Dios! Es un sitio carísimo… Aunque para la primera cita está bien impresionar… - miró a Diana esperando su confirmación, la cual se la dio asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Bueno ya os dije que es empresario… Trabaja para Panasonic y es el mandamás de la división de cierre de contratos y negocios.

- ¡Encima con dinero! No, si aquí la amiga no habrá encontrado en tanto tiempo a ninguno, pero cuando se decide a buscarlo no se conforma con cualquier cosa. – esa fue Diana, con cara de sorpresa.

- Yo no le busqué, simplemente apareció… - se defendió y con una pícara sonrisa agregó - … en frente de mi puerta…

- Bueno, vale, deja de darnos envidia… - intervino Sarah - … y cuéntanos más. ¿Está duro o flácido?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – gritaron Diana y Akane al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó la risa de las tres.

- Hija, quiero decir… ¿Está cachas, de buen ver… O es del montón tirando hacia abajo?

Se hizo el silencio. Diana y Sarah la miraban expectantes y ansiosas. Ella buscaba la palabra adecuada para describirle.

- Indescriptible… - susurró ella

- ¡Buf! – Sarah se abanicó con la mano, por el tono que había empleado Akane tenía que ser todo un monumento - ¡Creo que voy a llamar a los bomberos¡Vais a prender fuego al edificio cuando os acostéis!

Mientras Diana chocaba las palmas con Sarah en señal de victoria, Akane observó el de repente atrayente color negro del café.

- Es divertido, inteligente… - comenzó para que dejaran de llevar el tema por allí - …y se portó maravillosamente bien conmigo. Fue increíble, por que, sentí que conectábamos tan bien... – "Y tanto, guapa" agregó su mente - Creo que me repito un poco hablando de él, además es que siempre digo lo mismo…

- Si a nosotras nos encanta que lo hagas ¿Verdad Diana?

- Por supuesto. Venga, dinos más. Que tenemos que sacarte las cosas de entre las muelas con bastoncillos para los oídos.

- Es que no se qué más contaros… - "Oh si, como si no hubiera algo importante que contar ¿verdad?" volvió a recordar su mente - …Bueno a ver… Tiene dos hermanos, uno mayor y una hermana pequeña.

- Bien, bien, hablar de la familia es bueno. Significa que quiere que le conozcas… - se apresuró a comentar Sarah.

- Y… - las miró a las dos rápidamente. Parecían cazadoras al acecho de su presa, apoyadas en la mesa y echadas hacia delante - … es italiano – terminó.

Las mandíbulas se les desencajaron.

- ¡Será perra, por eso ha dicho Italia antes! – Sarah echó la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose.

Diana tenía una mirada indescifrable.

- Bueno, NO es del todo italiano, su madre lo es. Y él sabe italiano y alemán. Por cierto… – ladeó la cabeza y sonrió – no sabía que el italiano fuera tan sensual. Nunca me lo había parecido.

- A ti lo que te pasa es que te parece sensual en él, guapa – dijo saliendo del shock Diana – Seguro que si yo te hablo en italiano te ríes de mi…

- Es una respuesta razonable – dijo Akane bebiendo café después – Y hemos quedado para comer hoy, dijo que me llamaría durante la mañana.

- Uhh…Va en serio… ¿eh? – Afirmó Sarah – Agárrale, no lo dudes mucho. Por que mira, en un futuro si no te satisface sexual o emocionalmente, al menos tienes dinero que gastarle.

- No soy así Sarah… - se medio quejó Akane por el concepto que su amiga quería imponerla sobre las relaciones.

- Cuando te engañen lo serás…

- ¿Quieres dejar eso? – Diana la miró afectada – NO te engañó. Vale que habéis vuelto apenas hace un mes y todo está muy reciente, pero a ver si te entra en la cabeza que ÉL NO TE ENGAÑÓ…

- Pues ya nos contarás qué tal os va en la comida, entonces – agregó Sarah haciendo que ignoraba a Diana.

- ¿Pagará él no? - dijo aún quejándose mentalmente por el poco caso que le hizo Sarah. Cuando se percató de que había preguntado en vez de afirmado, rápidamente se corrigió - Quiero decir, QUE PAGUE ÉL, que para eso es el rico.

- Diana, yo también tengo dinero. Puedo pagarme mi plato de comida y el suyo también, Gracias.

- Si lo digo por que a eso, se le llama cortesía y caballerosidad.

- A eso se le llama machismo embotellado en frasco de mujer, cariño – Sarah la abrazó sonriéndola – Pero si él insiste en pagar, déjale. A los hombres les hiere el orgullo querer invitar y que ella no les deje…

- No te preocupes, si él insiste, él paga. – afirmó Akane. Y era lo que pensaba hacer, no mentía.

- Generalizando el monotema – ahora fue el turno de Diana. Se irguió y frunció un poco el ceño mientras lanzaba la pregunta - ¿Por qué los hombres intentan arreglarlo todo con el sexo?

Ahí estaba otra vez, la indeseable palabra de esa mañana.

- Por que es su única arma, ya que el cerebro no les funciona – dejó caer Sarah, como si fuera la verdad absoluta del mundo. Akane rió.

- No, en serio ¿Por qué lo hacen? Ayer Mike y yo discutimos por la tarde – su voz se quebró, un poco - …y quiso arreglarlo con sexo.

- Ahora que lo dices - frunció los labios, pensativa y en casi un susurró dijo -...el imbécil de Nico también lo hace… - y elevó el tono de voz para dirigirse a su amiga - ¿Alguna explicación razonable para esto Akane?

- Nunca había pensado en ello – Meditó un poco -. Supongo que tendrá algo que ver con los instintos. Es posible que esa sea la manera que tienen de pedir perdón. Puede que en parte sea por que ellos tienen menos capacidad de expresión que nosotras y se bloquean antes y prefieren hacerlo de un modo físico, cuerpo a cuerpo, que se les da mejor.

- ¿Eso será un derivado de sus instintos de lucha por saber quién se lleva el harén? Por lo de cuerpo a cuerpo… - sugirió Diana

- No se… - respondió Akane bebiendo lo último que quedaba de su café.

- Eso son los instintos del mono. – Akane y Diana empezaron a reír - Han desarrollado la capacidad de comunicarse con gestos y sonidos grotescos cuando quieren algo, pero no lo han hecho por que no puedan hablar no, si no por que son vagos. Así son los hombres. Pueden follarte, unos mejor que otros, te harán caso en lo que les digas, pero no esperes que se comuniquen contigo de una forma verbal… ¡No! Eso nunca.

- Puede que tengáis razón… - dijo Akane aún con una sonrisa en los labios y recordando lo bien que se había comunicado con ella cierta persona… Siempre tenía que haber una excepción a la regla ¿no? – Quién sabe…

- Lo que está claro es que los hombres vienen de otro planeta… Por ejemplo ¿Nunca os ha pasado que vienen enfadados del trabajo y lo único que quieren es follar? – Sarah se sorprendía más a medida que avanzaba en la pregunta – Yo llego enfadada del trabajo y lo único que quiero es darme una buena ducha y aislarme del mundo hasta que se me pase, o si no hablar con él o con una amiga y desahogarme, pero ellos no, ellos quieren sexo…

Akane ya ni siquiera escuchaba el argumento, sus oídos y su cerebro se habían empeñado en comprender nada más que las palabras "follar" y "sexo".

- ¡Es verdad! A Nico le pasa exactamente lo mismo. Y cuanto más malo haya sido el día, más ganas tiene. Y no creas que revolotea o algo para hacerme cambiar de idea aunque yo no quiera, no, directamente a meterme mano, sin siquiera haberme saludado.

- Eso debe ser la dichosa testosterona, por que no puede haber ninguna explicación lógica a eso. O viene encendido en modo sexual o viene en modo "peleón". Como me descuide, algún día de estos en que llega así a casa se liará a puñetazos con la lámpara de la mesita de noche…

Diana rió y Akane ya no aguató más.

- Me he acostado con él – masculló sin mucho ánimo. Algo de lo que se sorprendía por que había sido su mejor experiencia sexual.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Sarah descolocada por el repentino cambio de conversación y por la suculenta información que acababa de recibir.

- ¡Te has acostado con él! – Diana se había quedado prácticamente de piedra- ¡Pero Akane, si solo habéis salido juntos una vez¿No decías que te interesaba?

- ¿Has oído algo de lo que dije antes, Diana? – Alegó en su defensa – Sarah, tu misma has dicho que si me hablaba de la familia es que iba en serio ¿verdad? – de repente la asaltó la duda.

- Sí, pero una cosa es que tengáis una cita y habléis de las familias y cada uno a su casa y otra muy distinta es que te hable de la familia y acabaseis en la cama. – Silencio - Yo he sido bastante promiscua antes de casarme y cuando te acuestas con un hombre en la primera cita ya no te ven de la misma manera cielo, créeme.

- Ya, pero vosotras no habéis tenido la cita que tuve yo y tampoco le conocéis. No conversasteis con él, no visteis como nos mirábamos, las caricias, los gestos, la complicidad… es algo que nunca he tenido con ninguna de mis anteriores parejas. Y dudo mucho que alguna vez un hombre os haya seducido de la manera que él me sedujo a mi… - hubo uno par de segundos más de silencio - ¡Y tuve el mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida! – exclamó cerrando pesadamente los párpados y abriéndolos repleta de euforia al recordarlo - ¡Por Dios, fue increíble!

- Akane mira – Sarah estaba más seria de lo habitual – …espero que esto vaya en serio por que te veo más ilusionada de lo normal con un hombre al que apenas conoces o que estás empezando a conocer. Lo único que no quiero es que te haga daño. Si te has acostado con él, me parece perfecto es más, lo aplaudo porque era algo que esperabas y necesitabas desde hacía tiempo – Diana miraba Sarah, apretando los labios y asintiendo casi inconscientemente ante esas últimas palabras -…pero ten muy presente que puede que no quiera nada más contigo que sexo o algún encuentro casual…

- Sí, Akane, ten cuidado. Al menos estate prevenida… - Diana la acarició la mano en señal de apoyo.

- Mirad, por lo poco que he visto y fiándome de mi criterio y de sus propias palabras… - suspiró - …es muy directo y dice las cosas a las claras.

- Si, de acuerdo. ¿Y qué? –preguntó Diana sin soltar su mano

- Estamos saliendo - Ambas se la quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta – Se lo pregunté ¿vale? Le dije que quería saber exactamente a qué atenerme con él. Si esto podía llegar a algo serio o era solo pasajero, un magreo y ya está, para evitar así llevarme el chasco de mi vida. Pero me dejó claro que él quería algo formal conmigo. – Cogió su abrigó y rebuscó en el bolsillo – Estuvimos hablando prácticamente toda la noche y dormimos juntos y… ésta mañana se ha ido por que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos… – sacó un trozo de papel - …y mirad la nota que me ha escrito, aunque me despedí de él antes de que se marchara.

Dejó la nota sobre la mesa y ambas se echaron sobre ella. Y ésta decía: "_¡Buenos Días dormilona! He tenido que irme a arreglar unos asuntos. Volveré aproximadamente a media mañana; te llamaré para quedar y así comemos juntos. Ya te hecho de menos, mia dama_."

- Vaya, vaya… - susurró Diana – Bonita letra…

- Interesante nota… - Sarah la miró seria - Oye¿Tiene ese miembro de actor porno con el que decías que habías chocado aquel día? – Aquella pregunta había sido la manera de su amiga de darle el visto bueno. Akane apretó los labios, se sonrojó y afirmó con la cabeza. - ¡Por qué no me lo encontraría yo! – medio gimió poniendo los ojos en blanco, exagerando la situación. Lo que arrancó las sonrisas de sus dos compañeras, que era exactamente lo que pretendía.

- Bueno, todo parece de color rosita chicle. Así que… ¿Cuándo nos lo vas a presentar? – preguntó Diana, haciendo un gesto con la mano que indicaba un claro y simpático "Ni caso" hacia su amiga.

- No corras tanto… - se apresuró a decir Sarah - … dales un respiro. Y si la cosa sigue adelante y les va bien, pues entonces que nos lo presente. Aunque a mi… - sacó la plateada agenda electrónica - …me viene bien cenar con vosotros el próximo sábado ¿Qué tal?

Diana echó a reír. Akane se sujetó la frente con la mano y riendo también, movió la cabeza en señal de negación, dejando en el aire un claro "_No sé que podemos hacer contigo, Sarah_".

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Cap. Revisado: 06 de Mayo de 2006 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Y de nuevo conversación entre chicas... Me encanta escribir esas partes, me resultan muy entretenidas y enriquecedoras... Atentos hombres, estáis descubriendo de qué y cómo hablamos algunas mujeres cuando tenemos nuestras interesantes y nutritivas "charlas de chicas"... Eso sí, sólo estáis viendo la parte que concierne a lo relativo a cuando una está enamorada (o cree estarlo...). Ya veremos más adelante qué ocurre...

Y también va una queja para vuestra peleona testosterona ¡Cuando las chicas estamos enfadadas por lo general el sexo NO nos interesa! Y esto, para las chicas.. ¡Intentad comprenderlos cuando vengan en modo 'sexual'! Las hormonas es algo que no controlamos, en ninguno de los casos, así que, a armarnos de paciencia y a intentar ser comprensivos los unos con los otros. Ahí queda eso :P

Bueno y ahora tengo que irme... Re-editaré este archivo a la noche, con las respuestas particulares a las 'reviews' que me dejáis. Las que agradezco de todo corazón. La opinión de los lectores es muy importante para alguien que hace lo que puede por escribir algo medianamente decente (que no quiere decir esto que se consiga).

Quiero dedicar esta historia, aunque ya lo habré puesto antes, especialmente y con muchísimo cariño a mi gran amiga Cassio que, además, el día 7 cumplió añitos ¡Felicidades Guapa! Espero que hayas pasado un buen día

Ya sabéis que cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o apreciación son siempre bien recibidas y serán contestadas evamgp(arroba)terra.es

**AnDrAiA **

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. -->


	12. Capítulo VII, Parte II

**- CAPÍTULO 7 –**

**Segunda Parte**

Con la caja de cereales frente al teclado y una botella de agua a su lado, Akane estaba pegada al ordenador leyendo sus e-mails. Su editor jefe había dado el visto bueno a dos artículos que le había mandado recientemente. Ahora tendría dos semanas cubiertas, más el especial de Navidad. Por fin había adelantado trabajo. Llevaba tiempo intentándolo y ahora, que se sentía más inspirada que nunca, lo había conseguido.

Eran las 12.30 y Ranma aún no había llamado. Mirando al móvil que estaba a su izquierda, se le pasó la idea de descolgar y marcar su número de teléfono. Se frotó los ojos. Estaba teniendo una crisis de histerismo por que él no se había comunicado con ella todavía. Parecía, corrección, se sentía desesperada por escuchar su voz.

Hundió la mano en la caja de cereales sin apartar la vista del teléfono. De repente, el pequeño aparato comenzó a vibrar y a punto estuvieron los cereales de esparcirse por todo el suelo. Colocó la caja sobre la mesa con ambas manos, con visible nerviosismo y comprobó en la reluciente pantalla que era él.

- ¡Hola!

- Hola preciosa¿Has dormido bien?

- Sí, perfectamente… - se levantó de la silla y empezó a andar de un lado para otro de la habitación - …aunque me he escapado por ahí a desayunar con unas amigas, tampoco creas que me he levantado mucho más tarde que tú… - se escuchó una sonrisa ahogada - …supongo que estarás hecho polvo.

- No lo supongas – dijo con tono agotado, aunque luego hizo un amago de rectificar y agregó - Tampoco tanto. ¿Lo has pasado bien?

- ¡Sí, claro! Con ellas siempre me lo paso bien. – pensó en decirle que querían conocerle, pero inmediatamente decidió que era mejor no revolucionar demasiado las cosas. Ya iba demasiado rápido todo como para también querer correr con las presentaciones.

- Me alegro. Ahora voy para casa, dejo unas cosas, me doy una ducha y… ¿nos vamos por ahí a comer?

- Genial… - dijo con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿Dónde iremos?

- Ya decidiremos algo luego… Te veo dentro de un rato _mia dama_.

- Hasta luego… - Akane se quedó con el teléfono pegado al oído hasta que sonó el tono que indicaba que la comunicación había terminado.

Cuando regresó al mundo real se dio cuenta de su persistente actitud adolescente. Quería encontrar un por qué a ese nuevo comportamiento que recorría su cuerpo siempre que la situación tratase o le involucrase a él. Se aproximó al "Muro de los Libros"; toda una pared del salón desde el suelo hasta el techo llena de sus mejores amigos fantásticos. Empezó a buscar el que hacía poco se había comprado en la librería de Sam. Quizá en él encontrara alguna explicación razonable. Lo peor de todo no era encontrar la explicación, ya que ella más o menos intuía lo que le pasaba: estaba enamorada. Lo peor era que no podía terminar de creer que pudiera sentir eso de una forma tan espontánea, repentina e intensa y en tan poquísimo tiempo. Pensó que si comprobaba los síntomas, acabaría por admitirlo, aunque en el fondo no deseaba hacerlo tan pronto.

Encontró el libro y se sentó en el sillón que había la lado de la terraza. Cogió la botella de agua y la dejó al lado, en el suelo. Puso los pies sobre el asiento, con las rodillas hacia un lado pero atraídas a su pecho. Se saltó la introducción y comenzó de lleno con el primer capítulo. Pasaron quince minutos, treinta, tres cuartos de hora, una hora, hora y cuarto… Akane seguía nadando entre las letras, sumergida en las páginas.

Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta y con el libro en la mano, esquivando a la perfección todos los obstáculos que encontraba a su paso, llegó hasta la puerta. La abrió y se quedo allí, en el umbral, con el libro como su único objetivo y continuando leyendo sin mirar a la persona que tenía delante de ella.

Él no dijo nada. La observó de arriba abajo. Con aquella ropa cómoda; un pantalón largo gris marengo, que quedaba holgado en las piernas pero que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus caderas, la camiseta que resbalaba hacia un lado y dejaba a la vista uno de sus sensuales hombros, con ese recogido desbarajustado que solo servía para evitar que el cabello se le fuese hacia delante y con las gafas de media montura de metal negras, le parecía mucho más sensual y tórridamente atrayente que nunca y que cualquier otra mujer en la tierra.

Después de estar durante cerca de diez segundos parado allí, decidió que era momento de recordarla que existía, que estaba en la puerta frente a ella y que ni siquiera se habían saludado.

- ¿Recibes siempre así a todas tus visitas?

- ¿Uhm? – masculló Akane sin apartar la vista del libro. Le hizo gestos con la mano y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia el interior – Pasa, pasa… Voy a vestirme…

Ranma estaba anonadado por la falta de interés que ella estaba mostrando. Se asomó, inclinándose hacia la izquierda, buscando el título del libro con la mirada. "¿Por qué amamos? Interesante título…" pensó a la vez que se adentraba en el apartamento y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

De repente, sin esperárselo, Akane se le echó encima. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus frágiles brazos y le dio un fugaz y tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Te he echado de menos… - le dijo retirándose - … Tenía ganas de verte...

- Y yo a ti… - rodeó su estrecha cintura con sus brazos – Aunque he estado a punto de creer que te daba igual que estuviera aquí.

- ¿Soy buena actriz entonces? – se acercó a él, saboreando sus labios con la mirada. Incitándole a que él degustara los suyos…

- Muy buena… - susurró, terminando con la distancia que los separaba. Entremezclaron el placer, la pasión, la sensualidad, el deseo… en un beso que denotaba e irradiaba cálida ternura. Abandonado la embriaguez de aquel contacto… - ¿Qué estabas leyendo? – Ranma se alejó unos centímetros, no quería dejarse arrastrar por la lujuria y menos abordarla tan pronto. Suficiente había sido la noche anterior.

- Uhm… - sollozó ella - … Un libro muy interesante – caminó hacia dentro, con rumbo a la habitación para cambiarse - … se llama 'Por qué amamos' y bueno, explicarte el contenido sería un poco absurdo ¿no?

- Sí, un poco… - se paró frente a la estantería de los libros y comenzó a leer los títulos. Llevando la cabeza, cuando era requerido, hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, según la manera en el que estaban impresos los nombres - ¿Dónde quieres ir a comer?

- Me da igual… - dijo desde la habitación. Él había aparecido con unos vaqueros y una camisa. Y le sentaban tan bien o mejor que los trajes… Así que ella decidió ponerse un conjunto vaquero, pero de color claro - Por mí una hamburguesa estaría bien… - se puso los botines y se colocó los bajos del pantalón. Corrió al armario a buscar una camiseta. Se vistió con una de color blanco y cogió la cazadora vaquera. Se aseó lo pertinente antes de salir de casa - ¿Qué te parece? – y llegó frente a él.

- Que estás preciosa – dijo mirándola de lado, con los brazos cruzados. Ella sonrió y el creyó derretirse.

- Me refiero a lo de comer una hamburguesa – se puso la cazadora - ¿Crees que debería cogerme una bufanda? – dijo llevándose una mano a la zona clavicular.

- Lo de la hamburguesa, bien. Es más, prefiero los sitios informales estoy harto de las formalidades. Lo de la bufanda, como tu veas, aunque opino que tendrías calor dentro de un rato.

- Vale, pues sin bufanda – se acercó a la mesa y cogió las llaves, el móvil y la cartera – Podríamos ir al parque y comer allí ¿Qué opinas?

Salieron de casa y caminaron, él con el brazo sobre sus hombros y ella estrechando su cintura. Apenas hablaron durante el trayecto. Akane tenía un sentimiento extraño, intuía que él necesitaba estar con ella, sentirla a su lado físicamente, pero su mente estaba divagando en otro sitio, meditando sobre algo. Se cruzaron sus miradas y ella le sonrió, un poco. Se sentía molesta por que no sabía si su intuición era verdadera y si era cierta en qué, o más enervante, en QUIÉN estaba pensando.

Fueron hasta la hamburguesería que había cerca del parque, compraron la comida y buscaron un banco que estuviera bajo la sombra de uno de aquellos majestuosos árboles. Se sentaron uno frente a otro y la comida la colocaron entre medias.

- Sé que estoy particularmente silencioso – dijo, para sorpresa de Akane que había dejado su hamburguesa a medio camino de su boca – digamos que no he podido arreglar los asuntos que tenía que haber resuelto esta mañana…

- No te preocupes – dijo ella conciliadora –. Todos tenemos nuestros buenos y malos días.

- Pues este no es precisamente de los malos… - la encaró con la mirada, dejando entre-ver algo más de lo que aparentaba a simple vista – así que, imagina como será uno de ellos.

- Prefiero no imaginarlo de momento, quiero seguir idealizándote todavía – le pegó un mordisco a la hamburguesa, masticó y tragó -. Ya tendré tiempo para caerme del burro.

- Gracias – el tono fue con sarna e ironía, pero también dejó escapar alivio - ¿Con quién fuiste esta mañana a desayunar?

- Oh, con Sarah y Diana. Son mis mejores amigas… - Estuvo a punto de decirle que ellas estaban deseando conocerle y ella de presentarle. Y que si tenía que hacer algo el próximo sábado para concertar una cena con ellas y sus parejas.

- Y ¿Habéis tenido una de esas interesantes "charlas de mujeres"? – enfatizó lo de 'charlas' y sonrió de medio lado, mordiendo su hamburguesa.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y torció los labios al sentirse parcialmente descubierta.

- Sí, hemos tenido una de "esas" charlas. – contestó con cierto tono de evidencia-reprimenda y cierta sonrisa irónica-feliz en sus labios - Y sí, aparecías tú de por medio, si es lo que querías saber.

- Era una pregunta inocente, solo quería saber si la habíais tenido, no su contenido – ella se ruborizó y el lo notó -. Pero me gusta saber que hablas con ellas de mí, eso está bien.

- ¿Has hablado de mi con alguien? – preguntó interesadísima

- No, no exactamente – pareció habérselo pensado.

- ¿Podrías explicarte un poco más? – frunció el ceño.

- Mi secretaria – dio un trago de agua. Akane observó su nuez, era marcada y poderosa, como todo él.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó un poco descolocada

- ¿Sabes que el otro día leí uno de tus artículos? Espera… – ella quiso cortarle – no he terminado – y enfatizó su voz, abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo normal y enarcando ambas cejas. Después, continuó con ese tono casual - La revista estaba pasando de mano en mano por las oficinas. Eres muy famosa entre las chicas, por cierto. – Akane rió - Tuvimos una reunión y… en la mesa, junto con los periódicos del día, estaba 'Kawaii'. Así que, la cogí a escondidas y me la llevé. – Él levanto las cejas y los hombros. Ella supo que aquello significaba "Tocado y hundido" - No soy muy dado a leer ese tipo de revistas… - ¡Bingo! Pensó Akane - Mi secretaria se encarga de filtrarlas antes de que lleguen a mi mesa con los periódicos y revistas que saben que me interesan… Así que, cuando llegué a mi despacho la metí debajo de todo el papeleo del día. Cuando ya estaba desquiciado de revisar carpetas, ficheros, carpesanos y mi cabeza andaba saturada de datos, la cogí y me puse a leer el artículo. He de decirte que me hizo gracia eso de que "_mi trabajo es un campo de batalla y yo soy el jefe de un escuadrón sin soldados_". – Ella se ruborizo y rió - El caso, es que Naomi, mi secretaria, me descubrió leyéndola y ésta misma mañana le di tu teléfono para que lo apuntara en milista de contactos preferentes. Técnicamente no he hablado con ella sobre ti, pero a veces no hace falta decir las cosas para darse cuenta.

Akane sonreía. Así que él también pensaba en ella durante el trabajo. Además, la había incluido en su lista de contactos preferentes y siendo un jefe de sección seguramente no tuviera muchos de esos contactos; familiares y pocos más.

- Eso es genial…- susurró ella acercándose a él - me alegra ser uno de tus contactos preferentes. ¿Eso me permite poder llamarte en cualquier momento, a cualquier hora aunque no sea una urgencia, y me pasarán contigo? – aquello fue un ronroneo delicioso.

- Si estoy disponible Sí, te pasarán conmigo.

- ¿Sin pedirme explicaciones sobre por qué llamo?

- Sin pedirte explicaciones…

- Uuuhh… - gimió sonriente - … eso me gusta… - le besó rápido, pero desprendiendo pasión y deseo.

- Pero no abuses de ello o haré que te saquen de la lista… - dijo juguetón.

- Soy civilizada, tranquilo. No soy de ese tipo de chicas… - le dio un trago al agua – Cuéntame alguna anécdota de cuando eras pequeño – dijo de repente, de manera espontánea.

- Uhm… - se quedó pensativo - Una anécdota… ¿De qué tipo?

- Pues no se, algo que te ocurriese en clase, con alguien de tu familia, en algún parque jugando… ya sabes, alguna anécdota.

- Mmmm – pareció quedarse pensativo unos segundos y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si le hablara del tiempo, prosiguió - Cuando tenía cuatro años me caí de espaldas contra el suelo, desde un primer piso – arrebujó el papel que recubría la hamburguesa y lo metió en la bolsa. Después la miró. Ella tenía una expresión un tanto curiosa, los labios ligeramente separados y la mirada un poco aturdida.

- ¡Dios! – suspiró - ¿No te pasó nada? – preguntó afectada por la revelación

- No. – Negó al mismo tiempo con la cabeza - Mi madre salió corriendo cuando no me vio en la terraza, donde me había dejado dos segundos antes… Le gritó a mi padre y él también vino corriendo. ¡Hasta mi hermano mayor se acercó! – dijo aquello último con sorpresa e ironía - Estábamos en Italia, construyendo la casa de Trento donde luego viviríamos durante unos… - quedó pensativo - …cinco años más o menos. La verdad es que yo ni siquiera me enteré de que me caí. Hasta que no ví a todos a mí alrededor, no me di cuenta de que no estaba en la terraza.

- Menos mal que no te pasó nada. Menudo susto debiste darle a tus padres… - le dio un golpecito con el reverso de la mano sobre el brazo - No quiero ni imaginarme como me pondría yo si a mi hijo le pasase eso, ni como me sentiría si se hiciera algo.

- Según mi madre… - se sentó más a la orilla del banco de piedra, y llevó los brazos hacia atrás, reposando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus manos que yacían en el borde paralelo del banco - … les di bastantes quebraderos de cabeza hasta que cumplí los dieciocho.

- ¿Tan malo eras? – ella se arrimó a él, dejando la bolsa con los restos de la comida en el suelo, colocando sus piernas entrelazadas sobre el banco y afianzando sus manos sobre sus tobillos.

- Yo no me recuerdo tan perverso… - llevó la cabeza hacia atrás. Akane volvió a recorrer con su mirada su garganta. – creo que mis padres exageran, como todos. – Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que ella decidió seguir admirándole e imaginando… – Te toca.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó saliendo de su ensoñación y encontrándose con sus ojos grises - ¡Ah! Pues… a ver que piense… - su dedo índice descansó sobre sus labios, acariciándoselos mientras rememoraba. Algo que a él le encantó y le sedujo también. - Una vez me escapé de casa con… diez años. No fui muy lejos, la verdad es que llegué al parque donde solíamos jugar pero, me quedé allí hasta que me encontraron al anochecer. Tardaron bastante. Mientras tanto creo que pensé que yo no les importaba, por que no podía comprender como podía estarles costando tanto dar conmigo si era evidente donde estaba...

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – el tenía una mirada opaca, como si quisiera percibir algo más allá que de las palabras, algo oscuro.

- Discutí con mis hermanas por que rompieron algo y me acusaban de haberlo hecho yo. Mi madre, como no, las creyó y yo me enfadé por que estaba harta de que siempre cargaran las culpas contra mi y de que mi madre no me escuchara… - ella perdió la mirada entre la gente que paseaba por el parque - … siempre me he sentido bastante incomprendida por ella.

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes, es algo que he superado hace mucho. Ahora no me afecta en lo más mínimo… - estaba mintiendo. Sí que le seguía afectando aquello, pero no lo reconocería jamás ante nadie, exceptuando a Sarah y a Diana.

Durante unos segundos, reinó el silencio entre ellos.

- Uhm, así que debo tener cuidado con lo que hago de ahora en adelante, no sea que me convierta en el próximo hombre despellejado en 'Kawaii' – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

- Bueno, eres un hombre, supongo que harás cosas de hombres. – Ella le miró de reojo, con una ceja arqueada - No voy a despellejarte, pero seguramente que en algo de lo que publique coincidirás. Si no fuera así, tendría que preocuparme.

- ¿Ah si¿Por qué? – preguntó curioso, al a vez que se levantaba del banco.

- Por que entonces podría significar una de estas cosas: - se puso de pie frente a él – Uno – levantó el dedo índice de la mano derecha -, que no eres un hombre. Dos – ahora el corazón - , que eres un hombre pero eres gay. O Tres – el anular - que serías el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer, y yo no puedo haber tenido tanta suerte como para encontrarlo...

Ranma la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él bruscamente, con el gesto serio. Akane se estremeció, al no esperarse esa reacción. El se encargó de que la mayor parte de su cuerpo se rozase con el de ella, especialmente la pelvis y el pecho.

- No creo ser el hombre perfecto – susurró sobre su boca entreabierta- … pero te aseguro…- su mano ahora se deslizó, abrasándola, desde la estrecha cintura de 'su' mujer hasta sus nalgas, en donde con la palma, la empujó más contra sí. Akane ahogó un gemido en sus cuerdas vocales. - … que soy un hombre… - Acarició con sus labios los rosados de ella, provocándola, excitándola, sin llegar a besarla. Después resbaló los mismos contra su mejilla, navegando sobre la tersa piel de su pómulo, hasta naufragar en su oído. Notó como sus preciosos pechos se erizaban y endurecían al contacto, por la sensualidad y sexualidad de la situación, lo que hizo que a él le hirviera la sangre aún más - …y estás comprobando que… - hizo un ligero movimiento de su pelvis, empujando contra ella - …me excitas demasiado, como para ser gay… - Entonces, mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y susurró a continuación – Vamos a mi casa…

Akane percibió como Ranma había ido conteniendo y controlando su apetito sexual paulatinamente. De hecho, notó como se había tensado casi de repente, a medida que se acercaban al edificio. Era como si hubiese recordado algo que había olvidado mientras estaban comiendo. Estaba serio y ligeramente distante.

Una vez arriba, Akane dudó en decirle si prefería que fueran a su apartamento. No estaba muy segura de qué podría estarle pasando por la cabeza en esos momentos y qué mejor lugar para evadir a alguien molesto que en tu propia casa. Había intentando descifrar en lo que estaba divagando su mente, observando su lenguaje corporal, pero era como si estuviese blindado, como si él supiera que ella estaba tratando de averiguar algo. Akane frunció el ceño ¿Acaso él tendría algún tipo de idea sobre psicología? De hecho, ella nunca le había preguntado, ni él la había informado, sobre qué había estudiado… De acuerdo que él le había dicho que era ejecutivo pero ¿Y qué más¿Qué estudios exactos tenía? Por que estaba claro que era una persona con un nivel académico y cultural importante.

Ranma buscó las llaves en el bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Kira, la perra, gruñó y estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra Akane. Y ésta última estuvo a punto de subirse a la cabeza de él.

- ¡Fuera Kira! – ordenó interponiéndose entre las dos. La hembra de pastor alemán se perdió dentro del apartamento, hacia la terraza.

- Por lo que veo está celosa… - susurró Akane, intentando relajarle. Podía sentir y casi saborear lo tenso que estaba.

- Eso parece… - él sonrió, por fin.

Akane caminó hacia dentro. Era básicamente la misma estructura que su apartamento, solo que del lado contrario, como si fuera el reflejo de un espejo. Así que no había pérdida si quisiera encontrar el cuarto de baño, entre otras cosas.

Escuchó como la puerta se cerró y después unos brazos la rodeaban la cintura. Notó su cálido cuerpo contra su espalda, y sus labios amoldándose sobre su cuello, pausadamente, degustando la piel. Dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, reposando sobre los pectorales de él, aspirando su aroma. La sensación era gratificante, relajante, dulce, exótica, maravillosa.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, procurando no perder el cálido contacto corporal, colocando sus finos dedos tras el cuello de él y enredándolos en su cabello. Se besaron dulcemente, con ternura y con pasión contenida. Todo parecía meditado…

Los músculos que recubrían sus hombros, sus brazos, su espalda, estaban tensos. Akane pudo notarlo inmediatamente sobre su ropa y no se sentía completamente cómoda. Por alguna razón inexplicable Ranma no conseguía relajarse y, por el contrario, parecía cada vez más y más tenso. Y no precisamente por su apetencia sexual, que era muy considerable.

Anduvieron hacia el dormitorio poco a poco, desnudándose paulatinamente durante el camino. Ella le susurró al oído durante el trayecto, las palabras más tiernas, dulces y tranquilizadoras intercalándolas con algunas de tono más obsceno y toscas. Pero no funcionaba. Sí, él estaba francamente excitado, pero no cómodo y Akane lo percibía directamente mientras él imprimía sus apasionados besos y sus electrizantes caricias, sobre su piel. Estaban a punto de llegar al último escalón previo al terreno en donde es difícil hacer que un hombre se detenga: la cama. Porque el último está claro, que es cuando ha comenzado el acto sexual en sí mismo.

Ranma deslizó sus labios sobre los pechos semidesnudos de Akane, y ella fue capaz de hacerse por un segundo con el poder sobre su cordura…

- Ranma, espera… - susurró apoyando sus manos sobre las mejillas y obligándole a dejar lo que estaba haciendo. Sintió el peso parcial de su cuerpo sobre ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – ahora parecía aturdido. Ella le empujó un poco, con lo que consiguió que se retirara hacia un lado y así pudo sentarse en el colchón.

- Ven… – agregó haciéndole un gesto con el dedo índice, señalándole que se girase y quedase sentado en la cama dándole la espalda a ella. Él lo hizo - … Ya se que no te apetece ni tienes por qué contarme lo que te pasa, cosa que respeto por que nos conocemos de muy poco… - apoyó sus manos en sus hombros y presionó, comenzando a darle un suave masaje - … pero no te quiero tan tenso y distante cuando te acuestes conmigo… - susurró en su oído.

- Lo siento_, dama_… - dijo suspirando y frotándose los ojos, con un cierto tono que mezclaba culpa y tensión.

- No te preocupes cielo… - besó su cuello y continuó masajeando - …no pienses en ello ahora. Tú solo relájate ¿Mmm? – pegó su cuerpo a su espalda, y siguió masajeando los hombros.

Mientras lo hacía comenzó a mirar el dormitorio. Sería la misma estructura que su apartamento, pero desde luego su habitación parecía el doble de grande. Curiosamente su escritorio estaba colocado al revés de cómo ella lo tenía, pegado a la pared que quedaba frente a la ventana. Estaba lleno de papeles apilados a un lado y unos cuantos libros abiertos boca abajo, como si su lector hubiera tenido que dejarlos a prisa y corriendo allí y la única forma de marcar en donde había dejado la lectura fuera esa. Giró la vista hacia su espalda, al cabecero de la cama. Había algunas estanterías sobre ella, con varios libros grandes y muy gruesos. Distinguió que muchos de ellos estaban escritos en italiano…

- ¿De qué son los libros que tienes en las estanterías que hay sobre la cama? – él llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre ella, como si de esa forma pudiera escucharla mejor. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Observó como su pecho se inflaba de aire. Prefirió desviar la vista. Tenía que relajarle, no excitarle, ni tampoco excitarse ella…

- De Arte – Ranma empezó a acariciar los gemelos de Akane tiernamente con la yema de los dedos. Esa mujer le tenía hechizado por completo, su piel era tan suave, tan deseable…

- Ahm… - Era su oportunidad para indagar un poco más y descubrir qué era lo que había estudiado - ¿Has estudiado Arte?

- He vivido en Italia, Akane. – Abrió sus ojos grisáceos y los clavó sobre los de Akane, dando a entender que aquello era algo evidente. Ella creyó derretirse… Después, volvió a cerrarlos y continuó - Mi madre estudió Arte y a mis hermanos y a mí nos enseñó a apreciarlo. Creo que yo fui el que supo hacerlo mejor, porque soy el único de los tres que tiene tantos libros sobre Arte clásico y moderno.

- Me parece que eres el favorito de tu madre... – dejó el masaje y le abrazó por la espalda, acurrucando su cabeza entre su hombro y su mandíbula. El ahogó una risa. Durante unos segundos permanecieron en silencio – No me has dicho qué es lo que estudiaste.

- Dirección Comercial y Marketing, con Master incluido – dijo rotundo con voz fría.

Se quedaron abrazados en silencio. Akane apoyó la mejilla en esta ocasión sobre su espalda y se quedó mirando hacia la ventana. De repente se fijó en un par de marcos con fotografías que había sobre otra estantería situada a la derecha de la ventana. Intentó enfocar su visión desde allí, pero le era imposible distinguir las figuras.

En es preciso momento, Ranma se levantó.

- Voy a por agua¿Quieres algo? – la miró de lado, con los dedos pulgares metidos bajo la cintura del pantalón.

- Agua también, por favor – Ella le ofreció una sonrisa y refrenó sus instintos de lazarse en sus brazos. Él se perdió a través de la puerta.

Akane se levantó y caminó con dirección a la ventana. Sentía curiosidad por esas fotos ya que al parecer, eran las únicas visibles que había en toda la casa. En uno de los marcos había tres fotografías. En una de las imágenes aparecían una mujer y un hombre con un bebé en brazos. La mujer tenía los ojos verdes, muy expresivos. Su pelo era largo, liso y de color castaño y tenía una cara muy bonita. El hombre también era guapo; de cabello y ojos castaños, de complexión fuerte y al menos era una cabeza más alto que la joven que había a su lado; aunque desde luego la chica llamaba mucho más la atención que él, sin duda alguna.

Después había otra fotografía justo al lado de la anterior. En ella aparecían tres niños, dos chicos y una chica. No cabía duda de que esos eran Ranma y sus hermanos. El paisaje debía ser Europeo, seguramente Italiano. La chica aparecía entre medias de los dos con una amplia sonrisa. ¡Era la mujer de la foto anterior! Se fijó mejor; supuso que entonces el hombre que estaba a su lado era su marido y el bebé, su hijo. Sonrió. Formaban una bonita familia.

Después analizó a los chicos. Uno de ellos estaba riéndose, mientras que el otro chico permanecía con una ligera sonrisa. Se fijó aún más en ellos y sonrió cuando identificó esos ojos grises-azulados perlados, inconfundibles. Aunque el otro joven tenía los ojos también de color azul, parecían tan oscuros, que podían confundirse, si no prestabas atención, con un negro. Los tres eran guapísimos.

Al girar para ver la siguiente fotografía Akane se quedó sin aliento. Aparecía el primer plano de una mujer increíblemente preciosa. Parecía irreal, como una pintura renacentista. Su mirada era intensa y muy expresiva; transmitía serenidad, dulzura, apaciguamiento, sinceridad, en unas grandes y rasgadas joyas verdes pulidas, frescas, mentoladas. Su cabello era del color de las avellanas tostadas, ondulado en las puntas. Si piel era límpida, sedosa y de un tono acaramelado claro. Irradiaba sensualidad con sus pómulos alzados y ligeramente marcados y con sus labios carnosos, tiernos y rosados. Pero todo aquello quedaba cubierto por un sutil brillo de inocencia angelical.

- ¿Y esa cara de haber visto un fantasma? – Akane dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Ranma y encontrar su cara a la izquierda.

- ¡Te dije que hicieras ruido la próxima vez! – tenía una mano sobre el pecho. Vió que traía una botella de agua y se la quitó de las manos.

Ranma miró a las fotografías y después a ella otra vez. Enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Y bien?

- No es de ver un fantasma… - dijo terminando de beber. Después se giró y señaló con el índice a la mujer – La miraba a ella ¿Quién es?

Ranma observó la fotografía durante un segundo, para cerciorarse de a quién se estaba refiriendo. Aunque, en realidad, podía imaginarlo.

- Mi madre – aclaró mirando a Akane directamente, quién seguía observando la fotografía.

- Es muy guapa… - susurró admirada - ¿Cuántos años tiene? – empezó a recorrer con la vista las facciones de la mujer y después comenzó a mirar la fotografía de Ranma y sus hermanos… Ahora entendía de dónde habían salido unos hermanos tan guapos… Además, quería sacar parecidos entre ellos.

- Cincuenta y tres. Esa foto se la hicieron cuando tenía veinticinco. – Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyo en la pared - Estaba embarazada de mi hermana. – Unos segundos de silencio - Supongo que ya habrás deducido quién es quién en cada foto.

Akane posó su vista sobre él, fijamente. Tenía la mirada de aquella mujer, su madre. Era curioso observarle por que, era la tentativa prueba de una mezcla exótica que había dado un resultado demasiado perfecto y atractivo en su opinión.

- Tú eres el que está casi serio - se deslizó hasta quedar frente a él – Tienes un hermano muy guapo…

- Está casado – se apresuró a informar fríamente, notándosele en la voz.

- Tranquilo fiera, me gustas tú, no él – pasó sus brazos tras su cuello, abrazándole y sonriéndole. Parecía un hombre seguro de sí mismo en extremo, pero el haber nombrado a su hermano dejó entrever una pequeña fisura en su caparazón blindado.

- Eso me dijo la que ahora es su mujer… - susurró mirando al suelo.

Akane se descolocó. No esperaba una respuesta de ese estilo, esperaba más bien algo cómo "Estaba enamorado de una chica y no me hacía ni caso por que estaba colada por mi hermano". No sabía exactamente qué hacer, si decirle un "lo siento" o si era mejor quitarle hierro al asunto y que olvidara esa puntualización.

- Mejor – decidió inclinarse por la segunda opción. Ranma enarcó una ceja y la observó fijamente, con una mirada opaca. – Así ahora puedo disfrutarte yo solita… - Susurró sensual para luego darle un beso fugaz e inesperado – Ella no supo valorarte.

- No – negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos suspirando al mismo tiempo – Lo que le pasó es que acabó harta de mí y mi trabajo – echó la vista rápidamente sobre Akane y después la desvió hacia la puerta de la terraza – como supongo que acabarás tú también…

Ella torció el gesto, frunció el ceño y se retiró de él. Aquello la había ofendido. Aunque era lógico que él pensase de esa manera dada su pasada experiencia con la que ahora era la mujer de su hermano, no pudo evitar sentir como si la hubieran clavado unos cuantos alfileres en el corazón. Sabía que tenía que decirle algo como "No cariño, yo no haré eso por que hasta el último poro, el último átomo de todo mí ser, está enamorado de ti". Pero no pudo decirlo. La sensación de prejuicio era latente y odiaba que la prejuzgaran. Y especialmente él.

- Pues sí piensas eso, vas muy mal conmigo – se giró buscando su ropa. – Eso lo tendré que decidir yo y no tú – se puso los vaqueros con nerviosismo, estando a punto de caer sobre la cama un par de veces – Soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y no necesito que nadie las tome por mí…

Ranma se quedó a cuadros. No pretendía que Akane tomara aquel comentario así. Su experiencia con las féminas con las que podía haber llegado a algo serio no fueron en absoluto buenas. La que era ahora esposa de su hermano, había dejado su relación con él fríamente por teléfono. Sus razones fueron que no podía soportar más sus continuos viajes, estar sin él, pasar las noches sola y que cuando regresaba lo único que hacían era discutir y discutir, un argumento que Ranma no compartía en absoluto. Al regresar de aquel fatídico viaje, fue a buscarla a su casa. Necesitaba hablar con ella y aclararlo todo antes de dejar lo que para él significó algo. Pero lo que encontró al entrar al dormitorio de ella le destrozó… Ella estaba en la cama con Takashi, con su propio hermano mayor. Con aquel de los dos hermanos que tenía una vida estable en Italia, que no precisaba ni siquiera salir de la ciudad. Lo entendió todo casi de golpe. Mientras él le gritaba en un italiano exasperante un clásico "no es lo que parece" salió de allí antes de perder la compostura y cometer una locura de la que sabría se arrepentiría.

Después de eso, al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana, pidió su traslado a Japón. Quería alejarse de ella y de él. Necesitaba olvidar lo que había pasado cuanto antes.

Cuando volvió a la realidad se percató de como a ella le quedaban solo un par de botones que abrochar y estaría lista para salir del apartamento y alejarse de su vida indefinidamente.

- Lo siento Akane – dijo sin moverse de donde estaba. Si tenía que correr tras ella estaba seguro que la alcanzaría antes de llegar si quiera a la puerta de la habitación.

Ella le encaró, con el flejillo por delante de los ojos y con las mejillas sonrosadas por el visible enfado. Se cruzó de brazos.

- A mi no me vuelvas a prejuzgar y menos de esa forma tan despectiva. Siento muchísimos que la tipa esa te hiciese daño, pero eso no quiere decir que yo vaya a hacerte lo mismo. – Caminó hacia él – Para que lo sepas, yo también he tenido mis malas experiencias y no por eso he huido de ti.

- ¿Encontraste a tu novio follándose a tu hermana? – elevó la barbilla, y la miró de reojo.

Ella se quedó sin habla, pensando durante unos segundos.

- No – reconoció – Pero salí con un tío que me engañó – se sentó en un lado de la cama, de tal forma que quedaba frente a él. Ahora no podía evitar sentirse mal, avergonzada por su comportamiento.

- Entonces no puedes saber cómo me siento respecto a eso. Mi comentario no iba contra ti, era a título informativo. Si te hubiera prejuzgado y hubiera creído que me harías lo mismo que ella, no estaría aquí contándote esto. Ni siquiera me hubiera fijado en que te gusta Shakespeare y mucho menos te hubiese invitado a ver 'Hamlet' – Silencio – Mis dos únicas parejas formales me dejaron por el mismo motivo ¿Por qué no puedo pensar que contigo pasará lo mismo?

- Porque no me conoces. - Se levantó de la cama. - ¿Ves¡Me estás prejuzgando!

- No Akane, solo pongo las posibilidades sobre la balanza. Por ahora hay las mismas probabilidades de que te quedes y de que te vayas. Precisamente por que no te conozco, las cosas están así. Soy realista, ahora no viajo demasiado, pero cuando me pase meses fuera…

- ¿Qué? – interrumpió ella. El rumbo de la conversación no le gustaba en absoluto. Sintió como se le revolvía el estómago de repente, como se le encogía – ¿Qué pasará cuando estés meses fuera? – Ahora sonaba soberbia - Si yo quiero de verdad a una persona, puedo soportar perfectamente que esté uno o dos meses fuera. Siempre y cuando hable con él para saber que está bien y para recordarle que le quiero y que me recuerde que él también me quiere no habrá problema. No soy ese tipo de mujeres, no necesito a mi hombre las 24 horas del día pegado a mi espalda.

Ranma entre-cerró los ojos y luego sonrió, se despegó de la pared y se acercó a ella. La rodeó con sus brazos, envolviéndola muy suavemente y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza, acariciando su pelo con su mano izquierda. Akane ni siquiera se movió.

- Me da la sensación de que nos vamos a llevar demasiado bien… - susurró - A ver si va a resultar que voy a ser yo el que lloriqueé mientras esté fuera por no tenerte a mi lado – le dio un beso en la cabeza. Ella empezó a reír y le abrazó.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Cap. Revisado: 16 de Mayo de 2006 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Bueno, ya conocéis un poco más sobre Ranma Ahora ya puedo aclarar algo sobre el nombre de la madre de él, que alguien comentó que Nicola era nombre de varón. Efectivamente lo es en italiano, pero no en alemán. Trentoes una ciudad que está al Norte de Italia perteneciente a la región del Trentino-Alto Adige que comprende Trento y Tirol Sur...y aunque ahora ésta región pertenece al país de "la bota" en un pasado perteneció a Austria. Hay raíces alemanas/austríacas en esa zona de Italia, de hecho en la zona del Tirol del Sur la mayoría de la población habla alemán y no italiano, mientras que en Trento está más repartido. Así que, explicado queda por qué, en este caso, Nicola como nombre de mujer es correcto. Por si alguien no se había percatado del todo o no lo he dejado demasiado claro, Ranma se crió en Trento... Pero, demasiado os he adelantado con ésto, ya vendrán más explicaciones en próximos capítulos... :P

Gracia de todo corazón a todoslos que seguís la historia y a aquellos que se molestan enhacerme llegar su opinión.Cassio, Mu-Tzu-Saotome,Dita, 3-CyNdY-3, Karina, alory, f-zelda, Mina, Meli-chan, gabyhyatt, lorena, Jade Saotome Kusagami, Carolina, Karla, Natsu,...Muchas, muchas gracias.De nuevo en este capítulo me salto las respuestas concretas a los comentarios y 'reviews' recibidos, pero estoy hiper atareada con los exámenes y mi futura prueba de acceso a la universidad, así que, si me perdonáis, dejaré las respuestas para más adelante, cuando los libros dejen de insistir en devorarme mi neurona.(_Mu-Tzu Saotome, te debo leer y comentari tu fic. Prometo hacerlo cuando acabe mis exámenes :) _).

Por cierto, si hay palabras que se juntan o encontráis que no se distinguen los párrafos, es problema de FanFiction que modifica, por alguna extraña razón, el archivo. Mi documento está bien separado y no hay palabras aglomeradas... :P

**AnDrAiA **

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. -->


	13. Capítulo VIII, Parte I

**- CAPÍTULO 8 –**

_**Primera Parte**_

Akane meditaba sobre lo curioso que era el tiempo. En ocasiones daba la sensación de que pasaba tan rápido que apenas podía saborear el momento y, sin embargo en otras, parecía que fuera tan lento que en realidad nunca llegaba el instante deseado. Ahora se encontraba en una fase intermedia, o algo parecido. Llevaba esperando a Sarah y a Diana como diez minutos que parecían diez días, y ansiaba que llegara la noche por que sería cuando Ranma volvería a casa después de pasarse una semana fuera. Una semana que parecía una eternidad. Pero, sin embargo, hacía tres semanas que estaban saliendo y le habían parecido tres días, por no exagerar y decir tres segundos. Se esfumaba el tiempo cuando lo pasaba junto a él. Y eso significaba que era feliz, muy, muy feliz.

Sentada en una terraza de la cafetería del parque Zen, con los restos de té sobre la taza blanca que reposaba en la mesa, se preguntaba qué podría haber pasado para que aquellas dos llegaran tarde. Últimamente era la primera en aparecer cuando se citaban y comenzaba a extrañarle. ¿Qué había pasado con su rutina de llegar cinco minutos tarde a sus citas con ellas¿O es que ella seguía llegando cinco minutos tarde pero las que se retrasaban más de diez eran ellas? Suspiró y se frotó las manos, más que por frío era por tener algo que hacer.

De repente, se detuvo a observar a una mujer que pasaba con un bebé en brazos. Era curioso; ella nunca había sentido ese instinto maternal que por ejemplo Diana tenía tan sumamente desarrollado. Al contrario, llegó a creer que en realidad ella no tendría ese instinto tan natural. Pero, al ver a aquella madre con su bebé, sintió una ternura especial. Era en esos momentos, cuando estaba sola y veía una imagen como esa, que sentía que era una mujer completamente normal, con los instintos básicos sin atrofiar.

- Hola Akane – saludó Diana apareciendo por detrás de ella – Siento la tardanza pero he ido a ver diseños para las invitaciones de la boda – sonrió ampliamente sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

- ¡Ah! No te preocupes. – dijo despreocupada - ¿Has ido y no me has dicho nada? – interpretó sentirse ofendida.

- ¿Querías venir? – Le puso la mano sobre la suya – No lo sabía, pensé que lo de las invitaciones te daría igual… - se apresuró a decir con voz un poco temblorosa - De todas formas, tampoco iba a elegir nada, solo era mirar…

- Estaba bromeando Diana… - sonrió - Tranquila. ¿Qué tal van los preparativos?

- ¡Oh bien! Ahora estamos decidiendo la fecha. Yo quiero casarme en Mayo, pero Mike insiste en casarse en Marzo. Y creo que Marzo es demasiado pronto, no me va a dar tiempo a organizar todo.

- Casaros en Abril entonces – Akane pensaba que como tuviera la Boda de Diana y la de su hermana en Mayo se arruinaría por completo. Ya podía ir despidiéndose de las vacaciones – Así es un punto intermedio, ni para ti ni para él.

- Ya, pero yo insisto, creo que es demasiado pronto. En fin, ya lo arreglaremos de alguna manera… Aún queda tiempo para decidir las cosas. Y bueno, tenemos que ir a la Iglesia a pedir la fecha, que igual ni podemos casarnos cuando queramos…

- Parece que el año que viene se casa mucha gente que conozco… - levantó la mano derecha y comenzó a elevar los dedos según enumeraba - Mi hermana, tú… - y se acabó el recuento. Levantó los hombros y bajó la mano.

- ¿Eso es mucha gente? – preguntó Diana con gesto sorpresivo

- Para mi cuenta corriente lo es… - ambas empezaron a reír - ¿Sabes algo del aumento de Sarah? Llevo unos días sin hablar con ella y no se nada de eso. – Diana negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que se lo han dado a un compañero suyo. Pero no estoy segura.

- Espero que esté bien. Estaba demasiado ilusionada y convencida.

- Las veces que he hablado con ella no parecía estar tan mal, pero ya sabes como es Sarah, te dice que está bien, te pone buena cara, no se desahoga y termina reventando cualquier día.

- Eso es algo que hacemos todas – afirmó Akane – Está mal hecho pero no dejamos de hacerlo… - Diana afirmó con la cabeza casi por inercia.

- ¿Cuándo vas a presentarme a Ranma? – Preguntó con impaciencia.

- Pues estaba pensando en que podríamos cenar juntos éste sábado, si os viene bien. ¿Qué te parece? Y luego podríamos salir de pingoneo.

- A mi me viene de maravilla. Esta noche te llamo confirmándotelo, tendré que consultarlo con Mike no sea que luego me diga "Es que siempre decides tú todo lo que hacemos" – agravó la voz mientras decía aquello y a la vez que escribía en la agenda.

- Lo siento, lo siento… - De repente apareció Sarah, quién se dejó caer en una de las sillas respirando fuertemente - …menudo empiece de día. Me he quedado dormida, he perdido dos veces el metro y casi me atropella un coche cruzando la calle …

- Tú como siempre o lo haces todo de manera exagerada o no te levantas de la cama ¿eh? – susurró Akane con una sonrisa y guiñándola un ojo.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado Sarah? – El abordaje de Diana fue abrumador. Akane agachó la mirada.

- Si me propones un plan mejor del que tengo, no, no tengo nada que hacer. Dispara – dejó las bolsas que traía en el suelo, entre sus piernas y sacó el móvil del bolso reposándolo sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué te parece conocer a Ranma? – Sarah abrió la boca de forma exagerada, igual que los ojos, miró a Diana y después a Akane, a Diana y a Akane otra vez.

- No me lo puedo creer ¿De verdad voy a conocer a Mister Perfecto Italiano con miembro de actor porno? – Diana empezó a reír con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

- Le he comentado a Diana – la echó una reprimenda con la mirada – Que podíamos salir este sábado todos juntos. Vamos a cenar y después a "ligar" con alguien por ahí, en algún club en condiciones.

- Anulo todos mis planes con tal de conocer a ese bombón que tienes por amante – rebuscó en el bolso su agenda electrónica.

- Es algo más que mi amante Sarah…

- Sí, sí, eso digo yo de mi marido también, aunque todo el mundo sabe que es mentira – En realidad todo el mundo sabía que lo que acababa de decir, que era lo que habitualmente le decía a todo el mundo, era una mentira y muy grande.

- Yo ya le he dicho que esta noche le confirmaría si vamos o no, tengo que hablarlo con Mike – agregó Diana rápidamente, clavando la vista en la mesa.

- Oh por Dios, ni que se te fuera a negar – Sarah marcaba sobre la pantalla táctil de la agenda – ¡Mike, aquí! – señaló con voz marcial, frunciendo el ceño y señalando con el índice el suelo – Y Mike viene.

Akane empezó a reír y Diana se contuvo las ganas, aunque su mirada seguía clavada sobre la mesa.

- Yo tengo que hablarlo con Ranma, no sabe nada de esto. No creo que tenga otros planes o que tenga que trabajar.

- Bueno, como esta noche tenemos que llamarte para confirmar si podemos o no – comenzó a hablar Sarah dejando la agenda electrónica sobre la mesa – ya quedamos en algo entonces.

- Vale – dijeron Akane y Diana al unísono. Después se hizo el silencio durante unos instantes entre las tres.

- ¿Sabéis algo que no hacemos desde hace mucho? – Sarah irrumpió el silencio. Empezó a mirar de un lado hacia otro, buscando…

Diana y Akane la miraban, esperando una respuesta a su retórica pregunta. Se miraron entre ellas dos sonriendo y después de vuelta la vista sobre su interlocutora.

- Puntuar a los hombres – se levantó de la silla y se colocó del otro lado, frente a donde estaba sentada en un principio, así podía ver el amplio paseo del parque – Desde que Diana se prometió hará como un mes, no lo hemos vuelto a hacer…

- ¡Es verdad! – dijo la recién nombrada – Con lo divertido que era. Igual que analizar las parejas… Aunque ese es territorio profesional de Akane.

- ¡Oooh! – Akane empezó a reír – Recuerdo la última vez, quedamos tan desilusionadas con los chicos que pasaron... ¡No llegó al cinco ninguno!

- ¡Eran horribles! – agregó Sarah con otra sonrisa – ¿Recordáis a aquel de negro, gordo, con aquellas greñas y esos andares de "Aquí está tu bollito de chocolate"?

- ¡Dios, casi había conseguido olvidarle! – Diana frunció el ceño, dejando ver su desagrado - ¡Tuve pesadillas un par de noches!

Las tres empezaron a reír.

- Venga, puntuemos como siempre, del 0 al 10. Cara, cuerpo en general y culo. Y luego remarcamos lo que más y menos nos gusta. – Sarah se cruzó de piernas y de brazos, y empezó a rebuscar entre los transeúntes – Recordar lo básico desmemoriadas, decirle a las otras cuál es el objetivo.

Las tres empezaron a observar hacia delante, como si no estuvieran haciendo nada en absoluto. Era como si fueran un dibujo, o como una escena cómica de una película. Las tres quedaban frente al paseo, las tres con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas y con un gesto interesante. Akane localizó a su primer objetivo.

- Mirad a ese de la gabardina negra – susurró disimuladamente. Las tres chicas le buscaron con la mirada de la misma forma – Le doy un cuatro, por que me gusta la ropa. No me gusta de cara y no le veo el culo, eso es para restarle un par de puntos.

- Me gustan los ojos – afirmó Diana – Lo demás me da un poco igual. Un tres. No le quites los puntos que hace frío, también tiene derecho a abrigarse.

- ¡Oh no! En este jurado somos muy estrictos. Si no marcas culo, se te restan dos puntos… Aunque pensándolo mejor, hay algunos que mejor no ver… - Diana rió – Nah, un dos. Akane no vale quitar puntos.

- Vale, vale… - silencio durante unos segundos - ¿Véis a esa pareja de ahí¿El chico de camisa azul y la chica de pantalones verdes? – ambas asintieron – Ella no le soporta. Seguro que está con él por el dinero.

- ¿Por qué sabes que no le soporta? – preguntó Diana. Siempre le impresionaba el buen ojo que tenía Akane para esas cosas.

- Porque él está encima de ella todo el rato y la chica solo hace que esquivarle. Es que ni siquiera le mira.

- Estarán enfadados, yo hago eso con Mike.

- Puede ser… - les observó un poco más - Lo del dinero lo he sacado por la ropa de marca que lleva él y que sin embargo ella no. Pero bueno, puede que de verdad estén enfadados. Desde luego a él se le cae la baba…

- Pues es feo con ganas – agregó Sarah despectivamente – Así que lo que le faltaba al pobre.

- Por eso digo que es por el dinero… - Akane puso los ojos en blanco y después se volvió para mirarlas - La chica es mona – sentenció.

- A mi me parece horrible – opinó Diana – Mirad a ese que va con la camiseta ajustada de color negro y los vaqueros. El rubio.

- ¡Madre mía¡Un Ocho, un ocho! – Esa fue Sarah. El chico pasaba frente a ellas justo en ese momento - ¡Oh mierda! Le falla el culo, dos menos. ¿Por qué los hombres cada vez tienen menos culo?

Akane se asomaba observándole.

- ¿No habíamos quedado en que no se restaban puntos? – Sarah murmuró algo entre dientes - A mi me gusta. – Afirmó volviendo la vista sobre ellas - Yo le dejo con un ocho. ¿Para qué quieres más culo que ese? Además ¿Te has fijado en la cara? Me encantan los hombres de mandíbula cuadrada.

- Pues cada vez hay menos… - intervino Diana - … yo la mayoría de los que veo por la calle tienen o bien cara de niños o de niñas, pero ¿De hombres? Uno de cada cien.

- Es cierto. – Sarah sonaba prácticamente ofendida - ¿A qué mujer en su sano juicio le gusta ese tipo de hombre con cara de mujer?

- Dicen por ahí que en el fondo la gran mayoría de las mujeres somos homosexuales, solo que nos declinamos por los hombres por la cuestión reproductiva y por lo que nos ha inculcado la sociedad.

Akane y Sarah la miraron extrañadas.

- ¿Dónde has escuchado semejante tontería? – Sarah volvió a su tono "¿Estás loca?" – Ahora hay libertad, cada cual puede definirse en la tendencia sexual que le corresponda. Ya no hay por qué esconderse.

- Las mujeres tenemos otro concepto de nuestra sexualidad. – Intervino de repente Akane - La atracción sexual es algo hormonal, no cerebral. Lo que nos atrae de un hombre en realidad es su testosterona, aunque el factor cerebro interviene en el momento en el que nos fijamos en su físico. Lo que ocurre en realidad es que somos más compatibles entre nosotras intelectualmente, y al igual que podemos destruirnos por nuestra competitividad innata, precisamente por conseguir al mejor macho de la manada, podemos congeniar mejor con una mujer que con un hombre, por eso siempre hay un momento en la vida de toda mujer en el que la carcomen las dudas relativas a su sexualidad y supongo que de ahí viene ese dicho. Pero como sexualidad y como algo natural, nos deben atraer los hombres.

- Akane, por favor, otro rollo de ese estilo y huyo de tu lado – dijo de forma divertida.

- Lo siento, lo siento… Es mi faceta de doctora amor, que sale a flote.

- Pues te has perdido a unos cuantos bombones. Yo creo que esos un siete mínimo… - susurró Diana buscando un nuevo objetivo. Mientras, las otras dos se asomaban para intentar ver los bombones que su amiga había puntualizado.

Pasó un hombre corriendo por el parque, haciendo un poco de ejercicio.

- Bonitas piernas… ¿Dónde demonios han escuchado que nos gustan depilados? – Agregó exasperada - De acuerdo que no queremos a un oso, pero por dios, no quiero a un niño ¡Otra vez con eso!

- Hay muchas mujeres a las que les gustan los hombres depilados Sarah. – dijo Diana

- ¿Entonces qué coño es la masculinidad¿Qué entiende la sociedad ahora por masculinidad? Por favor, un niño de quince años parece más masculino que ciertos hombres de treinta.

- Sarah, los cánones de belleza cambian – explicó Akane – Ahora nos toca que los hombres se depilen, se pongan potingues en la cara como nosotras y si llega el caso que se maquillen.

- ¡Venga ya! – Sarah echó la cabeza hacia atrás – Terminaré convirtiéndome en hermafrodita. Es que yo no quiero a una mujer, quiero a un hombre. Y para mi un hombre es algo más que un pene entre las piernas, aunque ese factor sea importante. Un hombre tiene que tener unas espaldas anchas, un pecho amplio, una cintura estrecha y un buen culo. ¡Y pelo en pecho! Nada de culito de bebé…

- Yo pienso como tú, pero la sociedad no – agregó Akane

- Yo también – Diana seguía buscando entre los que pasaban.

- Además, te recuerdo que no es moda ahora. – Informó de nuevo Akane - Ya en la vieja Europa se maquillaban y se ponían pelucas allá por el siglo XVIII.

- No vas a conseguir que cambie de opinión Akane. Un hombre tiene que ser un hombre y punto. Me da igual si se ponían maquillaje y pelucas en el siglo XVIII. Pienso lo mismo de esos que de los de ahora. ¿O tú te imaginas a Ranma lleno de maquillaje y con una peluca? – Dijo Sarah enarcando una ceja, cruzándose de brazos y ladeando los labios.

Diana rápidamente desvió la vista hacia Akane, asomándose un poco, ya que Sarah estaba entre las dos. Akane se imaginó a Ranma de esa manera y estuvo a punto de vomitar.

- Déjale como es, que está demasiado bien sin nada "raro" encima. Además, ya te he dicho que yo comparto tu opinión, así que no digas esas cosas o me crearás un trauma.

Diana rió y volvió en busca de algún hombre al que puntuar. Sarah sonrió victoriosa e hizo lo mismo que Diana. Akane sin embargo, no pudo evitar desconcentrarse de su labor de jurado y centrarse en pensar en Ranma, en lo mucho que le echaba de menos, las ganas que tenía de escuchar su voz, de hablar con él, en las ansías que tenía de abrazarle, besarle y… de otras muchas cosas.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Cap. Revisado: 22 de Mayo de 2006 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Un pequeño, entretenido e inofensivo juego durante las conversaciones de chicas. Basado en una experiencia personal muy divertida en una tarde de verano ¡Os lo recomiendo! 

**AnDrAiA **

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. -->


	14. Capítulo VIII, Parte II

**- CAPÍTULO 8 -**

_**Segunda Parte**_

Estaba a punto de retrasarse con la entrega que tenía que hacerle a su redactor jefe. Moviéndose al ritmo de la música que escuchaba a través de los auriculares inalámbricos que tenía puestos, se decidía a escribir el artículo que entraría en la edición de Kawaii de la próxima semana. Es decir, tenía un día y medio para redactar un artículo que fuera del agrado de su superior. Y si no lo tenía listo para entonces, podía prepararse para primero, no ingresar el dinero correspondiente y segundo, una reprimenda en condiciones y por otro lado bien merecida que esperaba no acabase en un despido (aunque sería la segunda vez en cinco años que se retrasase en una entrega).

Tenía dos folios electrónicos diferentes preparados para ser escritos. En uno de ellos no había tecleado ni siquiera un título aunque tenía una idea que debía desarrollar, sin embargo en el otro había un suculento y sugerente enunciado "La atracción sexual hombre-mujer: Hormonas vs. Psique". Tenía unas ganas tremendas por preparar éste último, pero estaba segura que se le complicaría demasiado a mitad de camino y no podría tenerlo listo a tiempo. Lo guardó dentro de la carpeta en donde conservaba los borradores de lo que serían futuros artículos publicados, por orden de preferencias, y su cabeza empezó a maquinar otro diferente.

Después de dos horas escribiendo por fin terminó un artículo que, no la convencía del todo, pero podría servir para salir del paso. Abrió su gestor de correo electrónico y le mandó una copia a su redactor jefe. Esperaba por su propio bien que le gustase.

Se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, prácticamente acostándose en ella y echó la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando. Eran las ocho de la tarde y estaba muerta de hambre. Pero quería esperar a Ranma y cenar con él, así pasarían un poco de tiempo juntos antes de irse a la dormir.

Se levantó de la silla y fue al armario de su habitación en busca de una manta. El frío se había presentado de imprevisto y ya era hora acomodar la casa para el invierno. Abrió la puerta corredera, se estiró y sacó una manta de pelo largo y suave de la estantería de arriba. Caminó por el pasillo, fijándose en que todas las ventanas estuviesen cerradas, y al llegar la dejó sobre el sofá.

Anduvo hasta la cocina y rebuscó en los armarios algo para comer y no morir devorada de hambre por su estómago. Cogió dos rebanadas de pan de molde, volvió a regresar al salón, se sentó en el sofá con las piernas sobre él, se arropo con la manta y encendió la televisión. En realidad la programación televisiva no es que fuera del todo de su agrado, pero seguro que en algún canal había algo interesante. Finalmente lo dejó en el canal de Historia. Había un documental sobre el arte funerario Egipcio que parecía bastante interesante.

Al cabo de unos minutos sonó el teléfono. Se estiró en el sofá, desarropándose, hasta llegar a la mesita en donde estaba colocado el inalámbrico y lo cogió por la antena, quedando a punto de caérsele de las manos.

- ¿Sí? – se cobijó bajo la manta otra vez.

- ¿De qué sabor te gusta el helado? – preguntó directamente.

- Nada de ¡Hola cariño! Ni ¿Qué tal estás? – bajó el volumen de televisor. Le oyó mascullar algo.

- Hola cariño ¿Qué tal estas¿De qué sabor te gusta el helado? – Contestó con sarna - ¿Mejor así?

- De chocolate con Brownie – respondió sin pensárselo dos veces - ¿Dónde estás? Creía que ibas a llegar para la hora de cenar… - su voz se graduó poco a poco hasta sonar triste.

- Y voy a llegar a la hora de cenar – se escuchó el sonido de una puerta de una cámara frigorífica cerrándose y ruido ambiental – Estoy comprando unas cuantas cosas…

- ¿También sabes cocinar, _amore_¿Vas a hacerme la cena? – preguntó divertida incorporándose en el sofá

- Llevo cerca de cinco años viviendo solo, así que sí, se cocinar. – Su voz remarcaba una evidencia - Y no, no voy a prepararte la cena... Estoy demasiado cansado, pero llevo rica comida pre-cocinada que solo necesita quince minutos en el microondas… ¡_È Fatta_! - Akane rió

- Vale ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar? Mi estómago está a punto de devorar al resto de mis órganos vitales. Se muere de hambre…

- Dile a tu precioso estómago que en veinte minutos estoy allí.

Dicho y hecho. Veinticinco minutos después, Ranma estaba metiendo en el microondas de la cocina de Akane la cena pre-cocinada que había comprado y guardando la tarrina de medio litro de helado en el congelador. Cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose justo delante de él a su preciosa dama, con una tierna y sincera sonrisa.

- Te he echado de menos… - susurró abrazándolo

- Y yo a ti – correspondió al abrazo y la besó en la cabeza.

- ¿Salió todo bien? – preguntó apoyando la barbilla en su pecho y mirándole desde abajo.

- Sí, todo salió muy bien – se arrimó a ella y acarició con su nariz la nariz de Akane - ¿Y tú, qué tal hoy? – Susurró sobre sus labios. Cambiando de posición, pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de ella y anduvieron fuera de la cocina, con dirección al salón.

- Bien. – Dijo rodeándole la cintura - Ésta mañana estuve con Diana y Sarah tomando algo en el parque. Luego vine a casa y me puse a redactar el artículo que entra la semana que viene… He estado a punto de perder el plazo – arrugó la nariz – Mi jefe se hubiera vuelto loco – él sonrió – Y… luego me puse a ver la televisión un rato, no tenía ganas de hacer nada… - y bajando el tono de voz, modulándolo a uno más sensual, susurró - … Excepto verte a ti – elevó la mirada pare encontrarse con sus preciosos ojos azules.

- Eres perversa… - reprochó dulcemente de improvisto - … con estas cosas sufriré aún mucho más cuando no estés conmigo – le dio un beso prácticamente fugaz y, de repente, la cogió en brazos mientras caminaba dentro del salón - ¿Suelo o sofá, qué prefieres?

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó con una amplia sonrisa

- Para cenar, por supuesto – respondió él con una voz ingenua y declarando evidencia - ¿Qué pensabas pequeña pervertida? – ella hizo una mueca y se puso seria.

- Sofá – La colocó sentada en el susodicho, arropándola después tiernamente con la manta.

- ¿Querías tomar el postre antes de cenar? – su cara estaba frente a la suya. Sus ojos parecían recrear una tormenta en medio del mar; una mirada turbia y llena de fogosidad sexual.

- Podríamos tomar ahora un poco y… luego… - se acercó – … otro poquito más… - su mano derecha se deslizó sobre su trabajado abdomen y comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo. Él se retiró súbitamente.

- Prefiero repetir el postre después de la cena – la guiñó un ojo y caminó con dirección a la cocina.

Ella se le quedó mirando. Era curioso. Después de haber regresado de la otra punta del mundo de un viaje de negocios, tenía fuerzas para ir de compras, "hacerle" la cena y llevársela al sofá sirviéndosela en bandeja. De golpe, recordó lo que les había dicho a Diana y Sarah hacía unas semanas refiriéndose a hecho de llevar el desayuno a la cama: "_Uf, lo que hubiera dado por que hubiesen hecho eso conmigo una sola vez_" Bien, no sería un desayuno, era mucho mejor. Era una cena seguida de doble ración de postre y eso valía por lo menos por dos. Y, de repente, una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro y como si la vergüenza la cubriera por primera vez el cuerpo, se escondió debajo de la manta, emocionada.

Cenaron, arropados en el sofá, con la televisión como hilo ambiental, entre bromas, miradas, indirectas, y anécdotas del viaje de Ranma y de la semana de Akane. Terminaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo y se levantaron para limpiar la loza. Mientras ella fregaba, y él enjuagaba, a Akane le asaltó de repente la preocupación.

- ¿Dónde está Kira? – dejó de fregar y le miró acusadoramente.

- En casa de unos amigos míos ¿Por qué? – dejó el plato que tenía entre las manos en el escurre-platos.

- ¿Por qué no me la has dejado a mi? – su boca permanecía entre-abierta, afianzando su expresión, mostrando ofensa.

Él la miró con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal y pestañeando un par de veces más pesadamente de lo corriente. Se apoyó con la mano derecha sobre la encimera y dejó la izquierda cerrada en un puño sobre su cadera. Se ladeó para dejar su cuerpo de forma frontal al de ella.

- Siempre me ha dado la sensación de que tú y ella no es que os llevéis a las mil glorias, precisamente… Además, no tienes por que ocuparte de eso. Kira es mi responsabilidad, no la tuya.

- ¿No confías en mi para cuidarla? – el vaso estuvo a punto de escapársele de las manos por el jabón.

- _Dama_… - susurró con hastío - … No es que no confíe en ti, al contrario, de la que no me fío es de ella. No te conoce salvo de dos o tres veces que te ha visto y ha pasado un corto periodo de tiempo contigo… - hizo una pequeña pausa mientras colocaba el vaso en el armario - … más o menos alrededor tuyo. No se como podría reaccionar ante una orden tuya o ante algún gesto diferente a los que está acostumbrada a ver… Podría interpretarlo de mil formas y no se hasta donde sería capaz de llegar.

- ¿Es agresiva? – susurró ella con un poco de miedo, sin mirarle.

- No, no me entiendes… - 'Claro que no te entiende' se auto-apuntó él - … No es agresiva, al contrario. – Observó como ella permanecía quieta, mirando a lo que tenía entre sus manos, con un deje de tristeza - Pero es una perra guardián, adiestrada para alejar a los extraños y tú _mia bella dama_ – le propinó un cachete en las nalgas, sacándola de su ensoñación - …aún eres una extraña para ella.

- Espero terminar por caerla bien, por que si no, tendremos un problema… - se enjuagó las manos y cogió un trapo para secárselas.

- Seguro que sí – su tono de voz era tranquilizador – Aunque tienes que tener en cuenta… - El se deslizó detrás de ella y la abrazó por la espalda, besándola el cuello y susurrándola sobre la piel - … que eres la intrusa que ha venido a robarle a su dueño…

- ¡Oh! Así que es posesiva – se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara -…y no le gusta que anden otras feromonas sueltas por la casa ¿Eh? – sintió como una mano de él recorría su silueta, con intenciones de invadir su entre-pierna.

- Benditas Feromonas… - susurró besándola ardientemente, cogiéndola de la cintura y sentándola sobre la encimera.

Los besos eran variables; de repente suaves, tiernos, dulces y entonces sedientos, agresivos, anhelantes, sexuales… combinándose con pequeñas mordidas que erizaban toda su sedosa piel, con caricias en lugares erógenos concretos. La hacía temblar y llegar al límite de su capacidad racional. Era capaz de desearle hasta límites inimaginables para ella. Llegar hasta los mismísimos límites prohibidos de una mujer para amar a un hombre.

Y poco a poco el deseo fue en decrescendo convirtiéndose en ternura.

Akane estaba agitada, lista para entregarse, cuando sintió como la calidez masculina se alejaba unos centímetros de ella.

- Casi olvido que… - susurró él con costosa dificultad, apoyándose con ambas manos en la encimera y quedando ligeramente inclinado - … te he traído una cosa… – apretó los labios y se separó un poco más de ella. A sabiendas de que, si se quedaba tan cerca, ya no saldría de aquel apartamento en toda la noche. Sería totalmente incapaz de controlarse. Y aún así, dudaba de poder mantener a raya los impetuosos deseos de su cerebro… ó de otra cosa. Había sido una semana sin ella; demasiado tiempo. Elevó los parpados y la observó; sonrosada y con una mirada almizcle de sexualidad, necesidad, ira y emoción.

- ¿Qué me has traído una cosa? – preguntó agradablemente sorprendida, acariciando con sus finas y largas manos los bíceps de su acompañante masculino, intentando enlazar y ponerse en situación.

- Sí – acompañó la afirmación con un leve gesto de cabeza. Akane empezó a removerse, dando ligeros saltitos sobre la encimera. Él sonrió.

- ¿Qué es, qué es? – quería levantarse y registrarle. Estaba tan emocionada porque él hubiera tenido ese detalle, que su enfado por haberla dejado tan excitada sin terminar de satisfacerla en esos momentos, pasó a un segundo plano. Consiguió escurrirse en el espacio que quedaba entre Ranma y la encimera. Y se escapó de la ficticia prisión en donde la tenía encarcelada, pasando por debajo de su brazo - ¿Qué es? – volvió a repetir y echándosele encima para cachearle - ¿Dónde está? – Le vio reír. Le encantaba verle reír.

- Lo tengo en la maleta – confirmó reposando la barbilla en su brazo, que ahora le sostenía gracias al apoyo en uno de los muebles de la parte de arriba – Tenía tantas ganas de verte que olvidé cogerlo.

- ¡Ohh…! – exclamó ella con ternura acercándosele y besándole. Escurrió las manos, casi sin quererlo, dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón de Ranma y sacó las llaves de su apartamento - ¡Voy! – Gritó levantando las manos en señal de victoria y echando a correr fuera de su propio apartamento para llegar al de él.

- ¡Espera! – dijo saliendo tras de ella. La rodeó la cintura entreteniéndola, justo cuando estaba introduciendo la llave para pasar al apartamento – No seas mala, o no te lo doy… - su gesto era serio, como si ella hubiese hecho la peor de las maldades.

- Perdón… - dejó los ojos en blanco por un segundo - … es que me ha hecho mucha ilusión saber que me has traído algo… - bajo la mirada. A la vez que hablaba, apretaba los labios para controlar la sonrisa de enamorada que su cerebro se empeñaba en ordenar a sus músculos faciales que mostraran.

- No te disculpes, anda… - le ofreció una tierna sonrisa y la besó en la frente - … vete al apartamento, ahora voy yo - abrió la puerta y se metió dentro de su piso mientras Akane corrió al suyo dando brincos.

Ranma caminó hasta su dormitorio, al llegar, se puso de cuclillas en el suelo y descorrió la cremallera de uno de los bolsillos laterales de la oscura maleta. Sacó una pequeña bolsa de plástico de color marrón, la abrió, extrayendo un saquito de terciopelo negro que mantuvo en su mano izquierda, y arrugó la de color terracota metiéndosela en el bolsillo del pantalón. Dio al vuelta sobre sus pasos para regresar al apartamento de Akane pero, antes de salir definitivamente por esa noche del suyo, recordó descolgar el teléfono fijo.

Al traspasar el umbral de la puerta del apartamento de Akane la vio esperándole en el pasillo de entrada con una amplia sonrisa. Adoraba su sonrisa, era tan inocente, tan especial. Estuvo a punto de decirle "Kira también me espera en la puerta" pero prefirió no arriesgarse a estropear el momento. Llevaba el saquito en las manos, tras su espalda. Lo cogió con la izquierda y lo dejó colgando frente a su rostro. A Akane se le iluminó la mirada cuando lo sostuvo entre sus manos. Toda ella parecía resplandecer.

Una vez que lo tuvo, volvió a abrazarle susurrándole un 'gracias' en el oído.

Caminó dentro del apartamento mientras deshacía el nudo del cordón dorado que cerraba la bolsita. Ranma cerró la puerta y fue tras ella.

- ¡Dios Mío! – Exclamó Akane extrayendo el exquisito cordón argentado del que prendaba el colgante de forma rectangular. La piedra engarzada justo en el centro era de color azul claro, brillante como las preciosas piedrecitas blancas que la ensalzaban - ¡Es precioso!

- Oro blanco… - él cogió el colgante y se colocó tras de ella - … Diamantes y Aguamarina… - le llevó el corto cabello hacia delante y abrochó el cordón - … dicen que es símbolo de amor y felicidad – susurró en su oído a la vez que sus manos reposaban en su cintura y la conducían frente al espejo del dormitorio – Es de Italia… – confesó observándola. La piedra preciosa quedaba justo en el lugar idóneo, bajo la unión de sus sensuales clavículas - … hecho a mano.

Akane acarició la joya con sus finísimos dedos, cobijándose entre los brazos de Ranma. Estaba sin habla. Era magnífico.

La delicada piedra brillaba intensamente. Incluso con la escasa luminosidad que se filtraba por la ventana desde la calle, pareciera que se proyectaba sobre ella un rayo de luz plateada. Al verse reflejada en el espejo se dio cuenta de que sus ojos avellana también estaban brillando de la misma forma. Sintió deseos de llorar de emoción y sus ojos se humedecieron rápidamente.

Le miró a él, quién retenía su preciosa mirada zafirina fija en su rostro y mantenía la cabeza apoyada en su aterciopelado hombro. Meciéndoles en una armonía indescriptiblemente perfecta.

- Te quiero… - susurró ella con la voz entrecortada - … muchísimo… - se dio la vuelta despacio, saboreando con sus sentidos las caricias de él sobre su cintura y parcial de su espalda - … ni te lo imaginas… - y se sentía enloquecer.

- Yo también te quiero _Dama _– acarició sus suaves mejillas con sus pulgares y deslizó sus manos por su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, pareciendo modelándolos, hasta llegar a sus manos.

Se abrazó a él, susurrando de nuevo 'gracias' en su oído. ¿Por qué se empeñaban sus ojos en querer derramar lágrimas? Ella no quería llorar. Sonrió, por la alegría y a la vez intentando contenerse. Tenía que eludir ese sentimiento tan intenso. Tenía que ignorar lo irracional de ese amor tan poderoso. Los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo. Debía buscar una forma de engañar a sus sentidos y obviar el padecer emociones tan profundas.

- ¿Y mi doble ración de postre? – inquirió ella. Volvió a escucharle reír.

- ¿Cómo que 'tu doble ración de postre'? Será, NUESTRA doble ración de postre… - sus ojos volvían a desprender pasión, sensualidad.

- Bueno sí, quería decir… - desvió la mirada de él y antes siquiera de darse cuenta, la cargaba a hombros y la dejaba caer sobre la cama – Eso – concluyó con la boca seca - … Uuuhh… - frunció un poco el entre-cejo, afianzando la sensación con una sonrisa de medio lado - ¿Estás enfadado?

- Yo no diría enfadado… - su camiseta voló hacia alguna parte del dormitorio - … precisamente. – Señaló con la mirada hacia abajo - ¿Cómo lo ves tú?

- Diría que… se ve interesante… - deslizó sus manos por sus pectorales desnudos, piel contra piel, guiándolas por el camino hacia el lugar "interesante". Él las interceptó en el caminó y las aprisionó por sobre su cabeza, aplastándolas sobre el colchón.

Akane sintió sus cálidos besos sobre su cuello y su mano derecha dibujando su silueta, en una intensidad intermedia entre control y descontrol. Sintió el contraste de temperatura al encontrarse semidesnuda de cintura para arriba. Y aún más cuando notó las yemas de sus dedos seduciendo a sus pechos.

- Eres preciosa… - susurró fascinado con voz profunda sobre su boca entreabierta, admirándola con devoción absoluta – _Ti amo donna _– y se apoderó de sus labios con una irrefrenable pasión.

Hicieron el amor durante toda la noche. Reflejándose lo mucho que se habían echado de menos, lo mucho que se necesitaban. Acariciando cada milímetro de piel, saboreando el deseo y amando cada instante. Finalmente yacieron dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro, compartiendo el íntimo calor de sus cuerpos.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Cap. Revisado: 22 de Mayo de 2006 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Solo diré una cosa a los chicos ¡Tomar Nota! Y no me refiero, ni necesariamente ni precisamente, a una joya de diamantes, oro blanco y agua marina¡NO! Me estoy refiriendo AL DETALLE :P

Gracias a todos por leer la historia, y por vuestros comentarios y opiniones respecto a ella, que dejáis en cada capítulo.

Y si queréis escribirme, podéis hacer en esta dirección: **evamgpterra.es **

**AnDrAiA **

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. -->


	15. Capítulo VIII, Parte III

**- CAPÍTULO 8 -**

_**Tercera Parte**_

Akane abrió los ojos pesadamente. Estaba tan cómoda entre sus brazos y se sentía tan protegida siendo envuelta por su calidez, percibiendo su suave respiración sobre su cuello… que no deseaba despertar aún. Pero a parte de los deseos de su mente, su cuerpo necesitaba urgentemente una ducha y sus músculos reclamaban desperezarse. Ya había dormido suficiente.

Giró la cabeza ligeramente, para comprobar que él dormía aún. Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, al verle. Intentó zafarse de su abrazo suavemente, escurriéndose entre las sábanas, procurando no hacer ruido. La adrenalina le recorría las venas ante el nuevo reto, escapar de él sin que se diese cuenta, algo que le había sido complicadísimo de hacer en otras ocasiones… Obcecada en mirarle y comprobar que no estaba molestando su bien merecido descanso, a punto estuvo de tirar un libro que había en la mesita de noche. Cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño, como aquel que se esconde estando perfectamente a la vista del otro. Abrió el ojo derecho, comprobando que seguía dormido, solo que ahora se había dado la vuelta cediéndola la espalda y estaba abrazando a la almohada. Suspiró aliviada y corrió de puntillas con grandes zancadas al cuarto de baño, cogiendo por el camino un albornoz que había sobre una silla del dormitorio, cubriéndose con él su desnudez.

Al entrar al baño, cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Se acercó a la bañera y corrió las puertas de la mampara de cristales transparentes. Deslizó la primera hoja y abrió al máximo el grifo, seleccionando con el mono-mando el agua caliente. Volvió sobre el lavabo, se miró al espejo y sonrió agachando los párpados anotándose mentalmente un "_Tienes suerte por tenerle_". Cuando levantó la mirada clavó la vista en el colgante. Lo acarició suave y delicadamente con los dedos recordando instantes de la noche anterior. Un escalofrío apabullante le recorrió la espalda. Estaba excitándose en demasía para ser primera hora de la mañana y no era el mejor momento para hacerlo "_Déjale descansar, necesita dormir_" volvió a recordarse desabrochándose la preciada cadena y dejándola sobre la estantería de cristal, que había a un lado del espejo, con mucho, mucho mimo. Volvió a sonreír, mirando a su reflejo, de esa manera que ella calificaría como "Desquiciadamente enamorada", sintiéndose desbordada, repleta de felicidad…

Cogió una toalla de una de las estanterías y la colgó de la parte superior del esqueleto de la mampara, quedando así parte de la toalla hacia la zona interior de la bañera y otra porción por fuera.

Se metió en la bañera, corrió las hojas y el agua empezó a resbalar por toda su piel. Los cristales de la mampara y el espejo comenzaron a empañarse debido al contraste de temperatura. Siempre se duchaba con agua prácticamente hirviendo. Era tan caliente que la piel terminaba picándola y cuando salía de la ducha debía frotarse fuertemente con una toalla para aliviar los hormigueos que se esparcían por todo su cuerpo. De hecho, en ocasiones podía incluso quemarse, lo que conllevaba a que debía ponerse de puntillas, deslizarse hasta el otro lado de la bañera y con movimientos muy rápidos alargar la mano hasta alcanzar el grifo y suavizar la temperatura con agua más fría. Era extraño, pero no sabía por qué no era capaz de sentirse cómoda duchándose con agua templada como casi todo el mundo. Incluso en verano se duchaba con agua caliente, no tanto como en otras estaciones del año, pero casi.

Al cabo de unos minutos, en los que se había frotado la cabeza con los dos champús diferentes que utilizaba, más la mascarilla capilar, llegó el momento del cuerpo. Dejó caer el líquido en las palmas de sus manos con un delicioso aroma a miel y almendras y comenzó por frotar con suavidad sus piernas, primero apoyando una en el borde de la bañera y después la otra, resbalando sus palmas por los gemelos, los muslos, las caderas, los glúteos… Después subió hasta su abdomen, la zona lumbar, sus pechos en los que se detuvo masajeándolos con sumo cuidado, sus hombros… Estaba tan absorta en lo que hacía que no escuchó nada fuera de lo común en el cuarto de baño. Por tanto no pudo prever la corriente de aire fresco que se deslizó en el interior del habitáculo que formaba la mampara, ni tampoco encontrarse con unos precioso ojos azules que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

- ¡Por Dios! – Se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él - ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo sofocada, sintiendo como su cuerpo le añadía un tinte carmín a sus mejillas y que no eran provocados precisamente por el calor.

- Venía a decirte que tengo que irme a buscar a Kira… Aunque me estoy planteando dejársela hoy también… – Masculló para sí mismo. - ¿Por qué te das la vuelta? – Dijo con una ceja enarcada sin entender muy bien su reciente reacción.

- ¡Anda, sal de aquí! – Espetó ella disimulando y enjabonándose el cuerpo tal y como estaba de pie, contra la pared.

Él la observó. La recorrió con la vista varias veces de arriba abajo, sin perder detalle de la preciosidad que tenía delante e intentando controlar sus impulsos. Sonrió. ¡A ella le daba vergüenza que estuviera allí! Esa era una de las muchas cosas que no era capaz de comprender sobre las mujeres.

- Akane ya te he visto desnuda, puedes hablarme mirándome…

- Ya, ya lo sé… - Sus ojos rodaron dejándolos en blanco - Pero quisiera un poco de intimidad mientras me ducho ¿Sabes? – Agregó observando el interesantísimo techo, moviendo la boca, rogando que él corriese la puertecilla de cristal y dejara de mirarla – Además ¡Me estoy muriendo de frío¡Cierra!

- ¿Y si me meto contigo? – Susurró juguetón con una mirada lasciva, encogiendo los labios y procurando no pensar mucho con los 'paises bajos' y más con el cerebro.

- ¡Qué parte de '_un poco de intimidad_' no has entendido! – dijo con sarna, asombrándose y dándose la vuelta. Y antes de darse cuenta, todo su cuerpo enjabonado quedaba pegado al de él, empapándole el torso desnudo y los pantalones.

- ¿Qué parte de '_ya te he visto desnuda, puedes hablarme mirándome_' no has entendido tú? – Él era consciente de la cercanía y también de que Akane se había percatado - ¿Te da vergüenza que te vea así? - Y era más consciente aún de lo mucho que ella le excitaba y de lo doblemente que lo hacía con el cuerpo y su precioso cabello mojados.

Akane suspiró resignada. Cerró el grifo de la ducha y se le quedó mirando fijamente. Y entonces sintió como una ola de calor revolvía todas sus entrañas, de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba. Una y otra vez.

- No, no me da vergüenza…

- Mentirosa… - susurró más cerca de ella. Notó como sus uñas de color marmóreo se clavaban en sus pectorales e imponían fuerza, intentando contenerle alejado.

- Bueno vale, un poco – reconoció – No es lo mismo que me veas en semi-penumbra a que me veas con toda esta luz, que además ofrece una perspectiva de mi cuerpo bastante realista, lo que te hará salir huyendo por esa puerta en dos segundos.

Así que, ese era el motivo, o al menos uno de ellos, por los que a las mujeres no les gustaba que lo hombres las vieran mientras se duchaban…

- Han pasado más de dos segundos desde que te he mirado y aquí sigo. Para ser exactos llevaba como tres minutos mirándote antes de abrir la mampara – Afirmó con una sonrisa sincera – …y lo que he visto me ha encantado. Y me encanta… - su mano recorrió la columna vertebral de Akane con lujuria contenida. Ella sintió un espasmo dentro de su cuerpo – Ya no te queda otro remedio que aceptar que me meta en la ducha contigo. Me has empapado… - señaló hacia abajo.

- ¿Perdona? – quiso separarse indignada – Te has empapado tú solo cuando me has cogido de esa manera para pegarte a mi – Se suponía que debía estar prácticamente congelada pero para su sorpresa estaba tan caliente como cuando estaba bajo el teléfono de la ducha.

- Ha sido la única forma de hacer que me prestases atención. De otra forma no hubiera conseguido que me mirases y ya sabes que me gusta que me miren cuando hablan conmigo. Así que, la culpa es tuya – Sonrió triunfante

- Tienes una gran habilidad para darle la vuelta a la situación y dejarla a tú favor ¿Sabías? – Akane se removió un poco, intentando separarse otra vez. Estaba prácticamente recién levantada, sus neuronas no estaban listas para un enfrentamiento de "_A ver quién es el más hábil para arrinconar al otro y dejarle sin argumentos_" Lo que le sorprendía era que él si lo estuviera.

- Forma parte de mi trabajo. Son años de experiencia – elevó los hombros, señalándolo como algo evidente - ¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó con una sonrisa de asombro. Tenía dos opciones; la primera era que le dejara meterse con ella en la ducha, la segunda era que se fuera con él a la cama. Aunque claro, su preciosa '_Dama_' aún no sabía nada sobre sus opciones.

De repente Akane abrió muchísimo los ojos y se puso rígida.

- ¡Oh Mierda! – estiró el brazo cogiendo la toalla. Ranma la soltó increíblemente rápido - ¡Mierda, mierda! – maldecía repetidamente mientras se enrollaba la tela sobre sus pechos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó aturdido, allí parado.

Akane le miró fijamente con una expresión almizcle de enfado y pánico. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado? Estaba claro que el culpable había sido él, por provocarla ese efecto de atontamiento estúpido que siempre sufría cuando estaba cerca. ¡Maldición!

- ¡Quítate si no quieres ser padre en nueve meses! – gritó exasperada mirándole fijamente. Él levantó las manos pálido, indicándole un "me rindo" y se apartó apretándose contra la pared, sin necesidad de pensar ni siquiera una sola vez sobre lo que acababa de decirle, dejándola salir del baño. Adiós a sus dos opciones, aquello las tumbaba por K.O.

Ella caminó velozmente hacia su mesita de noche, sacó la caja de píldoras anti-conceptivas y corrió a la cocina. Cogió un vaso y lo llenó de agua. Sus manos temblaron mientras empujó la burbuja del blister para hacer salir la pastilla. Se la introdujo en la boca y la tragó junto con un gran sorbo de agua. Dio unos cuantos pasos nerviosos de arriba abajo por la cocina. Un hijo no estaba proyectado en su vida en esos instantes y por culpa del enamoramiento se estaba volviendo torpe y más despistada de lo habitual… Y bueno, el hecho de que antes se olvidará tomar un par de pastillas anticonceptivas no suponía ningún problema, exceptuando el hecho de tomar dos al mismo tiempo el día siguiente ¡Pero ahora era distinto! Tenía a una fábrica de semen rondando por su casa prácticamente todos los días ¡Y a todas horas!

- Akane ¿Quieres calmarte? – dijo él apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta

- No, no ¡Tú no lo entiendes! - ¿Es que acaso él no se daba cuenta de la magnitud del problema? – Me estás volviendo completamente inútil. Y aquí tienes la prueba. ¡No quiero tener un hijo en estos momentos!

- ¿Cómo que yo te vuelvo inútil? – Preguntó desconcertado - ¡Y no vas a tener ningún hijo! – Se separó del marco – Te acabas de tomar la píldora, no hay problema. Tranquilízate – Y sonó más a una orden que a un consuelo.

- Sí, me estás volviendo inútil por que se me olvidan incluso las cosas que hacía mecánicamente. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no estoy embarazada? – Estaba histérica, completamente. Cogió la cajita y buscó el prospecto – No entiendes el trauma que me supondría quedarme embarazada ahora… - le dio la vuelta al papel, ya que lo había empezado a leer del revés- … ni te lo imaginas – farfullaba.

- Vamos a ver – se acercó por su espalda y le quitó el prospecto - ¿Hace cuánto que estás tomando la píldora¿Dos, tres, cuatro meses?

- Casi un año – aclaró ella intentando arrebatarle el trozo de papel

- ¿Y crees qué después de un año tomando anticonceptivos y acabándote de tomar la píldora que te correspondía para anoche, puedes estar embarazada?

- Hay probabilidades de que lo esté – le espetó prácticamente furiosa. Claro, el problema no era de él, por que no cargaría con un bombo, ni sufriría los malestares, no tendría que pasar por un parto, ni tampoco criar a un hijo. ¡Qué fácil era decirla eso!

Odió el gesto que hizo. Arqueó las cejas, acercó su rostro al de ella, con una sonrisa de medio lado, y su mirada se cubrió con un tono jocoso.

- ¿Cuándo dices que tiene que bajarte la regla? – y el tono sarcástico para rematar. ¡Quería asesinarle!

- ¡Eres imbécil! – Le arrebató por fin el prospecto. Se dio la vuelta guardándolo en la caja, luchando contra las lágrimas que querían fluir de sus ojos. Se recolocó la toalla y suspiró conteniendo un sollozo.

- ¿No te das cuenta que estás teniendo una reacción totalmente paranoica? – La acarició suavemente la cintura, sin llegar a abrazarla - Akane o las píldoras te están proporcionando un buen aumento de hormonas o entonces, estás a punto de tener el periodo.

Sus ojos reflejaron asombro ante lo que él acababa de decirle. Cogió el blister de pastillas y comprobó que le quedaban solamente dos para llegar a las de color blanco, lo que significaba que en cualquier momento se presentaría su periodo. Así que, si utilizaba las probabilidades y porcentajes había un 0.01 de posibilidades de poder concebir un bebé. Suspiró aliviada y sonriente. Se giró para encararle.

- Lo siento… - susurró sin mirarle. Odiaba esos cambios repentinos de humor que siempre sufría justo antes de la visita "obligada" mensual. Lo curioso era que siempre que los padecía, jamás caía en la cuenta de a cuento de qué estaba tan irascible. Nunca los asociaba con su periodo - … he perdido los nervios. Tienes razón – Se frotó los ojos con su mano, como si quisiera borrar el gesto de culpabilidad que portaba por haberse puesto así con él – Siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando me va a bajar la regla, no controlo mis reacciones y me pongo histérica por cualquier cosa… y si cualquier cosa implica un posible bebé… - sintió un escalofrío, no podía imaginarlo y prefería no hacerlo.

- Ya veo… - la sonrió con tono tierno en su voz - … No tienes por qué disculparte, no es algo que hagas a propósito. De todas formas deberías ir al ginecólogo para que te hagan un control hormonal. Llevas un año tomando la píldora sin descanso y eso es mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto? – preguntó con burla y sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

- Una hermana, una madre y dos ex-parejas que tomaban la píldora ¿Te parece suficiente?

- A mi me sobraría… - él rió – Gracias por ser tan comprensivo – susurró sincera - … otro me hubiera perdido de vista. Si no por la reacción hipersensible, por el hecho de haberme olvidado de tomar la píldora.

- Te quiero _Dama_ – besó su frente - Lo mínimo que puedo ser es comprensible. Ya tendré yo mis días malos y te tocará soportarme - y después sus labios dulcemente - ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

- ¡Oh, se me había olvidado! Ésta noche hemos quedado con Sarah y su marido y con Diana y su prometido… - hábilmente le sonrió, de la manera más dulce e inocente que sabía y acarició su nuca suavemente con sus dedos. -… para ir a cenar. Tienen muchísimas ganas de conocerte - Esperaba que no se enfadara por anticipar planes sin decirle nada…

- Vale – Volvió a besarla - Ahora tengo que irme ¿Te veo a la hora de comer? – Ella afirmó con la cabeza. La acarició, con el anverso de la mano el rostro, como forma de despedida y caminó por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio. Y entonces, su voz se perdió por el apartamento de Akane llegando hasta sus oídos – ¡Y no hagas planes sin consultarme antes y menos si involucran a otras personas!

Ranma había vuelto para comer y luego se tuvo que marchar de nuevo. Quedaron a las siete y media para salir de casa y dirigirse al restaurante en donde se habían citado con Sarah, Diana y sus respectivos. Eran las siete y veinticinco minutos y Akane estaba perdiendo los nervios. Caminando, totalmente arreglada y lista para salir, de un lado a otro del salón. Le era imposible contactar con él a través del teléfono móvil y desde luego en su casa no estaba. Comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Y si le había pasado algo y no había forma de que se comunicara con ella? Porque dudaba mucho que estuviese tan pronto en su lista de contactos en caso de emergencia.

Las siete y media. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Le llamó otra vez al teléfono. Esperó hasta que se cortaron los tonos, cortesía de la compañía telefónica… Suspiró.

Decidió que lo más factible era llamar a las chicas y explicarles la situación.

- Hola Akane – saludó Diana – Vamos a llegar unos minutos más tarde cielo… - decía sin dejarla hablar - Mike se ha entretenido intentando colocarme unas estanterías que llevaban un año esperándole y se acaba de meter en la ducha.

- No te preocupes, te llamaba precisamente por algo parecido… No he sido capaz de contactar con Ranma y no tengo ni remota idea de dónde puede haberse metido. – Dijo con tono resignado y a la vez con preocupación - Parece que se le ha tragado la tierra. Y no quiero parecer histérica, pero había pensado en llamar al hospital y a todos los ambulatorios de la ciudad ¿Qué opinas?

- A lo mejor está en algún sitio entretenido, no se ha dado cuenta de la hora y no escucha el teléfono…

- Pues qué poco formal… - ahora su tono fue de enfado. En ese instante sonó el teléfono fijo de casa – Espera un segundo, me están llamando a casa, te llamo ahora. – Dejó el móvil sobre el sofá y descolgó rápidamente el fijo - ¿Sí?

- ¿Señorita Tendo? – Le dio un vuelvo el corazón. Había pasado algo.

- ¡Sí, soy yo! – Se sentó en el sofá, pálida.

- Soy Naru Naomi, la secretaria del señor Saotome. – Hubo una pausa - Le llamo de parte del señor Saotome para informarla de que acaba de salir de una reunión de negocios, que está yendo hacia allá y que se encontrará con ustedes directamente en el restaurante. – Dijo la mujer de manera automática.

- Oh – Akane estaba aturdida ¿Por qué no podía llamarle él y tenía que hacerlo su secretaria? – ¡Oh! – Exclamó como dándose cuenta de lo que acababan de decirle – Sí, gracias por llamar Naomi…

- De nada señorita Tendo. Buenas Noches…

- ¡Espere, Espere! – Gritó ella casi a la desesperada

- ¿Sí señorita Tendo?

- He estado llamando al teléfono de Ranma y… no me lo coge ¿Sabe por qué? – preguntó con astucia.

- El señor Saotome desconecta su teléfono cuando está en las reuniones – contestó la mujer, quién poseía una voz muy suave y sensual, con parsimonia.

- Sí, eso lo supongo – sonrió forzada – Pero el teléfono me daba señal y… Bueno, no importa - ¿Qué pretendía¿Que aquella mujer conociera cada movimiento que él hacía? Aunque apostaría su cabeza a que sabía muchos más que ella - ¿Hace cuánto que salió Ranma del despacho?

- Quince minutos aproximadamente.

- De acuerdo, gracias de nuevo Naomi – la joven secretaria se despidió y Akane colgó el teléfono.

Cogió las llaves y el móvil. Se puso un abrigo tres cuartos de color ocre y de cuello alto y cerrado para cubrir su garganta, y salió de casa. De camino al restaurante llamó a Diana para terminar su conversación a medias y para comunicarla la nueva situación. Y a Sarah, para que no se volviera histérica y no se emborrachase por el aburrimiento de la espera. Al menos quería que estuviera completamente cuerda cuando se lo presentara, por que sin estar borracha ya podía denominarse como peligrosa. Realmente, Sarah no necesitaba beber ni una gota de alcohol para desmelenarse de la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando sí bebía.

Anduvo hasta prácticamente el centro de la ciudad. Se habían citado en el impresionante, exclusivo y vanguardista restaurante de moda '_Anouk_'. Sarah tuvo que remover cielo y tierra, y rondarle a algunos de sus contactos, para poder reservar mesa para los seis ese sábado por la noche. No alcanzaba a entender por qué se había empeñado en cenar precisamente en aquel lugar. Además, a Akane le iba a costar, por lo menos, el sueldo de un mes de trabajo, solo el primer plato. Cada vez que pensaba en la fortuna que estaba a punto de gastarse en escasas tres horas, le daban ganas de salir corriendo y esconderse bajo las mantas de su cama, como cuándo un niño se esconde del monstruo imaginativo que lo aterroriza.

Divisó la fachada del local, amplísima de colores blancos nacarados y dorados. Sin duda era impresionante, lujosísimo y en definitiva, delicioso. Buscó con la mirada a su amiga y su marido, antes de plantarse justo frente a la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Akane! – Se giró buscando la procedencia de la voz. Sarah venía preciosa, junto con Nico quién no la hacía de menos - ¿Llevas mucho esperando? – Se acercó dándola dos besos

- No tranquila, acabo de llegar – Miró hacia su marido - ¡Hola Golfo! – Saludó Akane con una sonrisa en sus labios de manera jocosa. Él la dio dos besos devolviéndola el saludo verbalmente – Cuánto tiempo sin vernos ¿Eh?

- ¿Yo, golfo¡Eres tú la que andas desaparecida! Yo voy de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa – La miró pícaramente – Pero ya me han dicho que te has buscado un entretenimiento con nombre de varón…

- ¿Ah, sí? – Miró a Sarah, teatralizando una traición – ¿Ya te han hablado de mi nuevo amigo de color crema y fabricado en látex? – Sarah empezó a reírse y Nico tardó dos segundos más en captar el chiste y carcajearse junto a su mujer. Akane se sonrojó – Sí, la verdad que es un buen entretenimiento. Entre el trabajo y él no tengo tiempo para prácticamente nada…

- ¿Hablas de tu amigo el de color crema? – Sarah quería volver a reír, pero se contuvo. Demasiadas risas podían incomodar a Nico, el único hombre presente. Porque sabía que la conversación iría a derivar a terreno femenino y esperaba, y haría todo lo posible, para que tomaran ese rumbo cuando ya estuvieran los seis reunidos, desinhibidos, mientras tomaban el postre y el café.

- Hablo de mi otro entretenimiento, el que es autónomo y no necesita pilas– Akane miró hacia el suelo con una sonrisa adolescente a la vez que llevaba sus manos al cuello del abrigo y lo cerraba de forma protectora contra su garganta. Sus amigos rieron otra vez.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó él rodeando a Sarah tiernamente por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí, cobijándola del frío - ¿Entramos?

- Vamos a esperar un poco a ver si llegan los demás… - agregó su amiga, en un susurro dirigido hacia él, con un ligero toque de reprimenda – No creo que tarden mucho ¿Verdad? – Ahora miró hacia Akane, esperando su aprobación

- No, no lo creo - contestó esperando que así fuese, por el bien de alguien en concreto – Podemos esperarles unos cinco o diez minutos más y si no aparecen nos metemos dentro, por que la verdad es que hace un poquito de calor… - dijo de forma sarcástica

- Bueno Akane ¿Y qué tal el trabajo? – preguntó Nico interesado

- Muy bien. Aunque mi jefe estuvo a punto de matarme el otro día por que casi no le presento a tiempo un artículo. Pero por lo demás ya sabes, a mi gusto y a mi ritmo… No puedo quejarme… - Miró a Sarah, preocupada. Aún no la había contado nada sobre su no ascenso, lo que significaba que dudaba que se hubiera desahogado con alguien. Quizá con Diana, pero… no estaba muy segura - ¿Tú qué tal? A parte de pasarte el día en la oficina y de solo tener tiempo para ir a casa a dormir…

- Oh, bien, bien – dijo él, como queriéndole restar importancia – El cabrón de mi jefe se jubiló hará como dos semanas, así que ahora tengo a otro que es también un cabrón, pero en menor grado. – Sonrió y Akane también. Sarah parecía abstraída - Estoy asfixiado de trabajo, pero la cosa podría ir peor… Trabajo igual a dinero, no trabajo igual a ruina. – Levantó los hombros en señal de indiferencia por su último comentario – Pero vamos, estar hasta arriba me permite tener a mi niña contenta – Akane notó como Nico apretó a Sarah contra él, de una forma pícara y tierna al mismo tiempo - ¿Verdad princesita? – agregó en un tono juguetón, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Nico cielo… - Sarah le miró almizclando su acaramelada y derretida mirada de amor con un gesto seco en el resto de su rostro - … Nos ponemos melosos luego ¿Vale? – Hizo amagos de querer apartarse un poco de él, todo con el típico juego entre una pareja de enamorados.

Akane sonrió feliz al verles tan bien. Nico era una de las mejores personas que había conocido. Y no solo era el marido de su mejor amiga, sino que él también, con el paso del tiempo, se había convertido en su amigo, casi rayando lo íntimo.

Giró la vista enfocándola hacia la acera y la carretera. Quería que Ranma llegara. Le echaba muchísimo de menos y no podía dejar de sentir cierta envidia sana por la pareja que tenía en frente. Ella también quería estar así, quería que su hombre la rodeara por la cintura y la cobijara del frío, quería que la dijera cosas tiernas y dulces al oído, que la arrullara, acariciara y besara.

Diana y Mike llegaron en ese preciso momento. Primero se saludaron los hombres y después Sarah y Diana. Ésta última se acercó a darle dos besos a Akane.

- Voy a matarle… - susurró ella

- Tranquila… – agregó Diana besándola - … Ya llegará…

- Me da igual, pienso matarle… - sonrió disimulando lo frustrada que comenzaba a sentirse - ¡Hola Mike! – Le dio dos besos - ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien ¿Y tú? - Se saludaron correctamente y mantuvieron una conversación similar a la que Akane tuvo con Nico hacía unos minutos.

En cuestión de segundos, los dos hombres comenzaron a hablar amistosamente mientras que las chicas se reunieron frente a ellos, como si fueran dos bandos.

- ¿Estás segura de que Ranma se enteró dónde habíamos quedado? – preguntó Sarah extrañada.

- Sí, se lo repetí tres veces precisamente para que no se despistara… - Respondió Akane suspirando y remarcando el numero de ocasiones en que le dijo dónde se reunirían con los dedos de su mano derecha – Y su secretaria me ha dicho que venía hacia aquí… - sonó desilusionada.

Diana y Sarah la observaron preocupadas mientras Akane estiraba el cuello intentando divisarle por entre la gente que paseaba por la acera.

- ¡Por Dios! – gritó Sarah abriendo un poco el abrigo de Akane - ¿Y esto? – Diana se asomó también abriendo la boca por la sorpresa

- ¿Qué? – se echó un poco hacia atrás, debido al repentino acoso de sus dos amigas - ¿Qué pasa? – y miró hacia abajo.

- ¿Cuándo, Dónde y los más importante CON QUÉ te has comprado esto? - Diana sostenía la piedra entre sus dedos, incrédula.

- Me… Me lo regaló Ranma – agregó sin saber muy bien a qué venía tanto asombro de sus amigas. Desde luego la joya era una preciosidad, de una delicadeza exquisita, pero tampoco era para quedarse sin aliento y totalmente pálida ¿O si? - ¿Por qué? – preguntó aturdida

- ¿CÓMO? – Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo observándose con una mirada preocupada y haciendo que sus respectivas parejas dejaran de conversar durante unos segundos para mirarlas. Al ver que eran asuntos de mujeres, siguieron con su amena charla sobre deporte.

- ¿Tú sabes lo que llevas encima? – Susurró Sarah, intercambiando su mirada rápidamente entre Diana, Akane y de nuevo posándola sobre el colgante - Es un diseño de Rafaello… - agregó esperando que con eso se diese cuenta de lo importante del asunto y de lo preciado que era un colgante como ese.

- ¿Y? Ya se que es una joya italiana, me lo dijo Ranma - Evidentemente, Akane no entendía absolutamente nada de joyas. Aunque al parecer sus amigas estaban muy puestas en el tema, sorprendentemente.

- Akane – Diana habló pausadamente, remarcando cada sílaba, haciéndola entender - Llevas doscientos cincuenta mil Yenes en el cuello.

Y entendió. Muy bien. A la perfección. Se quedó igual de pálida que ellas y con la boca formando una perfecta 'O'. No podía creerlo. ¡Doscientos cincuenta mil Yenes en el cuello! Intentaba asimilar la cifra. Ese era su sueldo mensual. Pero su sueldo en bruto, sin contar desgravaciones ni los gastos comunes. Esa preciosa, finísima, delicada y pequeña joya que llevaba colgando valía toda esa cantidad. La fascinación no era por el precio en sí mismo si no por saber que ÉL se había gastado toda ESA cantidad en una JOYITA para ELLA.

Y en ese instante en el que se encontraba divagando y asimilando, sintió como unos fuertes y cálidos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura.

- Hola… Lamento muchísimo el retraso – Susurró dándola un rápido beso en la mejilla y después, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Sarah y Diana en primer término, afianzó sus disculpas – Mil perdones. Me han secuestrado en una reunión muy importante y he salido más tarde de lo esperado.

- ¿Así que tú eres Ranma? – dijo Sarah con una sonrisa libidinosa y extendiéndole la mano sensualmente - Encantada de conocerte, yo soy Sarah. – Le echó una mirada de arriba abajo - Me han hablado mucho de ti…

- Encantado Sarah a mi también me han hablado mucho de ti… - miró hacia Diana y corrigió - … de vosotras… Tú debes ser Diana ¿No? – dirigió su mano diestra hacia ella.

Sarah le dio un toquecito a Diana, para que despertara del sueño erótico que juraría estaba teniendo. A la vez, avisó a su marido y al prometido de Diana de que la pareja de Akane ya había llegado.

- Sí, sí… - Le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa inocente y con los pómulos sonrosados, aunque gracias al frío apenas se notó – Soy Diana, encantada Ranma.

Después de una presentación formal entre todos que corrió a cuenta de Sarah, ya que Akane seguía navegando en pensamientos sobre su valerosa joya, y de una disculpas por parte de Ranma hacia el resto por hacerles esperar, decidieron entrar al restaurante. La luz era tenue e íntima y le daba una calidez especial al local; las lámparas colgantes eran de formas curvas, dobladas en formas sensuales, elegantes, ligeras y de colores pasteles rojizos y blancuzcos. Las mesas eran amplias, con manteles blancos de algodón. Las cuberterías eran de brillante plata. Las vajillas de formas cuadriculares, alternándose los platos negros y blancos, unos sobre otros. Las copas de finísimo cristal de bohemia que relucían hasta con aquella luz apaciguante y en los centros, una vela blanca rodeada de níveos lirios y azucenas.

- _Dama_… - susurró él en su oído. Akane pareció salir del trance - ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Qué¿Qué? – se giró por primera vez para mirarle ¡Era tan atractivo! – No… No, no pasa nada… - Movió un poco la cabeza, desvaneciendo sus pensamiento anteriores - ¿Cómo has tardado tanto? – Preguntó demostrando que solo había estado de cuerpo presente en la conversación anterior.

- Me han entretenido en una reunión – Comenzó a andar detrás de las amigas de Akane – Lo siento, pero era un asunto delicado y no he podido salir antes…

- Podrías haberme llamado al menos… - y no era un reproche, si no que demostraba un disgusto, una pequeña decepción.

Sarah se había parado frente al recepcionista, quién les tomó el nombre y con una amplia sonrisa comenzó a caminar hacia su mesa.

- ¿No te llamó mi secretaria? – Ranma llevo su mano izquierda hacia su espalda, se arregló la americana y observó por encima el lugar. Después miró directamente a los ojos de Akane, quién denotaba un toque de tristeza en sus preciosos ojos pardos.

- Sí, me llamó. Pero hubiera preferido que lo hubieses hecho tú – desvió su vista hasta sus amigos. Estaba a punto de llegar a la mesa – Hablamos luego ¿Vale? – Volvió a mirarle – Quiero pasármelo muy bien contigo y con ellos – señaló con la cabeza hacia sus amigos – Esta noche es especial… – Él la sonrió y acarició su cintura en un gesto íntimo y tierno – Así que dejemos esta conversación para luego o mañana…

Akane se sentó a la izquierda de Ranma, pero no por elección propia, si no por que él de manera hábil y disimuladamente la hizo sentarse en ese lugar concreto. Les habían posicionado en una mesa de forma circular. Contando desde donde estaba Akane, a su lado, quedaron sentados de la siguiente forma: Mike, Diana quién estaba sentada justo frente a él, Sarah y su marido Nico. Nada más acomodarse, varios camareros se acercaron y les trajeron unos aperitivos, dos botellas de vino y dos de agua y La Carta para elegir la cena.

- Hoy me voy a saltar la dieta, no pienso comer pescado – dijo de forma casual como no dándole importancia. Sin embargo, todos los demás, quienes tenían la vista puesta en la Carta, la miraron atónitos.

- ¿Estás a dieta? – Preguntó Diana sorprendida con la boca semi-abierta – ¡Pero si no lo necesitas¡Ya quisiera yo estar como tú…!

- A ver sí a ti te hace caso Diana, por que a mi… - Nico habló en tono hastiado. Se notaba que él tampoco estaba demasiado de acuerdo con que su mujer hiciera dietas. A él le encantaba de cualquier manera - … como si fuese una maceta.

- Precisamente por que la hago no la necesito – Dijo en tono de reproche mirando a su marido. Después desvió la vista hacia todos los demás. Era evidente - Si no la hiciera entonces SÍ que la necesitaría. Ya me contaréis cuando os vayáis acercando a la cuarentena, ya… - advirtió – Además, a todos nos gusta cuidarnos ¿No? – Hizo una mueca – Akane por ejemplo, sale todos los días a correr.

- ¿A mi por qué me metes? – Su gesto era una mezcla de circunstancia, víctima y sorpresa – Yo no he dicho nada.

- ¿A que tú también te cuidas Ranma?

De repente todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre él. Todas menos la de Akane que desvió su vista supuestamente hacia la carta, aunque lo que en verdad hacia era esconder su sonrojo porque no pudo evitar recordar el irresistible cuerpo desnudo de su pareja.

- Claro – Respondió airoso, restándole importancia y con una sonrisa de aprobación dirigida hacia Sarah – Cuidarse está bien. Mientras no se obsesione, perfecto – declaró lanzando una mirada rápida hacia Nico de forma previsora.

- Oh, no le des la razón Ranma – Intervino Diana haciéndole un puchero – Se vuelve insoportable… Luego nos lo está restregando por la cara todo el día – exageró el 'todo' haciendo un gesto de amplitud con las manos y sonrió hacia su amiga dándola a entender que era una broma.

- ¡Y qué lo digas! – Exclamó el marido de Sarah. Miró a la pareja de Akane, para afianzar que se dirigía concretamente hacia él, aunque el comentario iba para toda la mesa – Luego la tendré toda la noche – afinó la voz, recreando una burla inocente - ¿Ves cómo tenía razón, te das cuenta como yo tenía razón? – Ranma sonrió por la situación tan natural que se estaba dando.

- ¡Yo no hago eso! – Sarah se sintió ofendida – Te lo digo una vez – levantó el dedo índice – Solo UNA vez y luego ya me callo, como si no existiera.

- Esa será la percepción que tú tienes sobre el número de veces que lo dices… Un día de estos voy a grabarte para que te entretengas luego en contarlas…

- Le creo – de repente, Mike intervino en la conversación – Diana también lo hace, me repite las cosas millones de veces…

- ¡Mentira! – Se giró hacia él, también mostrando un gesto en su rostro de ofensa – Además, si hicieras las cosas en su momento no tendría que estar recordándotelas miles de veces…

- ¡Lo veis! Es culpa vuestra que siempre estemos machacando las cosas – Sarah ya saboreaba la victoria del primer asalto mujeres vs. hombres

- ¿Entonces reconoces que las mujeres repetís miles de veces las cosas? – ese fue Nico, quién mantenía la sonrisa en los labios.

- Yo quiero un número 23 - Por fin, Akane habló. Ranma la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, parecía incómoda. Y no solo éste la miraba, si no todos los demás comensales a causa del repentino cambio de conversación. Se quedaron en silencio un segundo y entonces… – Y la culpa es tanto de las mujeres como de los hombres. Las mujeres por ponernos pesadas y de los hombres por no tener una concepción real del tiempo cuando se trata de las mujeres… ¡Perdéis el norte!

- ¡Eh, no es verdad! – Alegaron Mike y Nico con el ceño fruncido. Las chicas rieron por esa reacción.

El camarero apareció justo en ese momento para tomarles nota. Cada uno pidió lo que deseaba cenar y además Mike y Sarah ordenaron una cerveza para cada uno.

- Akane nos dijo que trabajas en Panasonic – comento Sarah, retomando la conversación con Ranma

- ¡Ah Sí? Me vendrían bien un par de D-Snap… - dejó caer Nico, aunque rápidamente fue corregido por un codazo en las costillas de parte de su adorada esposa - ¡Auch!

- Lo siento Nico, no me muevo por esa zona… - dijo Ranma sonriendo - … lo mío son las altas esferas…

- Conozco a un par de tipos allí – intervino Mike de repente, serio - Dicen

que hibernáis en vuestros despachos o en los despachos de otros… Y también que sois un poco cabrones…

- ¿Ah si? – Ranma se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa - ¿Cómo dices que se llaman? – agregó observando detenidamente a su interlocutor. Le había visto antes en algún sitio ¿Pero dónde? – Precisamente yo soy de los que no hibernan en los despachos… La mitad del tiempo estoy metido en un avión y la otra mitad colgado del teléfono. Apenas tengo trato con los empleados, solo con mis jefes y mi secretaria, así que sobre lo de ser o no cabrón no puedo contestarlo – se volvió a apoyar contra el respaldo de la silla – Y de los demás, no se nada…

Continuaron hablando amenamente de sus respectivos trabajos, y algunas anécdotas curiosas o graciosas que les habían ocurrido, durante todo el primer plato. Akane y Ranma intercambiaron fugaces y cómplices miradas durante la conversación. Él se lo estaba pasando muy bien, eran un grupo muy entretenido con el que parecía poder hablarse de cualquier tema. Ingeniosos, rápidos, tolerantes, cultos… en una palabra, Interesantes. Y ella estaba feliz y cómoda por sentir como él se adaptaba perfectamente al grupo. Parecía como si hubieran estado siempre los seis juntos.

Poco a poco las conversaciones iban subiendo de tono. De haber empezado hablando de trabajo a estar a punto de comenzar a hablar de Hombres vs. Mujeres y con suerte, también de sexo. Sarah sonreía interiormente, terminaban ya el segundo plato, habían tomado alguna copa que otra y comenzaba el postre, justo como ella había "planeado"...

- ¿Sabéis? El otro día me explicaron por qué a los hombres os gusta "casaros con vírgenes"…

Ranma se atragantó con el vino que estaba bebiendo en ese momento y después empezó a reírse. Nico miró a su esposa y Mike le echó una mirada rápida a Diana y a continuación miró a Akane, quién lucía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- A ver ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ranma exageradamente interesado.

- Pues por que no os gusta que os critiquen.

Akane apretó los labios conteniendo una risa, Diana no tuvo tanto control sobre sí misma y empezó a reír.

- Cómo si a vosotras os gustase que nosotros lo hagamos… - agregó él cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la mesa - … Además, siempre decís que preferís hombres experimentados para la primera vez. Eso sí, una vez que ya la habéis tenido y comprobáis que no ha sido como esperabais… - dejó inconclusa la oración

- Es que si la primera vez, lo haces con un hombre experimentado, hay más probabilidades de disfrutar de ella… - Sarah cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos y se apoyó en la mesa, remarcando el interés.

- Por eso nos gusta "casarnos con vírgenes" – agregó Ranma victorioso bebiendo de nuevo de su copa – Vosotras disfrutáis más y nosotros también.

- Egoísmo, puro y duro – agregó Akane

- ¿Por qué? – sus ojos azules se clavaron sobre ella con dulzura

- No lo hacéis por que nosotras disfrutemos, lo hacéis por que vosotros hincháis el ego sabiendo que esa mujer nunca ha sido tocada por otro. – Le dijo mirándole fijamente - Es un instinto de posesión y un rasgo significativo del machismo.

- Es difícil encontrar una mujer virgen a estas alturas de la vida. Incluso diría que ahora es más fácil encontrar a un hombre virgen que a una mujer – dijo Mike, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla encontrándose un poco mareado por las copas de vino.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Mike – Susurró Nico – Y sobre lo que dices Akane, creo que las mujeres tenéis una idea en general equivocada a cerca de nosotros… - miró hacia los presentes en la mesa, por si tenían algo que objetar - … te aseguro que no nos importa tanto como pensáis eso de "casarnos con una virgen".

- Mira, quizá para una noche de sexo, no os moleste que ella haya estado con todos los hombres de la ciudad. Y es más, puede que no te importe casarte con una mujer así, pero no me niegues que en el fondo te repatea saber que ella ha estado con ellos y sobre todo si te encuentras con alguno de sus ex-amantes… - replicó Akane.

- Sí… - ahora fue el turno de Ranma - … pero a vosotras tampoco os hace gracia en el caso contrario. Y no me lo niegues… - advirtió él con una mirada juguetona.

- Eso depende del grado de celosía de la mujer. Pero en general no nos importa… - apartó la vista de él, llevándola hacia Diana y frunció los labios.

- ¡Eso sí que no me lo creo! – Mike empezó a reír a carcajada limpia – Las mujeres sois malas, víboras… - Todos le miraron un tanto extrañados, por el tono de voz empañado que empleaba - … os robáis mutuamente a los novios, a lo maridos, os da igual. – La mano de él rodeaba el frágil brazo de Diana, quién no le miraba - Luego con decir que han sido ellos los que os han seducido o los que os han 'obligado', os libráis de la bronca. – Su mano se cerró contra el bíceps de la mujer. Ranma entre-cerró los ojos - Cuando sabéis perfectamente que sois vosotras quienes nos seducís y nos volvéis completamente locos… ¿Cómo puedes decir que la reacción no depende de la mujer? Sois celosas y posesivas por instinto…

- ¡No esperaba eso de ti Mike! – Sarah estaba sorprendida – Pensaba que tenias una mente mucho menos retorcida. – Dejó los ojos en blanco durante un segundo - Solo tenéis que observar que si la mujer se acuesta con varios hombres "es fácil, una golfa o una puta" y da igual si el tío está o no casado, pero vosotros sin embargo "estáis hechos unos sementales" en el sentido más positivo de la palabra, hagáis lo que hagáis.

- Sarah, esos comentarios sois vosotras mismas quienes los fomentáis – agregó Ranma extrañado – ¿Cómo pretendéis que nosotros no los digamos si os lo decís hasta entre vosotras? Si no dejáis de pensar así, no esperéis que nosotros lo hagamos. Somos infinitamente más lentos para captar esas cosas, o nos lo dejáis todo mascadito o no nos enteramos de nada…

- Pues para no estar enterado de nada eres bastante espabilado… - agregó Sarah con ironía y con una sonrisa provocativa en su rostro. No se dio cuenta, pero Akane la fulminó con la mirada – Aunque quizá lleves algo de razón en eso… - se quedó pensativa.

- Es cierto que nosotras solemos llevar la voz cantante en lo que respecta a que nos prestéis atención – dijo Diana repentinamente - … pero la seducción es cosa vuestra, al menos cuando no nos conocemos. Sois vosotros quienes tenéis que acercaros, cortejarnos, no nosotras. Es una ley natural…

- ¡Venga ya! Esa es otra de esas cosas que jamás entenderé sobre las mujeres! – Nico dio un golpecito en la mesa, solicitando atención – Siempre estáis pidiendo igualdad, pero sin embargo cuando se trata de quién se acerca a quién ahí no la pedís, ahí tenemos que ser nosotros los que, en caso de rechazo, hagamos el ridículo ¿Qué pasa con vosotras, para hacer el ridículo no pedís igualdad?

- Cariño – dijo con cierto tono de evidencia hacia su marido - Es dificilísimo que un hombre le diga NO a una mujer. Imposible hacer el ridículo…

- Eso no es verdad – Interrumpió Akane, refiriéndose al comentario anterior – Seamos sinceras, nos encanta que los hombres nos seduzcan… Pediremos mucha igualdad y todo lo que tú quieras, pero hay ciertas cosas que nos sigue gustando que sean a la antigua usanza. Y esa, es una de ellas.

- ¿Y qué pasa con lo que pueda gustarnos a nosotros que se haga a la antigua usanza? – Ranma volvió a clavar sus ojos zafirinos sobre ella - ¿No cuenta nuestra opinión? – preguntó dirigiéndose hacia toda la mesa

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, eran más de las doce de la noche. Después de haber tomado un par de cafés y otro par de copas, decidieron de mutuo acuerdo que ya era hora de salir del restaurante.

- ¿Qué tal si ahora vamos al 'Nomium'? – Dijo animadamente Sarah, dándose la vuelta para verles a todos – Y movemos un poco el culito… - serpenteó su cuerpo, elevando los brazos, en una pose provocativa de baile.

- Yo… Disculpadme, pero estoy agotado…

Akane iba a contestar un eufórico '¡Vale!' a la sugerencia de Sarah por que hacía tiempo que no salía a bailar y le apetecía muchísimo. Pero entonces, escuchó esas palabras provenientes de su pareja y toda la energía se le esfumó del cuerpo. Se giró para observarle incrédula. No solo había llegado tarde, y no la había llamado, si no que, de repente, estaba tan cansado que no podía ir ni siquiera unos minutos por ahí. Frunció un poco los labios.

Ranma la observó y sonrió de medio lado reteniéndola dulcemente la mirada. Si su preciosa Dama fruncía los labios de esa sutil pero contundente manera significaba que lo que acababa de escuchar o presenciar no era de su agrado. Y, evidentemente, el que él rechazara la reciente oferta de Sarah, no la había gustado en absoluto. Pero es que, no tenía ni la más remota idea del día tan asfixiante que había tenido y por tanto del agotamiento, más psicológico que físico, que cargaba a sus espaldas.

- La verdad es que yo también estoy un poco cansada - agregó Diana, quién estaba abrazada a su prometido - ¿Os importa que lo dejemos para otro día? – dio un recorrido visual por sobre los que aún no se habían pronunciado en contra de la propuesta.

- ¡Qué aburridos! – Sarah se dejó caer mimosa, y un poco borracha, sobre su marido - ¿Nos vamos tú y yo, mi amor? – susurró sensual sobre sus labios.

- Encantado de haberte conocido Ranma, espero volver a verte pronto… - Nico le guiñó un ojo a Akane, extendió su mano derecha con una sonrisa mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba a su esposa. Éste respondió cordialmente a su saludo - … Me la llevo a casa. Dentro de un rato empezará la fase depresiva y es mejor que esté en la cama por entonces… - todos sonrieron – Buenas Noches chicos, nos vemos otro día…

- Buenas Noches – dijeron todos observando como la pareja se perdía por la acera, entre unos viandantes más.

- Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos ¿No? – Mike miró a Diana para que ésta re-afirmará su decisión – Encantado Ranma – se despidió de la misma manera que hizo Nico – Akane… - agarró la mano de su pareja

- Hasta pronto Mike. Diana ¿Te llamo mañana para comer? – preguntó Akane, quién sintió como Ranma la rodeaba cálidamente la cintura.

- Ya te llamo yo mejor… - respondió caminando, incitada por su prometido – ¡Encantada Ranma! – se despidió agitando los dedos de la mano y recibiendo una despedida similar del chico.

- Son geniales… - él comenzó a andar haciendo que ella le siguiera por su agarre - … no me extraña que las quieras tanto.

- ¿Quién¿Yo¿Ellas¿De verdad? – preguntó con sarna y un poco sarcástica - ¿Te lo has pasado bien? – aunque intentó disimularlo.

- ¡Claro! Es imposible aburrirse cuando Sarah anda metida en una conversación o cuando observas las caras de Diana por según qué comentarios que se vierten en la mesa… - la atrajo hacia sí, cobijándola – No esperaba menos de las amigas de una mujer como tú…

Akane estaba feliz, tanto por lo que él acababa de decirle como por ver lo bien que había salido todo. Sin ninguna duda, ambas partes se habían llevado una buena impresión de la contraria. Pero, no podía dejar de sentirse un poco incómoda. No se quitaba de la cabeza que él no la hubiese llamado directamente, sin tener que dejarle el recado a su secretaria, para avisarla de que llegaría tarde. Y es que además, contradictoriamente, se sentía mal por que eso la incomodara. Era un detalle sin importancia, sería absurdo tenerle eso en cuenta. Iniciar una discusión por ello demostraría o un comportamiento clásico y estúpido de niños de quince años o, entonces, es que se había convertido sin motivo alguno en una celosa patológica. Pero, no podía evitarlo. Y, para más INRI, no dejaba de preguntarse si lo mejor, o lo menos malo, sería hablarlo o no con él.

Navegando entre sus pensamientos e intentando encontrar una respuesta a su duda, no se percató de cuándo había terminado delante de la puerta del asiento del acompañante de un BMW deportivo plateado, aparcado al otro lado de la calle del restaurante de dónde acababan de salir.

- ¡Vaya…! Así que, éste es tú coche… - dijo con cantinela y sorpresa en su voz, recorriendo de un lado a otro la silueta del vehículo.

- Sí – afirmó él, apoyándose en el techo y observándola fijamente.

- Encantada coche de Ranma – hizo una pequeña reverencia y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Después posó sus ojos terracota sobre él e hizo como que susurraba - … Creo que esto es un poco precipitado ¿Sabes? Normalmente la gente presenta a sus coches a los seis o siete meses de relación…

- ¡Ah, claro! Y a los padres a las cuatro semanas… - asintió con la cabeza y elevó los ojos al cielo, como si acabase de darse cuenta de algo importante - … tengo que apuntarlo, siempre lo hago al revés… - dio un sutil golpe sobre la chapa del coche y se metió dentro.

Akane sonrió completamente enamorada y se introdujo en el coche, junto a su compañero perfecto.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Cap. Publicado: 05 de Junio de 2005 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Me encanta la reacción de los hombres cuando se les anuncia eso de "ser padre", especialmente cuando no está en sus planes serlo. No os ofendáis pero, resultáis tremendamente cómicos. Es como si os dijeran "¡Una bomba!" y no sabéis qué hacer ni donde meteros. Desde luego que sois curiosos. Pero igual somos las chicas cuando tampoco está en nuestros planes tener hijos, o si no nos hemos tomado un anticonceptivo, normalmente nos volvemos paranoicas y no sabéis lo frustrante que es, especialmente cuando se nos retrasa el periodo y hay riesgos… ¡Una tortura psicológica permanente! Hasta que encuentras a tu amiga de rojo mensual…

Espero que os haya gustado como se ha desarrollado la cena y, especialmente, la conversación que han mantenido…

Ah, una aclaración que se me pasó por alto. En este capítulo se menciona el valor de la joya que Ranma leregaló a Akane (_que por cierto, es una joya "real", existente, al igual que su diseñador italiano,Rafaello_) y se comenta que vale doscientos cincuenta mil _Yenes_ (_250.000_). La conversión a _dólares americanos_ es de dos mil trescientos treinta (_2.330_) y a _Euros_ es de mil ochocientos (_1.800_) para que quede más clara la sorpresa de Akane :P

Muchas Gracias a todos los que leéis la historia, y sobre todo a los que me envían sus comentarios. Me alegro que os estéis sintiendo identificadas, eso es buena señal, o eso creo ÔO A todos, muchísimas gracias, de corazón.

Ya sabéis que cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o apreciación son siempre bien recibidas en la siguiente dirección y que serán siempre contestadas evamgp(arroba)terra.es

**AnDrAiA **

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. -->


	16. Capítulo IX, Parte I

**- CAPÍTULO 9 -**

_**Primera Parte**_

Domingo por la mañana.

Akane se preguntaba qué podía hacer de provecho un domingo a las once de la mañana y que no tuviese nada que ver con el trabajo o con la lectura. Entre sus opciones estaba despertar a Ranma y darle los buenos días de una forma que a ambos les gustaría en exceso pero, no quería que él lo tomase como costumbre. Recordó una ocasión en la que hablando con Nico sobre las relaciones sexuales matutinas éste le confesó: "_Una vez que lo pruebas no puedes parar. Por la noche te acuestas con la idea fija de que, en cualquier momento, vas a despertarte por que ella está encima tuya haciéndote el amor. Pero cómo siempre, tenéis el poder…_ - dijo resignado- …_si soy yo el que se despierta primero, me rechaza_".

Ese "no puedes parar" se le quedó a Akane grabado a fuego en la mente. Y lo de que los hombres lo interpretan como, "si es una vez será siempre", también. Además, tenía el período y estaba un poco molesta con él, así que hacerle el amor no era una buena opción en ninguno de los casos.

Podía hacer la compra para la semana. Eso sí, mentalizándose antes de que tenía prohibido adquirir cualquier cosa por bonita, buena y barata que le pareciese. Lamentablemente se conocía y sabía a la perfección que si iba sola compraría lo primero que se interpusiera en el camino, que le gustase y que no fuera alimento. Siempre que tenía la regla sufría antojos por doquier. Parecía que estuviera embarazada, en vez de eliminando el óvulo no germinado. Y, para qué engañarse, estaba desesperada por verle y tocarle un poquito, aunque estuviera enfadada con él.

- A la mierda… - susurró poniéndose la cazadora y la bufanda y caminando hacia la puerta de salida - … que se levante, que ya es hora… - decía con cierto tono de reproche, guardándose la cartera en el bolsillo y echando la llave de casa - ¿No me he levantado yo? – Farfullaba malhumorada andando por el pasillo y plantándose delante de la puerta del apartamento de él – Pues él también – Y llamó al timbre.

Kira empezó a ladrar y a olisquear a través de la rendija de la puerta. Akane dejó los ojos en blanco ¿Por qué los perros olisqueaban de aquella manera si sabían perfectamente quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta¿Para dejar constancia de su acción? Volvió a llamar.

Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió de golpe y Kira se le acercó moviendo la cola y mirándola esperando una atención. Ella miró a la perra y la sonrió.

- Hola… - dijo él serio con el teléfono móvil en la mano - … Qué pronto te has despertado hoy ¿No? – Sonrió forzando amabilidad que no sentía, cosa que Akane percibió inmediatamente. Solo por la manera en la que la dijo 'Hola' sabía que él tampoco estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana. No hacía falta ver el gesto forzado.

- Veo que te has levantado con el pie derecho… - se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora – Voy a ir a hacer la compra para la semana – Kira arrimó el lomo contra sus piernas, como dejándose caer, mostrándola su simpatía. Akane miró a la perra de nuevo. Paradójicamente, todo el cariño que ésta intentaba mostrarle ese día, era el que su dueño parecía no estar dispuesto a ofrecerla – Sé que no es una cita perfecta, pero venía a decirte que si querías acompañarme. – Acarició la cabeza del animal con ternura y brindándola de nuevo una sonrisa simpática - A ver si tú consigues que no compre nada que no necesite… Si voy con alguna de las chicas seguramente que me incitarán a que lo haga en vez de pararme los pies - Concluyó sin apartar la vista de la perra.

No era para nada agradable verle irritado, sobre todo cuando era ella la que supuestamente estaba dolida con él. Además, eso de estar actuando haciéndose la simpática, cuando en verdad no lo sentía, tampoco resultaba muy satisfactorio. Pero quería evitar un enfrentamiento tan temprano, así que prefirió tragarse las ganas de soltarle cuatro improperios bien dichos.

Seguía esperando su respuesta, pero al parecer Ranma no tenía demasiada prisa, cosa que Akane sí. Torció los labios y le miró fijamente. Él lo estaba haciendo de la misma forma.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella con impaciencia

- Estás acariciando a Kira… - agregó recargando parcialmente su cuerpo contra el picaporte de la puerta y sonriéndola sinceramente.

- ¿Y qué? – Respondió restándole importancia a la acción. Él elevó los hombros en respuesta. ¿Ahora sí tenía ganas de sonreírla y ser amable con ella? – Bueno, yo me voy – se retiro, haciendo que la perra tuviese que dejar de recargar su peso contra ella – Que no quiero que me den las tantas…

- Espera… - dijo con cierto tono de arrepentimiento y atrapándola por una de sus pequeñas muñecas atrayéndola hacia sí antes de que saliera huyendo – Me acaban de dar una mala noticia del trabajo y todavía estoy enfadado ¿Me perdonas? – dijo mirándola con cara de súplica y ojos tristones. Pero ella no parecía reaccionar. Le observaba seria - ¿Por favor? - Susurró - _Lo sento molto_…_moltíssimo_

- Yo también estoy enfadada – confesó de repente y apartando su mirada – No me gustó que ayer no me llamases y que lo hiciese tu secretaria… Y sé que parezco una cría de dos años cogiendo un perrengue por algo así, y más sabiendo que tengo que mentalizarme de que será ella quién me llame cuando te retrases… Pero tengo excusa ¿sabes? Estoy con la regla… - sentenció seria

- Ya, ya lo se… - tiró de ella y la metió dentro del apartamento a la vez que llamaba a la perra para que entrase. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella obstaculizándola la salida en caso de que quisiese escaparse - ¿Dónde decías que querías ir? Me he quedado tan impactado al verte tan cariñosa con Kira que ni me he enterado de lo que me has dicho…

Akane se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja dándole a entender que eso que acababa de escuchar no le había gustado demasiado.

- A comprar. No quiero morir durante la próxima semana, necesito alimentarme a parte de… - le miró de arriba abajo con una media sonrisa, ladeando sus caderas - … otras cosas.

- Bien, te acompaño. Deja que me vista… - se despegó de la puerta, observándola fijamente – Ni se te ocurra escaparte… - la advirtió antes de perderse por el pasillo.

- ¡No iba a irme! – giró sobre sí misma y quedó mirando hacia el salón.

Observó la mesita que había frente al sofá, repleta de papeles, carpetas y libros… Sonrió al percibir el desorden. Al fijarse un poco más, uno de los libros llamó su atención. Movió sutilmente la cabeza a la vez que parpadeó un par de veces, perpleja. Se acercó a la mesa con cautela, no quería hacer ruido y menos que él la pudiera descubrir. No se lo podía creer ¡Estaba a punto de cotillear en sus cosas! Pero la culpa es suya, se decía así misma, si no hubiese dejado ahí todo eso y le hablara un poco más de su trabajo ahora no se sentiría tan atraída por lo que había sobre la mesa. Y al llegar, confirmó lo que había creído leer "Criminología". Abrió los ojos al máximo y levantó el libro. Otro más "Derecho penitenciario" y otro "Código Civil y Penal" al levantar éste último apareció una carpeta de color marrón por la que sintió una curiosidad todavía mayor que por los propios libros. Pero escuchó un sonido que provenía de la habitación de al lado. Asustada, dejó todo sobre la mesa y anduvo prácticamente corriendo hasta la entrada del apartamento. Se pasó las manos por la cara, el pelo y la ropa, como si algo se hubiese descolocado de su sitio y, en realidad, lo único descolocado era su mente.

- Creo que lo he cogido todo… - dijo palpándose en los bolsillos de la cazadora pasando por su lado - … sí, tengo todo – confirmó observándola y después mirando disimuladamente hacia la mesita - ¿Nos vamos? – Akane afirmó con la cabeza y salió del apartamento con una sonrisa. Ranma se apuntó mentalmente "No volver a dejar los libros sobre la mesa" a la vez que cerraba la puerta.

¿Sería verdad eso de que los hombres no soportan que la mujer les "aconseje" a la hora de conducir¿Lo tomarían a mala manera? Akane se lo preguntaba desde que comenzaron la encrucijada para encontrar un aparcamiento en el atestado Centro Comercial de las afueras de la ciudad hacía como quince minutos. Ranma había permanecido callado todo el tiempo con un gesto impasible ante todo lo que ocurría, ya fuera que le entorpecieran el camino, que la fila de vehículos no avanzase o que estuvieran a punto de golpearle el coche. Aunque Akane, desentrenada conductora pero para al fin y al cabo conductora, sabía que muchos de los que por allí deambulaban temían arrimarse demasiado al flamante BMW, no fuera después que el arreglo del endemoniado coche les valiese casi más que el propio vehículo con el que le habían golpeado.

Después de pasarse un rato mirándole fijamente y este parecer no darse cuenta o no querer darse cuenta, Akane decidió atacarle. No sabía por qué le atraía en demasía la idea de verle enfadado, siempre que ella estuviese contenta claro. Seguro que sería pura testosterona en ebullición. Y ella estaba segura de que sus feromonas se lo agradecerían…

- Es la cuarta vez que pasamos por aquí… - dijo sin mucho ánimo mirando por la ventanilla haciéndose la distraída

- Sí y la verdad es que me estoy cansando… - agregó, sin mucho ánimo, cruzándose de brazos y dejando la vista perdida al frente.

- Tendríamos que haber venido antes – ahí estaba ella, haciendo uso del futuro perfecto de indicativo para incordiarle un poquito. Silencio. Akane le miró de reojo – Si hubiésemos salido cuando yo te lo dije ahora esto no estaría así.

- Si hubiésemos salido los cinco minutos antes que dices, que fue cuando te presentaste en la puerta de mi casa, quizá nos hubiéramos ahorrado treinta coches de los doscientos que hay aquí esperando aparcar.

- ¿Y por qué no lo dejas ahí? –señaló hacia un sitio reservado para minusválidos y después se le quedó mirando de la forma más dulce e ingenua que encontró.

- No me tomes el pelo, anda… - contestó él para sorpresa de Akane - …sé lo que estás tramando y no vas a conseguirlo, así que déjalo.

- ¿Perdona? – Los ojos de Akane parecían dos platos llanos - ¿Qué se supone que es lo que intento? – se hizo la ofendida. Cada vez se convencía más de que tenía ciertas nociones de psicología.

- Cabrearme – por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban dando vueltas por el aparcamiento la miró – ¿Te apetece que hagamos pizza para cenar?

Akane se echó a reír, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás. Era totalmente imprevisible, prácticamente caótico. Era una mezcla de perfecto auto-control y magnífica improvisación. Volvió a mirarle aún con la sonrisa en los labios y al verle de nuevo tan serio mirándola de esa forma que ella interpretó como "¿Te has vuelto loca de repente o qué?" volvió a reír con todas sus ganas.

Al final la compra se convirtió prácticamente en una carrera de obstáculos, la parte en la que caminaron por los pasillos de las tiendas que atestaban el centro comercial antes del supermercado, claro está. Ranma no soltó ni un segundo la mano de Akane y prácticamente la arrastraba en dirección contraria a la de los escaparates o tiendas a las que ella insistía acercarse. Se convirtió en una especie de juego. En sí, sin embargo, hacer la compra fue algo verdaderamente fugaz. Akane compró lo necesario e iba directamente a los pasillos que le interesaban, para sorpresa de Ranma, todo de forma mecánica. Excepto por un par de cosas extras que compraron para cenar pizza esa noche.

- No se si sabes el riesgo que corres haciéndome cocinar – decía Akane mientras seguía y observaba como Ranma buscaba algo en las cámaras frigoríficas.

- ¿Ah si? – dijo él con un paquete de algo que Akane no identificó en las manos - ¿Por qué?

- Es casi seguro que te incendiaré la casa – mirando hacia los cristales de las cámaras se paró frente a las mantequillas, acordándose de repente de que no tenía

- Mejor, así cobro el seguro… De todas formas no pensaba dejarte sola cocinando – dejó el paquete en el carrito y se paró observándola – Además ¿Sabes hacer pizza?

- La pregunta no es esa – dijo ella con una sonrisa dejando la mantequilla al lado de su selecta compra – La pregunta es ¿Sabes cocinar algo? – le empujó juguetona con el carrito. Él arqueó una ceja, suspicaz. – Con decirte que el otro día intenté freír un filete y no se que hice que, de repente, la vitro-cerámica y la sartén eran una llamarada…

- Estás loca… - dijo dándose la vuelta sonriendo

- Ya lo se, pero por eso te gusto ¿A que sí? – se colocó frente a él, con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda y una amplia sonrisa

Ranma la besó y la abrazó con ínfima ternura y, dándola la vuelta haciendo que su espalda quedase recostada en su pecho y rodeándola por completo con sus brazos le susurró sensual "Por eso y por otras cosas _dama_, que espero saborear cuando lleguemos a casa…"

Akane tenía toda la camiseta llena de harina. Habían comenzado a preparar la masa base para la pizza. Ranma se encargó de echar en un recipiente grande y hondo la levadura, sal, harina (con la que habían iniciado una pequeña guerrilla y terminaron llenando casi todo el suelo de la cocina de polvo blancuzco) y el agua y proporcionarlos en sus correctas medidas. Akane miró con recelo el mejunje, pero finalmente metió la mano y empezó a remover. Él la miraba de reojo mientras colocaba una placa de madera sobre la encimera, en donde más tarde seguirían con la preparación de la masa, y esparcía un poco de harina sobre ella para evitar que se pegara.

- Te estás muriendo de asco ¿Verdad? – dijo apoyándose contra la encimera y observándola conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

- No – ella clavó su vista sobre él – Es que me está costando remover esto… - Sopló hacia arriba deslizando un mechón de pelo - Se está volviendo espeso y se me está pegando toda la masa entre los dedos. La mano me pesa como cinco kilos… - la sacó de la pegajosa masa, mostrándole la enorme mano que ahora tenía recubierta de futura base de pizza.

- ¿Has visto? – Dijo acercándose - A veces los hombres servimos en la cocina… - él se colocó detrás de ella y Akane sonrió.

- Yo creo que tú sirves siempre en la cocina, no solo a veces…

El fornido cuerpo de Ranma se amoldó sobre el suyo ardientemente. Le sentía desde los gemelos hasta el cuello, en donde percibía su cálida respiración. Sus potentes manos despegaban la masa de entre sus dedos con suavidad y parsimonia. Akane cerró los ojos y dejó inconscientemente que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás. Notó como él había sonreído. Noto su corazón palpitando y notó su excitación

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó juguetona, moviendo sus caderas, haciendo que el roce fuera mayor.

- No se… - él respondió moviéndose también, deslizando sus labios entreabiertos sobre el fragante cuello de ella y continuando despegando la masa de las preciosas y frágiles manos de Akane - … ¿Tú qué crees que puede pasarme? – Besó el vértice de su mandíbula y bajó lentamente, mulliendo sus labios sobre la suave piel, recorriendo el camino hacia su hombro.

Ella sonrió ante las caricias y dejó que su cabeza yaciera hacia atrás, permitiéndole a él devorarla los labios. En respuesta la aprisionó más, empujándola con accidentada y calenturienta urgencia, contra la encimera, dejándola sin escapatoria. Akane ahogó un gemido en su garganta, sintiendo la fogosa necesidad de su hombre palpitando contra sus nalgas. Se giró con impaciencia, sin dejar de besarle apasionadamente, retirando las manos hacia los lados para evitar mancharle. Lo que no esperó es que las robustas manos de él atrapasen las suyas y las colocase sobre su trasero.

- No me vengas con remilgos… - susurró con voz tensa sobre sus labios - … la ropa se lava… - sus manos tiznadas de harina se escurrieron modelando el cuerpo de Akane, desde las caderas hasta sus pechos en donde ejerció una ligera y electrizante presión para luego deslizarse nuevamente hacia abajo - …y el deseo se calma… - y por sorpresa la cogió en brazos.

Antes si quiera de poder darse cuenta, Akane estaba tumbada sobre la mesa de centro de la cocina con un cuerpo de hombre que prácticamente la desgarraba la ropa sin preámbulos. Había escuchado ruidos metálicos desplomándose contra el suelo, pero lo tremendamente erótico y sensual de la situación la impidieron ser consciente del momento. En un arranque de apetito sexual incontrolable, pero que contradictoriamente deseaba ser refrenable al mismo tiempo, consiguió empujarle, haciendo fuerza con las piernas, hacia atrás y quedar sentada sobre la mesa excitada, con la sangre abrasándola las venas y con la boca seca.

Él retrocedió unos pasos y se quedó observándola con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Akane pudo vislumbrar algo oscuro en aquella turbia mirada. Y le resultó tremendamente llamativo al mismo tiempo. ¿Podría tratarse de algún tipo de fantasía sexual que le hicieran perder el control? Porque podía jurar y perjurar que durante los últimos segundos Ranma no había sido consciente de lo que hacía. En esos momentos era un cazador hambriento acechando a su presa. Y ella estaba dispuesta a dejarse devorar por completo. Se mordió el labio inferior, arrastrando los dientes con sexualidad.

Y jugó a la Seducción. Se dejó caer ligeramente hacia atrás, con una clara invitación, sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos, lo que hizo que sus hombros se elevaran y marcaran. Arqueó la espalda, realzando su busto y dejó que su barbilla se aproximase a su pecho, observándole con desafío.

Él intentó acercarse, despacio, pero el pie de Akane se apoyó sobre sus pectorales, reteniéndole.

- ¿Qué dirán nuestros hijos cuando sepan que no somos capaces de hacer una pizza sin una ración de sexo?

- ¿Por qué deberían saberlo? – dijo vocalizando entre dientes cada sílaba

Akane se alegró de no percibir ningún signo de pánico ante el uso del futuro de indicativo y del nombramiento de la palabra 'hijos'.

- ¿No vas a ser capaz de esperar… - susurraba con voz sedosa irradiando una falsa y pícara inocencia - ….hasta que… - deslizó el pie por sus abdominales y continuó bajando hasta llegar muy cerca del terreno peligroso - …terminemos de cocinar?

Ranma avanzó, haciendo que Akane resbalase como una pluma sobre la mesa, a causa de su empeño de mantenerlo alejado, pero sin perder la posición en la que estaban. Apoyó las manos sobre el borde de la tabla y respiró hondo.

Ella observó como sus anchos hombros se tensaban y sostenían su peso.

- ¿Y no podría esperar la cocina por nosotros?

Empujó un poco más, intentando que ella cediese, algo que no consiguió. Malévolamente Akane dejó al descubierto parte de la piel que recubría sus caderas y abdomen, un poco por encima de su ombligo.

- Juego sucio… - afirmó Ranma ante las porciones de cuerpo que le había mostrado. Le volvía loco observar la anatomía de aquella mujer. Y le encantaba dibujarla con la mirada. Maldijo la hora en que la confesó que adoraba cada poro de su piel, cada rincón. Pero había una parte que curiosamente le excitaba; la porción de piel que recubría la parte superior de la cadera, donde poco a poco la curva femínea se perdía formando la estrecha cintura.

- ¿No puedes contenerte? – retó con voz rasgada, utilizando su lenguaje corporal para hacerle saber que le deseaba tanto como él a ella.

- Vas a conseguir que me muera un día de estos… - finalizó apartándose con pesadumbre - … Ni sueñes con que esta noche dormirás – amenazó con una mirada furtiva hacia sus senos firmes y erectos - En cuanto acabemos de preparar esto, nos metemos en la cama.

- Me gusta ésta mesa… - Akane se sentó en el borde de la tabla, clarificándole, al mismo tiempo, que quería que le hiciera el amor en ese lugar.

Él hizo caso omiso a lo que acababa de escuchar. Porque si respondía, sabía que se enzarzaría a embestidas contra ella sobre la mesa sin ningún reparo y no era lo que su _Dama_ parecía querer en esos momentos. Así que, hundió las manos en el recipiente y continuó amasando con mucha más energía y gracia de la que lo hizo ella. No por nada, si no que tenía más experiencia. ¿Era él, o allí había demasiada tensión sexual acumulada?

Por otra parte, ella deseaba retrasar el momento. Quería que ambos estuvieran en un nivel de excitación tan alto que, apenas comenzaran a hacerlo, sintieran esos miles de fuegos artificiales que te iluminan unas milésimas de segundo antes de recibir el placentero orgasmo. Sentada allí, observando su amplia espalda, se preguntaba si estaría molesto. La primera vez que se acostaron, recordaba cómo había sucumbido a sus encantos, como ella se dejó hacer sin poner impedimentos. Había sido maravilloso. Y desde entonces, siempre ocurría así. Pero ya era hora de que, por una vez, ella tomara el control total de la situación.

Miró hacia el suelo y empezó a balancear las piernas, como una niña pequeña que no tiene otra cosa qué hacer. Siguió así durante unos instantes que le parecieron eternos, básicamente por el silencio abrumador que reinaba en la sala. "Está enfadado" se dijo así misma. Quizá no había sido una buena idea retrasar el momento, sobre todo cuando ella también estaba deseando hacer el amor.

De repente, percibió por el rabillo del ojo como algo había volado sobre la cabeza de él. Se giró, con los ojos abiertos como platos y el ceño fruncido. Le observó y volvió a suceder. Ahora las cejas estaban enarcadas. De un salto, bajó de la mesa y se acercó a él, colocándose a su izquierda.

- Creo que nunca podría hacer eso… - susurró mirando hacia el redondel de masa que tenía extendida sobre la tabla de madera con harina esparcida.

- ¿El qué? – él la miro imparcial, mientras hacía una bola de nuevo.

No, definitivamente no parecía estar enfadado.

- Eso de... – Akane hizo un gesto con las manos hacia arriba, como si lanzara algo de manera insegura - … lanzar la masa hacia arriba y… - colocó sus dedos índice apuntando al techo y dibujó circunferencias en el aire, observando con la mirada sus propios gestos - …darle vueltas como si fuera un plato – Clavó su vista en él, ofreciéndole una mirada de sorpresa.

- ¡Anda ya! – Ranma terminó de colocar la masa en una especie de bola un poco aplastada – Es fácil, solo es cuestión de practicar un poco… - se echó hacia atrás y señaló con la mano hacia la masa – Inténtalo.

- ¡Qué! – Exclamó prácticamente despavorida - ¿Quieres quedarte sin cenar o algo por el estilo? – sonrió de medio lado y entrecerró los ojos, en un gesto pícaro – Porque yo pretendo cenar esta noche pizza ¿Sabes?

- Venga, prueba – Se cruzó de brazos. Volvió a señalarla la tabla, esta vez con la vista – A ver qué tal te sale. Si te lo cargas siempre podemos pedir una… - le sacó la lengua haciéndola burlas.

- No me va a salir, para empezar. – Le dio un golpecito con el anverso de la mano en el brazo, de forma cariñosa - Soy muy torpe con los trabajos manuales. Inútil. Incompatible. Nada. Cero – decía mientras se colocaba de frente a la masa, observándola como si fuera el mayor desafío que tendría que afrontar en toda su vida – Hasta tener un bebé en estos momentos se me daría mejor que andar luchando contra un trozo de masa que supuestamente será nuestra cena… - le escuchó ahogar una carcajada. Miró hacia un lado de la cocina, al suelo, donde Kira estaba recostada desde que habían empezado con la preparación - … o la cena de Kira… - al escuchar su nombre, la hembra de pastor alemán movió las orejas y abrió los ojos, enfocándolos sobre Akane.

- Tampoco es tan grave _Dama_… - él volvió a colocarse detrás de ella, aunque esta vez no tan cerca – Tienes que hacerlo así… - Ranma batió la masa lanzándola hacia arriba, volteándola y modelándola en el aire, como si lo hubiese estado haciendo toda su vida. Dejó que el nuevo círculo de base de pizza cayera sobre la tabla en donde la preparaba - ¿Te has fijado?

Akane prestó suma atención a los movimientos. Se rascó la frente y ladeó las caderas, como si estuviera meditando sobre algo importante, algo decisivo en su vida. De repente, elevó los hombros resignada, dio un brinco poniéndose firme y plantó las manos sobre la masa.

- Vale… - susurró dándose ánimo - … creo que lo he entendido, señor. – Su voz varió a un tono solemne y grave y acompañó a su última frase con un saludo militar. Estiró el cuello y movió la cabeza de lado a lado, preparándose para el combate - Meto la mano… – uno de sus puños se clavó en la masa - Ataco al moquete… – estrujó la masa entre sus manos - … ¡Y me llevo el premio gordo! – Y lo lanzó hacia arriba con una sonrisa. Estaba preparada para volver a clavar el puño sobre la masa y comenzar a darle vueltas pero, la bola deformada fue atrapada por otras manos que no fueron las suyas - ¡Eh, eso era mío!

- Mírame otra vez – él volvió a repetir la forma de batir la masa en el aire – Si le llegas a meter el puño que pretendías… – decía continuando con la tarea de batir – habrías estampado al moquete contra el fregadero… - reposó la masa en la tabla - … o directamente contra Kira – miró a Akane con dulzura, brindándola una sonrisa conciliadora - … Inténtalo de nuevo.

- Vale, vale… - se remangó otra vez, inflando los mofletes. Repitió la operación hasta el momento en que tocaba batir en el aire, entonces clavó la mano, atravesando la masa - ¡Mierda! – la estrujó con las dos manos, aplacándola contra la tabla de madera – He estado a punto de perderlo, chico… - imitó al clásico Padrino.

Ranma se echó a reír…

- _La mia bambina pazza..._ – susurró él aún con una sonrisa al verla inclinada sobre la madera, haciendo que protegía la bola con su cuerpo.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo ella pestañeando exageradamente – Te he dicho muchas veces que no digas palabras mal sonantes, Tiziano… Y que no me hables en otro idioma, que no me entero de lo que dices… - volvió a ponerse firme – Voy a ver otra vez… - resopló, amasó y lanzó hacia arriba - ¡Mira, mira! – gritó eufórica cuando consiguió darle un par de vueltas en el aire antes de que cayera sobre la encimera - ¡Lo he conseguido! – Se giró para verle, encontrándose con un repentino beso en los labios y un "Muy bien hecho" susurrado sobre ellos. Akane no pudo más que sonreír y sonrojarse – A ver ahora…

El teléfono empezó a sonar. Ranma metió las manos bajo el grifo del fregadero, se las restregó y se las secó con un paño que quedaba al lado de ella. Después corrió fuera de la cocina saltando por encima de Kira. Akane meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa, mientras rehacía la bola de masa. Era un hombre muy vital y había comprobado que, por muy cansado que estuviera, siempre tenía un hueco para pasar tiempo con ella. Mientras amasaba, no pudo dejar de pensar en dos cosas; En lo afortunada que era por tenerle y en lo bien que esperaba pasárselo disfrutando de una noche repleta de amor y buen sexo.

Sintió a Kira llorar y rozarle la pierna. La miró con una sonrisa, era curioso lo bien que la hembra de pastor alemán había aceptado sus feromonas en la casa. Se asomó, intentando cerciorarse de que Ranma no estaba cerca.

- Quién iba a decir que tú y yo nos llevaríamos tan bien ¿eh? – la perra volvió a llorar y se sentó inquieta, girando la cabeza, como intentando comprender – Toma… - Akane arrancó un trocito de masa de pizza de la bola y la dejo en el suelo, frente a la perra. Ésta rápidamente lo cogió - … más vale que no se lo digas a Ranma o se enfadará muchísimo conmigo… - observó como aún mascando, la perra volvió al lugar en donde estaba, tumbándose otra vez - … Chica lista, si señor.

Y en ese momento, el rey de Roma apareció por la puerta, saltando sobre Kira y con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Vocalizó algo que Akane no llegó a comprender. Sin muchas más intenciones de intentar entenderle, volvió otra vez a su tarea de amasar, lanzar y batir en el aire. Y no podía evitar prestar atención a la conversación que estaba manteniendo él, aunque no supiera hablar italiano.

- _Sì, sì, sì lo so_… - decía con un aire paciente. Sentándose en la encimera, al lado de ella, quién no perdía oportunidad de hacer uso de su buen oído para intentar identificar el sexo de la otra persona - _Il giorno venti?_ – Preguntó él con sorpresa, lanzando una mirada interrogativa hacia Akane que continuaba intentando batir la masa con grandes progresos - _Tutto dipende di se ho lavoro, mamma._ – Sonrió al observarla - _Sai già che non posso avere sempre ferie_ – Su preciosa _Dama_ había dejado sobre la tabla, la masa de la pizza, en una circunferencia casi perfecta. La siguió en su caminar hacia el fregadero en donde se enjuagó las manos, mientras escuchaba a su interlocutora - _Io cerco di arrivare. Lo prometto. Inoltre, sai che ora devo anche contare con Akane._

Al escuchar su nombre, se dio la vuelta y le observó seria. ¿Con quién hablaba y por qué había mencionado su nombre? Lo que recibió en respuesta fue una mirada de hastío. Estaba pidiendo socorro, o eso parecía.

- _Mamma, te l'ho spiegato già molte volte_ – Ahora Akane le tenía en frente, acariciándola la mejilla con dulzura, rogándole paciencia - _¡Non è per non vedere a Mei ed Aleiandro! Sai che quello non mi preoccupa! _– elevó un poco la voz, retirándose unos centímetros, con el ceño fruncido, molesto - _Non lo so mamma, te l'ho detto già_ – se frotó la frente y a continuación – Habla tú con ella un momento… - le dijo a Akane reposando el teléfono en su pequeña mano recién lavada.

- ¿Que yo qué¡Pero qué dices! – Mirando al aparato aterrorizada y sorprendida al máximo, escuchaba la vocecita de mujer al otro lado del teléfono - ¡No sé hablar italiano! – se excusó intentando que él regresara a conversar con la mujer a la que había dejado colgada del teléfono - ¡No va ha entenderme!

- ¡No lo necesitas, ella habla japonés! – Y se perdió por el pasillo, dejando a Akane totalmente desconcertada.

Repasó en un segundo lo poco de la conversación que había escuchado y descubrió una palabra asociándola con el poquísimo inglés que conocía, "Mamma". Horrorizada, estuvo a punto de soltar el teléfono y dejarlo caer al suelo. ¡Por Dios, ahí tenía la confirmación de quién era! Si sabía, tanto italiano como japonés y él se había referido a ella con la palabra 'Mamma' no cabía duda de que esa mujer era… "¡Dios, es mi suegra!" Al final, se decidió a hablar. Era peor no hacerlo, sabiendo que ella había entendido a su hijo.

- Ermm… ¿Hola? – cerro los ojos fuertemente, como queriendo esconderse

- ¿Akane? – preguntó una voz muy suave y dulce de mujer, con un ligero acento italiano muy apaciguado – Siento que la primera vez que hablemos sea algo tan repentino, cielo… - dijo ella en un japonés prácticamente perfecto - Tienes que disculpar a mi hijo, hay ciertos temas de los que no le gusta que le hable, pero es la única forma que tengo de asegurarme que se encuentra bien… Estamos tan lejos y nos vemos en tan pocas ocasiones…

- No se preocupe, está bien… - se apoyó sobre la encimera. Las rodillas le flaqueaban. Ahora comprendía la situación que habían vivido Diana y Sarah al conocer a sus respectivas suegras. Y sobre todo, lo estaba pasando peor, por que sabía cómo eran las suegras, por norma general, y sus ciertos comportamientos.

- ¿Cómo estás? Ranma me ha hablado mucho de ti…

Problema. Si era cierto que Ranma la había hablado mucho de ella, eso suponía que aquella mujer ya había creado una imagen de cómo era, gracias a lo que él la habría dicho. El asunto estaba en qué tipo de descripción le había dado Ranma… ¡Dios! Tenía que ser ella misma, lo sabía, pero no podía ni siquiera entenderse… No sabía de dónde había salido ese chip que había encendido algún tipo de sistema que la invitaba a NO ser, de repente, ella misma y pasar a ser lo que ella CREÍA que la madre de Ranma podía haber imaginado de ella.

- Pues estoy muy bien, gracias… Estábamos intentando preparar una pizza y Ranma me ha dejado sola en la cocina… He estado a punto de echar a perder la masa… - casi antes de terminar de decir esas palabras, se había golpeado la frente con la mano y su mente la gritaba "Tonta, tonta, tonta" - ¿Y usted cómo está? – se tapó la boca con la mano, como queriendo evitar que las palabras siguieran saliendo de ella. En su cara se reflejaba un gesto entre amargura y dolor…

- Oh, yo estoy muy bien… - dijo con cantinela en su voz - Un poco preocupada por ese hijo mío que anda en la otra punta del mundo. Aunque, para serte sincera, ahora que está contigo estoy un poco más tranquila… Y por favor, llámame de tú. ¡Soy casi una adolescente! - Akane rió. Más por cómo lo había dicho que por lo que había dicho. – Me gustaría hablar contigo en otro momento, con un poco más de calma y en una situación menos típica de Tiziano…- la voz fue sumamente cómplice y Akane percibió como había utilizado el segundo nombre de él - Pero es que ahora trataba de convencer a mi hijo de que vinierais los dos a pasar las Navidades aquí… Estoy deseando conocerte y me encantaría que pasaseis las vacaciones con nosotros… ¿Podrías ayudarme a convencerle? Tú ejerces más influencia que yo sobre él… Cómo se dice… mmm… ¡Sí! Tienes la sartén por el mango, yo si me acerco me quemo…

Akane se echó a reír de nuevo. Parecía una mujer muy divertida.

- Sí, claro, puedo ayudarla a convencerle de que vaya. No hay problema

- ¡Gracias, cielo! Por que no sabes lo que le echamos de menos en casa… Hace tanto que no le veo… - Akane percibió tristeza en la voz de aquella bonita mujer - … yo creo que hace cinco meses que no viene a casa y a nosotros no nos deja ir…

- ¿Y eso, por qué? – Akane frunció el entrecejo y miró hacia la puerta

- Por que dice que siempre está muy ocupado y que no podría atendernos como nos merecemos… Es verdad que su trabajo le impide estar en casa todo el tiempo que una quisiera ¡Pero yo me conformo con verle unos minutos!

- Sí, es cierto que está muy ocupado… - dijo ella mirando al suelo – La entiendo perfectamente, porque yo también le echo de menos a veces… - el teléfono voló de sus manos

- Mamá ¿No la estarás haciendo chantaje, verdad? – Dijo Ranma con una sonrisa. Recibió un golpecito en el brazo de parte de Akane – Vamos a ver… - cogió su agenda electrónica y buscó el mes de Diciembre, ella se colocó a su lado – A lo mejor puedo coger las dos últimas semanas de Diciembre. Tendría que salir de aquí… el día 22, llegando el 24… y tendría que volver el día 2 o el día 1 para estar aquí el día 4 - Miró hacia su _Dama_ y la sonrió con paciencia, después volvió a clavar la vista sobre su PDA – Ya, pero calcula que a lo mejor no puedo salir el 22, y tengo que salir el 23… despídete de Noche Buena conmigo – de nuevo miró hacia Akane – con… ¿nosotros? – Ella elevó los hombros y frunció los labios y él lo entendió – 'Kane no está segura de si podrá venir… - al parecer su madre no estaba por la labor de no pasar tiempo con su hijo esas Navidades - Mamá, escúchame un momento… Puede que no me den las dos semanas, así que decide si prefieres que vaya para Navidad o Año Nuevo - Ranma se rascó la cabeza, apartó un momento el teléfono y se dirigió hacia Akane – Ve preparando los ingredientes, yo voy a ver si quedo en algo con mi madre… - se dio la vuelta y salió de nuevo de la cocina - ¡Mamá, eso no! - escuchó gritar en el pasillo.

Ella se acercó a la nevera y sacó los diversos ingredientes que habían comprado. Cuando ya los tenía dispuestos sobre la mesa se paró en mitad de la cocina ¿Dónde tendría los cuchillos? Fue abriendo cajón por cajón, rebuscando en ellos. En el primero, nada. En el segundo tampoco. Abrió el tercero y levantó con cuidado los paños de cocina que estaban colocados. Entonces, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se llevó una mano al pecho y cerró el cajón del golpe, afianzándose de nuevo sobre la encimera. Estuvo a punto de salir a hurtadillas de la casa y encerrarse en su apartamento.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Cap. Publicado: 12 de Junio de 2005 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Sí, nos gusta un hombre que sepa cocinar, nos produce cierta ternura y seguridad, porque denota un toque hogareño y tranquilo. Y sí, a los hombres les enerva que les digan cómo deben conducir. Lo siento chicas pero ellos son más hábiles para conducir, están mejor preparados para realizar esa operación en concreto. Los campos del cerebro que se activan son tres veces mayores que los que se nos activan a nosotras cuando tenemos un volante entre las manos y un coche que manejar. Cosa que sucede al contrario por ejemplo, cuando hablamos, las zonas del cerebro que usamos para hablar, realizar la función lingüística, son tres veces mayores en nosotros que en ellos y es por eso que podemos pasarnos horas hablando y manteniendo varias conversaciones al mismo tiempo mientras ellos se pierden :P

¿Qué habrá encontrado Akane¿La foto de una amante¿Un tanga¿Un pintalabios¿Un disfraz de mujer? Ôó

Aquí la traducción de la conversación telefónica de Ranma y su madre: _Sí, sí, sí lo sé… ¿El día veinte? Todo depende de si trabajo, mamá. Sabes que no siempre puedo tener vacaciones. Intentaré ir, lo prometo. Además, sabes que ahora tengo que contar con Akane. / Mamá, te lo ha explicado ya muchas veces ¡No es por no ver a Mei y Aleiandro¡Sabes que eso no me preocupa! No lo sé mamá, ya te lo he dicho._

Ya sabéis que cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o apreciación son siempre bien recibidas evamgp(arroba)terra.es

**AnDrAiA **

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. -->


	17. Capítulo IX, Parte II

SEXO. Para qué negarlo, no puedes vivir sin ÉL

* * *

**- CAPÍTULO 9 -**

_**Segunda Parte**_

- Tiene un arma – sentenció mirando fijamente hacia Diana y Sarah, quienes la observan sin comprender nada. Al percatarse de que ellas seguían como si no hubiera pronunciado palabra, volvió a repetir, vocalizando cada sílaba – He dicho que TIENE UN ARMA…

Diana y Sarah se miraron.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó la última - Sí, claro que tiene un arma – comenzó a sonreír pícaramente – En los pantalones, entre las piernas. Eso ya lo sabíamos…

Akane se tapó la cara con las manos, suspirando frustrada. El restaurante estaba atestado de gente y era un lugar frecuentemente visitado por ejecutivos con cargos de medio a alto en importancia. Por eso, aunque estaba segura de que estaba hablando lo suficientemente claro, no se atrevía a hacerlo aún más. Tenía que hacerlas entender cómo se estaba sintiendo, que no era menos que desconcertada y horrorizada al mismo tiempo.

- No, no… no me refiero a eso – exhaló, esperando que ahora si la entendieran – Estoy hablando de un ARMA – gesticuló con las manos, colocando los dedos en la típica posición que remarcaba ese artilugio - … un ARMA de verdad.

Diana y Sarah volvieron a mirarse, preguntándose entre ellas en silencio. De repente, como si cayeran en la cuenta de a lo que realmente se refería, clavaron sus ojos, abiertos como platos, sobre Akane. Rápidamente, la primera de ellas desvió su vista hacia la mesa.

- Sabía que no podía tener tanta suerte… - susurró como abstraída - … ¡Estoy liada con alguna clase de terrorista! – murmuró como si gritara hacia sus amigas

- ¡Para el carro Akane! - Sarah titubeó - … Se supone que es un hombre con un cargo importante en una de las primeras empresas del país, así que necesitará algún tipo de protección ¿No? – miró hacia Diana, buscando un apoyo. Ésta afirmó rápidamente mirando hacia Akane.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo ha dicho? – Decía casi mezclando las palabras – ¿Por qué me lo ha escondido? Si es para protegerse, según tú, no debería de tenerlo oculto. Además ¿Tener un arma? – Su tono fue de irónica sorpresa – Entendería casi cualquier cosa exagerada que tuviera que ver con protección, pero el hecho de que tenga un arma en su casa no me da ninguna seguridad, te lo garantizo…

Silencio. Diana comenzó a prestar un especial interés en sus uñas.

- Además… - prosiguió Akane - … ¿Recordáis el mes pasado cuando se fue de viaje una semana? Pues mirad lo que he encontrado en Internet… - Cogió su gabardina y rebuscó en los bolsillos, dejando, a continuación, unos papeles sobre la mesa - … esa misma semana cogieron a un grupo de delincuentes que traficaba en el sur y se especifica que dos de los cabezas del grupo consiguieron huir…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Diana de repente recobró la atención sobre Akane

- ¿No lo ves Diana? Uno de esos tipos tiene que ser Ranma – Sarah se echó a reír estrepitosamente - ¡No tiene gracia¡Esto es serio!

- La que tiene gracia eres tú Akane – dijo con las manos sobre las costillas y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro – Siempre eres la más racional de las tres, pero ahora mismo estás actuando como una auténtica loca. Una psicóloga completamente paranoica – volvió a reír

- ¿Has pensado en hablar con él? – preguntó Diana ignorando a Sarah quién no paraba de reírse ante lo absurdo de ver a Akane de esa manera – En vez de sacar tus conclusiones, tendrías que pedirle explicaciones

- ¡Oh, si claro! Y me dirá – agravó la voz imitándole - "Sí cariño, soy un terrorista y un asesino y cómo me has descubierto, voy a tener que meterte un tiro" ¡Tará! – finalizó con cantinela

- A lo mejor es policía – declaró mirándola fijamente. Sarah paró de reír de inmediato y se hizo el silencio entre las tres.

- Tampoco tiene sentido… - susurró Akane como saliendo de un shock – Si fuera policía ¿Por qué va a ocultarlo? Los polis no van haciendo eso – declaró con tono indiferente - ¡Al contrario! Alardean todo lo que pueden y más por que saben que a las mujeres nos gustan los hombres con "uniforme" – y entrecomilló con los dedos la última palabra

- ¿Traficante de armas, tal vez? – Sugirió Sarah llena de ironía – Yo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es pedirle explicaciones. Y si no te convence, le dejas – elevó los hombros, restándole importancia

- ¡Oh, si claro! – obligó una sonrisa, dando a entender un "¿Cómo no he caído antes?" – Cómo si fuera tan fácil dejar a alguien de quién estás enamorada… - afirmaba con la cabeza, con los labios fruncidos - … sí, es facilísimo… - chasqueó los dedos - ¡Uy, mira! Si ya se me ha olvidado quién es…

- Pues entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Diana parecía ligeramente enfadada - Si no se lo preguntas, no vas a saber nunca la verdad y si lo haces te arriesgas, según tu locura transitoria, a que sea un terrorista y te mate… Lo que ha sugerido Sarah es lo mejor y por tus razonamientos no te quedan más opciones – la observó fijamente y sentenció – O se lo preguntas o le dejas.

Después de una charla poco fructífera, y que no solucionó nada, con Sarah y Diana, Akane decidió pasear por el centro de la ciudad y entrar en la librería de Sam de camino a casa. La verdad es que, al meditarlo un poco, se daba cuenta de que lo que había pensado era una completa locura ¿Un terrorista? Sin darse cuenta se rió en alto en medio de la calle. Seguramente que aquel arma que encontró en el cajón de la cocina tenía una explicación razonable. Pero, no pudo evitar encontrar coincidencias, demasiado coincidentes, que le habían llegado a razonar que él estaba metido en algún asunto no muy límpido. Entonces, si estaba casi convencida de que era una locura ¿Por qué le daba tanto miedo preguntar? La respuesta era muy sencilla; tenía miedo de la respuesta. Porque ¿Y si estuviese verdaderamente metido en algo turbio¿Seguiría con él? Evidentemente que ella no quería ningún tipo de problema de ese estilo así que, la solución inminente era dejarle, pero ¿Cómo? Si ella estaba totalmente enamorada de lo que había conocido… ¿Cómo iba a dejarle¿Se arriesgaría a continuar con su relación aún sabiendo que él pudiera ser problemático¿Llegaría hasta ese punto¿Arriesgaría todo por él? Su mente gritaba un rotundo NO, alto y claro. Pero su corazón, ese sincero y acallado sabio, traidor, decía que debía continuar… A la única conclusión a la que llegó es a la que ya concluyó hacía tiempo: el ignorante es el más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. El problema era que ella, para su desgracia, había descubierto algo que le había cerrado las puertas de la ignorancia. Que había trastocado esa, por una vez en su vida, perfecta y reconfortante relación.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba frente a la librería de Sam. Y todo lo que había en su mente es como si se hubiera borrado. Entró y sintió añoranza al ver algunos libros apilados en el suelo, nada más entrar a la izquierda. Ese sitio era su salvación para los problemas. Era pequeño, pero podía encontrar cualquier libro que quisiera, de todas las clases, géneros, en casi todos los idiomas. La librería de Sam gozaba de mucha fama entre los apasionados a la lectura, era por eso que debía dejar los libros apilados en el suelo. Tenía tantísimos encargos que a veces le sobrepasaban.

- ¡Sam! – gritó caminando hacia el mostrador - ¡Sam, soy Akane!

- ¡Un momento, ahora salgo! – se escuchó la voz del hombre, amortiguada.

Mientras esperaba, observó la estantería que tenía en frente. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado para leer con más facilidad los títulos y uno de ellos captó toda su atención. Arte clásico Europeo. Su cabeza volvió a su posición normal, y su gesto tenía el ceño y los labios fruncidos. Quizá, fuese buena idea comprar algún libro de Arte clásico Italiano. Al fin y al cabo, era posible que viajara a Italia ¿No? Tampoco quería llegar delante de su suegra y ser una auténtica inculta en lo que a arte se refería. "Tú posible suegra, recuerda que él…" decía su mente, y entonces su corazón la interrumpió gritando "¡Cállate, no haces más que molestar¡Claro que será mi suegra!"

- ¡Dichosos los ojos! – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, dejando una pequeña pila de libros sobre el mostrador - ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Hola Sam! – Se dieron un tierno abrazo - ¡Vaya, estás más joven!

- No me halagues, que no se me olvida que has estado más de un mes sin venir… - movía la mano, haciendo el gesto de que la pegaría - … ¡Con el montón de libros que te he traído! Te portas muy mal conmigo, jovencita – su tono era de enfado, pero fraternal, con inmenso cariño.

- Lo sé, lo sé Sam… - Akane se apoyó en el mostrador, observando como él colocaba algunos libros en las estanterías, dejando entrever culpabilidad en su gesto - … Soy la peor persona en todo el universo. Pero he estado muy ocupada con… - dudó en si debía decirlo o no pero, Sam debía ser la única persona en la faz de la tierra que no conocía su romance con el que fuese su vecino - …un hombre.

Sam se giró despacio, como no terminando de creerlo.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó con asombro dejando unos cuantos libros sobre la mesa - ¡Cuéntamelo todo! – Akane rió. Al fin y al cabo los hombres eran igual o más cotillas que las mujeres - ¿Se porta bien contigo¿Te trata bien? Puedo darle una paliza si se porta mal… ¿Cómo se llama¿De dónde le conoces y desde cuándo? – hablaba tan rápido que parecía que la lengua se le trababa. Akane rió.

- Voy a por unos cafés al bar de Jin ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo ella aún con la sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo y caminando hacia fuera – Y ahora te lo cuento todo… ¿Con leche, verdad?

- ¡Sí y dile que deje de ser tan tacaño y que ponga dos sobrecitos de azúcar!

Cuando regresó, Sam ya tenía preparadas un par de sillas al lado del mostrador. Conversaron prácticamente durante toda la mañana. No solo del romance de Akane, por supuesto, había muchas más cosas que contarse. Trabajo, familia, salud, proyectos… Fue ahí que Akane se enteró de que su librería favorita estaba a punto de desaparecer tal y cómo la conocía. Sam había pensado en adquirir el local que quedaba al lado del suyo y así ampliar el espacio, para poder tener, según sus propias palabras, "los libros más presenteros. Ya sabes que la gente ahora mira mucho cómo está todo, dando igual la eficacia, o la variedad que tengas… Se vende con la vista" Akane lo entendía porque, incluso a ella le pasaba lo mismo en ocasiones. No lo hacía muy a menudo pero es cierto que a veces no podía evitarlo. Juzgar por las apariencias… Uno de esos enormes defectos que tenía la sociedad moderna… Se alegró por él, sobre todo por que el hecho de ampliar el local significaba traer más libros, lo que equivalía a una mayor clientela y por la ley causa-efecto garantizaba la continuidad de la librería. Sam era la persona más entrañable y maravillosa que había conocido en la ciudad. Se merecía lo mejor y sin duda esa noticia era la más agradable que podía darla.

Al llegar a casa, después de la hora de la comida, se encontró en su contestador con tres mensajes. Parecía que aquel número era algún tipo de profecía por que, cada vez que tenía ese simbolito parpadeando en rojo en aquel dichoso aparato era para darle alguna noticia que no le gustaba.

Mensaje 1, su madre: "_Hola cariño. Llevo toda la mañana intentando localizarte_" – Sí claro, como si no tuvieras mi teléfono móvil – agregó con desprecio mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba en mitad del pasillo – "… _y es imposible. Quería recordarte que tienes que darnos la confirmación de si vendrás sola o acompañada a la boda de tu hermana. – _Entró en la cocina y cogió una botella de agua – "_Hay que hacer la reserva y nos piden el número de invitados totales. _- ¡Ah! Una mierda os van a pedir ya cuántos invitados van a ser – "_¿Qué tal te va todo¿Vendrás a casa en Navidad? Llámame en cuanto puedas"_ – Como no, el qué tal estoy es mejor dejarlo al final del mensaje ¿eh, mamá? – Apretó un botón y rebobinó la cinta, escuchando otra vez ese ¿Qué tal va todo? - Ojalá hubiese ido al principio del mensaje… - susurró con tristeza - Sigue esperando…

Mensaje 2, Sarah: "_Espero que – _bebió un trago de agua _- estés mejor que esta mañana cielo. ¡Pregúntaselo! - _dio un brinco al escuchar el grito de Sarah y se atragantó – _A parte de eso, mañana tengo que ir a arreglar unos papeles a comisaría y tú también deberías actualizar tu pasaporte si te quieres ir a Italia con Ranma… ¿Quedamos y vamos juntas a soportar esas enormes colas de gente irascible y rabiosa para luego estar dos minutos delante de un policía con malas pulgas? Seguro que no tienes ningún plan mejor… Un Beso… ¡y no pienses demasiado! Llámame cuando puedas"– _Akane sonrió

Mensaje 3, Ranma. Un momento ¿Ranma: "_No sé dónde demonios te metes, pero llevo toda la maldita mañana intentando hablar contigo – _sonaba molesto. Se podían escuchar sonidos de fondo, como los de un centro comercial, pero más metálicos – _Y no se lo que le has hecho al móvil pero sí, sorprendentemente está muerto… - _Estiró el brazo hacia la encimera de la cocina y abrió el bolso. Sí, en efecto, su pequeño trasto de color plata estaba apagado. Quizá lo que había dicho su madre era cierto - …_por si habías pensado eso de…_ - fingió una voz aguda - '_Te recuerdo que tengo móvil' _– Ella rió. La conocía muy bien – _Era para decirte _– su voz se terció más suave - …_que he tenido que irme y volveré mañana sobre la hora de comer si todo sale bien. Aunque a la vuelta necesitaré dormir un poco, viciosilla – _Volvió a reír, comprendiendo que ya estaba echándole de menos _- ¡Ah! No te preocupes por tu bebé Kira, que ya se que la encasquetas comida a mis espaldas… _– Akane abrió los ojos como platos de golpe ¿Desde cuándo sabía él que ella hacia eso¿Y cómo la descubrió? – _te garantizo que_ _no se morirá de hambre de aquí hasta mañana_ – De fondo se escuchó como un hombre le llamaba, unos segundos de silencio – _Ti amo preziosa. Riposa questa notte. Ti vedrò domani, Ciao_

Definitivamente era imposible que fuera un terrorista. Un hombre así, a no ser que fuera un grandísimo actor, no podía estar metido en asuntos sucios. O eso era lo que Akane quería creerse por todos los medios, a toda costa.

Desactivó el contestador y cogió el teléfono marcando el número del móvil de Ranma. Mientras sujetaba el aparato inalámbrico entre su hombro y su mejilla, fue caminando hacia el interior del salón descalza y de puntillas y desabrochándose la chaqueta. La dejó caer sobre el sofá y se aproximó hasta la mesa del ordenador encendiéndolo al mismo tiempo que daba por perdida la posible comunicación con él. Colgó el teléfono y marcó el de Sarah. Un tono, Dos tonos…

- ¿Ya has hablado con él? – preguntó directamente Sarah, sin siquiera saludarla

- No, no he podido… - Akane se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá

- ¿Y eso¿Por qué? – el tono que empleó fue algo parecido al sarcasmo, mezclándolo con una idea de "te da miedo hablar con él".

Y por supuesto, rápidamente Akane captó aquel sutil matiz que su amiga había empleado.

- Pues porque se ha tenido que ir esta mañana – dijo con retintín -, no porque esté huyendo de sus explicaciones, que por otro lado te aseguro que estoy deseando escuchar… Bueno qué ¿A qué hora quedamos mañana para ver a esos policías con mala leche?

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Cap. Publicado: 27 de Junio de 2005 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Qué maravilloso es tener todo el veranito para relajarse... No hay clases, ni exámenes, ni trabajos qué hacer... En fin, todo el tiempo del mundo para que una pueda hacer lo que más le gusta... Y una de esas cosas es escribir, por supuesto

Bueno, bueno, no os quejéis porque este capítulo sea más corto ¿eh¡Todos no pueden salir igual de largos! Si os aburriréis muy pronto de lo largos que serán algunos que le siguen a este, ya lo veréis.

Teorías, teorías, se abren las apuestas ¿Por qué Ranma tiene un arma? (_A parte de la que hay entre los pantalones :P _) ¿Y dónde se supone que está ahora? Por cierto, la traducción de su despedida es: "Te quiero preciosa. Que descanses ésta noche. Te veré mañana. Hasta luego".

Y ya os advierto que el siguiente capítulo viene "calentito" Ôó

Quiero agradeceros, una vez más, a todos los que leéis la historia por hacerlo y me gustaría dedicarla a todas aquellas personas que me mandan sus comentarios sobre ella. Con especial cariño a Dita, Cassio, Ane, Mu-Tzu Saotome, y Shakka.

También a Danae, Carolina, Uzziel, Vash, daianapotter, bonnie, .-GeishaAndy-., akane-chan, Lucy-Lu, Alory, f-zelda, Cindy... y todas las demás personas que me olvido. Para todas lasque me apoyan y animan a continuar. Muchos Besitos para todos vosotros¡Preciosos y preciosas!

Vuelvo a disculparme por el retraso en las contestacionesa las reviews y porque no haya respondido a las que he recibido durante éstos pasados capítulos. Lo haré a partir de éste, ya que he terminado mis exámenes que por cierto salieron bien, prometido.

Ya sabéis que cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o apreciación son siempre bien recibidas evamgp(arroba)terra.es

**AnDrAiA **

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. -->


	18. Capítulo X, Parte I

**- CAPÍTULO 10 -**

_**Primera Parte**_

Sarah iba agarrada del brazo de Akane. Ambas caminaban rápidamente encogidas de frío hacia la comisaría, sorteando a la gente que paseaba por las atestadas calles del centro de la ciudad.

- ¿No podías haber elegido peor día para renovarte el maldito carné! –Se quejó Akane cubriéndose la garganta - ¡Tenía que ser hoy, que hace un frío del demonio!

- ¡Perdona, mujer! Pero a ti tampoco te viene tan mal venir hoy… Así pones al día tu pasaporte y te vas con tu bombón a Italia –Sarah dio un salto para evitar pisar algo no muy agradable, salido de los intestinos de un perro, que yacía en la acera - ¡Oh, Dios qué asco¿Por qué esos bichos no tienen un tapón puesto en el culo? Así no dejarían su asqueroso rastro en el suelo y yo no tendría que verme en una carrera de obstáculos…

- Bueno, eso de que me voy a Italia aún no está del todo decidido, aunque ganas no me faltan, la verdad… ¡Y los animales no tienen la culpa, es el dueño el irresponsable!

Sarah paro en ese mismo instante, con la boca abierta formando una casi perfecta O. Al sentir el tirón del deje de caminar de su amiga, Akane también paró y la observó con un gesto que se descifraba como un claro ¿Qué?

- ¿Desde cuándo defiendes tú a esos bichos? – dijo remarcando cada sílaba, reanudando la marcha.

- Desde que mi bombón tiene uno – afirmó sacándole la lengua y guiñándole un ojo – Es una ricura, me encanta Kira. ¿Sabes que llevo dándole de comer casi un mes a escondidas de Ranma y él se ha dado cuenta? – dijo con perplejidad y después moduló a un tono de lástima - La pobre pasa un hambre…

- ¡Ahora sí que creo que estás totalmente loca! – gritó en medio de la calle carcajeándose sin pudor alguno - ¡Cómo una cabra!

- Venga, qué no es para tanto… Lo que tendrías que hacer es tener un bicho de esos, como tú dices… Verás como al final terminas cambiando de opinión.

- Sí, sí. Ya, ya… Cómo si no tuviera otra cosa mejor qué hacer…

- Seguro que no… - Akane recibió una palmadita en el costado - ¡Auch!

- ¿A que no sabes lo que soñé el otro día? – Sarah apretó los labios, intentando contener la risa. Giraron en una esquina y llegaron a la calle de la comisaría.

- Viniendo de ti puedo esperarme cualquier cosa… - Akane la sonrió y volvió a taparse la garganta –…ERÓTICA… - exclamó más alto - A ver, venga, sorpréndeme…

- Me tiraba a tu bombón en los servicios de mi oficina.

Ahora fue el turno de Akane de parar en seco, con la mandíbula a punto de desencajársele y los ojos prácticamente fuera de sus órbitas. Sarah empezó a reírse.

- ¿Te parece gracioso! Porque a mi no me lo parece en absoluto, pedazo de zorrón – se separó de ella y empezó a caminar deprisa.

- ¡Oh, venga Akane! – Sarah se colocó a su altura aún riéndose - ¡Por el amor de Dios, es una broma! Además¿Qué más te da que fantaseé con él? Es todo tuyo, yo no lo quiero…

Akane la observó de reojo, con un gesto que incitaba a no acercarse a ella a menos de dos metros. Ahora no estaba segura sobre qué era lo que la había ofendido más, si el hecho de que Sarah hubiera fantaseado con él o que no quisiera a su bombón para una aventurilla. Las mandíbulas apretadas y el ceño y los labios fruncidos eran una muy mala señal. Ladeó su labio inferior y arqueó una ceja, colocando las manos en las caderas y mirándola cara a cara.

- ¿A que a ti tampoco te gustan mis bromas? – De repente se echó a reír – Sarah, no creo que te hiciera gracia que nadie fantaseara con Nico ¿Me equivoco? No se si lo has dicho para hacerme rabiar o porque de verdad fantaseaste con él. En el primero caso, vale, acepto la broma. En el segundo, si te vuelve a pasar no me lo cuentes… - echó a andar levantando la mano, poniéndola a la altura de la boca de Sarah, incitándola a callarse - Por que entonces me lo imagino contigo en la cama y la idea no es muy agradable… - metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo - Tu cuerpo desnudo no me excita en absoluto…

- ¡Qué le pasa a mi cuerpo! – dijo echándosela encima, como si fuera a montarse a sus espaldas.

Ambas empezaron a reír y caminaron hasta la comisaría. Cuando estuvieron cerca observaron la enorme cola de gente que había esperando para realizarse el carné o el pasaporte. Y, como no les quedaba más remedio, se colocaron las últimas.

- Parecen las rebajas… - susurró Akane asomándose, intentando ver más allá de las cuatro primeras cabezas que veía.

- Es peor que las rebajas… - dijo con hastío y a continuación con un tono que invitaba al desafío habló – Anda, intenta colarte, verás lo que te pasa…

- No gracias, quiero seguir conservando mi cabeza. Quedarme sin uñas en las rebajas no me importa, esas crecen pero el seso… a veces ni hay ¡Cómo para crecer! - hubo una pequeña pausa, en las que ambas intentaban calentarse las manos abrigándolas bajo las mangas de los abrigos o frotándoselas - … ¿Qué pasó con tu aumento?

- Se lo dieron a otro… - respondió como si no le importara – Seguimos viviendo en una sociedad machista, qué le vamos a hacer. Lo mejor es resignarse. Yo no puedo quejarme, gano un sueldo muy bueno. Mejor que el de muchos hombres, aunque suene contradictorio, así que… Tampoco me molestó mucho…

- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Akane con un gesto de sarna – Mira que nos conocemos Sarah…

- Segura, no te preocupes. De todas formas, me olía que podía ir a parar a manos del cabrón de Nomura. Es un lame culos redomado, por no decir un chupa pollas…

Akane se llevó la mano a la boca, ocultando la sonrisa y el gesto de asombro.

- Habla bien, anda… - se quejó con complicidad - Nomura tampoco es alguien a quién quiera imaginar haciendo "eso" – sintió escalofríos al remarcar la última palabra – Dios, prefiero imaginarte a ti con Ranma… - hizo como que se metía los dedos en la boca, simulando un vómito.

- ¿Pues sabes que dicen que la tiene grande?

Akane empezó a carcajearse a viva voz. Las lágrimas empezaron a saltársele. Sarah era prácticamente monotema; lo trataba de forma tan inteligente y natural, que era como si estuvieran hablando del último vestido que se hubiera comprado. Tenía una manera de decir las cosas que la hacían retorcerse en risas. La mujer que había delante de ellas se dio la vuelta observándolas con curiosidad.

- ¿Y la quieres probar acaso?

- ¿Tan mal gusto crees que tengo? – Sarah se hizo la ofendida – La cara de Namura parece un Picasso ¡Horrible! – Se aclaró la garganta – Además, Nico está bastante bien… y lo se de buena tinta por que me lo han corroborado otras mujeres… ¡Ah! – exclamó con retintín - Ni te imaginas la de miraditas que algunas le lanzan cuando salimos por ahí… - levantó los hombros - Supongo que no eres la única que tiene a un bombón como amante…

- Yo nunca afirmé lo contrario, es más, siempre dije que Nico me parecía muy atractivo – silencio – Además ¿Qué importa? Te quiere y te hace feliz ¿No? Qué más da si es más o menos guapo…

- Sí, bueno, supongo que tienes razón… - murmuró como no queriendo profundizar demasiado en el tema - Todavía me acuerdo de aquel muermo de novio que te echaste hace tantísimo tiempo. El cerdo ese… ¡Qué desgraciado! – gritó con desprecio, haciendo que algunas personas se girasen a verlas. Personas que, por supuesto, ellas ignoraron por completo – Encima de feo, un cabrón de tres pares de…

- Calla – dijo Akane paciente – No quiero recordar nada de esa época – desvió la mirada a la dirección contraria en la que se encontraba Sarah. Sintió un escalofrío y se encogió – Aquí hay cola para rato – susurró, cambiando radicalmente de tema, volviendo la vista sobre su amiga – Voy a ese bar de enfrente a por unos cafés, para evitar morir congeladas.

- Buena idea – afirmó Sarah. Akane empezó a moverse para irse en busca de las bebidas calientes pero ella la detuvo antes de que se fuera – Oye Akane perdona que te haya recordado a…

- No importa – la interrumpió con una sonrisa – Si en el fondo lo tengo superado, pero no puedo evitar sentir rencor hacia él – torció los labios - Eso me pone de muy mal humor… - y a continuación con un tono de voz muy jovial dijo - ¿Solo o con leche?

Al cabo de un par de minutos Akane llegaba a la fila con dos vasos de plástico llenos de humeante café caliente. Eso sí, alguna que otra persona gritó algún que otro improperio al creer que se estaba colando. Por supuesto, ella se limitó a caminar y a ni siquiera mirarles ni dirigirles la palabra.

- Engendros del demonio – masculló al llegar junto a Sarah – Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición – le ofreció el vaso.

- Te dije que era peor que las rebajas. Gracias – agregó dando un gran trago de café - ¡Uff, está ardiendo! Ten cuidado no te quemes…

En silencio, ambas esperaban dando pequeños sorbos al cálido líquido. Al cabo de unos minutos, una chica de unos veinte años aproximadamente pasó por el lado de toda la cola de gente. Algunas mujeres, entre ellas Akane y Sarah, se quedaron de piedra al verla con tan poca ropa con el frío que hacía y observaron, resignadas, como algunos hombres no le quitaron la vista de encima. Estando prácticamente babeando. Claro, iba vestida con una mini-falda, medias, unas botas oscuras y una pequeña cazadora que le llegaba a la cintura…

- Seguro que más de uno la tiene dura… - murmuró Sarah con desprecio

- Corrección, seguro que TODOS la tienen dura… - bebió un poco más de café - No puedo creerlo – respondió muerta de frío – Con cosas como esta la balanza de mi creencia sobre quién es más tonto, si el género femenino o el masculino, se iguala sorprendentemente a la perfección para deshonra del mío.

- Algunos especimenes del nuestro desde luego que nos dejan en mal lugar a las demás – Sarah se asomó, intentando ver a la chica de nuevo - ¿A quién se le ocurre con este tiempo ir con mini-falda? Yo fui joven y me encantaba gustar a los hombres, como ahora, pero tenía al menos un mínimo de cordura.

- Yo voy abrigada hasta las orejas y aún así tengo frío… No me quiero imaginar como andará ella… Está claro quienes son los que cortan el patrón en esta sociedad… Y lo imbéciles que llegan a ser algunas por ganar puntos en el sexo opuesto - decía con cierto recelo, bebiendo un sorbo de café.

- Llevará otra cosa caliente, porque si no, no me lo explico… - Sarah también bebió – He pensado en hacerme una lipo-escultura – soltó de repente como si hablase del tiempo

- ¿Perdón? – Preguntó con asombro Akane, abriendo los ojos como platos - ¿Te has vuelto loca? – Sarah rió - ¿O te has dado un golpe en la cabeza y te has quedado sin materia gris? - Y desvió la vista, pensativa, como si estuviese hablando y reflexionando para sí misma - ¿O quizá te han absorbido el cerebro? – De repente se giró hacia Sarah y chasqueó los dedos, como habiendo encontrado la solución - ¡Ya lo tengo! Están experimentando contigo en algún laboratorio médico y te han dejado sin neuronas.

- ¡Qué va! – Dijo ella empujándola con la cadera de forma cariñosa - Solo que ya me cuesta muchísimo perder kilos y me sobran unos poquitos, así que… ¿Por qué no? Además, así de paso me retoco un poco el culo, que lo tengo algo caído…

- Pero Sarah ¿Tú te has mirado bien? – su gesto ahora era una mezcla de seriedad y asombro. No podía terminar de creerlo – Estás perfecta. ¡No digas tonterías! No te sobra ni te falta nada.

- Akane, tengo cuarenta años – sonó tajante – Si tú tardas un mes en perder cinco kilos, yo tardo lo mismo para perder quinientos gramos… ¡Es frustrante! Ya sabes que estuve en el gimnasio un tiempo y no conseguí nada. La única solución que me queda es recurrir a la cirugía estética. Y si me lo puedo permitir ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Lo haces por ti o lo haces por gustar a los hombres o concretamente a Nico? – Akane frunció el ceño, los labios y cruzó los brazos – Mira, si supiera a ciencia cierta que lo haces para sentirte tú mejor, casi no te pondría pegas, porque ya sabes mi opinión respecto a que alguien se meta en un quirófano por que sí, sin su vida corriendo peligro. Pero es que me da la sensación de que lo vas a hacer para gustarle a él, no por ti. ¡Hace un segundo estábamos criticando a esa chica por algo parecido!

- ¡Akane, por favor¿A estas alturas estamos así? Si lo hago es por mi, no por él – Sarah miró hacia otro lado – Simplemente quiero quitarme unos kilos de más y ya he probado de todo – volvió a encararla – Miles de dietas, hacer ejercicio, subsistir a base de hierbas – iba contabilizando las opciones con los dedos - ¡Y nada, sin resultado! La única manera viable es con la cirugía estética…

- ¿Y si tardas dos meses más de lo que has planeado qué más da? – Akane se sentía impotente - Puedes seguir haciendo dieta y ejercicio y al final terminarás perdiendo los kilos que quieras – casi estaba suplicante - Y no necesitas meterte en un quirófano. ¡Por favor Sarah, piénsatelo bien!

- Si ya lo tengo muy pensado, Akane – Se escucharon algunas voces en la parte de atrás de la fila de gente - Por eso no quería decírtelo – murmuró con cariño - Por que ya se lo que opinas de los quirófanos y sabría que te opondrías a que lo hiciera…

- Es que lo veo innecesario – decía remarcando la poca gracia que la hacía la idea – Estás bien. Por que mira…

- ¡Anda jefe si sabes que no he hecho nada! – oyó la queja de un hombre detrás de ella.

- Si tuvieras sobrepeso podría comprender que te sometieras a alguna operación de reducción de estómago y a las lipo-esculturas necesarias. Porque ahí ya entra el factor salud. – Akane observaba con curiosidad el gesto tan extraño que tenía Sarah

- ¡Deja de quejarte y anda! – volvió a escuchar la voz de un hombre con tremenda autoridad, cerca de dónde ellas estaban.

- Pero si es algo estético, no estoy a favor de que lo hagas – Akane se quedó mirándola seriamente. Estaba comenzando a creer que no la estaba haciendo ni puñetero caso. Eso la invitó a elevar un poco más la voz - Porque es que además los kilos que dices que te sobran yo no los encuentro por ningún lado…

- Sí, sí claro… - Sarah la cogió de los hombros - … pero mira eso – y la giró sobre sí misma, de improvisto y con energía, ciento ochenta grados.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer, sabes que no he hecho nada! – gritaba a pleno pulmón un hombre de mediana edad, esposado y custodiado por dos hombres trajeados.

- ¿Quién dice lo contrario, Nagase? – replicó con hastío uno de ellos - ¡Muévete, hazme el favor! – le empujó para que siguiera caminando.

Akane estaba de piedra. No podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Aunque tenía a los hombres a menos de cinco metros, le era imposible creerse lo que tenía delante de sus propias narices. Sentía las manos de Sarah sobre sus hombros y no necesitaba mirarla para saber que ella también se encontraba en una situación mental del estilo. Sintió rabia, ira, decepción, aturdimiento. Se sintió perdida. Repentinamente, y de manera preocupante, unos instintos asesinos desconocidos con anterioridad afloraron en ella. Apretó los puños bajo las mangas del abrigo y creyó por un instante que se clavaría sus propias uñas en las palmas de las manos.

Ambas siguieron con la mirada la estela de los hombres, que empujaban al que llevaban esposado con ahínco, ya que el detenido parecía resistirse. Cuando se perdieron tras las puertas de la comisaría, Akane pareció reaccionar.

- Dime que no es cierto – susurró con la vista perdida al frente y el rostro pálido – Dime que lo que he visto ha sido producto de mi imaginación…

- Pues o somos muy imaginativas las dos… - dijo dándole la vuelta a Akane como si de una muñeca articulable se tratase - O entonces estás saliendo con un tío repetido – dijo con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Eran azules? – preguntó con un gesto que se podría denominar como indescifrable

- ¿Qué?

- Los ojos – dijo como si estuviese hablando con alguien que no entendía su idioma, gesticulando sobremanera y con una pizca de desprecio - ¿Eran azules?

- Erm… - Sarah dudó unos microsegundos - ¿Sí? – respondió con temor

- ¡LE MATO! – Gritó estridentemente, haciendo que todo el mundo la mirase - ¡LE MATO, LE MATO! – se salió de la fila, como movida por un resorte y echó a andar hacia la comisaría con esos recién sentidos instintos asesinos deseando ser estrenados sobre un único objetivo.

- ¡Akane espera, espera! – gritaba Sarah corriendo detrás de ella.

La gente de la cola empezó a gritar varios improperios de tonos mayores. Y a medida que más improperios gritaban, los instintos de Akane crecían y crecían. A punto estuvo de rugirles. Abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el edificio. Subió las escaleras marcando cada paso con rabia.

- Akane, tranquilízate – rogaba Sarah conociendo el temperamento de su amiga y llevándola el paso – Por favor, tranquila…

Al llegar al final de las primeras escaleras, vio subir a esos dos hombres con el detenido por otra escalinata que estaba al final de un largo pasillo. Inició el camino para ir tras ellos pero un policía se interpuso de improviso en su camino.

- Disculpe señorita, no puede pasar por ahí – dijo serio, con voz tosca y remota.

Akane se rió con amargura. Una risa extremadamente forzada que rayaba el delirio.

- Ya, perdone, pero mire es que tengo que hablar con ESE – señaló con el dedo hacia el final del pasillo – hombre de ALLÍ – el policía ni siquiera se giró.

- Lo siento, pero eso es imposible. Si necesita realizar algún trámite debe…

- ¡No debo nada! – gritó con exasperación.

Varias personas que estaban en las escaleras miraron hacia ellas dos y el guardia. Otros de algunas salas que había a los laterales de la entrada comenzaron a interesarse por lo que allí ocurría. El hombre arqueó una ceja y entre-cerró los ojos.

- Verá agente – Sarah se interpuso con una enorme sonrisa entre el hombre y una Akane que expulsaba veneno y echaba humo – Es que mi amiga cree conocer a ese hombre y es muuuy importante que lo corrobore ¿Sabe?

- Ese no es asunto mío señorita. Ustedes no pueden pasar por ahí. Les pido amablemente que vuelvan a la cola si necesitan realizar algún trámite oficial o que pasen a esa sala si necesitan presentar una denuncia.

- ¡MIRE! – Akane sobrepasó a Sarah echándola hacia un lado con intensidad – ¡No venga ahora a decirme que no puedo hablar con el hombre con el que me acuesto cada noche! – Se escucharon varios murmullos

- Señorita, por favor… - dijo el hombre arrastrando cada sílaba

- ¡No, no, escúcheme! – Ordenó apuntándole con el dedo índice, como método de intimidación - ¡Se supone que tendría que estar en un viaje de negocios en la otra punta del mundo¡Pero NO! – Notaba como si el corazón quisiera salírsele del pecho – Vengo a tramitar unos simples papeles ¿Y qué me encuentro? – Dijo indignada

- Akane, por favor… - susurró Sarah entre avergonzada y asustada. Ésta observó como el policía se llevaba la mano hacia la parte trasera del pantalón y como algunos policías más uniformados comenzaban a acercarse hacia la escena. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, intentó sacarla de allí - ¡Akane, para por favor! – La agarró del brazo y tiró un poco de ella - Discúlpela, de verdad. Está en tratamiento, por los nervios… - se excusaba ante el hombre con temblorosa voz

- ¡Déjame Sarah! – se deshizo del agarre de su amiga y volvió a reclamar con desparpajo y hablando con grandísima velocidad al policía que tenía en frente - ¡Pues me encuentro qué en vez de estar trabajando en lo que se supone que tendría que estar trabajando está empujando a un hombre esposado dentro de una comisaría! – Posó las manos sobre las caderas - ¿Usted cómo reaccionaria si de repente descubriera… - y volvió a señalar con el dedo índice al hombre - …que la mujer con la que se acuesta y mantiene una relación en vez de trabajar de secretaria, que es en lo que le había hecho creer que trabajaba, lo que está haciendo es prostituirse¿Eh?

De repente el hombre tiró de una de sus muñecas y la aplastó contra una pared, con brusquedad y delicadeza al mismo tiempo evitando así hacerla daño.

- Queda detenida por alteración del orden público – sentenció esposándola – Y por desobediencia a la autoridad – la empujó, despegándola de la pared – Creo, señorita – dijo con sarna - …que ahora si puede caminar por ese pasillo

Akane no respondió. Se limitó a caminar por dónde el hombre la había indicado.

- ¡Dios Mío! – grito Sarah tapándose la boca, sin todavía asimilar lo que acababa de suceder en los pasados diez minutos. Miró hacia los lados, buscando alguien que pudiera socorrerla.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Cap. Publicado: 02 de Julio de 2005 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Madre mía, Akane tiene las hormonas por las nubes ¿O quizá es la cabeza? Una ya ni sabe. Creo que con nuestra Akane todo es posible... 

Como siempre, agradecer a todos aquellos que me mandan sus e-mail (_Dita¡Guapa, a ver qué me cuentas sobre éste_) y que me envían sus reviews. Creo queestaré una semana apróximadamente sin actualizar. Quiero escribir un poco más antes de seguir publicando, para que no me pilléis tan rápido :P¡Que os fulmináis las partes de los capítulos! Que por cierto, estamos por el Capítulo 10 de la Historia . Os aviso que el Capítulo 11 es bastante extenso, con sus partes también muy largas, así que no desesperéis si véis que nos estancamos en ese número y encontráis, por ejemplo, cinco partes del Capítulo 11. Veo que hay ganas de que se marchen a Italia... bueno, bueno, creo que sobre el capítulo 13 o 14 estarán ya en el país de Ranma... ¡Espero que os guste esa parte! Y sí, habrá algunos roces interesantes... Y ya estoy diciendo mucho así que ya me callo :P

Y bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí van las respuestas personales a las opiniones que me habéis dejado en FF :)

**Cammiel**: Gracias, primero por dejarme tu review y segundopor mostrar ese entusiasmo ante la historia. Es muy agradable percibirlo. ¡Sorpresa ante los polis con malas pulgas:P ¡Me leíste la mente!Espero que te haya gustado éste Capítulo... ;)

**Jade Saotome K**.: Sí, sí, un arma. ¿Fuí muy predecible? Oye, es posible que sea actor porno... A lo mejor Akane se lleva más sorpresitas... :P Gracias por dejarme tus reviews, besos

**lorena**: Gracias por dejarme tu opinión. Mmm... Puede que Akane se esté ahogando en un barreño o una bañera... Tendremos que esperar a futuros capítulos para saberlo... ;) Pero bueno, aún así llevas razón, ahogándose está desde luego. ¡Saludos!

**alory**: Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo ante los exámenes y por supuesto por dejarme tu review y esas palabras halagadoras hacia la historia. Muchas gracias nuevamente. Espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo ;) Un Abrazo.

**f-zelda**: Uy, uy... Italia -armas... MAFIA. Mmmm... Veamos, veamos... qué sucederá. Muchísimas Gracias por dejarme tus comentarios sobre los capítulos y la historia en general, y evidentemente por seguirla. Espero que tecontinúe gustando y que no esté defraudando a tus espectativas ;)

**Maria T**¿Te sorprendí¿Quizá? Gracias por dejarme tus comentarios sobre la historia. ¡Besos!

**Edda**¡Hola chiqui! Jaja, sí, alguien por ahí también me dijo que le hubiera gustado que la escena de la cocina continuara... No te preocupes, que en algún punto de la historiaseguirán con lo que dejaron a medias...Y no me refiero a la pizza, claro xD Me alegra saber que te reíste. En fin, siempre he pensado que soy un poco mala para el humor, así que, si te está pareciendo graciosa y consigo que sonrías, me doy por satisfecha. Pues, muchísimas gracias de todo corazón por dejarme tus opiniones, sobre todo si son tan energéticas ¡Recargan las pilas! Mis exámenes marcharon bien. Ahora estoy esperando que me confirmen si entré o no en la Universidad que escogí, esa es la parte más traumática. Pronto lo sabré ¡Uy! Me encanta tener tiempo libre, porque así puedo dedicarme de lleno a lo que más me gusta... Aunque, no se si tendré tanto tiempo como quisiera... Estoy buscando algún trabajito...jiji. Si te parece, me dejas tu e-mail (_o me mandas la próxima review en un e-mail_) y te contesto allí. Lo digo por la Biblia que estoy soltando aquí xD ¡Muchos Besitos y un Gran Abrazo, amiga!

Ya sabéis que cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o apreciación son siempre bien recibidas **evamgp(arroba)terra.es**

**AnDrAiA **

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. -->


	19. Capítulo X, Parte II

**- CAPÍTULO 10 -**

_**Segunda Parte**_

- ¡Vamos jefe¡Yo no se nada! – murmuraba el hombre, intentando por todos los medios convencerle – Si supiera algo te lo diría, somos colegas… Ya lo he hecho otras veces ¿Por qué te iba a engañar ahora?

- Pues por que te interesa mantenerte callado, Nagase… - susurró firmando algunos informes sobre el mostrador – De momento vas a conversar un poco con algunos 'colegas' míos ¿Eh? – Le dio un golpe en el hombro – Y si no les dices nada, me pensaré el dejarte en libertad y que vuelvas a tu choza – sentenció serio, mirándole fijamente.

Un policía con uniforme sujetó al hombre por el brazo y comenzó a caminar con él, prácticamente arrastrándole.

- ¡No me hagas eso jefe¡Si supiera algo lo diría! – Gritaba mientras era introducido en una sala, resistiéndose - ¡No me gusta que me encerréis¡Si hubiera visto algo te lo diría!

- ¿Quién dijo nada de que hubieras VISTO algo? – Gritó él en respuesta, firmando otros papeles que le ofrecía la mujer tras el pequeño mostrador

- Eres único… – afirmó riéndose tras el último comentario de él, a la vez que sellaba y colocaba los papeles que acaba de entregarle firmados.

- Gracias, Chiyo. Tú también eres única. Hasta luego – guiñándola un ojo caminó fuera de aquella enorme habitación, atestada de gente.

Bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos despreocupadamente, con las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando llegó a la planta baja, el grito de un compañero interrumpió su salida a la recepción de la entrada principal.

- ¡Inspector! – El hombre, agente de policía, se acercó a la carrera – ¿Tiene un momento?

- Sí, pero tengo un poco de prisa – le hizo una seña para que caminara con él hacia la entrada principal - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Verá, antes hemos detenido a una mujer…

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – preguntó interrumpiéndole irritado.

- Resulta que la mujer entró y armó un escándalo terrible en medio de la comisaría… Tuvimos que reducirla y la hemos llevado a las celdas, pero es que…

- Eso no es asunto mío – respondió con indiferencia - Si no del comisario, agente… - ahora estaba más que irritado ¿Qué demonios le importaba a él lo que sucedía allí dentro? Ese no era su trabajo. Se paró en la entraba para observarle fijamente, queriendo dar por terminada la absurda conversación – Debe hablar con él, no conmigo.

- Bueno Inspector, creo que este asunto si que le incumbe – Parecía aterrado - Al menos si es verdad lo que la mujer dice…

- ¡Ranma!

Se congeló, literalmente. Abrió los ojos como platos, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y observó al agente de policía que permanecía estático frente a él. Se giró despacio, como no queriendo creer que aquella voz fuera la que era, puesto que había sonado demasiado familiar para su gusto. Y la vio. Y quiso que la tierra le tragase. Se llevo la mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos con pesadumbre, y la otra a la cadera. Respiró hondo, una, dos, tres veces…

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – dijo ella al llegar frente a él

- Inspector, si me permite… - balbuceó el hombre

- Sí, sí… váyase agente… - ordenó sin siquiera mirarle. El hombre tardó dos segundos en desaparecer. Cuando empezó a escuchar la voz de Sarah – Para, para, no me lo digas. – Levantó la mano, indicando que dejase de hablar - Akane está detenida ¿Es eso? – Sarah asintió con la cabeza - ¡Mierda¡Joder! - La agarró del brazo y la arrastró por el pasillo de muy mal humor – Aguarda un momento, no me lo cuentes todavía – y se metieron en una habitación, insonorizada y vacía – Habla – ordenó cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco

- ¡Se puso como loca! – Explicaba casi trabándose, mientras gesticulaba con las manos - Intenté que se calmara pero no pude. ¡Tiene un genio del demonio! Cuando te vio llegar se quedó paralizada. No podía creérselo, ni yo tampoco por cierto, y cuando salió de esa especie de shock, estalló y echó a correr. La paró un guardia en la entrada y le dijo que no podía ir por donde tú y los otros os habíais metido. Pero ella insistió y gritó al policía que se acostaba contigo. – Recordándolo, y viendo el gesto que se dibujo en ese instante en la cara de Ranma, se echó a reír sin querer - Y antes de que me diera cuenta la tenían esposada y se la llevaban… ¡Por Dios! Ha sido totalmente surrealista… - Él estaba asimilando, caminando tranquilamente de un lado a otro. De repente, Sarah se enfadó y le espetó con todo el mal genio que hervía en su estómago - ¿Y tú desde cuando coño eres policía?.¿Por qué no se lo habías dicho?

- No se lo había dicho por que no podía decírselo – dijo pacientemente, buscando al mismo tiempo una forma de resolver el problema – No pertenezco al cuerpo tradicional, no puedo ir pregonando que soy policía. Esperaba el momento adecuado para explicárselo. ¡Joder! - exclamó -¿No teníais otro día para salir a arreglar papeles? – Preguntó acusador, dando un golpe en la puerta - ¡Hace un frío de tres pares de cojones ahí fuera¿A quién se le ocurre hacer cola hoy?

- Pues a nosotras – contestó Sarah, levantando los hombros. Silencio - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Está detenida… - susurró con angustia.

Él clavó su penetrante y exótica mirada azul-grisácea sobre ella. Y ella se quedó sin respiración. En un par de segundos, ambos estaban riéndose a carcajada limpia. A Sarah empezaron a saltársele las lágrimas.

- Esto solo le puede pasar a ella… … no puedo creerlo… - decía Ranma recuperando el aliento aún entre medias risas - ¡Vaya forma más estúpida de ganarse antecedentes!

Cuando Sarah escuchó la palabra antecedentes, se le esfumó la risa de sopetón. Eso no tenía ninguna gracia. Se le quedó mirando fijamente, esperando que se diese por enterado; la risotada había tocado fondo.

- ¿Vas a hacer algo o te vas a quedar aquí riéndote todo el día? – frunció el ceño. Y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Intentaba evitaba que le salieran arrugas.

- Ya voy, tranquila – se apoyó en la puerta - ¿Pudiste escuchar los cargos por los que la detuvieron?

- Alteración del orden público y desobediencia a la autoridad.

- Vale, eso puede tener fácil arreglo… - abrió la puerta, meneando la cabeza - ¿Reconocerías al policía que la detuvo?

- ¡Pues claro! – Dijo saliendo de la habitación - ¡Soy mayor, pero no estoy ciega! – se cruzó de brazos

- ¿Tú, mayor? – Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y fue caminando con ella – Si no fuera por que estás casada, me fugaría contigo – agregó divertido, guiñándola un ojos – Ya tengo a la leona encerrada, así que por mi parte no habría problema…

- ¡Estás empezando a caerme de la misma forma que me caen mis ovarios cuando les da por tener la regla! – continuó con la broma, con un cierto deje de sarcasmo y dándole un codazo en las costillas. Akane tenía suerte, sin duda alguna.

Sarah estaba comenzando a tener un ligero ápice de arrepentimiento por no morderse las uñas. Hacía casi quince minutos que Ranma se había metido en el despacho del comisario para, según sus propias palabras, sacar a Akane sin cargo alguno. Ella no hacía otra cosa que caminar de un lado a otro del pasillo frente a la puerta. Tenía la sensación de que todo el cuerpo la picaba. No estaba demasiado segura de por qué se encontraba en ese estado de nervios. Él no pararía, ni permitiría que Akane se quedase allí y mucho menos que le abrieran un expediente delictivo. Pasaron unos eternos dos minutos más y finalmente, la puerta se abrió. Sarah se giró como un resorte, de brazos cruzados y de nuevo con ese ceño fruncido que se había empeñado, sin siquiera preguntarla, en permanecer así durante casi toda esa mañana.

- ¿Qué, qué, qué? – Sarah se plantó frente a él, casi dando saltitos, mientras éste cerraba la puerta - ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya está – dijo enrollando unos papeles que llevaba en la mano izquierda – Ahora solo nos queda encontrar al policía y que firme estos papeles – Ranma empezó a caminar y ella tras de él

- ¿Pero sin ningún cargo¿Cómo demonios lo has conseguido? – Preguntó anonadada – Y ¿Estás seguro de que el policía los firmará?

- Sin cargos. Por suerte el Comisario me debía un pequeño favor. Y no… – Salieron hacía el pasillo de entrada de la comisaría - No estoy seguro de que los firme pero… - Ranma sujetó la puerta para que Sarah saliera y guiñándola un ojo susurró - … es cuestión de convencerle.

Ranma caminó con el policía hacia el final y rincón de una sala. Ella tuvo que esperar de nuevo. En esta ocasión en una habitación paralela separada por unas enormes puertas de cristal. Para colmo aquel habitáculo tenía un color blanco enfermizo en las paredes. Parecía un hospital. El estómago empezaba a revolvérsele. Se prometió que, después de aquel día, estaría bastante tiempo sin poner un solo pie en una comisaría.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era lo que estaban hablando, pero ahora existía la ventaja de que, podía observar todos los movimientos de los dos hombres. Suponía que, con el corporativismo y los favores que se propinaban bien sabidamente los cuerpos de seguridad del país, no habría mayores problemas para que, por un accidente tan sumamente estúpido, aquel agente de policía firmase los impresos. El paso más complicado había sido que el comisario hubiese hecho la vista gorda. Una vez que esa barrera era superada, Sarah sabía que lo demás era pan comido para Ranma.

Castañeteando los dedos, intentaba disimular lo máximo posible las miradas que lanzaba hacia los dos hombres. Precisamente por que la sala en donde estaba se encontraba llena de gente que esperaba su turno para poner denuncias. Aunque, al final, de nada sirvió querer ser discreta ya que, en cuanto observó como Ranma le plantó delante de las narices al policía los papeles y éste agarraba un bolígrafo, pegó un gritó de alegría acompañándolo de un respingo en el asiento, quedando de pie.

Ranma se guardó los papeles en el interior de la americana. Le dio las gracias a su compañero con una palmada de confidencia en el hombro y caminó fuera de la sala. Sarah ya le estaba esperando en el pasillo, con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Bueno, ya está – dijo con complacencia – Ahora me toca dejar libre a la fiera… - y en aquellas palabras había un ligero temor - ¿Algún consejo antes de ir directo hacia mi muerte?

Sarah se echó a reír por la alegría y por cómo se planteaba el asunto. Y no era para menos. Conociendo a Akane, seguro que estaría encantada de morderle y arañarle, y no precisamente para provocarle placer.

- Un único consejo, de mujer que es pareja, hacia hombre que lo es – posó sus manos en los amplios hombros de él y con un rostro sereno y una sonrisa de respeto y amistad susurró – Se sincero, claro y directo. Y protégete los Países Bajos…

- ¿No tendrás una coquilla, verdad? – Continuó con el vacile – Gracias por el consejo – acarició una de las manos de Sarah – Si en quince minutos no vuelvo, tienes permiso para descender al infierno y ayudarme a enfrentarme con el diablo…

Sarah rió de nuevo y él se encaminó hacia las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja, los calabozos, las celdas ó el infierno.

Akane no podía creerse que estuviera detenida. Cuando el policía la metió dentro de aquel cubículo rejado, no pudo hacer nada más que sentarse en el suelo acurrucándose, juntando las rodillas hacia su pecho, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando la barbilla sobre ellas. Perdió la vista al frente y se quedó así, ausente, con un poco de frío y esperando a que ocurriese algo por lo que pudiera salir de allí.

Y estaba deseando hacerlo para ajustar cuentas con ese, ese, ese… ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho¿Por qué la había mentido¿Por qué ocultarle en qué trabajaba¿No confiaba en ella¿Era eso? Aunque lo que más la molestaba era ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que las cosas no encajaban¿De que había algo extraño¿De que la estaba mintiendo¿De qué manera y hasta qué punto él conseguía cegarla? No, aquello no podía ser bueno de ninguna forma, ni tendría futuro alguno. Una relación que empieza con mentiras nunca termina bien. ¡Podría estar con más mujeres y ella no se enteraría jamás! Incluso en el tiempo que llevaba con ella. ¡Seguro que el muy cerdo tenía amantes por doquier!

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó en un susurro para evitar llamar la atención del celador quién, por otro lado, no dejaba de pasear y observarla con aires de superioridad e incluso vislumbraba cierta lujuria en las sonrisas que la lanzaba cuando cruzaban miradas. Se levantó de un salto, como un resorte y apretó los puños. Caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación – Mierda, mierda… Joder… Maldito… - susurraba más y más improperios mordiéndose las uñas, sintiéndose herida, humillada… - ¡Dios¿Por qué¡Maldita sea! - Y con lágrimas a punto de saltársele y derramarse por sus mejillas. Dio una patada a la pared, con rabia - ¡Auch, imbécil! – se auto insultó, al hacerse daño en el pie.

Se frotó los ojos, intentando no llorar. ¡Eso sería lo último que haría por aquel desgraciado mentiroso patológico! Pero no pudo evitarlo. Estaba enamorada y, aún habiendo sido engañada, temerosa por perderle. Se sentía exageradamente insegura. No podía dejar de sacar conclusiones precipitadas. No podía parar de darse cuenta de que aquello que parecía algo perfecto estuviera, en realidad, lleno de agujeros insinceros. Ella le había entregado la verdad desde el principio y él… él… ¿La había entregado solo mentiras¿Qué parte de todo lo que conocía era autentica?

- Akane…

Se dio la vuelta sin pensar, asustada por la voz que interrumpía su exaltada meditación. Cuando le vio allí, parado tras las rejas, se giró limpiando rápida y nerviosamente sus lágrimas. Caminó con rapidez a sentarse de nuevo en el suelo, hundiendo su rostro entre las rodillas como una niña pequeña acobardada, que no quería enfrentarse a su problema. Su ira y enfado para con él, se habían convertido en un deplorable e inestable estado emocional. Convirtiéndola en completa vulnerabilidad y fragilidad.

Ranma la observó unos segundos desde su posición. Ella estaba llorando y aunque le parecía una reacción algo exagerada, podía intentar comprenderla. Conocía lo desconfiada que era Akane y también la inseguridad que la invadía en algunos aspectos de su vida en contraposición con lo decidida que era para otras muchas. Ahora él se había convertido en una decepción, un adversario, un rival para ella. Tendría que serle claro desde el principio, llamar las cosas por su nombre, no adornar nada. Debía ganarse su confianza de nuevo, traspasar aquel muro que a ciencia cierta sabía que ella había levantado entre los dos. Y lo mejor para ello era abordar el tema desde el principio y aclarar todos los puntos. No quería perderla por nada del mundo. Pero sentía como si ya lo hubiera hecho.

Se introdujo despacio en la celda, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su preciosa dama, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella.

- Tengo mucho que explicar – afirmó con dulzura – Dama, mírame – acercó su mano hacia los brazos de ella pero Akane rechazó el contacto, haciendo un movimiento brusco – Quiero que me mires mientras hablo contigo…

- ¡VETE AL INFIERNO! – Gritó levantando el rostro, sin mirarle, con las mejillas sonrosadas - ¡ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI! – y volvió a esconderse entre su pecho y sus rodillas.

El celador apareció corriendo frente a la celda, alarmado por los gritos. Ranma levantó la mano hacia él, indicándole que todo estaba bien, sin dejar de observar la reacción y posición reacia y huidiza de Akane. Al comprobar que todo estaba en orden el hombre desapareció de allí tan rápidamente como se había presentado.

- Akane – Prosiguió con un talante más frío, más distante - Estoy dispuesto a contestar a todas las preguntas que tengas y soportar todos los gritos y reprimendas que sean necesarios. Pero ahora no - Esperó unos prudentes segundos, deseando escucharla decir algo, aunque fuera un insulto. La indiferencia era algo que jamás había soportado. - Tengo que seguir trabajando, _Dama_. – Ella movió la cabeza - Ya sabes, en parte a lo que me dedico realmente… Pero, si quiero que conozcas toda la verdad… y me gustaría que me dejaras explicártelo antes de que tomes ninguna decisión respecto a nosotros… - Aclaró su garganta, haciendo que ella se percatase de lo incómodo que se encontraba - No puedo hacerlo ni aquí, ni ahora – metió la mano dentro de la americana y sacó unos papeles – Tienes que firmar esto… – los dejó en el suelo, entre medias de los dos y sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo – Y podrás volver a casa. – En ese instante ella levantó la mirada y la clavó sobre sus ojos azules – Tranquila, sales sin cargos…

Él sonrió de medio lado, con resignada amargura, desviando la vista hacia el suelo. Akane le observó unos segundos más, anonadada por que acababa de librarse de una mancha en su expediente policial, y después enfocó sus pupilas sobre los papeles. Se movió, poniéndose de rodillas, para coger el bolígrafo y firmar el impreso. Leyó algunas partes del documento legal. Aparecían sus datos personales, algunos detalles de la denuncia finalmente no presentada por el agente que la detuvo y, entre todos esos datos leyó tal cual "D. Saotome Ranma T., Inspector de la subdivisión 433 xxxx refuta junto con el Comisario al cargo Don…" lo demás no tuvo importancia. Elevó la mirada de nuevo hacia él, reflejando sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué hay asteriscos? – preguntó en un susurró. Más bien inclinando la cuestión hacia sí misma.

- Eso es lo que tengo que explicarte… - volvió a sonreírla. Al menos se había calmado, lo que le daba una pequeña esperanza – Firma, _Dama_ – insistió.

Ella lo hizo en ese mismo instante, con la ligera sospecha de que, aquellos asteriscos significaban algo importante. Tan importante como para no poder reflejarse en un documento legal y que pertenecería a un círculo cerrado policial.

– Bien, vamos – Ranma se levantó y la ayudó – Sarah te está esperando arriba… – Sacó las llaves de la celda y caminó hacia la puerta. Metiendo la mano entre un par de barrotes introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió - … Llegaré a casa sobre las tres – susurró de forma informativa, indicándola que sería entonces cuando resolvería todas sus dudas.

No hablaron nada más mientras caminaron fuera de las celdas. Ni tampoco mientras él la condujo hasta la sala en donde Sarah se encontraba, esperándola con impaciencia.

- ¡En vaya lío más tonto te has ido a meter! – dijo con una sonrisa, abrazándola con ternura. Mientras lo hacía, dirigió una mirada interrogativa hacia él "¿Has hablado con ella?" preguntaban sus irises. Ranma elevó los hombros, apretando las mandíbulas y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Acompáñala a casa ¿Quieres Sarah? – su tono era frío y al mismo tiempo denotando confusión.

- Puedo ir sola – escupió Akane con rencor. Él la miró fijamente – No soy una niña pequeña…

- ¿Seguro? – contestó en un tono similar. Ignorando esos preciosos ojos avellana, volvió a posar su glaciar mirada sobre la amiga de ésta, esperando que le confirmara que le obedecería.

Sarah afirmó a escondidas de Akane. No estaba segura de si era un buen momento para soltar alguno de sus comentarios "corta tensiones". Estaba convencida de que terminarían asesinándose el uno al otro si seguían mucho tiempo cara a cara.

- Tienes que firmar esto Sarah – indicó extendiéndole de nuevo aquellos informes que dejaban libre a una Akane que permanecía ausente, inundada por sus pensamientos.

Estaba dándose cuenta de lo injusta que estaba siendo y de lo extremo de su comportamiento. Todo el mundo era inocente hasta que se demostrase lo contrario. Pero ella en cambio, ya había elaborado su sentencia y no era, en absoluto, favorable para él. "Estás siendo increíblemente injusta" se repetía sin cesar "No le dejas explicarse y ya le estás intentando sacar de tu vida" Y en la guerra disputada entre su mente y su corazón, éste último argumentaba "Me ha engañado, me ha hecho daño" Y su mente respondía "¿No eras tú quién le quería? Yo fui quién no se fiaba de él, te lo advertí. Tú le dejaste entrar, tú te mostraste tal cual eres ¿Y ahora me dices que yo no puedo dejarle explicarse, cuando tiene todo el derecho?" Y su otra rojiza y pequeña conciencia "Es que yo no quiero escucharle. No ahora" Y la razón se imponía "Pero yo sí quiero hacerlo. Yo sí necesito oír lo que tiene que decir. Y tú también"

Cuando Sarah firmó, Ranma arrancó dos copias del impreso – Una es para Akane, la otra consérvala tú – uno de los cuatro papeles que formaban al completo el informe legal, fue arrancado, doblado y guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón…

- ¡Ranma! – un hombre de una complexión similar a la de él se asomó por la puerta – Tenemos que… - observó a las dos mujeres. Akane le miró fijamente con curiosidad - …irnos… - finalizó con extrema precaución.

- Voy – se agachó, buscando el contacto visual con ella – Te veré luego ¿De acuerdo? – Su Dama se limitó a echarle dos miradas rápidas, afianzando así lo enfadada y confundida que estaba – _Ti Amo, Donna_… - susurró, acariciándole la mejilla con delicadeza y extrema suavidad. Después vocalizó un "gracias" hacia Sarah y se encaminó fuera de la sala. Y, cuando estaba a punto de salirse del plano…

- ¡Ranma! – Gritó ella con impaciencia – Ten… cuidado… - susurró, sorprendida por su propio impulso.

Él, sencillamente, se limitó a sonreír, agradeciendo esas últimas palabras. Justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Cap. Publicado: 10 de Julio de 2005 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Ay, ay, ay... Mira qué cosas más raras suceden...¿Cómo creéis que reaccionará Akane a las explicaciones de nuestro amigo¿Se enfadará o no¿Atenderá a razones? Mmm... veamos que sucede en el próximo capítulo.

Como notas personales: Lo primero que quería deciros es que no se cómo aguantáis éste Fic y lo segundo es que acabaréis hartos... Anoche me puse a escribir y me ventilé treinta páginas de un soplo, así, por las buenas. Llevo doscientas treinta escritas y me queda aún una parte del capítulo 12 antes de mandarlos a Italia. ¿De verdad pensáis leeros todo? Debéis haberos vuelto locos (_como yo_) para soportarlo **xD**

Al menos tenéis el consuelo de que es seguro que en el capítulo trece se dan el viaje al país de la bota. En donde, además de cambiar de aires (c_onocer a la familia de Ranma, lo que incluye a su suegra y a la ex-novia de él_) se descubrirán nuevos aspectos y actitudes que Akane desconocía de su pareja... Uy, uy, presiento cosas oscuras ¿Y vosotros? Se aceptan apuestas...

Gracias especiales a **Cassio** y a **Dita**, que siempre están ahí apoyándome con sus opiniones y críticas. También a **Shakkita** que no para de amenazarme para que siga escribiendo (_y le pase lo que ya tengo escrito del Fic_.. ¡Menuda semana me ha dado mi amiga!). A la encantadora **Ane**, con la que sucede tres cuartos de lo mismo que con Shakka y a **Mu-Tzu Saotome** (_que le eché de menos_).

A Danae, Carolina, Cammiel, Edda, Lorena, f-zelda, Cindy, Uzziel, GeishaAndy-, Mari-chan... y en definitiva, **a todos** los que leéis y tenéis las tragaderas para continuar pendientes de la historia :P Muchísimas Gracias y un besazo enorme :)

Y ahora, como es mi costumbre, las respuestas individuales:

**gabyhyatt**: Bueno, policía parece que es ¿No? O algo así... atendamos a sus próximas explicaciones (si es que Akane le deja explicarse..)

**alory:** Hola guapa. Gracias a ti por seguir la historia y también por tus halagosa mi imaginación... En realidad solo tengo una neurona que funciona para éstas cosas, así que espero conservarla por mucho tiempo :P

**Natsu**: Ays, a mi tampoco me gusta el continuará pero.. ¿Qué sería de una historia si no la imprimes emoción alguna? ;)

**3-CiNdY-3**: Espero que éste también te haya gustado :D

**f-zelda**: Te acercas, te acercas... Me alegra que te gustara y, por supusto, que te hiciera reír. Es el propósito de la historia; todoun reto para mi :) Gracias por seguirla

**Cammiel**: Jajaja¡Muy bueno lo de la pulga pegada de Kira! Me he estado riendo un rato con eso... Me alegro que te guste. Por el momento Ranma parece tener menos pulgas que el policía que apresó a Akane pero... bueno, aún nos queda por leer... :D No me llegó tu dirección de msn, así que no pude añadirte. Solo dime cuál es tu nombre, porque lo de hotmail me lo sé ;) ¡Gracias por seguir la historia chiquilla¡Besitos!

**lorena**: Ay no, pobrecita Akane, no la llames tonta :( Si lo que le pasa es que es MUY insegura con respecto a las relaciones personales con el sexo opuesto...Pobre, compréndela. Gracias por seguir la historia. ¡Un Abrazo!

**Jade Saotome K**.: Hola chuiqui... Bueno, yo no se cómo reaccionaría si me enterara de casualidad de que mi pareja me ha engañado respecto a su trabajo... Si me lo encuentro así de casualidad sin esperármelo... ¡A saber cómo reaccionaría! Hombre, supongo que como Akane no (creo que queda claro que es una histérica patológica) pero a lo mejor no distaba tanto de ella como pienso... Ranma no es tan malo (aunque podría serlo) ¡Mira que pensar eso de él:P Gracias por seguir la historia chiqui ¡Besitos!

**Dita**: Preciosísima, ya te mandaré la biblia en verso por el método de siempre (_Por eso no me extiendo tanto por aquí_). Agradecerte mucho tus e-mails. Ya sabes que me recargan las pilas y me dan ganas de seguir con ésto... ¡Son geniales! Muchísimas Gracias corazón ¡Besitos y muchos Abrazos amiga mía!

**Mu-Tzu Saotome**¡A poco y pensé que te perdiste! Me alegro que andes de vuelta ¡Espero que tus exámenes te salieran bien:) Nah, es que con una pareja así te digo yo que al tercer día le tratas como si le conocieras de siempre... Supongo que es cuestión de la química que haya entre las dos personas. Es como las amistades; hay personas que nada más verlas o charlar con ellas unos minutos te transmiten tan buenas vibraciones que rápidamente congenias... En las parejas sucede lo mismo, más que influye también el factor "atracción sexual" y por lo visto la parejita tiene "mucha" de esa atracción :O ¡Pervertidos que son! Bueno, bueno, espero que las disputas que hayas leído de la parte II del Cap. 8 hasta éste último te hayan hecho reír, al menos... ;) Como siempre, un placer leerte amigo mío y unas entusiastas ¡Gracias! por transmitirme tus opiniones y por seguir la historia :) ¡Muchos Besos!

Ya sabéis que cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o apreciación son siempre bien recibidas evamgp(arroba)terra.es

**AnDrAiA **

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. -->


	20. Capítulo X, Parte III

**- CAPÍTULO 10 -**

**_Tercera Parte_**

El silencio reinaba en todo el apartamento. Akane estaba recostada en el sofá, cubiertas sus piernas por una suave manta y con una taza de tila caliente entre sus manos, que se apoyaban cómodamente sobre el brazo del sofá. Su vista, permanecía perdida sobre su reflejo en el monitor de la televisión apagada. Su respiración pausada y acompasada. Sus oídos captaban sin atención los diversos sonidos ambientales que provenían de de la calle, filtrados a través de la ventana. Eran remotos y distantes.

Sus pensamientos navegaban en diversos sucesos ocurridos en los últimos días, pero deteniéndose especialmente en analizar el comportamiento más reciente; el de aquella mañana. Descontrolado, desequilibrado, rotundamente inapropiado. Había perdido el control con suma facilidad, en demasía. Irascible. Consiguió reírse durante unos segundos al percatarse realmente del espectáculo tan ridículo que debía haber protagonizado, imaginando las caras que se le tenían que haber quedado a todo espectador de la escena. Y así, mientras contenía el sonido de la carcajada, su mente ó su corazón o incluso ambos, se encargaron de recordarle con un diálogo fluído, por qué se encontraba en ese estado emocional tan inestable. Eso sí, una vez que ambos habían aceptado que sus hormonas la estaban jugando una malísima pasada, y habiendo llamado a su ginecólogo prácticamente nada más entrar, descartando por tanto esa posibilidad hormonal. Ranma era el causante de sus continuos delirios, para bien y para mal, daba igual. En este caso, se clasificaban en la segunda opción.

Si algo había en el mundo que Akane no soportara, era la mentira. Quizá por que su anterior relación, de varios años, estuvo basada en esos argumentos pueriles, en constantes engaños, de los que ella había creído todos y había ignorado inocentemente las verdades más claras. Esa era la clave de su desconfianza para con los hombres.

No, no podía soportarlo. Recordó como él prácticamente la rogó que no tomara una decisión antes de escuchar sus explicaciones… "Explicaciones… ¡Já! A saber qué va contarme" Escéptica. Se recolocó en el sofá, irguiéndose con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Se regañó de inmediato sin dejar terminar a su anterior pensamiento. Bebió un sorbo de tila "Tú misma viste los impresos, estaban censurados ¿Recuerdas? Aparecían unos bonitos asteriscos ocultando algo. Ya sabes que es policía, así que no es tan grave" Terminó toda la bebida y se estiró, dejando la tacita sobre la mesita de cristal, al lado de un libro de arte renacentista italiano que había comprado el día anterior "Es más ¡Sabes que es Inspector, nada más y nada menos! Así que, deja de quejarte…" Sus labios se apretaron e inconscientemente, afirmó con la cabeza "Sólo déjale explicarse…Eres psicóloga, deberías saber llevar mejor esta situación" con decisión "El problema es que eres mujer, antes que psicóloga Akane… es por eso que estás llevando esta situación de una manera tan complicada…" suspiró resignada.

En ese preciso instante, en medio de cavilaciones, escuchó como unas llaves se introducían en la cerradura de la puerta de entrada. Giró la cabeza con rapidez hacia allí, observando desde el sofá. Se acurrucó más sobre sí misma, acercando sus rodillas hasta sus pechos. Se tapó con la manta hasta la nariz como aterrada, escondiendo las manos debajo. Era una actitud escurridiza e infantil, en una palabra, cobarde. Pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía herida, insegura e indefensa. Y sabía que él era endemoniadamente convincente. ¡El muy cerdo lo era mucho! No, mucho no ¡Muchísimo¿Y si la engañaba y ella se creía las mentiras? "¡Por Dios, que te ha sacado de la cárcel¡Deja de pensar estupideces¡Déjale explicarse¡No voy a repetírtelo ni una sola vez más!" Y solo alcanzó a percibir su silueta cruzando el umbral. Rápidamente giró la cabeza, como si nunca hubiera estado observando la entrada del apartamento. Su vista se posó hacia el lado contrario, hacia la ventana medio abierta.

Según subía las escaleras hasta el sexto, con dirección al apartamento de ella, con paso tranquilo, Ranma recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Hiro, su compañero y amigo, justo después de dejar a una Akane furiosa y abatida en aquella sala.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó el chico, con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada tremendamente curiosa, que se flechaba a un preocupado rostro de su compañero y amigo.

- Akane – dijo sin más, bajando las escaleras de entrada al edificio. Escuchó como Hiro se reía a carcajada limpia. En ese preciso instante, paró en seco y se giró observándole. Estaba casi contorsionándose en las escaleras - ¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? – preguntó forzando un voz tosca, de enfado.

- ¿Ésa es Akane? – volvió a preguntar con los ojos llorosos, no creyéndoselo del todo. Ranma volvió a iniciar la marcha con dirección al coche que quedaba aparcado en la acera de enfrente a la de la comisaría. En un intento de corroborar si su compañero se había enfadado de verdad, continuó en un tono jocoso - ¡Hey! Pues está buena ¿Eh? Yo pensé que no sería para tanto - silbó con esa típica cancioncilla que marcaba lo buena que estaba - ¡Menudas curvas, tío!

- ¿Estás tonto o qué? – Ranma le atizó con el anverso de la mano sobre el bíceps. Mientras, Hiro le seguía el paso, cruzando la carretera – Acabo de tener una bronca monumental con ella. Y a ti ¿Lo único que se te ocurre decirme es que está buena?

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – su tono varió a uno más frío, distante y serio. Más profesional, dentro de lo que la informalidad de su trabajo les permitía.

- No se lo había dicho – afirmó llegando al vehículo – No lo sabía – elevó los hombros y abrió un poco más los ojos, dando a entender un "Fíjate qué cosas" después apoyándose en la puerta abierta prosiguió - …y lo ha descubierto hace un rato, cuando hemos pasado llevando al imbécil de Nagase a comisaría. ¡Vaya hombre! – Elevó las manos, dejándolas caer después sobre el techo de chapa - Nunca venimos aquí, pero para un maldito día que nos vemos obligados a traer a Nagase ¡Va y me descubre! – Ranma estaba a punto de reírse de forma histérica, pero observando que su compañero también tenía las mismas intenciones, le advirtió – Ni se te ocurra reírte o te comerás el espejo retrovisor…

Hiro levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

- ¡Sí, señor! – dijo intentando controlar la risa. No tenía la menor intención de comer un espejo retrovisor en aquellos instantes. Ranma se metió en el coche y cerró la puerta con intensidad. Hiro le imitó y también se adentró en el vehículo.

- Bueno Ranma, cálmate, no te preocupes. Lo que tienes que hacer es contárselo todo sin más… y no creo que haya mayores problemas ¿No? – Se frotó las manos y abrió la guantera, buscando unos papeles.

- Es lo que pensaba hacer… - suspiró desganado -… No me preocupa enfrentarme a ella… - observó la carretera a través del espejo retrovisor, como si esperar ver aparecer a alguien - … no conoces a Akane – suspiró cansado - …es tremendamente desconfiada. Lo que me preocupa es cómo se lo tome después y la posibilidad de que quiera olvidarse de mí por haberla engañado…

- Ranma no seas imbécil – murmuró sacando una carpeta con papeles – Lo tuyo no es una mentira cualquiera, estás obligado a ocultarlo por tu seguridad y por la suya y para cumplir bien tu trabajo. Si dices que es tan inteligente – abrió la carpeta - …no debería suponerle ningún problema comprender por qué la has "engañado" – fue a cerrar la guantera y se golpeó un dedo - ¡Auch, mierda! – empezó a mover la mano rápidamente, lamentándose.

- Ya, si lo se – la observó saliendo de la comisaría, discutiendo con Sarah. Caminando por la acera – Pero no puedo evitar sopesar la posibilidad de que quiera dejar de estar conmigo… Lo que por un lado comprendería. Sabes los problemas que tuve con Mei y… - fue interrumpido súbitamente.

- ¡No compares, pedazo de trozo de carne pseudo japonesa! – Hiro ahora estaba enfadado. Sabía lo mal que su amigo lo había pasado con aquella zorra - ¡Aquella fue una puta de cuidado¡Sí, no me mires así estúpido! Estoy harto de que se te haya quedado grabado a fuego el recuerdo de aquella guarra que no dudó ni un segundo en liarse con el primero que pudo mientras tú te jugabas el pescuezo haciendo tratos con aquellos mal nacidos radicales – escupía veneno por la boca - ¿Quieres olvidarla¡Deja de estar anclado en el pasado, joder!

- Pero si la tengo olvidada ¡Gilipollas! – Ranma estaba sorprendido por la reacción tan intensa que había tenido Hiro al nombrar a su ex pareja, ahora esposa de su hermano Aleiandro – Lo que no quiero es que me suceda lo mismo. Estar liado con alguien que puede pasarse medio año fuera de tu alcance no es algo fácil. – Clavó su mirada zafirina sobre su compañero y aclaró - Ni para una puta de cuidado, ni para la más casta de las mujeres. Y tengo que dar gracias por que la he conocido en un momento en el que nos han alejado de la circulación por seguridad – Arrancó el coche – En fin, que da igual. Ya lo arreglaré… o eso espero…

- Eres idiota. Pareces una tía – masculló con jocoso desprecio – Te comes el tarro antes de que suceda lo que tenga que suceder…

- Soy previsor – hizo maniobra y salió del estacionamiento, con dirección a su lugar de trabajo – No quiero sorpresas…

- Eres una nenaza…

- ¿A que te vas corriendo a la central? – amenazó con una ligera sonrisa.

Bien¿Qué había sacado de provecho de aquella conversación? Buscó las llaves en el bolsillo de la cazadora al llegar al descansillo del sexto. Estaba claro, la conclusión: tendía a comparar a toda mujer con Mei. Incluso a Akane que era tan distinta. Maldita sea, no era tan complicado. Solo tenía que sentarse frente a ella, ser sincero y contarle a qué se dedicaba.

No era un asesino, no hacía ningún trabajo sucio. No tenía por qué esconderse. Excepto que, si no lo hacía, podía correr peligro su vida y la de los que él quería. Ese era el único, suficiente e importantísimo motivo por lo que tenía que camuflarse.

Sí, ella lo entendería. Era una persona cabal, con la cabeza bien amueblada, como suele decirse. ¡Tenía que comprenderlo¡Akane no podía dejarle por algo así! Sería demasiado decepcionante para él saber que había cometido un error similar al del pasado con Mei. Tenía que haber aprendido algo de esa relación, y por descarte, tenía que haber sido el saber fijarse en mujeres que no se parecieran en absoluto a su ex pareja. Suspiró. No valía la pena seguir con aquel continuo machaque mental. La solución era sencilla. Ella estaba detrás de esa puerta, él solo tenía que hablar, mantener la calma como en los interrogatorios y punto. "Se acabó". Introdujo las llaves en la cerradura "Que pase lo que tenga que pasar…"

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, el tintineo de las llaves, una carraspera nerviosa y pasos acercándose. Reverberaban como si el sonido se esparciera a cámara lenta, era prácticamente ensordecedor, a pesar de ser suelo enmoquetado. Se tapó aún más con la manta, cubriéndose hasta la nariz, dejando nada más entrever sus ojos. Miró de reojo y cuando sus retinas captaron una ráfaga de él, de su persona, volvió la vista hacia el otro lado.

Ranma caminó con mesura, se quitó la americana y la dejó en un sillón que había en un rinconcito del salón, al lado de una mesita de madera y una lámpara auxiliar, sin dejar de andar. Se aflojó la corbata, llegando casi frente a ella, deslizándola por el cuello y dejándola de cualquier manera sobre la mesita que se interponía entre él y Akane y el sofá. Esperaba alguna reacción por parte de ella, pero lo único que encontró fue a su _Dama_ huidiza, con la mirada posada en dirección contraría a donde él se encontraba, escondida como una gatita bajo una manta de mullido pelo. Suspiró.

- Akane – reclamó su atención, aflojó la funda que llevaba colgada del cinturón.

Al oír su nombre, tembló almizclando dos sentimientos; nerviosismo y amor. Aunque rápidamente predominó el primero, al escuchar aquel característico sonido de unos botones de corchete dejando de estar presos y un arañazo metálico y hueco rasgando cuero. Giró la mirada con cautela posándola sobre él durante unos segundos, sobre su rostro cansado y, rápidamente, se enfocó hacia su mano zurda que se movía hacia delante. Al percatarse de que, lo que estaba a punto de dejar sobre la mesa baja de cristal era su arma, sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura y se petrificaron sobre el aparato de aleación, con una mezcla de pánico y excitación. Saber que él portaba un arma, aún estando totalmente en contra de ellas, y que era policía, o algo así al juzgar por aquellos asteriscos, le hacían sentir mariposas en el estómago. Era como una mezcla de admiración y frenesí sexual, dado el cargo de responsabilidad que tenía y lo que él representaba. ¿Cómo podía sentirse así, en un momento tan delicado¡Hormonas¡Endemoniadas feromonas!

Observó como Ranma se sentaba con pesadez en el suelo, al otro lado del mueble, sin mirarla. Para ella habían dejado de existir formas, colores… solo estaban él, el arma y ella. Su campo visual y su cerebro se negaban a darse cuenta de los otros posibles artilugios que hubiera en la habitación. Finalmente, unos ojos del color del mar atormentado, se fijaron sobre los suyos, con cansancio reflejándose en ellos…

- Se abre el interrogatorio… - dijo, apoyando los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, afianzando así su posición. Demostrando y transmitiendo seguridad y autocontrol.

A Akane se le cortó la respiración por unos segundos. Dirigió de nuevo su vista al arma y en ese instante afianzó su escondrijo bajo la manta, subiéndosela hasta la mitad de la nariz. Estaba muerta de calor, pero aquello era su manera de refugiarse de él en aquellos momentos. Recorrió el aparato negro para después deslizar su mirada por sus fuertes y grandes manos, sus brazos, su amplio pecho y espalda, percatándose de la potente estructura ósea y muscular de su pareja. Lo hacía prácticamente fascinada, como si lo viera por primera vez. Y en efecto así era, al menos desde esa nueva perspectiva, más lo que le quedaba por descubrir. Finalizó su inspección deambulando sobre las aguas de su mirada zafirina, esa mirada tan expresiva y cautivadora. No lo hizo sin cierto recelo, por cierto.

- ¿Ves cómo tenía razón? – dijo extremadamente seria, con la voz amortiguada por la manta. Él ni si quiera varió su gesto, hasta lo siguiente que dijo – Eres funcionario…

Entonces le escuchó reírse, agachando la cabeza, como queriendo ocultar lo que hacía. Akane le observó aturdida. Había afirmado aquello sin ningún ánimo de hacer un chiste, solo pretendía narrar una realidad. Pero le gustó escuchar su grave y suave carcajada. Ella sonrió también, bajo la manta por supuesto, la cuál no se había deslizado hacia abajo ni un solo milímetro. Y, como si una ráfaga de viento la hubiera azotado y tirado de la cubierta de un barco, todos los músculos de su cara se volvieron a contraer, quedando seria de nuevo.

Al escuchar aquel "Eres funcionario" se relajó. Si ella podía hacer aquellas afirmaciones como si nada, y conociéndola, significaba que aún había esperanza de que no se enfadase demasiado y comprendiera por qué la había mentido. No, no era como Mei. No era como Mei.

- Sí – dijo con brevedad y cierta urgencia -, soy funcionario o…algo así – y lo reafirmó. Su mirada se tornó tierna al observarla y dejó plasmado en su rostro, como muestra del verdadero relax que sentía, una media sonrisa.

A ella le encantó que él riera. Tenía una sonrisa nívea preciosa, muy sexy y que a la vez le daba un toque pícaro al aparecer en ambos carrillos unos superficiales hoyuelos que ella adoraba. Frunció los labios y su entre cejo, y habló a continuación con cierto tono irritado.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Se removió bajo la manta, asentándose mejor sobre el sofá – No iba a ir pregonándolo ¿Sabes?

- Bueno… - ella notó como Ranma apretó ligeramente sus manos cruzadas sobre la mesa a la vez que su tono quería parecer despreocupado. No lo consiguió, en absoluto – no podía correr riesgos. Tengo que asegurarme primero…

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para ambos, mientras inspeccionaban la mirada del otro, intentando encontrar respuestas o preguntas, intentando adivinar sus pensamientos mutuamente.

- Y… - Akane carraspeó, movía los dedos de sus pies bajo la manta con nerviosismo - ¿Qué es lo que… - su vista volvió al arma. No podía evitarlo, odiaba verla ahí y al mismo sentía curiosidad por tocarla. Reafirmó la manta sobre ella, ignorando su último pensamiento - …haces exactamente? – y a continuación, volvió su mirada sobre él.

- Trabajo para el… - carraspeó, modulando la voz a un volumen gutural y confidencial - … servicio de inteligencia. Pertenezco a una división que tiene sede en la ciudad. Soy como la policía secreta, pero intervengo en asuntos más delicados.

Ella tenía los ojos como platos y la boca formando una 'O' mayúscula perfecta, prácticamente con la mandíbula desencajada. Para su suerte, la manta la protegía, si no estaría segura de que él podría verla hasta los intestinos y más allá.

- Aah… - dijo más desconcertada e inexpresiva de lo que le hubiese gustado – Entonces… lo del… - tragó pesadamente moviendo inconsciente y ligeramente la cabeza de forma negativa, como reafirmando lo que estaba diciendo -…Master en Empresariales… - entonces le vio y le escuchó reír y las piernas la temblaron.

- Mentira, por supuesto – susurró luciendo aún la sonrisa, observándola tiernamente. Midiendo lo que decía con sumo cuidado, como temiendo dar un paso en falso, hacerla daño. El silencio se mantuvo unos segundos, mientras ambos se inspeccionaban con curiosidad. Entonces, Ranma anunció – Estudié derecho.

Ahora si que Akane tenía la mandíbula desencajada y unos gestos faciales que denotaban terror, incluso pánico. Y por primera vez en todo el tiempo de conversación, se destapó la cara, bajando la manta de la misma manera que si un resorte la empujase, hasta posarla sobre sus muslos, con los brazos estirados y los puños apretados. Frunció el ceño, parecía prácticamente ofendida con la reciente revelación. Como si hubiera descubierto el mayor de los engaños habidos y por haber. ¡Abogado, Abogado¡Era abogado!

Ranma la observó con curiosidad y se apoyó mejor sobre la mesita, preparado para salir corriendo detrás de ella si hiciera falta. Esa reacción le había parecido de lo más extraña y fue totalmente inesperada.

De repente, ella se dio cuenta de que había bajado su barrera defensiva y, de igual manera, se tapó de nuevo con la manta hasta la nariz.

- Le tengo tirria a los abogados – susurró con un tono de voz y mirada infantiles - … no me caen bien.

- Pues yo creo que si te caigo bien… - dijo él de nuevo con una sincera sonrisa, que expresaba no solo relax, si no también agradecimiento por cómo se estaba comportando ella. Entonces, arqueó una ceja con picardía y susurró en un tono muy sensual - …Al menos hasta anoche…

- Ya… bueno… - se sonrojó, lo notaba en el calorcito que comenzaba a invadirla y teñirla las mejillas – pero…eso era anoche – aclaró con cierto tono juguetón.

A medida que la conversación había avanzado, Akane comprendió que no era algo tan tremendo cómo lo había interpretado ella por la mañana. Él ahora se encontraba en la fase de arrepentimiento, incluso estaba ligeramente vulnerable a lo que ella le pidiese, por tanto, tenía la certeza absoluta de que no la estaba mintiendo.

- Y… - prosiguió él desviando su mirada hacia el cristal de la mesa - … tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo por que te… - posó sus irises rápidamente sobre su rostro y volvió a desviar su objeto de enfoque a la mesa - …caigan bien. – Castañeteó las uñas sobre el cristal y finalizó empleando un tono casual y con cierto toque infantil– Por que mi hermano también es abogado y mi padre es juez…

Akane agradecía que los ojos fueran un músculo bien fuerte y bien sujeto, por que si no, estaba segura de que yacerían fuera de sus órbitas de tanto que sus párpados se empeñaron en abrirse ante esa recién descubierta faceta y/o afición de la familia de su novio por ser letrados. Y su boca, decidió quedar como un plato llano bajo la manta de pelo largo.

- ¡Dios Mío! – exclamó bajando el cobertor con energía hasta la cintura - ¡Primero me mientes en ESO que dices que trabajas! – se levantó de un salto del sofá y posicionó las manos en jarras sobre sus caderas - ¡Y ahora me dices que tendré que aceptar, no solo que mi novio sea abogado, los cuales me provocan escalofríos, sino que mi suegro y mi cuñado también lo son! – Elevó las manos al cielo, como pidiendo clemencia. Haciendo todo de manera exagerada y teatral – Si buscas una forma de librarte de mi… - cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y frunció los labios, no por enfado, si no por evitar reírse ante el gesto desconcertado de su pareja - No se, dame mejor una patada en el culo o algo así.

Ranma arqueó las cejas con asombro, librándose del apoyo contra la mesita de cristal y dejando que sus manos cargaran su peso contra el suelo, hacia atrás. La observaba entre aturdido y divertido, no sabiendo interpretar claramente toda la parafernalia que estaba montando.

- No ejerzo – alegó rápidamente en su defensa.

- ¡Oh, vaya¡Qué consuelo! – volvió a levantar las manos al cielo y las dejó caer sobre sus caderas pesadamente, a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Después, su gesto y mirada se ablandaron, como dando por aclarado que acaba de teatralizar y exagerar y que ahora comenzaba a hablar en serio – No me gusta que me hayas mentido… - susurró con voz suave.

- Ya lo sé… - reafirmó él, apoyándose de nuevo en la mesa de brazos cruzados. Observó como Akane caminó al sofá de nuevo, sentándose en él y tapándose con la manta – Pero… - prosiguió - … tres cuartos de psicóloga… - dijo con retintín - …tendrías que saber entender por qué no podía decirte en qué estaba trabajando realmente…

- Como psicóloga y razonándolo… – explicó ella, mirándole fijamente a esas preciosas tormentas de agua - … llego a la conclusión de que has actuado correctamente, con motivos más que suficientes y argumentos convincentes. El problema es que, la parte de mi cerebro que grita "¡ERES SU PAREJA!" – acompañó al supuesto grito abriendo y cerrando las manos en el aire, como si estuviese dibujando una llamada de atención de una tira cómica - …me impide aceptar que me has mentido y por tanto, reaccionar de una manera lógica a todo esto.

Ranma se la quedó mirando, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que ella acababa de explicarle. El silencio reinó durante unos largos segundos, en los que pudo verla observarle, enfocar su vista más allá de donde se encontraba, y más cerca también, sobre la mesa.

- Aleja el arma de mi vista – susurró de improvisto - … me pone nerviosa.

- Ya lo sé – confirmó él – Es por eso que la he dejado ahí – ella frunció el ceño y también los labios – Para que seas sincera…

- ¡Pero qué coño te has creído! – exclamó realmente ofendida y excesivamente nerviosa, dando un respingo en el sofá - ¡No me hables de sinceridad, mentiroso patológico!

Ahora sí que se había quedado de piedra ante la reacción de Akane, por que se dio perfectamente cuenta de que había sido en serio. Volvió a traquetear los dedos sobre la mesa, haciendo ruido con las uñas y acercó su mano izquierda hacia el arma. Ella le observó con temor.

- Voy a creer que estás reaccionando así porque no puedes controlar tus hormonas… - cuando estaba casi a punto de coger el metal de aleación, paró de acercarse - …Si no fuera por eso, me estarías decepcionando.

Ante lo que acababa de escuchar, Akane se quedó congelada. Eso la hirió, profundamente. Debía relajarse fuera como fuere. Tenía que demostrar su inteligencia y auto-control, aunque eso supusiera una batalla "a muerte" contra sus revolucionadas hormonas.

- Mira Akane – su voz se entonaba de una manera más distante -… hago trabajos complicados, donde me juego la vida prácticamente día a día. Estoy literalmente destrozado ahora mismo – aclaró, sin ningún ápice de supremacía o egocentrismo, simplemente informativo – Llevo 24 horas sin dormir, he tenido que remover cielo y tierra para conseguir que hicieran la vista gorda esta mañana y te dejaran salir sin los cargos que querían imponerte… - Akane se sintió culpable, tremendamente culpable – No es momento para explicarte con detalle el tipo de trabajo que hago, pero te aseguro que en ocasiones es demasiado desagradable, arriesgado y agotador tanto física como psicológicamente. – Ranma meneó la cabeza y remarcó – Especialmente duro psíquicamente… No quiero alardear – sus irises se deslizaron por el rostro de ella, intentando vislumbrar algún sentimiento o emoción - …quiero que entiendas que no puedo ir hablando a cualquiera sobre lo que hago, porque puedo estar poniendo a gente en peligro y poniéndome a mí mismo en peligro – hizo una pausa, esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte. Cuando creyó que esperó el tiempo suficiente para su turno de réplica, turno que no aprovechó, aclaró – Tú eras una desconocida… Tenía que asegurarme de si podría haber algo entre nosotros, si eras una persona en la que pudiera confiar. Y confiar hasta tal punto en que pueda contarle a lo que realmente me dedico… Te investigué, como a todos los vecinos, y parecías alguien de fiar - La vió parpadear pesadamente, como no entendiendo - … Mira tenemos opciones, explicar o no explicar. Si pienso de forma fría y profesional, contigo me estoy precipitando muchísimo. Si pienso en lo que siento hacia ti, estoy haciendo lo correcto, no me arrepiento. Ya sabes que soy pasional e impulsivo muchas veces – Suspiró – Hay compañeros que siguen teniendo a sus mujeres engañadas a pesar de llevar años trabajando en el cuerpo – Akane arqueó las cejas ante la sorpresa – Yo a Mei no se lo dije hasta dos años después de estar saliendo juntos…

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó con un tono dulce, sorprendida y a la vez halagada, observándole fijamente. Ranma había asentido y ella, movida por un impulso, desvió un segundo la vista al suelo y susurró – Vaya… - con cierta alegría. Después, sus ojos pardos volvieron a posarse sobre la silueta masculina.

- _Dama_ – rápidamente se puso de pie, de manera que pudiera reafirmar su imposición en ella – Comprendo que te duela, moleste, enfurezca… - hizo un gesto con la mano indicando un claro "etc" - … que te haya tenido engañada, porque a mi tampoco me gusta que me engañen, pero tienes que entenderlo – Y no era una orden, era una suplicante petición camuflada con cierto tono impositivo. Hizo una breve pausa. Pausa que ella aprovechó para evaluar su lenguaje corporal – Después de saber a lo que me dedico realmente, imaginarte un poco el tipo de vida que pueda llevar, el haberte engañado… - suspiró con amarga resignación - …podría llegar a entender que no quisieras seguir con lo nuestro porque…

- ¿ESTÁS TONTO! – le interrumpió gritando, levantándose del sofá, en un tono que silbaba ofensa, sorpresa e incluso enfado ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Ranma la miró sorprendido, arqueando una ceja - Que esté dolida no quiere decir que piense dejarte… Esto se me pasa en un par de minutos – elevó los hombros, se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió tenuemente, relajando el momento – Pero quiero que me expliques EXACTAMENTE… – y caminó hacia él, colocándose enfrente, muy cerca, muy cerca - …lo que haces. No quiero llevarme más sorpresas ¿Entendido… - y susurró despacio, lentamente, remarcando cada sílaba, otorgando sensualidad y disciplina - … inspector?

- Sí – afirmó él, no pudiendo evitar prestar toda su atención en sus apetitosos y jugosos labios rosados – Perfectamente.

Ranma no sabía muy bien qué hacer ahora¿Quizá acariciarla¿Besarla suavemente ó intensamente¿Abrazarla con delicadeza ó con necesidad? Despedirse y marcharse sin establecer contacto físico le resultaría enormemente frío… pero igual era la mejor manera. Su mente había trabajado demasiado y estaba agotando sus reservas, tanto en aquella conversación como en el reciente y último dilema, que resolvería en aquellas pocas más de 24 horas. La observaba de la forma más imparcial que podía, expresar lo mínimo posible. Tanto en su lenguaje corporal, como en su mirada. O eso intentaba. Pero en el fondo, se moría de ganas por tocarla un poquito. Rozarla aunque fuera. Era probable, pensaba, que un beso de buenas tardes y buenas noches en la frente y salir del apartamento sería lo más apropiado. Las dudas de cómo actuar le corroían.

Akane le miraba con curiosidad. Estaba segura de que Ranma se encontraba totalmente perdido. Ya la había argumentado y dicho lo que creía apropiado. Había cumplido el guión que traía aproximadamente preparado pero, seguro que se estaba preguntando ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? Eso la enterneció enormemente. Sin darse cuenta, apretó un poco los labios queriendo contener una sonrisa de complacencia y alegría que se empeñaba en dibujarse en su rostro.

- Anda… - susurró apoyando su cuerpo contra el suyo - … abrázame, que te dejo… - terminó con cierto tono risueño y permisivo. Y sintió sus brazos rodeándola con delicadeza, sus labios prestando un beso a sus cabellos y sus manos deslizando caricias sobre sus hombros. Estuvieron unos segundos así, disfrutando del extrañado contacto. Y, por decisión de ella claro está, se separaron antes de que Akane sintiera la impulsiva necesidad de obedecer tan rápidamente a su corazón y perdonarle en aquellos instantes, ipso-facto. Tenía que meditar – Deberías irte a dormir… - dijo con voz melodiosa - … tienes que estar hecho polvo…

- Sí… - llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, estirando los músculos del cuello. Después, con su mano izquierda, se frotó los ojos - …no se todavía ni cómo he podido tener una conversación decente contigo… - rebuscó en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó las llaves de su apartamento. Caminó hacia la puerta de salida, seguido de Akane, la abrió y llegó al descansillo - …Oye – arrulló con tono temeroso - … cuando lo hayas pensado bien… - observó como ella, que estaba apoyada sobre el pomo, frunció el ceño como no dando por válido lo que pronunciaba - …bueno, cuando tú quieras – dijo saliendo del poco importante atolladero -… me llamas – ella afirmó con la cabeza – Vale… - y él se sintió aliviado de repente - Hasta mañana…

Akane se quedó ahí con los brazos cruzados, mirando pero sin mirar a la puerta de su apartamento cerrada, justo por donde hacía unos segundos él se había marchado. Era como si esperara que en cualquier momento entrase y la abrazara de improviso, ignorando la absurda invitación que ella le había ofrecido a irse, alegando que podía estar cansado. Agachó la cabeza, mirando la moqueta, sintiéndose incómoda y a la vez indecisa. Se proclamó así misma cobarde. Se lo dijo a su corazón por levantar aquel muro contra él, se lo dijo a su mente por no haberse impuesto y no empujar y derribarlo. Frunció el entrecejo. Sí, cobarde por no terminar de comprender algo tan comprensible como era la situación de su pareja. Incómoda y decepcionada consigo misma por no poder, de algún modo, perdonar aquella mentira de argumentos sólidos. Cobarde por suprimir el deseo de amar; amar libremente sin restricciones auto-impuestas, amar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Como un autómata, se dio media vuelta y camino lentamente con pasos cortos hacia el sofá. Se sentó tranquilamente, observando el reflejo de su silueta oscura sobre la pantalla del televisor. Apretó los labios y se arropó con la manta, cubriendo así la vergüenza que sentía de sí misma por ser cómo era en aquellos instantes. Se quedó en silencio durante minutos, pensando… dejando la mente en blanco en ocasiones, reprimiéndose, castigándose, regañándose, valorándose… Era como un ejercicio de auto-evaluación en donde intentaba ser objetiva. Y más silencio. Y más pensamientos. ¿De verdad aquello era para tanto¿De verdad quería perder la oportunidad de seguir con él¿De compartir experiencias a su lado? Realmente, no la había engañado tanto… sencillamente debía cambiar las palabras "altísimo ejecutivo" por "servicio secreto". Pero, si fuera de verdad tan simple, no tendría por qué tener esas dudas sobre qué hacer. Más silencio y pensamientos confundidos. Entonces, como si de golpe un foco hubiera cegado a sus pupilas, se dio cuenta de cuál era el problema; había reafirmado algo que ella ya sentía incluso antes de conocer su auténtica profesión. Era el miedo de que se marchara y nunca más volviera. Era el miedo a perderle lo que la devastaba de aquella manera, lo que la horrorizaba, lo que la paralizaba. Era imaginar no sentirle, no escucharle, no abrazarle, no reír junto a él y no disfrutar de su compañía. De repente la inundó la tristeza y sollozó. Su mano derecha cubrió sus labios, escondiendo el temblor que se estableció en sus desobedientes mandíbulas. La asustaba darse cuenta de que en realidad, se auto-engañaba todo el tiempo, no era su corazón quién dictaba impedimentos, era su mente la que estaba cerrando las puertas. Era su mente la que quería desconcertarla, la que hacía que todo fuera confusión. Y era precisamente porque estaba enamorada de tal manera que podía casi calificarlo de enfermizo, de adicción, de exceso… Estaba enamorada de esa forma pasional que ella siempre había aborrecido, en la que nunca creyó. Desde luego que, en otras circunstancias en las que sus hormonas no acompañaran a su ofuscación, jamás se hubiera comportado así, negándose a ver más allá, obviando al raciocinio. Era mucho más disciplinada y cabal que todo eso.

Y como lo era, aún en medio de un mar de dudas, se levantó casi de golpe. Con cierto enfado controlado para con ella, caminó hasta la entrada, abrió el cajón del mueble y sacó dos juegos de llaves. Abrió la puerta con desaire y la cerró más fuerte de lo que acostumbraba. Maldijo y suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Se dio la vuelta, echó la llave y guardó el juego en uno de sus bolsillos. Caminó con decisión hacia la puerta de enfrente, la de "su vecino" y, con sumo cuidado introdujo la pequeña pieza de metal en la cerradura y se inmiscuyó con cautela en el piso. Todo estaba a oscuras, todo en completo silencio. Inconscientemente sonrió, más con nostalgia que con alegría.

Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó a un lado en la entrada. Anduvo de puntillas por el pasillo, mientras se desabrochaba la blusa y procuraba no hacer ruido. Al llegar frente a la puerta del dormitorio, suspiró de nuevo y apretó los labios a la vez que posaba su mano sobre el picaporte. Lo torció con suavidad, consiguiendo no hacer apenas ruido y penetró en la habitación. Le observó durmiendo plácidamente, con una respiración pausada y profunda… y sintió como sus ojos escocían emocionados al contemplarle y cómo sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa radiante. Echó la puerta sin llegar a atrancarla con la manilla, para que el golpe del metal al candarla no le despertara. Se quitó los pantalones y los dejó en una silla que había cerca del armario empotrado de espejos. Se introdujo en la cama despacio, escurriéndose en la seda blanca y cubriéndose con la sábana. Un pequeño silbido de aire fresco envolvió su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que la tela se posaba sobre su piel y dibujaba su figura. Se dejó escurrir, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada colocando sus manos entrelazadas bajo ésta última, dándose la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos parsimoniosamente y por fin, pudo relajarse. Comenzó a caer en el mundo de los sueños de Morfeo suavemente, poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta. Sus músculos se destensaban, apreciando la esponjosidad y comodidad del lugar en donde reposaba. Su corazón y mente pactaron una necesitada y ansiada tregua. Todo irá bien, se decía inconscientemente. Pero entonces, sintió un prácticamente inapreciable movimiento en su lugar de descanso, un cálido tacto bien conocido envolviéndola, unos brazos rodeándola con delicadeza y ternura… una voz ronca y suave al mismo tiempo, y un susurro en su oído que le regaló un placentero escalofrío "Gracias por venir…"

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Cap. Publicado: 23 de Julio de 2005 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Bueno, si me lo permitís, en este capítulo que he actualizado a prisa y corriendo, no dejaré comentarios finales a las 'reviews'. Lo que sí quería dejaros es una dirección Web en donde publicaré de forma más personal algunos adelantos, propuestas de nuevos proyectos y demás cositas relacionadas con las historietas que me da por escribir... Sería ésta: **Silversand . blogspirit . com**

Ya sabéis que cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o apreciación son siempre bien recibidas evamgp(arroba)terra.es

**AnDrAiA **

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. -->

* * *


	21. Capítulo XI, Parte I

**- CAPÍTULO 11 -**

_**Primera Parte**_

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde el incidente en la comisaría. Durante ese breve espacio de tiempo, Akane había estado ligeramente distanciada de Ranma y no solo por que se sentía un poco reticente y nerviosa durante el poquísimo tiempo que estaba con él, sino que, además, es que el chico se pasaba prácticamente el día fuera de casa y solo aparecía brevemente por la noche; cena, ducha y a dormir. Así que, tampoco recibió las explicaciones pertinentes sobre el recién descubierto trabajo de su pareja. Esperaba, por el bien de la relación, recibirlas en breve porque conociendo su curiosidad por saber, no podría estar sin ellas durante mucho más tiempo.

La noticia sobre el escándalo "Akane encerrada en una jaula" voló, por cortesía de Sarah, rápidamente hasta los oídos de Diana.

Akane y ella caminaban por la planta de libros y discos del enorme y atestado centro comercial. Después de un ligero almuerzo y de algunas compras femeninas e íntimas, además de la consecuente explicación de su problemilla en comisaría y algunas risas y bromas sobre el tema, decidieron hacer un poco más de tiempo, a petición de Diana, por la planta "cultural" del edificio. Si bien Akane había intuido que algo le ocurría a su amiga, ahora si que no le cabía la menor duda. Solo hacía que leer los letreros de las estanterías que clasificaban las secciones en donde se colocaban los libros, buscando algo en concreto que Akane todavía no había podido descifrar. Y lo que más le extrañaba es que Diana estaba intentando, sutilmente, que ella se perdiera buscando, según sus propias palabras, algún libro de arte italiano para su futuro viaje con su bomboncito.

- Oye Diana… - dijo Akane con cierta temeridad detrás de su amiga - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – se colocó a su lado, observándola seria y con curiosidad.

- ¿A mi? – Abrió los ojos como platos por un segundo y cambiando rápidamente su gesto a uno más apacible, mientras disimulaba mirando los libros de la gran mesa repleta de novedades – Nada, no me pasa nada – miró fijamente a Akane con una sonrisa casi radiante y evidentemente forzada. Dijo aquello último en un tono que pretendió ser casual y risueño. Y volvió a caminar, buscando.

- No, en serio Diana – sonrió con falsedad, con impaciencia - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Llevas todo el rato intentando evitarme y estás buscando algo, que todavía no he conseguido averiguar. Y lo que más sensación me causa es que no quieres que vea lo que es. ¡Y no es mi cumpleaños dentro de poco! Así que deduzco que no es algo para mi – colocó sus manos en las caderas, remarcando así su posición casi intransigente. Diana siguió caminando como si no la escuchara. Akane ya se estaba cansando del comportamiento tan extraño de su amiga, así que, decidida, la cogió del brazo y la hizo parar y girarse para mirarla - ¿Me estás escuchando!

Diana apretó los labios y resopló con cierto fastidio y frustración. Después, cruzándose de brazos, miro de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que no había nadie conocido más que Akane. La miró directamente, denotando preocupación.

- Sí, tengo un problema, bueno yo no… – admitió mascullando. Se acercó aún más hacia ella y susurró – Es Mike… - su amiga hizo un gesto con las manos, después cruzándose de brazos, indicándola un "adelante, te escucho" - …es, bueno… - Diana no sabía como plantear el asunto. De repente notó como sus mejillas se teñían de carmín a la vez que las cejas de Akane se fruncían, más con asombro que con otra cosa. Su respiración se agitó - … verás, es que Mike tiene un… problemilla – recalcó la última palabra, agrandando los ojos y apretando los labios.

- Eso ya me lo has dicho, cuéntame algo que no sepa – susurró con una ligera sonrisa, ésta vez paciente.

- Bueno… - Diana reanudó la marcha agarrando del brazo a Akane y tirando de ella a trompicones y entonces masculló casi de manera inteligible - … gatillazo – y desvió la vista. Sin embargo, sintió el tirón de vuelta de la parada de su amiga, lo que la hizo dejar de caminar secamente. Akane la observaba entre incrédula y preocupada.

- ¿Me estás hablando en serio? – dijo sin saber muy bien si lo que había escuchado era cierto o es que estaba quedándose sorda y oía cosas que no eran.

- Akane, por favor… - se sintió ofendida por un segundo - ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?

- Pero… ¿Cuándo, cómo? – No sabía muy bien como abordar el tema, ni cómo comenzar la conversación sobre el problema para que Diana se desahogase, algo que no había hecho durante esos dos meses de frustraciones - Quiero decir… ¿Cuántas veces le ha pasado eso?

- Pues unas cuantas… - susurró avergonzada. De repente, como si un aguijón se hubiese clavado en ella, empezó a desatarse, hablando tan rápido que prácticamente se trababa - …es que no se, por que él dice que todo está bien. He llegado a pensar que ha dejado de quererme – el tono de su voz se moduló hacia uno triste - …llevamos tanto tiempo juntos que ya no se ni qué pensar… - suspiró - Pero él siempre me dice que le sigo pareciendo atractiva, que le excito como el primer día… Le he dicho que vayamos algún especialista, por si acaso es un problema físico ya que como dice que todo está bien mentalmente… pero ya sabes, rápidamente me salta con el "que no, que esto se me pasa" y más tarde con el "esto lo arreglo yo" – Diana la miró fijamente, con frustración, ansiedad y enfado - ¡Una mierda! – exclamó, haciendo que algunas personas se girasen de improvisto para luego continuar con su marcha como si nada – Llevamos así un par de meses… Ha sido imposible mantener ni una sola relación física… ¡Y vamos a casarnos! – Diana se frotó los ojos - Y yo no se si estoy dispuesta a estar con un hombre que ni siquiera intenta solucionar el problema con alguien que de verdad pueda ayudarle, por mucho que le quiera… Por que, vale si le pasa eso – movía las manos, gesticulando y dejando notar su nerviosismo -… pero al menos si yo viera que pone medios para arreglarlo, te juro que no tendría ni una sola duda… ¡Pero así me carcomen todas¿Tú me entiendes verdad? – dijo casi desesperada, no dejándola ni siquiera que la contestara - Así que lo que busco es algún libro que hable sobre el tema ¡Por que ya no se qué demonios hacer!

Literalmente, Akane se había quedado congelada. Tenía los hombros caídos y la boca abierta formando una perfecta O. No podía creer que Diana, en esa situación tan frustrante para cualquiera, no les hubiera comentado nada. Desde luego que el asunto era complicado en extremo y muy delicado. Faltaban tan solo unos meses para la boda y ya había este tipo de problemas sexuales en la pareja. Como bien había dicho Diana, lo que más le preocupaba también a Akane era que Mike no tuviera ni siquiera intención de consultar con un especialista, tratarse y atajar el asunto cuanto antes. Esa iba a ser la mayor barrera que tendrían que superar, convencerle de que debía ir para que le diagnosticaran cuál era la raíz del problema y así poder poner solución de algún modo u otro.

- Escucha - Akane introdujo sus manos en la pequeña mochila que le servía como bolso. Finalmente sacó un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo y se aproximó a una de las mesas repletas con libros que había en mitad del pasillo. Diana se colocó a su lado – Vas a ir a este psicólogo – anotó un nombre, un número de teléfono y una dirección – Es un antiguo compañero mío de la facultad, se llama Tanaka – decía en tono confidente, como no podía ser de otra manera -…es muy bueno y se especializó en sexología. Dile que vas de parte mía – le dio el papel a Diana y guardó el bolígrafo – Coméntale que Mike está reticente a tratarse, pero que tú estas buscando algún tipo de solución – su amiga asentía, a la vez que la miraba fijamente, como afianzando el hecho de que se estaba quedando con el mensaje - …dile qué es lo que puedes hacer tú para intentar convencerle o que te explique cuáles pueden ser los motivos por los que le puede estar pasando. Al menos, si los conoces te quedarás en parte más tranquila. De todas formas… - Akane miró al suelo, como meditando, dejando la oración a medias.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Diana impaciente - ¿Qué pasa?

- Te podría proponer una forma de intentar averiguarlo, más o menos rápida – se frotó los labios con el dedo índice, mientras que su amiga intuía que estaba trazando algún tipo de plan – Pero no se yo si…

- Dímela – reclamó impaciente – Esto es demasiado frustrante Akane, cualquier cosa con tal de encontrarle solución y de saber qué es lo que le pasa.

No estaba segura de si decírselo o no. Akane no se fiaba del todo de Mike, era un hombre que a pesar de ser, aparentemente, una buena persona, tenía un lado que nunca había terminado de gustarla. Aún reconociendo que ojalá hubiera más hombres como él, también era consciente de que aquella otra cara de la moneda podía no gustarla. ¿Y si verdaderamente había perdido el interés en Diana y no se atrevía a decírselo? Llevaban muchísimos años juntos y era probable que el apetito sexual para con ella hubiera disminuido pero que, sin embargo, la siguiera queriendo igual o más que el primer día. Pero eso, estaba claro, que no se lo diría a Diana. Esas sospechas no eran para comentárselas al afectado y menos de aquella forma tan fría. Ya estaba pensando como una psicóloga, ciertamente más distante que una amiga pero más cercana que un médico.

- ¿Me dejarías contárselo a Ranma? – dijo de repente, saliendo abruptamente de sus meditaciones. Diana puso cara de espanto por un segundo – Por supuesto que Mike no se enteraría… - se apresuró a corregir el pensamiento de su amiga, que sabía que ante aquella posibilidad se le habían quitado incluso las ganas de indagar. Si algo sabían ambas, es que Mike era todo un clásico hombre, y su orgullo estaba por encima de todo – Pero quizá él al ser un hombre nos pueda ayudar con el tema… Iniciando una conversación, pinchándole de alguna forma, ya sabes… - susurró a la vez que pensaba sobre esa posible conversación semi-organizada – Quizá no quiera acudir a un especialista, pero a lo mejor hablando con un hombre que no sea del todo de su confianza, porque estoy segura que si fuera de confianza no soltaría ni prenda por lo que pudiera pensar… - Akane dejó los ojos en blanco un segundo – Con eso del compadreo… igual pudiera contarle algo que nos interese saber… Y que más tarde podamos explicarle a Tanaka…

- Entonces ¿Piensas que puede ser algo psicológico más que físico? – Diana casi se sintió aliviada, evidentemente el problema estaba ahí, pero aquello podía ser una buena noticia.

- No lo se… - susurró – Mike es un hombre joven, que goza de una buena salud… No tendría por qué ser algo físico, normalmente es psicológico, estrés en el trabajo, cualquier tontería… - elevó los hombros, queriendo restarle importancia - … y con un tratamiento adecuado se arregla. Pero nunca se sabe… Ahora mismo lo que nos interesa es poner los planes a funcionar para averiguarlo, de nada nos sirve marearnos ahora imaginando si es físico o psicológico… - acarició las manos de su amiga, ayudándola a confortarse - ¿Me dejas hablar con Ranma entonces? – volvió a insistir, notando que Diana había parecido ignorar esa posibilidad.

- Sí, vale… Con tal de que Mike no se entere, no me importa que lo comentes con Ranma si eso puede servir de algo… No se por qué los hombres no hablan de ese tipo de problemas entre ellos… - suspiró resignada – Fíjate nosotras, cualquier problemita y nos lo estamos contando de inmediato y si nos descuidamos lo estamos diciendo casi cuando está sucediendo…

- Quizá unas nos pasamos y otros no llegan… - susurró Akane, empujando amistosamente a Diana hacia los estantes que tenían el letrero colgado de "Sexo y Pareja".

Mientras caminaba por las amplias aceras del centro de la ciudad con dirección a casa, Akane no podía evitar preguntarse qué porcentaje de todos los hombres con los que se había cruzado, y con lo que le quedaban por cruzarse, tenían algún tipo de problema sexual y cuántos de ellos buscarían un remedio. La respuesta la obtuvo de inmediato; a la primera estaba segura de que más de la mitad en algún momento de su vida lo habían tenido. A la segunda; cero coma cero. No podía comprender del todo por qué a los hombres les costaba tanto reconocer que "aquel asunto" les estaba dando problemas. Pero por otra parte, aún podía entender un poco, solo un poco, eso del "orgullo masculino, la virilidad, la masculinidad…" Pero tal y como estaba el asunto, no tenía por que ser un problema tabú, del que hubiera que avergonzarse. Según las últimas estadísticas que había consultado, el asunto de Mike no era, ni mucho menos, un caso aislado. Los hombres del país poco a poco iban, por decirlo de alguna manera, perdiendo interés en el sexo, principalmente por el estrés al que estaban sometidos en sus trabajos. Es decir, era un factor que no podrían controlar, del que no tenían ninguna culpa. Muchos de ellos, la mayoría de los ejecutivos, buscaban los recursos sexuales a través del ordenador en donde se pasan la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando sin apenas descansos y adquiriendo, poco a poco, una adicción de la que no son conscientes. Lo que a muchos menos les apetecía, podía imaginar Akane intentando buscarle una explicación lógica, era llegar a casa derrotados y encima tener que cumplir satisfactoriamente con su pareja. El compromiso de satisfacer a sus mujeres, se iba arraigando cada vez más en la sociedad, a pesar de seguir siendo patriarcal y tradicional en muchos aspectos. Debían cumplir como hombres, esa era la mentalidad. Si la mujer no estaba satisfecha, su virilidad quedaba en entredicho, algo que era doblemente perjudicial; hería a su orgullo y casi les degradaría como hombre. Por supuesto, a su entender, desde un punto de vista masculino.

"Pero claro" analizaba mentalmente, con cierto tono de fastidio y completa ironía "si fallan de esa manera, porque fallan, pero no buscan una solución. No acuden a alguien que pueda verdaderamente ayudarles a corregirlo. Porque, por supuesto, ellos son autosuficientes y pueden arreglárselas solos. ¡Mentira!" y a cada hombre que veía le gritaba mentalmente ¡Mentira!

Bien, si ese fuera el problema de Mike, no había más solución que tratarse de inmediato, antes de que se pudiera convertir en un problema físico, los cuales son más complicados de corregir y, entonces, cuando aquello se desarrollase hasta un problema de esas características, sí que sería demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y para tratar de buscar soluciones. Mientras continuaba con su griterío mental para con los hombres, meditaba sobre cómo abordar a Ranma para que la echara una mano… Y si éste estaría dispuesto a colaborar. Es más, la asaltó la duda ¿Qué haría él si tuviera un problema de ese estilo? Por suerte, de momento, no había que preocuparse sobre un posible susto de esas características. Además aquella mentalidad Europea y latina, le destacaban de los hombres de su país, más conservadores y tradicionales, lo que la hizo casi convencerse de que él acudiría a un especialista a ponerle remedio sin dudarlo. "Uhm, aún así sigue siendo un hombre" se remarcó mentalmente, retrocediendo en su análisis. Bueno, no quedaba otra que aprovechar el abordaje del asunto de Mike, para indagar un poco en qué sería lo que haría él. Y eso, por cortesía de su psicoanálisis, se vería en la forma en la que reaccionase cuando se lo contara...

Akane subió los tres escaloncitos del portal con energía. Caminó hasta el ascensor y apretó el botón de llamada. Se dio la vuelta y abrió el buzón. Un par de cartas del banco, una revista del Club de Lectores y varios papeles de propaganda sobre "cómo estar perfecta". Resopló con fastidio y tiró los panfletos en la papelera. De repente, casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró con la pequeña y encantadora señora Anders a su lado.

- ¡Buenos días señora Anders! – dijo con una amplia sonrisa que camuflaba el pequeño susto que se había llevado al verla. Cerró la portezuela del buzón y sacó la llave - ¿Cómo está? – aprovechó para darle una mirada rápida al pequeño cajoncito de Ranma. A juzgar por lo que se veía a través de las pequeñas rendijas talladas en el metal, era casi seguro que ese buzón llevaba toda la semana sin abrirse.

- ¡Oh, muy bien preciosa! – Respondió la mujer con otra sonrisa dulce, con una mirada ciertamente pícara – Hacía tiempo que no te veía... ¿Andas muy ocupada con el trabajo?

Akane se percató rápidamente de esa nueva forma de observarla que tenía su amabilísima vecina. Y no pudo dejar pasar por alto el ligero rubor que cubría las mejillas de la mujer. Anduvo hacia el ascensor y sostuvo la puerta, cediéndole el paso, para después pulsar los botones del segundo y del sexto.

- La verdad es que ando un poco atareada sí… - No tenía por qué darla más explicaciones sobre si tenía o no mucho trabajo. El ascensor empezó a elevarse - … además ahora que se acercan las Navidades me están ofreciendo todavía más trabajo del que puedo abarcar…

- Es normal… - susurró la mujer, mirando hacia la bolsa de la compra que cargaba entre sus manos - … en esta época todo el mundo tiene más trabajo… para rentabilizar los días que se perderán durante las vacaciones… - el característico sonido agudo de llegada se esparció en la cabina del ascensor – Bueno cariño, cuídate…

Akane levantó la mano en modo de despida y con una sonrisa susurró un "gracias, igualmente" mientras las puertas se cerraban. Cuando éstas lo hicieron se quedo seria. ¿Por qué la señora Anders se había comportado de esa manera cercana pero a la vez tan distante con ella? Siempre había sido mucho más familiar. Torció los labios y elevó los hombros. Bueno, quizá no tendría un buen día… Al abrirse las puertas y salir del ascensor, rápidamente giró la cabeza hacia la puerta del apartamento de Ranma. La rítmica melodía musical se desprendía y esparcía por todo el descansillo del sexto. Akane movió la cabeza en un acto impulsivo de extrañeza. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a todo el mundo? Él nunca, desde que llevaba allí, había puesto la música tan alta… Es más ¿Desde cuándo demonios Ranma estaba en casa a esas horas? Caminó con paso decidido hasta la puerta, llevó su mochilita hacia delante y buscó el juego de llaves que él la había dado. Introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta con cautela, asomando la cabeza por ella. Pasó despacio, casi de puntillas, a pesar de tener la certeza de que era imposible que él la hubiese escuchado entrar. Rápidamente apareció Kira, la ex-perra policía, moviendo el rabo y brincando dándola la bienvenida. Akane sonrió y se acuclilló para acariciarla, aunque estaba segura que la perra de pie podría ser más alta que sus ciento sesenta y dos centímetros de mujer, por lo que no tendría, necesariamente, que agacharse a hacerla carantoñas cada vez que la veía.

- Hola preciosa… - susurró con ternura, mirándola y frotándola en el cuello y detrás de las orejas - … ¿me has echado de menos? – La perra empezó a lamerle la barbilla y las mejillas - … oh… oh… vale, vale Kira… Venga… estate quieta… - balbuceó entre lametazos. Se levantó despacio, evitando hacer cualquier movimiento brusco. Ranma la había advertido que procurara no realizar un giro de esas características cuando estuviera con Kira, ya que su entrenamiento durante años la hizo interpretar esos movimientos bruscos como una huída o como un ataque y podía reaccionar atrapándola de la ropa fuertemente con sus dientes, o incluso intentar derribarla. Así que ella decidió no ir en contra de aquella sabia orden – Anda, ven…- Sonriendo al animal, caminó hasta la cocina, seguida por ésta.

Se acercó hasta el fregadero y se mojó la cara, quitándose los restos de los cariñitos recién recibidos de su nueva amiga perruna. Kira se había sentado en el pasillo, frente a la puerta, observándola con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Volvió a sonreírla y con voz suave la preguntó "¿Dónde está Ranma, eh?" La perra dio un gracioso salto y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, en busca de su dueño. Al llegar al pasillo, Akane se percató, gracias a la luz que se filtraba y se plasmaba sobre la moqueta del corredor, que la puerta estaba entre-abierta. Sonriendo la empujó con suavidad, movimiento lento que Kira aprovechó para colarse en la habitación antes que ella, encontrándose con ciento ochenta y seis centímetros de músculos de hombre en boxers y frente al espejo, contoneándose ligeramente al ritmo de la música. Pasó dentro y se asomó un poco.

- ¡Vaya! – Dijo en un tono no demasiado alto - ¿Qué haces aquí Papa Nöel? Siempre he creído que te dejabas caer por las casas la noche del veinticuatro al veinticinco, no el día dos. ¿O es que ahora te riges por el calendario lunar? – Ranma empezó a reírse. Akane se arrimó a él y le besó en la espalda, deslizándose después a su lado.

- Quería aprovecharme de Mamá Nöel un poco, antes de salir a repartir regalos… - contestó en el mismo tono vacilón, rasurándose con la cuchilla desde la nuez hasta el filo de la mandíbula y observándola a través del espejo.

- ¿Y ese poco es… - ella le miró también a través del reflectante, recargando parcialmente su peso contra la encimera de mármol en donde se encastraba el lavabo - …desde el día dos hasta el día veinticuatro? – agregó con picardía.

- Claro, esa es mi paga extra de Navidad ¿O yo no puedo tener mis propios regalos? Y aún así, me falta tiempo – aclaró la cuchilla en el agua del lavabo. Akane se deslizó de su lado, corrió las hojas de la mampara y se sentó en el borde de la bañera, desde donde podía establecer contacto visual con él a través del espejo con facilidad, habiendo quedado a la derecha del cuerpo masculino - ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí¿No habías quedado con… Diana?

- Sí, pero nos hemos vuelto antes… - perdió la vista durante unos segundos en el suelo y después le ofreció una melancólica sonrisa. De repente, ese gesto se transformó en algo pícaro y perverso y fue remarcado con su ceja izquierda arqueada y la mandíbula ligeramente torcida – Y… ¿Qué se supone que haces TÚ AQUÍ a ESTAS HORAS? – se mojó los labios y arrastró sus dientes por el inferior.

- Me han dado vacaciones… - dijo sin más, rasurando de nuevo - … tres días libres – la sonrió, sabiendo que aquello la complacería – Por fin… - susurró casi más para sí mismo que para ella. Realmente necesitaba descansar en condiciones y despejarse un poco.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó con asombro - ¡Qué bien! Ahora me podrás explicar, con detalle, ESO a lo que te dedicas… - le vió dejando caer los hombros y poner cara de circunstancia, casi rogándola que le diera un respiro. Rió, pero no por que la hubiera hecho gracia dejaría pasar la oportunidad de repetir una vez más – Quedamos en que responderías a mis preguntas y aún no he tenido oportunidad de hacértelas… - fue modulando la voz, llevándola casi a una infantil.

- Sí, lo se – agregó serio – Y voy a hacerlo – la sacó la lengua y volvió a rasurar, esta vez en su mejilla derecha.

De repente se estableció el silencio. Kira se pegó a las piernas de Akane, tumbándose después a sus pies. Ésta observó a la pastor alemán con ternura. Aquella pequeña ladradora, a la que en una ocasión estuvo a punto de tirarle un kilo de carne con tal de que se callase, había conseguido robarle un pedacito de corazón. Y, en ese momento, se le cruzó un pensamiento. Akane dio un brinco inesperado sobre su improvisado asiento y miró a Ranma con extrañeza y ligero susto, pero entonces se aplacó de nuevo y observó el pelaje ocre y negruzco de Kira, intentando disimular. Tarde. Él se había percatado de su desliz.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa de una vez? – preguntó con cierta paciencia - ¿O tendré que perseguirte todo el día inútilmente para que luego decidas contármelo despertándome en mitad de la noche, cuando seas tú la que no pueda dormir por habértelo tenido callado?

- Qué preguntas más enrevesadas haces… - dijo con asombro – Letrado tenías que ser… - murmuró con cierto tono jocoso despectivo, provocándole una sonrisa – Bueno es que - suspiró - …tengo un problema… Bueno yo no – corrigió rápidamente -, es Diana. Bueno tampoco es Diana – farfullaba intentando poner en orden lo que tenía que decirle.

Ranma dejó de rasurarse, quedando la cuchilla a medio camino, y la observó con curiosidad a través del espejo. Movió la cabeza ligeramente, parpadeando con rapidez. ¿Quién había dicho que tenía el problema? O se había perdido o algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

- ¿Quién dices que tiene el problema, entonces? – volvió a su tarea

- Necesito tu ayuda – confesó ella con cierto temor ante su negativa. – Es Mike quién tiene el problema, pero eso repercute a Diana. Y lo que afecta a Diana me afecta a mí también…

- ¿Qué tipo de problema? – preguntó él de manera casual, enjuagando la cuchilla y vaciando a continuación el lavabo de agua, aclarándolo después.

- Llevan dos meses sin… - clavó su vista sobre Ranma. Bien, era el momento de la verdad, ahora contemplaría su reacción - …sexo. Mike tiene problemas con… Ya sabes…

Ranma dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, se giró rápidamente con cierta confusión, no estando muy seguro de si había o no escuchado bien. La observó fijamente, con una mezcla de asombro y sobre todo preocupación.

- ¿No jodas? – Akane asintió y el se inclinó sobre el lavabo enjuagándose el rostro - ¿Y ha ido al médico o… algo así? – sugirió con total naturalidad, para tranquilidad de ella, que no esperaba menos. Más puntos extras para su cuenta de "Las razones por las que Akane ESTÁ enamorada de ti".

- Ese es precisamente el problema. Se niega a ir a un especialista, de ningún tipo. Según Diana, él solo hace que decirla que… – agravó la voz entonando burla al mismo tiempo – "esto lo arreglo yo" y cosas del estilo.

Él se apoyó en la encimera oscura de mármol, recargando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre los músculos de sus brazos y sus manos. Enarcó una ceja, con suspicacia y flechó sus irises grises, acentuados por los focos halógenos, sobre Akane. Gotitas de agua resbalaban de los vértices de su mandíbula inferior. Ella le observó en silencio.

- Lo que queréis es que hable con él – hizo una brevísima pausa - ¿Es eso? – preguntó alargando la mano y cogiendo la toalla que había sobre la encimera, deslizándola con cuidado sobre sus mejillas. Se giró, apoyándose sobre el mueble, quedando así cara a cara con Akane. La que, inmediatamente después de su respuesta se levantó de un salto con una sonrisa, asintiendo – Vale, no hay problema.

- ¡Gracias! – se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole y besándole en el cuello. Como un resorte, se separó, acariciándole los hombros - Bueno, ya sabes… - comenzó con velocidad -… la idea es que no sepa que tú y yo lo sabemos y… bueno, sé discreto y…

- ¡Eh! Relájate… – la interrumpió de golpe, amoldando sus manos sobre su estrecha cintura – Eso podía imaginármelo. Dame las instrucciones antes de verle, no ahora… o se me olvidará todo.

- Ya, pero es que hay algo más y esto te lo pido de manera personal… - se frotó las manos con nerviosismo - …yo es que no puedo dejar de pensar que, lo que le pasa a Mike en realidad, es que ha perdido el interés en Diana, sexualmente ¿Sabes? – aclaró con sinceridad absoluta y con cierto toque de vulnerabilidad – Y me gustaría que intentaras averiguar si mi sospecha es o no cierta…

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – aquello le pareció curioso. Se cruzó de brazos.

- No se… - contestó con cierta incomodidad, acariciando con suavidad el colgante de aguamarina - … Es que las últimas veces que le he visto, se comporta distinto… - Ranma asentía - … no solo con Diana, es… en general. No sé, pero está más irascible, tiene una forma de mirar diferente… - él intentó interrumpirla, pero ella fue más rápida - … Y me estoy refiriendo a antes de que empezaran "esos problemillas" – ella le miró con picardía y le sonrió con dulzura – Entonces… ¿No te importa colaborar con mis malévolos planes?

- No, no me importa. Pero… ¿Tendré recompensa, verdad? - susurró juguetón. De un rápido movimiento, estiró la toalla y se la puso a Akane sobre la cabeza y cara, cubriendo así su visión.

- ¡Eh¿Qué haces! – se quejó, intentando quitársela de encima. De repente sintió que la elevaban por el aire, y la dejaban casi boca abajo - ¡Ah, suéltame, Ranma! – la toalla calló al suelo. La cargaba a hombros, como si fuera un saco de patatas - ¡Suelta, bájame!

- Te dije que iba a aprovecharme de Mamá Noël… - susurró arrastrando cada sílaba, caminando hacia el dormitorio. Akane pataleó y se quejó juguetonamente intentando deslizarse de sus brazos, justo antes de caer como un peluche sobre el mullido y suave colchón, y de que un cuerpo masculino la aprisionara contra éste - … y voy a empezar ahora mismo… - susurró él sobre sus labios, antes de apoderarse de ellos y prácticamente devorarlos.

Siempre que se acostaba con él, era como si fuera la primera vez. Esos nervios impacientes, inseguros por no gustar. Su sangre era fuego líquido deslizándose por sus venas, ardiendo con dolorosa necesidad al percibir sus caricias, sus besos y sus susurros. Apretó sus manos sobre sus bíceps, reconociéndole así la necesidad de ser invadida y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, buscando el contacto.

Ranma paseó la yema de sus dedos por el interior de sus muslos y subió hasta sus pechos aún cubiertos, casi abrasando la piel por la intensidad de la presión, provocada por el irrefrenable deseo. Si ella fuera veneno, estaría encantado de beberlo si de esa manera podía saborearla una última vez. Había algo más allá de lo físico y lo mental, que le tenía literalmente enganchado. La escuchó gemir y creyó volverse completamente loco. Se separó de ella más por precaución que por intención, aguantando su peso en sus brazos estirados a ambos lados del cuerpo de su pequeña muñeca de porcelana. Se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró pesadamente retraído.

Akane le sonrió con una mezcla de dulzura y sexualidad, retozando sus manos en su cuello y deltoides, con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Se removió debajo de él como una gatita temerosa y deseosa al mismo tiempo. Percibía su excitación, bajo aquel bóxer que esperaba en breve apartar de en medio.

- En unas dos horas tengo que irme… - susurró ella con voz melodiosamente tensa y sensual - … Promete que me dejarás a tiempo y te permito saquearme sin restricciones… – y supo que aquel "sin restricciones" a él le había encantado.

Ranma levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia la mesilla que quedaba a la izquierda de la cama. Sintió como las manos de ella se deslizaron por sus abdominales, bajando en una caricia, y cómo comenzaron a moverse por una zona interesante que se empeñaba en continuar creciendo y apretándose sin su permiso.

- No hay problema… - gimoteó de vuelta, clavando sus ojos gris-azulados sobre ella - … solo necesitas cinco minutos para vestirte, así que… - dejó que sus caderas cedieran a la gravedad y se posaran sobre las de ella, clavando entre sus piernas su excitado miembro bajo una última prenda. Comenzó a moverse casi inapreciablemente, empujando con contenida energía, cómo queriendo penetrar incluso por encima de la tela - … suficiente – y volvió a besarla, arrastrando su mano izquierda hacia el sujetador y desgarrándolo, sin romperlo, hacia abajo, descubriendo así sus pechos.

Akane decidió que era un buen momento para desnudarle por completo. Explorando su adictivo cuerpo, dirigió sus manos casi con impulsos hacia sus caderas, con intenciones de arrastrar la prenda y avanzar en el proceso, y lo consiguió con maestría pero por poco. Justo al llegar a su destino, una mano aprisionó su muñeca y la reposó con impaciencia sobre su cabeza, mientras su dueño se dedicaba a provocarla escalofríos con sus besos, succiones y pequeños soplidos por su cuello.

- Aw… - gimió Akane en su oído - … no seas malo, que llevo una semana casi sin verte y te tengo ganas… - mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con saña e intentó zafarse de su agarre.

- Entonces… - susurró él sobre su mejilla librándose de la mordida, al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de la prenda interior que cubría la entrepierna de ella, quién se quejó con un gritito fingido de placer - ¿Se supone que tengo que darme prisa? – sus mejillas se rozaron, al haber ella asentido con la cabeza y un murmullo apagado. Él sonrió con cierta malicia, antes de hablarla sobre los labios, clavándola la vista como si quisiera traspasarla – Pues pienso… - y entonces, una suave embestida - … tomarme… - mientras Akane lloriqueaba con impaciencia antes de recibir otro empuje, que la cortó la respiración y la hizo gritar de satisfacción - … todo el tiempo… - y le tuvo por completo - … del mundo Dama…

Dos horas más tarde, Akane volaba por la habitación, recogiendo su ropa del suelo echándola sobre la cama y poniéndosela por orden. Mientras que se movía de un lado a otro maldecía lo tarde que se le había hecho.

- ¿Ves cómo no puede ser? – Farfullaba con malhumor y con resquicios de satisfacción y gozo, además de lucir unas mejillas cubiertas de un ligero tono carmín – Siempre pasa lo mismo, se me hace tarde – Akane levantó la vista de su tarea de colocarse los bajos de los pantalones y le miró, allí sentado sobre la cama, observándola con curiosidad – POR TU CULPA – terminó diciendo casi perdiendo el equilibrio

- No era yo la que estaba tocando al novio y gimiéndole en el oído que quería más – se defendió con una sonrisa victoriosa – Pequeña viciosa… - murmuró recibiendo un sujetador en plena cara, que fue retirado casi tan pronto como llegó a él. Akane reía y murmuraba y maldecía al mismo tiempo por lo bajo - ¿Dónde tienes que ir?

- A ver a mi jefe – aclaró subiéndose la cremallera del jersey y posando sus manos en las caderas ladeándolas, observándole como si le preguntara ¿Qué se me está olvidando? – Y la media hora tarde no me la quita nadie… - elevó los hombros, respondiéndose así misma sobre ese "Qué se me olvida" - … me va a despedir, estoy segura…

- No digas tonterías… – acuñó con decisión levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia el armario - Te llevo…

- ¡Oh, no¡Quieto ahí, fábrica de semen! – exclamó ella, alargando las manos hacia adelante, como si así formara una barrera invisible entre ambos.

Ranma se paró en ese instante, como si le hubieran congelado. La observó con una ceja arqueada, digiriendo lo que acababa de llamarle. Se cruzó de brazos, reclamando una explicación que no llegaba.

- ¿Qué me has llamado? – preguntó con diversión

- Fábrica de semen – aclaró ella como si nada, conteniendo la risa y cogiendo las llaves – y no te ofendas, por que lo eres. – Soltó una pequeña risita pícara - No hace falta que me lleves _Tiziano_, cogeré el metro.

- ¿Pretendes llegar hoy dices? – abrió el armario y sacó algo de ropa – Si coges el metro no te plantas delante de él hasta mañana – se abrochó el pantalón – Además, que no tengo otra cosa que hacer, por ahora… - se colocó la camisa - …y no pienso dejar que estando yo aquí te largues sola – y terminó de abrocharse los botones, diciendo aquello con una seriedad para con ella poco habitual.

Y ante aquel último comentario, Akane pudo vislumbrar un deje de… ¿Posesión, en su voz?

Ranma decidió esperarla en el aparcamiento del gran edificio en donde trabajaba Akane. Después de llevar veinte minutos dentro del vehículo leyendo informes, se salió para tomar el aire. Paseó un poco por los alrededores despejándose y después, volvió hasta el coche en donde se apoyó y esperó. Realmente, su Dama había pasado todo el camino de los nervios, pensando constantemente que la despedirían. Lo que él no entendía es por qué ella había llegado a esa conclusión. Por lo poco en lo que se podía fijar en muchas de las féminas de su trabajo que leían 'Kawaii', era que Akane estaba muy bien considerada, era muy leída y admirada por ellas. No paraba de escuchar por los pasillos, en muchas ocasiones, a algunas compañeras que comentaban el recién publicado artículo de Tendo. Así que ¿Por qué la empresa iba a deshacerse de uno de sus mejores reclamos? Era completamente ilógico lo que proponía Akane ante la llamada de su jefe. Después de un rato elucubrando, el chico se dedicó a observar el edificio, los jardines y las personas que por allí deambulaban. Y de repente, se fijó en alguien que caminaba con delicadeza unos metros frente a él. Una mujer joven, esbelta, occidental, de cabellos castaños y largos, de bonitos ojos verdes, labios carnosos y pómulos altos y marcados, vestida con un traje chaqueta de color negro y raya diplomática. Había visto a esa mujer antes. Y tanto que la había visto… Es más, trabajaba con él... ¿Qué hacía ahí?

- ¿_Gariazzo_? – elevó la voz con cierta inseguridad, mostrando un gesto de extrañeza.

La mujer se giró despacio, buscando a la persona que la había nombrado. Al verle, dejó que sus labios formaran una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos mostraran una alegre sorpresa que le era recíproca.

- ¿_Qué haces aquí_? – dijo con abundante acento italiano, en su idioma de origen, acercándose a pasos lentos y marcados, para terminar abrazándole.

_- Lo mismo digo_… - sugirió él, devolviéndola el cariñoso saludo y ofreciéndola dos besos. Algo que extrañó a algunos viandantes - ¿_Qué haces aquí_?

- ¡_Ah_! – ladeó un mechón de pelo coquetamente – _He venido por un asuntillo… Al parecer uno de los jefes ha estado recibiendo amenazas desde hace un mes o cosa así. _– Elevó los hombros _- Me llevo un par de cartas para analizarlas…_ - Después le sonrió apretando los labios y elevando los ojos al cielo, dando a entender un "ya sabes cómo son estos rollos" –_ Bueno ¿Y tú qué¿Qué tal te va? Se me hace raro verte en el país… Siempre te suelen mandar fuera_ – continuó con tono casual, agarrando mejor la carpeta que portaba entre sus brazos bajo el pecho.

- _Si, lo que pasa que ahora me han dado uno de esos descansos_ – remarcó las dos últimas palabras, acentuándolas además con un sutil movimiento de sus cejas _– Y además tengo tres días completamente libres…_

- _¡Anda! Pues al verte he pensado que estarías trabajando_… - agregó ella con tono jovial – _Ahora estoy sorprendida. ¿Qué te trae entonces por estos lares? Si fuese delante de los edificios de National Geographic o alguna de esas, lo entendería pero ¿Delante de Kawaii?_ – fue modulando la voz, entremezclando ironía, sorpresa y desconcierto según las palabras que decía.

Ranma empezó a reírse por el encasillamiento al que estaba sometido por todos sus compañeros de trabajo. Quizá debería dejar ver que no solo observaba aquellos campos, para quitarse esa falsa y equivocada etiqueta que le habían puesto. Aunque sabía que ella no se la había colgado, solo que se lo decía para rabiarle, ya que Gariazzo le conocía muy, muy bien.

- _¿Has visto? Es que estoy descubriendo ahora mi lado femenino_… - ella sonrió, esperando la auténtica respuesta y verdad – _Estoy esperando a alguien_ – dijo rotundo, haciéndola ver que no le daría más datos.

Gariazzo cambió su gesto a uno más serio cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. Con un cierto deje de decepción en su mirada, la cual agachó un segundo y desvió a la derecha, como buscando repentinamente algo. Después, en su rostro volvió a brillar una sonrisa y se giró para ofrecérsela amistosamente.

- _Entonces… que no se te haga muy larga, la espera digo_… - dijo acerándose para abrazarle de nuevo – _Tengo que irme o si no ya sabes quién me echará una buena bronca…_ - y estableció el cálido contacto, escuchando una risa divertida de varón ahogada - _… Me ha encantado volver a verte_… - susurró íntimamente en su oído, antes de separarse _– Cuídate ¿Vale?_

- _A mi también, Laura_ – respondió de la misma forma confidencial – _Cuídate_.

La observó alejarse y aquello le hizo recordar al tiempo pasado de tal manera, que era como si lo estuviera viviendo en aquel mismísimo instante. Despegó la vista de ella y la posó sobre la puerta principal de entrada al edificio de las oficinas de 'Kawaii'. "Mirar al futuro, no al pasado" se apuntó mentalmente, antes de darse cuenta de que Akane se acercaba observándole seria. "¿Problemas?" se preguntaba evaluando a aquella pequeñita y excelentemente formada figura de mujer "¿Está enfadad?" de repente observó hacia su izquierda "¿Te habrá visto con Gariazzo?" y volvió a posar su vista sobre su Dama "Malas noticias…" Según se acercaba Akane, iba desprendiendo una bonita sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas que a él lo volvían prácticamente loco, por lo dulce y encantadora. "No hay malas noticias, te ha visto…"

Ella llegó frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y con una media sonrisa, conteniendo la carcajada que se le venía encima.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Ranma serio - ¿Malas noticias? – Akane negó con la cabeza y pudo observar como el chico inquirió con su mirada una respuesta - ¿Entonces, qué?

Akane apretó los labios conteniendo la sonrisa y, entrelazando sus manos atrás por sobre sus glúteos y meciéndose ligeramente de un lado a otro como una niña pequeña que esconde una travesura, explicó lo que había sucedido en el despacho de su editor.

- Me han ofrecido otro trabajo más – afirmó ella – Y están, al parecer, planteando un nuevo apartado como consultorio – al observar el sutil gesto de satisfacción que se dibujaba en el rostro de su pareja, Akane abrió al boca como si se echara a reír con sorpresa y se tapó con ambas manos, remarcando así un irónico "No me lo creo"

Ranma empezó a reírse. La rodeó en un tierno abrazo y la besó casi fugazmente, consiguiendo que su pequeña muñeca de porcelana se quejase por querer más al perder el primer contacto.

- Me alegro mucho – decía entre rápidos y furtivos besos –…por ti. ¿Y en qué consiste tu nuevo trabajo…? - ella le mordió - ¡Eh! – Se quejó, llevándose los dedos al labio - ¡Relájate, que estamos en la calle! – y al acariciarlo, manchó sus yemas con un poco de sangre – Salvaje… - murmuró por lo bajo con cierto toque erótico, mientras que Akane le explicaba su nueva posición a la vez que caminaba bordeando el coche con dirección al asiento del co-piloto.

- Pues ahora me encargaré también de la sección de libros recomendados… - elevó los hombros, como no queriendo darle tampoco demasiada importancia - …así que ahora seré crítica literaria… - Ranma perdió la mirada hacia la izquierda un segundo y ella aprovechó para elevar un poco más la voz, reclamando su atención - Mi editor sabía de mi afición a la lectura, por eso me llamó. No ha sido una gran escala en mi situación laboral, pero me aumentarán jugosamente el sueldo… Lo que más me interesa que salga es lo del "Consultorio", con eso si que ganaré una pasta gansa… - agregó frotándose las manos, saboreando ese muy posible futuro…

- Pues ahora no te veo con ningún libro… - dijo él abriendo el vehículo con el mando y la puerta a continuación, introduciéndose en el coche. Se alegró porque Akane parecía no haberle visto con su compañera.

- La editorial me dará una lista periódica de nuevas publicaciones… - decía introduciéndose también en el coche, cerrando la puerta y sentándose casi de lado, para observarle mejor -…me marcarán las preferencias y después yo voy a comprarlos, los leo, hago las críticas y le llevo los ejemplares a mi jefe cuando me toque reunirme con él. Entonces, le doy el recibo y él me devuelve el dinero – y finalizó con una amplia sonrisa que pareció desarmarle.

- Sí que vas a estar entretenida entonces… - aliviado, hizo la maniobra para salir de aquel aparcamiento - ¿Y ya te han dado la lista para el próximo mes?

- Sí, aquí la tengo – Se sentó bien y se abrochó el cinturón. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su cazadora y sacó un papel doblado en cuatro veces, la revisó y añadió – Ahora tendría que ir a comprarlos… La pena es que Sam tenga la librería cerrada – hizo una mueca, expresando así el descontento que sentía al saber que no podría ir a su lugar favorito.

- ¿Por qué no le llamas? – preguntó con cierto toque de evidencia – A lo mejor los tiene o te los puede traer aunque no tenga el local abierto…

- No, no creo – afirmó convencida – Además, debe estar muy liado con todo el asunto de la obra, los inventarios, traslados… Como para andar buscándome libros a mí… Lo menos que quiero hacer es molestarle – volvió a doblar y guardar la nota en el bolsillo. – De todas formas, luego le llamaré para saber qué tal está y cómo le va todo – sonrió con ternura al recordar al hombre –…porque si no, me regañará por estar tanto tiempo sin visitarle. A lo mejor me acerco un día para ayudarle en lo que pueda… – miró a Ranma de improviso - ¡Ah, por cierto! – Exclamó con alegría y mostrando una sonrisa que inmediatamente se congeló en su rostro forzadamente - ¿Quién era esa con la que estabas hablando, con la que te has besado y con la que te has abrazado?

Ranma parpadeó más pesadamente de lo normal y suspiró. La miró un par de segundos antes de volver a posar su vista zafirina sobre la carretera… Ahí venía una oleada de celos made in 'Akane' que le tendría al menos dos horas explicándose…

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Cap. Publicado:31 de Julio de 2006 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Vaya, vaya. Problema peliagudo se plantea en éste capítulo. Veámos como lo resuelven. Creo que, si hay chicos leyendo ésta historia, deberiáis prestar mucha atención a la reflexión de Akane ;)

**alory**: Sip, yo también creo que es buena actriz..Igual se "confudnió" al escoger profesión :P Gracias por dejar tu 'review' y por el seguimiento que estás haciendo de la historia. ¡Un abrazo!

**3-CiNdY-3**: Jajaja... Me he dado cuenta de que casi todos estáis deseando ver a éste Ranma celoso pero como has sido tú la más reciente en decírmelo te pregunto ¿Cómo piensas que podría reaccionar? Muchas Gracias por el seguimiento que estás haciendo de la historia y especialmente agradecerte que te tomes el tiempo para dejar tu opinión sobre ella. ¡Gracias, gracias!

**lorena**: Gracias por dejar tu review y por seguir la historia. Si, al final pareció comprenderlo pero, como ella misma dijo, es dificil seguir como si nada cuando te han mentido y eres bastante desconfiada...

**Cammiel**¡Hola guapa! Vete a saber, con estos dos todo puede pasar... Si, se llama 'Mei', aunque creo que se mencionó antes el nombre. ¡Qué pillina! Tu quieres que vayan a Italia para la lucha Akane vs. Mei ¿A que si:P Bueno, bueno, ya veremos qué sucede... Hasta el capítulo 13, que aún queda bastante, no llegarán a Italia. ¡Gracias por dejarme la review¡Nos leemos¡Un Besote!

**Jade Saotome K**.¿Verad que fué lindo? Pienso que él se lo merecía. Al fin y al cabo era el "más asustado" de los dos respecto a la relación... Realmente las comparaciones son odiosas pero... nunca podemos evitar hacerlas sobre todo si una relación pasada te marca de la forma en que a él le marcó su noviazgo con Mei. Ya veremos qué sucede. ¡Gracias por tu review! Un besote.

**Edda:** Muchísimas Gracias por tu opinión Edda, por tomarte el tiempo y la molestia de dejarme una larguita Te agradezco mucho las felicitaciones AnDrAiA ruborizada una hace lo que puede más o menos... ¡Sí! Tenía que dejar a un Ranma dubitativo; algunas veces, yo lo reconozco, se peca deperfeccionar tanto al hombre que resulta poco original y también irreal, cuando ellos normalmente en este tipo de situaciones se quedan que no saben qué hacer...por eso le hice dudar, para quedara "real"xD No recibí tu e-mail Edda :( No se qué debe pasarle al e-mail de terra, así que si quieres escribirme hazlo a evamgp(arroba)hotmail(.)com ¡Muchos Besos guapa!

De todos modos podéis también contactar conmigo, leer avances de historias, nuevos proyectos y demás en: **silversand(.)blogspirit(.)com**

Ya sabéis que cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o apreciación son siempre bien recibidas evamgp(arroba)terra.es ó evamgp(arroba)hotmail(.)com

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons.


	22. Capítulo XI, Parte II

**- CAPÍTULO 11 -**

**_Segunda Parte_**

Akane acababa de terminar su ducha de agua caliente. Abrió con cuidado las hojas de cristal de la mampara del cuarto de baño del apartamento de Ranma y se colocó el enorme albornoz negro de él sobre los hombros. Después de casi enrollárselo dos veces en su pequeño cuerpo, y de conseguir que las mangas dejaran de ser casi tan largas como sus piernas, plantó la mano en el espejo y la removió consiguiendo verse con claridad en el reflectante, despejando la brumosidad. Al contemplar su rostro, la preocupación la revolvió el estómago al recordar a la chica con la que le pilló hablando esa mañana. Esa mujer a la que el había abrazado y besado. Esa mujer que fue su novia, su amante… Esa mujer que le había dado placer, que había gozado de él, que le había tocado íntimamente como ella lo hacía, que había compartido sensaciones y emociones… El calor de los celos la recorrió el cuerpo y apretó los puños por unos instantes. Aún a pesar de él haberse explicado durante todo el camino de vuelta y parte de la tarde, no podía evitar sentirse indefensa e insegura. Ladeó la cabeza y se giró, quedando de lado al espejo y así observó su perfil. Volvió a recordar a esa mujer occidental, de redondeados y preciosos ojos, de osamenta más ancha en general y de pechos generosos. Eso fue lo que más sensación la causó porque, salvando la diferencia de estatura, siendo aquella más alta, las proporciones de su cuerpo a nivel de cintura y caderas podían equipararse. Para Akane estaba claro que no la superaría, pero podía estar cerca a igualarla. El problema eran sus pechos. A pesar de poder considerarse un poco por encima de la media racial, los suyos eran mucho más pequeños que los de aquella tal 'Laura'. Colocada por tanto de lado, frente al espejo, desabrochó el cinturón del albornoz y lo dejó escurrir, acariciando todo su cuerpo cayendo sobre el suelo a sus pies, hasta descubrir sus níveos y firmes senos. Frunció los labios. Deslizó sus manos en la parte inferior y los colocó, subiéndolos más, como queriendo remarcar la redondez. Se observó así, de lado. No la convencieron. Los apretó un poco, juntándolos al medio y se volvió de frente al espejo. Se cubría los pezones, apretando sus redondeles de tal forma que solo se luciera la mitad superior de los pechos, consiguiendo así dibujar una sombra en su parte alta… Akane sonrío con seguridad al contemplar la irreal posibilidad de tener un pecho así. Seguro que Ranma estaría encantado. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, consiguiendo verse mayor parte del cuerpo en el espejo. Ahora contemplaba hasta la mitad de sus tersos muslos. Se miró el vientre, plano como una tabla, con cierto marcaje de los abdominales superiores. Le resultaron sensuales y atractivos. Movió las caderas para los lados, contemplando como esos músculos se movían al contonearse y como las caderas la otorgaban mayor forma a su feminidad. Se miró de nuevo con cuidado, fijamente a los ojos y se sonrió sexual y pícaramente. Apretó un poco más las manos sobre sus pechos, subiéndolos un poco más, haciendo que aquella sombra dibujada se hinchara, sintiéndose más segura de sí misma. Y como si posara para un fotógrafo de un reportaje erótico, ladeó sus caderas como las modelos y se lució en diversas posturas para sí misma, disfrutando de la visión que le proporcionaba esa nueva línea que coronaba sus senos en la parte superior. Deslizando lascivamente su lengua por sobre sus labios, gesticuló además poses que incitaban a lo sexual; mulliendo sus labios, lanzándose tímidos besos, jugando con la posición de sus párpados y la inclinación y arqueo de sus cejas y seduciéndose con la mirada, levantando la barbilla y bajándola, combinando distintas posiciones con los hombros, reclinados un poco hacia delante o irguiéndose más. De repente, dos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de aquel juego. Un escalofrío la recorrió el cuerpo. Casi resbalándose se agachó, desnuda como estaba, recogiendo el albornoz azabache y colocándoselo de nuevo como pudo.

- ¡Akane! – escuchó la voz de él, acompañada de aquellos dos golpecitos que casi la hacen caerse de nalgas en el suelo del cuarto de baño - ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Qué? – contestó asustada, sin haber escuchado la última pregunta de su interlocutor.

- Que si estás bien… - sonó entre conciliador, divertido e impaciente. Una de esas mezclas de sensaciones que solo él podía transmitirla – Llevas un buen rato ahí metida sin hacer el menor ruido… ni siquiera suena el grifo…

- Sí, sí… – dijo envolviéndose el pelo en una toalla -…estoy bien – reafirmó moviéndose nerviosamente de un lado a otro de la habitación, como si estuviera buscando artículos que deberían estar pero que no aparecían - Ahora mismo salgo… - cuando, de repente, cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto de baño. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano – Pero mira que eres tonta… - dijo en voz baja - … no estás en tu cuarto de baño, guapa… - masculló recriminándose por el fallo y girándose para salir de la habitación.

Al salir al pasillo, el frío la erizó el vello. Al final del corredor pudo ver a Kira, que venía caminando desde la cocina y que, al verla, echó a correr de manera juguetona hacia ella. Akane hizo lo mismo pero tiritando de frío y yendo en dirección contraria, dirigiéndose al dormitorio de Ranma. Con las mejillas sonrosadas y esparciendo una deliciosa risita, entró en la habitación seguida por la perra.

El ruido hizo que el chico, tumbado boca abajo en la cama, con la televisión puesta de fondo, leyendo papeles que quedaban dentro de una carpeta de color marrón tierra y tecleando a toda velocidad sobre el teclado de su portátil, levantara y girara la vista hacia la derecha, observando a una Akane sonriente y a una Kira que no paraba de mover el rabo y jadear, buscando jugar con su preciosa Dama. Sonrió y meneando la cabeza con resignación, ante el nuevo interés que mutuamente se despertaban entre ellas, continuó leyendo, tomando notas en algunos folios que tenía al lado de los que leía y tecleando.

Akane dejó la puerta entre-cerrada y caminó hacia el armario, con Kira intentando morder el cinturón del albornoz que caía hasta la altura de sus gemelos.

- Para, Kira… - decía con ternura, pasando frente a los pies de la cama, en donde Ranma yacía inmiscuido entre aquellos papeles y el monitor. La perra no paraba de rodearla, pidiéndola jugar - … Kira, ahora no. Espera un poco – exclamó con tono más serio, el cuál el animal captó inmediatamente y se apresuró a caminar con la cabeza gacha y meneando el rabo hasta donde estaba su dueño. Con cuidado se tumbó en el suelo debajo de él y, levantando la cabeza jadeando, observó los movimientos de Akane.

Ésta corrió las grandes puertas de espejo del armario de la derecha y se detuvo en observar la ropa perfectamente colocada, impecable. Casi podría decirse que aquello había sido arreglado para lucir en un escaparate. Era la primera vez que abría su armario. Acarició las mangas de algunos de los suaves y elegantes trajes que colgaban allí y se lo imaginó con cada uno de ellos. Pícaramente giró la cabeza, reposando la barbilla sobre su hombro derecho, luciendo una sensual sonrisa. Él seguía leyendo, lo que la indicaba que confiaba plenamente en ella para cotillear lo que fuera necesario. Se giró y volvió a contemplar las vestimentas. Parándose a pensar detenidamente, todo lo que allí había era ropa de vestir, elegante, de gala y cara. ¿Dónde estaba la ropa informal? Se acuclilló, abriendo los cajones. En el primero, una colección completa de otoño/invierno de ropa interior. "¡Oh, genial, calzoncillos caros para usar!" Sin pensárselo mucho más, sacó uno de los bóxers de color negro y lo colocó sobre su regazo. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de vestirse con unos cómodos calzoncillos de diseño de su pareja. Abrió el segundo y encontró camisas. Volvió a desviar la vista hacia los pies de la cama. Ranma continuaba como si nada y Kira la observaba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y las orejas totalmente erguidas. Con una sonrisa la enseñó la lengua y sacó sin mirar la primera camisa que su mano izquierda cazó en el cajón, cerrándolo después.

A continuación abrió el albornoz, sin quitárselo del todo, y se colocó los bóxers. Agradecía que ella tuviera buenas caderas y que los calzoncillos fueran elásticos, porque así no tendría que preocuparse de estar todo el tiempo subiéndolos. Se amoldaban a la perfección. Sarah en una ocasión la había dicho que no existía una prenda más cómoda en el mundo que la ropa interior de un hombre y Akane no podía darla más que la razón en aquel instante. No perdió la oportunidad de farfullar para sí misma, quejándose de lo incómodas que eran las prendas íntimas femeninas. Si una mujer quería lucir sensual en ropa interior tendría que ponerse o bien una braguita de encaje, lo que producía unos picores tremendos, o un tanga, lo que la proporcionaba una incomodísima sensación entre las posaderas. Finalmente, los hombres ganaban. Sus prendas eran sexys y cómodas al mismo tiempo. Las mujeres solo podían escoger dos caminos: estar cómoda y llevar una braguita corriente que no excitaría en absoluto a un hombre por norma general, o lucir sensual y tórrida para el hombre y sufrir las molestias de aquellas endemoniadas prendas. Pero en aquel momento, le daba igual si se excitaba o no, lo primordial era estar cómoda. Y siguió vistiéndose. Caminó alejándose del armario, hasta llegar al otro lado de la cama, hacia la cabecera, y se quitó el albornoz dejándolo sobre el colchón. Después, se colocó la amplia camisa de color blanco que la cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos. Y volvía a tener el mismo problema que con el albornoz, las mangas le sobraban casi la largura de sus piernas. Se abrochó los botones y después fue doblando las mangas hasta dejarlas a la altura de su muñeca. Cogió el albornoz y lo llevó hasta el cuarto de baño tendiéndolo detrás de la puerta y allí, se quitó la humedad del cabello con la toalla, la cual tiró al cesto de la ropa sucia, y se peinó con un cepillo que había dejado adrede hacía un par de semanas en uno de los cajones.

Regresó al dormitorio y, al pasar delante de los pies de la cama, para sentarse en su lado a leer un rato, Ranma la propinó un cachete inesperado en el trasero.

- ¡Eh tú! – exclamó Akane con un tono fingido de queja, acariciándose el glúteo recién golpeado - ¡A lo tuyo '_Miquel Angello_'¡A esculpir el _David_! – Le observó reírse mientras ella se acercaba hasta el otro lado de la cama.

- Me gusta que te pongas mi ropa – confesó con un tono de voz tierno y sensual al mismo tiempo – Te sienta muy bien…

Akane terminaba de sentarse sobre la almohada, reposando la espalda en el cabecero y atrayendo hacia sí las rodillas. Sonrió cuando le escuchó decir aquello, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Y no se la dio porque su prioridad estaba en un pequeño libro que había comprado con Diana esa misma mañana. Se agachó a coger la bolsa negra que dejó sobre la mesilla de noche y que contenía tres libros; dos de ellos grandes y el más interesante, su nuevo amigo. Esperaba que Ranma no lo hubiera visto, por que así sería mucho más divertido, por ahora… Con picardía, sacó uno de los grandes. Abriéndolo lo apoyó sobre sus rodillas y después, cogió el pequeño y lo metió sobre las hojas del mayor. Así podría leerlo sin que él se percatara, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba que pasase. De improviso, recordó el momento en el que Diana y ella vagaban por la sección de "Sexo y Pareja" y el instante en el que librito la llamó la atención.

Estaba colocado en una de aquellas mesas repletas de 'Novedades'. "SuperSexo Pcket" ponía en la portada con letras fucsias. No pudo evitar acercarse y echarle una ojeada. Buscó el índice y lo leyó por encima. Los temas eran, desde luego, suculentos e interesantes. Lo abrió por el medio aproximadamente y encontró una frase en mitad de una de las páginas que estaba impresa en letras tres veces mayores al resto, y leyó: "Cuando uno está ahí, es difícil interpretar nada excepto los suspiros y las frases más simples. Después de todo, tiene las piernas de ella tapándole las orejas y emerger para preguntas "Qué has dicho" no es lo ideal" Con aquello a punto estuvo de sentarse en el suelo y ponerse a leerlo en mitad de la gran superficie, por lo interesante y divertido que le parecía el contenido. Comenzó con las primeras páginas, dedicadas a trabajos manuales. Estaba segura de que si Diana lo hubiera cogido, no habría durado ni dos segundos en sus manos por lo contundente del texto y la explicación clara y explícita de "Cómo volverle loco con tus manos alrededor de su pene". Imaginando la cara de la escrupulosa de Diana, que por alguna razón no podía leer ningún relato erótico, empezó a reírse. Con lo que consiguió que su amiga que estaba, según ella, buscando disimuladamente un libro para "el problema", se acercase a ver qué era tan gracioso.

- ¿De qué te estás riendo? – preguntó curiosa, al verla allí sentada con aquella pequeña pieza de hojas encuadernadas entre sus manos.

- ¿Yo? – decía Akane aún roja – Es solo que me he acordado de una cosa que me contó Ranma el otro día…

- ¿Se puede contar? – dijo con intenciones de sentarse también e intentando leer el título del librito - ¿Qué lees?

Preguntó tan de seguido que Akane ni siquiera se molestó en contestar a lo primero que le había dicho. Levantó el pequeño libro, y Diana leyó en toda su plenitud aquellas letras rosas chillonas. Puso los ojos en blanco y, haciendo un gesto con la mano de "eres incorregible" se dio media vuelta y siguió buscando. Akane la observó unos segundos. Cerró el librito sujetándolo con la mano izquierda para llevárselo. A continuación se levantó y caminó detrás de Diana, buscando ahora ambas algún libro que hablase sobre "el problema".

Después vino el momento de pagar. Aquello también era digno de recordarse. ¡Jamás olvidaría el sonrojo de la dependienta y los comentarios de las mujeres que quedaban tras de ellas! Todo un espectáculo sobre "Cómo seguir siendo un carcamal en pleno siglo XXI" La situación era que, Akane llevaba sus dos libros y su "SuperSexo" luciéndose y llamando la atención sobre los otros. No por que ella quisiera, eran las letras las que no dejaban de conseguir que la gente se fijase en ella y leyese el título. Era más, a ella le importaba un pimiento que los demás vieran que compraba ese libro o cualquier otro producto erótico-sexual. Lo que la molestaba es que, a ésas alturas del milenio, hubiera mujeres que aún pensaran que "debemos ser castas y puras y esperar al matrimonio". Le dieron ganas de darse la vuelta un par de veces, por los cuchicheos permanentes de aquellas mujeres de sesenta años, y decirles con todo su mal genio: "Pues no. Yo no estoy dispuesta a casarme con un hombre que no me satisfaga en la cama. Y para eso, señoras, hay que probar que la carne está en su punto. ¿Ven a mi amiga? Su futuro marido está perdiendo facultades y ni siquiera tiene intención de poner remedio… Imagínense que no lo hubiera catado, no lo habría sabido hasta la misma noche de bodas. Y no me parece que ni a ustedes, ni a nosotras, nos gustase tener precisamente esa noche a una anguila mustia que se niega a meterse en nuestra cuevita. ¡Y no me vengan con que el sexo no es importante! Si realmente no lo fuera ¡Nunca se hubiera escrito el Kamasutra!" Y ese era el sermón que las echó mentalmente mientras pagaba sus tres preciados libros con una sonrisa congelada en su rostro. Diana ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Akane estaba cavilando la posibilidad de darse la vuelta y explotar allí mismo…

Sonriendo, meneó la cabeza y echó una mirada rápida a Ranma. Seguía entretenido, así que no tendía que preocuparse de que la pillase, por el momento. Abrió el índice de nuevo y escogió el tema en el que creía que estaba menos enterada "Sexo Oral". Mientras buscaba la página, probó cómo de concentrado estaba su 'amante'.

- Mañana llamaré a Diana – dijo sin recibir contestación de inmediato - Para ver cuándo quedamos para lo del asuntillo de Mike – y remarcó las tres últimas palabras - ¿Te viene bien que quedemos este fin de semana?

- Vale – contestó, quitándose de en medio un folio – De todas formas, creo que es mejor que quedemos el sábado. Si el lunes trabajo no me conviene estar hasta tarde… - siguió escribiendo como si nada.

Ella simplemente contestó un 'Uhm' y empezó a leer. "En lugar de permanecer tumbada y escabullirse entre sus piernas, usted se tumba en la cama y hace que ella ascienda hasta su cabeza, quedando cara a cara con el cabecero de la cama. De esta manera, ella puede sujetarse en el propio cabecero o apoyarse con las manos en la pared y descender hasta su boca y su lengua. Así, ella tendrá un control absoluto sobre la situación y la presión a ejercer. Podrá alejarse de su boca cuando precise y también podrá acercarse cuando necesite más presión. De esta manera ambos estarán cómodos, ya que ella dominará el ritmo como le guste y usted no tendrá que detenerse por…." Akane miró al techo y carraspeó. De inmediato se imaginó la escena y un cosquilleo intensísimo y un calor ardiente recorrieron su interior como si su sangre hubiera decidido de repente comenzar a circular por sus venas. Levantó la vista y observó toda la masculina largura y anchura corporal. El cabrito estaba demasiado bien hecho, bajo su punto de vista. Sus pies quedaban a su lado, moviéndose ocasionalmente. Esos sutiles movimientos la provocaban aún mayores ganas de reclamar su atención, en ese caso sería haciéndole cosquillas. Se llevó las uña del dedo gordo de la mano izquierda a la boca en un acto puramente reflejo; mordiéndolo y conteniéndose. Estaba empezando a "necesitarle" con urgencia, y solo había leído aquel parrafito de nada. Volviendo a imaginarse cómo serían las sensaciones que le provocaría su lengua húmeda y caliente recorriéndole sus partes íntimas, el cosquilleo se incrementó en su estómago y se esparció hacia abajo sin control. A punto estuvo de escapársele un placentero gemido, anunciando el principio de varios. Era cierto que el sexo Oral no era algo que hubiera practicado en demasía con su anterior pareja. De hecho solo habían sido cinco o seis veces y las dos primeras no es que hubieran sido agradables precisamente. Pero ahora estaba Ranma, su adonis particular y un amante maravilloso. ¿Sería tan bueno en "las relaciones orales"? Sin darse cuenta, se resbaló ligeramente sobre la colcha, casi golpeándose contra el cabecero. Dio un saltito de inmediato, disimulando, temiendo ser descubierta. Con habilidad, se colocó de nuevo.

Ese movimiento inesperado hizo que aquellos fascinantes ojos grises se posaran de reojo sobre ella durante unos segundos.

- ¿Qué lees? - Él la sonrió con ternura y cierta malicia y volvió a girar la cabeza, esperando su respuesta antes de concentrarse en los Informes.

- "_Lo Bello y lo triste_" – dijo de carrerilla, casi sin pausas entre las palabras. Notaba como su corazón latía con impaciencia. Respiró hondo, varias veces. Como si tuviera que controlar unas contracciones. Y realmente podría decirse que era lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba controlando las contracciones de un posible, futuro y casi inminente orgasmo. No, no podía contenerse, tenía que preguntarlo - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – volvió a carraspear, la voz la temblaba.

- Estoy… - dijo tecleando - … terminando unos informes que tengo que entregarle a uno de mis jefes… - pasó un folio más y se quedó leyendo otro, antes de volver a teclear – Y no te voy a dejar leerlos… - agregó con tono juguetón.

- No te lo he pedido… - contestó bajando el volumen de su voz, como si fuera una niña que acababa de recibir un sermón y deseaba de esa manera disculparse. Lo único que ocurría es que, no era precisamente por eso por lo que su voz varió el volumen, era más bien porque no tenía demasiado control sobre ella. Estaba impaciente por que dejara de teclear "Si lo que te apetece es mover los dedos¡¡Podrías estar haciéndolo sobre mi!" Akane volvió a dar un respingo ante sus pensamientos. Definitivamente, comenzaba a tener un problema o dos. El primero, que se estaba volviendo adicta a él. El segundo, que siempre que estaba más de cinco horas sin él, se subía por las paredes echándole de menos. Así que, plateándoselo de esa manera, tenía otro problema más ¡Que el cabrito no paraba de teclear ahí, mientras ella se excitaba de sobremanera, ayudada incómodamente por un pequeño librito muy explícito sobre sexo! Así que, no tuvo más remedio que decir lo siguiente - ¿Crees que mis pechos son demasiado pequeños? – y utilizó ese tono infantil que sabía que podría reclamar su atención.

- ¡Qué! – exclamó él, girando parcialmente su cuerpo para poder encararla desde donde estaba

Ella elevó los hombros, observándole seria, con una mirada inocente y repitió¿Crees que mis pechos son demasiado pequeños? – y añadió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, remarcando en su voz seguridad sobre lo que creía - ¿A que te gustan más grandes?

- En Diez o quince minutos hablamos de si tus pechos son o no pequeños – se volvió a girar, con cara de desconcierto - … y de si me gustan más o menos grandes… - cerró la carpeta marrón y la dejó en el suelo, cerca de Kira – Ni se te ocurra tocarla – le susurró a la perra con cariño y cierto reproche.

- No lo niegues, te gustan las tetas grandes. – dijo Akane convencida, frunciendo el ceño, observándole allí, tumbado, con aquel trasero de siete u ocho Oscars. Volvió a recorrerla aquel calor asfixiante y luchó por controlar sus instintos sexuales.

- Claro… - Ranma suspiró con cierta resignación. Estaba claro que a su Dama la había inundado la inseguridad al contemplar a su ex-pareja, y que, precisamente por eso, tenía ganas de 'pelea'. Él estaba dispuesto a darle toda la guerra, e incluso más, de la que ella quisiera. Pero solo necesitaba una tregua de quince minutos para terminar esos malditos informes que debía entregar. Un tiempo que sabía, ella no estaba muy por la labor de concederle. Así que, se arriesgó a continuarle el juego con una perfecta ironía en su voz - … por eso estoy contigo.

- ¡Pues tu ex tiene una buena delantera¡¡Dos veces más grande que la mía! – aquello fue como si la ofendieran. ¿Por qué estaba tratando de ocultárselo? Si era muy sencillo. Bien sabido era por todas las mujeres que a los hombres les vuelve locos una fémina con pechos como melones. Y ella había contemplado la prueba frente a frente ¿Por qué se lo negaba? Viéndole, parecía que ni siquiera la estaba tomando en cuenta – Seguro que Mei las tiene aún mayores… - moduló la voz a un tono más neutral y a un volumen inferior. Se cruzó de brazos y, al hacerlo, sus pechos se irguieron y juntaron al medio. Al hacerlo, se miró el escote durante una ráfaga de segundo, intentando convencerse así misma de que sus pechos estaban bien ante una posible duda de él, para luego posar la vista de nuevo sobre su pareja.

Ranma volvió a suspirar y, meneando la cabeza negativamente con una sonrisa afectada, dejó de teclear y leer. ¿Por qué Akane no podía creerle al menos por una vez¿Y qué más daba si le gustaban los pechos más grandes o más pequeños¿Le era tan difícil comprender que le parecía la mujer ideal¡Le encantaban sus pechos¡Para él era perfecta, Dios Santo, tal y como estaba! Pero, él sabía que tendría que luchar por defender lo que de verdad creía y, para empezar, lo mejor era aclararle un punto que consideraba importante.

- _Dama_… - susurró de manera paciente – Te estás comparando con occidentales – agregó con evidencia - Tú eres más baja y de constitución mucho más delgada. Si tuvieras sus tetas… - y se encargó de que ella apreciara el "sus" al no poder verle el rostro - …serías horrible, porque estarías totalmente desproporcionada. Así que, deja de pensar en eso. Eres perfecta, tal y cómo eres. Sólo dame diez minutos, por favor… - y volvió de nuevo a teclear, habiéndola hablado con inmensa ternura.

Akane se quedó pensativa. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso de "te estás comparando con occidentales tú eres más baja y de constitución más delgada"¿Era una forma de darla la razón? Volvió a mirarse los pechos y regresó la vista sobre él. ¿Acababa de llamarla pequeña, bajita¿Y eso de "constitución más delgada"¿Qué había insinuado con eso? Parpadeó un par de veces, visto y no visto, con expresión de extrañeza y se decidió por ir, directamente, al quid de la cuestión.

- ¿Te gustan más las occidentales? – había girado ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda, como si de aquella manera pudiera verle la cara y descifrar la reveladora expresión que se formaría, fuera cual fuese la respuesta.

- Joder… - Murmuró Ranma, dejando que la cabeza cayera hacia delante, como si un lastre enorme hubiera caído a sus espaldas desde un décimo piso. De hecho, estuvo a punto de dejarse aplastar sobre el colchón, mandar el portátil al infierno y rendirse ante la atemorizante inseguridad que desprendía ella. Acercársela, acariciarla, besarla y explicarla y demostrarla de mil maneras lo mucho que Akane le gustaba, hasta el punto que le resultaba atractiva y excitante. Confesarla que desde el primer segundo que la vio, le entraron ganas de decirle si le apetecía tener un hijo con él. En el sentido de realizar el acto, no para tener realmente el hijo. De nuevo, con resignación y ésta vez, guardando el Informe, previendo que tendría que deshacerse del portátil, volvió a responderla con ironía - Sí, por eso estoy con un bellezón oriental, porque me gustan más las occidentales… - Carraspeó, y elevando un poco el tono de voz clarificó, por si no había quedado claro – Akane, soy mestizo… – giró la cabeza por sobre su hombro, hacia ella, estableciendo contacto visual y volviendo a enternecer su tono de voz - La raza no me importa… - y esperó así a una respuesta de ella, ya fuera verbal o de lenguaje corporal.

Ella meditó sobre eso. Dejó que su cabeza se inclinara un poco hacia la derecha, frunció los labios y carraspeó un "Uhm". Su mirada se perdió sobre sus ojos grises. No había caído en su exótica mezcla. De hecho, había actuado y reaccionado como si él fuera cien por cien un hombre oriental, cuando se acercaba mucho más al físico de los del oeste. Era por eso que el temor la invadió cuando le vio hablar con aquella mujer, que ya no solo es que fuera occidental, si no que eso de que fuera su ex-pareja alimentaba ese miedo con desmesura. Curiosamente, la fascinación que sentían las mujeres orientales por los hombres occidentales, era la misma que sentían los hombres orientales por las mujeres occidentales. Siguiendo ese patrón, había cortado el traje de Ranma, olvidándose del pequeño detalle de la "talla especial: soy mestizo". Pero, aún así, a él podrían perfectamente atraerle mucho más las mujeres de occidente… Pero, si estaba con ella, debía ser por algo, así que comenzó a dudar de su propia duda sobre los gustos de él. Además, recordó algo: A los hombres occidentales les encantan las mujeres orientales. Si él se había criado en Italia y había vivido allí siempre, no estaba muy segura de que se hubiera regocijado la vista con muchas mujeres de oriente, así que, no le quedó más remedio que admitir que a él, la raza, no le importaba en absoluto. Meneó la cabeza, como si saliera de un trance. Sonrió, agachando la mirada con vergüenza, apretando los labios e inflando un poco los carrillos, pidiéndole una disculpa. Levantó de nuevo los párpados y le observó sonreírla, de una manera que claramente la indicó un "no te disculpes, no tengo que perdonarte nada" seguido de una vuelta al tecleteo.

Aclarado ese tema, Akane volvió a inmiscuirse en su pequeño librito sobre "SuperSexo". El leer como realizar un buen trabajo de 'Sexo Oral' parecía estimularla en demasía, así que, decidió abordar otro tema: "Fantasías Sexuales". Seguro que ahí podría encontrar algo divertido, además de las típicas fantasías sexuales de todo hombre, y que esperaba no la llevara a los abismos del orgasmo. Sobre todo porque, ya le había interrumpido dos, tres…bueno, cuatro veces. Y era mucho mejor que él terminase de hacer lo que tuviera que hacer, aguantarse un poco las ganas de desgarrarle la ropa, y poder abordarle después completamente y todo el tiempo que necesitara…

Así que, se decidió por comenzar a leer las fantasías sexuales más comunes de ellos y descubrió que, aparte de la de vestirse de colegiala, el fingir ser una "puta" les encantaba. Ya había escuchado en alguna ocasión a Sarah decir que, "para un hombre, una mujer tiene que ser femenina, coqueta, discreta, un poco callada, buena ama de casa… en fin, lo que se define en el machismo como una buena esposa. Pero luego, en la cama, quieren que seas una puta. La más puta de todas". Leyó los párrafos que describía la fantasía erótica de un hombre, en el que fingían que su pareja era una prostituta. Contaba detalle a detalle y explicaba paso a paso al lector como realizarla: "_Ella viste ropas provocativas bajo un gran abrigo. Déjela en alguna esquina. Aparque calle arriba y obsérvela, fingiendo que es una profesional del sexo. Luego ruede despacio, baje la ventanilla, llámela y pregúntele cuánto_" Akane dio un respingo en la cama. ¡Y eso era una fantasía que muchos hombres tenían! No pudo evitar, parar un instante, sacar la cabeza de entre los libros y mirarle de arriba abajo. Se preguntó súbitamente si él habría estado alguna vez con una "profesional del sexo". Bueno, ella dudaba de que con aquel físico, hubiera tenido la necesidad de pagar para haberse acostado con una mujer, pero leído lo leído ya lo ponía hasta en duda, aunque siempre podría preguntarle… Volvió a las letras y continuó con aquellas instrucciones "_Haga que se desabroche el abrigo y le enseñe lo que va a recibir por su dinero. Regateen, negocien y finalmente déjela subir. Por el camino, explíquele lo que quiere que le haga, y ella le responderá lo que está dispuesta a hacer con lo que usted paga. Manténgase en todo momento frío, duro e impersonal. Y preste atención especialmente a lo de duro_" Akane sintió que los calores le volvían a las mejillas y… a otros lados de su cuerpo más comprometedores. Por si fuera poca su curiosidad sobre saber más de la vida sexual de su pareja, de la que nunca habían hablado ampliamente, ahora leyendo aquello y habiendo visto a su ex-pareja esa mañana, sus ganas se dispararon hasta convertirse en necesidad. Sí, necesitaba que él la hablara de su vida sexual. Quería saber si ella estaba a la altura, si él disfrutaba y si necesitaba otros estímulos a parte de las caricias previas, algunos susurros y aquel movimiento del vaivén. Tenían que conocerse mejor en aquel aspecto.

Así que, cerrando el libro, dejándolo reposar sobre sus rodillas, carraspeó y utilizando nuevamente aquella voz modosita y casi infantil, habló para él.

- ¿Te queda mucho? – deslizó los pies sobre las sábanas, remarcando así su impaciencia.

Ranma conocía ese tono de voz, ese que empleaban las mujeres cuando querían que los hombres las prestasen atención. Bueno, al fin y al cabo él ya estaba harto de aquellos informes y se suponía que esos tres días eran para disfrutar de un descanso. Con cuidado, guardó el archivo y empezó a cerrar los diversos programas que estaba utilizando.

- No – respondió con cautela, con parsimonia - …ya estoy terminando…

Para Akane aquello fue como si alcanzara el nirvana. Por fin podría prestarla atención, y ahora sí que hablaría del tema. Cogió el libro y lo dejó encima de la mesilla de noche, dentro de la bolsa. Se frotó las manos casi sin darse cuenta, como un acto involuntario que representara la victoria, y la sonrisilla picarona se le formó en los labios. Sin esperar a que él terminase de apagar el portátil, Akane se lanzó a la caza de su presa.

- ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que tuviste sexo con alguien?

Ranma sonrió mientras bajaba la pantalla del portátil y lo dejaba con suavidad en el suelo. Directa al grano y sin rodeos. A ver cuánto tardaba su Dama en recordar que habían dejado una conversación sobre tamaño de pechos a medias.

- ¿Con sexo a qué te refieres exactamente? – preguntó con sinceridad. No pretendía enredar el tema, si no aclarar cuándo, para ella, algo entraba dentro del término "sexo". Se dio la vuelta y apoyó sus manos al borde del colchón, recargando su peso en sus brazos. Ahora podía verla de arriba abajo, y fijarse especialmente en su mirada.

- Pues… - Akane se ruborizó de nuevo y no estaba muy segura de por qué; si era por que tenía que obligarse a no saltar encima de él, o por la manera en la que él la estaba mirando - … Sexo… - dijo convencida.

- Ya, pero especifica un poco… - Ranma sonrió. Se veía preciosa cuando se avergonzaba, porque sus mejillas se coloreaban del mismo tono rosado perlado cuando se acercaba al orgasmo - … Masturbación, Sexo Oral, Penetración…

Akane levantó un poco la vista, encarándole, con el gesto torcido y serio. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella? El sexo era sexo, con todas sus amplitudes. No creía preciso tener que explicarle a él concretamente cuántos juegos y acciones se entendían dentro del sustantivo "Sexo"

- De cualquier manera… - agregó impaciente.

- Pues… - Ranma echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola una suculenta vista de toda su poderosa garganta - … creo que… - volvió a clavar sus irises grises sobre ella - …tenía dieciséis… - inmediatamente después frunció el ceño y desvió la vista hacia la derecha, pensativo - … ¿diecisiete? – preguntó en voz alta para sí mismo - … No, no – corrigió – …tenía dieciséis.

Inmediatamente después, Akane apuntó en su memoria "Sexo-adicto". ¡Con dieciséis era un niño todavía! Ella hasta los veinte ni siquiera se atrevió a pensar mucho en el sexo. Tenía otras preocupaciones, como por ejemplo, encontrar la manera de sobrevivir mientras estudiaba en la facultad.

-¿Ah si? – agregó en ese mismo tono juguetón- ¿Y con quién fue¿Y qué hicisteis? – volvió a pensar que, seguramente ella no le satisfacía lo suficiente, puesto que aquellos años de ventaja que él tenía le habrían ofrecido una amplia gama de mujeres y experiencias que ella no era capaz de igualar.

- ¿Esto es un interrogatorio? – preguntó enarcando una ceja - ¿Quieres que saque las esposas por si acaso intento escaparme?

- ¿Tienes aquí las esposas? –Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Eso sí que era una sorpresa. Una excitante sorpresa… Movió un poco la cabeza, de lado a lado, borrando esos eróticos pensamientos que se le vinieron de repente. - ¡No me líes! – Escuchó su risa ahogada - Simplemente quiero saber… Nunca hemos hablado de nuestras relaciones anteriores, solo una vez de pasada… - Akane encogió las rodillas hacia su pecho, abrazándolas, apoyando la barbilla sobre ellas – Es una forma más de conocernos…

- Ya… - Ranma se quedó observándola, en aquella posición de recelo, de pretender estar escondida - … fue con una compañera de clase, en casa de un amigo común… Nos metimos mano – dijo con indiferencia, restándole importancia - … solo eso.

A Akane aquello eso no le servía. Tocarse un poco por encima no era importante, casi ni digno de mención. Ella se refería a cuándo fue la primera vez que él tocó íntimamente y cuando fue la primera vez que le tocaron a él.

- Ya bueno… y algo más… ¿comprometido? – no comprendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Parecía que estaba hablando con su madre de su vida sexual, lo que solo imaginarlo le provocaba un pánico tremendo. Oh vaya, qué calor tenía.

- Con esa misma compañera unos meses más tarde – dijo – en su casa. Y no fue un manoseo… - carraspeó y aclaró a continuación - …hubo de todo esa noche.

- ¿Y te gustó¿Por qué con ella? – tenía que intentar controlar su voz. Sus hormonas empezaban a querer emanar de ella por entre sus piernas ¿Por qué estaba tan excitada si estaban manteniendo una conversación adulta y sin ninguna insinuación? Ranma ni siquiera la estaba mirando de aquella manera en la que se desprendía "Sexo, ahora" por todos los poros de su piel – Tengo que ir sacándote la confesión a cucharadas. Facilítame el trabajo e igual te dejo que esta noche te acompañe a la celda una linda señorita…

- ¿Ah si? – preguntó con una sonrisa sensual. Aquel último comentario le había resultado "interesante". Elevó un poco los hombros – Supongo que porque estuvimos un tiempo saliendo y tocándonos y llegó un momento en que lo de manosearnos dejó de servir… ella me tenía ganas y yo a ella. – La observó fijamente, con una blanda y dulce mirada - Se dio la posibilidad de pasar una noche a solas en su casa y bueno… En aquel momento no me importaba querer a la chica o no, sinceramente la testosterona me arrastraba detrás de las faldas… - Akane sonrió - Ahora… pienso que habría sido mejor esperar a la siguiente relación…

- ¿Te arrepientes de tu primera vez? – preguntó con sorpresa. Ella no se arrepentía, aunque aquel cerdo la hubiera mangoneado y destrozado unos años después. Porque cuando lo hizo, lo hizo con la persona que creyó conveniente, que amaba y de la que estaba enamorada, ella no podía saber nunca lo que sucedería en el futuro.

- No, no me arrepiento… La disfruté. Ahora, pensándolo con calma, hubiera preferido haber esperado por Mei – cuando la nombró, fue como si algo le pegara un pellizco en el estómago y, rápidamente, observó la reacción de Akane que pareció ser algo similar – Dejando de lado lo que me hizo mucho tiempo después, nuestros primeros años fueron muy buenos, hasta que empezaron a mandarme fuera… - Carraspeó - Ella era virgen y yo no, así que, para Mei fue un tanto incómodo. No solo de forma física, si no también psíquica. Yo la quería, así que… deseaba lo mejor para ella y el no ser virgen no fue un punto precisamente a mi favor cuando comenzamos a salir…

- ¡Qué tontería! – exclamó Akane con cierto desprecio. ¿Qué importaba eso, si las dos personas se querían? No solo aquella estúpida había demostrado su mal fondo cuando le engañó de aquella zarrapastrosa forma, si no que, desde un principio, comenzó a punzarle sentimentalmente - ¿Y eso qué mas da? Lo que importa es querer a la persona, no si ha estado con una, dos, tres, o dos mil… - Se mordió la lengua y desde algún rincón de su cerebro una vocecita exclamó "¡Ah¿Pero no eras tú la que quería hablar de él sobre sus antiguas relaciones por que temes no estar a la altura?"

- ¿Y tú primera vez? – Preguntó él, ignorando lo último que ella había comentado - ¿Dónde, a qué edad y con quién?

- Con veinte – otra vez aquellas mejillas traicioneras –… y con mi ex – Akane torció los labios -… fue en mi apartamento – levantó la vista rápidamente.

- ¿En tu cama? – ella había asentido - ¿Y cómo fue¿Impaciente, cariñoso, torpe…? – ese último torpe fue con doble intención y ella le hizo un gesto incómodo. Ranma elevó los hombros y con un tono neutral, pero confidente a la vez, preguntó - ¿Te gustó?

- Sí, en mi cama… tiré las sábanas y me deshice del colchón cuando le dejé. Y no, no me gustó – reveló casi con furia – Fue brusco, rápido, dolió y no disfruté nada – le miró inquisitivamente – Y además, cuando él terminó ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo por que yo acabase o algo así… Así que, me demostró lo egoístas que podéis llegar a ser los hombres en la cama – y rápidamente, antes de que aquel tigre de Bengala saltase sobre ella para "consolarla" agregó – Y no, no necesito que me consueles, lo superé hace tiempo.

- Tú te lo pierdes… - dijo relajando los músculos de los brazos y los abdominales. Y empezó a mover los pies, de un lado a otro, como si fueran una barquita - ¿Por qué seguiste con aquel cabrón? – preguntó de repente, casi enfadado.

- Porque era tonta, lo primero. Y lo segundo porque estaba enamorada y me ponía una venda de acero delante de los ojos, para no creer lo que pasaba. En realidad… lo primero es consecuencia de lo segundo – Frunció los labios – Sabía que me engañaba – confesó - Si incluso llegué a leer en su móvil varios mensajes "Calientes" con chicas que yo conocía… - suspiró - … pero él venía y me decía que no significaba nada, que no era lo que yo creía, que no mal interpretara las cosas, etc, etc… Y yo, le creía…

Se observaron unos segundos en silencio. Ranma seguía meciendo las piernas, y Akane sentía su corazón a mil por hora.

- Cuéntame alguna de tus fantasías sexuales… - se recolocó en la cama, poniéndose de rodillas y sentándose sobre los talones, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Demostrando que con este nuevo giro de la conversación, estaría muchísimo más animada.

Él se descolocó un poco con aquel cambio, tan directo y tan específico. Pero desde luego que era mejor hablar de algo así, que no de sus antiguas relaciones. Al fin y al cabo era una forma innecesaria de pasar un mal rato y, para tres días que tenía de vacaciones, lo menos que quería era que su Dama se entristeciera.

- A ver… - con esa respuesta, Akane podía imaginarse que él tenía un amplio repertorio de fantasías en las que elegir - … Mmmm… - Ranma se acarició la nuca - … me gustaría hacerlo un día en el ascensor…

A Akane le gustó la idea… Se mordió el labio inferior y respiró hondo.

- Aún tenemos que probar esa mesa que tienes en la cocina… - agregó como si lo dijera sin darse cuenta, con un tono infantil – Pero venga, dime otra… esa me la podía imaginar, pervertido…

- En el descansillo o… de noche en el portal… - Ranma dejó la voz en el aire, expresando así que aún le quedaba más por contar. Carraspeó y, por si ella no se había dado cuenta aclaró – Bueno… en cualquier lugar donde puedan "pillarnos" – encogió las piernas, dejando las rodillas flexionadas, aumentando así la distancia entre ellos. Y volviendo a sonreírla pícaramente agregó - Y no pienso contestar a nada más, hasta que no me cuentes alguna de las tuyas…

Akane sabía que él escondía algo. Siempre que se acostaban, daba la sensación de que se contenía. Las miradas opacas y que en ocasiones demostraban que estaba al borde de perder el control sobre sí mismo no era invención suya. Y era ahí, donde tenía que llegar. Tenía que averiguarlo. Tenía que averiguar cual era la causa de esa necesidad de perder el control y de la consecuente necesidad de represión y continencia para con ella. Esa curiosidad, sobre conocer qué ocurriría cuando él perdiese el control, iba a terminar con ella si no lo descubría. Y, la mejor manera de averiguarlo, sería hablando precisamente de sus fantasías sexuales. Fantasías que, inconscientemente, eran una manera de desfogar o expresar lo que era incapaz de hacer en realidad, de responder a ese "por qué" y a ese "qué pasaría".

- Bueno… - pasó la yema de sus dedos por sobre sus labios, acariciándolos, pensando sobre cuáles eran sus fantasías más comunes y concluyó que… - yo tengo las típicas de las mujeres, ya sabes… - le echó una mirada rápida y una sonrisa confidente – El ser sometida, esposada – y recalcó lo último dicho aumentando ligeramente el volumen de su voz, enarcando las cejas e inclinándose ligeramente hacia él. Aquello era una opción muy realizable, si él estaba dispuesto - …y esa perversa de la "violación" consentida…

- ¿La "violación consentida" en algún lugar concreto o te da igual?

Ranma habló con total naturalidad, cómo si estuviera preguntándola cómo le fue el día en el trabajo. Lo que provocó en Akane una ligera sorpresa que le dibujó una sonrisa acompañada de una apertura de ojos un poco más allá de lo normal. Él inquirió en su pregunta, enarcando las cejas y echándose hacia delante.

- ¿Qué se te está pasando por la cabeza? – preguntó ella con tono sensual y para, rápidamente, continuar con su propósito que era sonsacarle información a su joyita exótica antes de que el tema se desviara y acabaran divirtiéndose debajo de las sábanas - ¡No cambies de tema! – farfulló entonces, para sorpresa de él – Hablábamos de tus fantasías…

- Estábamos ahora con las tuyas – apuntó él

- Ya te he dicho las mías – aclaró con cierto tono impaciente, esperando que con aquello quedara claro que el asunto era él, y no ella – Además… - se mordió el labio inferior sexualmente, observándole casi de reojo, indicando interés- …sé que me ocultas más y… - se acarició la nuca y después el escote, seduciéndole un poco. Solo un poco - … quiero saberlas…

Ranma la miraba descolocado, no estaba seguro de si ella pretendía solo hablar, informarse para un futuro o esperaba cumplir alguna de esas fantasías después de aquella curiosa conversación sobre sexo.

- Lo de ser esposado es interesante… - y no lo dijo como aquel que pretende probarlo. Aquello fue una afirmación en toda regla.

- ¿Te han esposado alguna vez? – no le servían los tonos a medias, necesitaba afirmaciones completas. Saber si era un SÍ o un NO. Los "Quizá" y los "Tal vez…" no funcionaban en aquella conversación.

- Un par de veces… - y su vista se perdió hacia la ventana un segundo - ¿A ti no? – preguntó entonces, con malicia y clavando su vista zafiro sobre aquella muñequita de porcelana.

- No… - susurró con cierto tono de decepción, bajando la vista. Comenzó a dibujar con su dedo índice sobre las sábanas - … esperaba que, bueno… ya que no tenemos que comprarlas a propósito… - y entonces, levantó los párpados, queriendo remarcar una posición inocente.

Ranma elevó la vista al techo, pensativo. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama boca arriba, para sorpresa de ella que torció los labios al contemplarle, y miró hacia el lado opuesto con la cabeza colgando al borde de la cama. Kira levantó la cabeza para observar la cara de su dueño sobre ella e intentó lamerle. Ranma dejó que los brazos también colgaran en aquella incómoda posición, y apartó con cuidado y juguetonamente el morro de la pastor alemán que gruño con cariño cuando las manos de su amo la agarraron del saliente de su mandíbula. Buscó con la vista su chaqueta, si mal no recordaba tendría que tener allí las esposas y si no estaban allí, en el armario tendría otro juego.

- Ranma ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con curiosidad, ligeramente asomada.

- Localizaba las esposas… - dijo volviendo a apoyarse como antes, recargando nuevamente su peso en sus brazos, flexionados sobre el colchón - …por si te apetecía jugar… -. Su paciencia sexual se agotaba y la testosterona le acuchillaba, pidiendo correr tras "Esa falda" que tenía enfrente a su entera disposición.

Akane sonrió sin poder impedirlo, mientras unas agradables cosquillas se escurrían por su vientre, deslizándose hacia una parte comprometida que despertaba por enésima vez en esa noche. Se golpeó mentalmente; satisfaría sus necesidades sexuales después de tener su charla y haber conseguido sus propósitos. Eso era lo que su mente le decía, pero otra parte de su cuerpo, que en ocasiones también conseguía adueñarse de su cabeza, insistía a probar aquel irresistible juego de las esposas.

- Uhm, eso está bien… - susurró ella con delicadeza – Pero venga, sé sincero Ranma – y a Akane también se le agotaba la paciencia. Otra paciencia, la de sus hormonas que no paraban de gritarla que se echara encima de él, aunque hubiera otra prioridad en su mente -… sé que tienes algo más que contarme sobre tus…fantasías…

- _Merda_… - masculló en su idioma natal, mientras se levantaba de la cama, entre divertido y exasperado por el deseo sexual reprimido y por el énfasis de ella en escarbar en sus fantasías - ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Exclamó gesticulando con las manos - ¿Qué me gusta que me aticen con un látigo?

Akane arqueó una ceja ante su reacción. Por fin estaba viendo resultados, él se ponía nervioso, perdía la paciencia y contestaría a todas sus preguntas… o eso era lo que esperaba, a no ser que él la estuviese siguiendo el juego. Pero, sorprendida por aquella posible revelación, preguntó con doble intención.

- ¿Te gusta? – y empleó una variación tonal entre la sorpresa y la sensualidad.

- ¡NO! – exclamó contundentemente, previendo unas posibles intenciones de aquella figurita femenina que parecía tan inocente…

- ¿Lo has probado entonces? – preguntó seria

Y él la observó fijamente, cruzándose de brazos. Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, Ranma observó como se comenzaba a formar en sus labios una sonrisilla que dejaba entrever un "No me lo Creo".

- Una vez – confesó de improvisto con voz grave - … y estuve una maldita semana sin poder apoyarme en ningún lado. Y no veas lo difícil que se hace ocultarlo cuando tu padre siempre te saluda con un golpecito "Amistoso" y a tu madre le encanta acariciarte la espalda… - suspiró - … dolía hasta respirar…

Akane empezó a reírse, sin querer. No pudo evitarlo. Imaginárselo en esa tesitura le provocaba una carcajada incontrolable.

Ranma frunció el entrecejo y afianzó su cruzado de brazos. A él no le parecía en absoluto gracioso. Para nada. No era algo que contara muy a menudo, porque la experiencia, o mejor dicho, las consecuencias de la experiencia, no le gustaron en lo más mínimo. Y ahora que, después de unos buenos minutos de insistencia, le cuenta algo más "privado" o "secreto", que era lo que estaba buscando, va y se ríe.

Pero ella no quedó convencida en lo más mínimo. Aquello había sido un buen descubrimiento sin duda alguna, pero no le bastaba. Además, eso no era una fantasía, porque ya la había cumplido… Y las fantasías, al menos las que ella deseaba saber, tenían que ser de esas que "no fueran realizables"… Y para ello, volvería a utilizar todas las armas que tuviera al alcance. Mordiéndose el labio, gateo con sensualidad sobre el colchón, hacia los pies de la cama en dónde él se encontraba y con voz mimosa, dulce, melosa… comenzó a susurrarle estratégicamente.

- Ya mi amor, pero sabes que no es eso lo que creo que me escondes… - llegó al final del jergón, sentándose sobre sus talones, frente a él - … Además, yo te pregunto por una fantasía no cumplida…

Él la observó, mirando hacia abajo, imponiendo toda su altura. Arqueó una ceja, inquisidor. ¿Qué era lo que ella pretendía averiguar? O quizá mejor ¿Es que pretendía cumplir una de sus fantasías y necesitaba encontrar una en la que estuviera dispuesta a ceder¿Buscaba una fantasía para compartir? No muy seguro, cayó de repente en una de esas fantasías que todo hombre tiene, exceptuando él y dos o tres más sobre el planeta Tierra, y que, sin embargo, las mujeres no parecían muy dispuestas a cumplir. Pero, tratándose de Akane, toda una maravillosa cajita de sorprendentes esencias, podía estar buscando esa respuesta.

- Los tríos no me van. De ninguna clase – aclaró muy serio, aún manteniendo esa ceja arqueada - Y las orgías tampoco – se apresuro a terminar.

Ella empezó a reírse, mientras se arrodillaba en la cama, deslizando sus manos, acariciando su cintura, sus pectorales y abarcando sus amplios hombros. Cubriéndole en un retirado abrazo.

- No iba por ahí tampoco… - después, volviendo a sentarse sobre sus talones, comenzó a tocar sus piernas por el exterior, rodeando a su cuadriceps y abordando el interior del músculo, mientras las miradas lascivas y sexuales se fundían en sus ojos color tierra y se clavaban sobre sus exóticos ojos grisáceos - … Anda, Tiziano… - amoldó su voz, de una juguetona e infantil, a una grave y sexual - … cuéntamela…

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas tú alguna? – preguntó él rápidamente escudándose, en un intento por tranquilizarse. Ella se estaba acercando.

Akane, contemplando la posibilidad de que su pareja se mantuviera a la defensiva, decidió atacar directamente, sin rodeos, a su punto álgido. Se volvió a arrodillar, irguiéndose, acariciando de nuevo sus hombros. Cuando llegó frente a sus labios, varió su dirección y empezó a dar fugaces besos sobre su cuello, desde su nuez hasta el trapecio.

- Porque… - Y, en ésta ocasión, comenzó a susurrarle en el oído - …ya te las he contado todas…

- Entonces… - agregó juguetón y conteniéndose, difícilmente, las ganas de comenzar a devorarla en ese preciso instante - … yo también te las he contado todas… - suspiró para sí mismo.

- ¿Olvidas que soy psicóloga, cariño? – agregó con tono sarcástico, manteniendo aquel volumen de voz bajo y sensual, mientras seguía besando y lamiendo su cuello y sus manos se deslizaron lentamente acariciando sus abdominales y llegando a acariciar sus genitales – Sé cuando alguien me esconde algo… - de arriba y abajo, apreciando la creciente excitación de su pareja…

Ranma intentaba contenerse las feroces ganas de aplastarla sobre el colchón y devorarla de mil maneras… y le estaba costando horrores. A veces, podía controlar su psique, y podía manejar aquellas situaciones. Si le hubiera pillado en un momento de rigidez mental, no estaría teniendo los problemas que estaba teniendo en esos momentos… Y podría evitar imaginar lo que estaba imaginando en ese instante… Ella quería su fantasía más inconfensable, o su fantasía más oscura… Bien, estaba muy cerca de conseguirla… Después de unos segundos de silencio, en donde las caricias que recibía se intensificaban, así como su excitación y su deseo, exclamó casi sin control sobre lo que decía.

- Estás bailando… - su voz sonaba remota, grave e incontrolable

Y Akane, se felicitó mentalmente con un grito de "Victoria". Tendría que procurar que no callara, que siguiera contándola… Estaba convencida que, contándole aquello, descubriría muchas más cosas sobre él de lo que pudiera imaginar… Las fantasías sexuales son una manera de que el cerebro se desfogue e pueden llegar a explicar reacciones y tendencias de la vida cotidiana.

- Aham… - gimoteó sobre sus labios, acariciando con variaciones suaves y bruscas la longitud masculina - …Continúa…

- Estás bailando sensualmente, y yo te observo… - se iba a meter en líos. Estaba convencido, de una manera positiva o negativa, pero rozaría los problemas - …te tocas y acaricias… Y entonces, al cabo de unos minutos…

- ¿Qué más? – tendría que seguir con aquel "trabajito manual" que parecía estar gustándole lo suficiente como para contárselo, finalmente.

- Entonces – repitió como si no estuviera muy seguro sobre el orden en que lo contaba -… aparece un tío que se pone a bailar contigo… muy pegado a ti, agarrándote de la cintura y tocándote…

Su respiración y su pulso se agitaron. Akane paró de tocarle, aunque seguía manteniendo la corta distancia. Quería comprobar si era ella, la que le provocaba esos cambios, o era la propia imaginación de él la que lo estaba consiguiendo alterar.

- ¿Qué pasa entonces? – insistió ella, echándole una mirada rápida. Él mantenía los ojos cerrados. Visualizaba la fantasía a su antojo.

- Acariciándote el estómago, la cintura… las caderas… el pecho… - Su respiración volvió a variar, a una más intensa todavía - … y continúa bajando, hasta llegar a introducir la mano por debajo de tu mini-falda… Entonces... cuando está a punto de masturbarte... me acerco...

Eso sonaba interesante… desde un punto de vista psicológico. Deseaba escuchar lo que sucedería entonces…

- Aham… - volvió a gimotear, sintiendo sus pulsaciones aceleradas, la respiración contenida y los músculos tensos - ¿Qué más? – y volvió a acariciar su "punto débil". – No pares…

- … Le rompo el cuello y a ti te doy tu merecido – su voz fue dura, tosca e infundaba temor. Fue como si despertara de un trance. Abrió los ojos con avidez, como temiendo que aquello fuera real.

Akane, simplemente, no pudo articular palabra durante unos segundos. Analizando lo que acababa de escuchar, se retiró para observarle, diciéndole con la mirada un claro "No hablas en serio". Intentaba darle un significado a aquella cruda fantasía en el mundo real. Y él, simplemente respondió con aquellas aguamarinas "Ya te lo he contado". Pero ella necesitaba confirmación de lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Romperle el cuello y darme mi merecido? – el tono empleado fue cercano al neutro, pero con pizcas de sorpresa.

- Sí... - Ranma se separó un poco, porque la cercanía lo estaba volviendo loco y comenzaba a incomodarle - ... bueno... – dijo intentando suavizar el asombro camuflado de su '_Dama_' - Cambia romper el cuello por darle una paliza... o algo así... - carraspeó clarificando su nerviosismo y, caminando con dirección opuesta a la cama, se sentó en un sillón de piel que había cerca del armario.

- ¿Y… - Akane se sentó en la cama, dejando que las piernas cayeran al vació en el extremo del colchón - … lo de mi merecido?

- Digamos que… - él se cruzó de brazos, y comenzó a pausar su agitación y sus respiraciones - ... podría hacer una especie de mezcla entre las esposas, la sumisión y la violación...

Ella se relajó con aquella confesión. Sonaba hasta interesante… ¡Aquello parecía tener hasta buena pinta! Pero, debía concentrarse en sacarle el significado. Tenía que comprender el motivo de aquella fantasía que comenzaba con tranquilidad y se desbocaba hasta la violencia casi inexplicablemente. Meditó unos momentos, mientras él la observaba serio, desde el sillón, en completo silencio, refugiado, resguardado, esperando a que ella comenzase hablar y juzgara. Y, finalmente, Akane encontró una posible causa…

- ¿Tienes… - carraspeó - … tienes algún problema en el trabajo?

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, intentando aparentar indiferencia cruzando las manos sobre el regazo, en una pose de autosuficiencia. Su trabajo en sí, era todo un problema.

- Porque el hecho de que tengas fantasías que incluyan violencia de ese extremo, suele ser por algún tipo de problema reprimido o guardado. Estrés, presión social ó laboral, remordimientos de conciencia por algún hecho cumplido que te atormenta, acoso... Tu mente busca una manera de relajarse y liberarse, y tener ese tipo de fantasías es una de las formas - Akane le observó en silencio. Él parecía mirarla, pero sabía que no lo estaba haciendo. Su vista grisácea estaba perdida. Su respiración pausada y relajada. Eso era un buen síntoma.

- O puede ser… - Ranma habló con voz tosca y neutral al mismo tiempo -… que sea algo que deseaba hacer y no hice... – y entonces volvió a enfocar su vista sobre ella -…como hacer daño…- Esperando una vez más su juicio.

Akane encontró la llave para entrar en su mente. Por fin había localizado un punto débil, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Ahora, solo esperaba que su falta de experiencia, después de años de no hacer algo semejante, no le causara problemas y pudiera así conseguir que él se desahogarse.

- No – susurró ella con ternura - Porque tú no querías hacer daño a nadie... – y fue casi como una pregunta, más que una afirmación.

- Eso es lo que todos pensáis... – inmediatamente después de decir eso, y habiendo ahogado una risa irónica en su garganta, desvió la vista de ella y la llevó hacia la izquierda. Sus manos cayeron sobre sus cuadriceps, frotándolos con firmeza.

Al escuchar aquello, ella se preocupó. Ahora sabía dos cosas; la primera que Ranma había deseado hacer mucho daño a alguien o quizá a varias personas y eso no era en absoluto algo bueno. Y segundo, que el tema le estaba incomodando sobremanera. Es más, intuía una tercera que es de donde derivaría el problema… Pero aún con toda la incomodidad que pudiera estar sintiendo, parecía dispuesto a hablar con ella. Y eso la satisfacía tantísimo… Ni siquiera él podía imaginarse lo que significaba para Akane que él decidiría hablarla de aquella manera.

Lo mejor que podía hacer, es parecer sorprendida ante todo lo que dijera a partir de ese momento. Pero una sorpresa llena de curiosidad y confidente, de tal forma que le incitara a hablar. Así que, empleando ese tono particular, continuó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – se acomodó mejor en la cama, cruzándose de piernas y dejando que la cabeza cayera ligeramente a un lado, acentuando así su interés.

- Que a lo mejor sí que quise hacer daño a alguien... – reprochó con cierta evidencia. Su vista volvió a clavarse sobre ella. Y su voz seguía ligeramente remota. Los recuerdos le azotaban como si fuera la proyección de una película - …y por eso huí de Italia a Japón...

- ¿Has hablado de ese sentimiento alguna vez con alguien? – si era la primera vez, se sentiría doblemente honrada, además de haber ganado un trabajo extra que estaría encantada de cumplir. Lo que más estaba comenzando a preocuparla es que, si él acarreaba ese problema desde hacía tiempo, como trabajando en dónde trabajaba, nadie se había percatado de ello. Ni los psicólogos, ni los psiquiatras… Ya no solo porque él necesitaba ayuda, si no por que podría interferir en su trabajo negativamente, lo que conllevaría a mayores problemas e involucraría a otras personas y sus vidas.

Le vio sonreír, con una mezcla de exasperación y autocontrol.

- ¿Si estás borracho sirve? – contestó con un tono juguetón, arqueando una ceja y volviendo a entrelazar las manos sobre su regazo.

- Depende de quién te estuviera escuchando… - "primero ganarse su confianza y después atacar directamente" se aclaró mentalmente.

- Mi madre me escuchaba – sin siquiera darse cuenta, dejó escapar un ligero acento italiano. Las escenas se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, y el italiano era la versión original de aquella parte de su vida.

Cuando oyó aquello, Akane comenzó a encajar las piezas del rompe-cabezas. Su tercera sospecha era cierta, no había posibilidad para la duda.

- ¿A quién querías hacer daño? – preguntó. Lo único que quedaba por resolver era a cuál de los dos individuos deseaba lastimar.

Ranma agachó la vista mientras su respiración se alteró por unos segundos. Apretó el entrelazado de sus manos, hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron prácticamente blancos. Las mandíbulas tensas. La furia quería invadirle de un momento a otro.

- No quería hacer daño – masculló con pesar – Quise matarle – levantó la vista un segundo hacia ella. Con una mezcla de angustia y odio frotó sus ojos. No podía comprenderse y eso le asustaba – Quise matar a mi hermano.

Pero por mucho que ella intentara no dar ni una muestra en su rostro de lo que pensaba y sentía mientras él explicaba, ante esa terrible revelación no pudo más que quedarse sin respiración y agrandar los ojos. No era una forma de hablar, aquello había sido una confirmación de un deseo real y que parecía haber estado a punto de cumplirse.

- ¿Por qué quisiste hacer eso? – era señalar una evidencia. Estaba segura de cuál era la respuesta.

- ¡Porque estaba con ella! – Elevó la voz y se levantó de improvisto del sofá, con las manos tensamente anidadas en sus caderas - De ella podía esperar cualquier cosa… - caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación, en silencio, meditando. Y cuando sintió que necesitaba continuar hablando, se paró frente a Akane y exclamó – cualquier cosa… - agregó, como haciéndola entender - ¿Pero de mi hermano! – elevó aún más la voz, llevando la vista al techo, exasperado - ¡Lo único que esperas de un hermano es lealtad! – y clavó sus ojos grises sobre ella. El acento italiano se escapaba sin control - ¡Y yo me lo encontré en la cama con mi mujer! – bajó la vista y ahogo una carcajada en su garganta - ¡A mi propio hermano¡Mi sangre, joder! – el tono empleado fue una variante de un intensa mezcla de odio reprimido y sorpresa - ¡_Cazzo_¡_Stronzo_! – masculló con tensión en la voz – Seguro que lo hicieron antes… - caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó – Seguro que mientras me pasaba los meses fuera jugándome la vida en cualquier rincón de mierda, se la estaba tirando… Y yo muriéndome por regresar y verla… - apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos. Aquello se le escapaba de control – Estuve a punto de matarle, Akane… - agregó en aquella posición que remarcaba su frustración - ¡Saqué el arma, por Dios! – y volvió su cerebro a proyectar aquella parte de su vida - ¡Le apunté! - frotando su rostro levantó la mirada, observando a la que ahora era el centro de su vida – Creí que me estaba volviendo loco. Cuando abrí la puerta y la llamé, ella se giró y se asustó. Me miraba aturdida, casi como si no me conociera, presa del pánico. Entonces, al apartarse a un lado, le ví a él, tumbado e intentando sentarse cuando me escuchó. Fue como si el tiempo transcurriera despacio… permitiéndome ver y apreciar cada detalle – su '_Dama_' asintió levemente, con un gesto comprensivo y doloroso, esperando que continuara – Créeme, si hubiera sido alguien que no conocía, me hubiera largado sin más y el tema estaría zanjado. Pero ver a mi hermano me descontroló totalmente… - hizo una breve pausa, tragando pesadamente - Recuerdo que las manos me temblaron, por la ira que comenzaba a apoderarse de mi. Y casi como un acto reflejo, llevé la mano atrás, saqué el arma y le apunté, mientras me preguntaba a mí mismo una y otra vez un "por qué tú, por qué tú"… - volvió a tragar el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta – Le escuché decir el típico "esto no es lo que parece Ranma" y fue sólo entonces cuando tuve la idea de salir corriendo de allí y no cometer la locura de matar a mi hermano…

- Pero no lo hiciste… - susurró Akane levantándose, acercándose con cuidado - … Ranma, no lo hiciste.

- ¡Estuve a punto! – dijo quejumbroso, con voz temblorosa

- No lo hiciste – volvió a susurrar, arrodillándose en el suelo quedando frente a él, quién desvió la vista hacia otro lado dada la cercanía. Ella sabía que aquello le atormentaba – Mírame – ordenó cogiéndole las manos, heladas como el témpano – Mírame, Ranma – y él obedeció – No lo hiciste y eso es lo que importa.

- Me destrozaron… - dijo derrotado, tensando las mandíbulas - … y si él hubiese tardado un segundo más en hablar…

- Pero habló y no lo hiciste. – Le interrumpió con severidad - Tienes que dejar de torturarte Ranma. Tu hermano está vivo y no le lastimaste. No lo hiciste y eso es lo que tienes que pensar… - de repente sintió como la estrechaba entre sus brazos, casi con desesperación.

- Dime que nunca me engañarás. Promételo – susurró en su oído con voz pausada y grave – Que ante la más mínima duda sobre lo que sientas por mi me dejarás, no importa donde esté. No quiero que estés conmigo si no estás cómoda. Si te desenamoras, o encuentras a alguien… - Apretó los labios y suspiró - Prométemelo. – Sintió como ella correspondía al abrazo, con suavidad y ternura, frotándole la espalda, en un dulce e íntimo intento por reconfortarle - Júrame que nunca me engañarás con otro... No lo soportaría, Akane. Y no se si podría controlarme una segunda vez…

- Yo nunca te haría algo así – deslizó sus manos por su espalda, abordando los hombros y después, retirándose el espacio necesario, acariciando su rostro y mirándole fijamente a esas perlas grisáceas que desprendían una oleada de tristeza y angustia. Con determinación, admiración y un profundo amor susurró con extrema seguridad, delicadeza e ínfima ternura– Nunca. – Y, afianzando su mirada de color tierra y gotitas de miel sobre sus grisuras, sentenció - Jamás.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Cap. Publicado:8 de Agosto de 2006 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Aquí os dejo este capítulo ultra-mega-largo y que, creo yo, es bastante interesante a todos los niveles...Vale por dos, al menos, así que la semana que viene desde ya anuncio que no habrá actualización... ¡Necesito unas vacaciones! Así que, procuraré avanzar más la historia durante ese período.

Agradeceros a todos los que seguís la historia y especialmente a los que dedicáis tiempo para enviarme un e-mail con una crítica y con vuestra opinión. Gracias a todos, de corazón.

Ya sabéis que cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o apreciación son siempre bien recibidas a evamgp(terra).es ó evamgo(arroba)hotmail(.)comsi queréis poder contactar conmigo mediante ésta dirección Web: **silversand(.)blogspirit(.)com**

**AnDrAiA **

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons.


	23. Capítulo XI, Parte III

**- CAPÍTULO 11 -**

**Tercera Parte**

El sonido del teléfono móvil le despertó de repente. Por suerte estaba boca arriba, así que solo tuvo que girar un poco la cabeza y despegarla mínimamente de la almohada para observar el aparatito que yacía en la mesita de noche, que quedaba a su lado de la cama, para comprobar que no era el suyo el que estaba sonando. Dejó que la cabeza volviera a su sitio, mientras el teléfono continuaba vibrando y esparciendo el sonido por el dormitorio. Ahora tocaba mirar hacia el otro lado, encontrándose de frente con su preciosa muñequita de porcelana, boca abajo, anidada en la almohada, con el pelo revuelto y mascullando palabras ininteligibles. Sonrió, al contemplarla de una manera tan íntima. Era incluso más bonita que cuando estaba despierta.

- ¿No piensas coger el teléfono? – preguntó divertido.

Akane volvió a mascullar y maldecir, estampando la cara contra la almohada. Se removió y se estiró, colocándose de nuevo para continuar durmiendo. Ranma observó sus sensuales formas curvas cubiertas por las sábanas.

- Déjalo – dijo ella con voz somnolienta –…ya se cansarán de llamar…

El ruido cesó. Ranma sintió movimiento a los pies de la cama. Con el entrecejo fruncido, se medio incorporó de lado cargando todo su peso en su brazo izquierdo y, lentamente, desvió la vista hacia ese lugar. Se encontró con una preciosa hembra de pastor alemán que había decidido, de repente y sin su consentimiento, utilizar su cama para dormir. Rápidamente buscó a la causante de ese recién adquirido hábito de su animal de compañía; Akane. Meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa de incredulidad. Aquella pequeña figura femínea estaba cambiando todas sus normas y costumbres… ¡Hasta las de su perra!

- Akane… - susurró él, moviendo los pies para obligar a la perra a bajarse - ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo ha podido Kira, de repente, decidir utilizar mi cama para dormir? – ella respondió con un "mfhfmfh" a lo que él insistió - ¿No? – empujó una vez más a la perra, que se dio por aludida y se bajó del colchón, no sin antes lanzar un gruñido de insatisfacción – Pues recuerda al levantarte que tienes que empezar a quitarle esa costumbre… - decía con tono jovial y juguetón, pero con trasfondo de reproche - Antes de que tu llegaras, jamás tomaba este tipo de decisiones sin antes consultarme… Fíjate qué curioso ¿De quién será la culpa?

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Ranma se reclinó sobre Akane, quién gimoteó al sentir el calor y el peso de su cuerpo, y alargó el brazo para coger el insistente teléfono móvil de ella, sin siquiera dignarse a mirar la pantalla.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó con voz ronca dejándose caer a su lado de la cama. Akane volvió a quejarse. Y la perra camino fuera de la habitación.

- Oh… Disculpe – una suave voz de mujer se escuchó del otro lado – Siento muchísimo haberle molestado, pero creo que me he confundido… - se notaba la aflicción en su manera de hablar.

- No se preocupe, no importa… - respondió él colgando y depositando el aparato a tientas en su mesilla de noche. Estaba seguro de que si volvía a sonar, Akane escondería la cabeza bajo la almohada ignorándolo otra vez mientras maldeciría todo lo habido y por haber.

Y de nuevo, sonó el timbre y la vibración del teléfono sobre la mesa. Ranma giró la cabeza y lo observó con curiosidad. ¿Seguro que se habían confundido? Cogió el teléfono al vuelo, mientras caía desde el borde de la mesa con dirección flechada al suelo.

- ¿Sí? – volvió a contestar

- No me diga que me he confundido otra vez… - exclamó la mujer con sorpresa y ésta vez con vergüenza - … discúlpeme de nuevo, de verdad que lo siento. – Una risita nerviosa - Creo que he debido apuntar mal el teléfono…

- Espere un momento… - Ranma miró a Akane con curiosidad. El timbre de voz de la mujer le resultaba extremadamente parecido al de ella cuando hablaban por teléfono. Despegó el apartado de su oído y miró la pantalla. Sonrió con un toque juguetón "Me lo imaginaba" - ¿Con quién quiere hablar? – preguntó él incorporándose y apoyando la espalda en el cabecero.

- ¿Yo? Ah, pues… - la mujer se sintió torpe y abrumada ¿Pero con quién estaba hablando? - … con mi hija – dijo con firmeza – Akane, Tendo Akane – una pausa - ¿Por qué? – y lo último desprendió soberbia.

- Espere un segundo… - Ranma se inclinó sobre el oído de Akane, dejando el teléfono lo suficientemente cerca como para que la mujer del otro lado le escuchara perfectamente – Hey, cariño… - susurró con voz extremadamente mansa - … es para ti…

Akane se sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos como platos llanos. Aquel "Hey, cariño" le produjo escalofríos y no precisamente de placer. Giró el rostro lo suficiente como para observarle, allí sonriéndola pícaramente y con el teléfono en la mano. Le dirigió una mueca que claramente indicaba "¿Te has vuelto loco¿A qué ha venido eso?" y le quitó el teléfono de la mano dejando que la cara volviera a hundírsele en la almohada.

Ranma se volvió a recostar sobre el cabecero, cruzándose de brazos y esperando la reacción de su Dama con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sí, quién es? – masculló ella de mala gana. Odiaba que la despertara el teléfono por la mañana. La ponía de muy, muy mal humor.

- ¿A…Akane? – la voz se entrecortó y no por un fallo de cobertura, no. Fue fruto de la sorpresa, el asombro, la incredulidad - ¿Eres tú?

- ¡MAMÁ! – Akane se sentó de golpe en la cama, con una mano en el pecho y la respiración agitada. Sintió como el peso del cuerpo de Ranma caía hacia un lado. Se giró para observarle, tumbado perpendicularmente sobre el colchón riéndose sin parar. Ella le lanzó un cachete que le alcanzó el muslo. Viendo que no paraba le golpeó de nuevo en el estómago. Él dejó de reír, para pasar a quejarse.

- ¿Estás con un hombre? – La mujer del otro lado estaba a punto del colapso. - ¿Quién es¿Cómo se llama¿De qué le conoces¿Dónde trabaja? – habló atropelladamente, aún sin poder creerlo. ¿Su hija había encontrado un hombre?

Akane se alborotó el pelo, se colocó los mechones que caían sobre su rostro detrás de las orejas y se arregló la camisa de Ranma que llevaba puesta y que estaba totalmente re-girada, todo de manera nerviosa, como si su madre pudiera verla desde alguna parte de la habitación. Se arrodilló y se sentó sobre sus talones. Cambió el móvil de oreja, sosteniéndolo con las dos manos, como agarrando sus nervios al aparato.

- ¡Mamá! –exclamó con sorpresa – Sí, sí bueno… Estoy con Ranma – dijo con total naturalidad. En ese preciso momento, su semi-desnudo amante pasó delante de ella caminando fuera del dormitorio.

- ¿Y quién es Ranma? – preguntó la mujer con impaciencia

- ¿Ranma? – preguntó sin saber muy bien de quién hablaba - ¡Oh! – se golpeó al frente, esperando que igual así sus neuronas terminaran de despertarse – Pues Ranma es mi… mi novio – cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si se escondiera e intentando evadir el tema preguntó - ¿Para qué me llamabas?

- ¡Tú novio! – gritó asombradísima. Akane escuchó la voz de su hermana pequeña a lo lejos… bueno, ya no tan lejos. Se acercaba poco a poco "¿Qué Akane tiene novio?" escuchó decirla y le arrebató el teléfono a su madre gritando después al auricular - ¿Desde cuando tú tienes novio¡¿De qué le conoces! – y notó su toque de lengua viperina, deseando escupir el veneno.

Ranma caminó de nuevo dentro del dormitorio, con un par de botellas de medio litro de agua. Se acercó a la cama y dejó uno de los envases al lado de su Dama. Cuando parecía que se retiraba, exclamó al aparato "Hola mamá", provocando los grititos, reclamos y demandas de la madre y de la hermana. Akane retrocedió asesinándole con la mirada, mientras gesticulaba con angustia. No quería pasar tal vergüenza delante de él. Si tenía que lidiar con aquellas dos sobre su nuevo hombre, que no fuera en ese instante. Sin embargo, observándole, parecía que aquello le resultaba hasta gracioso, cuando ella lo estaba pasando francamente mal. Ranma se acercó al escritorio, cogió algo que Akane no llegó a ver y salió a la terraza. Bien, el aire fresco que comenzaba a penetrar en la habitación la vendría bien.

- Desde hace… - se quedó pensativa, mientras contaba y miraba hacia la puerta abierta – Cuatro meses... – su hermana quiso interrumpirla, pero ella se impuso – Le conozco… - Si decía que era su vecino, a los ojos de ellas resultaría patética - … le conocí un día en una obra de teatro… - mintió.

- ¿Es actor? – las dos mujeres lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, con cierto tono de comicidad. Akane no estaba muy segura si era porque se reían de ella o porque les resultaba curioso dónde se habían conocido.

En ese momento se sintió atorada. ¿Qué tenía que decirlas? Se levantó sobre la cama, dio dos pasos largos sobre el colchón y saltó al suelo. A punto estuvo de salir disparada hacia la baranda de la terraza. Consiguió frenarse en la puerta, balanceándose y manteniendo el equilibrio agarrándose con la mano izquierda al metal y marco de la corredera y sosteniendo el teléfono en la derecha. Ranma se giró cuando sintió la vibración, y la vió allí, con el flequillo cayéndole frente a los ojos e intentando mantener la estabilidad. Frunció el ceño, extrañado por la repentina y casi accidentada llegada. Akane elevó la vista al cielo mientras resopló para quitarse los filamentos que se empeñaban en no dejarla ver con claridad. Y, vocalizando en silencio como nunca, le preguntó "¿Dónde trabajas?" Ranma enarcó una ceja y susurró "En Panasonic". Ella frunció los labios y volvió dentro del dormitorio. Así que, esa sería siempre la coartada.

- No, no es actor… - se frotó el cuello y caminó hasta la cama para coger el agua – Trabaja en Panasonic. Es el director de… - chasqueó los dedos -… ¡cierre de contratos y negocios! – exclamó con excesiva alegría.

- ¿Te has liado con un pez gordo? – gritó su hermana - ¿Lo traerás a la boda verdad? – escuchó a su madre decirle algo a su hermana. De nuevo, el teléfono fue arrebatado de las manos – Akane¿Vas a venir acompañada a la boda de tu hermana? – dijo con tono frío, para después utilizar uno meloso – Me encantaría conocer a Ranma…

Akane abrió la boca formando una perfecta O. ¿Cómo podía ser tan falsa? Se sentía avergonzada y herida al mismo tiempo por saber que su madre era de ese tipo de mujeres. Si hubiese sido actor, seguramente que ni siquiera le hubiera dicho nada sobre "querer conocerlo", pero como había dicho que era un "pez gordo" allí estaban las dos, relamiéndose por poder tener a un rico en la familia, sin siquiera preocuparse por ella. Ya es que, no solo era que "Akane no consigue hombre" si no que "Akane nunca conseguiría un hombre en condiciones". ¿Acaso la habían preguntado si estaba bien o no? Directamente fueron al asunto con el que siempre la atormentaban. Por inercia, le buscó con la mirada. Ella estaba orgullosa de él, de cómo era, de lo que hacía, de cómo la trataba, le admiraba por su inteligencia y su saber estar… era perfecto. Y le daba igual lo que su madre o su hermana dijeran. O eso era lo que intentaba hacerse creer a ella misma porque, en realidad, si que esperaba que fueran lo suficientemente listas para darse cuenta de que aquel hombre valía diez veces más que la mayoría. Y era precisamente el hecho de que no supieran valorarlo, lo que más la avergonzaba. Por cierto ¿Le había hablado alguna vez a Ranma sobre ir a la boda de su hermana?

- Aún… - se sentó en la cama - … no he hablado de eso con él. Además, viaja mucho y no sabemos si tendrá trabajo por esas fechas – dijo decidida – Es un hombre muy ocupado… - dándole un trago al agua de seguido.

- Con ese trabajo puedo imaginarlo cariño… - camufló las palabras con ternura – Entonces, contamos con los dos por ahora. Si acaso no puede venir, avísanos… - una breve pausa en la que oyó a su hermana cuchicheando - ¡Ah, por cierto cielo! Tu padre y yo, y quizá tu hermana, iremos la semana que viene a la ciudad. Podríamos quedar para comer o cenar, así conoceríamos a Ranma antes de la boda – suspiró – Ya sabes, para que se encuentre más cómodo ese día… Además, que estaremos entonces tan ocupados que apenas podremos hablar con él, con todo el lío de atender a los invitados y demás…

Akane apretó las mandíbulas. ¡Pretendían evaluarle¿¡Cómo se atrevían! Ranma entró al dormitorio terminándose la botella de agua. Se dirigió al armario y descorrió las puertas. Ella le observó. En su evaluación particular, tenía un treinta sobre diez e incluso más. Giró un poco la cabeza, deteniéndose en ojearle el trasero de siete u ocho Oscars. Sus hermanas y hasta su madre se morirían de envidia. Oh, sí, reventarían… Y ella sentiría el mayor de los placeres, porque les daría con un canto en las narices. Admitía que se había confundido con su primera pareja, pero con este tenía ganado el mejor de los premios en todos los sentidos. Estaba completa, absolutamente repleta como mujer. Y ellos, como padres, deberían estar orgullosos de su elección y sentirse afortunados por que un hombre como él se hubiese fijado en su hija. Divagando un poco, mientras escuchó su nombre dos veces al otro lado de la línea, se sintió de repente la mujer más segura sobre la tierra. Se sintió con la capacidad suficiente como para enfrentarse al mismísimo diablo. Apretó los labios un momento, suspiró y atacó.

- En la cama es asombroso, maravilloso… - dijo con voz seductora y segura - … y garantizados cuatro orgasmos mínimo. En cuatro sesiones diferentes o en una misma ¡Mamá¡Descubrí que soy multi-orgásmica! – se arrodilló en la cama, afianzando su posición. Lo que relataba sabía que las dolería – …y normalmente por las mañanas suele tener muchas ganas de faenar… - sobre todo a su dichosa hermana, que estaba a punto de casarse, podría decirse, con un auténtico y raro espécimen frígido, porque el sexo no era algo que precisamente le entusiasmara.

Ranma se giró despacio, muy despacio, acuclillado como estaba, y la escuchó incrédulo. Incapaz de reconocer lo que Akane estaba haciendo.

- Y yo, le he cogido el gusto a eso de tener cuatro orgasmos asegurados. ¡No, mamá, escúchame! – gritó no dejándola hablar, volviendo a colocarse los mechones de cabello negro azulado con visible nerviosismo – No puedo confirmarte seis meses antes de la boda si vamos a ir. No puedo confirmarte si podremos quedar para comer, cenar, o lo que sea la semana que viene. Lo único que puedo confirmarte es que mi instinto sexual me reclama y que tengo a mi hombre dispuesto a ofrecerme una sesioncita de lo más suculenta. Así que, te llamaré en unas horas – miró al techo, frunciendo los labios y con cinismo se despidió – O quizá mañana – y colgó, dejando el teléfono móvil a un lado y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, no comprendiendo muy bien lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó él inquisitivamente, desconcertado todavía.

- Me estoy volviendo loca… - Akane se levantó de un salto y colocó su mano izquierda en la frente - … No tengo fiebre, así que no es una enfermedad vírica o bacteriana… - le miró, con la boca entre-abierta. Levantó las manos a la vez, hasta dejarlas a la altura de sus hombros, los que también movió hacia arriba, y después las dejó caer – Me he vuelto loca, ya está…

Akane se movía como no sabiendo muy bien donde estaba. Daba un paso adelante, dos pasos a la izquierda, uno atrás, se frotaba la cara, los brazos. Parecía como si estuviera teniendo una reacción alérgica. No, no era eso. Estaba teniendo los primeros síntomas de un ataque de histeria, y no en el sentido peyorativo o vulgar, si no en el más puro sentido médico de la palabra. Ranma se quedó quieto esperando su reacción, esperando que explosionara. Ella empezó a arañarse el anverso de la mano derecha, mientras seguía moviéndose de un lado para otro, con pasos cortitos, y pestañeando muy rápidamente. Pero el síntoma de comenzar a rascarse, empezó a preocuparle, sobre todo por el llamativo color rojo que comenzaba a tomar la mano.

- Akane, tranquilízate… - susurró con calma.

- ¡Estoy calmada! – gritó ella moviendo la cabeza como a espasmos de un lado a otro, como si estuviera buscando algo.

- ¿Sabes lo que te está pasando? – quería intentar que ella se percatara de qué le estaba sucediendo y si fuera posible, que le ayudara a saber lo que hacer – Mírate la mano. – Ella no le escuchó y levantando ligeramente el tono de voz, repitió - Akane, mírate la mano.

Ella agachó la vista y cuando se la vió gritó asustada. Notó como su corazón latía con fuerza. ¡Un ataque de histeria! Tenía los síntomas de un ataque de histeria. Recordó las causas por las que se producían y las repitió en voz baja varias veces "Lo que caracteriza al histérico de otras patologías es que éste sufre las crisis tras un disgusto o contrariedad y ocurre cuando hay delante personas que le interesen." Se giró para mirarle y cuando lo hizo, volvió a frotarse la mano y, de improvisto, salió corriendo del dormitorio. Ranma intentó alcanzarla, pensando que pretendía salir del apartamento, pero lo que hizo Akane fue encerrarse en el cuarto de baño, con el teléfono móvil entre las manos.

- No voy a obligarte a que me cuentes por qué has actuado como lo has hecho, ni tampoco a que salgas de ahí ahora si no quieres. Necesitas tu espacio y tu tiempo… - dijo él desde el otro lado, pausado y denotando preocupación, apoyado contra la puerta – Pero me voy a quedar aquí, sentado en el pasillo. Y si necesitas que entre… - y la escuchó llorar. Y en un último susurro - …llámame… - y se sentó como dijo, en el pasillo, al lado de la puerta.

Dos horas más tarde, llamaron al apartamento. Ranma se levantó del suelo mientras que Kira salió de alguna de las habitaciones y echó a correr hacia la entrada ladrando. Al abrir, se encontró con Diana que lucía un rostro serio y preocupado.

- Hola Ranma – susurró con una sonrisa forzada, pasando dentro del apartamento - ¿Dónde está?

- Se ha encerrado en el cuarto de baño… - Diana comenzó a caminar por el pasillo seguida por él – Ha estado llorando como media hora ininterrumpidamente. Luego ha ido a ratos y al final… he dejado de escucharla. Solo cuando te llamaba.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Diana con dulzura – Déjame hablar con ella.

Ranma llevó las manos hacia arriba, bajó la mirada y se marchó de allí, caminando hasta el salón. Diana le observó. Era tan fascinante ver a un hombre preocupado por una mujer. Jamás dejaría de sorprenderse ante la impotencia que sentían, a la necesidad que siempre les urgía por saber de inmediato qué ocurría… Diana golpeó la puerta un par de veces.

- Akane, soy Diana ¿Puedes…? – de repente la puerta se entre-abrió y sintió como la empujaban dentro del cuarto de baño, sonando un portazo tras de sí. Buscó a su amiga, que se había sentado ya en el suelo, acurrucándose – Cariño… - susurró agachándose - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- He tenido un ataque de histeria – confesó – Pero no te preocupes, no es ningún problema que se trate con psiquiatras, legalmente sigo cuerda… - intentó bromear - A veces sucede cuando los niveles hormonales no están bien regulados y cuando pasas una situación que no has podido controlar… - de repente, exclamó con energía - ¡No quiero que le juzguen, Diana¡Estoy harta de que siempre juzguen a todo el mundo¡De que me hagan de menos en mi propia familia¡Que pretendan hacer de menos a los que quiero, simplemente por quererme! – Akane lloró de nuevo. Deslizó la yema de sus dedos por sus mejillas, arrastrando las lágrimas que quedaban en sus párpados – No quería que él me viera así – susurró desviando la vista – Me avergüenzo de cómo he reaccionado…

- Tranquila cielo, no pasa nada. Ranma es un hombre muy comprensivo… - se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a acariciarle con ternura la cabeza.

- Seguro que piensa que estoy loca… - llevó la mano sobre su boca y las lágrimas volvieron a fluir - Solo hago que darle problemas… Solo hago que darle problemas a todo el mundo… Mis padres nunca me han querido – susurró - …mi padre, tal vez… mi madre nunca. Siempre me hizo de menos ante mis hermanas, nunca recibí apoyo por su parte cuando me interesaba por algo. Jamás tuve su aprobación para nada de lo que hacía… Era… - Akane encontró un nudo en su garganta. Levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos tierra sobre los de Diana - … Era como un cero a la izquierda en aquella casa. – Gimió con dolor- ¿Sabes? Siempre dicen que cuando te suceden cosas malas, o cuando tienes que valerte por ti mismo, te haces más fuerte y sabes afrontar mejor las adversidades de la vida. Pero yo no soy fuerte, Diana. Soy una persona débil, frágil, a la que en el fondo le importa su familia aunque yo no les importe a ellos. Y que necesita que al menos, por una vez… - las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, sus ojos vidriosos contagiaron a los de Diana - …¡por una sola vez en toda mi vida! Acepten algo a lo que yo quiero. Que acepten a quien amo…

Diana la abrazó, sufriendo con ella. Debía ser insoportable pensar de aquella manera. Sentir que tu propia familia te rechazaba sin motivo alguno, que no diera valor a nada de lo que hicieras o dijeses, tenía que ser una de las mayores frustraciones que una persona podría vivir. Akane era una mujer insegura, eso lo sabía desde que la conoció. Era dulce, amable, tierna, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Pero era esa bondad que irradiaba, esa pureza tan magnífica la que la convertía en un blanco fácil para todo aquel que quisiera hacerla daño… Por lo que sabía Diana de boca de Akane y de la madre de ésta era, que ella se parecía absolutamente en todo a su abuela materna. Eran como dos gotas de agua. Todos lo decían; la incompatibilidad venía porque sus hermanas y su madre habían heredado el carácter uraño, tergiversador y casi podría calificarse en ocasiones de perverso, del abuelo materno. Aún a pesar de sus inseguridades, era una mujer fuerte. Ya podía decirle el más reputado psiquiatra o psicólogo que no lo era, por que se podía tragar sus palabras, aunque sabía que un especialista jamás diría eso de ella. Era una mujer fuerte, luchadora. Había salido adelante siempre sola. Siempre era ella quién se daba ánimos para continuar, para conseguir lo que pretendía, desde que era una niña. Había superado una ruptura muy dolorosa en soledad. Pagado sus estudios, su apartamento, sus caprichos, encontrado un buen trabajo… Toda la vida que ahora tenía, todo lo que había conseguido, había sido por méritos propios. Sola. Diana sabía que, lo único que le faltaba a Akane para relanzarse, para dejar de pensar que el problema, que el error era ella en sí misma, sería alejarse de su familia, olvidarla… y disfrutar de su vida. Apoyarse en un pilar fuerte que la sostuviera, que la consolara, que la hiciera sentir especial ante el mundo, que la amara. Un pilar que había encontrado y estaba desaprovechando, pensado en si sería aprobado o no por su familia. Diana sabía que Akane conocía perfectamente que su hombre ya había sido rechazado de antemano, y si, por algún extraño motivo, fuese aceptado, no tardarían en encontrarle una falta. Y Diana, ya podía predecir cuál sería el inconveniente.

- Akane – reclamó su atención con severidad – No quiero que hables con tu familia ¿Me oyes? – se estaba enfadando, por el dolor que sentía por su amiga. Serían sus padres, pero no tenían derecho a destrozarla aún más. Ya la dejaron de lado hacía tiempo ¿Por qué tanto empeño en continuar reteniéndola? – No te conviene hablar con tu familia. Si necesitas cambiar de teléfono y de móvil, lo harás. No tendrás contacto con ellos, hasta dos semanas antes de la boda. Boda a la que irás si te encuentras como tienes que encontrarte…

- Pero… - susurró ella – Diana, yo… - sollozó - …ellos…

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerte tanto daño? – se levantó, irguiéndose sobre ella y recriminándola - ¡Olvídate de ellos! Tienes a tu propia familia aquí. Nos tienes a Sarah y a mi, y tienes un hombre que se ha pasado dos horas sentado al otro lado de la puerta, escuchándote respirar… - el asombro se reflejó en el rostro de su amiga - ¡No digas tonterías! La familia no tiene nada que ver con lazos de sangre, la familia es algo más… Las familias se crean Akane, con amor. Cuando una persona te quiere, es tu familia. Cuando corre para ayudarte, cuando se preocupa por ti, y te puede hacer reír y llorar… Cuando comparte tu buenos y malos momentos… Eso es la familia, no solo la sangre… - volvió a agacharse - ...Y tú tienes a la tuya aquí ¡Cegata, cabezota!

Akane la miró con curiosidad, frunciendo el ceño. Se quedó pensativa y, al cabo de unos segundos, habló con cautela.

- Diana… no… no me importa que no me quieran… Lo único que quiero saber es el por qué – agachó la mirada - …con eso me bastaría y no volvería a preocuparme nunca más de eso.

- ¿Quieres saber el por qué? – ella asintió – Porque te tienen envidia. – volvió a fruncir el ceño - Porque eres más guapa, más inteligente, más fuerte y más capaz que ellas para conseguir y hacer todo lo que te propongas en la vida. Por tu independencia, por tu valor, por tu bondad, por la ternura que desprendes… Porque siempre fuiste el centro de atención de todas las miradas. Porque sin proponértelo enamorabas a todos con ese encanto innato que tienes y del que ni siquiera te das cuenta Akane… Y eso cielo, las carcomía las entrañas. Porque nunca podrán igualarte, de ninguna manera y eso es lo que quieren… - y variando a un tono más jovial e informal continuó - Sin más, mira al hombre-modelo que tienes esperándote en el salón… Que parece que se ha escapado de una de esas fotografías que ponen en las cajas de calzoncillos Calvin Klein…

- Ya… - Akane rió fuertemente y después de las risas, la nostalgia - …no quiero perderle…

- Pues entonces, mi consejo es que salgas ahí y disfrutes con y de él… - le guiño un ojo, con aquello último - …Y dejes de amargarte y perder los nervios por gente que no merece en absoluto que te lleves estos disgustos… - Diana se levantó.

- Y… ¿Qué le digo? – y ella fue ayudada por su amiga para levantarse del frío suelo.

- Nada – contestó abriendo la puerta y saliendo al pasillo - Simplemente abrázale y déjate querer un poco… - la dio un beso en la mejilla y la sonrió - … Me voy ya, tengo que hacer algunas cosas… Además así podréis estar solos que es lo que necesitáis ahora. Te llamaré luego para saber cómo estás ¿De acuerdo?

- Gracias Diana… - susurró saliendo del cuarto de baño. Al levantar la vista, le vió al final del pasillo, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta del salón, frente a la entrada.

Cuando Diana llegó a su altura, le besó como despedida y le susurró algo al oído. Él le dio las gracias y esperó hasta que se marchó para volver su vista. Cuando sus ojos grises se posaron sobre ella, Akane se sintió vulnerable de nuevo, pero le reconfortó leer en sus labios un "Te quiero" acompañado de una sonrisa turbadora, antes de desaparecer dentro del salón, otra vez. Él la concedía su tiempo, para reflexionar y ella agradecía ese gesto. Cuando consiguió armarse del valor suficiente, caminó lentamente por el pasillo, sintiendo el tacto de la suave moqueta bajo sus pies desnudos. Deslizaba la mano por la pared, como si aquella trazara su camino a seguir. La vida estaba llena de casualidades, desdichadas casualidades. La noche anterior, había sido él quién no se encontraba bien, y fue ella quién le mermó con sus caricias. Y ahora, a la mañana siguiente, era ella quién necesitaba su consuelo con desesperación. Sí, sin duda era curiosa la vida… Cuando se encontró con el marco de la puerta, se asomó por él, despacio, escurriéndose por la pared, para terminar un paso por delante del límite que separaba el salón de la entrada. Entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo, con visible nerviosismo, como una niña pequeña que tenía miedo de recibir una reprimenda. Agachó la cabeza. Le había observado de reojo, allí sentado en un extremo del sofá jugando con algo entre sus manos. Akane se mordió el labio inferior y se abrazó así misma, habiendo sentido un escalofrío. Tenía miedo, por derrumbarse otra vez, por tomar la decisión de olvidarse de su familia que tanto mal la provocaba. De repente, sintió su mirada perlada yaciendo sobre ella. El silencio la abrumaba.

Ranma continuaba jugando con el mechero, haciendo equilibrios con él entre los dedos, mientras la observaba con delicadeza. Esperaba que ella se acercase por su propia voluntad, pero quizá, necesitaba un empujoncito...

- Anda… - habló con voz suave y tierna, estirando un brazo y haciéndole una seña con la mano - … ven aquí, siéntate conmigo…

Akane sonrió agradecida y caminó hasta el sofá. Se sentó de lado doblando las piernas sobre el suave asiento. Cedió con devoción ante su cálido abrazo y se acurrucó con amorosa delicadeza junto a él. Recibió dos jugosos y rápidos besos en la frente, y sintió como Ranma apoyó con extremo cuidado su barbilla sobre su cabeza, mientras comenzaba a acariciar, con su poderosa mano, sus frágiles hombros y bajaba dibujando su columna vertebral. Ante ese gesto que consiguió confortarla, Akane no pudo más que suspirar, sentirse afortunada, cerrar los ojos y aspirar su embriagante aroma. Movió su mejilla acariciando su hombro y amoldándose mejor en sus musculosas formas, como una elegante gatita somnolienta.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó en un susurro. Akane gimió un "uhum" afirmativo - ¿Quieres hablar? – Ranma se separó de su apoyo y se asomó un poco sobre ella, intentando verla el rostro. Ella alzó la barbilla, observándole fijamente, lo que le permitió comprobar como sus preciosos ojos del color de la miel estaban irritados a causa del llanto. La vió apretar los labios, negar suavemente y bajar de nuevo los párpados.

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos, en los que Ranma meditó la manera de hacerla sentir mejor. Akane, sin embargo, se limitaba a percibir el calor de ambos cuerpos entrelazándose y fluyendo. Escuchó el latir de su corazón, y se alegró por tenerlo. Sentía el movimiento de su caja torácica, subiendo y bajando con profundidad, al ritmo de su respiración y sin quererlo, acompasó la suya propia con la de él.

Cuando Ranma encontró una posible opción para hacerla sentir mejor, interrumpió la callada armonía, con voz casual.

– Oye ¿No te atiborrarías ahora de helado de chocolate con Brownie? – Se inclinó hacia delante, lo que obligó a Akane a separarse un poco y erguirse a su lado. Sus ojos terracota brillaron. Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en su preciosa y dulcificada carita y una afirmación efusiva fue echa con un entusiasmado movimiento de cabeza. Él la sonrió, mientras acariciaba su suave mejilla con la mano izquierda – Entonces, venga – se levantó de un salto, bajo la atenta mirada de ella - … acabemos con las reservas del país… - y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Vale… - respondió con una sonrisa, que caminaba hacia la carcajada feliz, aceptando su mano. Lo que no esperó es que su ayuda se convirtiera en un giro-vuelo y ella en un saco de patatas. – _Tiziano_, estoy afónica… - susurró mientras veía el mundo boca-abajo y se dirigían hasta la habitación - …aún puedo andar…

- No lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi… - contestó llegando a su dormitorio y dejándola con sumo cuidado en el suelo - … me sirves de mancuerda, enana – le dio un toquecito con el dedo índice en la punta de la nariz, la sacó la lengua y se retiró antes de que ella consiguiera embestirle con el anverso de la mano en el estómago - ¿Sabes que tus golpes ahí hacen daño? – se quejó juguetonamente.

- Pues imagina si te doy un poco más abajo… - susurró ella desvistiéndose.

Ranma sonrió con un almizcle de felicidad y tranquilidad mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio para recoger su documentación. Aquello sonaba mejor. Era propio de su Akane…

Eran las cinco de la tarde. Después de comprar una enorme tarrina de helado de chocolate con pedacitos de brownie, se sentaron en un parquecito cercano al centro comercial para comenzar a engullir la crema. Mientras que él abría la tarrina, ella comenzó a rebuscar en la bolsa de papel-cartón las cucharillas de plástico azul. Akane se encontraba mucho mejor. Pasear, recibir la brisa en su rostro y sentirle cerca eran, sin duda alguna, un buen remedio para sus momentos de flaqueza. Pero, aún así, su mente comenzó a elucubrar y divagar en una constante "¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí?" mientras su vista se clavó en su perfil sacando los cubiertos.

- Si cojo un resfriado ahora… - empezó a decir él, destapando el tarro - …me libraría de trabajar una semana… - levantó la vista al cielo, frunciendo el entrecejo como si estuviera meditando y después, la observó fijamente con una mirada juguetona – Así que, estoy pensando en comerme yo solo el helado.

- ¡De eso nada! – exclamó abalanzándose sobre él, quién estiró el brazo izquierdo hacia el lado contrario, mientras la impedía el avance apoyando la mano derecha sobre su estómago. Akane empujó un poco más, de forma divertida, intentando arrebatarle la tarrina que tanto ansiaba - ¡No seas malo! – sollozó como una niña, luchando aún por su capricho - ¡Dame un poco anda!

- Como sigas echándote hacia delante te vas a caer… - la dijo con una sonrisa mientras movía el brazo en esa dirección y veía como ella balanceaba todo el cuerpo de un lado a otro y sus irises se movían tras el recorrido que hiciera el helado de chocolate. Y apunto estuvo de caerse de bruces. Él la apretó contra sí, dejándola completamente pegada a su cuerpo, mientras Akane palideció de repente por el susto – Te lo dije – susurró para después besarla dulce y suavemente - …te ibas a caer… - finalizó vocalizando parsimoniosamente cada palabra y alejándose un poco. Tenerla tan cerca era una tentativa demasiado llamativa y no estaban en un lugar precisamente apropiado.

Saboreó sus propios labios después de que él se alejase de ellos. Le encantaban sus besos; eran cálidos, pausados, voraces, sensuales y arrebatadores. La provocaban una mezcla de sensaciones arrolladoras, que estaba dispuesta a "sufrir" por el resto de sus días. Finalmente, se sentó en el banco, a su lado, viendo como él sujetaba la tarrina entre sus manos y comenzaba a saborearla. Y Akane, no se quedó atrás y hundió la cuchara en la esponjosa crema, dispuesta a degustar cada mililitro de aquel delicioso helado, su favorito.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos. Ella disfrutaba aquella forma tan íntima de compartir sus momentos. Pensó en como la gente necesitaba constantemente hablar con la persona que tuviera al lado; ya fuera una cita, un amigo, un familiar, tu pareja, tu jefe… o incluso el vecino o desconocido con el que entras al ascensor. ¿Quién no había mantenido, alguna vez en su vida, una charla insípida en el ascensor sobre el tiempo? Era el tema estrella en los montacargas. El que inicia la conversación, es el que encuentra la situación incómodamente insoportable. Akane pensó que alguien podría sugerir colocar alguna pantalla en los ascensores en donde se mostrasen continuamente, y de forma actualizada, las temperaturas de las diferentes regiones del país. Así al menos, la conversación tendría otras amplitudes y no solo se centraría en el clima de la ciudad. Pero ellos no necesitaban hablarse constantemente, como la mayoría de las personas. Akane se percató, mientras saboreaba la cuarta cucharada de crema de chocolate, que siempre habían tenido esa complicidad. Desde el mismo principio. Y disfrutaban de esos silencios tanto o más que de los momentos en los que hablaban sin parar, porque así lo querían y sentían los dos.

Pero, sus pensamientos volvieron a remitirse a su primera pregunta "¿Por qué te fijaste en mí?" Y, directamente, decidió romper el cómplice silencio.

- ¿Por qué te fijaste en mi? – mientras que la formulaba, cogía otro pedazo de helado, esta vez con un trocito de Brownie.

- ¿Quieres una respuesta… - terminó de tragar - …directa¿O prefieres que lo adorne? – Ranma volvió a cargarse la cucharilla, raspando sobre todo los bordes superiores para evitar, al derretirse el helado poco a poco, mancharse la ropa y las manos.

Akane levantó los ojos un momento, frunciendo los labios, mientras removía de un lado a otro la bola de helado que le enfriaba toda la boca. Cuando tragó, pasó su lengua por sus dientes y después contestó, volviendo a introducir la cucharilla en la tarrina.

- Directa, sin rodeos… - elevó los hombros - … dime, sinceramente, que fue lo primero que pensaste cuando me viste.

Ranma ahogó una sonrisa. Perdió la mirada entre la gente, al frente, mientras seguía sujetando la tarrina en su mano izquierda.

- Lo primero que pensé fue que tienes una sonrisa preciosa, me encanta cuando sonríes – aclaró de inmediato y prosiguió- …y unos ojos muy bonitos y expresivos. Después me fijé en tu espectacular trasero – clavó sus ojos grises en ella – Y por último en tu voz… Y luego me imaginé qué tal serías en la cama y en cuanto tiempo soportaría vivir frente a ti y aguantarme las ganas de hundirme entre tus piernas.

Akane se tapó la boca con ambas manos. En realidad lo que ocultaba eran unas terribles ganas de reírse. Sabía que era fogoso, incluso para ella precoz a la hora de conocer el sexo, pero no esperó para nada esa respuesta. No sabía que tenía esa facultad de despertar esos deseos en un hombre y menos de un primer vistazo. Su sinceridad la dejó perpleja, y la levantó los ánimos y el auto-estima de forma efervescente. Ranma la observaba no muy convencido de si ella estaba sorprendida, asustada, ofendida, una mezcla de todo o contenta por lo que acababa de revelarla. Estuvo a punto de decirle un "Lo siento, igual he sido demasiado directo" pero ella le cortó las ganas con un intenso abrazo que no esperó y que a punto estuvo de costarles la tarrina completa de helado esparcida por el suelo.

- ¡Estás loco! – exclamó ella besándole en la mejilla estallando en risas - ¡Como una regadera¡Dios mío, como una cabra! – y empezó a darle rápidos besitos sobre los labios, uno tras otro, mientras intercalaba entre ellos y en susurros, dulces "Te quiero".

- Te estás acostumbrando a decirme cada dos por tres que estoy loco – dijo él con una sonrisa, recibiendo felizmente esos besos, esas sutiles caricias y cosquillas de sus uñas resbalando por la nuca – Y viniendo de una tres cuartos de psicóloga, terminaré por creérmelo… - no sabiendo muy bien como, Akane acabó sentada sobre sus piernas, a horcajadas. Lo que le permitió una mejor visión de ciertas partes de la anatomía de su mujer. Y el helado entre medias de ambos… muy cerca del órgano que le diferenciaba obviamente del género femenino. Lo que en cierta forma agradecía porque, le ayudaría a calmar los ánimos de su segundo cerebro que estaba comenzando a despertar, como siempre, sin pedirle permiso.

- Si, pero eres mi loco… - le dijo con una sonrisa, esa que a él le encantaba, recuperando su respiración normal, y con voz sensual - … y eso está en otra escala de valores…

- ¿Qué tipo de escala? – preguntó abriendo un poco los ojos y introduciéndose la cucharilla cargada de helado.

- Una que te gustaría seguro - Akane también se llevó un nuevo pedazo a la boca. Lo removió y continuó, reproduciendo una voz afrutada, aniñada y con tono picarón – En la que se incluye un apetito sexual irrefrenable contra ti y que está empezando a despertarse en este mismo momento…

Ranma notó como su segundo cerebro terminó de percatarse de la situación. Se encogió ligeramente, despegándose del respaldo del banco de madera en el que estaban sentados.

- Si estuviésemos en Italia… - agregó con voz tensa, desviando la vista hacia cualquier dirección menos en donde ella estaba - … haría algo interesante contigo aquí mismo. No sería la primera vez… – la miró un segundo. Akane se mordía el labio inferior, arrastrando sus dientes con sexualidad. Luciendo una mirada lujuriosa, deseosa, y una sonrisa extremadamente provocativa. La idea la estaba excitando - Pero no estamos allí y además soy… ya sabes… - carraspeó – …y conseguí eliminar tus antecedentes una vez, una segunda no me lo permitirían… Y ni te imaginas como son las penas en este país por provocar un delito de esa clase – agregó con la voz turbada remarcando las dos últimas palabras. Mientras, la sentía acercarse a su zona comprometida y que había tomado vida por si sola -… ya me entiendes…

- Uuuh, eso suena a una excitante amenaza – susurró ella, cogiendo la tarrina de helado y dejándola a un lado, sentándose y acomodándose en la zona clave – ¿Eso quiere decir que en Italia podremos hacerlo y no nos pasará nada?

- Que alguien haga en un parque a las cinco de la tarde, lo que estás pretendiendo que hagamos ahora, en este país, en Italia y en cualquier otro rincón del mundo civilizado no es una buena idea… - volvió a carraspear - Allí te lo puedes montar por la noche en un parque, y si por un casual te pillan, te animan a que sigas… - Ranma arqueó una ceja, sonriendo, acercando sus labios a los de ella – Así que, se paciente y espera dos semanas… Y te hago lo que quieras en cualquier callejón de la Toscana… - y de repente, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, rompiendo abruptamente todo el clima. Se dejó resbalar ligeramente en el banco, para poder introducir la mano en el bolsillo del vaquero. Akane le observaba un poco sería, con una mirada interrogativa – Perdona… - dijo él leyendo lo que se escribía en la pantalla, suspiró resignado y descolgó de mala gana – Me ha absorbido un agujero negro – contestó serio, desviando la vista hacia la izquierda, sobre la gente que paseaba, volviendo a colocarse en el asiento. Ella empezó a degustar el helado otra vez, sin quitar la mirada del perfil varonil - ¿Cómo? – agarró a Akane por la cintura y la colocó como si fuera una muñequita a su lado, reclinándose hacia delante después, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas – Espera, espera, repite eso – Akane le observó un poco aturdida ¿Cómo podía haberla movido con tanta facilidad? Ranma se irguió de nuevo y, en un movimiento que indicaba agotamiento, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando de nuevo – No me podéis dejar tranquilo ni tres días… - miró hacia ella, que seguía comiendo el helado observándole con un gesto inocente y ciertamente infantil. La sonrió y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, acercándola hacia sí. Akane se dejó mullir en él, disfrutando del tierno contacto – Vale, sí, dame veinte minutos… - y aplastó el teléfono en su mano

Ella se levantó de un salto, con una ligera sonrisa, colocándose frente a él con las caderas ligeramente ladeadas.

- ¿A qué hora vuelves? – masculló con la cucharilla del helado en la boca

- ¿No te molesta que me vaya? – preguntó con cierto aturdimiento. Se suponía que tenía unas mini, mini vacaciones, y que las pasaría con ella y ahora se tenía que ir y Akane se quedaba ¿tal cuál? La vió elevar los hombros y fruncir los labios.

- No… - empezó a mover la mano dando a entender que se despreocupaba. Ladeando la cucharilla con al lengua hacia el otro lado de la boca, masculló - …no te preocupes, si tienes que irte y te reclaman es porque será algo importante… - volvió a elevar los hombros mientras él se levantaba – Y sí – se anticipó antes de que hablara – estoy segura, no me molesta – y afianzó lo que dijo golpeándole juguetonamente con el puño en los abdominales. Y moldeando la voz, como si se hubiera enfadado entre gritó - ¡Lárgate ya! Cuanto antes te vayas, antes te tendré para mi sola…

- Pero te acompaño a casa – la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella, pero se encontró con que aquella pequeñita mujer tenía las intenciones de no moverse del sitio y además su rostro era más bien poco amistoso - ¿Qué pasa?

- Que puedo irme sola – contestó señalando lo evidente – Es más – dijo desuniendo sus manos – quiero irme sola. Soy mayor, aunque a tu lado parezca del tamaño de una Barbie – se acercó a él y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios – Además, así puedo probar si mi espectacular trasero tiene efecto en más hombres a parte de ti – le sacó la lengua juguetonamente dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivar el cachete que recibió en las nalgas - ¡Oye, que pica! – dijo frotándose la piel rozada y sacándose la cucharilla del helado

- Eso te pasa por decirme esas cosas… - la atrajo hacia sí de golpe y la besó como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera - … Pórtate bien - susurró retirándose y echando a andar en dirección contraria.

Akane se quedó en el sitio, con los dientes apretando su labio inferior y todo su cuerpo tenso, mientras le observaba alejarse entre la multitud, hasta que le perdió de vista. Cuando despertó de ese sueño erótico que estaba teniendo en mitad de un parque concurrido de mamás y niños, se giró sobre sí misma de un salto y caminó hacia casa, no sin antes descolgar el móvil y marcar un teléfono: Diana.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Cap. Publicado: 23 de Agosto de 2006 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Bueno, bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Pocas notas tengo hoy que dejaros, salvo que no se si la semana que viene habrá actualización. Como dije, quiero mantener un cierto avance de la historia mientras publico, para que no me pilléis, así que es probable que necesite la semana que viene de descanso para continuar avanzando. Deciros que ya comencé el capítulo en donde llegan a Italia, lo que os aseguro que es todo un logro... Así que bueno, es un consuelo :P

Espero que comprendáis, con éste capítulo, por qué Akane es tan histérica e insegura. No se si he plasmado lo necesario para que se entendiera mejor por qué ella es así y reacciona de esas formas tan exageradas. Pero bueno, lo intenté.

Ya sabéis que cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o apreciación son siempre bien recibidas evamgp(arroba)terra.es

**AnDrAiA **

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. -- 


	24. Capítulo XI, Parte IV

**- CAPÍTULO 11 -**

_**Cuarta Parte**_

Akane se sentó frente al ordenador, para redactar nuevas ideas y futuros proyectos, a las seis en punto. Después de hablar durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa por el teléfono móvil con Diana sobre "sus" problemas, quedaron en que ella la llamaría a la mañana siguiente para concretar la hora y el lugar de la cita, una vez acordado y trazado el plan con Ranma. Pero Akane, siendo casi las nueve de la noche, comenzó a preocuparse por él. Su marcha fué repentina. Ni él mismo parecía creerse que tuviera que dejarla allí. Fuera lo que fuese era importante, si no, el no habría desaparecido como lo hizo. Así que, su cabecita comenzó a removerse más bien negativamente, pensando que, quizá, su hombre perfecto había tenido que salir de viaje inesperadamente a algún país en donde la cobertura de comunicaciones fuera nula. O peor aún, que ese asunto importante podría haberse complicado y él no estar en decentes condiciones como para volver a casa para dormir en su cama, si no que estaría ideal para dormir en un quirófano ó en una sala de urgencias de algún hospital de la ciudad. Se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a menear la cabeza apretando fuertemente los ojos, borrando así esos pensamientos de su mente. Se irguió en la silla, como si se recompusiese de golpe. Suspiró. Volvió a mirar la hora en el escritorio de su ordenador mientras que castañeteaba nerviosa las uñas contra la mesa. Frunció los labios, estiro los músculos de su cuello. Miró el móvil, se levantó y camino por el saloncito con la mirada perdida. Y, de repente, dio un salto y un grito.

– ¡KIRA! – salió corriendo fuera del apartamento, cogiendo por el camino las llaves del piso de Ranma que quedaban guardadas en el cajón del mueblecito de la entrada, vestida tan solo con una camisola que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos - ¡Pobrecita mía! – farfulló removiendo el llavero, escogiendo la llave y abriendo la puerta.

La perra de pastor alemán ladró y apareció corriendo en la entrada de la casa, jadeando y moviendo el espeso rabito. Akane, como siempre hacía, se quedó de rodillas en el suelo y empezó a acariciar al animal detrás de las orejas, luchando juguetonamente contra su cabeza para evitar que la cubriera toda la cara de cariñosos lametazos.

– ¡Cariño! Seguramente que estás muerta de hambre ¿eh? - susurró ella con una amplia sonrisa, hinchando los labios como si fuera a darla un centenar de besos – Pobrecita, no te preocupes… - dijo levantándose - …ya estoy yo aquí para darte de cenar… - y caminó hacia la cocina. Con un toque descontento pero con trasfondo cariñoso por con quién estaba hablando, Akane se quejó – Claro, como ese tonto de Ranma se olvida de nosotras…

Abrió el armario bajo de la cocina en donde se encontraban las reservas alimenticias de Kira. Sacó uno de los botes, lo abrió y le sirvió la comida a la perra en su cuenco plateado de acero inoxidable. Mientras ésta comenzó por devorar la carne, Akane salió de la cocina y caminó hasta el salón en donde, su curiosidad innata, hizo aparición de inmediato cuando vislumbró el amplio mueble lleno de libros. Empezó a mirar los títulos, girando la cabeza en una dirección u otra cuando era necesario. La mayoría estaban en otras lenguas, así que no comprendía nada de lo que intentaba pronunciar torpemente en susurros. Si que vislumbró algunos libros en japonés y de autores del país, como por ejemplo "Gogo no eiko" y "Shiosai" de Yukio Mishima, o el propio "_Utsukushisa to Kanashimi to_" de Kawabata que ella supuestamente comenzó a leer la noche anterior. Observó mejor y se percató que todos los tomos que tenía de autores japoneses estaban escritos en la lengua nipona. Así que, dedujo que a él le gustaba leer el libro, a ser posible, en el idioma de origen en el que estuviera escrito.

– Vaya… - susurró con sorpresa y admiración, ya que a ella le encantaría poder hacerlo también. Kira caminó por detrás de sus piernas con paso lento y apaciguado y fue hasta el otro lado del salón dejándose caer a la izquierda de la puerta de la terraza - …ojalá supiera idiomas…

Akane paseó observando el salón en completo silencio, como si fuera la primera vez que estaba allí, como si fuera una casa extraña para ella la cual, despertaba una curiosidad insaciable que la impulsaba a desear conocer hasta el ultimísimo rincón. Y se paró frente al estante de los discos compactos, siguiendo el mismo procedimiento que con los libros. Observó los artistas y los títulos. Pensándolo bien, ella apenas había escuchado música del oeste, aunque en Japón se hiciera música del mismo estilo y género, pero estaba claro que no podía ser lo mismo. Hizo una mueca, elevó los hombros y se arrodilló en el suelo. Cogió un par de discos entre sus manos, leyendo los títulos de las canciones en la parte trasera de la cajita transparente, encendió el equipo de música, asegurándose de que el volumen estuviera en su correcta medida para las horas que eran, abrió una de las cajas habiendo dejado la otra previamente en el suelo a su lado y metió el primer compacto. La música empezó a fluir, esparciéndose por el dormitorio. Akane observó el equipo. Sonaba como si el compacto estuviera defectuoso y se asustó dando un respingo pensando que podía haberlo estropeado pero, a los dos segundos, aparecieron unas percusiones, lo que la tranquilizaron enormemente. Mientras escuchaba aquella música Soul, diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada a oír, abrió la caja del disco para intentar encontrar algunas letras que le dieran alguna pista sobre lo que estaba escuchando. Era inglés, una voz negra de mujer, curiosamente suave para lo que solían ser las voces negras, al menos por lo que ella tenía entendido. Pasó a la siguiente canción, y a la tercera y a la cuarta. Al principio se le había hecho un poco rara, pero a medida que escuchaba, a su oído y a su cerebro comenzaban a gustarle. Le parecía curioso como las personas, los sentidos, reaccionaban ante algo nuevo. Algo que, a pesar de poder ser muy similar a lo que estaba uno acostumbrado, podría resultar tan distinto al mismo tiempo e incluso al principio desagradable. Al fin y al cabo, era música Soul, había cantantes de ese género en el país, pero sonaba tan diferente… era más claro. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba escuchando la última canción del disco, el corte número trece. Los sonidos de las cuerdas de una guitarra conformaban el acompañamiento para aquella bonita voz femenina que traducía sonidos en un melódico inglés. La melodía la sedujo rápidamente, una balada. Se meció suavemente al ritmo de la canción, mientras cerraba los ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos, unos violines se armonizaron mezclándose de fondo, la percusión se hizo presente y los cellos y contrabajos aparecieron también en el acompañamiento. La voz cambió, dando paso a un cierto tono aterciopelado y rasgado. Los coros, hechos por esa misma voz se fundieron con la principal. Y, no sabiendo muy bien como, continuando con la mecedura y con los ojos cerrados, sintió como éstos se humedecían. Los abrió de golpe y paró la música con aturdimiento. Sacó el compacto e introdujo el siguiente. Tendría que averiguar qué decía aquella canción.

Una hora más tarde, después de escuchar cuatro discos más saltando algunas canciones; un piano, una percusión latina, un ritmo puramente fogoso que invitaba a moverse. Akane sonrió, no sabía ni siquiera lo que la letra decía, no aparecía nada en el libretito del compacto, pero aquella canción la hizo vibrar en deseos de moverse a su ritmo. Se levantó del suelo y subió un poco más el volumen y sin darse casi cuenta estaba moviendo las caderas y los pies al compás de aquella música. Según se deslizaba con aquella voz de hombre, se interrumpió dando paso a una voz femenina que cantaba en otro idioma que no era inglés. ¡Era un idioma latino! Akane se vio sonriendo con felicidad ¡Eso le parecía más llamativo y mucho más alegre! Seguía moviéndose y cuando creyó coger el tono del estribillo, empezó a tararearlo y a intentar imitarlo. Kira se levantó y se acercó a Akane y ella le tendió los brazos, como se hacía con los niños pequeños, invitándola a "bailar". La perra empezó a saltar y a moverse nerviosamente de un lado a otro, ladrando alguna que otra vez, jugueteando con Akane que no hacía más que sonreír y seguir moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Entonces terminó la canción, pero tal como acababa se introdujo en la sala otra canción que pretendía las mismas atenciones que la anterior. Un sintetizador y unas trompetas, una percusión que recordaban a los ritmos latinos y una voz profunda de hombre que comenzó a interpretar la melodía. ¡Esta canción era aún más potente y rítmica que la anterior! Akane dio un saltito y llevo los brazos hacia arriba, contoneándose como si fuera una sinuosa serpiente. Se acaricio el cuerpo sensualmente, flexionaba las piernas, bajaba y subía dibujando formas en el aire con su cuerpo, giraba, deslizaba sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, circularmente…

Ranma aparcó el coche dos manzanas más abajo de la suya. Se quedó quieto, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás, con las manos aún en el volante, maldiciendo en su italiano natal. Después, observó las carpetas que llevaba en el asiento del acompañante y volvió a maldecir acompañándolo de un "Figlio di Zoccola". Las cogió de mala gana, farfullando aún palabras mal sonantes en una mezcla nerviosa y colérica de idiomas y salió del coche. Caminó hacia el apartamento, en una penumbrosa noche en donde parecía que no quedaba lugar para nadie más, al menos en esa calle. Se echó una mano a la parte trasera del pantalón, asegurándose de que la llevaba encima. Cambió las carpetas de mano y empezó a buscar las llaves de casa. Torció en la primera calle a la izquierda, el parque quedaba a su derecha y pudo ver a algunas jóvenes parejas paseando, cogidos de la mano y muy juntos. Volvió a lanzar un juramento que estaba seguro enfadaría a uno que estaba, supuestamente, muy, muy alto, apretando las mandíbulas y tensándose de repente. Aceleró el paso sin darse cuenta y en unos segundos llegó frente al portal.

Cuando subió al ascensor le tentaron las ganas de pararlo, sentarse en el suelo y quedarse allí un rato tranquilizándose. Pero los deseos de verla se le hacían insoportables, al borde del delirio. Se frotó los ojos y gruñó de mala gana. Abrió la puerta y dirigió su vista hacia el apartamento de Akane. No, primero iría al suyo dejaría todo ese montón de carpetas en algún lado y luego correría a verla. Cuando introdujo la llave escuchó música procedente del interior. Primero frunció el ceño y después se formó una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. Meneó la cabeza y se metió dentro. Tiró, tal y como estaban, las carpetas al suelo, cayendo éstas como un gran peso muerto sobre el piso, y caminó hacia el salón. Cuando llegó, la observó bailando al ritmo de la música, saltando y moviendo las caderas. Ella parecía no haberse percatado de su llegada y Kira estaba demasiado entretenida jugando con aquella preciosa Dama como para dejar de divertirse e ir a saludarle. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos y una intensa emoción se apoderó de él súbitamente, con urgencia. La alegría y satisfacción de volver a casa y encontrarla allí. De verla tan llena de VIDA.

De repente, Akane se dio la vuelta y cuando le encontró, en vez de asustarse o parar, una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus carnosos y suaves labios y continuó aún con más energía, girando una vez y moviéndose con cierto toque sensual y flirteador. Saltando más alto y pronunciando cada movimiento.

– ¡Hola! – dijo ella con voz entrecortada, con el rostro ligeramente sonrosado y la frente perlada - ¡Llevo una hora saltando y bailando! – le sacó la lengua - ¡Me gusta la música que tienes!

Ranma levantó una mano en forma de saludo y bajó la vista mientras se carcajeaba. Elevó su mirada grisácea y la contempló. Era como si un bálsamo hubiera resbalado por todo él. Aunque aún seguía pensando en lo que tenía tirado en la entrada de la casa, la furia, la ira, el rencor, todos los sentimientos negativos, toda la presión se había esfumado dejando paso a un profundo alivio, a una exquisita comodidad y a una dichosa felicidad.

– Me alegro… - desvió la vista hacia el suelo, cerca de donde estaba el equipo de música, y se dio cuenta de que al menos había veinte cajas de compactos apiladas. - ¿Has escuchado todos esos? – preguntó con curiosidad

Akane atinó a afirmar con la cabeza y murmurar un "Uhum" al mismo tiempo que decidía que ya era suficiente de tantos contoneos y saltitos. Se quedó quieta, respirando agitadamente con el flequillo cubriéndole parte de la visión y el resto del cabello ligeramente revuelto. Observó sus irises grises¿Cómo podía tener unos ojos tan enigmáticos pero a la vez tan expresivos y deliciosos?

De repente, avanzó casi corriendo y se lanzó sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y las caderas con las piernas. Ranma la cogió al vuelo abrazándola, besándola con voracidad.

– ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó ella peleando por aire contra sus labios. Sus manos acariciando su cuello, sus mejillas, deslizándose por su azabache cabello y regresando sobre sus amplios hombros - ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Te he echado de menos…

– Luego te lo cuento – respondió él con impaciencia, ahondando en la pelea entre sus lenguas.

Caminó hacia el sofá y la recostó en él con pulcra y devota suavidad. Akane había mullido sus manos bajo su camisa, acariciando sus hombros y parte superior de su espalda y él, se había aventurado a algo parecido, con la diferencia de que sus manos se movían por entre los torneados y suaves muslos femeninos. Aquella fragante piel de deliciosa sedosidad le volvía loco. Entre besos, la susurraba con extrema dulzura "Ti Amo" y ella correspondía con gran complacencia, haciendo que, involuntariamente e inconscientemente, aquellas palabras pronunciadas por sus labios, provenientes únicamente de ella, se hicieran de vital necesidad para él. Ranma agarró el borde de la camisola y la deslizó hacia arriba, hasta dejarla reposando bajo sus pechos, sin descubrirlos. Se irguió ligeramente, parando de besarla y llevó la mano hacia la parte trasera de su pantalón.

Akane arremetió contra él e intento quitarle los vaqueros, luchando con los botones. Escuchó el sonido de algo casi macizo y metálico reposar contra el suelo y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sintió sus cálidos besos varoniles de vuelta, ésta vez sobre su cuello, su lengua dibujando suavemente caminos que se helaban con suaves soplidos, casi susurros. Akane gimió sonoramente sin darse cuenta e inmediatamente se percató de lo que aquello provocó en él. Antes de poder hacer nada, su lengua y sus caricias inundaban su boca, ahogando los sonidos que se desprendían de su garganta. Sintió sus manos que deslizaban su prenda íntima por sus piernas y sintió sobre éstas el roce del vaquero, que seguía la misma dirección que su tanga. El beso se profundizó cuando comenzó a sentirle cálido y duro en su interior y, de repente, el fuego quemó todo su ser cuando las oleadas de añorado placer se hicieron presentes. Akane se aferró a él como si la vida le fuera en ello y hundió sus labios en su cuello.

– Ni se te ocurra morderme… - susurró él juguetón, variando a un ritmo más intenso. Lo que provocó que ella lanzara de nuevos sonidos casi primitivos, que encarnaban el goce sexual – No hagas eso… - suplicó él.

El calor de su cuerpo se fundía con el de ella, en el exterior y en lo más profundo. Akane se sentía delirar, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio conteniendo sus gimoteos antes de hablar.

– ¿El que? – preguntó con inocencia, anidando sus labios sobre la ligera aspereza de su mejilla no afeitada – Que quieres que no… – le sintió profundo, muy dentro, golpeándola en algún punto que la hizo casi explotar de placer - ¡HAGA! – gritó y gimoteó la última palabra, presa de la nueva y satisfactoria sensación.

– ¡ESO! – chilló guturalmente y volvió a un ritmo más suave, sintiendo las uñas de Akane deslizándose por su espalda, provocándole cosquillas. Estiró los brazos y se irguió sobre ella, meciéndose en su interior. Observó el delicioso rostro, sus grandes ojos canela rasgados vidriosos, sus pupilas dilatadas – Bella… - susurró hipnotizado. Sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios acorazonados entre-abiertos – _Bellíssima donna_… - y volvió a hundirse en ella profundamente.

Akane abrió los ojos con sorpresa y chilló. No supo muy bien de qué manera lo hizo. Tampoco podía clasificar en que límite estaba lo que había sentido cuando la golpeó, casi con violencia, de nuevo en "ese" punto recién descubierto. Lo único que percibió fue que Ranma paró de inmediato y la observó con una mezcla de preocupación y desconcierto.

– Sigue… - suplicó con un hilo de voz

– ¿Te he hecho daño? – preguntó, mientras se agachaba acercándose hacia ella, besándola suavemente en la mejilla. Con esmerado cuidado y delicadeza, comenzando a moverse de la misma forma.

¿Qué responder? Por un micro segundo Akane creyó sentir dolor, pero en menor tiempo todavía sintió un agradable, excitante y ardiente placer que recorrió todo su cuerpo y que nació en lo más profundo de su interior. En el mismísimo "punto" que él había golpeado.

– No… - respondió en un jadeo, con voz dulce - …no me has hecho daño… - encontró sus labios y los besó, apaciguando su preocupación. Deshizo el beso con costosa dificultad, mientras sentía el agradable y suave vaivén, y le susurró sobre la mejilla sensualmente – No pares, sigue como antes…

Y él volvió a hundirse profundo, con impaciencia y voracidad en ella. La escuchó gemir de nuevo con aquel impulso recibido, la sintió aferrarse a él con temerosa necesidad. Sintió sus uñas rasgando su piel, excitándole sobremanera. Se obligó a contenerse, y se obligó a evitar escuchar sus jadeos, sus quejidos de placer y sus gimoteos. Iba a volverle completamente loco. Apretó la mandíbula, mientras su mejilla se rozó con la cálida y sedosa de ella, y cerró los ojos intentando evocar otras imágenes en su mente que le tranquilizaran. Pero no parecía una buena idea, ni posición, porque de esa manera los sonidos primitivos que escapaban de aquella garganta femenina llegaban directamente a su oído.

– Deja de hacer eso… - suplicó de nuevo, enterrándose aún más en su interior, lo que provocó otro gemido profundo y descastado de su preciosa Dama – Por Dios, 'Kane… -masculló con un tono que implicaba una dolorosa contención- …vas a conseguir desbocarme…

Creía que se estaba volviendo loca. Las irradiaciones de placer no dejaban de recorrer sus nervios, sus neuronas, sus células, su sangre, su oxígeno, su todo... Y el dolor se mezclaba en aquel juego sinuoso, excitante. No comprendía como podía recibir tanta saciedad con tan solo un impulso doloroso que se transformaba inmediatamente en un delirante placer que la dirigía al orgasmo impacientemente. Cuando le escuchó decir esas palabras, algo en ella se despertó, algo salvaje, primitivo y gutural.

– Hazlo… - susurró jadeante, con sus irises cargados de sexualidad – Quiero sentir… a ese salvaje que llevas dentro…

Le escuchó mascullar palabras mayores y entonces, sintió un intensísimo impulso doloroso, una estocada clavándose en su interior con saña y violencia. Y, de repente, un maremoto de olas placenteras bañaron todo su interior, una y otra y otra vez, mezcladas con el afligimiento al que estaba siendo sometida. Hasta que descubrió y sintió como algo se abría dentro de ella, cómo explotaba y estallaba en mil pedazos esparciéndose por cada rincón de su cuerpo, cómo el fuego la cubrió con una velocidad vertiginosa, abrasando todas sus venas. Clavó sus uñas en él con tanta intensidad que sintió la carne de su espalda abrirse, hundió su boca en su cuello, mordió, gritó, gimió, jadeó y suplicó porque no se detuviera nunca, jamás.

Ranma saboreó la mordida, con un quejido que se ahogó en su garganta, y sufrió con placer los deliciosos desgarros en su espalda. Más rudo, más dentro, más potente. Se clavó en ella hasta la empuñadura y no le parecía suficiente. Quería penetrar más, quería atravesarla, quería fundirse con ella.

Y cuando Akane llegó a la cúspide del placer, cuando creyó que ya no podía soportar una abatida como aquella nuevamente, que la sensación de desmayo comenzaba a adormecerla, descubrió que renació de nuevo el orgasmo en su interior como un ave fénix. Descubrió como se espolvoreaban todas esas sensaciones en cada partícula, en cada órgano de su ser otra vez. Rió para sí, porque de sus cuerdas vocales se negaban a salir más sonidos que aquellos que habían conseguido desbocarlo hasta producirla ese dolor tan endemoniadamente placentero. Y era tal, era tanto, tan intenso, tan satisfactorio que, a sus veintiocho años, saboreaba su primera relación multi-orgásmica.

Y, disfrutando del tercero, recibió el embate que finalizaba con aquel pecaminoso y lujurioso baile entre sus dos cuerpos perlados.

Escuchaba y sentía su respiración apaciguándose en su cuello. Lo abrazó y le acarició la espalda, deslizándose hasta su nuca en donde resbaló sus uñas con sumo cuidado. Le besó en la mejilla tiernamente y, entonces, empezó a reír repleta, intensamente satisfecha y completamente feliz.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó con voz dulce y entrecortada, moviendo sus hombros, intentando que él levantara la vista y la mirase con esos preciosos ojos grises que tanto ansiaba contemplar.

– Que ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Respondió él con voz ligeramente tensa, otorgándola un beso en su clavícula e irguiéndose, observándola – Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo ¿No crees? – Susurró con una sonrisa – No parabas de gemir y gritar… - intentó mirarse la espalda llevando la barbilla por sobre su hombro. Clavó sus irises zafirinos en ella nuevamente y con una deliciosa voz ronca, sensual y lujuriosa finalizó - … y clavarme las uñas en la espalda…

– Ya… - confirmó ruborizada, desviando la vista hacia la televisión apagada - …pero no podía evitarlo – y después, con tono fingido de enfado, le miró con el ceño fruncido y agregó – Si tu no te hubieras movido como lo has hecho yo no hubiera ni gemido, ni gritado ni tampoco te hubiese clavado las uñas… ¡Y mucho menos hubiera sentido tres orgasmos seguidos!

Ranma enarcó una ceja y empezó a parpadear más rápido de lo que normalmente lo hacía. ¿Había dicho tres orgasmos? Involuntariamente se le comenzó a formar una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

– Así que… - Akane le observaba con curiosidad. Ahí estaba, sí señor, el orgullo masculino floreciendo en esa cautivadora sonrisa - Ha sido tu culpa.

– Entonces… - la cogió de la cintura y la movió, colocándose él abajo y dejándola a ella reposando encima suya. Algo que Akane aprovechó rápidamente para acomodarse apoyando la cabeza sobre sus pectorales, acariciándole y dibujado formas en el abdomen - …quiero tener más culpas de ese tipo…

– Y yo espero que las tengas… - susurró feliz y sensualmente, mientras ahora en las manos de él las que acariciaban su espalda y sus aterciopelados hombros.

Durante unos segundos, solo escucharon sus respiraciones agitadas, fluyendo hasta la calma. Akane meditó sobre aquella forma de hacerlo. Fue hambrienta, violenta y en espasmos dolorosa pero, al mismo tiempo, tan placentera que la hizo temblar no una, si no tres veces. Tres veces, seguidas. ¿Cómo podía ella, que siempre había disfrutado de sexo amoroso, dulce, tierno… enloquecer con esa relación dura, brusca y tosca? Sentía su cuerpo aún ardiendo y toda su zona íntima inflamada e hinchada. Un ligero dolor empezó a marcarse por debajo de su tripa, sobre sus ovarios y no era el periodo, evidentemente. Era un cosquilleo incómodo que la recordaba aún esos embates salvajes. ¿Así era él cuando no se contenía en la cama? O ¿Sí que se había contenido¿Era posible que aún hubiera más fortaleza, más primitivismo?

– Ha sido la primera vez que he sentido algo así – susurró elevando el rostro, apoyándo sobre sus manos su barbilla, reposando éstas en sus pectorales – No es justo que cada dos semanas me desvirgues de alguna forma… - el empezó a reírse.

– Bueno, tú has desvirgado a mi espalda, hacía años que nadie me arañaba como lo has hecho tú… - aclaró bajando el tono de voz, agravándola con lujuria - …y a mi cuello también le has hecho algo parecido con esa mordida… - la dio un cachete en el trasero, con cierta fuerza impresa. Sintió como Akane dio un respingo y le observó con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta, quejándose silenciosamente – te dije que no me mordieras en el cuello… - espetó muy serio, agarrándola de nuevo por la cintura y arrastrándola sobre su cuerpo, dejando su sexo sobre el suyo, sus deliciosos labios sobre los suyos, cara a cara -…ahora me has dejado una marca y yo quiero hacerte lo mismo…

– No, no… - se apresuró a decir, intentando levantarse. Inútil, sus brazos la apresaron contra su cuerpo y antes de darse cuenta, sintió su boca apoderarse de un pedazo de su cuello. Percibió la succión y la ligera mordida, siendo intercalado con jugueteos de su lengua sobre la piel. Akane recibió una oleada de sensual calor, su rostro empezó a quemar y dentro de ella volvía a renacer el deseo - …Para, para, para… - rogaba intentando alejarse – Ranma para… - su voz empezó a ser acompañada de suspiros y ligeros jadeos.

– Eso está bien… - susurró él, cuando se alejó observando la marca que comenzaba a formarse en su nívea piel -…tendrás que cubrirte al menos por dos semanas… - recibió un golpecito en el tórax.

– Pero yo tengo excusa para marcarte. Si te vas por ahí, al menos tendré asegurado que en una semana no se te acerque ninguna guarra con ganas de hacerte cosas malas… - masculló con mal humor – Y si no, haber sido más feo – le recriminó, desviando la vista de él. Le escuchó reír.

– ¡Claro! En mi próxima vida me modificaré a mi mismo genéticamente cuando me esté gestando ¿Te parece bien? – Volvió a moverla, atrayendo su atención – Vas a tener muchos problemas para deshacerte de mi – confirmó serio, con sus ojos grises tan claros que podrían confundirse con blanco - Así que no tendrás la gran suerte de que alguna me lleve por ahí. Además ¿No te gustaría volver a sentir lo de hace un rato? – Movió sutilmente las caderas - ¿Cuántos has dicho que fueron¿Tres?

– Sí, tres… - dijo de nuevo ruborizada - ¿Así eres cuando pierdes el control? – Akane sonrió con malicia mientras se daba cuenta de que el color de sus ojos glaciares se volvía más oscuro – Vamos… no me mires así, si tú mismo lo has dicho. Además, ya me he dado cuenta otras veces de que te contenías… Tenías la misma mirada opaca y obscura de ahora.

– No he perdido el control – afirmó serio – Me he contenido – giró la vista, evadiendo el tema.

Ella se sorprendió de que él rehuyera. Llevó sus manos a sus mejillas y le obligó a mirarla.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó remarcando ambas palabras - ¿Por qué te has contenido¿Qué es lo que quieres que no sepa? – susurró finalmente con dulzura. Y él suspiró, apretando los labios.

– Di mejor, qué es lo que quiero que no sientas – Ella le interrogó con la mirada y él se sentía acorralado. – Vale, te lo diré… - dejó los ojos en blanco un momento y después, se confesó – Me vuelvo un poco…agresivo en la cama – resopló, sin mirarla – Se que una de las veces te he hecho daño y sinceramente, me he asustado porque pensaba que ya me había pasado. Luego, siguiendo como estaba no hacía más que gustarte a juzgar por tus gemidos y gritos… y eso me vuelve loco, literalmente – sus irises se volvieron más oscuros, casi azules ultramar – Y, creéme, me ha costado mil demonios controlarme… - la observó. Ella parecía inmutable, pero se recordó que las procesiones van por dentro – Esto es bastante raro pero… Bueno ya has visto como soy y… - se sentía atorado, las ideas que quería expresar y cómo quería hacérselas llegar a ella para que le comprendiera se le mezclaban de golpe. Así que, decidió decirlo sin rodeos. Sin menos rodeos – A veces me vuelvo rudo, moviéndome, muy rudo, pero además se me puede escapar la mano… – La sintió tensarse y mirarle anonadada, pero no se movió.

Cuando escuchó aquello no supo qué decir, porque no estaba muy segura de comprenderlo o, mejor dicho, de querer comprenderlo.

– ¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso de que se te puede escapar la mano? – estaba claro que era un pervertido, fogoso, apasionado y todo lo demás que ella adoraba, pero esa parte era complicada - ¿Qué podrías pegarme?

– No, no pegarte pero… - Ranma carraspeó – Quizá cogerte con demasiada fuerza, cualquier parte del cuerpo que me quede cerca y hacerte daño – la observó y para clarificar lo que quería decir, agregó – A Mei la abrí una vez la muñeca y erm… - el cuerpo comenzó a picarle. Ahí estaba, recorriéndole la culpabilidad, el auto castigo que se infringía así mismo por ser así - …otra vez la deje todo el pecho morado y varias marcas en…

– Para – dijo Akane, cortándole bruscamente, sentándose a horcajadas - ¿Me estás diciendo que si pierdes el control puedes cogerme una teta y presionarla tan fuerte que me dejarás moratones¿O que podrías cogerme bruscamente de las muñecas y abrírmelas¿O que me embestirías tan fuerte que me dolería?

– Te acordarías de todos mis muertos – contestó él frío.

– Hoy me ha dolido y me ha gustado – dijo ella, elevando los hombros - ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que no me gusta que me hagan un poquito de "daño" cuando están en la cama conmigo? Una de mis fantasías es ser sometida al fin y al cabo… y no creo que todos los días seas capaz de perder el control hasta esos extremos… - empezó a moverse sobre él, frotando su sexo desnudo sobre el suyo -…quiero que un día, pierdas el control así, tan bruscamente como dices. Quiero que disfrutes de mí al máximo, como yo lo hago de ti. Quiero conocer esa parte de ti y después, juzgaré si me gusta o no. Y entonces, hablaremos…

Ranma no respondió. Se quedó en silencio, observándola con la mandíbula apretada y los músculos tensos. Sintió como Akane paró de moverse, la vió acercarse y acariciarle las mejillas dulcemente.

– No te culpes por ser así… - susurró suavemente – Eso no te convierte en un mal hombre. No hay nada de malo siempre y cuando no te pases – le pellizcó en el pecho, haciendo que él reaccionara con un quejido - …y ambos estemos de acuerdo. No te castigues por eso. Prométemelo. – No contestó e insistió – Ranma, prométemelo.

– No puedo evitarlo – confesó – Siempre me siento culpable después. Por eso estoy tenso cuando me acuesto contigo, porque lo último que quisiera en este mundo es hacerte daño… - deslizó un mechón de su negro azulado cabello hacia atrás, acariciándola la mejilla en el camino, sintiendo la sedosa suavidad de su piel pulcra y blanca – Y disfruto contigo Akane, muchísimo – Deslizó sus manos por su estrecha cintura, resbalándolas hasta posarla sobre sus redondeadas caderas - Que no me descontrole no significa que no me lo esté pasando de maravilla. Lo único que hago es omitir una parte del placer que no me es imprescindible.

– ¿Por eso lo del látigo? – preguntó enlazando todo. Ahora comprendía muchas más cosas que antes era incapaz de entender. Él entre cerró los ojos, interrogativamente – Me dijiste ayer, cuando te acosé a preguntas, que te gustaba que te golpearan con un látigo, aunque no sus consecuencias – le besó, suavemente - ¿Es por esa sensación de culpa que luego te atormenta, por lo que necesitas sentirte castigado físicamente?

– Tú eres la psicóloga… – Respondió con una sonrisa forzada - Explícame porque me vuelvo tan agresivo – y fue casi un ruego – Nunca he entendido el por qué. Suelo controlarme bien, en todos los aspectos de mi vida. Manejo mi mal humor, mi mal temperamento, cualquier cosa. Pero cuando estoy en la cama con una mujer, si me excita hasta cierto punto, traspaso la barrera y noto como la agresividad me domina y no puedo controlarme hasta que acabo.

– La testosterona – afirmó ella, tumbándose a su lado con una sonrisa – Eres todo un hombre "macho" – le sacó la lengua, al observarle con aquel gesto desconcertado. Era la primera vez que le veía tan perdido en algo – La testosterona sabes que regula, entre otras cosas, la agresividad. Bueno, - Akane se removió, colocándose mejor de medio lado - …cuando mantienes relaciones sexuales tú y todos los hombres tenéis una tendencia a aislaros de todo lo demás y concentraros en lo que estáis haciendo, pero realmente ni siquiera sois capaces de centraros mentalmente en la relación sexual porque el placer físico os invade, os domina. – Movía las manos, como si quisiera hacer dibujos en el aire para reforzar su explicación - Lo que te sucede es que, tienes unos niveles de testosterona considerables, muy altos. De ahí tu voz bastante grave, tu gran capacidad para situarte en el espacio, memorizar recorridos, tu seguridad en ti mismo, incluso el trabajo arriesgado que realizas y una curiosidad, seguro que es la culpable de que seas zurdo – Ranma abrió los ojos descaradamente y movió la mano izquierda inconscientemente - Cuando te excitas mucho, tu cuerpo reclama a la testosterona porque vas a eyacular, así que por eso sientes que la agresividad te controla, porque en realidad lo está haciendo y dejas de poder manejar tu cuerpo como tu mente quisiera. No puedes controlar las reacciones químicas, ni las hormonas, así que, no te martirices más. – Le besó tiernamente, acariciándole las mejillas con el anverso de la mano - Eres más hombre que muchos, en todos los aspectos, desde el punto de vista químico y médico y desde el punto de vista de las mujeres. – Hizo una pausa y después, bromeó, intentando que el se relajase – Y también es la culpable de que te afeites por la mañana y que por la noche rasques, como ahora. – afirmó, refiriéndose a lo rápido que le crecía la barba - Y da gracias porque esté tan bien repartida que solo te crezca un poco de pelo aquí – acarició su pecho – y aquí – deslizó la mano hacia la parte baja de abdomen - Porque si no, serías todo un osito de peluche…

Ranma la miró y sonrió aliviado al conocer, de boca de una tres cuartos de psicóloga, el por qué de su reacción. Intuía que no se debía a ningún trastorno o trauma, pero no le cuadraba la idea de que la testosterona fuera la causa. Ahora bien, él nunca se paró a pensar en los reclamos que su cuerpo hacía de la hormona cuando mantenía relaciones sexuales, ni tampoco en el hecho de que, efectivamente, perdía totalmente el control cuando estaba muy cercano a culminar el acto. Bien, quedó tranquilo, ahora comprendía el asunto y le alivió tremendamente conocer que no se trataba de un trastorno de la conducta sexual. Se giró y la acarició la cintura con tantísima delicadeza que Akane sintió escalofríos.

– Por eso me gusta hablarte en italiano… - susurró él removiendo la yema de sus dedos por su espalda - …cuando lo hago me obligo a pensar en otra cosa que no es el placer físico, y al mismo tiempo me alivia saber que no te haré daño. Yo lo prefiero así, Akane, no quiero lastimarte.

– ¡Entonces no volveré a tener una noche muti-orgásmica! – se irguió, como si aquello la hubiera ofendido sobremanera – No, no, no – movió su dedo índice de lado a lado – Tu no puedes hacerme esto. No puedes abrirme las puertas del paraíso y luego cerrármelas porque sí – Le dio un golpecito en el brazo, con el puño cerrado – Además ¡Ahora puedo echarle en cara a Sarah que no es la única que tiene varios orgasmos de golpe!

– ¡Ah vale! Si es por echárselo en cara Sarah, de acuerdo – dijo levantándose y sentándose en el sofá – Estoy dispuesto a llegar hasta el límite de hoy – la dijo serio - Si noto que me paso, pararé en ese mismo momento, te estés muriendo de placer, estés en mitad de un orgasmo, me arañes, me muerdas, me grites, lo que sea. Pararé – se abrochó los pantalones

– ¿Ni siquiera aunque esté a favor de la propuesta de tu testosterona de invadirte todo el cuerpo? – susurró apoyándose en su espalda, abrazándole por los hombros, dejando sus manos caer encima de su esternón

– Puede que algún día… - deslizó su mano izquierda sobre sus brazos - …como excepción… - tomó su mano y la besó en el anverso – Ya veremos.

– Quiero que un día me esposes a la cama – susurró ella jadeante, intentando excitarle de nuevo –…y me vendes los ojos y me hagas cositas malas.- beso su cuello, mulliendo húmedamente sus labios sobre él.

– Eso me parece buena idea… - se giró para besarla profundamente, anhelando el contacto de sus bocas. Cuando se separaron se levantó caminando hacia el equipo de música y acuclillándose a recoger las cajas de los compactos preguntó, cambiando radicalmente de tema, excepto por la acción a la que se refería - ¿Cómo va el tema de Diana¿Has hablado con ella?

– Sí, la llamé antes – Se sentó en el sofá, mientras buscaba el tanga que tendría que estar en alguna parte entre los cojines – Me dijo que si nos venía bien quedar mañana por la tarde noche, y yo le respondí que hablaría contigo – se agachó y lo encontró, en el suelo.

– A mi me viene bien… - colocó las cajas sobre la encimera del mueble del salón

– Entonces mañana por la mañana la llamo para quedar a una hora concreta - Lo cogió y se lo puso, se estiró la camisola levantándose y caminó luego hacia él – Déjame recoger eso, que para eso lo he puesto yo ahí - se arrodilló a su lado – Por cierto, me gustaría que me tradujeras una canción…

– ¿Cuál? – preguntó curioso, sentándose y observando sus gráciles movimientos, su cabello corto capeado moviéndose frente a su rostro.

– Creo que no hay letra escrita… - agregó mientras buscaba el disco – Me gusta la música que tienes, nunca había escuchado tanta música del oeste a la vez. ¿Ves como vas desvirgándome en todos los aspectos poco a poco?

– No importa que no esté escrita… - dijo entre risas por su último comentario. Estiró el brazo y acarició tiernamente los filamentos negro azulados que reposaban sobre su delicioso hombro derecho. La tocó como si fuera un espejismo, un trocito de cristal, frágil - ¿Por qué quieres que te la traduzca?

– Me ha gustado mucho la música y me ha parecido que trataba de algo triste… - Cogió el compacto y lo introdujo en el equipo -…casi me hace llorar – levantó los hombros – Soy así de tonta, no entiendo lo que dicen pero me emociono…

– Eso no es ser tonta… - dijo él con tono conciliador y con cierta diversión – Eso es que la música te llega dentro, que te transmite algo, independientemente de lo que diga la letra. Se llama sensibilidad… - susurró y ella le observó con un gesto relajado, los labios ligeramente entre abiertos – Algo de lo que solemos carecer los hombres. – Elevó los hombros - Es culpa de nuestra testosterona.

– Ja, ja, ja – vocalizó ella con ironía – Qué gracioso…a ver si ahora te vas a excusar en eso cada vez que te convenga - seleccionó el corte trece y empezó a sonar la música, aquellas cuerdas de guitarra – Ésta es… - susurró ella emocionada. Para su sorpresa, Ranma se tumbó en el suelo - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella - ¿Te concentras mejor tumbado?

– Me gusta mucho esta canción – respondió en un susurro – Y siempre la escucho tumbado y con los ojos cerrados. – Tarareó la melodía que comenzaba con los labios cerrados, reproduciendo los sonidos, ahogándolos en su garganta. Cuando la primera estrofa pasó, acuñó - Sí, la letra es triste. Coge el mando y túmbate conmigo – dijo alargando la mano, atrayéndola cuando la tomó. Se recostó a su lado y la abrazó. Esperó hasta que la canción terminó, volvió a ponerla y empezó a traducirla en susurros a la vez que la suave voz de mujer cantaba – "_Se que te dije que no me sentía de la forma en que solía sentirme. Se que dije cosas que eran difíciles de aceptar para mi. Pero, por favor, créeme, que ahora comprendo el alcance del dolor. Pero dime, como puedo hacerte ver, cariño, que todo el daño que causé lo compensaría ahora. Y he tenido tiempo para mí misma y pienso que lo he entendido_" – Y comenzó el estribillo y sintió como ella se aferraba sutilmente a él – "_Nunca te eché de menos hasta que te fuiste. Creí tener tu amor asegurado, ahora me está matando. Y cada vez sucede de esa forma, justo como cuando te deje marchar. Y continúa, nunca te eché de menos hasta que te marchaste_" – El la besó en la frente, entre la pausa del estribillo y la segunda estrofa – "Y_ es divertido porque nunca pensé que podría sentirme de esta manera. Y si nunca regresas ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer¿Podré recomponer este corazón roto? Se que soy la única culpable. Se que te necesito en mi vida para que todo sea como antes. Estuve buscando a alguien, pensando que sería todo lo que necesitaría… Cuando el amor estaba justo frente a mi_" – Ranma abrió los ojos y la miró, cabizbaja – Y luego se repite el estribillo… - susurró con ternura, moviéndola en su abrazo. Akane seguía mirando hacia abajo – Oye… - y volvió a emplear ese tono dulce, pero luego lo cambió a uno con una pizca de diversión -…que acabo de realizar un acto heroico para mi especie. He podido escuchar la canción en un idioma y traducirlo a otro… ¿Crees que si alguien se entera me encerrarán en algún laboratorio¡Soy un espécimen único!

– Gracias – respondió ella riéndose, diciendo aquello con doble sentido; por la preciosa traducción y por hacer ese comentario que consiguió que sus labios dibujaran esa sonrisa y su mente se relajara. Levantó la vista, con ojos llorosos – Sabía que era triste…

– Voy a ponerte otra… - la guiñó un ojo y se incorporó. Buscó entre las cajas que Akane no había tocado. Seleccionó una de ellas y colocó el compacto. Después volvió a tumbarse al lado de ella, rodeándola los hombros con su brazo y pasó al corte correspondiente – Ésta es en español – explicó – Y es para ti – volvió a besar su frente - Y negaré rotundamente haberte traducido esta canción… - finalizó bromeando

– ¿Tan comprometida es? – preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, irguiéndose sobre él para mirarle a sus grisuras – Obviaste el detalle de mencionarme que también sabes español… - dijo con tono acusador.

– Cursi – aclaró, con una sonrisa que indicaba que a él eso y lo que venía le daba exactamente igual – Es cursi… - repitió - Dulce, amorosa… Como una poesía. De esas canciones que la sociedad ve mal que los hombres escuchemos… - cerró los ojos - Y no se español, solo lo entiendo.

– ¡Ah, claro! Solo lo entiendes, qué consuelo… - agregó con ironía. La música empezó a escucharse. Una guitarra y un fondo sonoro como si agua fuera vertida. Y la melodía comenzó con una voz tímida, aguda y dulce de mujer.

– _Me pasaría horas en tus ojos sin bastarme. Me quedaría días aquí en tus labios a beber. Me envolvería en el silencio blanco de tu arena. Y deja que llueva, deja que llueva. Caminaría por tu piel descalza y vulnerable, te ofrecería besos de los de sabor a miel. Me bañaría en tu ternura calida y serena. Y deja que llueva, deja que llueva._ – Y el estribillo se introdujo - _No quiero saber, lo que hay detrás, de cada gota de agua. Ven. Deja que el viento haga el resto entre los dos _– y la segunda estrofa se enfundó en sus oídos - _Me pasaría horas en tus brazos sin soltarme. Me quedaría días así, en tu cuerpo, sin pedir. Me encerraría en ese cielo, el que tú me acercas, aunque ahí afuera sea primavera. _Se repite el estribillo – dijo evitando traducir de nuevo. Sintió como ella se había erguido sobre él - _Me pasaría horas en tus brazos sin soltarme, me quedaría días así, en tu cuerpo, sin pedir. Me encerraría en ese cielo, el que tu me acercas, deja que llueva, deja que llueva. Y cuando quieras que yo te quiera, deja que llueva, deja que llueva…_ - y antes de que abriera los ojos, sintió sus labios, bebiendo de los suyos.

– Por este tipo de cosas, es por las que luego no me importaría sentir los embates de tu testosterona descontrolada… - él abrió sus ojos, grises como cómo nácar – Te quiero – susurró ella con dulzura, rebosante de amor, sobre sus labios - Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero y te quiero – dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Ésa sonrisa que a él tanto le gustaba.

– ¡Deja eso! – Exclamó mirando hacia un lado exasperado por sus insistencia sobre su recién descubierto apetito sexual – Ya te he dicho que a lo mejor, algún día… - dejó la frase a medio hacer, se levantó y la cogió en brazos – Tengo una idea – entrecerró los ojos y la apretó más contra sí.

– ¿Ah si? – preguntó sorprendida. Ahora mismo su cuerpo no estaba preparado para soportar una pérdida de estribos sexual de su pareja. Aunque su lujuriosa y pervertida mente lo estuviese pidiendo a gritos - ¿Cuál?

– Tengo un juego de esposas… por ahí… - llevó los ojos al cielo, en aptitud pensativa -… cerca de mi cama… - se mordió el labio inferior y apretó las mandíbulas - … y te tengo atrapada, sin escapatoria… - sus irises se tornaron obscuros, con un toque violeta - … y eres mía… -y su voz grave y sensual acompañó aquel cambio – Me voy a divertir…

– Oh, Dios mío… - fue lo último que susurró ella, antes de ser conducida por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Cap. Publicado: 08 de Septiembre de 2006 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Las letras de las canciones corresponden a Maria con _"**I Miss You**" _y a Ana Torroja_ "**Deja que llueva**" _por ese orden de aparición en el capítulo.

* * *

Una actualización rápida, chicos. Siento no dejaros comentarios ésta vez. Intentaré responder en el próximo capítulo a las opiniones que me habéis dejado en el anterior. Os agradezco enormemente vuestras 'reviews', leo todas con atención. Y, por supuesto, gracias también por leer la historia. Gracias, gracias y gracias.

Como dije, abrí una página web _(encontraréis el enlace directo en mi perfil)_ en donde iré colgando mis FanFictions, avance de proyectos, cursiodades y escenas eliminadas de los ya escritos, etc. Además de historias originales (_aunque todas realmente lo son, puesto que tiendo a escribir Alter Fics)_ que espero os gusten. La dirección de **Silver Sand** es http(/)es(.)geocities(.)com/(silversandweb)/

¡Nos leemos!


	25. Capítulo XI, Parte V

SEXO. Para qué negarlo, no puedes vivir sin ÉL

* * *

**- CAPÍTULO 11 -**

_**Quinta Parte**_

Retozó y se serpenteó en la cama antes de conseguir despejarse del todo. La luz de la mañana se filtraba a través de la ventana y se vertía directamente sobre su rostro pero, lo que en otros momentos la molestaría sobremanera, aquella mañana se le antojaba incluso delicioso. Aún extasiada y flotando entre las nubes por la satisfactoria noche que había pasado, decidió quedarse unos segundos más enredada entre las sábanas, boca arriba, recordando momentos concretos de la penumbra mientras perdía la mirada en el blancuzco techo. Y uno de esos momentos, o mejor dicho uno de los artilugios causantes, helado como el témpano, estaba marcándose en su trasero. Arqueándose sobre el colchón y a tientas con la mano, consiguió atrapar las esposas que habían sido co-protagonistas de su espléndida noche de amor y sexo. Estirando el brazo y cogiéndolas desde uno de los aretes, las dejó colgando sobre ella y comenzó a mecerlas. El sonido de la aleación la provocó placenteros escalofríos... Allí, observándolas, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo diferente que eran ahora sus relaciones sexuales. ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que llegaría el día en que exploraría las diversas facetas del sexo? Hacía unos años ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza ser ella la que dominara sobre el hombre y ahora podía hacerlo, y lo hacía. Ahora se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para ser ella quién propusiera los juegos, ser pícara e incluso pervertida. ¿Había sido siempre así y no lo sabía¿O era él quién estaba provocando el cambio? Se sentó en la cama con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, abrazándoselas, y con el ceño fruncido, meditando. Le parecía curioso percatarse de la ligera contradicción; su ex pareja la intimidaba para que ella hiciera lo que él quería, consiguiéndolo a la fuerza y, sin embargo, con Ranma, quién no ejercía ninguna presión sobre ella, hacia las cosas que en su antigua relación se veía forzada a hacer e incluso otras que ni se imaginaba. Era ahí dónde surgía la duda. ¿La libertad y la confianza que Ranma la ofrecía, la hacía despertar esa faceta sexual que podría estar reprimida en su antigua relación¿O esa libertad y confianza la estaba cambiado por la influencia de él o por el simple hecho de sentirse libre? Levantó la mano y volvió a contemplar las relucientes esposas. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, en sus labios estaba dibujada una enorme sonrisa. ¡Qué demonios! Esa era ella y punto. ¿Por qué seguir engañándose? Nadie la estaba cambiando, él no quería cambiarla. Ranma la estaba ayudando a liberarse sexualmente, a olvidarse de sus complejos, a sentirse preciosa debajo, a un lado o encima de él, a ser ella misma y a expresarse en ese ámbito tan íntimo de su vida.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, dejando las esposas sobre el colchón. ¿Por qué seguir buscándole tres pies al gato? Se preguntaba de camino al cuarto de baño. Era feliz y disfrutaba al máximo de su cuerpo. Gozaba de ser tocada y de tocar... ¿Por qué seguir pensando en lo que hacía o no hacía con su ex-pareja? Cerró la puerta con fuerza y se acercó al lavabo. Abrió el grifo y esperó a que el agua saliese templada antes de empaparse la cara y la nuca. Cuando terminó, cogió la pulcra toalla sobre la encimera de mármol y se secó el rostro con ligeros toquecitos. Mientras abría la puerta del baño, con intenciones de caminar hacia la cocina para devorar lo primero que encontrase y recuperar las energías perdidas durante la noche, su teléfono móvil comenzó a reclamarla desde el dormitorio. Maldijo mentalmente primero porque estaba realmente hambrienta y segundo, porque el dormitorio parecía más bien el lugar escogido por dos leones para pelear por su presa. Era digno de fotografiar. Observó las mesitas de noche, pero en ninguna de ellas se encontraba el insistente teléfono. Guiándose por su oído, finalmente se arrodilló en el suelo y se asomó por debajo de la cama... Ahí estaba el dichoso aparato brillando, vibrando y sonando estridentemente. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Estiró la mano todo lo que pudo y lo cogió a tientas. En la pantalla relucía el nombre de "_Diana Casa_".

—¡Estaba a punto de llamarte! —exclamó poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia los pies de la cama para recoger el níveo edredón nórdico —¡Lo juro!

—Te creote creo —contestó con reluciente ironía —Sobre lo de ésta noche...nos viene bien quedar a eso de las diez ¿Qué tal por vuestra parte?

—Se supone que no hay problema. Pero espera —se cambió el teléfono de mano y caminó hacia el salón — porque ni siquiera sé si Ranma está en casa ahora mismo —Se asomó a la cocina y se percató de que un plato con diferentes dulces parecían esperarla sobre la encimera, al lado del frigorífico. Mientras se acercaba preguntó —¿No ha habido mejoras con Mike ésta noche?

—Absolutamente nada. Es más, ha estado especialmente distante desde que le propuse quedar con vosotros... - hubo una pequeña pausa —Él como siempre tan sociable ¿sabes?

Akane frunció los labios con desagrado al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga. Era una situación verdaderamente extraña... Sonrió emocionada al ver la nota que yacía al lado del platito y que decía "Buenos días _Dama_. Me hubiera encantado poder despertarte como merecías, pero mi proovedor de esposas me ha llamado para que vaya a recoger otro par más. Imagina lo que haré contigo ésta noche, _bella_. Regresaré sobre las cinco y ¡no te olvides de llamar a Diana!" Mientras resbalaba sus dientes sobre su labio inferior una sonrisita se dejó escuchar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Diana desconcertada

—Que Ranma no está en casa... —le confirmó sin ninguna preocupación, cogiendo uno de los dulces y mordiéndolo.

—¿Y desde cuando eso te alegra? Pensé que te encantaba tenerlo cerca.

Akane se giró para salir de la cocina, pero un fosforito post-it amarillo pegado a la nevera llamaba irremediablemente su atención: "Llama a Diana".

—¡Y me gusta! —Decía tragando el trozo la galletita y yendo hacia el salón de puntillas como si pretendiera darle un susto a alguien —Pero me ha escrito una nota, que ha puesto al lado de un plato de dulces para desayunar, en el que al final me recordaba que te llamase. Y otra pegada en la nevera que dice lo mismo. Me da la sensación de que ha dejado post-it fluorescentes por todas partes que dicen "Llama a Diana".

— Qué mono... —suspiró con nostalgia —Las únicas notas que Mike me dejaba siempre decían "Nos vemos a las siete, nena".

—¡Dios mío, tienes que dejar de juntarte con Sarah! —exclamó como si el pánico la desbordara —¡Ya hablas como ella¡Pareces su clon! —y llegó al salón y, en efecto, en la televisión, en la mesita, en el estante de los libros, en la lámpara... Había post-it pegados en todos los lugares posibles sin que se llegara a empapelar el cuarto. Estirando la mano libre arrancó de la puerta uno de los papelitos, jugueteando con él entre sus dedos —El apartamento de Ranma parece un limón gigante —masculló dando otro mordisco a la galleta y apoyándose en el marco. La sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en sus labios —. A las diez estará bien.

Seis horas más tarde, después de haberse pasado la mañana leyendo, Akane rebuscaba en la cocina algo que preparar para comer y que no supusiera ningún riesgo de incendio. Después de indagar cerca de diez minutos por todos los armarios, se percató de algo interesante, especialmente proviniendo del apartamento de un hombre ¡Ranma no tenía ni una sola lata de conservas¡Genial¡Maravilloso! Eso quería decir que el cien por cien de las posibilidades se dirigían a una previsora llamada a los bomberos de su parte antes de que empezara a cocinar cualquier cosita de nada y todo se consumiera por las llamas. Ella y sus malas dotes culinarias. Resopló.

¿Y dónde demonios estaba? Había intentado localizarle de todas las maneras existentes pero le fué imposible; su móvil no estaba disponible. Ni siquiera pudo hablar con Naomi, lo que la hizo preocuparse sobremanera. Caminó por la cocina sistemáticamente, formando círculos, mientras sopesaba las posibilidades de la incomunicación de su pareja y se daba golpecitos con el índice sobre la mejilla, pensativa. ¿Quería decir aquello que podía haberse ido de viaje¿Sin despedirse¿Sin una llamada, un mensaje, una nota¿Cualquier cosa? Le había pasado algo. Eso era. Sí, tenía que serlo, porque si no Naomi le hubiese cogido el teléfono para tranquilizarla, pero no, la "secretaría" parecía haber sido tragada por la tierra. ¡Ay Dios¡Le había pasado algo! Dió un salto en medio de la cocina, mientras sentía como su corazón se desbocaba. No, Ranma no estaba bien, podía presentirlo.

Entonces, cuando creyó que la agonía la trastornaría del todo, escuchó como unas llaves se introducían en la cerradura. Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada para encontrar a una Kira fatigada, con el rabo gacho, y a un Ranma tan empapado como si el diluvio hubiera decidido caer únicamente sobe él.

—¿Dónde has estado? —gritó cerca de la histeria— Y ¿De dónde vienes así?

—Del gimnasio —dijo sin más, observándola con cautela y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Así que me dejas miles de notas para que me acuerde de llamar a Diana, pero no eres capaz de dejarme alguna que ponga que te has ido al gimnasio para evitar que me vuelva loca de preocupación ¿No? —gritó gesticulando exageradamente, poniendo, finalmente, los brazos en jarras —¡Llevo llamándote toda la mañana¡Naomi tampoco me lo coge!

—Lo siento _Dama _—se disculpó con ojos tristones mientras se acercaba a ella —, no creí que fuera a tardar tanto. Además, tuve que llevar a Kira a una revisión y eso me quitó cerca de tres horas —agachándose lo suficiente como para quedar a la altura de aquellos preciosos ojos acaramelados, susurró utilizando un tono lleno de divertida culpabilidad —¿Perdonas a éste pobre desmemoriado?

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —adelantó el dedo índice y le empujó con él, amenazándole —La próxima vez te castigaré —observando la sonrisa traviesamente placentera que comenzó a dibujarse en el condenadamente atractivo rostro de él, se apresuró a aclarar —... ¡Y no de ninguna forma que te guste, pervertido! —consiguiendo que aquel gesto lujurioso se convirtiera en uno lleno de decepción.

Akane se giró caminando altanera, digna, como si hubiera ganado alguna clase de batalla que ambos peleaban. A drede, movía sus caderas sinuosamente, sabiendo que él la estaba mirando fijamente, y se encamino por el pasillo con dirección al dormitorio pero, antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta de la cocina, se sintió volar en el aire. Ranma la había cogido por la cintura y, moviéndola como si se tratase de una bufanda, la colocó entre sus brazos.

—Vamos a darnos una ducha —susurró sobre su cuello, saboreándolo justo después con un profundo mordisco. El gemido placentero que escapó de los labios de ella casi le hace caerse de bruces al suelo —No hagas eso... todavía.

—¿El qué? —preguntó imitando una aniñada inocencia que sabía sólo hacía que excitarle aún más. Y justo después, le escuchó blasfemar, al mismo tiempo que con su mano izquierda, con la que podía casi rodearla por completo, comenzaba a masajear uno de sus pechos con firmeza.

Akane llegó a pensar que Ranma debía esconder algún tipo de estimulante por la casa. No era normal que tras una mañana completa en el gimnasio y habiendo llegado al apartamento como había llegado, tuviera la energía suficiente para mantenerla toda la tarde ocupada con la exploración de su cuerpo. Y aún más increíble era que tuviera aquel desparpajo para salir al encuentro con Diana y su prometido, cuando ella estaba agotada.

Y la conclusión era que llegaban tarde. Muy tarde. Pero, lo que había conseguido que ella le sacará al menos un par de metros a Ranma de ventaja en la carrera por llegar, era que había averigüado la forma en la que él tenía pensado sonsacarle a Mike lo que le sucedía. Tras diez minutos de revoloteo y un par de paradas abruptas en medio de las aceras por donde caminaban, su italiano de ojos azules había desembuchado para que dejara de rondarle.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —gritó moviendo mucho los brazos y parándose en seco, girando en redondo para encararle —¡No puedes Ranma!

—_Dama_ —estuvo a punto de chocar contra ella, pero consiguió parar a tiempo. Poniéndose los puños en las caderas, añadió —Te aseguro que tengo mucha más experiencia que tú en sonsacarle a la gente lo que quiero.

—¡Emborracharle para saberlo es inmoral! —gritó volviendo a caminar hecha una furia —¡Un abuso! -volvió a pararse y ésta vez si que él se tropezó con ella y la empujó un poco. Con el ceño fruncido se giró para acusarle —¿No te remuerde la conciencia, ni un poquito, hacerle eso a Mike? —Ranma dejó los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y a vosotras no os remuerde la conciencia, ni un poquito, el pedirme a mí que interrogue a Mike para que luego os cuente lo que me ha dicho confidencialmente? —masculló en un tono ciertamente sombrío. Akane abrió la boca, dispuesta a reprocharle, pero tan pronto como lo hizo la cerró. Frunció los labios y se quedó pensativa contemplando el cielo. Después, con ojos lastimeros, le miró fijamente. Ranma sonrió para sí mismo; su _Dama_ se había dado cuenta de que todos eran partícipes de ése juego y de que los tres tenían sus motivos para sentirse culpables. Tomó el rostro de Akane en sus manos, con una ternura infinita —Sé lo que tengo que hacer y sé hasta donde tengo que llegar. Si queréis saberlo, no hay otra forma. Dime; sí o no —Ella asintió lentamente no demasiado convencida. Ranma se acercó y la besó con suavidad, susurrándole después sobre sus aterciopelados labios —Confía en mí, _bella_.

Akane y Diana bailaban en la pista de baile de la planta baja, al ritmo de la apabullante música pop, rock y dance. Dejando a los hombres en la barra, charlando animosamente, ambas se habían distanciado lo suficiente para que Mike no sospechara nada y para no quitarles la vista de encima. Eran hombres, pura testosterona intoxicándose con alcohol. Sencillamente no podían permitirse el lujo de no vigilarles.

Tras media hora bebiendo, las dos comenzaron a impacientarse y a preocuparse, especialmente Diana.

—¡¿No crees que ya han bebido suficiente?! —gritó al oído de Akane.

—¡No estoy segura! —Miró hacia ellos. Era curioso porque Mike estaba prácticamente tumbado sobre la barra del bar mientras que Ranma parecía estar en perfecto estado. Eso no le cuadraba en absoluto, especialmente porque le había visto ingerir una cantidad de alcohol lo suficientemente elevada para que, al menos, se tambaleara un poquito —¡A lo mejor si nos acercamos lo estropeamos! —Diana elevó los hombros, mirándola indecisa —¡Deberíamos esperar un poco mas!

Ambas giraron sus vistas hacia ellos, sin dejar de bailar, contemplándoles con curiosidad. Entonces sucedió. Las dos echaron a correr todo lo rápido que podían, mientras sorteaban a la gente.

—Eshperaaa, eshpera... —balbucía Mike apoyado en la barra, contemplando con ojos vidriosos a un Ranma que fingía su embriagez -¿Me eshhtás diciendo queee... tú —levantó una mano, señalándole —...encooontrasshte a tu herrrmano, follándosee a tu novia?

—Sssi —contestó cogiendo la copa de whiskey que tenía en frente y bebiéndola de un trago. Se dijo que debía dejar de beber, porque aquellos recuerdos comenzaban a descontrolarle con el alcohol que estaba ingiriendo. Pero tener a Mike repitiendo cada palabra que él decía, no ayudaba en absoluto. De repente, el prometido de Diana estalló en una carcajada que llamó la atención de las personas que estaban a su lado y, al mismo tiempo, golpeaba la tabla al ritmo de las risas. Ranma estrelló la copa con fuerza contra la barra, ligeramente descontrolado. Estuvo a punto de romperla.

—Sherráaa hijoo putaa tu hermanooo —mascullaba entre carcajadas, perdiendo el equilibrio hacia delante. Consiguió recolocarse en el taburete, aunque le costó bastante situarse —Chst, auuunque te voy a decir que... —hipó —si esshtaba tan buena como Akane...yooo tammbién me la hubieraaa tirado —y volvió a carcajearse con fuerza. Ranma presentía que Mike estaba a punto de irse de la lengua; pero le estaba costando horrores contenerse las ganas de golpearle.

—¿Y quéee pasa con Dianaaa? —preguntó fingiendo que se le trababa la lengua, como si no pudiera hilar pensamientos —¿Me la regaalaaas?

—Toooda tuya... —se apoyó con el brazo derecho sobre el borde de la encimera, mientras que le hacía una seña descoordinada con la mano para que se acercara —Veeen, veen...Miiraa, voy a coontarte un secreto, pero tú shshsh —se llevó el dedo índice estirado sobre los labios justo antes de proseguir —Diiiana yaa no me pooone. Llevaaamos taaaaaaaaanto tiemmpo juntos —Se irguió de repente, solemente, orgulloso —queee para mí, es como shii fuera mi heerrmana. ¡Me hee acosshhtumbrado a ellaa! —Ranma asentía con una sonrisa fingida, como si comprendiera a la perfección lo que Mike le contaba. Estaba a punto de lanzarse contra él, y no era el alcohol el que le estaba provocando aquellos deseos —Shinn embargo Akaaane —Mike volvió a echarse sobre la barra. Inmediatamente Ranma se tensó, como un león al acecho esperando el momento propicio para atacar —¿Perooo tú hassh vishhto el cuulo que tieeene? —Volvió a carajearse —¡Perrro cooomo no se lo vaas a veer¡¡Shiii te la tiiiras!! Peero¡eh! —bajó el volumen de su voz, a lo que pretendía ser un susurro —Cuuuando te caanses de ellaaa, esshhpero que mee la dejeees. A eessheee culooo yo le haríaa uunn... —la voz se le quebró.

Suficiente. Ranma tuvo suficiente. Su puño se lanzó contra el fláccido abdomen de Mike, en un golpe seco y preciso que se incrustó justo sobre el diafragma, para dejarle sin un rastro de aire en el cuerpo. El hombre se contorsionó hacia delante, ahogándose y peleando por respirar, pero él le sujetó por la camisa antes de que se golpeara contra la barra del bar o cayera al suelo, evitando así que nadie de los estaban cerca se percatara de lo sucedido. Si algo tenía aprendido, era que no debía llamar la atención.

—Vamos a dejar una cosa muy clara —masculló con las mandíbulas apretadas. Su voz nítida y grave, cargada de ira, de celos, del sentido de la posesión e invadida por los recuerdos de la traición de su hermano. Se acercó , prácticamente rígido, hasta el oído de ése miserable —Akane es mía —Estuvo a punto de soltarle y agarrarle por la garganta. Sabía que la sensación de asfixia sería mucho más latente, y él disfrutaría viendo como ése cabrón sufría por lo que había dicho, por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a Diana. No soportaba la idea de que SU Akane estuviera en los pensamientos lascivos de ése cretino —Y si la tocas, la hablas, la rondas, la llamas... —cada palabra era declamada a la perfección, remarcando casa sílaba —... incluso si solo se te ocurriera pensar en ella, ten por seguro que no solo recibirás un golpe en el estómago —Alejándose lo suficiente, se colocó frente a frente, clavando su gélida mirada, dura como el acero, sobre la despreciable beoda de Mike —¿Entendido?

—¡Te has vuelto loco! —gritó Diana corriendo hacia ellos, interponiéndose entre los dos. Ranma desvió la vista hacia Akane, quién se quedó un poco rezagada, y a punto estuvo de arrepentirse de todo aquello cuando contempló cómo ella le observaba; con gesto decepcionado. Soltó a Mike rápidamente y Diana corrió a sujetar a su prometido, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho masculino —¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo?!

Pero Ranma no podía soportar la idea de que Akane fuera la fantasía sexual de un cabrón como ése que estaba haciendo sufrir tanto a la mujer que supuestamente amaba y a la que había pedido matrimonio. Y unido a la imágen fugaz que se le presentaba en esos momentos de Mei en la cama con su hermano, la frialdad, la rabia y la ira volvieron a apoderarse de él como un mar embravecido en donde las olas golpeaban y ahogaban con fiereza todo lo que encontraban por delante. Despreocupadamente, sacó varios billetes que dejó sobre la barra, entre las dos últimas copas que él y Mike habían tomado.

—Te engaña —anunció elevando la voz, girándose y contemplando fijamente a Diana. No pudo evitar desviar un segundo sus pupilas hacia Akane y retornarlas rápidamente sobre la primera. Parecía aterrorizada e incrédula y su vista fué posándose de un hombre a otro hasta que, de repente, dió varios pasos hacia atrás, acercándose a Akane, cómo si todo encajara en su sitio. Ranma se adelantó y se apresuró a sujetar a Mike, quién tenía el rostro enrojecido y aún continuaba peleando por aire. Echándose uno de los brazos del tipo por sobre los hombros y enrollando uno de los suyos al rededor de la cintura del hombre, Ranma caminó fuera de la discoteca, seguido de ambas mujeres.

—Ranma —susurró Akane una vez fuera, abrazando a su amiga —¿Qué te ha dicho?

Él no contestó y siguió andando en busca del coche de Diana. Mike balbucía inteligiblemente, mientras recobraba el aliento. Ranma solo sentía deseos de dejarle caer en la acera a peso muerto, darse la vuelta e irse a desfogar su ira contra algo duro y pesado; inflingirse dolor físico, era en ocasiones, la única manera que tenía para aliviarse. Finalmente, tras unos minutos arrastrándole, divisó el coche. Cuando llegó a él, apoyó a Mike contra la carrocería y se alejó, observando como se tambaleaba en busca del equilibrio. Diana se acercó y le sostuvo temblorosamente.

—Ranma, gracias por tu ayuda —susurró con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas que procuraba contener —. Gracias a los dos, de verdad.

—Diana —intervino Akane —...quieres que te...

—Marchaós a casa —interrumpió mientras con una mano sujetaba a Mike, para evitar que se derrumbara, y con la otra abría la puerta del co-piloto—. Ya es muy tarde y estaréis cansados. Me las arreglaré.

Ambos esperaron hasta ver como el coche conducido por Diana se alejaba por la solitaria carretera y cuando, desapareció, Akane se giró y miró fijamente a aquellos ojos grises que relucían en la oscuridad como plata líquida. Y, cuando a punto estuvo de comenzar a reprocharle su comportamiento él se lo impidió con su ronca voz.

—Lleva tú el coche, yo he bebido demasiado —le lanzó las llaves al aire, sin preocuparse por si las cogía o no —. Cuando lleguemos a casa contestaré a todas las preguntas y soportaré todos los gritos que quieras darme por lo que he hecho ahí dentro. Pero ahora no, Akane.

Ella se limitó a fijar su mirada sobre la silueta masculina cuando se giró y comenzó a caminar en la dirección en donde se encontraba el coche. Nunca había visto aquellos ojos grises tan brillantes, tan feroces, tan cargados de algún sentimiento profundo y negativo, que incluso ella pudo sentir el dolor que él estaba padeciendo. Un dolor que no lograba entender. Era como si el asunto le hubiera afectado personalmente y eso la hizo temblar de preocupación e impaciencia. Corrió por la acera hasta darle alcance y caminó a su lado, sin tocarle, sin hablarle, mientras aún seguía estupefacta por el hecho de que ni siquiera se tambalease un poco.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Cap. Publicado: 18 de Enero de 2007 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

¡Hola¡¡Feliz año 2007 a todos!! Espero que hayáis tenido unas buenas fiestas y que los Reyes se hayan portado bien ;) Mi particular regalito de Reyes, un poquito atrasado eso sí... la parte del capítulo cinco que me ha costado horrores re-escribir. (_Queda una parte más, la seis, para que éste capítulo finalice_) Espero que me digáis qué os ha parecido. 

Por si queda algún despistado, perdí todo el archivo de ésta historia, así que todo lo que llevaba adelantado por escrito y que no publiqué se perdió (_el capítulo doce entero, por ejemplo, se ha esfumado_) así que, es por ése motivo por el que he tardado tantísimo en actualizar con ésta parte que yo considero un tanto en baja forma :P Vamos, que no esperéis ni de casualidad el ritmo que llevaba antes. Para la próxima parte tendréis que esperar otro tanto.

No sabéis lo que me cuesta re-escribir cada cosa, porque tiendo a ser muy insegura con las cosas que escribo, así que imaginad ahora... siempre que re-escribo alguna parte me vuelvo loca diciéndome a mí misma "_no es tan buena como lo primero que escribiste y que perdiste por no tener trescientas copias de seguridad_". En fin, tendremos todos que tener paciencia :P

Muchas Gracias a todas las personas que han contactado conmigo a través de e-mail para saber qué sucedía con la historia y a quienes me animaron después de saber lo que había pasado. De verdad que agradezco infinitamente a todos los que se han preocupado, a los que habéis tenido una paciencia infinita, dejándome mi tiempo y mi espacio para poder proseguir con ésta historia y a todos los que me habéis hecho llegar vuestras palabras de ánimo y aliento. Me han ayudado muchísimo. Sinceramente, gracias. Gracias a todos por estar ahí.

Aprovecho para recordaros que abrí una página web llamada **Silver Sand es(.)geocities(.)com(/)silversandweb** en donde coloco primero todo lo que publico y además, dejo todos los fanfictions que vaya escribiendo, curiosidades, proyectos, ideas, borradores, etc, además de historias originales (_aunque realmente todas lo son, puesto que lo que escribo son alters_). También hay un 'Foro' en donde se encuentra el apartado pre.lecturas. Allí voy colgando trocitos de futuros proyectos, tanto en fanfiction como en historias originales, para que los lectores me déis vuestra opinión y preferencia a la hora de leer una historia.

Espero que os paséis por allí, participéis de la página y que os parezca entretenida :)

Ya sabéis que cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o apreciación son siempre bien recibidas.

**AnDrAiA **

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. -- 


	26. Capítulo XI, Parte VI

SEXO. Para qué negarlo, no puedes vivir sin ÉL

* * *

**- CAPÍTULO 11 -**

_**Sexta Parte**_

Akane le observaba de reojo mientras mantenía sus manos al volante. Ranma estaba silencioso, ausente y evitaba cualquier contacto con ella, tanto en el plano físico como en la palabra. Varias veces había intentado acariciarle la mano, con intención de que sintiera que estaba a su lado, pero él la había retirado incluso antes de que ella hubiera tenido oportunidad de rozarle. Hubo un momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron y Akane sintió tanto dolor por lo que vió en aquellos ojos grises que se limitó a dejarle en calma y no atosigarle. Se sentía perdida y angustiada, por no saber qué le había afectado tanto como para rehuírla. Qué le estaba haciendo tanto daño como para alejarla, para desconfiar de repente de ella, como si fuera una completa extraña o su enemiga. Y eso estaba enfureciéndola.

Era ella la insegura en la pareja, ella la que sentía miedo por que él le hiciera daño. Fué ella quién en un principio temía involucrarse con él. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido para que los papeles se invirtieran tan peligrosamente¿Qué había pasado para que él reaccionara tan violentamente? Su paciencia se agotaba a medida que se acercaban al apartamento, porque el desconocimiento carcomía su necesidad de saber. POR QUÉ. Necesitaba que él hablase y decidió darle una pequeña tregua; el tiempo que tardaran en llegar al apartamento. Pero una vez allí, él tendría que explicarse por el bien de la relación. Estaba harta de sus secretos. Harta de que él fuera tan reacio a hablarle del pasado, un pasado que le hacía tanto daño en el presente, y de que tampoco mencionara su trabajo. Estaba segura de que la conversación con Mike había trastocado algún palo del pasado de Ranma y era eso lo que le había desiquilibrado hasta el punto de agredir al prometido o ex-prometido de Diana.

Mientras aparcaba, sintió como su corazón se desbocaba. Cada vez estaba más cerca el momento de su enfrentamiento y sin saber muy bien cómo, sentía que podía perderle si no hacía las preguntas correctas y si no presionaba en el punto adecuado.

Ni siquiera había apagado el motor del BMW cuando Ranma abrió la puerta y salió del coche dando un portazo. Akane se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido, suspiró armándose de valor y decisión, y salió tras de él.

Cuando dió el golpe a la puerta tuvo el primer mareo que no pudo controlar. Se dejó caer contra ella, murmurando maldiciones y cerrando fuertemente lo ojos, intentando que todo dejara de darle vueltas. Un revoltijo de sensaciones y emociones se mezclaban dentro de él, desde la furia, la ira y los celos hasta un dolor y un terror casi insoportables. Era como si estuviera perdido, asustado en medio del desierto, sin poder encontrar el camino de regreso. Y los demonios del pasado, ésos recuerdos tan amargos, solo hacían que mezclarse con el presente, devorándole, destrozando todos sus esquemas.

Maldita sea, estaba enfurecido consigo mismo por haberse descontrolado, por haber dejado que sus inseguridades se hubieran apoderado de su capacidad para mantenerse a raya. Pero tenía que alejar a aquel desgraciado.

Akane se había acercado por su izquierda con gesto sombrío, enrollando la nívea mano alrededor de su brazo y tirando de él. Odiaba que le creyera débil... si ella supiera...

Con amargura retiró el brazo, observándola fíjamente.

―Puedo caminar solo ―masculló distante con cargado acento italiano, dirigiéndose con paso decidido y firme hacia el portal.

La sentía detrás de él, caminando a cierta distancia, seguramente desconcertada por su actitud. Lo estaba pagando con ella, joder, otra de las cosas por las que estaba machacándose. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, absolutamente de nada, y no era como Mei. Pero Mike tampoco era su hermano, ni alguien con quien tuviera la mínima confianza necesaria para sentirse traicionado, y aún así, en cuanto el muy cerdo le dijo cómo se sentía respecto a ella, cuando le escuchó decir aquello, todos sus recuerdos se dispararon, pasando por su mente como una película, pero no eran ni Mei ni su hermano los que estaban en la cama, eran él y Akane, SU Akane. No iba a permitirlo, jamás.

Se apoyó contra la pared de mármol, apretando las mandíbulas, esperando a que ella abriera el portal. Subió por las escaleritas hasta el ascensor, luchando contra su indisciplinado equilibrio que pretendía derrumbarle al suelo. Akane se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, vigilándole, pero sin entrometerse en su particular guerra. Le abrió la puerta del montacargas y le dejó pasar primero.

―No deberías haber bebido tanto... ―susurró a su lado, con suavísima voz.

Ranma le lanzó una mirada austera y se abstuvo de contestar.

Y ella se enfureció más por su hostilidad. Quería estrangularle. Pero no, no podía hacer eso, porque era el alcohol el que estaba nublándole el juicio. El alcohol y la conversación con Mike. Se sintió terriblemente mal por haberle metido en todo ese lío. El único inocente de todo aquello parecía estar sufriendo más que ninguno de los involucrados. ¡Mierda, qué injusto!

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y, cuando abrió, le volvió a ceder el paso. Kira se lanzó hacia él moviendo el rabo, jadeando felizmente y Ranma la alejó, murmurándole algo que ella no llegó a entender. Le observó caminar directamente hacia la cocina, aunque eso sí, con pasos indecisos. Akane se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo mientras cerraba la puerta y después le siguió lentamente. Cuando llegó al umbral Ranma estaba al otro lado de la cocina apoyado contra la encimera y frotándose los ojos, en una actitud impotente y cansada.

―¿Vas a contarme lo que te ha pasado? ―preguntó en voz baja y calma, cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la cabeza, sustribándola sobre el marco.

―No me ha pasado nada ―contestó con voz agria. ¿Es que nunca podría deshacerse de ésos recuerdos¿Nunca estaría tranquilo?

―Si no te ha pasado nada ¿Puedes explicarme por qué le has pegado?

Su voz tranquila y pausada le estaba exasperando. Esperaba que le gritara y le recriminara por atacar a aquel desgraciado pero una vez más le sorprendió, guardando la calma y hablándole como una tres cuartos de psicóloga que intentaba sonsacarle información. Ranma maldijo en italiano y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, observando el blancuzco techo con desinterés. Después sonrió.

Se estaba ahogando, por toda la carga que llevaba encima. Pero maldita sea, ella no debía saber, pero al mismo tiempo él necesitaba que supiera. Suspiró y sonrió amargamente. Su psique estaba destrozada y descontrolada y cada vez le resultaba más complicado contenerse. Por eso, en cuanto Akane le urgaba donde sabía que debía acosarle, él terminaba diciendo todo lo que necesitaba decir y lo que se suponía no debía decir. Por su seguridad y la de los suyos.

―No lo sé ―dijo finalmente, sin mirarla.

―Sí que lo sabes ―murmuró Akane despegándose del marco de la puerta y dando un paso hacia él. "Agóbiale, satúrale, fatígale" se decía a sí misma y decidió que eso haría. Echando los hombros para atrás, tomó aire profundamente y le gritó ― ¡¿Qué te dijo Mike¿¡Qué te dijo para provocarte así?! ―caminó hasta quedarse a su lado ―¡Casi le ahogas, maldita sea¡No me vengas con que no lo sabes! ―Ranma se negaba a mirarla y pese que conocía los riesgos sobre el contacto físico en un momento asói, le cogió por la mandíbula y le obligó a que posara sus ojos sobre ella ―¿Por qué le pegaste? ―susurró, antes de gritárselo a la cara ―¿¡Por qué le pegaste Ranma?!

―¡Porque tenía que alejarle! ―masticó, con la mirada turbia. Estaba harto de todo. Estaba harto de la presión, harto de los demonios que no le dejaban mantener una maldita relación normal, que siempre acababan destrozadas por su culpa. Harto de tener que explicarse contínuamente por todo, de mentir para proteger y de tener que proteger. Akane deslizó la mano por su cuello, mirándole de hito en hito y le susurró un 'Por qué' con el ceño fruncido. Él la ignoró, contemplando su rostro. Y le gritó otra vez. Y también estaba harto de eso ―¿Sabes por qué? ―la cogió de los hombros, intimidándola ―¡¡Porque no quiero estar jugándome la vida o medio muerto en vete a saber qué mierda de rincón del mundo mientras tú te estás tirando a ese cabrón a mis espaldas!!

Los ojos y la boca de Akane se abrieron sorprendidos. Sintió que los latidos de su corazón se disparaban. Otra vez. Otra vez volvía a atormentarse por lo mismo. Otra vez su hermano y Mei desestructurándolo todo. Y lo que más le dolía es que, ésas palabra no eran para ella, eran para Mei. Y le impactó "jugándome la vida o medio muerto", provocándola escalofríos y un gran temor ante lo que desconocía de él. A todo lo que no era capaz de llegar, a todo lo que Ranma debía enfrentarse sólo. Todo eso que debía padecer en su 'trabajo', que guardaba dentro y que no podía desechar. Todo el mundo tiene un límite y Akane temía que él estuviera llegando al suyo.

Sus manos intentaron acariciarle, consolarle, pero él se retiró de inmediato.

Ranma tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y de a quién se lo había dicho. Cerró los ojos y la soltó. De nuevo las imágenes de ellos, en la cama, se esbozaban en su mente. Maldita sea, maldita sea. De repente la cocina se le quedaba pequeña, claustrofóbica. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso a ella¿Por qué? Tenía una explicación coherente de por qué le pegó a ése cerdo, pero no tenía excusa ninguna por la que acusarla, porque ni siquiera había sido contra él. Porque había dicho un claro "mientras tú te estás tirando". Sintió como las manos de ella intentaron tocarle de nuevo. No lo soportaría. Se retiró e intentó largarse de allí. Necesitaba aire, huir. Estar solo y pensar, aclararse, o al menos intentarlo.

Akane le vió moverse fuera de la cocina. Asustada corrió tras de él, llamándole.

―Espera Ranma ―iba directo a la puerta de salida ―Ranma, espera, espera... ―intentó sujetarle por el brazo pero se zafó. Preocupada y enfadada por todo lo que aún le dañaba aquella parte de su pasado y por que, sea como fuera, ella ayudó de algún modo a que algo le hiciera revivirlo de ésa forma tan intensa y desesperada. Se colocó delante de él y le empujó sobre el pecho, intentado retenerle ―Sé que no era para mi ―dijo con voz quebrada, volviéndole a refrenarle. Ranma se detuvo, incapaz de mirarla ―Sé que eso era para Mei, sé que era para Mei. Está bien, no pasa nada, lo entiendo ―se agachó, buscando sus ojos azules y suplicó acercándosele ―Mírame, háblame ―volvió a acariciarle ―Ranma, háblame, por favor...

¿Hablar¿Qué podía decirle¿Lo siento? No era suficiente. ¿Confesarse con ella? Akane no tenía por qué compartir sus problemas. Pero tampoco tenía por qué aguantar sus inseguridades y sus dolencias y él no dejaba de hacerla partícipe. Pero por nada del mundo se arrepentía de haber golpeado a aquel desgraciado y de haberle dejado muy claro que Akane era suya. Intocable.

Sabía que debería irse y desfogarse, pero de repente se sentía pesado e incapaz de moverse.

Todo se estaba complicando y ella no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto. No solos los recuerdos de la traición le perseguían. No. Ranma estaba aterrado y confuso por primera vez desde que llegó a Japón. Planteándose por primera vez en su vida hacia que lado dejar caer la balanza. Qué debía arriesgar; su vida con ella o su trabajo. Por que si las noticias que habían llegado hasta él se cumplían... ¡Maldita sea! Apretó las mandíbulas frustrado y enfadado. Elevó la mirada y recorrió aquel cuerpo de mujer contorneado entre las sombras. Su Akane preocupada por él, armándose de paciencia, intentando que se desahogara. Pero no debía... no debía...

La apresó entre sus brazos, provocándole un gemido sorpresivo, tan desesperado como si fuese la última vez que pudiera tocarla, verla, sentirla y tenerla. Enterró el rostro en su cuello, absorviendo ése aroma a dulce que siempre se desprendía de ella.

Era una sensación tan angustiosa, tan conflictiva... era una manera cobarde de huír del problema, pero también era la única manera juiciosa de mantenerla alejada del peligro. Suspiró. Mentira. Era mentira y lo sabía perfectamente. Ranma la apretó más contra sí, intentando controlar su garganta estrangulada. Maldito fuera. Estar con él era en sí mismo el peligro. Que ella compartiese su vida con él, que se preocupara por él, que permaneciese a su lado, era arriesgar su vida sin saberlo.

¿Por qué entonces no podía contarle lo que hacía¡Maldición¿Por qué tenían que ser así las malditas normas¿De qué le sirvieron¡Absurdo, ilógico! Él era su sentencia de muerte. Si querían hacerle daño, si querían obtener información de él, solo debían averigüar quién era ella y le tendrían de rodillas en el suelo.

Estaba harto de atragantarse con sus problemas, con su trabajo. De asfixiarse cada vez que tenía que mentir en lo que hacía, de ocultar lo que le habían hecho, a las personas que estaban a su lado... Nunca olvidaría Turquía. Nunca olvidaría aquellos meses, ni su regreso de aquel viaje, ni las preguntas que tuvo que evitar, ni lo que padeció, ni lo que tuvo que callar. Y jamás olvidaría la traición de su hermano.

―Lo siento ―susurró sobre el corto cabello. Sintió como cogió aire para interrumpirle y Ranma cerro su abrazo, acercándola ―Cállate y escucha―ordenó con impaciencia ―. En el fondo estoy asustado, _Dama_ ―la confesión la hizo tensarse ―. Tengo miedo de fallarte, de que te hagan daño por mi culpa y de perderte... Me aterra pensar que me marcharé y que cuando vuelva tú no estarás ―suspiró angustiado y relajó su agarre. Con cuidado deslizó la mano por la espalda femenina, despacio ―Nunca hablé con Mei de lo que pasó ni tampoco con mi hermano, simplemente huí del problema y dejé muchos cabos sueltos en Italia. Mi situación tampoco era muy buena cuando me sucedió aquello así que me afectó más de lo que quizá me habría afectado en otro estado. Me persigue vaya donde vaya y esté con quién esté ―Un beso suave sobre el sedoso oscuro y cabello capeado. Apoyó la mejilla contra la cabeza de ella ―. No siento haberle pegado a Mike, pero si siento y mucho cómo me he comportado ésta noche contigo y de haberte dicho... ―Lo dejó en el aire, atragantado.

―Ésta bien... ―mumuró ella, con una voz tan fina que parecía que iba a romperse en cualquier instante ―no tienes que disculparte conmigo.

Y fue cuando terminó esa frase que se decidió a corresponder a su abrazo y se dejó caer contra él.

La penumbra les envolvía. Los sonidos de la calle se escuchaban ténues y lejanos. Akane podía ver los ojos brillantes de Kira, quién les observaba fijamente desde el otro lado del pasillo muy quieta. El aroma del almizcle a tabaco, alcohol y perfume de varón le llegó a través de las ropas de ambos. Le envolvió un poco más fuerte cuando le sintió temblar, aunque rápidamente se percató de que aquel movimiento era en realidad un risa amarga que intentaba ser sofocada. Quiso separarse, para observar su rostro, pero se sintió apresada de nuevo entre sus brazos.

―El alcohol siempre me pone agresivo, luego melancólico... ―susurró sobre el cabello capeado ―...y al final acabo llorando en alguna esquina ―Sentir el delicioso cuerpo de mujer cerca de él le reconfortaba, le apaciguaba a pesar de todo. Quería aprenderse de memoria aquella sensación, retenerla, para cuando ella no estuviera cerca, por si nunca volviera a tenerla. Y quería relajarla, porque la percibía tensa. Intentar calmar la tensión, a pesar de la noticia que estaba a punto de darle.

Akane sonrió, percibiendo el cambio de humor en él y quiso que dejara de atormentarse.

―¿Pero tú lloras? ―dijo exagerando el tono de la irónica pregunta ―Imposible ―Y tras unos segundos recordó algo que le había extrañado desde el principio ―. Oye ¿Por qué ni siquiera te tambaleas un poco? ―Entonces Ranma rió y ella sintió las graves vibraciones de su risa contra su cuello, provocándola un escalofrío placentero. Y aún más le recorrió aquella tíbia sensación cuando la besó a un lado de la cabeza con ternura.

Pero no contestó y el silencio volvió a instaurarse entre ellos.

Los brillos de los ojos de Kira descendieron lentamente, para terminar apagándose como la llama de una vela, como si supiera lo que venía a continuación. Ranma inhaló con pesadez y con temor. Ahora venía la peor parte, para ella y para él.

―Van a mandarme fuera, Akane ―de nuevo aquel cuerpecito se irguió con precipitación entre sus brazos ―. Y ésta vez no se si...

―No, no ―le interrumpió, aterrada por lo que intuía que seguía en esa oración. ―No lo digas ―Sus ojos del color de las arenas se abrieron mucho, perfilando en la oscuridad las formas de la camisa masculina. Inspiró de nuevo aquella mezcla de aromas. Sus pensamientos se revolvieron de repente y, después de examinar miles de maneras de expresarse a una velocidad pasmosa, solo le quedó un resultado. Consiguió separase de él y hundir su mirada en aquellos ojos plateados. Y la voz brotó con rapidez de su garganta, vertiendo su súplica ―. Tienes que hablarme de lo que haces. Necesito que lo hagas, Ranma. Necesito comprender algunas cosas...

Él la observó durante unos segundos, fijamente, con los cristalinos brillantes y los irises claros.

Se retiró despacio, agachando la mirada y cabeceó despacio, accediendo a su petición y cediendo ante su propia necesidad por hablar.

―Está bien ―murmuró con suavidad ―Vete a la cama, ahora iré yo y... hablaremos―cerró los ojos, como si doliera y se acarició las sienes, intentando relajar la tensión ―. _Dama_, necesito un poco de tiempo para...

―Vale ―su interrupción, tenue, fué acompañada de una caricia sobre el brazo masculino, reconfortante y tranquilizadora ―Tranquilo, te espero allí.

Observó la peqeña silueta femenina caminar hasta el final del oscuro pasillo, torcer y hundirse en la penumbra del dormitorio que ambos compartían. Y él se quedó allí, quieto, como abstraído, contemplando las sombras intentando pensar en qué decir y cómo decirlo. Finalmente, tras unos minutos escuchando el silencio, Ranma se movió con pasos muy lentos y pesados hacia el cuarto de baño. Nunca se acostumbraría a deshacerse del alcohol que ingería.

Akane echó el edredón y las sábanas hacia atrás y se sentó en la cama, apoyándose contra el cabecero y apretujando una almohada entre sus brazos mientras dejaba que su cabeza reposara sobre lo mullido. Su mirada se filtró entre la penumbra del pasillo, o lo que lograba ver desde allí. No tardó mucho en aparecer la silueta obscura de Ranma, encaminandose hacia el cuarto de baño. Akane contuvo el aliento, como si de repente le diera miedo respirar por si desequilibraba más la situación. Cuando la sombra desapareció suspiró, dejando que al aire abandonara sus pulmones con delicadeza.

Por una parte no podía evitar sentirse culpable; le había inmiscuido en los asuntos personales de alguien a quién apenas conocía y él había aceptado ayudar sin poner ninguna pega. Pero en algún momento de todo eso hubo ese 'algo' que siempre consigue que la situación se descontrole y, lo que más le preocupaba, era cómo podría afectar a su relación con él.

Allí estaba ella, asustada por la información que podría recibir y que ansiaba recibir e intentando protegerse con una simple almohada. "Van a mandarme fuera, Akane. Y ésta vez no se si..." ésas palabras se reverberaban en su mente y le provocaban unos escalofríos terribles. ¿Asustada? No, eso no era suficiente. Aterrada, horrorizada...por unas explicaciones que ella misma había exigido y que necesitaba.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se cerró de un golpe. Se oyó el cerrojo y entonces aquel característico y desagradable sonido de una garganta desgarrándose y ahogándose. Dió un brinco en el colchón y corrió hasta llegar a la puerta.

―¡Ranma! ―gritó golpeando con fuerza la madera ―¿Estás bien? ―Aquel sonido volvió a llenar el silencio unos segundos más. Después, toses, carraspeos incómodos. Silencio otra vez. Y, finalmente, el sonido del agua corriendo ―¿Ranma?

―Sí... ―se escuchó la voz afónica del otro lado ―...estoy bien.

―¿No necesitas nada? ―su pregunta fue acompañada de una caricia sobre la puerta, como si así pudiera consolarle.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando la escuchó decir aquello. Si ella supiera cuantas veces había estado en una situación parecida y no precisamente por ingerir alcohol... Se observó en el espejo y de repente vió su rostro demacrado, ojeroso, golpeado, atormentado, como lo estuvo después de Turquía... Cerró los ojos fuertemente, borrando aquellos recuerdos, y abrió el grifo de la ducha.

―Estoy bien. Vete a la cama.

Tras una ducha de agua caliente y finalmente fría, se envolvió en el albornoz y caminó hasta la cocina. Lácteos, necesitaba lácteos. De repente el que Akane fuera alérgica a la lactosa le tranquilizó, porque tenía la certeza de que nunca probaría la leche y los yogures que tanto le costaba encontrar.

Abrió la nevera y sacó la botella de leche. Era curioso. No se había acostumbrado jamás a la primera parte del proceso de deshacerse del alcohol que había ingerido y que no había digerido, pero a la segunda parte se había aficionado rápidamente. La primera vez que se atrevió a probar un yogur después de haber pasado la primera fase, había ido corriendo de nuevo al cuarto de baño. Con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo, su estómago comenzó a agradecer la ingesta de productos lacteos después de haber expulsado el alcohol que aún permanecía en el estómago. Calmaban la acidez y el malestar estomacal con bastante eficiencia y rapidez. Y eso era precisamente lo que él necesitaba, rapidez. Cuanto antes hablase con Akane, antes se quitaría ese lastre de encima. Y antes comenzaría a cargar con nuevos. ¡Maldita sea! Responsabilidades, responsabilidades y más responsabilidades. Abría unas puertas, se cerraban mil. Cerraba una y se abrían otras mil. Hiciera lo que hiciera siempre se sentía atrapado de alguna manera. Pero lo que le asustaba ahora es que también se sentía perdido y eso era lo más peligroso que podría sucederle, perderse.

Se apoyó en la encimera, pensativo, mientras bebía directamente de la embocadura de cristal. ¿Cómo empezar¿Por dónde¿Por el mismísimo principio, con tan solo diecisiete años¿Por el final¿Por el presente¿O por el futuro? No, no podía empezar por "el futuro", porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tuviera uno...¿El principio de todo? Quizá esa sería una buena manera. Dejó la botella a un lado, sobre la encimera. No, el principio tampoco era un buen comienzo. La mejor posibilidad era explicarle qué hacía ahora...

De nuevo caminó despacio, con pasos aletargados. La cabeza le dolía ligeramente, pero no estaba seguro de si era por el alcohol o por la presión a la que estaba sometido.

Cuando apareció en el marco de la puerta, su mirada se posó sobre la silueta a contraluz que se abrazaba a sí misma sobre el colchón. La luz de la calle penetraba por la cristalera de la terraza, dibujando su pequeño contorno con una aureola plateada. Místico.

―Pareces un fantasma... ―murmuró ella con un toque infantil ―¿Estás mejor?

Cabeceó afirmativamente y se acercó a la cama, con la cabeza gacha. Carraspeó cuando llegó al borde del colchón, sentándose a continuación de espaldas a ella.

―Soy de la interpol ―confesó de repente ―¿Recuerdas que te dije que trabajaba para el servicio de inteligencia? ―Akane asintió con un gorgoteo ―Pues trabajo para el servicio secreto de inteligencia de la interpol ―Con pesadez, se giró recostándose en la cama. Ella se movió arrodillándose al lado de su costado. Sentía su mirada fijamente sobre él, curiosa y paciente ―. Y por eso me mandan de una punta a otra del mundo, desaparezco mucho tiempo, me mantengo incomunicado... ―Y suspiró agriamente ―Y a veces, muere gente.

―Muere... ¿gente? ―Akane ladeó la cabeza y frunció los labios ―Te refieres a que... ―tragó con pesadez y observó su perfil con más detenimiento ―¿Has matado a... gente? ―Y él afirmó sin mirarla y después sus ojos plateados la observaron llenos de miedo.

―Eso cambia tu percepción sobre mí ¿verdad? ―su voz, ronca, gastada. ¿Se alejaría de él o le entendería? Ella le miraba con desconcierto, aturdida. Sus pupilas dilatadas fijas en él ―Siempre lo hice en defensa propia ―Se apresuró a especificar.

Akane se dejó resbalar entre las sábanas, acomodándose a su lado con suavidad. Apoyó el codo sobre la almohada y reposó la cabeza sobre su mano. La luz que se filtraba a través del cristal se vertió sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de su amante, delineando con difumino los músculos visibles a través del entre abierto albornoz.

Se imaginaba que su trabajo estaba involucrado en asuntos turbios, como la muerte de personas, inocentes o culpables ella ahí ya no entraba, pero una cosa era que se lo imaginara y otra distinta era oirlo de sus labios. Pero Akane no quería saber solamente eso, quería comprender qué era lo que tanto le trastornaba. El interruptor que se pulsaba en momentos determinados y que le hacían desmoronarse, descontrolarse. Ella no quería ser una carga para él, quería ser su bálsamo, su alivio...

―¿Eso es lo que más te afecta de tu trabajo? ―preguntó declamando pausadamente. Y le vió observarla desconcertado ―¿Qué más haces¿Qué haces cuando estás fuera tanto tiempo¿En qué consiste ser... ―se colocó más cerca, para reafirmar que no le rechazaba y siguió preguntando con entusiasmo― ...un agente del servicio de inteligencia de la interpol¿Es como en las películas?

Ranma rió y con un rápido movimiento la colocó sobre su cuerpo, envolviéndola con sus brazos. Siempre le estaría agradecido por aquella manera tan normal de tomarse sus anormales confesiones, por ser paciente con él y por ir más allá de las palabras, leyendo sus gestos, su mirada, ver en su interior.

Akane gimoteó fingiendo un quejido, para a continuación acomodarse, amoldarse en él, sobre las formas varoniles a las que era tan adicta. Cuando la risa dejó de retumbar en el pecho masculino, pudo oír su corazón, latiendo despacio, calmado, relajado. Y, tras unos segundos, ambos se acompasaron.

―No es como en las películas... ―susurró cerca de su oído, intimamemente ―. En el mundo real no siempre gana el bueno ―un beso en los cortos cabellos, suave ―. ¿En qué consiste? Uhm, nos dedicamos al crimen internacional. Terrorismo, drogas, mafias, ya sabes ―esperó a que ella hiciera un gesto, un sonido, que le invitara a continuar hablando. Se limitó a removerse encima de él ―Mi trabajo consiste en infiltrarme en los grupos que estemos investigando en ese momento para conseguir información.

―¡Eso es muy peligroso! ―gritó repentinamente asustada, intuyendo todo lo que aquello implicaba. Elevando la mitad de su cuerpo, observando sus irises exóticos. Sintió un roce en la espalda, una caricia que parecía un susurro.

―Lo sé. Y es peligroso para mi y es peligroso para todo aquel que me importe... ―deslizó su mano por toda la espalda de ella, para acabar masajeando su cuello ―. Y si te pasase algo...

―Si me pasase algo no sería culpa tuya, Ranma ―se apresuró a aclarar, dejándose de nuevo reposar sobre él y hundiendo el rostro en el hueco de su garganta. Su afán de protección le llegó al alma pero también se percató de su tendencía a culparse por cosas de las que él no era responsable. Hacía suyas las responsabilidades de los demás, en un intento por ayudar, y finalmente el único que pagaba las consecuencias emocionales, era él. Akane se sintió orgullosa de que fuera así, tan bondadoso de alguna manera, tan desinteresado. Ahora comprendía mejor algunas cosas, pero también estaba muy preocupada por su psique. Y, con voz firme, dijo ―. Sería mi culpa. Solo mía. Yo he decidido estar contigo, aún sabiendo a lo que te dedicas ―le acarició los brazos, dibujando con la yema de los dedos el contorno de sus bíceps ―...aún conociendo los riesgos, he estado y voy a estar a tu lado. Y tú no tienes por qué cargar con esa responsabilidad también.

—Siempre me sentiría responsable, Dama —susurró ciertamente melancólico perdiendo la vista en el techo blancuzco. Tras unos segundos, advirtió —. Podría irme y no volver...

—¡Basta! —se quejó enfadada, interrumpiéndole abruptamente, golpeándole en el pecho —No quiero que me hables de lo que podría pasar o de lo que no podria pasar. Mi cabeza por sí misma es muy capaz de imaginarse cientos de cosas. Quiero que me hables de lo que has hecho, de lo que te ha pasado...—fue un murmullo, acompañado de una caricia al rostro del hombre, enmarcándolo con sus pequeñas manos llenas de ternura —. Quiero que me cuentes qué sucede en tu 'otra' vida que te trastorna tanto ésta.

Ranma sonrió con un almizcle de sentimientos; alivio, felicidad, gratitud...Porque ella era exactamente lo que necesitaba para equilibrarse.

—Está bien —un suspiro en el que reunió fuerzas y, entonces, comenzó a relatar su historia. Sin mentiras, pero ocultando. Transparente y translúcido al mismo tiempo —. Cuando tenía diecisiete años...

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Cap. Publicado: 04 de Julio de 2007 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Hola a todos,

Lo primero agradecer a todas las personas que leen ésta historia y que me escriben para saber qué es de ella y para darme ánimos. La verdad que hay ciertos mails que me llegan de los que estoy tremendamente agradecida.

También me gustaría decir que he estado y estoy enferma y que por eso me he demorado tantísimo en publicar algo nuevo. Me cuesta muchísimo poder ponerme delante del monitor así que bueno, ese el el principal motivo del retraso.

Ojalá que os guste el capítulo y sí, acaba ahí como lo véis, no hay nada más. Y en la historia original no váis a leer la explicación de Ranma a Akane, porque éso se sale del argumento principal. Así que la idea es que escribiré una serie de Interludios en los que trataré algunos otros temas que en el guión original no tienen cabida. Por eso crearé los Interludios que iré publicando entre medias de algunos capítulos o partes de capítulos

Espero recibir vuestras opinones y comentarios respecto a ésta última parte del capítulo XI. ¡Ah! Y ya os confirmo que será en el capítulo XIII en donde se marcharán a Italia éstos dos, que muchos me preguntáis por ése viaje.

Aprovecho para recordaros que abrí una página web llamada **Silver Sand es(.)geocities(.)com(/)silversandweb** en donde coloco primero todo lo que publico y además, dejo todos los fanfictions que vaya escribiendo, curiosidades, proyectos, ideas, borradores, etc, además de historias originales (_aunque realmente todas lo son, puesto que lo que escribo son alters_). También hay un 'Foro' en donde se encuentra el apartado pre.lecturas. Allí voy colgando trocitos de futuros proyectos, tanto en fanfiction como en historias originales, para que los lectores me déis vuestra opinión y preferencia a la hora de leer una historia.

Espero que os paséis por allí, participéis de la página y que os parezca entretenida :)

Ya sabéis que cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o apreciación son siempre bien recibidas >> evamgpterra.es ó 

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. --


	27. Capítulo XII, Parte I

**- CAPÍTULO 12 -**

**Primera **** Parte**

Akane paseaba entre los serpenteantes pasillos que formaban las impolutas estanterías de la lujosísima tienda. Estaban repletas de jerséys, camisas y pantalones perfectamente doblados y colocados por colores. De hecho, parecía que un continuo arco iris estuviera reflejándose sobre la ropa.

Abrumada, y un poco aburrida, dejó que su vista divagara a través de las enormes cristaleras de los escaparates. Más allá había una pareja de adolescentes, observando con sumo interes y grandes sonrisas los maniquíes que portaban las prendas de la temporada. Se mordió el labio cuando repentinamente una pregunta se le formó en la mente. Con rapidez buscó a Sarah, quién parecía muy entretenida mirándose en un espejo con una falda sobrepuesta a la altura de las caderas. Caminó hasta ella, esquivando un par de estanterías y sin rodeos lanzó su duda.

―¿Qué se le regala a un hombre por Navidad?

―Que ¿Qué se le regala? ―repitió su amiga con voz remota, como si estuvies saliendo de un trance al mismo tiempo que su vista se enfocaba sobre el reflejo de Akane ―Los hombres se conforman con cualquier cosa.

―Corrigo mi pregunta ―murmuró cruzándose de brazos, ladeando las caderas y con una ceja inquisitiva arqueada ―¿Qué se le regala a un hombre que tiene todo lo que quiere? Y no me digas nada como calcetines, calzoncillos o corbatas. Eso es lo que todo el mundo regala.

―¿Y has pensado que si todo el mundo lo regala será por algo? ―su voz estaba llena de ironía mientras se giraba y quedaba cara a cara con ella ―¿Y una colonia? O si te quieres gastar más dinero, un perfume.

―La colonia y los perfumes también entran dentro de esos regalos catalogados como 'lo que todo el mundo regala' Sarah ―contestó apoyándose sobre un estante ―. Quisiera ser un poco original, para variar... ―suspiró y dejó que su cabeza se apoyase sobre el brazo que reposaba en la estantería, en un lenguaje corporal que indicaba derrota ―Soy una mala novia. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué regalarle! Y tan solo quedan unas pocas horas para Navidad.

―Relájate Akane, no seas tan catastrofista ―Sarah dejó la falda de cualquier manera encima de unas camisas ―. Vamos a ver, lleváis apenas tres meses juntos, es normal que no lo sepas. Mírame a mí ―se señaló a sí misma dibujando su contorno ―, llevo no se cuantos años con Nico y tampoco sé qué comprarle. Eso sí que es grave, cariño, lo tuyo es totalmente comprensible.

―Precisamete por que no quiero llevar no se cuantos años con alguien sin saber qué regalarle, debería saber ya qué comprarle ―farfulló por encima de su hombro mientras miraba al resto de parejas que deambulaban por la zona ―Lo malo de un hombre con dinero es que siempre va a tener lo que quiera...

―Y lo bueno es que tú estarás ahí para gastárselo ―Sarah cogió un suéter de un estante y comenzó a inspeccionarlo ―. Mira, debería importar poco si te gastas o no mucho dinero, lo que cuenta es el detalle, así que tampoco te vuelvas loca.

―Ya, pero eso estamos aquí,en Ralph Lauren ¿verdad? ―Akane torció los labios ―Para comprarle a Nico un regalo de "lo que importa es el detalle no cuánto te hayas gastado". ―De repente, Sarah comenzó a carcajearse mientras soltaba el suéter de cualquier manera y caminaba con varias prendas bajo el brazo hacia la caja ―¿De qué te ries?

Cuando llegaron al mostrador, Sarah procuró calmarse y dejó las ropas sobre la tabla invitando así al dependiente a que la cobrara. Ladeando sus caderas y apoyándose contra el vértice de la encimera, comenzó a hablarla lentamente.

―¿Tú te piensas que he venido aquí a comprarle ropa a Nico? ―Y volvió a reír ― ¡Dios mío! La ropa es para mi padre y mi hermano y, si acaso, algún amigo, pero Nico sería el primero en matarnos si se entera de que le he comprado algo en Ralph Lauren.

Iba a contestarla que ya podría ofrecerla su ayuda en vez de intentar consolarla cuando de repente se dió cuenta de algo. Sarah había dicho claramente "matarnos", segunda persona del plural, y su amiga no confundía así como así los tiempos verbales. Con rapidez, la apretó del brazo y la hizo girarse para quedar frente a frente.

―¡Sarah! ―exclamó con una sonrisa y los ojos muy abiertos ―Repite eso.

―¿El qué¿Que va a matarnos? ―elevó los hombros restándole importancia. Y cuando vió el gesto ansioso de Akane por saber, dejó los ojos en blanco y anunció ―Sí, estoy embarazada.

Akane no tardó en reaccionar. Se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga con un grito de júbilo por la noticia y Sarah la incitó a comenzar un baile de saltitos en redondo. Ambas empezaron a reír y a gritar sin importarles quién la mirada o lo que pensaran de ellas. Con un último apretón, se separaron.

El dependiente no pudo evitar sonreír, compartiendo su júbilo en silencio.

―¿Desde cuándo lo sabes¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

―Eres la primera a la que se lo digo, de hecho ―contestó ella sacando su tarjeta de crédito ―. ¿Sabes lo raro que es saber que vas a ser madre en un metro cuadrado del baño de mi trabajo? ―Cuando volvió la mirada hacia una Akane expectante, que arqueaba una ceja impaciente, continuó como si nunca hubiera formulado la última pregunta en voz alta ―Me hice el test de embarazo ayer por la mañana.

―¿Y Nico no lo sabe¿¡Por qué no se lo has dicho?! ―su voz expresó un tono claro de reproche. No comprendía como Sarah, con una noticia tan magnífica como esa, no había hablado ya con su marido.

Sarah firmó el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito con una amplísima sonrisa en el rostro. Cogió las bolsas y, agarrando del brazo a su amiga y tirando de ella con dirección a la salida, respondió modulando su voz como si Akane fuera una niña pequeña.

―El mejor regalo para un hombre es decirle que va a ser padre. Y ése es mi regalo para Nico ―una sonrisa entre nostálgica y feliz se dibujó en sus labios rosados ―.Sobre todo con las ganas que tiene de serlo... ―empezó a reírse ―Se va a morir del susto. Seguro que me quedo viuda. O eso o huye del país.

―No seas tonta ―salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a caminar sin dirección concreta. Simplemente paseando y disfrutando del ambiente navideño. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Akane retomó su preocupación con ironía ―. ¿Eso quiere decir que voy a tener que quedarme embarazada para acertar con el regalo de Ranma?

―¡Ése sí que se moriría del susto! ―las dos compartieron las risas hasta que Sarah recordó algo. Parándose de golpe en medio de la acera, y haciendo que Akane casi cayera de bruces al suelo, dijo ―¿A Ranma no le gustaba el arte o algo así?

―Sí, le encanta ―murmuro condesgana, antes de abrir muchísimo los ojos y observar fijamente a Sarah ―. Tiene muchos libros en casa, pero ninguno en japonés. Son en inglés...―esperanzada, con una gran idea en mente, le susurró suplicante a su amiga ―¿Me ayudarías?

―No me metas en líos, que de momento parece que le caigo bien ―y reanudó la marcha con una sonrisa.

―¡Oh, venga Sarah! ―comenzó a seguirla, atosigándola, saltando a su lado e intentando colocarse frente a ella ―Tú sabes inglés, podrías decirme de qué artista tiene más libros y buscar algo relacionado con eso... por favor. ¡Sálvame!

―Vaaale. ―dejó los ojos en blanco, como si aquello fuese un tremendo sacrificio para ella ―Pero si nos coge le diré que me extorsionaste.

―Sí, claro. Por supuesto. Seguro que se lo cree...

―¿Qué insinúas? ―una ceja inquisitiva se arqueó sobre los grandes ojos de Sarah. Akane la abrazó, llena de entusiasmo ―Bueno, es igual. Yo ésta tarde puedo acercarme ¿Tenemos vía libre?

―No estoy segura. ¿Por qué no investigo y te llamo a la hora de comer?

Una hora más tarde Akane subía a saltitos los tres escaloncitos del portal. Llamó al ascensor y, mientras esperaba, abrió su buzón que, por cierto, estaba a rebosar. Cuando abrió la puertecilla, la propagando cayó sobre ella, esparciéndose por el suelo. Si no fuera porque el buzón era un objeto inanimado juraría que acababan de escupirle los papeles.

El timbre de llegada reverberó en el aire y se encaminó hacia el montacargas mientras buscaba la correspondencia valiosa. Era imposible encontrarla entre tanto papel, así que se dió por vencida. Ya lo buscaría tranquilamente en casa.

Cuando pulsó el botón del sexto, se apoyó contra la pared y suspiró observando las luces artificiales del techo. Estaba hecha un lío. Era incapaz de comprender como para algunas cosas su relación parecía de años y sin embargo para otras, como comprar un simple regalo de Navidad, parecía realmente lo que era, una relación de apenas tres meses. ¿Por qué había tanta diferencia¿Quizá era debido a que su relación estaba muy centrada en el aspecto sentimental¿Quizá porque siempre, o en general, sus conversaciones estaban muy centradas en aspectos importantes de ambos como personas¿O porque apenas tenían conversaciones de esas que tiene la mayoría de la gente, en la que simplemente hablan del tiempo, o de asuntos superficiales o materialistas? Al pensar en ello, Akane se dió cuenta de algo ¿Y si el hecho de que su relación fuera tan intensa, a todos esos niveles, conseguía que se debilitara antes el amor y la atracción que sentían uno por el otro¿Y si no era bueno que siempre que hablaran fuera de algo trascendental en sus vidas? Como la conversación de la noche anterior...

La duda se instauró en su estómago, haciendo que sintiera como si miles de mariposas estuvieran aleteando dentro de ella. Era miedo. Estaba sintiedo miedo. El ascensor se le venía encima de una forma claustrofóbica que nunca antes había sentido. Y lo que era peor, los ojos comenzaban a escocerla.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron corrió al descansillo, tomando aire entrecortadamente. Agachada de cuclillas en medio del pasillo, peleando por volver a tomar el control de su respiración, contempló la puerta que daba al apartamento de Ranma. ¿Qué importaba si no estaba segura de qué regalarle por Navidad? Había cosas mucho más importantes por las que preocuparse, aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

Sí, su relación era intensa, quizá demasiado pero ¿Podían evitarlo? Ranma era intenso en sí mismo. No solo por su caracter, su forma de ser y un físico impresionante que le acompañaba, era intenso por lo que él era, por su profesión. Intenso por toda su vida, desde los diecisiete años. No, no podía cambiar eso. No podía cambiar la forma en la que estaban juntos, la manera en que su relación se desarrollaba de esa manera tan natural y veloz. Simplemente tenía que aceptarlo. Pero era tan complicado...

Levantándose despacio y frotándose la cara, se envalentonó y dedició que, por unos instantes, dejaría de pensar en ello. Aún tenía tiempo para encontrar un buen regalo de Navidad, así que intentaría calmarse. Con pasos tímidos, se dirigió hacia la puerta del apartamento de Ranma, jugueteando con las llaves entre sus dedos.

Ranma no podía creer lo que tenía sobre la mesa. Con el aliento contenido en la garganta y un nudo en el estómago, enredó sus manos entre el pelo y apoyó sus codos en las rodillas, en una pose entre derrota e incredulidad. No podía ser. Aquello no estaba sucediendo.

Pasó minutos completamente estático, en aquella posición. Y, de repente, e levantó de un salto, con la madíbula rígida y los puños cerrados. Caminó de un lado a otro del salón, intentando pensar con frialdad. Y, de repente, se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta que daba al pasillo, mirando desde allí la puerta de entrada al apartamento, como abstraído.

Kira estaba allí, observándole y vigilante, siempre alerta, atenta, esperando sus órdenes. ¡Eso era! Recogió los papeles de la mesa y los guardó en aquel odioso sobre marrón sin remitente. Cerrándolo lo puso en la estantería más alta del muebe, sobre los libros. Akane no llegaría allí, ni tampoco tenía por qué buscar nada tan arriba. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no se veía nada desde el suelo, se dirigió hacia su teléfono móvil y contactó con Naomi.

―Pásame con seguridad ―fué su escueta exigencia.

Akane meneó las llaves entre sus dedos antes de introducirlas en la cerradura. No sabía muy bien cómo pero había adquirido aquella manía repentina. Quizá fuera una manera insconciente de avisar a Kira de que llegaba. Una vez que giró la llave, empujó con suavidad la puerta. Lo primero que vió fué el hocico de la pastor alemán asomando por la rendija que formaba la apertura de la puerta.

―Si no te quitas de detrás de la puerta no voy a poder pasar ―dijo con voz mimosa y una gran sonrisa en el rostro ―. Vamos Kira, aparta.

La perra no tardó en obedecer y por fin Akane pudo pasar dentro y ver a una Kira juguetona que movía la cola, jadeaba con nerviosismo y que no paraba de moverse intentando llamar su atención. Sonrió al verla tan contenta. Una de las primeras cosas que le enseñaron en la carrera, en teoría de aprendizaje animal, es que una de las particularidades del ser humano era que podían expresar emociones con el rostro mientras que los animales no. Pero después de observar a Kira durante aquellos meses decidió que era más bien una mentira o que se estaba volviendo loca, porque en más de una ocasión parecía que la pastor alemán la estaba sonriendo de felicidad. Tal como en aquel mismísimo momento.

Como si se tratara de un costoso ritual , Akane se agachó y dejó que Kira se acercara, la empujara invitándola a que la acariciara y le diera algunos cuantos lametones como bienvenida. Mientras sus manos se deslizaban por el frondoso pelo canela y negro del lomo de la pastor alemán, que ahora yacía tumbada a sus pies, Ranma apareció en el quicio de la puerta que daba al saloncito.

―Dos ―dijo observándola fijamente.

Akane le saludó vocalizando en silencio, mientras continuaba atareada con el animal. Ranma frunció el entrecejo en un vano intento por regañar a su pareja. No era la primera vez que la advertía de que estaba mal educando a Kira. Ella simplemente apretó los labios y elevó los hombros. Y él, casi rendido, meneó la cabeza suspirando audiblemente.

Ninguno de los dos tenía remedio, decidieron en silencio respecto al otro.

―Si, eso es ―continuó conversando con el teléfono ―.Bien, gracias.

Inmediatamente Akane se irguió, dejando a la pastor alemán tumbada boca arriba y esperando más caricias. Saltó por encima de la perra y se acercó a él.

―Hola _Tiziano_ ―murmuró sobre sus labios ―¿Va todo bien?

―Se podría decir que... ―la cogió por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, y la besó casi con ansiedad ―...ahora va todo bien ―para su sorpresa Akane empezó a reírse, aunque intentaba disimularlo apretando fuertemente los labios. Ranma arqueó una ceja inquisitiva, intentando comprender qué había dicho tan gracioso ―¿Qué te pasa?

―No sé si decírtelo ―caturreó intentando apartarse de él.

―¿Decirme qué? ―y el forcejeó con ella no dejándola escapar.

―Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar... ―Ranma intentó reprochar pero Akane, muy veloz, se apresuró a acallarle ―. Prométemelo.

―Estoy seguro de que voy a arrepentirme... ―suspiró ―Prometido.

―Kira acaba de lamerme toda la cara ―Él la soltó antes de que pudiera terminar de decir "Kira". Akane casi se cayó al suelo, por la fuerza que estaba haciendo al intentar separarse de él. Y no pudo contener la carcaja al verle el rostro completamente blanco y aquellos ojos azules prácticamente redondos por la impresión.

―Creo que podría dejarte dormir en el suelo con ella. A este ritmo seguro que te iba a gustar más que dormir conmigo ―le dijo con tono seco caminando hacia el baño.

Ella se rió aún con más fuerza mientras le miraba caminar completamente rígido por el pasillo seguido de una Kira con trancos sigilosos y el rabo gacho. Y Ranma, en respuesta a su divertimento, gruñó por lo bajo.

Akane se apresuró a la cocina para lavarse la cara. Una vez con el rostro empapado y recién aclarado, estiró el brazo para coger un par de servilletas de papel con las que secarse. Mientras lo hacía, se encaminó hacia el saloncito. De fondo escuchó el grifo de la ducha abrirse. Volvió a sonreír. ¿Quién la iba a decir a ella que él sería tan infinitamente pulcro? Aunque claro, pensó, tras las experiencias que había vivido entendía que de algún modo se comportara de esa manera cuando estaba en su casa.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, relajándose completamente. Se sentía tan cómoda allí... Como si se tratara de su propio apartamento. Era una sensación extraña y nueva para ella porque normalmente la costaba bastante adaptarse a nuevos lugares. Dejó que su mirada vagara por el techo blancuzco, para después observar la estantería repleta de libros en tantos idiomas distintos. Recorrió los estantes intentando localizar el patrón que Ranma seguía para colocar sus libros. Tras unos minutos se percató de que estaban ordenados por colecciones. No estaba segura si dentro de aquella clasificación estarían colocados por autor, su vista no alcanzaba a diferenciar los nombre, pero tenía la sensación de que así era.

Él no tardó en aparecer por la puerta. Con unos pantalones negros, por supuesto de Calvin Klein, el torso desnudo y frotándose el pelo con una toalla blanca.

―¿Contenta? ―preguntó disimulando enfado.

―Muchísimo ―dijo sentándose de lado en el sofá, permitiéndole más sitio a él ―Especialmente con las vistas que tengo ahora...―murmuró jugetona.

―¿Ah sí? Pues conformate solo con las vistas pequeña viciosa ―igual que ella, se dejó caer en el sofá ―No esperes conseguir nada más de mi después de lo que acabas de hacerme.

―¿En serio? ―con movimientos sutiles Akane se pegó a él, a su costado, y comenzó a susurrarle provocativamente ―¿No voy a poder conseguir nada? ―Ranma negó con un gruñido ―Pues vaya... Hoy que me había puesto ese conjunto de ropa interior que tanto te gusta... ―Los refrescantes ojos azules se clavaron sobre sus ojos terracota. Akane afirmó suvamente con la cabeza.

―¿Cuál? ―preguntó él al mismo tiempo que arrastraba la mirada sobre el menudo cuerpo de ella imaginándola con las prendas.

―El de color café... ―murmuró con tono sensual―casi transparente...con esos ribetes blancos... ―de repente se levantó ―Pero bueno, como no parece que tengas muchas ganas de... ―y no pudo terminar la frase. Ranma la cogió de la cintura y la colocó sobre sus rodillas.

―Cuidado. Yo solo he dicho que no ibas a conseguir nada de mí, no que no quisiera ver ése conjunto ―su vista se deslizo de arriba abajo por el torso de Akane. Sus pupilas ligeramente dilatadas y sus irises raspándola la piel por encima de la ropa.

―Pero ¿Lo uno no lleva a lo otro? ―al mismo tiempo que decía aquello se acarició los labios en una pose infantil.

―No ―contestó rotundo ―. Quítate la ropa, molesta.

―Ni lo sueñes... ―e intentó zafarse de él.

Akane forcejeó contra sus manos, que la tenían prisionera por las caderas. Se movió y meneó de todas las formas posibles, incluso intentó morderle en varias ocasiones. Pero no servía de nada. A pesar de su lucha, entre risas, y de todos su intentos por soltarse, en un instante y sin saber muy bien cómo yacía tumbada boca abajo sobre el sofá.

―¡Ranma, estate quieto! ―gritó con un falso tono de reproche.

Hasta Akane llegó el sonido de la grave carcajada que él ahogó en su garganta. Sintió parte de su peso sobre su cuerpo y entonces un roce de sus labios sobre su lóbulo. Ella ahogó un gemido, especialmente cuando le escuchó decir lo siguiente.

―Y si me estoy quieto ¿Qué me das a cambio? ―murmuró sensual, rozando las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo sobre los glúteos de ella acompañando sus movimiento con suaves caricias en la espalda femenina.

―Te ofrecería... sexo ―respondió Akane aguantando la respiración y procurando controlar su excitación ―. Pero antes me dijiste que no iba a conseguir nada de ti...

―Tengo derecho a cambiar de opinión ―se levantó despacio y con suma delicadeza la cogió en brazos con ternura, como si se tratase de un bebé dormido al que temiera despertar. Ella enrolló sus brazos alrededor del fuerte cuello masculino y se arrulló contra su amplio pecho ―. No se te ocurra dormirte... ―advirtió él, áspero.

―Veo que tienes apetito ―se removió en sus brazos mientras la llevaba al dormitorio. Intentó morderle el cuello pero él se retiró con rapidez, como si lo hubiese presentido. Akane se separó ligeramente y miró directamente a aquellos ojos brillantes. Ahí estaba esa mirada que adoraba. Ésa que la exigía de una manera primitiva "sexo, ahora". Era tan tenue el cambio, tan sútil... pero lo suficiente para que ella se percatase de su necesidad. Volvió a recostarse contra su hombro y dejó que su aliento se esparciera por la piel del cuello masculino ―Yo también tengo hambre de ti...

No fué salvaje, ni primitivo, como solía anunciar su mirada. Fué tierno, cariñoso, lento y angustioso. Angustioso porque su amante la torturó haciéndola desearle más. Controló cada una de sus respiraciones, de sus gestos y quejidos, Akane lo sabía, y a cada instante en que parecía alcanzar la plenitud él se detenía, murmurándole al oído palabras tiernas, casi poesía.

Fué magnifíco de una manera extremista. A pesar del sufrimiento que padeció al quedarse a las puertas del máximo goce, ella comprendió que al hacerlo de esa manera aletargada, consiguió disfrutar mucho más de la plenitud de su orgasmo.

Ahora yacían abrazados, enredados sus cuerpos desnudos entre sí y entre las frescas sábanas. Las respiraciones eran lentas, tibias y sus cuerpos aún desprendían el calor de la exquisita experiencia.

―Vas a acabar conmigo ―susurró él más distraído que consciente de lo que decía.

Akane se sorprendió al oírle porque el tono de su voz era una mezcla de diversión y hastío. Como si se hubiesen mezclado un blanco y un negro formando un gris en el que no se sabe cuál de los dos colores es el que predomina.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ―se levantó ligeramente, apoyándose mejor sobre su definido torso.

―Porque es la verdad ―su respuesta fue sincera y muy clara. Tan clara que Akane, ahora en su conocimiento de su pasado, temió que aquello implicara algo más de lo que aparentaba.

Ranma observó su carita dulce, su piel suave, limpia y brillante. Aquellos grandes ojos marrones que, con el brillo del placer, se habían tornado más claros, hasta casi el color de la miel. Entonces las delineadas cejas se juntaron en un ceño y su rostro se tornó curioso. Él se apresuró a aclarar.

―Eres como la mejor de las drogas ―Ella le golpeó el pecho con los labios fruncios―. Espera y escucha ―tomó su pequeña y delicada mano en la suya y la obligó a colocarla sobre su pecho, en donde los latidos aún feroces del corazón palpitaban ―. Te enganchas a ella y te deja en ése estado tan hilarante de constante abstracción del mundo y excitación, que nunca puedes dejar de desearla. Y cuando no puedes tomarla surge la ansiedad, el síndrome de abstinencia, y eso es lo que me pasa contigo _Dama_. ―Hizo una pausa mientras se regocijaba en contemplar su preciosa sonrisa y el ligero rubor en sus pálidas mejillas ―. Acabas enfermo, desquiciado y desesperado cuando no puedes tomarla.

―Me encanta que me digas esas cosas ―susurró dándole un fuerte y sonoro beso en los labios ―. Pero me fastidia que no se me ocurran a mi ―y le volvió a golpear suavemente con el puño en el pecho ―. ¿Ahora qué puedo decirte yo?

―No hace falta que me digas nada ―enredó sus dedos en el corto y sedoso pelo negro ―. Las drogas no necesitan hacer ni decir nada para que las desees. Solo tienen que estar ahí, cerca de ti, tentándote...

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos. Pero uno de esos cómodos silencios que solo puedes tener con alguien con quien verdaderamente te comprometas, con quien estés absolutamente cómodo. Y Akane estaba en la gloria en aquellos momentos. Pero tras ése paréntesis, se acordó de que tenía que encontrarle un regalo y de que no tenía demasiado tiempo para hacerlo.

―¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? ―preguntó intentando sonar casual.

―Tengo que hacer algunas cosas, sí. Seguramente llegaré tarde ¿Por qué?

―Nada, por saber ―y en su fuero interno gritó de alegría ―. Yo me pasaré por la librería de Sam, para ver cómo lleva todo. Y luego volveré a casa para terminar un par de cosas que tengo que entregarle a mi editor.

Ranma asintió con un gruñido y se recolocó en la cama, de lado, atrayéndola más hacia sí. Akane volvió a arrullarse contra él y pensó en la posibilidadde quedarse de aquella manera toda la vida. ¿Para qué ir a trabajar, salir a la calle, o cualquiera de las otras muchas tareas cotidianas pudiendo estar con la persona que amas todo el día en la cama, acariciándole, saciándote, descansado? Entonces, de pronto, se le ocurrió algo.

―Oiga señor obseso sexual ¿Cuántos hijos quiere tener usted?

―Hace poco decías que no estabas preparada para tener hijos. ¿No me tienes ninguna sorpresa, verdad? ―dijo con tono divertido.

―No, es solo que... ―por un momento dudó de qué manera decirlo ―¿No te has dado cuenta de que casi nunca hablamos del futuro? Normalmente nos contamos cosas del pasado, del dia a día, donde hemos ido, o donde vamos a ir, siempre de un futuro excesivamente cercano ―Akane levantó el rostro y le miró fijamente ―. Pero nunca del futuro a largo plazo. Y aunque ambos sabemos... ―no lo dijo, no quería que él se presionara aún más por su trabajo, así que continuó como si ya lo hubiera dicho ―, bueno... me gustaría hablar de ése futuro.

Ranma la contempló unos segundos en silencio. Por un momento se asustó. De algún modo le daba miedo hacer planes a largo plazo porque nunca sabría si estaría allí para entonces. Bueno, cualquiera podría dejar de existir en cualquier instante de su vida, pero si lo contemplaba como porcentajes desde luego él tenía mucho más que el resto de la gente de no estar para vivir hasta entonces. Pero ella se merecía planificar un futuro, ilusionarse con sus proyectos... Si él no volvía a ella, sus proyectos siempre se podrían cumplir al fin y al cabo con otra persona. Lo único que Ranma tenía que hacer era procurar no emocionarse o entusiasmarse con la idea de poder tener ese futuro. Nohasta que estuviera alejado de lo que hacía.

―¿Cuántos quieres tú? ―respondió evasivo.

―¡Yo pregunté primero! ―Akane se irguió, colocándose sobre él, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios que le iluminó el rostro de alegría.

―Supongo que dos estaría bien ―arqueó una ceja, esperando la respuesta femenina ―¿Y tú?

―Prefiero tres ―dejó que sus dientes resbalaran por su labio inferior y, con mirada maliciosa, continuó ―Ya te estoy imaginando al cuidado de tres niños. Me encantará verte hacer de papá. Seguro que los críos se te dan fatal ―alegó frunciendo la nariz en un gesto pícaro.

―¡Ah! Asi que lo que quieres es reírte de mi ¿eh? ―llevó las manos a su estrecha cintura y comenzó a hacerla cosquillas. Inmediatamente ella comenzó a removerse, a carcajearse y a rodar por la cama―Pues para tu información señorita, los críos se me dan bastante bien... ―él se colocó de nuevo sobre ella y continuó haciéndola cosquillas por todas las partes del cuerpo en donde sabía que las tenía. Akane continuó removiéndose y, pataleando, intentó zafarse de él ―Mis hermanos siempre... ―Fue entonces cuando se le cortó la respiración ―¡Joder! ―rugió ladeándose y curvándose como si fuera un bebé.

Akane paró de reír al instante y le vió caer hacia el otro lado de la cama, dándola la espalda. Abrió muchísimo los ojos y se llevó la mano a la boca. Ella también dejó de respirar por unos segundos mientras le observaba.

―No...no me...no me digas qué... ―tartamudeó.

―¡Acabas de quedarte sin hijos! ―gritó entre dolorido, enfadado y divertido.

En ese mismo instante Kira apareció en la puerta del dormitorio corriendo, con las orejas gachas, asomando los dientes y gruñendo. Ranma apresuró una órden a la pastor alemán que se sentó en el quicio y miró directamente a Akane como si se hubiese convertido en su mayor enemiga. Sin embargo, ella ignoró el intento de ataque-defensa de la perra, porque le preocupaba mucho más cerciorarse de cómo se encontraba él y hacerle saber que no lo había hecho a drede.

―¡Por Dios! ―rápidamente se acercó gateando hasta él, quedándose arrodillada, y le acarició el brazo como si tratara de consolarlo ―Lo siento, lo siento... ―repetía realmente apurada ―Oh cariño, lo siento mucho... Perdona, lo siento.

―No vuelvas a sacar el tema de los hijos... ―masculló él más tranquilo, colocándose boca arriba ―...no me ha gustado nada la experiencia.

―Perdón ―dijo otra vez, tapándose los labios con ambas manos ―. De verdad que lo siento ―Intentaba contener la risa, pero cada vez le resultaba más dificil. Y comenzaron a escapársele unos ruiditos delatores.

―Sí ríete ―contestó con pesadez y, cuando se creyó capaz, se levantó aún con molestias, y caminó lentamente hacia el armario ―. Veremos si te hace tanta gracia cuando te digan que soy estéril por culpa de un rodillazo.

No podía evitarlo. La carcajada explotó en su garganta y se dejó caer sobre el colchón otra vez. Intentando acallar el ruido de su risa hundió la cara en la almohada que desprendía un ligero aroma a la colonia de él. Tras emborracharse de ése olor y conseguir calmarse y respirar con normalidad, reptó hasta quedarse cruzada sobre la cama. Cuando se acomodó en aquella posición le observó vestirse con uno de esos trajes italianos que tan bien le sentaban. Se recreó en recorrer toda la parte trasera del cuerpo masculino, gozando de la visión de los músculos marcados y tonificados, la espalda ancha, las caderas estrechas, las piernas largas y aquel trasero de oscar. Y cuando terminó de recorrer aquellos ciento ochenta y seis centímetros desde atrás, fijó sus pupilas en los espejos de las puertas correderas del armario y contempló la delantera. Desde allí arrastró la mirada de abajo arriba hasta finalmente encontrar sus irises azules, casi plateados, en el reflejo.

Ranma la sonrió, contemplando su rostro a través del reflectante, mientras se colocaba la camisa por dentro de los pantalones oscuros.

―¿Así que quieres tres hijos, uhm? ―preguntó él al mismo tiempo que seleccionaba de la percha, con mucho esmero, una corbata apropiada.

―Sí. Me gustan los niños, aunque a veces no lo parezca ―estiró el brazo y apoyó la cabeza en el, ladeándose completamente ―. Además vosotros sóis tres hermanos y en mi casa también somos tres. ¿Vamos a romper la tradición?

―Bueno mi hermana tiene dos hijos y parece no querer más y... ―hizo una pausa cuando colocó la prenda alrededor del cuello y la anudaba acontinuación ―...mi hermano tiene uno y otro en camino y tampoco parecen tener ganas de ir a por otro. Así que no te preocupes que nosotros no seremos los que la rompamos ―cuando finalizó, le sacó la lengua a Akane y después descolgó la americana y se la puso prácticamente con un solo movimiento.

―Ahora porque tienes que irte ―continuó con tono juguetón ―, pero que sepas que ésta conversación no ha terminado. Y además... ―Mientras él se acercaba a la cama Akane se levantó y se arrodilló al borde del colchón ―...nos queda hablar de la casa.

―¡Mira por donde me acabas de recordar algo! ―enredó sus manos entre el corto cabello negro azulado y expuso con tono serio y afectado, como si estuviera dando una conferencia―¿Y si tiramos el muro que separa nuestros apartamentos?

Akane se quedó congelada. Lo último que hubiera esperado era que Ranma la propusiera aquello. Pestañeó pesadamente, no dando crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

―¿Cómo?

―Bueno prácticamente ya vivimos juntos. Cuando vengo de trabajar si no estás aquí voy a tu apartamento y nos quedamos allí, o entonces tú vienes al mío. ―arqueó una ceja y acompaño su gesto de una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente ―. Así que creo que tirando ese tabique se acabó tener que salir de casa y caminar por el descansillo de la escalera cada vez que tengamos que ir al otro apartamento. Además, los dos ganaríamos espacio.

No sabía qué decir. Lo que proponía de alguna manera tenía sentido pero aquel muro era lo único que les separaba de una unión formal a ojos de todos. Bueno, realmente vivían juntos porque pasaban el día en uno de los dos apartamentos, pero para Akane ése tabique de ahí era una especie de freno a su desenfreno en aquella relación. La cuestión era ¿Quería seguir frenándose o lanzarse a la aventura? Si seguía con aquel ritmo estaba segura de que terminaría firmando los papeles de matrimonio muy pronto y ¿Estaba preparada?

―Ya pero... yo no tengo dinero para una obra así ―se excusó intentando al mismo tiempo aclarar sus ideas ―. Además habría que pedir permiso a la comunidad y...

―Yo tengo dinero ―dijo rápidamente ―. Y los permisos de obra y todo lo demás corre de mi cuenta ―aclaró enmarcándole el rostro con las manos ―Piensa que si me pasara algo tendrías un apartamento gigante.

No, no es que Ranma estuviese pensando en un futuro a largo plazo. Muy al contrario, estaba buscando la manera más cómoda de estar con ella, para vivir el presente a su lado todo el tiempo del que dispusiese. Quería a toda costa derribar ese muro.

Akane le golpeó en el hombro reprochándole lo que acababa de decirla y frunció el ceño enfadada.

―No digas eso ni en broma ―gruñó separándose de él ―. Y no quiero deberte dinero.

Si algo podía dañar a una pareja era el dinero. Akane lo sabía perfectamente. Gracias a su antigua relación aprendió que los bienes materiales y el deber dinero a la otra parte eran dos cosas que podían marcar la diferencia cuando se rompía la relación. No es que ella pensase que su relación con Ranma iba a terminar, pero el futuro era incierto y nunca se sabía lo que podía ocurrir. Lo que tenía claro era que no tenía ninguna intención de deberle dinero ninguno.

Su mente estaba realmente hecha un lío. Un auténtico caos. Sus esquemas se estaban cayendo de golpe y eso la hacía vulnerable. No quería tomar una decisión precipitada pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad por sus miedos o inseguridades.

―Bueno, siempre puedes devolvérmelo a plazos ―dijo él, percatándose de las dudas de su pareja ―. Sabes que el dinero no es problema para mí _Dama_.

―Lo sé, pero para mí sí. ―contestó mirando hacia la terraza ―Y no quiero estar debiéndote nada. Si se hace es con la condición de que lo paguemos a medias.

―¿Quieres que redacte un contrato? ―un atisbo de alegría se pudo distinguir en su voz.

―¡No puedo decidirlo ahora! ―chilló con una media sonrisa de incredulidad. ¡Parecía estar ansioso de repente! ―. Necesito pensarlo un poco ―se estiró y le besó en los labios ―. Vete ya, que seguro que llegarás tarde. Lo hablamos esta noche ¿vale?

―Cómo quieras... ―Ranma la cogió por la cintura y la pegó a él, besándola en respuesta con ansia y necesidad ―. Pórtate bien ―murmuró sobre su boca al mismo tiempo que la daba un cachete en el trasero.

Akane esperó unos minutos más estirada sobre la cama. Tirar el muro... ¡Y se lo estaba pensando! En otro tiempo jamás hubiera dudado, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo con todas las de la ley. Era un paso muy grande en su relación, pero también era cierto que si se encontraba tan bien junto a él ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Meneó la cabeza, como desechando la idea. Ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer y era quedar con Sarah. Además tenía que ir a visitar a Sam, así que no podía perder el tiempo divagando.

Se levantó e hizo la cama deprisa. Caminó hasta la cocina dando pequeños saltos y allí se preparó una ensalda con un poco de jamón. Después de comer a prisa y corriendo fué hasta el sofá y buscó su teléfono móvil. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos...

―¡¿Has visto la hora que es?! ―exclamó Sarah fingiendo estar enfadada ―Ya creía que no me ibas a llamar.

―Lo siento, pero Ranma me ha tentretenido ―se mordió el labio que dibujaba una sonrisa pícara.

―Oh, claro, por supuesto. Tu actor porno particular ha estado filmando una película contigo. Bueno qué ¿A qué hora me paso por tu casa?

Cuando llegó al lugar en donde antes estaba la librería Akane quedó estupefacta. Las obras iban rapídisimo. Allí no quedaba ni rastro de la pequeña librería que estaba siempre repleta de libros por todas partes, apilados en el suelo o a los lados de las estanterías. Se eregía allí un enorme local en donde sus escaparates prácticamente ocupaba media manzana. Sam había decidido colocar grandes cristaleras, que estaban tintadas de blanco para que nadie pudiera ver el interior, con los marcos de madera de los escaparates pintados de un verde oscuro y con una puerta de hierro del mismo color verdoso para entrar. Akane estaba realmente sorprendida, porque no esperaba un cambio tan radical y moderno.

Caminó hasta la puerta y dio un par de golpes sobre el cristal. Intentó ver algo a través de esas pequeñas rendijas que dejaban las brochas al pintar, pero no consiguió ver nada. Se separó del cristal y volvió a contemplar la fachada. Esperó un instante y volvió a llamar. Nada. ¿Quizá no habría llegado Sam todavía? Sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a su querido librero, quién contestó al segundo tono.

―¿Diga? ―se escuchó su vocecilla.

―¡Hola Sam! ―exclamó Akane con mucha alegría ―¿Dónde estás?

―¡Hola cariño! Pues estoy en la librería ¿Por qué?

Akane puso su mano libre en jarras, ladeando sus caderas y arqueando una ceja. Miró directamente hacia los cristales blancuzcos con un brillo acusador en sus ojos como si pudiera atravesa el vidrio y posar directamente sus ojos avellanas sobre los de Sam.

―Porque yo estoy aquí fuera y no me abres...

―¡Oh, lo siento! ―Se escuhó un golpe seco, como si algo se el hubiese caído de las manos ―Espera un minuto que ahora mismo voy ―respondió Sam con prepocupación, cortando después la comunicación.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y el hombre apareció en el quicio a Akane se le iluminó el rostro con una gran sonrisa. Con entusiasmo desbordado se abrazó a Sam y él correspondió con una ternura desemesurada, como solo un familiar lo haría.

―Siento no haber podido venir antes ―se apresuró a disculparse al mismo tiempo que se despegaba de aquel cuerpecillo.

―No te preocupes. Imagino que tu novio te mantiene muy ocupada ―le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y, agarrándola por la cintura la invitó a pasar ―. Todavía no hay nada colocado y está todo hecho un desastre. Así que ten cuidado no te tropieces.

―¡Madre mía Sam, ésto está muy cambiado! ―exclamó contemplando la amplitud del local ―¿Qué has hecho con mi librería? ―se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

―Renovarse o morir ―murmuró con cierta pena observando el local vacío ―. La gente ya no busca una librería familiar, de las de antes, ahora quieren una gran superficie repleta de estanterías con los libros colocados con la portada al frente. Mucha luz, mucho espacio y poco libro.

Eso era una queja en toda regla, pensó Akane con tristeza. Y no le faltaba razón. Pero a los verdaderos amantes de la lectura les importaba poco cómo fuera el local. Es más, por lo general, adoraban los espacios pequeños repletos de libros por todas partes.

―Tienes razón ―dijo pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Sam, confortándole ―. Pero tú no debes precuparte ahora por esa gente. Les vas a dar parte de lo que quieren ¿No?. Ahora tienes que mirarlo de ésta manera; tienes muchísimo más espacio para rellenar con pilas de libros ―El hombre sonrió ―. Y siempre puedes tener un trocito de la librería parecida a la antigua, para los nostálgicos ―Sam se carcajeó y apretó un poco mása Akane contra sí. Ella lecorrespondió y susurró confidente ―Sabes que a tu clientela fiel nos importa muy poco el aspecto. Buscamos a un librero como tú, que lea, que sepa de lo que habla y que nos recomiende buenos libros.

―Lo sé cariño. Fue por eso por lo que decidí abrir horizontes ―suspiró y, como si saliera de un trance exclamó al mismo tiempo que se encaminaba hacia un pequeño mostrador ―¿Qué tal te va con ese hombre misterioso al que aún no me has presentado?

―Mmm ¿Hay algo mejor que magnífico? ―Sam negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa ―Perfecto, quizá ―alegó Akane elevando los hombros y acercándose al tablero―.Tan perfecto que parece mentira. Seguro que en cualquier momento me despierto.

―Entonces sigue dormida. El mundo real es completamente aburrido e imperfecto. ―de repente, los mofletes del hombre se colorearon con timidez y, con un susurro dijo ―. Oye, necesitaría que me hicieras un favor...

―Pide por esa boca y veremos lo que puedo hacer.

―¿Podrías venir a la innauguración de la librería? ―juguetó con sus manos ―Sé que es abusar de tu amistad y permíteme que te lo diga así, no te ofendas, pero serías un buen reclamo para los clientes...

Akane rió con fuerza. Parecía increíble que de repente Sam se hubiese vuelto tan tímido, como si apenas la conociera de nada, cuando llevaban años siendo amigos.La ternura la invadió, porque de alguna manera parecía indefenso, un tanto perdido y asustado con su nuevo proyecto.

―¿Es que no pensabas invitarme? ―dijo con malicia, cruzándose de brazos.

―Sí, sí, sí ―tartamudeó ―a ver si me entiendes...

―Sam ―Akane le tocó el brazo y le sonrió con dulzura ―. Por supuesto que estaré aquí, bien como anónima o bien como reclamo. No me lo pedería por nada.

―¡Gracias cariño! ―exclamó aliviado ―Eres un gran apoyo.

―Aunque no se a quién voy a reclamar yo, pero bueno... ― De repente se acordó de algo ―Ahora necesito que tú me hagas un favor a mi... ¿No tendrás por un casual algún libro de arte italiano, verdad?

―Uhm ―comenzó a rascarse la barbilla, pensativo ―Déjame ver si encuentro algo en los pedidos que he recibido ésta mañana...

―Yo, mientras tanto, iré a por unos cafés. ¿Con leche, verdad?

Después de pasar una magnífica media tarde con Sam en la librería, y de llevar consigo un enorme libro de arte italiano, Akane caminaba otra vez a prisa y corriendo hacia su apartamento. No se había percatado de la hora que era y prácticamente llegaba tarde a su encuentro con Sarah.

Entre la entusiasta conversación del hombre sobre sus planes y proyectos para el local y sus explicaciones sobre qué tenía preparado para el día de la innauguración el día veintitrés, se pasó el tiempo más rápido de lo que ambos hubieran querido. Akane le había prometido volver más a menudo por allí y, por supuesto, Sam había demostrado muchísimo interés e insistido hasta la hartura por conocer a Ranma. Ella se lo debía. Y de alguna manera se castigó mentalmente por no haberles presentado antes.

Cuando llegó a la acera de su apartamento buscó entre los coches el de su amiga. Al parecer aún no había llegado, o eso esperaba. Subió las escaleras del portal de dos en dos y esperó al ascensor dando saltitos. Estaba histérica. Ranma la había confirmado que ése día llegaría tarde, pero ya eran las siete, Sarah no había llegado y Akane no estaba muy segura de qué quería decir él con tarde. Bien podrían ser las nueve, o las diez, o bien podría ser las siete y media, ocho... Meneó la cabeza de lado a lado sacudiéndose la ansiedad mientras entraba en el ascensor. Calma, se dijo, te dará tiempo.

Al llegar al sexto por un instante dudó en qué apartamento entrar. Finalmente corrió al suyo con la idea de esconder el libro. Quería estudiarlo detenidamente antes de viajar al país de la bota. No estaba dispuesta a hacer el ridículo delante de su suegra y tal y como Ranma la había descrito era una apasionada por las artes. Akane no podía simplemente llegar allí sin un mínimo conocimiento de la materia y, además, ya no lo hacía por su suegra, si no por ella misma y, para qué negarlo, porque le gustaría saber más de una de las aficiones de su pareja.

Era curioso, pensó. Porque algo que jamás la había atraído especialmente ahora le resultaba llamativo y todo por estar enamorada.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y se introdujo hasta su habitación. Mientras que daba vueltas por su dormitorio pensando en un buen lugar para esconderlo, se le ocurrió al mismo tiempo que el amor era capaz de mover montañas, y voluntades, como la fé. Una comparación un tanto extraña de imprevisto, pero no se alejaba demasiado de la realidad. El amor, se dijo a la vez que metía el libro en una caja de botas que había debajo de la cama, es igual que la fé: principalmente ciego, un sentimiento en el que depositas tu confianza y tus esperanzas para una vida futura en la que tu pareja forma parte indudablemente de ella y en la que ambos gozaréis de un amor incondicional. El amor romántico que todo el mundo espera vivir... Con Dios, con la fé, era similar; ciego, porque nunca le ves, depositas tu confianza y tus esperanzas en un ente invisible esperando que él te guíe, te ayude, esté a tu lado en los buenos momentos y que te dé fuerza en los malos. E incluso esperas que esté cercano a ti un futuro mucho más lejano que escapa de tus manos; depositas tus esperanzas en él más allá de la muerte. Realmente el amor y la fé tenían más cosas en común que cualquier otro sentimiento ó emoción humana. Podría decirse que estaban intrínsecamente relacionados puesto que para poder amar debías tener fé en la otra persona. No por nada las relacionas amorosas se basaban en un pacto en común en el que la confianza era necesaria. Y no siempre, ni en el caso del amor ni tampoco en el de la fé, la confianza estaba cien por cien asegurada. De hecho son constantes los momentos de duda.

Llamaron a la puerta. Perfecto, ahí estaba Sarah. Corrió hacia la entrada y casi sin mirar, cogió del aparador las llaves del apartamento de Ranma. Abrió la puerta, salió fuera y cerró con un portazo. Ni siquiera saludo a su amiga antes de instigarla:

―¡Corre! ―dijo cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella ―Seguro que Ranma está a punto de llegar.

―Eso. Ni un 'hola', ni 'qué tal, cómo te va'... ―su voz simulaba ofensa anes de cmabiar a un tono juguetón ―¿No decías que hoy volvía tarde del trabajo?

―Te he visto ésta mañana. No creo que la situación haya cambiado demasiado ―murmuró Akane remarcando la evidencia, introduciendo la llave en la cerradura ―. Y con Ranma nunca se sabe. Para él tarde un día pueden ser las once de la noche y otro las seis de la tarde. Adivina a qué tarde se refiere hoy.

―Bueno, cuando una está embarazada nunca se sabe... Y tarde es tarde para todo el mundo. Lo que pasa es que tu actor porno está un poco desajustado con tanto ajetreo que tiene por las noches―dejó caer, con los brazos cruzados y con la vista perdida en el techo. De repente frunció el ceño ― ¿Tenéis goteras?

Akane se rió y empujó la puerta. Sarah era todo un caso y sabía muy bien como calmarla cuando estaba histérica. Una buena dosis de risa era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, porque estaba a punto de explotar.

Quería sorprenderle. Necesitaba sorprenderle y de nada serviría si era él quién las sorprendía a ellas _in fraganti_.

Las dos corrieron hasta el dormitorio agarradas de las manos. De fondo escuchaban a Kira ladrar en el balcón y moverse nerviosa golpeando el cristal.

Sarah no tardó en observar fijamente la habitación. Era todo un lujo para un apartamento. Limpia, impoluta más bien. Todo perfectamente ordenado. Todo colocado con aromnía y los muebles elegidos con un gusto que muy pocos tenían. Aunque también estaba el factor de que pocos se podrían permitir ese tipo de muebles...

―Tu hombre es toda una joya... ―murmuró Sarah sorprendida, sin dejar de deslizar sus ojos por todo el habitáculo.

―¡Sarah! ―espetó Akane urgiéndola a la vez que miraba hacia la puerta del dormitorio como si esperara encontrarlo ahí de un momento a otro ―. Los libros están ahí, encima de la cama ―señaló con el dedo estirado, como si fuera imposible reconocerlos ―Voy a echar la llave a la puerta, ahora vengo.

Antes de correr hacia la puerta Akane se apresuró a acercarse a Kira. La pastor alemán estaba completamente histérica; seguro que había detectado a la intrusa y no parecía hacerle ninguna gracia que estuviese allí. Deslizó la cortina y, a través del cristal, habló con dulzura a la perra.

―Ya, Kira, tranquila ―se acuclilló y puso su mano estirada contra el vidrio ―. No pasa nada ―la perra pegó su morro hacia donde Akane había colocado su extremidad superior derecha, como si intentase lamerla ―. Todo está bien ¿vale? Eso es, calma cielo ―finalmente el animal se agazapó y se recostó en el suelo ―Quién diría que esta mañana casi me comes ¿eh? ―murmuró divertida, con una sonrisa.

Después de aquello se dirigió a la puerta y, tal y como le había dicho a su amiga, echó la doble llave para ganar tiempo en caso de que Ranma decidiera aparecer. Satisfecha giró en redondo y fué hacia la habitación. Al llegar allí, vió a Sarah descalza, subida encima de la cama, con un gran libro entre las manos.

―Ten cuidado no vayas a caerte ―dijo con ligera preocupación en la voz.

Sarah dejó los ojos en blanco un instante y contempló el techo como si suplicara al cielo y se armara de paciencia. Después volvió a hojear el libro.

―Estoy embarazada Akane, no es como si fuera a caer al suelo y explotar.

―Nunca se sabe ―masculló con un deje de duda ―. Y se llaman granadas ―aclaró asomándose al pasillo con el oído alerta.

―Es increíble. Este hombre le da a todo; gays, lesbianas, heterosexuales...

Ahora fué el turno de Akane para contemplar el techo y pedir paciencia o un psiquiatra... Rió. Menos mal que estaban hablando de arte.

―¿Encuentras algo o no? ―espetó con prisa.

―Ya te he dicho que le da a todo... ―en ese instante Akane la interrumpió con un fuerte 'shshsh' ―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó curiosa.

―Suena el ascensor ―contestó con medio cuerpo fuera del dormitorio, observando fijamente el pasillo vacío con el oído aún más fino que antes.

―Bueno es normal ―colocó el libro en la estantería y fijó su vista en algún otro más ―. Tenéis ascensor y cuando la gente lo coge, suena. ¿Qué hay de raro?

―¿Qué hay de raro? ―gritó de repente irguiéndose como una bara y mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos ―¡Que viene al sexto! ―exclamó aún más enérgica y con el rostro pálido ―¡Bájate, bájate!

Las dos se miraron fijamente durante un segundo antes de ponerse en acción. Sarah se apresuró a saltar de la cama con ayuda de Akane, quién la sujetó de la mano para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio. Se calzó los zapatos de tacón casi a la vez. Un segundo más tarde las dos corrían por el pasillo a toda velocidad, tratando de escapar del apartamento antesde que él llegase. Pero, en cuanto aparecieron en el recibidor, Ranma entraba en el apartamento.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Akane simplemente deseó que la tierra la tragase. O al menos que su enfado se quedase atragantado en su esófago y dejara de pugnar por salir en un grito de histeria.

Con un pie dentro del piso y otro fuera, él las contempló con curiosidad. Parpadeó y arqueó una ceja extrañado. Las dos habían aparecido en frente suya acaloradas y jadeantes. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si quisiera borrar una visión de su mente, relajó los músculos de su rostro quedando inexpresivo y dió un paso atrás para comprobar que estaba entrando en su apartamento. En efecto, la letra era la suya, no se había equivocado. Volvió a su posición anterior y desvió su mirada de la una a la otra, con una ceja inquisitiva que dejaba claramente entrever un "¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?".

Akane se moridó el labio inferior. Sabía que Ranma podía estar pensando miles de cosas, pero seguramente ninguna buena, a juzgar por su mirada clava en esos instantes en ella. Taladrando sus defensas. Estaba a punto de explicarle todo cuando Sarah se adelantó.

―¡Hola Ranma! ―exclamó un poco más fuerte de lo normal ―¿Cuáles son tus artistas favoritos?

Por un instante él se descolocó más de lo que aún estaba. Apretó un poco más fuerte el pomo de la puerta de entrada y metió los dos pies en el apartamento, irguiéndose totalmente. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en Sarah cuano contestó.

―Kano Eitoku, Salvador Dalí, Antoni Gaudí, Miguel Ángel, Monet...

―¡Adiós Ranma! ―le interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar. Se despegó de Akane y echó a correr fuera de allí.

Ranma se apretó contra la puerta de entrada cuando Sarah se deslizó por su lado como si fuera una mancha en el aire, empujándole ligeramente, y se introducía en el ascensor como si la persiguieran mil demonios. Cuando la puerta del montacargas se cerró con fuerza, la carcajada femenina estalló en el cubículo, haciéndola resonar hasta donde estaban.

Él rió con un toque de extrañeza, más contagiado que porque le apeteciera. Entonces, sus irises azules se clavaron en aquellos ojos terracota que tenían por dueña a su preciosa _Dama_, que en aquellos instantes parecía esculpida en porcelana.

―¿Y bien? ―dijo introduciéndose con lentitud en el apartamento, con sus pupilas fijadas en ella, con movimientos fluidos y sencillos, casi felinos, como si al moverse de forma más natural pudiera alterarla.

Akane le contempló mientras su pareja se apoyaba contra la puerta, ahora cerrada. ¿Qué le iba a decir? No podía descubrirse, aunque casi lo habían hecho, especialmente con la pregunta de su amiga. Aún así, le observó unos instantes y pudo distinguir en el fondo de su mirada un toque pícaro mezclado con la desconfianza. Sabía que él tenía su propia teoría de qué acababa de pasar allí, el asunto era qué era lo que el creía que había sucedido. Le conocía y en esos instantes Ranma maquinaba un pensamiento con cierta maldad.

―Nada ―contestó ella y justo después se atrevió a preguntarle con voz amortiguada―¿Qué... qué habías pensando tú?

―En que os lo estabáis montando en mi dormitorio y os había pillado escapando de la escena del crimen ―murmuró con un deje divertido, esperando que ella se relajara. Podía sentir su tensión desde allí, a dos metros de ella. Lo que no lograba entender era qué la tenía al borde de la histeria.

Akane abrió mucho los ojos y dejó que su boca formara una O mayúscula perfecta. Su rostro pálido brilló en tonos sonrosados cuando la imágen se le formó en la mente. Después sus labios se fruncieron, introduciéndole un reproche que estaba a punto de brotar de su garganta. Pero Ranma la interrumpió, transformando su voz.

―Akane ―la llamó, atrayendo su atención ―¿Qué estabáis haciendo aquí? ― preguntó a continuación mostrando su imapaciencia con en el tono hosco y profundo en el que habló.

―Nosotras... no... ―Ranma arqueó la ceja, nuevamente, y sus ojos brillaron impacientes y espectantes. Dios ¿Por qué era tan mala para mentir? ―¡Vale! ―estalló de golpe, llevando los brazos al cielo y después dejándoles caer contra sus caderas ―¿Quieres que te lo diga? Pues muy bien ―se puso en jarras ―. Le dije a Sarah que viniera porque necesitaba ayuda con esos libros que tienes encima de la cama para hacerte tu regalo de Navidad ―le señaló con el dedo, acusándole ―. No sabía qué narices podía comprarte, porque tienes todo lo que quieres, así que es bastante complicado elegirte un regalo ―masculló estrangulada, con los brazos cruzados ― Y ¡Hala! Ahora que consigo tener una idea...

―¡PARA! ―gritó él haciéndola callar de golpe, asustándola. Lamentaba haberlo hecho pero era la única manera de que se quedase en silencio ―Porque si sigues, al final terminarás diciéndome cuál es el regalo.

―Ya qué más da, si sabes lo que es ―frunció los labios y agachó la mirada, disgustada.

Ranma sonrió. Era inocente en muchas maneras. Quizá demasiado. O quizá el poco inocente era él, ya no estaba seguro del todo. Con la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, caminó hasta ella con paso tranquilo. Acarició sus hombros y deslizó las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus clavículas y su fino cuello, provocándola escalofríos, para finalmente terminar enmarcando su rostro.

―No tengo la menor idea de qué es lo que pretendes regalarme _Dama_ ―susurró con dulzura ―. Solo sé con qué esta relacionado y hay tantas posibilidades que me volvería loco antes de averiguar qué es ―Akane elevó los ojos un instante, pero rápidamente desvió su vista, como avergonzada. Ranma apretó un poco más fuerte sus manos sobre sus mandibulas y la obligó a mirarle ―. Akane no tengo la menor idea, creéme.

―Quería sorprenderte... ―murmuró como si fuera una niña. De alguna manera sentía como si hubiera fracasado.

―Ven aquí ―la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrapó entre ellos, aprisionándola contra su pecho ―. Y vas a sorprenderme _Dama_ ―besó su cabello negro, liso, sedoso, con un suave perfume a frutas. Se quedaron unos instantes así, en silencio, abrazados. Akane se removió y se amoldó mejor a su cuerpo. Cuando finalizó la escuchó suspirar y se le removieron las entrañas de placer. Haciendo una mueca, se retiró suavemente del cuerpo femenino que ponía por las nubes su testosterona―Uhm ―masculló ―Me muero de hambre... ―cogió su pequeña mano entre la suya y la dirigió hacia la cocina.

―No creo que encuentres mucho para comer ―se apresuró a aclarar Akane cuando traspasaban el quicio de la puerta. Fue en ese instante cuando Ranma la soltó. Parecía como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella llegaba allí con él ―. Tenemos que hacer la compra.

―¿Tienes planes mañana por la mañana? ―preguntó con medio cuerpo dentro del frigorífico ―Podríamos ir ―con dos manzanas en la mano, apareció de nuevo todos sus ceinto ocehtna y sesis centímetros, frente a Akane. En un gesto descuidado, empujó la puerta del refrigerador con el pie para cerrarla y dejó las frutas en la encimera.

―Mañana no puedo, tengo que hacer algunas cosas ―contestó sentándose en la mesa de centro, balanceando las piernas en el aire ―Mi editor está como loco ―distraída, comenzó a acariciar las finísimas betas de la madera con sus dedos ―¿Te dije que ahora me quiere volver a cambiar de sección?

Ranma rebuscaba en los cajones un cuchillo apropiado para comerse las frutas cuando la escuchó decir aquello. Sorprendido se giró despacio y la observó fijamente un par de segundos antes de preguntar.

―¿Otra vez? ―por fin encontró el cuchillo. Cerró el cajón, se apoyó contra la encimera, pudiendo ver así a Akane frente a frente, y cortó un pedazo de rojiza manzana, llevándoselo a la boca con la hoja afilada atravesada y empujándolo con el pulgar.

―Sí, ahora quiere que tenga una especie de consultorio ―salió de la ensoñación de las betas y dió una palmada al mismo en que se erguía en su posición, estirándose ―. A este ritmo de cambiarme de una sección a otra de la revista va a volverme loca... Además, quiere que haga una promoción o algo así.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal.

―Sí, darle un poco de publicidad al consultorio dentro de la propia revista ―resopló, hnbdiedo su mirada en aquellos ojos azules que se tornaban plateados cuando el fulgor de la hoja del cuchillo los iluminaba ―. Tengo que reunirme con él para que me explique todo, pero ni siquiera hemos fijado la fecha de la cita.

Durante unos segundos se sumieron en silencio, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, como si esperaran en cualquier momento que la otra parte dijeraalgo. Ranma se llevó un nuevo pedazo de manzana a los labios.

―Parece que la idea no te hace mucha ilusión ―murmuró finalmente, rompiendo la intimidad y la intensidad de aquel silencio.

Akane hizo una mueca.

―No es que no me haga ilusión, es que eso significa más responsabilidad y... ―de un saltito bajó de la mesa y caminó balanceándose de un lado a otro, como si fuese incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, hasta llegar al lado de su pareja ―.Estamos hablando de problemas que tiene la gente y ... y ellos esperan que yo les ofrezca una solución y... ―bufó, haciendo que su flequillo se moviese ―... no se si estoy preparada para asumir esa responsabilidad ―finalizó sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

―Ahora no pienses en ello, _Dama_. Además no puedes hacerte responsable de lo que pasa en las vidas de otras personas ―dijo sabiendo que era exactamente lo que Akane tendía a hacer. De algún modo le recordó a él. Apuntándola con la punta del cuchillo, dijo ―. Estás perfectamente capacitada para aceptar esa responsabilidad, Akane. Si eres capaz de mantenerme equilibrado a mí, imagínate dar consejos a personasa las que ni siquiera tienes cara a cara ―retirando el cuchillo, volvió a cortar otro trozo y a llevárselo a la boca ―. Pero no te ahogues antes de empezar.

―Vaaale, lo intentaré ―susurró entre angustiada y relajada.

De nuevo el silencio. Íntimo y reconfertante silencio, en el que tan solo se escuchaba el murmurllo del motor del frigorífico y las masticaciones de Ranma. Ella le observó, como si se tratase de una visión. El movimiento parsimonioso y rítmico de su mandíbula, los músculos que recubrían sus pómulos estirándose y contrayéndose. Sus ojos lapislázuli mirando al frente, a la nada, distraído. Reverberó en su mente la voz masculino, ésa voz que siempre le parecía que tenía un trasfondo hipnótico y la emborrachaba de tranquilidad. Y el brillante y plateado cuchillo acercándose a sus labios, sin llegar a rozarlos. Ése arma que en sus manos podía ser letal. Por un instante le imaginó usándolo para defenderse y le aterró la idea de hasta qué punto él podría ser mortífero y dar muerte a otros hombres. Y aún más la horrorizó imaginarle bañado en sangre, en su propia sangre, herido, perdido, solo. Borró rápidamente aquellas imágenes de su cabeza. Dios Santo, estaban hablando de su trabajo y ella no podía dejar de pensar en el de su pareja. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el poder perderle. Como el dijo ésa misma mañana, Ranma era como la mejor de las drogas y ella era desesperadamente adicta.

―¿Has pensado en lo que te dije ésta mañana? ―tragó con pesadez ―Sobre lo del muro ―aclaró cuando notó que ella no contestaba.

―Ranma... ―protestó con dulzura― No, aún no lo he pensado. Me parece una buena idea pero, tengo que organizarme. Dame un poco más de tiempo ―le vió asentir, con tranquilidad, sin enfado o disguso porque ella le pidiera espacio en ese aspecto.

―¿Fuiste a ver a Sam? ―dijo él de repente, con sus pupilas fijas en los azulejos.

―¡Sí! ―Akane se irguió, dando un saltito de alegría ―Deberías ver cómo está dejando la librería. Antes era... como una isla y ahora es todo un continente ―sonrió ―.Voy a echar de menos aquellas estanterías repletas de libros, las tomos apilados a los lados y los saltos y acrobacias que habia que hacer para llegar a ciertos rincones del local. Y a Sam se le ve tan asustado, tan perdido y tan indefenso... ―finalizó con ternura y con cierta cancioncela en su voz.

―Voy a empezar a ponerme celoso ―gruñó con una ceja arqueada y mirándola intensamente ―Sam por aquí, Sam por allá... ―recibió un golpecito de reproche en el bíceps y ambos sonrieron ante aquello.

―No seas tonto ―Akane se separó de él, caminando hacia el marco de la puerta ―Me ha invitado a la innauguración de la librería el día veintitrés. Dice que soy un buen reclamo ―elevó los hombros, girándose y apoyándose en el quicio ―Pero un buen reclamo no sé de qué.

―Uhm... ―masticando el último trozo de manzana, Ranma arrastró los ojos por el cuerpo de ella, deslizándo sus irises sobre las torneadas piernas femeninas, las redondeadas caderas, la cintura estrecha, los pechos firmes y redondeados, sus brazos ligeros y niveos, sus hombros aterciopelados y sensualmente marcados, el cuello fino y finalmente su hermoso rostro que reflejaba una inocencia infantil mezclado con la picardía y sensualidad de la adultez―Pues si no lo sabes tú... ―dejó el cuchillo sobre la encimera. Después de observarla de aquella manera y de desearla con tantas ganas, estuvo a punto de clavar la hoja afilada en la tabla y saltar sobre ella como si se tratara de un animal de presa. Consiguió refrenar sus primitivos deseos al verla sonreír y ruborizarse tenuemente ―¿Quieres que te acompañe a la innauguración?

El rostro de Akane se congeló por la sorpresa. Quería invitarle, por supuesto, deseaba que los dos hombres más importantes en ese momento de su vida se conocieran. Pero no sabía cómo pedírselo. Sobre todo por que era más que probable que ella, como invitada para atraer la atención del publico, despertaría muhca espectación y la gente son solo se fijaría en ella, sino que también lo harían en su acompañante. Ranma le había explicado que debía pasar lo más desapercibido posible en los lugares públicos, aunque Akane le había rebatido que eso era complicado dado su espectacular físico, y aquel día en la librería no es que fuese a ser ignorado precisamente.

Pero a pesar de eso, su rostro se iluminó de felicidad, porque no había cosa que más desease en esos momentos que Ranma la acompañara y que él se hubiese ofrecido a hacerlo decía mucho de él. Simplemente se sentía demasiado afortunada...

―¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó ella de todas formas ―Habrá mucha gente y...

―Tranquila ―interrumpió ―,no tienes que preocuparte por eso ―se apoyó de lado contra la encimera y se cruzó de brazos, esperando su respuesta.

―¡Por supuesto que quiero que me acompañes! ―chilló lanzándose a sus brazos y fundiéndose en el abrazo que recibió ―¡Gracias, gracias! ―le susurró al oído.

―De nada ―su voz estaba cargada de diversión pero al mismo tiempo de complicidad. Sus manos estrecharon la cintura femínea y acarició su espalda con ternura. Hundió el rostro en su cuello y aspiró el aroma que desprendía ―Mmmm... Hueles a hierbabuena. Dan ganas de morderte.

―¿Ah si? ―Y ahí estaba de nuevo. El apetito sexual masculino devorándola con las palabras, acorralándo a su propio deseo. Incitándola y haciéndola anhelanrle hasta que sus entrañas se derritiesen. Sintió como aquellos cálidos y húmedos labios comenzaban a recorrerla el cuello, mezclando el calor con la frescura y provocándola escalofríos de placer ―¿ Y no vas a hacerlo? ―susurró con la voz entrecortada.

Ranma se separó un poco y colocó su frente contra la de ella. La temperatura de su cuerpo se había elevado. Y sus ojos plateados, con un brillo y una mirada en la que Akane podría ahogarse, hundirse y perderse para siempre, emanaban deseo y necesidad de ella.

―No... ―masticó moviendo casi inapreciablemente su cabeza ―Voy a devorarte de dentro a afuera _donna_...

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Cap. Publicado: 17 de Octubre de 2007 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que estéis todos bien.

Aquí os presento la primera parte del capítulo XII, que espero no sea demasiado largo. Advertiros que este capítulo XII va a ser una especie de capítulo de transición. No se si os he comentado que ésta historia se puede subdividir en dos e incluso tres partes, pues bien, este es el puente para la segunda parte de SEXO. Vamos, los personajes van a tener una tregua en la trama (_sé que muchos estáis pendientes del trabajo de Ranma y también que os quedastéis con las ganas de la conversación que la pareja mantuvo. Como creo que os dije tengo intención de preparar una serie de Interludios, aunque aún sí, es posible que por petición popular alargue el Capítulo XI y le añada la última parte con la conversación. ¡Todo el mundo quiere que ésa conversación vaya en la historia y no se quede fuera de ella!_) pero pronto se iniciarán nuevas cositas en el país de la bota. ¡Ya va quedando menos!

Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Y por supuesto espero recibir vuestras opiniones y críticas, ya sea a través de mi e-mail de contacto o a través del foro de **Silver Sand**. Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo ésta historia y en especial a todos aquellos que me envían todo su apoyo y rebosan paciencia. ¡Sós geniales!

¡MUCHOS ABRAZOS!

**AnDrAiA**

* * *

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. --


	28. Capítulo XII, Parte II

**Capítulo XII**

_**Parte II**_

El teléfono móvil chillaba insistentemente en alguna parte de la habitación; el problema era saber dónde.

Akane, despeinada, aturdida y medio dormida, se arrastró por el colchón alejándose de la fuente de calor masculina, quién gruñó cuando la sintió alejarse, provocándola una sonrisa. Se asomó por un lateral de la cama y observó debajo de ella. No había señales luminosas del teléfono por allí. Sentándose trabajosamente, se le ocurrió que era muy probable que estuviese a los pies del lecho, enredado entre los pliegues del edredón nórdico, como otras muchas veces. No sabía muy bien cómo era posible que terminara allí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que sus pantalones acababan tirados de cualquier manera en una silla del dormitorio que estaba al menos a tres metros de la cama. ¿Quizá los teléfonos móviles supieran caminar? Desechando la absurda idea de las siete de la mañana, gateó sinuosamente hasta los pies de la cama. Cuando estaba a punto de agacharse para remover el edredón, el teléfono dejó de timbrar. Bufó un tanto fastidiada por no haber llegado a tiempo y se dejó caer hacia atrás con los brazos hacia arriba. Aprovechó para desperezarse un poco, contorsionándose como si fuera una serpiente sobre el colchón, y justo después volvió a acurrucarse junto a él con una sonrisa, apoyando la mejilla contra el cuerpo.

―Eres como una manta; grande, suave y calentito ―susurró sobre la amplia espalda masculina, sintiendo el acompasado ritmo de su respiración y los lentos latidos del corazón.

―Y tú un congelador ―gruñó intentando alejarse, sintiendo las pequeñas manos femeninas apresándole la delantera. El teléfono volvió a sonar consiguiendo que Akane maldiciera. Ranma, sonriendo por su mal genio, murmuró como si nada ―Aunque no lo creas, está en tus pantalones.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó con sus ojos marrones muy abiertos, mirándole por encima del hombro mientras caminaba hasta la silla. Recibió otro gruñido como respuesta, mientras Ranma escondía la cabeza bajo la almohada. Ni siquiera miró la pantalla cuando contestó ―¿Si?

―¿Estás despierta? ―La voz de Sarah, estridente y radiante, como si llevase horas levantada.

―No estoy muy segura ―contestó ella saliendo del dormitorio de puntillas. Caminó por el pasillo cruzándose con la pastor alemán que, nada más verla, comenzó a mover el rabito ―Me parece que sí ―Al llegar a la cocina, sacó una botella de zumo de naranja y observó practicamente bizqueando la hora que era ―¿Por qué me llamas tan temprano? ― mientras bostezaba vertió el líquido en un vaso.

―Porque creo que te he encontrado el regalo para tu actor porno.

―¿¡QUÉ?! ―y aquello fué un grito en toda regla. Abrió mucho los ojos y se asomó al pasillo, lo último que quería era que él se levantara y rondara cerca de ella en esos instantes. Tras unos segundos quieta como una estatua, no escuchó ni un solo movimiento. Suspiró llena de alivio y bajó el volumen de su voz cuando volvió a dirigirse a su amiga ―Cuéntame eso. Ya.

―Bueno, si me lo pides tan amablemente... ―tras la ironía dejó una pausa antes de añadir ―A lo mejor debería llamarte en otro momento.

―Sarah... No me provoques. Sé dónde vives y sé que Nico no sabe que estás embarazada. Podría dejárselo caer accidentalmente.

―¿Me estás chantajeando? ―la voz se volvió estridente con un trasfondo de carcajada histérica.

―Llámalo como quieras, pero suéltalo.

―Bien, abre ésas orejas. Usando algunos de mis contactos he averiguado que el gobierno japonés ha editado un número de reproducciones certificadas y numeradas de algunas de las obras de Kano Eitoku. Puedes comprar alguna obra por separado o también en una especie de trípticos.

―¿Dónde? ―preguntó inmediatamente Akane. Ahí estaba el regalo perfecto, el regalo que estaba buscando. Justo lo que él no tenía y que jamás esperaría.

―Espera, espera. ¿No quieres saber lo que valen? Porque yo solo con ver tantos ceros me echo a temblar...

―No importa ―interrumpió impaciente―,tengo bastante dinero ahorrado. Supongo que al menos para una copia tendré. Sarah ¿Dónde tengo que ir? ¿A quién tengo que llamar?

Akane corrió hacia la mesita del salón y buscó un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo para apuntar todo lo que Sarah estaba diciéndola a través del teléfono. Agradeciéndola con palabras melosas y diciéndola lo mucho que la quería y lo agradecidísima que estaba por tenerla como amiga, colgó y se apresuró a guardar el papel con la dirección del lugar en su bolso, antes de que Ranma pudiera encontrarla. Estaba ansiosa por salir, comprar los cuadros y tenerlos en casa. Y aún estaba más ansiosa porque llegara el día de Navidad para poder dárselos. Quería sorprenderle, quería ver su cara cuando lo abriera... Estaba tan emocionada que no se percató de que llevaba un rato caminando en círculos en el salón y que un espectador la observaba fijamente.

―Si sigues un poco más haces veinte ―la voz masculina reverberó áspera, ronca y grave por la habitación, haciendo que ella pegará un saltito y parara de golpe de moverse.

―¡Me has asustado! ―exclamó llevándose una mano sobre el pecho. Cuando su corazón dejó de latir al borde del infarto, su cerebró pareció percatarse de que él había dicho algo ―¿Veinte qué?

―Veinte círculos ―alargó la mano y estirando el dedo índice acompasó sus palabras con el movimiento ―¿Te preocupa algo? ―dijo apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta

―¡Ah! No nada, tranquilo ―llevándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, se cruzó de brazos y ladeó las caderas, en una pose informal, relajada y esperando cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de él.

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio. Se estudiaron, como si se vieran por primera vez. Akane sintió un escalofrío. Ranma parecía estar evaluándola, aprendiéndola... Era una mirada muy parecida a ésa suya de "Sexo, ahora" pero sus ojos brillaban con más preocupación que deseo, y eso la inquietaba. Frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo cuando aquellos ojos del color del mar embravecido quedaron perdidos en la nada, acusó.

―Pero a ti si que te preocupa algo ¿verdad? ―caminando despacio fué acercándose, mientras las pupilas masculinas se dilataban y se posaban sobre ella.

―Sí ―contestó seriamente, retrocediendo ―. Que tengo que salir y llego tarde ―y antes de que ella pudiese protestar por lo descarado de su mentira, corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y se hundió bajo el agua caliente de la ducha.

Akane hizo algo de tiempo después de que un más que meloso Ranma saliese de casa. No era normal en él olvidarse de algo y tener que volver a por ello, pero como no quería correr riesgos, decidió esperar quince minutos antes de salir en busca de su regalo. Estaba ansiosa. No recordaba cuando fué la última vez que se sintió así de emocionada con un regalo que tenía que comprar para alguien. Quizá con su anterior pareja; pero no estaba muy segura.

Se paró frente al espejo del recibidor, se retocoó el pelo y comprobó su ropa. Bien, aparentemente todo estaba en su sitio. Después comprobó el bolso y se aseguró tres veces de llevar la tarjeta de crédito y su identificación. Estupendo. Ya podía salir.

Se quedó observando el enorme edificio blancuzco. Si su memoria no fallaba y había aprendido correctamente los términos con el libro de arte, aquella fachada era neoclásica con columnas dóricas en la puerta principal y jónicas en los laterales. Sonrió. En cuanto llegara a casa, y después de esconder el regalo, lo comprobaría. Y si había acertado se recompensaría con dos cosas; la primera un buen helado de chocolate y, la segunda, acosar sexualmente a Ranma hasta que la complaciera.

Con decisión caminó hacia la entrada. Empujó la pesada hoja de cristal y observó los alrededores. Un silencio prácticamente sepulcral invadía el lugar. Suelos de pulido mármol beige y paredes impolutas pintadas en color crema. Tras unos segundos contemplando todo buscó con la mirada algún mostrador donde pudiera informarse. Avanzó un poco, haciendo que sus tacones reverberaran a cada paso, y encontró el mostrador a su derecha, un poco escondido.

Saludó al hombre bajito, un poco regordete, con pelo canoso y rostro simpático, con una gran sonrisa. Cuando comenzó a explicarle lo que quería, el hombre le tendió un folleto informativo con las diferentes presentaciones en las que se vendía la obra. Akane estudió el brillante papel durante un par de minutos antes de decidirse y, cuando lo hizo, el hombre comenzó con los trámites para la compra. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos estaba en la puerta de la galería triunfante, con el enorme paquete en el suelo y apoyado contra sus piernas. Acababa de gastarse un dineral, lo sabía, pero lo hizo con tanta la tranquilidad y convencimiento que no sentía ningún remordimiento. Era algo que le sucedía siempre que compraba algo más caro de lo que ell creía que debía costar; cuando llegaba a casa empezaba a remorderle la conciencia pensando que podía haber ahorrado ése dinero para otra ocasión. Pero ahora no. Ahora estaba radiante y con ganas de que llegara el momento para dárselo.

Había llamado a un taxi hacía unos diez minutos, así que esperaba que no tardara mucho más. Ladeó las caderas hacia el otro lado y dejó que el paquete cargara en la pierna derecha. Por Dios, cómo pesaba. Iba a ser incapaz de llevar aquello a casa en el metro y, lo que era peor, temía que se le rompiese por accidente. Así que por ese motivo decidió que lo mejor sería alquilar un transporte. Y no tardó en llegar más que otro par de minutos.

Cuando dejó el paquete a su lado en el asiento, se sintió profundamente aliviada. Al menos el tiempo que durara el trayecto descansaría del peso. Después de darle la dirección al taxista, se dejó reposar en el asiento y suspiró. Su vista se perdió fuera y comenzó a vagar por la calle; los edificios, los coches, las gentes... Y no supo en qué momento ni qué, le hizo pensar acerca de su vida. Acontecían tantos cambios que se sentía un poquito abrumada. Ella iba a viajar a Italia, iba a concer la familia de Ranma. Diana se había quedado sin pareja (y seguía incomunicada), Sarah iba a ser madre, su hermana iba a casarse, Ranma conocería a su familia... Eso la hizo envararse y sentir un escalofrío que la recorrió toda la columna vertebral. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo por eso? Él no parecía preocupado y ella no debería estarlo. Por Dios, no era la primera vez que meditaba sobre eso pero su mente encontraba cualquier momento de distracción para hacerla pensar en ello. Ranma era mucho más de lo que ella esperaba encontrar en la vida. Y era mucho más de lo que su familia jamás esperó. Y estaba feliz, se sentía muy feliz pero... ¿Por qué entonces seguía preocupándola tantísimo esa reunión? Era absurdo, completamente. Meneó la cabeza intentando desterrar el último pensamiento. Tenía dos cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse. La primera era la incomunicación de Diana. No entendía por qué no la llamaba para hablar con ella, por qué no respondía a sus insistentes lamadas... Estaba preocupada. Más de una vez había pensado en plantarse en su casa y derribar la purerta a golpes en el caso de que no la abriera, pero comprendía de algún modo que su amiga necesitaba estar sola y re-organizar su vida. Pero solo suplicaba que cogiese el teléfono y le dijera 'Hola Akane, necesito estar sola'... Nada más.

Apretó los labios, intentando contener un sollozo. Diana era su mejor amiga; una persona delicada, sensible, que siempre ayudaba a los demás y con un corazón de oro. No merecía lo que ése cabrón la había hecho, no. A pesar de haber regañado a Ranma cuando le golpeó... masculló. Dios, le agradecía infinitamente, y en silencio, que le hubiese plantado aquel puñetazo, porque ella también había deseado golpearle.

Maldijo en alto, consiguiendo que el taxista la clavase una mirada extraña a través del espejo retrovisor.

Se estaba sulfurando demasiado. Bien, pensaría en la segunda cosa más importante ¡Sarah iba a ser madre! Era eso en lo que tenía que concentrarse, en algo tan maravilloso como el nacimiento de una nueva vida. Sonrió distraída. ¿Cómo se las apañaría Sarah para cuidar de un bebé? A parte de su trabajo que la consumía prácticamente todo el día, no podía imaginársela cambiando pañales, dando el pecho, saliendo a pasear con el niño y el carrito... ¡¡No podía imaginársela con la tripa hinchada!! Rió en alto, ignorando al taxista que ya la miraba como si estuviese completamete loca. Ya empezaba a compadecerse del pobre Nico. Sarah se volvería histérica en cuanto se le notase el vientre un poco abultado. ¡Estaría insoportable! Eso sin contar los cambios hormonales, que la volverían aún más inestable y obsesiva de lo que ya era...

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaban frente al portal de casa. Pagó al taxista e hizo prácticamente malabares y un poco de contorsionismo para sacar el paquete. Cuando consiguió sacarlo del todo esperó en la acera para poder cruzar. Llegó al otro lado pero tuvo que pararse a tomar un poco de aire y, ante aquello, se anotó mentalmente que debía reanudar cuento antes sus sesiones en el gimnasio. Estaba tan débil como una niña. ¡Qué vergüenza! Enfurruñada, se propuso continuar con el paquete completamente en vilo hasta llegar a la puerta, pero los últimos metros hacia el portal prácticamente lo tuvo que llevar arrastrando. ¡¡Cómo no le gustase después de todo el trabajo que le había costado llevarlo hasta casa, le dejaría atado a la cama por lo menos un mes!! No, eso no, que al muy pervertido ésas cosas le gustaban... De repente se sonrojó al imaginarse la situación. Tendrían que probar...

―Hola Akane, espera que te sujete la puerta ―la voz de la señora Anders llegó hasta sus oídos.

―Hola señora Anders, muchas gracias ―contestó con una amplia sonrisa mientras levantaba otra vez el paquete para subir los escaloncitos.

―Sí que vienes cargada ¿eh? ―comentó cuando estaba pasando a su lado.

―Un poco, sí ―murmuró terminando los escalones y llegando al lado del ascensor ―Esto pesa muchísimo.

―¿Qué es? ―la mujer miró de arriba abajo el paquete, con aquellos ojos amables y vivarachos llenos de curiosidad.

―Oh, un cuadro ―la señora Anders arqueó una ceja, como no entendiendo muy bien eso de que un cuadro pesase tanto. Akane sonrió ―Es que es un tríptico y es de cristal.

La mujer cabeceó con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta del ascensor cediéndola el paso. Akane consiguió meter el paquete y apoyarlo contra una de las paredes del montacargas. Cuando se irguió y se dió la vuelta, la señora Anders pasó dentro. Los dedos regordetes de la mujer presionaron los botones del segundo y el sexto. Durante la subida ambas estuvieron en completo silencio. Cuando la campanita sonó señalando la primera parada, la mujer se irguió un poco y empujó la puerta pero, cuando se dió la vuelta para cerrarla, Akane vislumbró un leve rubor en las mejillas de la señora.

―Akane cariño ―murmuró con suvidad y un tono maternal ―, no me molesta que la juventud se divierta ―apuntó mirandola fijamente. Sus mejillas cada vez estaban mas sonrojadas ―. Al contrario, es muy sano y me parece perfecto que disfrutéis el uno del otro pero...―entonces, los párpados de la señora Anders cubrieron sus irises y sus mejillas adquirieron un color granadino ―... la próxima vez... intentad cerrar las ventanas que dan al patio interior ―la miró de refilón, como asegurándose de que la había comprendido, y luciendo una tímida sonrisa bajó la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

Akane se quedó de piedra. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y estaba convencida de que su boca no se quedaba atrás. Sintió como un horrible e incómodo calor se apoderaba de todo su rostro. No podía ser cierto... Se dejó caer contra la pared y empujó fuerte, como si pretendiera hundirse en ella y desaparecer. La señora Anders no podía haberles... Es decir ¡¡Por Dios!! Sacudiendo la cabeza, intentando borrar esa idea, se llevó las manos a la cara y aguantó la respiración ¡¡Todos los vecinos!! ¡Todos los vecinos les habían oído alguna vez! El corazón se le aceleró tantísimo que pensó que le daría un infarto. Se sentía tan avergonzada. Tan, tan avergonzada...

La campanita que anunciaba la llegada al sexto la distrajo lo suficiente como para poder articular sus extremidades, sacar el paquete y llevarlo hasta su apartamento a toda velocidad. De repente parecía que su fuerza se había triplicado. En aquellos instantes, mientras se introducía en la casa, apoyaba el cuadro sobre la pared y cerraba la puerta como si la persiguiese el mismísimo demonio, pensó en atrincherarse allí y no salir en varios días. ¿Tan escandolosos eran? Con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada perdida en la moqueta del suelo, Akane se llevó los dedos a los labios y empezó a pellizcarlos. ¿Quizá solamente era ella?

A Ranma solo le oía susurrarle al oído eróticas y excitantes obscenidades o hablarla en un tono normal en esos momentos en los que ambos eran aún lo suficientemente lúcidos como para gastarse una broma o decir algún comentario provocativo. No, evidentemente que no era él. La conclusión: ella y solo ella. Pero entonces pensó en algo... ¿Sus vecinos sólo escuchaban los gritos o algo más? Aún recordaba aquella vez que, no sabiendo muy bien cómo, la cama de su dormitorio se desplazó alejándose medio metro de la pared. ¿Cómo demonios había terminado...? No, no era el mejor momento para comenzar a divagar sobre de qué manera había terminado la cama allí.

Inspiró profundamente y aguantó el aire mientras sus pupilas se enfocaban en la ventana del salón. Quizá podría contener sus gritos, practicar para que fueran menos escandalosos. O tal vez si se tapaba con la almohada o él la ayudara tapándola la boca... De repente sintió un escalofrío de excitación solo de pensarlo. Removió la cabeza y dejó escapar el aire con suavidad, intentando relajarse. ¡Madre mía! ¿Qué le diría a Ranma? Es más ¿Cómo se lo diría? "_Tiziano, todo el bloque sabe cuándo lo hacemos así que, a partir de ahora, vas a tener que apañártelas para cerrarme la boca_" No, no, no, no. Si le decía eso se le ocurriría cualquier modo perverso y excitante de hacerlo, y no estaba muy segura de poder soportar mayores placeres en la cama con él. No era una buena idea decirselo así. El muy pervertido propondría algún jueguecito erótico al que ella no se podría resistir. Como amordazarla y... ¡Pero en qué estaba pensando! ¡Se estaba volviendo tan pervertida como él!

Azorada, y con sus pensamientos revoloteando a toda velocidad, decidió que tenía que dar con la manera de decírselo lo antes posible. Tenía que encontrar el modo idóneo para explicarle lo muy incómoda que se sentía sabiendo que todos los vecinos les habían escuchado manteniendo relaciones sexuales.

Pero tampoco era el momento adecuado. Tenía que esconder el regalo de Ranma y salir a hacer la compra. Además, quería aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedase libre antes de que su pareja llegase a casa para poder seguir estudiando un poco más del libro de arte.

Levantó las manos en el aire, como si estuviese discutiendo con alguien y diese por zanjado el asunto. Primero haría esas cosas y tal vez, entre medias de todo, alguna de sus neuronas fabricara una buena manera de hablar con él.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio con el tríptico arrastrando sobre la moqueta. Cuando llegó allí se paró en el quicio de la puerta y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. ¿Cuál era el mejor lugar para guardarlo? Tras terminar el recorrido con la mirada por el dormitorio, decidió que solo había dos sitios en los que poder esconderlo; debajo de la cama y en el armario. Tampoco tardó demasiado en tomar la decisión. El armario era su mejor opción, especialmente si lo colocaba en la zona en donde colgaban sus largos abrigos de invierno y algunos vestidos, porque así podría tapar mejor el cuadro. Haciendo de nuevo el maldito esfuerzo, y peleándose con la ropa que parecía haber cobrado vida de repente y estar empujándola hacia fuera para evitar que metiese al intruso en su propiedad, colocó el tríptico contra la pared. Se aseguró de haberlo apoyado correctamente. Y no una, ni dos veces, si no cinco. Por nada del mundo deseaba que aquello se rompiese. Dios... solo de pensarlo se le ponía la carne de gallina. Pero no era por la cantidad de dinero gastada, si no por imaginar la situación de decirle a Ranma que no tenía su regalo porque había sido tan torpe de romperlo. Bufó y, con mal genio, corrió de nuevo los vestidos y los abrigos y los colocó de tal manera que taparan por completo el paquete. No sería la primera vez que había roto algún regalo delicado. Y no podía permitirse romper éste; porque tenía que ser un momento perfecto. "_Él se lo merece_" murmuró saliendo de la habitación.

Más tarde, tras regresar del supermercado y guardar la compra se apresuró a su dormitorio para sacar el libro de arte italiano de debajo de la cama. Con él entre sus brazos fué hasta el saloncito y se acurrucó en el sofá, tendiendo una manta sobre sus piernas, y comenzó a repasar lo que ya había estudiado antes de comenzar con nuevos datos. Unos minutos más tarde estaba completamente absorta por unas comparativas y estudios de las diferentes obras pictóricas llamadas "anunciaciones" italianas. Eran fascinantes las diferencias según la época y estilo; las luces, las sombras, los colores vívidos u obscuros, las lineas, los trazos... Era curioso observar las diferencias en la manera de pintar los rostros según la época. Más alargados, más óvalados, de ojos más grandes o más pequeños, de labios más ligeros o gruesos. También se fijó en los planos; en cómo fueron progresando los pintores hasta obtener profundidad.

Observando las fotografías con detenimiento se dió cuenta de algo que le pareció curioso y de lo que no encontró explicación alguna en el libro; la llamada Virgen María siempre iba vestida con unas túnicas de los mismos colores, rojo y azul. Y daba igual el momento pictórico en el que se hiciera, pues predominaban esos tonos. Algunos pintores habían empleado un uso más amplio del blanco por ejemplo en el velo que varios de ellos depositaban sobre los cabellos de la mujer, pero en general no era de ésa manera ¿Por qué sería? Bien, tendría que apuntar ésa duda para, más adelante, preguntárselo a Ranma, a ver si él sabía resolvérsela. Porque no estaba dispuesta a quedarse con la intriga.

Unos minutos más tarde, oyó al ascensor subir. Conteniendo la respiración, escuchó atentamente desde el sofá, dejando sus músculos tensos y absolutamente quietos. Si fuese Ranma tendría que echar a correr a su dormitorio y esconder el libro. Falsa alarma, el montacargas se había detenido en el quinto. Dejó escapar el aire lentamente y aprovechó el momento para tomarse un descanso en su lectura. Con mucho cuidado resposó el libro en el suelo y se desperezó como una sinuosa gata, estirando exageradamente sus músculos, acompañándolo de un susurrante gimoteo. ¿Qué hora sería? Instintivamente deslizó la mirada hasta la ventana. El día estaba a punto de apagarse, a juzgar por la luz amarillenta y oscura que se filtraba por el cirstal. Tal vez era mejor esconder el libro en ése momento. Estaba convencida de que en cualquier momento Ranma aparecería y, francamente, estaba deseosa de tenerle cerca.

Dobló la mantita y la dejó a un lado del sofá. Tomó el libro entre sus brazos y lo volvió a esconder en la caja de sus botas, debajo de la cama. Y mientras tanto, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo adictivo que llegaba a ser "_su actor porno_". Estaba claro que ésa pasión y ésos deseos irracionales por estar con él, eran producto del eneamoramiento. Todas las relaciones comenzaban en ése mundo maravilloso. En donde todo lo que haga el otro es perfecto. Un mundo en el que las personas se niegan a ver los defectos de su pareja y en donde cada cuál esconde los suyos propios. Y es entonces, cuando cada cual muestra su auténtico yo, que las parejas comienzan a tambalearse y muchas a romperse definitivamente. Era un engaño mutuo.

Akane se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciarse los labios mientras reflexionaba.

¿Por qué nadie veía eso como algo malo? ¿Era algo establecido? Las personas se quejan de que sus parejas les engañan y se siente ofendidos cuando descubren una mentira. ¿Pero no son, en el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos, el principio de la relaciones una falsedad en sí misma? Cada cual sólo muestra lo mejor de su personalidad, procura agradar al otro en todo momento, incluso aunque eso signifique hacer algo que a uno no le apetezca o ceder. Pero cuando pasa el tiempo, todo cambia. Ya no queremos ceder y entonces la pareja tacha de egoísta a la otra mitad o deja de hacer algo que al otro le complacía porque acaba cansándose y después vienen los "es que tú nunca cedes en nada". Agitó la cabeza. ¿Tal vez era que al estar enamorado uno no quiere darse cuenta de los errores de su pareja aunque el otro los demuestre? ¿O era, quizá, un poco de todo? Sí, era probable que fuera así. Ella misma se había comportado de ésa manera cuando estuvo las primeras veces con Ranma. No es que falsease su manera de ser, es que sencillamente, intentaba mostrarle lo menos malo de su persona, reforzar lo positivo de ella ante él y procuraba restarle importancia a los posibles fallos de su pareja.

Bien era una mentirosa, y muy mala. Seguía sin verle defectos y eso le preocupaba como buena tres cuartos de psicóloga un tanto paranóica. Resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Bueno, quizá había algo que le molestase un poquito de él; su particular obsesión por un cierto órden en las cosas. Había objetos concretos en la casa que debían estar de una manera específica. Y qué decir de su armario. Jamás había visto a un hombre con un armario más impecable que el que Ranma tenía. Era asombroso pero... maldita sea, le gustaba. Sí, adoraba ése rasgo de él. Así que, por su anterior reflexión ¿Qué? ¿Se estaba engañando a sí misma? ¿Él la estaba engañando? Abrió mucho los ojos. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca.

Si algo podía destacar de su relación (_bien, podría destacar muchas cosas, pero de las que más sobresalían_), es que ambos eran sinceros el uno con el otro. No era algo malo que cada cual intentase reforzar sus cualidades más positivas, pero ella sabía que los dos estaban procurando ser lo más auténticos que pudiesen cuando estaban juntos. Solo tenía que pararse a pensar en el desarrollo de su relación. Cuatro meses maravillosos, pero cuatro meses muy intensos en los que le había dado tiempo a descubrir muchas cosas de Ranma. Y se sentía terriblemente cómoda con la situación. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Supuso que ellos pertenecían a ése escaso uno por ciento de la población que preferían ser ellos mismos y punto. Sin engaños, ni falsedades, ni intentos de hacer creer al otro que somos la persona que no somos. Bien. Sí. Definitivamente ésa era la manera más adecuada para establecer las bases de una buena relación de pareja. Ser uno mismo y dejarse ver tal cuál.

El ascensor sonó de nuevo y Akane terminó sus particulares y quizá caóticas reflexiones. Sus oídos permanecieron atentos al sonido del montargas subiendo. AHÍ ESTABA. Ranma había llegado.

Esperó unos minutos antes de lanzarse hacia el apartamento de él. Entro despacio, sin hacer apenas ruido, y cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidado. Aunque hubiese dado lo mismo, pues la música invadía el apartamento. Por supuesto nadie salió a su encuentro y supuso que Kira estaría en la terraza. Dando pasitos cortos y de puntillas se asomó a la cocina. Vacía. Miró en el saloncito. Vacío. Caminó por el pasillo esperando encontrarle en el dormitorio pero cuando pasaba por delante de la puerta del cuarto de baño escuchó el grifo de la ducha abierto. Apoyando la mano sobre el picaporte intentó abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa, estaba cerrada.

―Qué raro... ―susurró más que extrañada. Ella no recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que estando él en la ducha intentara abrir la puerta y estuviese cerrada. Además ¿Qué sentido tenía cerrar la puerta cuando estaba solo en casa? Eso solo se hacía sí... El corazón comenzó a latirle fuertemente ―¿¡Ranma!? ―exclamó dando un par de golpecitos en la madera ― ¿Estás bien? ―esperó unos segundos y con los nervios a flor de piel gritó más fuerte ―¡¡Ranma?!

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrándole el magnífico cuerpo masculino desnudo, mojado y arrebatadoramente erótico. No pudo evitar arrastrar la mirada por sobre él, hasta posar sus ojos color arena en aquellos deliciosos y exóticos ojos azules. Unos ojos azules que la observaban fijamente, con un remolino de necesidad y súplica enmarcados en un rostro serio que irradiaba hastío.

―Lo siento yo... ―y no pudo decir nada más.

Su voz quedó hecha ecos dentro de la boca de Ranma, quién se estaba ocupando de devorar sus labios con una necesidad que rayaba el delirio. Atorada por el repentino y necesitado deseo de él, no se percató de que la apoyaba contra la pared del pasillo mientras las grandes y fuertes manos comenzaban a deslizarse entre sus muslos y la invitaban a rodearle las caderas. Y una voz dentro de su cabeza la hizo recordar de repente las palabras de la señora Anders. Asustada y azorada por la posibilidad de que les volviesen a oír, intento zafarse del agarre con mucho tacto, pero él parecía dispuesto a no soltarla aunque se congelase el mísmisimo infierno.

―No... ―susurró él suplicando, percatándose de las intenciones de ella ―, no me lo niegues ―deslizó su boca por el cuello femenino acariciándola con los labios, provocándola escalofíos y empujó las caderas contra ella, haciéndola plenamente consciente de su excitación―, por favor.

―Ranma... ―se quejó Akane con la voz quebrada y la boca seca. Pero como siempre, sus manos desobedientes, comenzaron a deslizarse por los amplios hombros masculinos, memorizando ése cuerpo, ésos músculos que la hacían hervir de deseo solo con imaginarlos.

―Shshs... ―murmuró en su oído mientras la quitaba los pantalones y los tiraba al suelo con prisa. Arrastró las manos nuevamente por sus preciosas piernas, hasta llegar a las redondeadas caderas femeninas donde se detuvo a moldear las formas―. _Dama_, ayúdame ―y, cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, sin esperar respuesta de ella, deslizó las manos hacia su trasero y colocándola contra la pared, la penetró de una sola embestida.

Akane gimió y clavó las uñas en su espalda. Sintió que por un segundo estaba a punto de volverse loca y al siguiente caminaba en una línea muy, muy fina, entre el puro placer y la pérdida de la consciencia. Ranma no volvió a embestirla, si no que se limitó a quedarse completamente quieto en su interior. Le araño la espalda a drede e impaciente y quiso mover sus caderas, pero las manos de su amante la tenían tan fuertemente apretada que no la dejaban moverse. Dios, sentirle dentro de ella llenándola por completo, tan quieto, tan cálido y tan duro, la hacían estremecerse. Lloriqueó desquiciada por la necesidad e intentó agitar las caderas, pero fué inútil.

Y entonces fué cuando sintió que algo húmedo y cálido caía sobre su hombro. La excitación se esfumó como si nunca hubiese estado ahí dejando lugar a un almizcle de sorpresa y preocupación. El aliento se le atravesó en la garganta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Qué? ¿Estaba pasando en realidad? ¿Ranma estaba llorando?

Deslizó las manos por los grandes bíceps contraídos, duros, y le acarició delicadamente, con mucha ternura. Después volvió a subir y sus manos se enrrollaron tras el cuello masculino, intentando reconfortarle. Y de nuevo otra lágrima cayó sobre ella. Ranma la apretó más contra sí y pudo sentir como él la mordía en el hombro, justo en la articulación, en un punto en el que ella sabía estaba haciendo fuerza pero no la provocaba dolor. Ella sabía que lo estaba haciendo así para evitar gritar. No supo muy bien cómo lo averigüo, pero Ranma la estaba mordiendo para evitar por todos los medios echarse a gritar desesperado. Acorralado. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que él estuviese así?

―Está bien... ―susurró conciliadora sobre el pelo oscuro, resposando su mejilla contra la cabeza de él y devolviéndole el abrazo― Shshsh, ya está mi vida...

―No puedo más ―dijo con la voz estrangulada sobre su hombro, sustituyendo sus dientes por un beso suave y delicado ―. No puedo más...

Durante unos segundos solo escucharon sus respiraciones entrecortadas, totalmente descontroladas.

Akane no sabía qué decir. Y Ranma no podía contar...

―_Lo sento molto Dama ―_murmuró él después del prolongado silencio, soltándola suavemente hasta que los pequeños pies de ella apoyaron en el suelo _―Lo sento. _Y _s_iento haber intentado utilizarte...

Durante un momento no supo qué decir. Era la primera vez que le veía y le sentía tan vulnerable, tan perdido. En los escasos momentos de flaqueza le había visto irradiando seriedad y un cierrto distanciamiento, agresividad mezclada con el dolor, el anhelo, o cualquier otra emoción compatible. Pero nunca le había visto así, tan desesperado que se hubiese derrumbado hasta el punto de llorar.

―No pasa nada... ― llevó las manos hacia el rostro de Ranma, y enmarcándolo suavemente, consiguió que aquellos ojos vidriosos de azul profundo y plata la contemplaran fijamente sin un rastro de vergüenza ―¿Estás mejor? ―suspirando, él asintió ―Vale. ¿Quieres contarme qué ha pasado?

Ranma negó vehementemente con la cabeza un instante antes de dibujar una más que forzada sonrisa y decirla un "No puedo" que dejaba entrever un "Aunque lo necesitaría". La acarició la mejilla con la mano; un contacto sútil y fugaz, antes de encaminarse de nuevo hacia la ducha. Pero entonces no cerró la puerta. La estaba invitando indirectamente. Invitando a que descubriese algo que quería esconder cuando trancó la puerta. Y Akane no perdió la oportunidad de aceptarla; tanto por él, como por ella misma. Y cuando se introdujo en el baño, encontró la ropa de Ranma rebujada en una esquina en el suelo, manchada de sangre.

Levantó su mirada del color del bronce buscando la de él y encontró las pupilas dilatadas, enmarcadas por aquellos irises lapislázulis, tras la puerta de la mampára transparente. Y se dió cuenta de que lo que aquellos ojos suplicaban era un perdón. Necesitaba que alguien le perdonara. Una expiación.

―Sea lo que sea...―susurró con la voz ahogada entre el dolor y el miedo ―, te perdono.

Y le vió cerrar los ojos pesadamente, agradecido, liberado, girarse como si el cuerpo le pesase una tonelada y hundirse bajo el chorro de agua caliente, apoyándose con los brazos contra la pared como si fuese incapaz de sostenerse por sí mismo.

Akane se quedó unos segundos más observando la ropa, absorta y aterrorizada, imaginando cómo podía haber llegado ésa sangre hasta las prendas de él.

¿Era por el cúmulo de cosas que le pasaban en el trabajo que había llegado así a casa? ¿O era por lo que hubiese sucedido que estaba de ésa manera? Fuera lo que fuese, una parte de ella ansiaba conocer lo ocurrido para poder ayudarle pero otra se negaba en rotundo a inmiscuirse en asuntos tan delicados, especialmente cuando él mismo la había advertido.

Una persona como él no se merecía sufrir así... No al menos hasta ése punto. Haría cualquier cosa para quitarle todo el dolor que llevaba dentro; dolor pasado, presente y futuro.

Levantó la mirada suavemente y observó el borrón del cuerpo desnudo Ranma que se apreciaba a través de la mampara ahumada por el vaho. El líquido resvalaba por su cuerpo como un manto cristalino, enrojeciendo los músculos por donde se deslizaba. Y sintió deseos de llorar. "Ojalá deje su trabajo" Fué su último pensamiento antes de salir del cuarto de baño con la cabeza gacha y el corazón encogido.

Quince minutos más tarde Ranma apareció en la puerta del salón, vestido con ropa de calle, unos vaqueros y una camisa, el rostro tranquilo y una media sonrisa. Como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Akane le miró sin moverse del sofá, donde estaba acurrucada y había estado dándole vueltas a la situación, casi sin creer lo que veía. ¿Cómo podía transformarse de aquella manera? Hacía quince minutos estaba destrozado y ahora sencillamente hacía acto de presencia como en cualquier otra ocasión. Le vió apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta y cruzarse de brazos.

―No quiero hablar de ello ―dijo desviando la vista al suelo. Ahora sí, con un toque de vergüenza y pesar.

―¿Estás seguro? ―murmuró indecisa ―Sabes que...

―Sí ―interrumpió clavando su mirada en ella, con una mirada ligeramente turbia, dura y decidida ―. Estoy seguro.

―Vale... ―y giró su rostro hacia el otro lado, evitando que él contemplara unas motas de humedad en sus ojos. No era justo. No era justo.

―Voy a sacar a Kira ― suavizó la voz y la envolvió en ese tono jovial y despreocupado con el que solía hablar con ella ―¿Me acompañas?

Y cuando le escuchó, decidió que no le presionaría como en otras ocasiones. Tal vez lo que él necesitaba, precisamente, es que ella fuese paciente, que actuara como lo hubiese hecho normalmente. Compartir momentos y conversaciones que le distrajesen. Era probable que ésa fuese su mejor terapia hasta que pudiese hablar con ella...

Con ése nuevo pensamiento se llenó de energía y vitalidad. Volvió el rostro hacia él con una amplia sonrisa y se levantó del sofá de un salto.

―Claro que sí. ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ―exclamó exagerando una ofensa arqueando una ceja y acercándose hacia su pareja contoneándose sensualmente―. Vamos, que tengo que contarte una cosa ―murmuró sobre sus labios, cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él hacia la terraza.

―Y esa COSA que tienes que contarme... ―dijo con un deje irónico mientras abría la puerta de la terraza a Kira y cogía la correa ―¿Va a gustarme o tendría que empezar a pensar en una forma de huir de de tus garras?

―Huir ―contestó ella mientras le hacía monerías a la pastor alemán, quien movía la cola con entusiasmo y salía al trote del apartamento hasta quedarse frente a la puerta del ascensor mirándoles con impaciencia.

Unos minutos más tarde los dos caminaban cogidos de la mano por la acera que quedaba cerca del parque en donde solían sacar a Kira. La perra llevaba un rato mordiendo la correa y tirando de ella, peleando para que Ranma la soltara. Akane reía cuando él intentaba que se estuviese quieta con algo parecido a una regañina, pero estaba claro que Kira no había sido educada para caminar atada. Era por eso que su pareja no la regañaba en realidad.

Finalmente, cansado, Ranma se soltó de Akane y corrió con Kira, mientras jugaba con ella tirando de la correa y la provocaba con las palabras, hasta el cuadro de arena del parque que estaba preparado para dejar a los perros sueltos. Desde donde ella se quedó, observó como su pareja abría la verja y liberaba al animal dentro del recinto. Kira no tardó en echar a correr sobre la arena saltando y brincando de un lado para otro y Akane no evitó sonreir al ver lo feliz que se sentía la perra. Era curioso como habían cambiado sus sentimientos hacia ella...

Suspiró. Tenía que contarle a él lo que la señora Anders le había dicho en el ascensor. Tal vez la mejor manera era decírselo así, sin más.

Ranma se cruzó de brazos apoyándose sobre la barandilla de la verja y observó como su _Dama_ se acercaba hasta allí con paso lento y distraído. Sus grandes ojos terracotas estaban absortos en algún punto sin concretar hacia el fondo del parque. Echó un vistazo rápido a Kira y después, volvió a concentrarse en admirar a su pareja. Se sentía afortunado por haberla encontrado; una mujer inteligente, cariñosa, divertida, con un gran corazón y una excelente capacidad para comprender a los demás. Y, no sabiendo muy bien porqué, le encantaba aquel lado un tanto neurótico suyo. Sonrió al recordar aqul día que tuvo que sacarla del calabozo...

―¿De qué te ríes? ―preguntó al llegar a su lado y apoyarse del mismo modo contra la barandilla, mirándole fijamente.

―Me estaba acordando del día en que te encerraron en el calabozo. Cuando te ví allí, no me lo podía creer.

―¡Oooh! No me lo recuerdes ―murmuró con una mueca lastimera y desviando la vista buscando a Kira ―. Me avergonzaré de eso toda mi vida.

―No digas tonterías ―Ranma se separó de la verja y la rodeó por los hombros, acercándola a su cuerpo ―. Yo sí que tengo por lo que avergonzarme, _Dama_... ―susurró contra su cabello, besándolo, mientras ella se acomodaba entre sus brazos ―¿Has pensado lo de tirar el maldito muro?

―Maldito muro... ―dijo ella pensativamente, como si meditara aquellas palabras ― ¿Tan mal te cae que tienes que maldecirlo?

―Me cae tan mal que quiero deshacerme de el para siempre.

―Uuh... para siempre. Eso parece una propuesta de matrimonio.

―Pues sí ―contestó secamente.

Akane se giró entre sus brazos teatralizando un gesto sorpresivo y esperanzador. Cuando él la observó con detenimiento, ella elevó una ceja inquisitiva y habló con sarcasmo, comenzando con la broma.

―¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio _Tiziano_?

―Tal vez ―elevó los hombros perdió la mirada hacia el horizonte, buscando a Kira ―. Pero solo si aceptas tirar el muro.

―Así que, déjame ver si lo he entendido ―se acomodó de nuevo contra él, arrullándose y disfrutando del calor y la fuerza masculina ―. Yo acepto tirar el muro y tú me pides matrimonio. Uhm, tengo que pensármelo un poco más. Son dos propuestas muy intersantes...

―Y recuerda que tengo mucho dinero ―apostilló él con una sonrisa

―Oh,sí, por supuesto. Así que ganaría un piso el doble de grande, un marido muy bien dotado... ―y acompañó al comentario de un movimiento de caderas, frotando su trasero contra él ―... y que además es rico.

―Yo no me lo pensaría mucho. No vaya a ser que alguna zorra mala te lo quite ―y dió en el clavo. Akane volvió a girarse, pero ésta vez sus ojos irradiaban posesividad, celos. Y él no pudo evitar reírse. Adoraba lo ingenua que podía ser... ¿Es que aún no se había dado cuenta de que para él solo existía ella?

―No tiene gracia ―le espetó enfadada ―. Pero ninguna gracia. ¿Qué te parecería a ti si te dijera eso, eh? ―intentó zafarse de sus brazos. Imposible. Ranma la tenía fuertemente agarrada contra él ―¿Si te dijera que hay alguno detrás de mi?

―Le rompería el cuello ―susurró contra su oído con la voz obscura cuando consiguió que se quedase quieta. Después, dejó que sus labios rozaran la suave y tersa piel de su garganta ―Ya te lo dije una vez ―Cuando la sintió suspirar, murmuró cerca de su nuez― ¿Qué harías tú,_ Dama_?

Comenzaron a mecerse en silencio, suavemente, como si una brisa les moviese con delicadeza. Akane dejó resposar la cabeza contra el amplio pecho de Ranma, mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del calor corporal masculino que la envolvía y protegía en aquella noche fría. De aquellas eróticas caricias en el cuello. Extasiada, sensual, relajada...Calma y quietud. Era el momento.

―La señora Anders me ha dicho que nos oye ―dijo sin más, con la voz un tanto empañada, como si con aquello consiguese amansar a una fiera a la que el mundo le importaba muy poco.

―¿Que nos oye, qué? ―preguntó un poco descolocado, dejando de acariciarla con los labios.

―¿Crees que soy escandalosa? ―se separó de él, con el rostro sonrojado. Daba gracias que era de noche, porque estaba convencida de que si fuese de día estaría tan brillante como un tomate bajo el sol.

Ranma arqueó una ceja. Bien, le gustaba su lado neurótico y un poco loco, pero no cuando él no sabía de qué narices estaba hablando. Su sangre estaba repartida entre su miembro en agonía y su drogado cerebro.

―Cuando te enfadas lo eres bastante, sí ―fué capaz de decir.

―¿Y en la cama? ―interrumpió rápidamente, antes de que él dijera nada más.

―Así que es eso ¿eh? ―murmuró con la voz ronca, echándola una lasciva mirada de arriba abajo y comiéndola su espacio vital lentamente.

Akane restrocedió.

―Ni se te ocurra, pervertido ¡Contéstame! ―colocó una mano al frente, apoyándola contra él y evitando así que se la echara prácticamente encima.

―Me gustan tus gritos ―empujó con un poco de énfasis y la acorraló contra la valla. Sus ojos se clavaron sobre los de ella, con una mirada cargada de lujuria y satisfacción. Arrimando sus labios a los de Akane susurró con la voz cargada de deseo ―. Me excitan. Y me hacen saber que lo estoy haciendo bien... No pienso dejar de ponerte las manos encima porque la vecina del segundo nos oiga.

―No he dicho que dejaras de hacerlo. Solo que tal vez... ―dejó de respirar cuando sintió la mano masculina escurriéndose por encima de su cadera ¿Es que pretendía asaltarla allí? ―...la...la próxima vez... ―y con un movimiento rápido se escabulló por debajo de los brazos masculinos que la apresaban contra la verja. Dió un saltito y se colocó su lado. Como si se tratase de una niña pequeña que intentaba esconder una travesura, llevó las manos a su espalda y le sonrió con exagerada dulzura ―¿Podríamos cerrar las ventanas?

Ranma se quedó apoyado contra la verja y la miraba por sobre su brazo estirado con ojos hambrientos y anehlantes. Que se hiciera la inocente e intentara escaparse de él solo conseguía que se excitara aún más.

―¿Ranma?

―Cerrar las ventanas... ―dijo pensativamente, intentando recolocarse en la situación. ―Sí... ―y ella sonrió. ÉSA sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento. Era simplemente deliciosa ―Muéve ése bonito trasero a casa ―dijo irguiéndose, con aquella voz turbia. Silbó a Kira llamándola, sin apartar la mirada de Akane ―. Vamos a tener unas cuantas ventanas que cerrar esta noche _Dama_. Y varias veces...

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Cap. Revisado: 24 de Mayo de 2008 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

¡¡Que todo el mundo se tranquilice!! ¡¡**NO VOY A DEJAR ÉSTA HISTORIA**!!

Que me demore en actualizar no quiere decir que vaya a abandonarla. Sencillamente mi vida ha cambiado un poco en este año y apenas tengo tiempo ni siquiera para comer ¡Hay días que como de camino a algún sitio! Así que, básicamente esta situación es la que está haciendo que tarde tanto en actualizar. Publico a medida que termino de escribir una parte de cada capítulo, algo totalmente diferente al principio pues cuando empecé a publicar llevaba la historia adelantada unos cuantos capítulos, pero entonces se borró todo y tuve que empezarde nuevo, así que actualizo todo lo rápido que puedo.

Por favor, me agobia muchísimo que me mandéis mensajes solo para pedirme actualización. No porque contactéis conmigo, no hay nada que me haga más ilusión y me guste, si no porque a veces solo recibir un mensaje en el que ponga ¡ACTUALIZA YA!, por mi manera de ser, me atora un poco la neurona. Más que nada porque si ya de por sí me agobio por saber que tardo tanto en actualizar, recibir así los mensajes me agobia muchísimo más. Vamos, me encanta recibir mensajes en lo que me comentéis qué tal os parecel a historia, o si algo os parece curioso, incluso de si dudáis sobre algún momento o situación y queréis que os lo aclare, pero tan solo pedir la actualización... ¡Buf! Mi neurona empieza a corretear desesperada por mi cerebro... Espero que lo comprendáis y no toméis esto a mal...

Y ya, después de mi rollo... Espero que ésta parte os haya gustado. Recuerdo que es un capítulo de transición. ¡Si, ya pronto se van a Italia! ¡Estáis ansiosos! Ya va, ya va... solo queda una o dos partes más de éste capítulo antes de que se marchen. Si queréis escribirme ya sabéis que podéis hacerlo o bien a mi correo electrónico o a través del foro de mi página personal, que encontraréis el enlace en mi perfil de fanfiction.

Gracias a todos los que seguís la historia. Gracias por vuestro continuo apoyo y vuestra santísima paciencia. Sóis geniales. Y gracias a vosotros yo sigo esforzándome para seguir mejorando y para hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. ¡Un abrazo enorme! Y de nuevo, muchísimas gracias.

**AnDrAiA **

* * *

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. --


	29. Capítulo XII, Parte III

**Capítulo XII**

_**Parte III**_

"_¿Y si tiramos el muro que separa nuestros apartamentos?_"

Aquella frase llevaba en su cabeza toda la mañana. No se la podía quitar de la mente por mucho que lo había intentando. Había ido al gimansio, pero cada vez que veía una pared se quedaba quieta observándola como si fuese lo más aterrador del mundo, con lo que casi consiguió caer de bruces en la cinta de correr. Después de llegar a casa y darse una ducha bien caliente, había optado por leer, pero como el apartamento estaba lleno de muros, le ocurría tres cuartas de lo mismo. Y por mucho que había intentado ignorarlos parecía que se le echaban encima.

Al final y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos había terminado comiendo delante de LA dichosa pared y enfrentar el problema de cara. Sí, se sentó allí, en el suelo de su apartamento, con su cuenco de tallarines fríos, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, y contemplando el muro blancuzco durante minutos. _¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? _

¿Acaso no eran los hombres lo que tenían miedo a dar aquel paso? ¿No son ellos a los que por norma general les aterra comprometerse? ¿Perder su independencia? ¡Dios! Pues ella era una mujer y estaba muerta de miedo.

Dejó el cuenco en el suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, enredando sus dedos en el pelo. Resopló y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Definitivamente el dinero era el problema, sin duda alguna. Era cierto que no le venía bien correr con su parte de los gastos de ésa obra, pero Ranma había dicho que él podía pagarlo sin problemas, cosa que no dudaba en absoluto. Pero... ¿Y si luego todo salía mal? ¿Y si dentro de un mes ya no estaban juntos? ¿Y si acababan tan mal que luego él le reclamaba la parte de ése dinero íntegramente y ella no podía pagarlo? "_¿Y si te cae un rayo ahora mismo y te fríe?" _pensó intentando relajarse. ¿No había puesto ella como condición que firmasen un contrato en el que se especificase una cuota a pagar por parte suya? Él había accedido sin ningún problema, lo que quería decir que entendía su postura, para variar. Pues entonces ¿Por qué se estaba volviendo loca? Estaba enamorada y había sido lo suficientemente lista por una vez en su vida de hacerlo del hombre correcto; un hombre que la quería, la satisfacía, la hacía feliz y para colmo la colmaba de caprichos. ¿Qué más quería? ¿Que le regalase el planeta entero? Pero también sabía muy bien lo fina que era la linea que separaba el amor del odio y el daño tan grande que se podía hacer a una persona que habías amado ciegamente.

Se levantó despacio y echó una última mirada dubitativa al muro. Frunció los labios con cierto enfado, cogió el tazón del suelo y fué hacia la cocina para fregarlo mientras seguía cavilando. Justo cuando estaba en medio del aclarado su teléfono empezó a timbrar y casi se le escurre el cacharro de las manos por el susto. Maldiciendo, cerró el grifo y colocó el tazón sobre el escurreplatos. Salió corriendo de la cocina y se secó las manos agitándolas en el aire. Iba por el cuarto timbrazo cuando consiguió lanzarse al sofá y coger el auricular.

―¿Si? ―preguntó con voz agitada

―Vaya, hasta que me coges el teléfono ¿Dónde te metes? ¿No has leído mis e-mails?

Genial, su jefe. Ahora seguro que le esperaba un sermón por no haber leído esos correos que él decía que había mandado. A veces le sacaba de quicio. Max tenía la fea costumbre de mandarle e-mails al correo cinco minutos antes de llamarla y decirle que se los había enviado una semana antes. El cretino se pensaba que la fecha y hora de envío no aparecía relefejado por ningún sitio o que era tan despistada que no se iba a dar cuenta. ¡Já!

―Pues he estado estos dos últimos días aquí ―dijo con un cierto toque amargo ―. Y esta mañana he revisado mi correo y no tenía ningún mensaje tuyo.

―Eso es imposible, te los mandé antes de ayer. Seguro que no has mirado bien.

Sí, claro, seguro. Akane dejó los ojos en blanco un instante.

―Tenemos que hablar sobre esa nueva sección tuya. ¿Cuándo puedes pasarte por aquí?

―¿Y qué va a pasar con las críticas?

―Bah, ésas las hará Kim que para eso estudió algo de letras... ―su jefe apartó el teléfono y le pegó una voz a alguien ―Bueno, en esos correos que NO has leído te mando información sobre tu nueva sección. Es un dossier bastante extenso, pero viene directamente del director de la revista. Quiere expresamente que seas tú la que lo lleve pero con algunas condiciones, así que te he enviado todo lo que me mandó a mi para que le eches un vistazo. ¿Cuándo puedes venir para hablar de ello?

―No lo sé Max ―murmuró un poco apabullada. Directamente del director de la revista ¡Madre mía! ―. De todos modos ahora estoy de vacaciones, ya lo sabes y hasta el día 4 de enero no me incorporo. Y me voy fuera del país...

―Sí, sí, ya lo sé, qué lo pases bien ―dijo en un tono más severo, pero rápidamente volvió a cambiarlo por el autoritario de siempre ―. Pero no puedes desaparecer tampoco. Escucha, el jefe tiene prisa ¿De acuerdo? Quiere empezar a darle un nuevo aire a la revista en el segundo trimestre del año y tiene muchas ganas de que tú estés en cabeza en la nueva publicidad.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "en cabeza en la nueva publicidad"? ―Se sentó mejor en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y con la boca un poco seca presintiendo lo que eso podía significar.

―Akane tienes que venir para que te pueda explicar todo. Mira, léete el dossier y si quieres me llamas después, pero no te lo puedo contar todo por teléfono. Además, yo no estoy de vacaciones, tengo que seguir trabajando. Llámame en cuanto lo hayas leído. Y si estás fuera del país me haces la maldita llamada a cobro revertido si hace falta ¡Pero llama, joder!

Y le colgó el teléfono. Akane se retiró el auricular y lo observó con una ceja arqueada y los ojos un poco fruncidos. Mascullando una maldición, colgó y se fué a por el portátil.

Max estaba un poco raro, debía reconocerlo. Sonaba entusiasmado y eso la asustaba. ¿La última vez que le había escuchado así? No lo recordaba. Siempre estaba un poco picajoso, malhumorado... A veces te podía lanzar una sonrisa que parecía amistosa y alegre, pero en realidad solo lo hacia para indicarte que estaba siendo paciente contigo. No era mala persona, solo que tenia mal genio. Y como siempre había dicho ella, tenía alguna especie de menstruación masculina que le hacían tener cambios de humor constantemente.

Enchufó el alargador del portátil y lo dejó en el sofá mientras esperaba a que se iniciara el dichoso sistema operativo y para no quedarse allí como un pasmarote, fué a la cocina a por un enorme vaso de agua. Cuando regresó, la pantalla de inicio aún seguía bien presentera. Akane bufó. Tenía que hacer limpieza en el portátil. Cada día iba más lento y a ese paso seguramente la próxima vez que quisiera encenderlo le daría tiempo a ir y venir a Italia al menos dos veces mientras arrancaba.

Infló los mofletes, dejó escapar el aire y terminó tarareando una canción mientras dejaba el vaso de agua sobre la mesita. Se sentó en el sofá con las piernas estiradas y apoyando los pies en el borde de la mesa de café, se cubrió con la manta y colocó el portátil sobre sus rodillas. Finalmente el escritorio apareció en la pantalla y abrió su asistente de correo electrónico.

―Veamos ése enorme _dossier_...

Ranma corrió por la calle, desde el aparcamiento hasta su apartamento. Llegaba tarde. Llegaba tarde, joder. Akane iba a matarle.

Cuando abrió la puerta esquivó a Kira como pudo, ya que la perra había cogido la mala costumbre, gracias a su deliciosa _Dama, _de recibir a quien entrara saltándole prácticamente encima. Se desnudó de camino al cuarto de baño, se metió bajo el grifo de la ducha caliente, dejando que el agua cayera sobre los cargados músculos de su espalda y se relajó...tal vez dos minutos bajo el chorro. Se enjabonó, se enjuagó y se enrollo una toalla a la cintura mientras trotaba hasta el dormitorio y buscaba algo que ponerse.

Mientras se ajustaba la camisa por dentro del pantalón se percató en el espejo del armario que la barba comenzaba a asomarse en su rostro. Se abrochó el cinturón y, con la camisa a medio cerrar, hizo una mueca. Echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y se pasó la mano por el vértice de la mandíbula. Eso sí que no le daba tiempo, de ningún modo.

Salió del dormitorio abrochándose la camisa y caminó directamente a la entrada del apartamento. Cogió el abrigo, las llaves de los dos apartamentos, comprobó que llevaba el teléfono móvil y cerró la puerta ignorando el insistente olfateo de Kira por la rendija del suelo.

Abrió el apartamento de Akane y se introdujo en completo silencio. Cuando llegó al quicio del salón la vió. Allí estaba su preciosa _Dama_, ensimismada en la pantalla del ordenador, con los ojos muy abiertos en un gesto de sorpresa o incredulidad, no estaba muy seguro, y sin tener ni la más remota idea de la hora que era. Meneó la cabeza... le hubiese dado tiempo a afeitarse sin problemas. Se cruzó de brazos, se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y arqueó una ceja inquisitiva antes de carraspear intentando llamar su atención.

Akane agudizó el oído ¿Había sonado algo?

Ranma volvió a carraspear, ésta vez más exagerado. No pensaba volver a hacerlo, así que si con ese quejido de su garganta no respondía, pensaba gritarla.

Definitivamente algo había sonado.

Resaltando el lugar por donde se había quedado leyendo el dossier con el fosforescente electrónico, despegó la vista de la pantalla, parpadeó rápidamente y buscó la procedencia del sonido. Cuando le vió allí, en aquella pose tan informal y desenfadada, lo primero que le vino a la mente fué un lascivo "Dios, pero qué bueno que está" seguido de un posesivo "Es todo mío". Le sonrió despacio, con un deje sensual y un toque erótico... Sus hormonas se habían revolucionado, saltando de un lado para otro en el interior de su cuerpo gritando un "_Queremos un polvo, queremos un polvo_". Pero sus neuronas las hicieron callar ipso-facto en cuanto escucharon aquella voz grave y sensual declamando un escueto "Llegamos tarde".

―¿Qué?

―Que llegamos tarde, _Dama_.

Se quedó un segundo en silencio, como si no le hubiese comprendido. Y entonces aterrizó de golpe en el planeta Tierra.

―Oh, mierda ―bajó la pantalla del portátil dando un golpe más fuerte de lo que debería― ¡Joder! ―se quejó mientras se quitaba de encima el ordenador, desenredaba sus piernas medio dormidas y echaba a correr al cuarto de baño pasando por su lado como una exhalación ―¡Lo siento, estaba liada con el trabajo! ―gritó perdiéndose por el pasillo.

Ranma escuchó un par de maldiciones más antes de oír el grifo de la ducha y el portazo de la puerta del baño al cerrarse. Y otra maldición más.

Mientras Akane se duchaba él decidió plantarse delante de la estantería repleta de libros. Echó un vistazo a los títulos que quedaban a su altura. Eran tomos grandes, de estudio y consulta, poco manejables, era lógico que ella los colocase donde no llegase bien. Tras repasar esos títulos, bajó la mirada a la siguiente estantería, que a ella le era más acesible. De hecho le quedaba justo a la altura de los ojos. Sonrió. Akane era ciertamente pequeñita comparada con él... y eso le gustaba. Volviendo a su inspección, la mayoría eran libros de bolsillo, de temas variados. Ranma trató de encontrarle un sentido a la forma en que estaban colocados, pero tras un par de minutos, se dió cuenta de que sencillamente estaban apiñados sin órden aparente. Probablemente los fuese poniendo uno tras otro según los iba comprando. Uhm... interesante. Así que Akane utilizaba la memoria fotográfica para situarlos y encontrar el que buscaba, cuando lo buscaba.

Cuando terminó de repasar las dos siguientes estanterías que le quedaban muy por debajo, llevó su mirada a las más altas. Y mientras observaba los títulos, de repente se dió cuenta de que había un librito de lomo rosado en horizontal, sobre los demás en vertical, un poco hacia atrás, como si quisiera que no se viera mucho. Ranma frunció el ceño un momento. Cogió el libro, lo sacó de donde estaba y leyó el nombre del autor. Vaya, vaya. Novela romántica. Con una sonrisa un poquito perversa, abrió el tomo al azar y empezó a leer por encima. Dos párrafos y los protagonistas ya estaban retozando y frotándose uno contra otro.

Y así fué como le encontró Akane, con el libro entre las manos y concentrado en la lectura. Como no se lo esperaba, cuando llegó a la puerta y le vió de aquella guisa pegó un grito que contenía un poquito de horror, incomodidad y vergüenza.

―¡Aaah! ¡Ranma! ―chilló una pizca indignada. Y aquellos ojos azules la dieron un repaso de arriba abajo con un trasfondo erótico que la dejó temblando en el sitio ―¡¿Qué haces?!

No es que le diera vergüenza el hecho de que le hubiera descubierto el libro, de que leía ese tipo de novelas, no iba a negarlo, pero era como si Ranma hubiese descubierto un pedacito íntimo de ella por sorpresa, sin aviso, dejándola desarmada de nuevo. Como si la hubiera robado un secreto.

Ella era una maldita romántica empedernida, que se había visto obligada a recluirse y a fingir que no se sentía así. Ni en su casa, ni sus pasadas amistades, ni su ex pareja, ni la sociedad en general veía con buenos ojos ese tipo de literatura, al menos cuando era más joven. Akane, además, procuraba mantenerse el mayor tiempo posible con los pies en la tierra, así que sería una incongruencia por su parte desvelar al mundo que algunas novelas románticas le fascinaban, que le encantaba fantasear con un amor perfecto, maravilloso, repleto y de esos etiquetados como "_y vivieron felices por siempre jamás_".

Era un género de segunda, por desgracia, no muy bien visto. Calificado por algunos como "_Para cabezas huecas_" o "_Eternas adolescentes_", con todo el desprecio que podían imprimirle a ésas palabras. Eso la cabreaba muchísimo, pero sus propios demonios e inseguridades la habían dejado agotada como para también luchar contra todos por defender ese pequeño placer. Así que, simplemente, se había limitado a esconderse y disfrutarlo en privado.

Pero ahora, ¡Ah! Ahora Ranma la había descubierto de lleno. Y lo que le daba miedo era lo que él podía pensar al haberla pillado... Su maldita inseguridad revoloteando en sus entrañas y destrozándola... continuamente...

―¿Por qué lo tenías escondido? ―preguntó cerrando el libro y levantándolo, mostrándole la portada en todo su esplendor. La típica portada en donde un maravilloso especimen de hombre mantenía subyugada a una más que dispuesta y complaciente mujer. Pero como se dió cuenta de que ella parecía mucho más que simplemente incómoda, se apresuró a reconocer mientras contemplaba la cubierta con una ceja arqueada―. Yo he leído este libro.

―¿Que tú qué? ―chilló llevándose la mano sobre el pecho y dejando la boca en forma de perfecta 'O' mientras daba un "asustadizo" paso atrás. Eso sí que era algo absolutamente inesperado. ¿Es que nunca dejaría de sorprenderla?

Para mayor desconcierto de Akane, Ranma se rió mientras volvía a dejar el libro donde estaba, solo que ahora lo había puesto en linea con los otros, bien presentero para cualquiera que echase un vistazo a la estantería.

―Que yo he leído este libro ―volvió a repetir. Se llevó las manos tras la espalda entrecruzándolas, y la miro fijamente mientras explicaba ―. Siempre he sido muy curioso. Mi madre o mi hermana, no estoy muy seguro, tienen varios libros de estos en casa. De vez en cuando se leían alguno y luego comentaban entre ellas lo mucho que les gustaba. Así que me llamó la atención su entusiasmo ―elevó los hombros ―. Algunas noches cogía alguno a hutadillas, me lo subía a mi cuarto y me lo leía. Y el que tienes es uno de ellos ―Con todo el descaro arrastró sus irises cobalto de abajo arriba por el cuerpo de Akane, tratando de cargar su mirada con todo el deseo y la sexualidad que ella despertaba en él. Y, sin percatarse, su voz sonó ligeramente ronca y más grave de lo habitual cuando murmuró entre dientes ―. Y ni te imaginas lo educativos que son y todo lo que he aprendido al leerlos...

―Ah... ―¿Ah? ¿Pero qué clase de respuesta era esa?

Dios, pero es que siempre que la miraba así... sentía que las rodillas le temblaban de anticipación. Porque siempre que aquella deliciosa mirada ultramar adquiría ése brillo tan característico, ésa intensidad, terminaban enredados sobre cualquier superficie que se lo permitiese, uno empujando contra el otro.

Con un movimiento de cabeza consiguió despertarse por segunda vez, en los escasos quince minutos que llevaba él en el apartamento, y alejar los pensamientos lascivos y ésas tórridas imágenes sexuales que se formaron en su mente

―Nunca se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza calificarlos como educativos... ―dijo llevándose un mechón de cabello húmedo tras la oreja.

―Todo hombre debería leer un par, al menos, en su vida. Le ayudarían a comprender a las mujeres un poco mejor.

Ahí estaba, otra de esas cosas que decía que la descolocaban por completo. Otra de esas cosas que una mujer no espera que diga un hombre. Una de esas cosas que, en su opinión, poseían una lógica aplastante, toda la razón del mundo, pero que era casi imposible oírlas de la boca del sexo opuesto.

Seguía sin poder creerse que hubiera tenido tanta suerte como para conseguir que ese pedazo de hombre estuviese con ella... Se le quedó mirando fijamente, completa y absolutamente enamorada y fascinada.

―Akane, _dama_ ―llamó viendo que ella parecía volver a estar en las nubes. Se acercó a ella y le acarició las mejillas con las manos, ahuecando sus palmas, sosteniéndo aquel precioso rostro que le dejaba con el alma a los pies ―. _Il mio amore..._ vamos a llegar muy tarde como no te des prisa.

La librería estaba practicamente a rebosar. Nada más llegar y ver al gentio que se movía de un lado para otro cargando con libros, a Akane se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa repleta de alegría y, sin percatarse, aferró con fuerza la mano de Ranma, como si así pudiese traspasarle lo dichosa que se sentía por el éxito de la innauguración.

―Mira cuánta gente... ―murmuró mientras se ponía de puntillas intentando encontrar a Sam con la mirada entre la marea humana.

―Si me lo describes... ―susurraba Ranma al oído de ella ―...te digo dónde está.

Akane se giró y le lanzó una sonrisa cargada de picardía mientras le echaba un rápido vistazo de arriba abajo. A veces resultaba de lo más práctico que estuviese al menos quince centímetros por encima de la media de altura, aunque ella a su lado pareciese un llavero.

Se mordió el labio inferior, dejando que sus dientes resbalaran suavemente, en un gesto tentativo y juguetón. Le vió fijar su mirada en los labios y notó como la daba un apretón de advertencia en la mano.

―Si vuelves a hacer eso... ―dijo con la voz grave y ronca ―...te arrastro fuera de aquí.

―¿Es que no tienes nada más que "eso" en la cabeza? ―contestó fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

―¿Debo recordarte lo que estaba leyendo hace unos minutos? ―suspiró en su oído antes de erguirse y perder la mirada entre la gente ―¿O crees que esas escenas solo os calientan a vosotras?

―No me digas que...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque una aguda voz de mujer la interrumpió exclamando su nombre, completo. Giró la cabeza en busca de quién la había llamado con tanto entusiasmo y descubrió que una chica de su edad se aproximaba a ella con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Cuando llegó hasta ella tomó su mano libre entre las dos suyas y, haciéndola una pequeña reverencia, empezó a parlotear rápidamente.

Y antes de darse cuenta estaba en medio de un grupito de chicas y mujeres que afirmaban no perderse ni una sola de sus publicaciones. Comenzaron a pedirla autógrafos, no supo muy bien ni cómo ni de dónde sacaron ejemplares de Kawaii, se sacaron fotos con ella e incluso solicitaron algunos consejos. Tras varios minutos escuchando y atendiendo lo mejor que podía a todas ellas, con las rodillas temblando por la sorpresa y la emoción de disfrutar de sus quince minutos de fama, fué rescatada por Sam que se hizo hueco entre el gran circulo de mujeres que la rodeaban practicamente a empujones.

―¿Ves como eres un buen reclamo? ―la susurró al oído mientras la apartaba a un lado llevándola cogida del brazo.

―¡Sam, esto está hasta arriba de gente! ―exclamó eufórica, abrazándole.

―¡Sí! Solo espero que no solo sea hoy ―El rostro de Sam se llenó de golpe de un ligero amago de arrepentimiento y un deje de tristeza.

Para él había supuesto un gran esfuerzo y una gigantesca preocupación tomar la decisión de cambiar tan drásticamente el aspecto del negocio y su funcionamiento, después de tantos años llevándolo de la misma manera, una forma con la que además seguía adelante, pero había sido consciente de que debía renovarse.

―Vas a tener mucha suerte, lo sé ―Akane quería reconfortarle. Se veía tan vulnerable... apoyó sus manos en los brazos del hombrecillo ―. Y a los que nos encanta leer nos gusta encontrar a buenos libreros como tú. Es cierto que muchos vamos a echar de menos nuestra pequeña librería de Sam ―confesó echando un vistazo al nuevo sitio, con suelos brillantes y paredes de impecable color blanco, mesas iluminadas por fluorescentes, repletas de libros, mucho espacio, amplitud. Sí, todos los asiduos clientes de Sam iban a echar de menos aquellos estrechos pasillos repletos de libros, algunos apilados en el suelo. Cuando en ocasiones había que saltar para poder pasar al fondo del pasillo... las estanterías a rebosar... ―. Pero el alma de este sitio eres tú, porque conoces el género, porque sabes lo que nos gusta a cada uno y sabes recomendarnos buenos libros. Y todo va a ir estupendamente...

Los pequeños ojos de su librero favorito brillaban con lágrimas de gratitud que vertió silenciosamente en la fuerza e intensidad del abrazo en el que se fundieron.

Sam se sintió reconfortado al sentir el cálido cuerpo de su pequeña Akane, su niña... A quien había visto crecer y formarse, convirtiéndose en una preciosa mujer repleta de valores. Estaba orgulloso de ella, como un padre lo estaría de su hija, y nadie podía haberle dicho unas palabras tan acertadas en aquel instante. Unas palabras que habían tocado en lo más hondo de su corazón.

―Vaya por Dios... ―dijo el hombre separándose de ella y frotándose los ojos ―, no es momento para ponernos tontorrones ¿eh? Y más cuando voy a conocer a ése hombretón que te ha mantenido tan ocupada. ¿Dónde está?

¡Por Dios, Ranma! ¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo había desaparecido de su lado! Estaba claro que si mucha gente empezaba a acercársela su pareja se escabulliría como pudiese evitando llamar la atención, más de lo que ya de por sí lo hacía, así que era completamente lógico que se hubiese despegado de ella. Lo que la dejaba perpleja era no haberse percatado del momento en que había soltado su mano.

Tras unos segundos buscando con la mirada, le encontró hacia el otro extremo de la librería, leyendo con atención la contraportada de un libro. Y, como una boba enamorada, sonrió al contemplar su perfil.

―Mira, aquel de allí ―le dijo a Sam señalando disimuladamente con el dedo en la dirección en la que estaba su pareja ―. El que lleva el tres cuartos negro ―. Rápidamente se dió cuenta de que de esa forma iba a ser complicado que el librero le diferenciase, había como diez hombres alrededor de Ranma que también llevaban tres cuartos de aquel color. Así que para diferenciarle un poco más, dijo ―. El más alto ―Y, aunque no le gustaba en absoluto decir lo que iba a decir, parecía la única forma de que Sam consiguiese fijar su mirada en su pareja ―. El occidental.

―¡Ya le veo! ―exclamó entonces el hombrecillo, frunciendo un poco los ojos para enfocar mejor y poder observarle desde donde estaban ―. Vaya, vaya... ―murmuró con aprobación echándole una mirada de arriba abajo ―...ahora entiendo perfectamente por qué has estado tan ocupada...

―¡Sam! ―Akane abrió mucho los ojos y le observó con una sonrisa de asombro y divertimento. Era una de esas pocas veces en las que, con un comentario tan ligero, su librero dejaba flotar en el aire un retazo de sus preferencias sexuales.

―¿Qué? ―contestó él de la misma forma cogiéndola de la cintura para después susurrarla en confidencia ―¿Vas a presentarmelo o le contemplamos un ratito más a escondidas? A mi no me importa...

―Venga, vamos. Necesito que los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida se conozcan por fin... ¿Sabes que está un poquitín celoso de ti? ―Confesó mientras se abría paso entre la gente.

―Pues yo no estoy un poquitín, solamente. De venir casi todos los días a estar conmigo has pasado a desaparecer por días y casi semanas... ―se quejó Sam, obgliándose a poner un tono de enfado. En verdad que no sentía nada de aquello. Al contrario, estaba contento porque por fin su niña hubiese encontrado a alguien que la estuviera valorando, cuidando... y en definitiva haciéndola tan feliz ―...aunque a lo mejor estoy celoso de la parte equivocada de la pareja...

―¡Sam! ―volvió a exclamar antes de echarse a reír junto al librero.

Cuando llegaron cerca de allí, Akane se percató de que Ranma estaba en la sección de Novela negra y de que entre sus manos tenía un libro que trataba sobre espionaje, dado que el autor se dedicaba exlusivamente a escribir sobre ese tema. Su pareja deslizó la mirada de la contraportada del libro y la clavó un instante en ella antes de que sus ojos azules vagaran sobre Sam y de que sus labios formaran una sonrisa cortés y sincera hacia el hombrecillo.

―Sam ―empezó Akane ceremoniosamente ―, este en Ranma. Ranma ―le miró con una sonrisa radiante ―, este es Sam.

Sam evitó la reverencia y directamente lanzó la mano hacia delante para estrechársela a Ranma y estaba segura de que, de haber podido, Sam le hubiera abrazado. Su pareja le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa muy cálida y un toque de gratitud que a Akane le conmovió. De alguna forma, él estaba agradeciendo al librero todo el tiempo que la había dedicado y que la había cuidado. Ranma sabía lo mucho que Sam significaba para ella.

―Es un placer conocerle ―declamó Ranma con el grado de lenguaje más formal e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza ―. Akane me ha hablado mucho de usted.

―Lo mismo digo. Estaba deseando conocerte ―contestó el librero ensanchando su sonrisa ―. Pero no me trates de usted, por favor, me hace sentirme muy mayor y no lo soy tanto... ―Sam echó un vistazo al libro que Ranma tenía en la mano y no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por su afición por devorar libros y llevar tantos años en el negocio ―¡Ah, vaya! ¿Te gusta la novela negra? ¿Has leído ese libro?

Ranma miró la portada un instante, como si no se hubiera percatado de que tenía precisamente ése tipo de libro en la mano.

―No, no lo he leído. ¿Me lo recomiendas? ―preguntó animando al hombre, que no podía ocultar lo deseoso que estaba de ejercer su función de librero.

―Uhm, sí te gustan las novelas de espías... está bien. Pero hay otro del mismo autor que parece mejor documentado. Dame un minuto ―Sam bajó la cabeza y empezó a rebuscar en una estantería que había pegada a una de las altísimas paredes blancuzcas, dedicadas al mismo género.

Akane se acercó a Ranma mordiéndose los labios. Y como si se tratase de una niña pequeña temiendo molestar a un adulto, tiró un poco de su abrigo para llamar su atención, fijada en el pequeño hombrecillo hasta ese momento.

―¿Qué te parece? ―le susurró emocionada.

Y le dió la mejor respuesta que podía darle. Sin palabras, solo con la intensidad de aquellos irises exóticos, que ella tanto amaba. Él amplió su sonrisa y dejó que sus preciosos ojos azules se cubrieran con un brillo satisfactorio, remarcándolo con una mirada llena de orgullo y absoluta aprobación.

―Éste, éste... ―dijo el librero mientras le tendía el libro. Ranma lo cogió y echó un vistazo a la reseña que venía en las traseras―. A mi me encantan estos libros, sobre todo los de este autor ¿No es increíble pensar que existan personas así en la vida real? ¿Que sean capacez de hacer todas esas cosas? ¿Que estén tan preparados? ―preguntó con admiración y emoción en su voz.

Ranma arqueó una ceja y miró de reojo a Akane en confidencia, mientras le escuchaba decir aquello a Sam. Ella estaba detrás del hombre, con las manos apoyadas sobre los frágiles hombros del librero, con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal y aguantando la risa por lo incómoda y a la vez inocente situación que se acababa de producir.

―Yo creo que exageran un poco. Pero eso los hace más interesantes―le dió la vuelta al tomo y leyó el título con visible interés.

―Tal vez tengas razón....

Ranma conocía al autor, en persona. En verdad era un fraude. Se regocijaba en hacer creer a todo el mundo que había sido espía y que había trabajado en asuntos de alto secreto para el gobierno. De esa forma pretendía vender la credibilidad de sus novelas y de paso a ellas. Lo que la gente no sabía es que, si en verdad hubiese sido un espía que se hubiese atrevido a comportarse como se había comportado ese autor, habría muerto antes de que hubiese podido escribir la primera linea de un manuscrito.

―Me llevo los dos, Sam ―dijo poniéndose los dos tomos bajo el brazo ―. Y dentro de unos días vengo a decirte qué me han parecido.

―Eso espero ―contestó, volviéndose después hacia Akane ―. Me gusta tu chico... ―exclamó para que él también lo oyera, pero lo acompañó con un guiño que clarificaba el doble sentido de esas palabras y que solo Akane pudo ver. Dándose la vuelta, volvió a dirigirse a Ranma ―¿Te importa si te la robo unos minutos más? Hay algunas peronas que quiero presentarle.

Akane se sintió en su salsa. Sam le presentó a varios escritores noveles que trataban de buscarse un hueco en el mundo editorial. Eran clientes habituales de la librería, porque como muchos expresaron y como ella bien sabía, su librero favorito era un pozo de sabiduría. Si estaban buscando algún manual o libro para documentarse, Sam era quién se lo conseguía aunque estuviese descatalogado y tuviera que remover cielo y tierra. Así era su entrañable amigo, dedicado en cuerpo y alma a lo que mejor sabía hacer. En algún momento tras una hora, que parecieron unos minutos, charlando animadamente con algunos de estos escritores, después de que Sam le hubiese presentado a sus tres nuevos ayudantes y de que otras cuantas personas se acercarana conocerla, volvió a percatarse de que Ranma había desaparecido. Pidió disculpas a uno de los chicos con el que estaba hablando y se recorrió toda la amplísima librería en busca de su pareja. No había ni rastro de él. Salió a la calle y le buscó con la mirada por los alrededores, dando la vuelta a la esquina por si había decidido salir por el otro lado. Nada. Se mordió los labios preocupada y entró de nuevo, tratando de encontrarle una vez más en la tienda. Empezó a notar como se le contraía el estómago ¿Y si había sucedido algo? ¿Y si se había marchado de imprevisto por una urgencia y no volvía a verle en...meses? ¡Qué clase de novia era que abordada por unas cuantas personas se olvidaba de él! ¡Y por segunda vez! Rápidamente sacó su teléfono móvil y marco su número. No le daba señal...¡No le daba señal! Maldición ¿¿Eso qué demonios podía significar?? Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo y como se le contrajeron las entrañas con tanta fuerza que creyó que se le obstruiría la tráquea. Ranma le había dicho que nunca podía desconectar el teléfono salvo en limitadas ocasiones y muy excepcionales ya que no podía permanecer incomunicado por si se le requería. Entonces... ¿Por qué no le daba señal? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

―¿Estás bien mi niña? ―preguntó Sam con voz dulce irrumpiendo en el bucle de ansiedad en el que comenzaba a entrar. Se había acercado al verla tan pálida y acongojada ―¿Va todo bien?

Akane se sujetó al brazo de Sam un instante y después le observó con fijeza. Y entonces fingió una luminosa sonrisa, como si allí no estuviese sucediendo nada. No podía arruinar un día tan importante para la librería de Sam como era aquel solo porque fuese una endemoniada insegura y pesimista.

―Sí, sí, no te preocupes ―eso era, fingir se le daba estupendamente cuando era necesario. Amplió la sonrisa y meneó la cabeza, restándole importancia ―. Es solo que... ―se colgó del brazo del hombre y agachándose un poco le susurro ―...esta mañana me ha bajado la regla y parece que se me está pasando el efecto del ibuprofeno que me tomé antes ―Le acarició una mano para tranquilizarle y confortarle, parecía asustado al verla ―. He tenido un calambre, no te preocupes. Nada con lo que no pueda pelearme.

―Deberías marcharte a casa ya y descansar ―sugirió con afecto ―. Vamos a cerrar dentro de poco, no te preocupes... No imaginas lo profundamente agradecido que estoy y lo feliz que me ha hecho que hayas venido a compartir esto conmigo.

―Oh, Sam... No tienes que agradecerme nada ―contestó con una inmensa ternura apreciable en su voz ―. Y no quiero irme todavía, no señor. Además ya estoy bien, solo fué un calambre... ― El librero arqueó una ceja y la observó unos instantes en silencio expresando con aquel gesto que sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Así que Akane cambió de táctica cambaindo de tema, esperando que así Sam dejase aquella conversación ― Quiero ayudarte a cerrar, como hacía antes cuando estaba estudiando y trabajando ¿Te acuerdas? Y ¿Sabes? Me gustan mucho tus nuevos ayudantes. Sobre todo Yoko.

Una hora más tarde Sam echó el cierre y cuando se dió la vuelta sonrió victorioso a sus ayudantes y a Akane. Como unos colegiales se abrazaron en grupo y empezaron a girar y saltar mientras reían y tarareaban una canción sin armonía; tan solo expresaban lo bien y felices que se sentían por el exíto que había sido la innauguración.

―Esperad, esperad ―murmuró Sam con la voz entrecortada y la respiración agitada ―. Que estoy demasiado viejo para estos trotes ―rió mientras se separaba de ellos y se alejaba hacia uno de los almacenes ―. He reservado una botella de champagne para nosotros... ahora vengo.

―Me alegra tanto que haya venido tantísima gente ―murmuró Yoko, una de las nueva ayudantes de Sam con la que Akane sentía una especial conexión.

Era una chica joven, de unos veinte años, muy preparada y ciertamente entrañable. Por un segundo sintió celos de que pudiera robarle su sitio en el corazón de Sam... pero en cuanto su librero salió del almacen con las copas y la botella dorada y la miró fijamente con los ojos brillantes, se relajó. Nadie podría quitarle su sitio en el corazón de él, como tampoco nadie podría quitarle su lugar a Sam en el corazón de Akane.

Yoshio era un muchacho tímido de dieciocho años bastante guapo. Acababa de entrar en la universidad y era su primer trabajo. Había llegado desde un pueblo costero del sur de Japón y necesitaba trabajar para ayudar a sus padres a costear los gastos de su educación. A Akane le pareció un chico sumamente responsable y muy trabajador. Se había pasado toda la tarde de un lado para otro ayudando y atendiendo a todo aquel que se lo solicitaba, reponiendo existencias, saliendo y entrando de los alamacenes.... No había parado ni un solo instante.

Sam le había confesado a Akane en un aparte que había contratado al chico porque se había sentido moralmente obligado a ayudarle. El muchacho había sido sincero cuando solicitó el puesto y le explicó a Sam por qué le era tan importante encontrar un buen trabajo por las tardes. Le había confesado que no era muy dado a la lectura, salvo mangas y comics traídos del extranjero, porque se pasaba el día estudiando para sacar las mejores notas y conseguir becas para ayudar a sus padres. Y había prometido a Sam que trabajaría mucho para ponerse al día y conseguir un buen nivel respecto a saber de nuevas publicaciones, autores y obras y todo lo que rodeaba al mundo editorial. A Sam se le había encogido el corazón y no dudó ni un instante en contratarle. Además, a él le venía muy bien alguien que estuviese en contacto con lo que le gustaba a la juventud, así que Yoshio le había venido de perlas.

Y por último estaba Katsuo. Un hombre cercano a la treinta que había trabajado como profesor de literatura en Okinawa. Su esposa había sido trasladada por su empresa a Tokyo y él decidió dejar su trabajo, venirse para estar con ella y empezar de nuevo. Según le contó a Sam, apenas llevaban un mes en la capital del país. Acababan de terminar de instalarse y Max había comenzado a buscar trabajo. En cuanto supo del puesto en la librería no dudó ni un segundo solicitarlo. Sam le había contado a Akane que el hombre era excepcionalmente culto y ya que Yoko y Yoshio iban a necesitar ayuda para ponerse al día y expandir horizontes, a Sam le venía estupendamente tener a alguien que le echara una mano también en ese aspecto.

Sam le ofreció una copa a cada uno de ellos. Removió un poco la botella y después la descorchó. El tapón salió disparado y golpeó contra el techo cayendo después como un misil hacia ellos. Los cinco se agacharon y empezaron a reír. Sam sirvió el vino espumoso y Akane hizo de tripas corazón mientras brindaban para ofrecer una de sus mejores sonrisas. Cuando terminaron de apurar la bebida, Sam hizo algo impensable... lanzó la copa por detrás de su hombro estrellándola contra el suelo. "Dicen que da suerte" exclamó, con lo que los cuatro le miraron un instante dudosos y después le imitaron.

Mientras que sus ayudantes se marchaban a uno de los almacenes para recoger sus cosas y marcharse a casa, Akane se quedó ayudando a Sam a recoger los brillantes cristalitos del suelo.

―¿Dónde ha ido Ranma? ―preguntó el librero con picardía. Su niña seguía con ese gesto contrito y preocupado, a pesar de que había tratado por todos los medios de disimularlo.

―No lo sé ―suspiró angustiada terminando de barrer el suelo―. Me dijo que le había surgido una cosa del trabajo y que iba a hacer una llamada, pero no ha vuelto. Supongo que se ha debido complicar algo.

―Es un hombre muy ocupado ¿verdad? ―su voz cargada de ternura

―Sí, muy ocupado... ―y se mordió los labios. Si tan solo fuera que estaba ocupado, Akane no estaría con el corazón en la garganta y a punto de ahogarse por la preocupación. Dios... es que lo que más la tenía encogida de pánico es que le había llamado y el teléfono estaba apagado. Era eso lo que la aterraba... ―. Pero bueno, sabía donde me metía... ―susurró con un toque amargo para después levantar la vista, clavarla en Sam y sonreírle con sinceridad. Odiaba mentirle a su librero, porque siempre había sido su confidente y amigo. ―. Desde el principio fué sincero conmigo y yo lo acepté, así que no debería ponerme así ¿No?

―Bueno... ―tiró en la basura los restos de cristal que había recogido ―...estás enamorada, es normal que quieras pasar mucho tiempo con él.

Akane suspiró y le tendió la escoba a Sam. Yoko, Yoshio y Max salieron charlando animadamente de uno de los almacenes y se despidieron con reverencias y grandes sonrisas satisfechas. Sam les acompañó a la puerta, mientras Yoshio aprovechó para acercarse al librero y darle las gracias de nuevo por la oportunidad. Y entonces el teléfono de Akane empezó a sonar. Se puso tan histérica que por un segundo no sabía dónde lo tenía a pesar de que vibraba dentro del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón. Cuando cogió el aparato entre las manos y vió el nombre de Ranma resplandeciendo al ritmo de los timbrazos a punto estuvo de echarse a llorar. Se arrodilló en el suelo y descolgó, tratando de controlar su voz.

―Hola... ―susurró con el nudo en la garganta empujando por brotar.

―Hola, _Dama_ ―contestó con un deje de ternura ―¿Sigues en la librería de Sam, verdad?

―Sí, sí. Sigo aquí. Acaba de cerrar hace cinco minutos ―Sam llegó a su lado, la apretó en un hombro, tratando de reconfortarla y con una sonrisa se alejó hacia el almacen, dándola cierta privacidad. Akane tomó aire y lanzó la pregunta con toda la tranquilidad que pudo ―¿Dónde has estado? Me tenías muy... ―pero la voz profunda de su pareja la cortó repentinamente.

―Tengo una sorpresa para ti ―miró hacia el asiento del co-piloto y sonrió con dulzura ―. Estoy aparcando en frente. ¿Por qué no sales y lo ves?

Akane echó un vistazo a través de las cristaleras. De repente el fogonazo de las luces de un coche inundó el interior del establecimiento. ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Ella había estado a punto de morir aterrada y él se había marchado para darle una sorpresa? ¡Dios, estaba loco! Pero a pesar de todo, se descubrió sonriendo emocionada... enamorada. Se puso de pie mientras colgaba el teléfono.

―¡Sam, salgo un momento fuera! ―gritó recibiendo una confirmación del librero de que la había oído.

Cuando salió a la calle, las luces del BMW de Ranma se apagaron y le vió salir del vehículo con una seductora pero a la vez cálida y tierna sonrisa. Era una de esas sonrisas que Akane calificaba de "extrañas" o peculiares... con un cierto tinte de misterio. Adoraba esas sonrisas, pero en ese momento estaba deseando matarle por haberla preocupado tanto. Estaba a punto de cruzar la acera para sermonearle, olvidándose por completo de la sorpresa que la traía, pero entonces... entonces... sintió que se le paraba el corazón, que se le cortaba la respiración y que sus labios y sus ojos se abrían en perfectas oes.

La puerta del copiloto se había abierto silenciosamente... y Diana había salido del coche. Akane se llevó las manos sobre la boca, conteniendo un grito de frustrada alegría y evitando que se notara el llanto que arremetía con comenzar a hacerla derramar lágrimas. Miró un instante a Ranma. Él estaba aún del otro lado del BMW, con el brazo apoyado sobre el techo del coche, observándo con fijeza sus reacciones. Dios.. .estaba tan agradecida... tan, tan, tan agradecida... él jamás podría imaginárselo y ella sabía que jamás podría compensarle. Y las lágrimas empezaron a verterse sobre sus mejillas... lágrimas de felicidad y agradecimiento. Observó a Diana unos segundos; estaba más delgada, un poco pálida y con los ojos hundidos de tristeza. Y entonces su amiga esbozó una tímida sonrisa, como invitándola... y no necesitó nada más. Echó a correr hacia ella y se fundieron en un anhelante y fuerte abrazo...

Ranma las llevó al apartamento de Akane. Mientras ellas se sentaban en el cómodo sofá con las manos entrelazadas y comenzaban a charlar, él se perdió en la cocina y les preparó un té caliente. Mientras el agua se calentaba en el fuego, se apoyó sosteniendo su peso con las manos en el borde de la encimera y suspiró. Estaba agotado psicológicamente...porque le había dolido sobremanera encontrar a Diana de aquella forma en su apartamento... porque ella le había recordado tanto a él cuando Mei le engañó. Suspiró otra vez y se frotó la nuca con la mano derecha, tratando de destensar los músculos del cuello. Cerró los ojos un instante, luchando con los recuerdos al entrar en casa de Diana, mientras esperaba que el agua comenzase a hervir. El sonido de la ebullición se filtró en el aire. Ranma abrió los ojos como si hubiese salido de un trance, sirvió el té en dos tazas y se las llevó hasta el salón. Las dos dejaron de hablar y le miraron fijamente. Por un instante se sintió tímido, no sabiendo muy bien cómo interpretar aquellas miradas.

―Aquí os dejo el té ―dejó las tazas sobre la mesita de centro y se irguió colocando las manos en las caderas, mirando hacia el suelo ―. Me voy a mi apartamento para que podías hablar. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa... ―murmuró dándose la vuelta y cogiendo las llaves del aparador cuando llegó a la entrada.

Cuando entró en su apartamento, se quitó el tres cuarto dejándolo de cualquier forma sobre una de las sillas, se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa y se descalzó, dejándose caer en el sofá tapándose los ojos con el brazo derecho. Ojalá pudiera dormir esa noche. Ojalá pudiera dejar de sentirse frustrado y furioso. Estaba en el borde de un precipicio. Si pudiera quedarse a solas en una habitación con Mike le daría lo que se merecía. El muy cabrón... ¡El muy cabrón!

―Hijo de puta... ―masculló en alto, apretando los dientes. Bueno, tal vez no iba a poder darle la paliza que deseaba darle, pero igual podía apretarle las tuercas de otra forma. Se levantó de golpe y buscó su teléfono. Tres tonos y le contestaron ―. Necesito que me mandes toda la información de...

Casi tres horas más tarde, Akane había dejado a una Diana exhausta durmiendo en su cama. Tras la intensa y reparadora conversación, había insistido en que su amiga se quedase a dormir allí. Se les había hecho muy tarde, así que tras cinco minutos de insisencia por su parte, su amiga había accedido a pasar la noche allí.

Akane necesitaba estar con Ranma. Necesitaba abrazarle y hacerle saber lo mucho que había significado para ella que le hubiese traído a Diana. Cuando llegó a la entrada y vió las llaves del apartamento de su pareja le entraron ganas de llorar otra vez. Dios ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecerle? ¿Cuántos hombres hubiesen tenido aquel detalle? Cerró la puerta de su apartamento con llave y caminó hasta la puerta del de él. Abrió con cautela, temiendo que pudiese estar ya dormido y despertarle. Ultimamente no estaba durmiendo demasiado bien....

Cuando candó la entrada se asomó al salón y allí estaba, estirado en el sofá todo lo largo que era, con los pies sobresaliéndole por uno de los extremos y aún con la ropa puesta. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se acercaba hasta él de puntillas. Quería abrazarle, besarle y acariciarle todo aquel cuerpo trabajado, maravilloso y excitante. Quería entregarle el suyo, abadonarse entre sus manos y sentirle dentro de ella, llenándola y completándola. Porque ya no tenía ninguna duda de que él era el hombre que la completaba y el único que quería tener a su lado para siempre. Se arrodilló en el suelo y con ambas manos sostuvo la mano masculina que colgaba a un lado del sofá, acercándosela a los labios y besándole con ternura.

Ranma masculló algo antes de abrir los ojos y observarla con una mirada soñolienta y cansada.

―Hola... ―murmuró con la voz ronca, sentándose despacio en el sofá para hacerla sitio. Ella le contemplaba con aquellas tierras húmedas por las lágrimas. Acunó su rostro con la mano que tenía libre, borrando el rastro de una de aquellas gotitas saladas ―¿Estás bien, _Dama_?

―Quiero darte las gracias ―susurró ella contra la mano que aún tenía presa entre las suyas. La besó, con reverencia y se levantó sentándose a su lado sin soltarle ―. Por lo que has hecho hoy por mi ―Akane se percató de que quería conestarla aquello, pero rápidamente le puso los dedos sobre los labios, pidiéndole silencio ―. No quiero imaginarme cómo entraste en casa de Diana y conseguiste hacerla salir, aunque imagino que habrá sido algo ilegal.... Has tenido que arriesgarte y lo has hecho por mi... ―él sonrió con una mirada maliciosa fija en ella y empezó a lamerle la punta de los dedos ―. Y te quiero Ranma. Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie... ―suspiró, ya excitada por las sugerentes caricias de la cálida y húmeda lengua masculina ―. Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida. ―y con una sonrisa radiante y la mirada cargada de deseo, murmuró con voz aletargada ―Quiero que tiremos ése muro.

Ranma paró de provocarla con aquellas lascivas caricias y la contempló un instante con gesto sobrio, casi sorprendido. Ella le devolvió aquella mirada intensa, repleta de decisión y confianza y no pudo hacer más que sonreírla, porque acababa de derribar un obstáculo que les separaba... porque con eso daban un paso importante en aquella relación que avanzaba a tan gran velocidad, que parecía consumirles a cada instante.

―Y tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y me pasará nunca ―respondió él con la voz grave cargada de excitación, tumbándola en el sofá y besándola el cuello, ansiándola ―. Soy yo el que debe dar las gracias por haberte encontrado y por tenerte conmigo.

Besó la comisura de sus deliciosos labios, el vértice de su mandíbula, dibujándola... mientras arrastraba sus manos por las curvas femeninas. Acarició sus caderas, bordeándolas, deslizando después la palma de la mano por debajo de la camiseta, sintiendo la suvidad y calidez de la piel de su estómago, la curva de su estrecha cintura... y oía aquellos gemidos femeninos de anticipación que vertía sobre su boca, haciendo que su control comenzase a resquebrajarse, mientras empujaba con impaciencia su pubis contra él. Y Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír, con una mezcla de excitación, lujuria, amor y ternura. Metió los dedos por debajo de la cinturilla del pantalón y las braguitas y la desnudó de un solo tirón. Akane gimoteó su nombre, mientras se esforzaba por denudarle a él. Ranma hundió su lengua en aquellos labios, tratando de apaciguar los broncos sonidos de la garganta de su mujer, mientras la ayudaba a despojarse de todo aquello que ahora estorbaba entre ellos. Que siempre que la tenía cerca estorbaba fisicamente entre ellos. Y antes de penetrarla de una embestida, interrumpió el beso y susurró sobre sus labios entreabiertos―. Lo eres todo para mi, Akane ―se enterró en ella con fuerza, con determinación, casi como si tratara de marcarla como suya... porque ella era suya ―. Eres mi vida...

* * *

Autora: AnDrAiA. Andrea Moore / Capítulo Revisado en: 16 Marzo de 2009 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Bueno... ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Dos, tres, cuatro meses? ¿Casi un año? Dios, lo sé, demasiado tiempo... Esta parte me ha costado sudor y lágrimas literalmente, creedme. Está siendo muy dificil para mi reescribir todo lo que perdí no solo por mi característica inseguridad y mi tendencia a comparar lo nuevo escrito con lo que desapareció... es que he tenido un colapso a nivel creativo MUY importante. Me he pasado meses con un bloqueo mental terrible... nada parecía querer salir. Era como si todas las ideas, las historias en curso y nuevos proyectos, las escenas de esta historia... era como si todo se hubiese atrancado en algún rinconcito de mi cerebro y se negase a salir. O como si todas esas ideas se hubiesen agolpado intentando salir por la puerta y se hubieran quedado atascadas. Pero parece que mi neurona ha recobrado un poco de esas ganas de desbordar energía... así que espero poder ofreceros la siguiente y última parte de este capítulo en breve. (_Sí, sí, en el Capítulo XIII se van a Italia. Ya va quedadno menos_...)

Debo dar mis más sinceras y profundas **GRACIAS** a mi querida amiga y excelente "creadora" **Aindrea** porque sin su apoyo, su paciencia, sus buenos deseos, sus detalles, los ánimos que me ha brindado, ésas charlas nocturnas... porque en definitiva sin ella no hubiera sido capaz de salir de ese terrible bache que me ha llenado de angustia y que en algunos momentos me hicieron creer que estaba perdiendo el rumbo creativo, que se había acabado, que debería tirar la toalla. Sin ella, este capítulo no hubiese salido a la luz en estas fechas... Así que, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS AMIGA MÍA. Este capítulo es todo tuyo ^_^

Y también agradecer a todos vosotros, lectores, por toda vuestra infinita paciencia, por continuar apoyandome a pesar de que me demoro muchísimo y por seguir leyendo. Gracias especialmente a todos los que me brindáis vuestra opinión y me hacéis llegar vuestros comentarios, sobre todo los que me decís algo más que un simple "Me gusta mucho. Actualiza Ya" No sabéis la alegría que me da cuando recibo una opinión extensa, que me comenta los puntos que más le han gustado, los que menos, o mencionan simplemente algún detalle...

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias vanessamcgregor, lorena, Rmtl Des , 3-CiNdY-3 Kari Saotome, Cassio, , LunaGitana, Karen-SM, AkaneKagome (_gracias a ti por dejarme esa opinión tan elaborada_), Mika-Stc, ruth, samantha123 (_me alegra que te esté gustando tanto y me honra saber que soy la primera a quién le dejas tu opinión)_ y a todos los demás que me habéis ido dejando vuestros comentarios en el resto de capítulos. De todo corazón, gracias, gracias, gracias y miles de gracias.

Ya sabéis que cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o apreciación son siempre bien recibidas. ¡No olvidéis visitar Silver Sand! ;)

**AnDrAiA **

* * *

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría. Andrea Moore.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. --


	30. Capítulo XII, Parte IV

**Capítulo XII**

_**Parte IV**_

Ranma tenía la mirada perdida en el blancuzco techo. Llevaba más de una hora en aquella posición, pero se negaba a salir de la cama tan temprano. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche; eran las cinco y media, solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que comprobó la hora. Cogió aire, profundamente, y lo soltó poco a poco intentando expulsar su frustración por culpa del insomnio. Giró el rostro y se encontró con una maraña de pelo liso, brillante y negro apoyado contra la nubosa y nívea almohada. Filamentos tan, tan negros que cuando la luz se vertía sobre ellos relucía en matices azulados. Akane, su preciosa Akane...

Se movió lentamente hasta quedarse de lado sobre su hombro y costado izquierdo. Con ínfimo cuidado y suavidad retiró con su mano derecha algunos mechones del rostro femenino, descubriéndolo poco a poco. Ella se meció cuando le rozó con la yema de los dedos la tersa piel de la mejilla. Gimoteó quejándose inconscientemente y apretó con más fuerza la almohada entre sus brazos, como si tratase de refugiarse. Ranma sonrió impulsado por la ternura mientras sus pupilas contemplaban con obsesiva fijeza aquel rostro. Era preciosa, perfecta, en cada una de sus formas; por dentro y por fuera y él se sentía el hombre más afortunado del planeta. Sus irises acariciaron con reverencia aquellas cejas finas y negras, aquellos párpados de largas pestañas que cubrían dos joyas brillantes y sumamente expresivas del color del brandy, la nariz fina y elegante, y por fin aquellos labios rosados, llenos, acorazonados a los que adoraba besar, ver sonreír y sentir en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Dios, estaba a punto de saltar encima de ella y hacerle el amor de nuevo. Cerró los ojos un instante tratando de borrar la imágen de aquel delicioso cuerpo femenino laxo y desprotegido, desnudo y vulnerable bajo aquellas sábanas translúcidas...y todo suyo. Suspiró de nuevo frustrado, frotándose los párpados con fuerza. Debería estar saciado de ella, maldita sea, pero la ansiaba cada día más y con más ganas. Aquel vínculo, aquella dependencia que estaba desarrollando para con ella tanto física como emocional no era buena, en absoluto y más en alguien como él. ¡Había necesitado su perdón! Dios, había necesitado su perdón... había cruzado el límite rebasándolo por muchísimos kilometros. Si los de arriba supieran... si ellos supieran....

Sintió como si cayera al vacío, un escalofrío, su corazón estalló a un ritmo frenético, se le disparó la adrenalina y abrió los ojos de golpe, levantándose de la cama como un resorte y cogiendo el arma que siempre mantenía cerca de él. Echó un vistazo rápido al dormitorio, impulsado por su intuición. Nada. Estaban solos... estaban solos... maldita sea. Se obligó a tranquilizarse, a tratar de que su pulso descendiera a un ritmo adecuado. Miró hacia la cama comprobando que Akane siguiese dormida y, en efecto, seguía en brazos de morfeo, aunque se había removido y dado la vuelta.

Joder, no podía seguir así, viviendo de microsueños, tenía que dormir como fuera. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la pistola aún en su mano izquierda. Observó el arma, reflexionando. ¿Y si Akane hubiese estado en ese instante caminando por el domitorio? Habría disparado a esa sombra sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar que podía ser ella, porque habría presupuesto que su _Dama_ estaría en la cama.

Desde que recibió aquel maldito sobre no había pegado ojo. ¿Qué habían pasado? ¿Tres ó cuatro días? Miró de nuevo el reloj y echó cuentas; 23 de Diciembre. Llevaba tres días sin dormir, sobreviviendo con microsueños que le estaban volviendo irascible, impaciente y casi incontrolable. Y aún le quedaban dos días más porque estaba claro que ésa noche no iba a pegar ojo y al día siguiente saldrían para Italia y él nunca, jamás, había dormido en un avión. No podía dormir en un maldito avión. Era incapaz.

El colchón se agitó ligeramente y se hundió detrás de él. Una pequeña y cálida mano femenina le acarició los lumbares como si tratase de calmarle y después de deslizó hacia delante, tocándole los abdominales inferiores y tratando de empujarle, reclamándole.

―Ven aquí... ―susurró Akane con la voz adormilada y casi trabada, echándole de menos a su lado ―...abrázame.

Dejó la pistola bajo la cama, cerca de la cabecera, y como ella le pidó, se movió suavemente y la acomodó entre sus brazos, sintiendo aquel pequeño cuerpo ligeramente fresco contra el suyo, que se arruyó contra él escondiendo el rostro en su garganta, otorgándole un ligero beso de aquellos labios que adoraba. Suave, delicada, dulce... La meció, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, acariciándola la espalda desnuda, deleitándose en las suaves formas y besó la coronilla de su cabeza deteniendo sus labios ahí, absorbiendo aquel aroma a frutas rojas que desprendía.

―_Ucciderei per te_... ―confesó sobre el sedoso cabello, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho, con un trazo de agresividad en su voz cuando aquellas imágenes atroces se agolparon en su mente, renaciendo desde lo más profundo de su memoria. La apretó contra sí, provocandola un gemido que le rozó el cuello y le hizo sentirse vivo, estrechándola entre sus brazos como si así pudiera protegerla del mundo. Y era tan claro como eso, porque la amaba más que a su vida ―_...morrei per te..._

_* * * * * _

Akane se movía de un lado a otro del salón, pegando saltitos de puntillas. Decir que estaba histérica era poco. Quedaban menos de diez minutos para las siete, la hora en la que Ranma había prometido llamar a su puerta... e intercambiar los regalos. Quería gritar, saltar y echar a correr al apartamento de su pareja. Decir que estaba deseando verle la cara cuando desenvolviera el cuadro, era poco. Quería verle sonreír, quería sorprenderle... Por una vez quería ser ella la que le dejara sin palabras. Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, por su paciencia, por sus cuidados, por su continuo apoyo, por amarla y hacerla inmensamente feliz, por haber traído a Diana la pasada noche... Suspiró y dejó que sus dientes resbalaran por su labio inferior en un intento por refrenar un sollozo de alegría. Dios, no podía esperar más ¡Tenía que darle el regalo o explotaría allí mismo!

Se giró en redondo y comprobó la hora otra vez. El tiempo era retorcido. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en pasar tan despacio cuando uno tenía prisa? Mordiéndose el dedo pulgar, tratando así de aplacar los nervios, se dejó caer en el sofá, recogiendo las piernas hacia su pecho. Empezó a mover un pie rítmicamente, inconscientemente al compás de los segundos. Con los ojos muy abiertos se quedó mirando la puerta fijamente, como si así pudiera conjurarle de alguna manera y conseguir que llegase antes a casa... Pero no fué así. A las siete en punto, escuchó como la llave se introducía en la cerradura. Pegó un salto poniéndose de pie y echó a correr hacia la puerta dando saltos otra vez como una niña pequeña ansiosa por recibir su regalo, y bien es cierto que ella ansiosa sí que estaba, pero cuando le vió se quedó quieta como una estatua. Estaba acostumbrada a verle trajeado, por su trabajo, pero aquella noche estaba... Dios, impresionante. No solo por cómo le sentaba aquel traje negro, hecho a medida, que le ajustaba donde debía; remarcando los anchos hombros, el amplio pecho, desdibujando la estrecha cintura y... Maldita sea... para su gusto aquellos pantalones eran ligeramente más estrechos de lo que debían... no solo porque se ajustaba increíblemente bien sobre aquel trasero de película si no que... casi que podía decirse que realzaba la delantera... ¡Y no es que él necesitase precisamente realzarse!

Él entró en el apartamento con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con mucho cuidado y se quedó allí, observando como ella le echaba una mirada de arriba abajo almizcle de sorpresa y lascivia. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Akane desvió la vista un poco hacia abajo y entonces fué cuando Ranma se percató de que... ¡Se estaba sonrojando! ¡Después de todo lo que habían hecho, su preciosa _Dama_ se estaba ruborizando por verle!

―A lo mejor debería cambiar de planes... ―le dijo imitando el gesto de ella, repasando su cuerpo de arriba abajo ―...y engrilletarte a la cama...

Akane sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas al oírle decir aquello con ese tono ronco, grave, y puramente sexual. Instintivamente, se puso alerta, por si acaso a su apasionado amante se le ocurría cumplir aquella amenaza.

―Yo sí que debería atarte bien corto. No sé cómo voy a hacer para no atacar a las zorras que van a comerte con los ojos ―ladeó las caderas, juntó el entrecejo y frunció un poco los ojos, como si tratase de enfocarle mejor, como si estuviese admirando una obra de arte que necesitaba explorarse más allá de los que los ojos simplemente aprecian ―. Deberías estar prohibido... ―y suspiró.

―Pues ya vamos a ser dos los que vamos a tener problemas para contener nuestros celos... ―se cruzó de brazos y apoyándose contra la puerta señaló hacia su derecha con la mirada y un gesto con la cabeza―. Eso es para ti.

Akane vislumbró una caja de color blanco apoyada en el suelo. Le miró sorprendida porque no el había visto traerla, aunque claro quién se hubiera fijado en eso cuando su pareja acababa de entrar por la puerta... Una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo se le dibujó en el rostro, mientras intercambiaba la mirada desde la caja hasta Ranma y viceversa, como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso para acercarse. En un gesto nervioso se apretó las manos con fuerza sobre el pecho.

―¿Qué es? ―de repente, se sentía pícara y juguetona... y excitada de todas las formas posibles ―Dame una pista... ―murmuró acuclillándose y cogiendo el paquete.

―Ni lo sueñes ―contestó él con un deje divertido y desenfadado, dejando que sus pupilas se detuvieran un instante más de lo debido sobre aquel trasero perfecto ―. Ábrelo.

Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos se percató de que la caja era de piel, suave y lisa. Solo aquello debía costar una fortuna, así que casi le dió miedo averigüar lo que había en el interior. Y sabiendo los antecedentes de su pareja a la hora de hacer regalos... Se levantó con sumo cuidado, como si moverse demasiado pudiera hacer que su regalo se evaporara de entre sus manos.

Con la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios caminó hasta el sofá. Se sentó y colocó la caja sobre sus rodillas. Estaba tan , tan nerviosa... no recordaba haberse sentido así nunca. Bueno, no era del todo cierto. La misma anticipación la había carcomido las entrañas cuando tuvo la primera cita con él, y el día en que la sorprendió con el colgante. Y cada vez que él se insinuaba de aquella froma descarada, abrasándola con aquella mirada pecaminosa y lasciva que la exigía "Sexo, ahora". Elevó sus párpados y le observó con los labios prietos. Ranma estaba de pie un poco alejado y parecía tan impaciente y emocionado como ella. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Akane sintió que la sangre le quemaba por dentro y, para evitar asaltarle, clavó rápidamente sus curiosas tierras en el paquete.

Con sumo cuidado deslizó el lazo de raso blanco y bordes dorados por sobre la caja, apartándolo sin deshacerlo, dejándolo sobre el sofá. Con el mismo esmero, abrió la tapa. Sus dedos temblaron un instante antes de rozar el suavísimo papel blanquecino que envolvía su regalo y cuando lo retiró, ante ella se descubrió un pedazo de brillante y magnífica seda negra. Con la yema de sus dedos acarició la tela con un deje distraído, con un toque de reverencia y asombro, observando como la luz se reflejaba y dibujaba deliciosos brillos y sombras. Vislumbró un bordado de color borgoña, tan oscuro que podía pasar desapercibido... dibujó con su dedo índice aquel contorno sinuoso antes de levantarse, terminar de desenvolverlo con ínfimo cuidado y quedar sin habla por un segundo cuando la seda cayó vaporosa como una límpida cascada azabache ante ella.

―Es un _qipao_ ―susurró contemplando la belleza de aquel diseño. El hilo borgoña ribeteaban el borde de la sedosa tela por sendas aberturas laterales de la ajustadísima y sensual falda, y también por el cuello mao con aquellos característicos motivos florales que camuflaban elegantemente los botones y el cierre lateral―Dios mio, es precioso Ranma... ―giró para contemplarle con los ojos brillantes por la emoción ―¿Cómo sabías que quería uno? ―y volvió a contemplar el vestido con las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas.

―No lo sabía. Ha sido un regalo completamente egoísta ―contestó con sinceridad. Se acercó hasta ella, intencionadamente pegando su torso a la espalda femenina. Acarició la frágil y nívea nuca, en un inconsciente gesto de dominación y posesión, y deslizando sus labios sobre aquel fino y largo cuello, derramando su cálido aliento cerca de su oído, murmuró con un deje sensual ―. Póntelo, _donna_.

Akane se recostó contra él ladeando la cabeza e invitándole a que prosiguiera con aquellas caricias que estremecían su cuerpo. Sintió como las manos masculinas rodeaban su cintura con delicadeza para, de repente, apresarla con necesidad y apoyarla contra sus caderas. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua cuando sintió sobre su trasero lo muy preparado que estaba él para ofrecerla aquellas sensuales y eróticas promesas que encerraba en aquel tono de voz que le erizaba la piel. Ranma arrastró las manos hacia el exterior de sus muslos, acariciando la porción de piel que imaginaba que el _qipao_ dejaría al descubierto cuando ella caminara... Y Akane quiso dejarse llevar en aquel juego de seducción, soltar el vestido y unirse a la exploración de sus cuerpos. Pero cuando creyó que dejaría caer el _qipao_ sobre el sofá y que deslizaría las manos sobre el cuello de Ranma para invitarle, para acercarle aún mas a ella, lo suficiente para que la abrasara aún con la ropa puesta... recobró la cordura prácticamente perdida.

―Espera... ―murmuró ladeando el rostro, con la respiración entrecortada, intentando que sus ojos se encontraran con los de él ―...Ranma, espera... tengo que darte mi regalo...

―Tú eres el mejor regalo... ―dijo con sus pupilas fijas en los rosados labios de ella antes de devorárselos y aún con más ansia cuando le correspondió y profundizaron el beso. Pero su goce duró hasta el instante en que sintió el doloroso muerdo en la lengua. Abrió los ojos y se separó lo suficente para observarla fijamente, con los ojos encendidos de deseo y un toque delirante, salvaje. Aquel mordisco estuvo peligrosamente cerca de descontrolarle...

―Primero te doy el regalo y luego me tienes a mi...**―**se separó de él, despacio, temiendo la forma en que la miraba. Parecía que iba a comérsela, casi como un depredador, una pantera dispuesta a darle caza, y ella no podía estar más excitada. La respiración llevaba un ritmo completamente distinto al de su corazón, y la sangre que corría por sus venas como ardiente lava a otro diferente. Dejó el vestido sobre el sofá, sin apartar sus ojos del rostro masculino. Presentía que si le perdía de vista un instante él aprovecharía para lanzarse sobre ella y arrinconarla―. Dame un minuto, voy a por ello. Espera aquí ―Caminó lentamente de espaldas a la puerta del salón y cuando rebasó el marco, echó a correr por el pasillo riéndose a carcajadas.

Ranma se llevó las manos al rostro y se frotó los ojos en un gesto desesperado cuando Akane desapareció tras la puerta. "_Contrólate_" se dijo "_Tienes toda la maldita noche.._." y empezó a caminar por el salón como una pantera enjaulada. Parecía un maldito adolescente incapaz de controlar sus hormonas, pero es que ella le provocaba aquella deliciosa adicción... aquel efecto secundario de estar enamorado. Ahogo una risa que denotaba toda su frustración sexual, acompañando a la carcajada femenina que se esparció por el apartamento, e inspiró profundamente, dejando escapar el aire pausadamente.

Cuando consiguió tranquilizar su deseo y relajó sus músculos, se detuvo en el centro del salón con las manos en las caderas. De repente su atención se desvió hacia un ruido que provenía de la habitación. Cuando captó que aquel sonido, demasiado familiar, no era otro que el de algo.... pesado... que se golpea y arrastra....se le disparó la sensación de pánico encubierta por la adrenalina. Corrió por el pasillo sacando el arma antes de llegar al dormitorio y se aventuró dentro a cuerpo descubierto. Se sorprendió, aliviado, de encontrar todo normal, excepto que su _Dama_ parecía haber sido medio engullida por el armario. Antes de que aquel precioso rostro asomara con el ceño fruncido, guardó el arma. No quería que supiera que la llevaba encima. Invadido entonces por la curiosidad, arqueó una ceja, una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al contemplar de nuevo aquel trasero moviéndose de un lado a otro, y se asomó desde allí para ver qué es lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Pero Akane no tardó en cumplir su pronóstico y un segundo después sintió una presencia en la habitación así que salió bruscamente del armario. Y cuando le vió allí parado, con las manos a la espalda y con aquel gesto entre pícaro e inocente, le fulminó con aquellos ojos del color del brandy.

―Te dije que esperaras en el salón ―gruñó con cara de pocos amigos. Ranma se movió en la habitación y ella siguió su caminar con la mirada.

―Estabas tardando mucho... ―fue su respuesta en tono casual, sentándose elegantemente a los pies de la cama, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y entrelazando sus manos mientras la miraba fijamente.

Akane frunció los ojos, sospechando que aquello no era del todo cierto, pero impaciente como estaba por darle el regalo y ver su reacción, olvidó aquella interrupción y volvió a meterse en el armario mascullando por lo bajo un "_Redomado mentiroso_". Bueno, mejor para su espalda que él hubiese decidido aparecer en el dormitorio, fuera por el motivo que fuera, así no tenía que arrastrar el tríptico por todo el pasillo y correr el riesgo de que el cristal se resquebrajara. "_Eso si no lo está ya_" pensó al recordar el golpe que le había dado al marco una caja de zapatos, y el susto que se había llevado ella de paso, que había decidido caer desde la estantería superior sin previo aviso. Akane tiró de nuevo, peleándose con la fricción que hacía la tela con la que había envuelto el marco contra la moqueta. Volvió a tirar y masculló una maldición. No recordaba que le hubiese costado tanto esconderlo...

Ranma sonrió con ternura al verla peleándose... bueno con lo que fuera que estuviese peleando. ¿Pero qué había comprado? Apoyó las manos en el colchón y se reclinó hacia atrás, en una pose más relajada e informal. La estuvo observando unos segundos más en silencio, recreándose la vista, hasta que una parte de lo que trataba de sacar del armario se desveló. Seguía sin saber lo que era, porque estaba tapado por una tela, pero a su _Dama_ le llegaba a la altura de la cintura. Elevó las cejas, ciertamente sorprendido, y se colocó derecho, espectante y extremadamente curioso.

―¿Pero qué tienes ahí escondido? ―murmuró con un deje divertido y una ligera risa en la voz, levantándose y acercándose para ayudarla ―¿No me habrás comprado unas láminas de acero, verdad?

―No, porque no tenían ―contestó continuando con la broma y viendo como Ranma cogía el tríptico envuelto y lo levantaba en brazos, sacándolo fuera del armario como si no pesara nada. La miró por encima del hombro, con un interrogante en aquellos preciosos ojos azules ―. Ponlo en la cama. ¡Con cuidado! ―gritó nerviosa antes de que lo dejara sobre la colcha.

―Tranquila, _Dama_ ―y se rió. Akane estaba mucho más nerviosa que él ―. Que el que tendría que estar histérico soy yo...

―¡Venga, ábrelo ya! ―le urgió, colocándose a su lado y dándole un empujoncito con las caderas.

Ranma la miró de arriba abajo, advirtiéndola de que no volviera a hacer eso si no quería sufrir ciertas consecuencias, y después observó su regalo. Sabía que estaba relacionado con el arte, así que seguramente sería un cuadro... un cuadro que pesaba una tonelada, por cierto. Buscó la unión de los pliegues de la tela por la parte de atrás para retirarla. Desatando el nudo, deslizó el envoltorio hacia un lado y se quedó de piedra cuando vió lo que era.

―_No me jodas_ ―susurró perplejo en italiano, con los ojos muy abiertos y observando fijamente los tres grabados tras los cristales. Se había quedado sin palabras. Se arrodilló en el suelo, a los pies de la cama, para poder contemplarlos más de cerca.

Akane no había entendido lo que había dicho, pero no le importó, porque aquel rostro al que tanto amaba expresaba incredulidad, sorpresa y admiración. Aquellos ojos del color del mar embrabecido estaban cargados de curiosidad, inspeccionando con reverncia los grabados. Le había sorprendido con algo que él de verdad valoraba y que por nada del mundo se esperaba recibir.... Y no necesitó nada más para darse por satisfecha y sentirse caprichosamente feliz.

Ranma observó el rugoso papel y los finos y suaves trazos de la oscura tinta durante un par de minutos, inspeccionándolo con ojo crítico. No hacía falta que leyera lo que ponía en una plaquita dorada en la parte superior de aquel increíble tríptico de cristal, porque él sabía perfectamente que eran copias certificadas y autorizadas por el gobierno y el Museo nacional del Tokyo.

―_Santa madonna! _―exclamó despegando sus pupilas con cierta renuencia de los magníficos grabados del siglo dieciséis y clavando sus irises sobre el rostro sonriente de su mujer ―. Dios, Akane... ―la tomó de la nuca y la atrajo hacia sus labios en un beso profundo, delicioso, pero rápido, evitando la tentación de hacerla suya en ese mismo instante ―Gracias...

―¿Te gusta entonces? ―saboreó sus propios labios antes de sonreír más ampliamente por la efusivdad que él había demostrado.

―Claro.... ―echó un vistazo rápido hacia el tríptico ―... cómo no va a gustarme... ―susurró más para sí mismo que con idea de que ella lo escuchara. Y volvió a contemplarla, pero ahora con un brillo de agradecimiento y adoración en la mirada ―. Pero _amore_, esto vale una fortuna...―dijo sin poder evitar dejar fluir la pizca de culpabilidad que le inundaba al saber que ella había gastado ese dinero en él.

―Shshsh. Ni una palabra más _Tiziano _―le colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios, invitándole de una forma juguetona a dejar que la conversación continuara por aquel camino ―¿Dónde lo vas a poner?

Ambos se miraron fijamente unos segundos, como si la respuesta se hubiese entrelazado entre sus mentes al mismo tiempo.

―En nuestro nuevo salón... ― susurró aún con las pupilas fijas en ella, quién reafirmó asintiendo animadamente con la cabeza ―. Vale ― Suspiró, aún sin creer lo que tenía entre manos y, de repente, temiendo quedarse demasiado tiempo atontado, se levantó del suelo de un salto y ayudó a Akane, sosteniéndola de las manos. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche para comprobar que iban bien de tiempo ―. Ahora quiero que te arregles y te pongas el _qipao,_ porque tengo que darte lo que falta de tu regalo y tenemos reserva a las nueve.

―¿Ah si? ¿Y adónde vamos? ―susurró sensual, arrimando todo su cuerpo contra él, provocándole ―. Estás muy guapo...

―Es una sorpresa _Dama_... ―Evitó la tentación otra vez, dándole un casto beso en la frente mientras la acariciaba el precioso y brillante cabello con ternura. Después deslizó la mano abierta por la espalda femenina y, amoldándose finalmente a la base de su espalda, la empujó con delicadeza hacia la puerta del dormitorio ―. No tardes mucho...

_* * * * * _

Mientras Akane se arreglaba Ranma decidió hacer algunas llamadas relacionadas con el trabajo en el salón. Quería que le confirmaran algunas fechas y empezar a prepararlo todo para cuando tuviera que marcharse. Estaba hablando con uno de sus jefes cuando la vió aparecer por la puerta... y le colgó el teléfono a mitad de una frase sin importar las consecuencias por aquella falta de respeto a uno de sus superiores.

"_Mía. Mía. Mía_" murmuraron sus instintos más primitivos.

El vestido le quedaba como un guante, dejando al descubierto aquellos aterciopelados hombros que brillaban tenuemente, perfilando sus senos, ciñéndose a su estrecha cintura, amoldándose a sus redondeadas caderas... pero su mirada se detuvo en lo que hacia de aquel _qipao_ de seda negra una vestimenta sumamente erótica; las aberturas laterales de la falda desde donde la cara exterior de los níveos muslos hasta los tobillos de aquellas preciosas piernas tonificadas quedaban a merced de quien mirase.

Definitivamente iba a tener un problema para controlar sus celos y su posesividad esa noche. "_Mía_"

Volvió a arrastrar la mirada por el delicioso cuerpo femenino, desbordando sus intenciones en el candor de sus ojos y pupilas dilatadas y finalmente se deleitó con aquel rostro, ligeramente maquillado, que le dejaba sin aliento. Akane se había recogido el cabello, dejando algunos filamentos lisos sueltos, confiriendo un toque informal y extremadamente provocativo... porque a Ranma le daban ganas de hundir sus manos en aquel moño y ver como se desbordaba aquel manto azabache entre sus dedos. Sus preciosos ojos rasgados estaban perfilados en negro, aclarando el color de sus irises, provocando la ilusión de que eran del color de la miel rociada por el sol. Y sus labios, de un rosa pálido al natural, habían sido coloreados de un rosáceo más oscuro y acentuados con brillo, como si acabase de deslizar un cubito de hielo por sobre ellos. Decir que era la mujer más espectacular del mundo, para él era decir muy, muy poco. Y decir que estaba excitado, era como decir nada. Estaba a punto de volverse loco, de perder el control... y de mandar todo al infierno por ELLA.

―Tengo la tentación de dejarte encerrada en casa ―confesó con la voz ronca, en una mezcla de pasión, celos y agresividad contenida, tratando de refrenar el impulso de devorarla. Pero la sonrió con un toque erótico-perverso mientras se acercaba a ella. Acarició el contorno del rostro femenino con los nudillos, con tanta delicadeza y ternura como si ella fuese el más frágil de los cristales y sugirió con los dientes apretados― ¿Podríamos saltarnos la cena, _Dama_?

―No... ―contestó sofocada, deslizando su propia mano por encima de la de Ranma ―. Tengo hambre ―entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y guió la extremidad hasta posarla en la parte baja de su espalda donde su amante la apretó ligeramente contra él, haciéndola plenamente consciente, por si no se había percatado, de lo excitado que estaba―. Y vamos a tener toda la noche para nosotros... ―susurró dejando que el aire contenido en sus pulmones se deslizase entre ellos.

―Con toda la noche no tengo ni para empezar... ―arrastró cada una de las letras, mascullando sobre esos labios brillantes, antes de separarse y guiarla fuera del apartamento.

_* * * * * _

Akane se removía inquieta en el asiento, dando golpecitos impacientes sobre su regazo en un ritmo constante mientras su vista se perdía a través de la ventana del coche. ¿Dónde demonios iban?

Por mucho que le había preguntado y acosado, Ranma se había negado a responder dónde iban. En un principio, por la dirección que había tomado parecía que se dirigían hacian Shinjuku, donde las tiendas más prestigiosas y los restaurantes más lujosos de Japón, y medio mundo, se daban la mano, pero lo atravesaron y siguieron hacia delante. Akane clavó unas pupilas más que sorprendidas en él. Conociendo a su pareja, y el derroche de dinero que tendía a gastar con ella, algo con lo que Akane solía sentirse incómoda, ése debería ser el barrio donde tendrían que haber ido esa noche. Pero Ranma simplemente se limitó a sonreír de aquella forma pícara suya y volver a darla un lascivo respaso de arriba abajo antes de clavar su mirada azulina, brava, tan oscura, brillante y cargada de deseo, en la carretera.

Quince minutos más tarde Akane vislumbró un alto edificio de color marfil que resplandecía con una ilumincación dorada, que reconoció de inmediato. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente en derredor por la zona, como si no estuviese muy segura de que en realidad estuvieran por allí. No, no había duda, estaban en Chinzan-so y se dirigían directamente...

―Estás de broma... ―susurró con la voz atragantada, mirándole con la boca abierta.

―¿Tú crees? ―contestó con una sonrisa, haciendo el giro e introduciéndose en el camino de entrada.

Unos farolillos que simulaban ser grandes velas iluminaban el sendero, que rodeado de vegetación, helechos, arbustos, árboles y cerezos no dejaban ver más allá del precioso jardín tradicional del parque de Chinzan-so. Y cuando salieron de aquel túnel de verdores negruzos velados, ante ella se reveló la entrada al lujosísimo _Four Seasons_.

Antes siquiera de que Ranma detuviera el coche dos hombres perfectamente ataviados y excesivamente serviciales se acercaron. Uno de ellos abrió la puerta del conductor, el otro, con la vista clavada en el suelo, ayudó a Akane a salir del coche, finalizando con una profunda reverencia y una bienvenida en el rango del lenguaje más formal existente.

No podía creer que estuvieran allí... ¿Pero quién era él? Por Dios, sabía que tenía dinero, no solo porque Ranma se lo hubiese dicho si no porque la ropa que tenía en el armario y su coche no eran precisamente baratos ni económicos de mantener pero... ¿A cuánto ascendía esa cifra? ¿A qué nieveles llegaba aquello? Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando la tomó de la mano y la condujo dentro del hotel.

La recepción era gigantesa. Las paredes y el suelo eran de brillante mármol blanco, éste último con un intrincado dibujo en dorado en el centro, como una especie de mezcla de rosa y espiral. El techo era una enorme bóveda de cristales laspislázulis empañados, que vertían una luz azulada sobre la estancia, en contraste con una impresionante lámpara de destellantes cristales con forma de hojas transparentes que colgaba en el centro, la cual vertía una luz blancuzca con algunos reflejos del arcoiris en el suelo. Grandes jarrones negros en forma cuadrangular con llamativas flores amarillas y blancas adornaban cada lado del enorme mostrador de madera oscura y mármol negro, mientras que de la pared que quedaba detrás colgaban algunas enredaderas de un verde muy vivo.

―_Buona notte, signore Berlasso _―dijo la recepcionista en italiano para sorpresa de Akane, antes de dirigirse a ella con una sonrisa y saludarla en japonés formal haciendo una reverencia de noventa grados. Aquellos ojos negros volvieron a posarse en su pareja, mientras con ambas manos le tendía un papel con el nombre del hotel grabado en oro.

A ella no se le escapó que, a pesar de la profesionalidad de la joven recepcionista, no podía evitar mostrar un particular interés en Ranma, observándole con fijeza y un brillo que ella conocía muy bien en los ojos. Quería morderla.

―_Buona notte_ ―respondió él leyendo por encima sin prestar ninguna atención a la chica. Entonces, otra sorpresa parecía preparada para Akane. Su pareja tomó el bolígrafo que le tendía la joven y firmó el impreso con la mano derecha mientras volvió a decir algo en su idioma de origen ―_Tutto é preparato? _

―_La tavola è preparata in "Il teatro" e la sua suite sta sperando _―otra vez, aquella mirada brillante mientras contemplaba el perfil de Ranma. De verdad que quería morderla.

―_Grazie_―dejó el bolígrafo sobre el papel y clavó sus ojos en su _Dama_. Si por él fuera, Akane sería su entrante, primer y segundo plato y el siempre delicioso y suculento postre.

Colocando su mano posesivamente en la cintura de ella, la arrimó contra él, sintiendo sus curvas contra su cuerpo, y la encaminó hacia el restaurante. Se había percatado de que Akane había permanecido tensa durante la escueta conversación. Sabía cómo le miraba la recepcionista, porque lo hacía de forma descarada, y a pesar de que él no le prestó el mínimo interés, porque su interés estaba malditamente obsesionado con su _Dama_, ella no había podido evitar sentirse amenzada al no entender lo que decían.

―¿_Berlasso_? ―preguntó por fin con un deje amargo en la voz. Celos.

―Es el apellido de mi madre ―murmuró agachándose y poniéndose a la altura de su oído, sonriendo cuando la sintió estremecerse con un ligero gimoteo brotando de aquellos labios brillantes.

Y entonces, en un movimiento fluido y ligero la arrinconó contra una de las frías paredes marmóreas sin importarle quién les viera. Porque allí, en el _Four Seasons_, disfrutaban del anonímato que les ofrecía el hecho de que los empleados habían visto todo tipo de excentricidades del rico.

―¿Qué nos pasa ésta noche _Dama,_ que no podemos dejar de comernos con los ojos ni un momento? ―le susurró, acariciándole el rostro con los nudillos y recorriendo con sus pupilas el color de aquellos ojos marrones que le miraban con una mezcla de advertencia, incomodidad y excitación.

Sus manos se deslizaron sobre la suave seda negra, recorriendo el contorno de la cintura, la sinuosa cadera.

―Tú no te has fijado ―su voz ronca, con agresividad contenida. Sus ojos brillantes, las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, fundiendose con la mirada femenina ahora ardiente y deshinibida―, pero el cabrón de recepción ha estado babeando sobre la mesa desde que te vió entrar ―Sus dedos introduciéndose por las aberturas laterales del _qipao y_ la suave y nívea piel de Akane quemando contra la suya ―Quería matarle ―murmuró contra el fino cuello, besándole sobre la yugular palpitante.

Ella gimió otra vez, y deslizó sus manos sobre sus hombros, apretándole con fuerza, sosteniéndose en él.

Y Ranma casi pierde la cabeza.

Despegó su cuerpo del de Akane, dejando tan solo que sus frentes se tocaran. Quería suplicar que subieran, que le dejase llevarla arriba... pero sabía que no podía controlarse a sí mismo. No solo por la excitación, como si eso no fuera suficiente, si no porque la falta de sueño le volvía más irritable y agresivo en general, y en especial en la cama. Y no quería hacerla daño. No el "_daño_" que se le estaba pasando por la mente. No lo que su cuerpo le exigía.

Sacó suavemente las manos de debajo del _qipao_, con pesar, recolocando la tela sobre las piernas. Se separó de ella con cuidado, como si un movimiento brusco pudiera hacer que uno de los dos se lanzase sobre el otro como un salvaje, y la miró con voracidad mientras se acomodaba entre los pantalones.

―Dios... ―contuvo el aire y tratando de recomponer su postura, volvió a rodearle la cintura y a pegarla a su costado―...vamos a cenar...

_* * * * * _

El restaurante italiano, "_Il Teatro_", que estaba dentro del propio hotel, era una ostentación más sobre el lujo. La iluminación intimista, las mesas amplias, de manteles impecablemente blancos, que estaban adornadas con un centro de cristal con pequeñas flores violaceas, pétalos de rosas rojas y velas llameantes con forma de flor que flotaban en el agua del recipiente. Una lenta música de piano se esparcía por la instancia, confiriendo aún más romanticismo al lugar.

Les sentaron en una mesa un poco apartada, que preservaba aún más su intimidad. Akane notó como algunos de los presentes observaban con curiosidad cómo les llevaban a aquella parte, separada del resto por altos biombos de madera, así que supuso que sería la zona más exclusiva del restaurante. Dos camareros perfectamente uniformados en blanco se presentaron en el acto, colocando las copas de pie, los cubiertos dorados sobre la pulcra servilleta doblada, y trayendo los menús. Sin ni siquiera leerlos Ranma pidió inmediatamente una botella de _Lambrusco_ y una copa de whisky, provocando una nueva sorpresa en Akane. Él nunca bebía cuando salían juntos.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella sintió como las chispas fluían en el aire. Aquello era la más pura, extremadamente lujuriosa y erótica tensión sexual que cualquier pareja pudiera padecer en su vida. Era casi insostenible... y ella se echó a temblar de anticipación, sintiendo como su cuerpo se preparaba, humedeciéndose. Con un toque de vergüenza sintió como el abrasador calor se esparcía en sus mejillas. Dios, si solo la tocaba, si solo la rozaba iba... iba... a correrse humillantemente. Desvió la mirada hacia la servilleta, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

―No me mires así ―suplicó con un hilillo de voz entrecortado, tratando de controlarse.

―¿Así, cómo? ―preguntó él con la voz rasgada, muy ronca y grave. Exactamente el mismo tono y volumen con que le hablaba cuando estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Akane gimoteó y se mordió los labios, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tratando de pensar en algo que le resultara sumamente desagradable. Cuando consiguió formar la imágen, procuró no jadear cuando le respondió.

―Como si fuese la comida ―y fijó sus pupilas sobre él, tratando de hacerle ver que necesitaba urgentemente que dejara de hacer eso. Que dejara de provocarla, incitarla, calentarla, excitarla, castigarla por no haber renunciado a la cena y haber ido directamente con él y hacer el amor como dos descontrolados felinos en celo ―. Háblame de tu familia.

Ranma se recostó contra la silla, con una mano sobre la mesa y la otra perdida sobre su regazo. La observó unos segundos en silencio, disfrutando de lo maravillosa que se veía así, tímida y tratando de guardar la compostura, cuando ambos sabían lo deliciosamente deshinibida que se volvía cuando estaban a solas. Dios, cómo pensaba disfrutar en cuanto le pusiera las manos encima.

Uno de los camareros llegó y estiró el tiempo de impaciente tensión. Abrió la botella de vino y esperó a que Ranma le diera su aprobación. Cogió la copa con la mano derecha, sosteniéndola entre los dedos, y la acercó a sus labios, sin apartar la mirada de ella, seduciéndola, como si con aquella imágen pudiera hacerle entender cómo pensaba saborearla a ella en cuanto estuvieran solos. Paladeó un sorbo de vino, tragándo el líquido dulce y espumoso, y dejó la copa sobre la mesa, aceptando la botella. El hombre les rellenó las copas hasta la mitad y sirvió el whisky que había pedido en un vaso con hielo ancho, grueso y pesado. Antes de que el hombre hablara, Ranma levantó una mano despachándolo.

―¿Qué quieres saber que no sepas ya? ―Distraídamente, acarició el vaso mientras la hablaba con voz pausada y tranquila.

―Nunca me has hablado de tus sobrinos ―sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar y hablar y hablar más. Necesitaba distraerse. Apoyó los brazos en la mesa, inclinándose ligeramente, mostrando auténtico interés ―. Eran tres ¿verdad?

―_Nerezza_, _Dario_ y _Vicenz_o―movió la copa entre su mano, haciendo circulos con ella, observando como los cubitos se movían ―_Nerezza_ y _Dario_ son de mi hermana. Niña y niño. Nunca les he visto ―confesó con un deje amargo ―. Son mellizos y nacieron hace un par de años. _Vicenzo_ tiene cinco ―sus ojos, con un toque de furia, se desplazaron hasta el rostro de Akane ―. Nació a los siete meses de encontrarles juntos ―Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a contemplarle con aquellos grandes ojos marrones muy atentos. Maldita sea. Le tenía a sus pies. Le tenía bien cogido por los... ¡Joder! Si ella le pidera la Luna, iría a por ella. Tratando de calmar ese torbellino de sentimientos y la necesidad de poseerla, cogió la copa de whisky y dió un trago largo, distrayendo a su cerebro, deleitándose con el quemazón en la garganta ―. Por lo que recuerdo, de la última vez que le ví, era bastante tranquilo y observador. Bastante alto para su edad. Tiene los ojos azules como su padre y el pelo castaño como su madre ―Elevó los hombros y se terminó el whisky ―. Me cae bien.

_* * * * * _

La cena fué una tortura para ambos. A pesar de que disfrutaron de una conversación fluída sobre la familia de él, en la que en más de una ocasión se instauraron tensos y cortos silencios, de unos platos deliciosos y de un _Lambrusco_ del que dieron buena cuenta entre los dos, estaban ansiosos por marcharse. Pero Akane quería tomarlo con calma y cada vez le estaba costando más refrenarse a sí misma y refrenarle a él ¿Cuántas mujeres en el mundo podían permitirse disfrutar de una cena en el _Four Seasons_? Muy pocas. Quería saborearlo, porque estaba claro que la noche iba a paladearla... hasta emborracharse.

Pero entonces, él llegó al límite.

―No aguanto más ―dijo Ranma levantándose bruscamente del asiento. Rodeó la mesa y la sujetó del codo, obligando a que se levantara ―. Nos vamos ―ordenó entre dientes, mientras prácticamente la alzaba de la silla. Cuando la tuvo a su altura, una mano se cerró sobre la nuca femenina y la aplastó contra él, besándola como si fuese la última vez que pudiera hacerlo y mordiéndola el labio inferior, reclamándola. Cuando se separó de ella, le retuvo una mirada amenazante que le recordaba que no admitiría una negativa a la orden ―. Ahora.

Cogidos de la mano atravesaron el restaurante con dirección a los ascensores.

Akane prácticamente tenía que correr para seguirle el paso, pero no le importaba, no iba a hacerle ir más despacio. Ya bastaba de alargar lo inevitable. Cuanto antes empezaran, antes disfrutarían. Una sensación burbujeante recorría su torrente sanguíneo y una nerviosa sonrisa se había instaurado en sus labios.

Cuando se introdujeron en el amplísimo ascensor Akane pensó que Ranma se le echaría encima pero, otra vez, para su sorpresa, él se mantuvo alejado, casi en el otro extremo del cubículo, con la mirada fija en las puertas doradas que reflejaban sus siluetas borrosas y deformes y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ella sabía que su amante estaba al borde de perder el dominio que le quedaba... y Dios, ella estaba deseando que lo hiciera. Lo quería fuerte, salvaje y primitivo.

El ascenso hasta la última planta del edificio se le hizo interminable, pero cuando el timbre anunció su llegada, Ranma la dejó pasar primero y aprovechó para repasarla de arriba abajo, por millonésima vez esa noche. Murmuró un tenso "_a la izquierda_", caminando a su lado pero sin tocarla. Porque si la tocaba...iba a desnudarla allí mismo.

Sacando la llave magnética, abrió la puerta de la _suite _y la invitó a pasar primero con un gesto de la mano. Y Akane se paró un instane en el quicio, con los ojos muy abiertos, para dar unos pocos pasos cortos, como si temiera que aquella visión se deshiciera.

La habitación era inmesa, preciosamente decorada en una mezcla perfecta entre lo oriental y lo occidental. Suelos de tatami, paredes de panel japonés, jarrones de porcela china, alto bambú en un rincón, dibujos en pergaminos colgados en las paredes. Muebles de lienas rectas, minimalistas de suaves colores ocres, maderas, mieles y blancos. El sensual aroma a vainilla que inundaba la instancia provenía de las velas aromáticas colocadas sobre las mesitas de noche, el sinfonier, las baldas y en el suelo, en los rincones, iluminando todo, provocando pequeñas burbujas de luz dorada e intimistas espacios entre sombras. Una enorme cama mullida contra una de las paredes, pulcramente hecha, con dos esponjosas almohadas, con petalos de rosas rojas esparcidos sobre el edredón nórdico que descendían hasta el suelo y dibujaban un camino sobre el tatami y entre las lágrimas de fuego. Era como si cada detalle del hotel y el restaurante hubieran sido un prólogo encubierto a lo que la esperaba en el dormitorio.

Akane quería llorar de felicidad. Se giró con una sonrisa, tratando de encontrar palabras que expresaran lo mucho que aquello significaba para ella, pero Ranma no la dejó. La guió hacia la derecha, siguiendo el camino de pétalos de rosa, hacia una pared cubierta con cortinas de espesa gasa blanca. Descorrió las telas de un tirón y ante sus ojos se desveló un templo... una preciosa réplica de un antigüo templo de grandes baldosas de mármol amarillento que albergaba en el centro una piscina del agua más cristalina que alguna vez imaginó ver. Columnas jónicas se asentaban a los lados sobre un suelo de mosaico, sosteniendo una hermosa vidriera de espejos que reflejaban el líquido transparente y que proyectaban sus ondas plateadas sobre las paredes, el suelo, y provocaba curiosos efectos en la nebulosa formada por el agua caliente. Un halo mágico y sensual que vibraba en todo el lugar, fundiéndose con ellos, impregnándoles la piel y avivando aún más los ya excitados sentidos a través del aire espeso.

Aquel lugar era como una reminiscencia antiquísima. Era como trasladarse en el tiempo a la Grecia clásica y gozar de rememorar una época esplendorosa, brillante, y disfrutar del privilegio, reservado tan solo para unos pocos afortunados, de revivirla por unos fugaces instantes...

Sintió cómo los brazos de Ranma le rodeaban la cintura con tal delicadeza que parecía esperar que se desvaneciese entre las manos si se movía con más anhelo, como si ella fuese parte de aquella neblina del pasado y perteneciese a ésa visión antigüa. Adoraba cuando la tocaba así, con ese temor a perderla, porque la hacía apreciar de un modo diferente lo mucho que significaba para él, lo que ansiaba cuidarla y protegerla.

―¿Te gusta? ―susurró él con voz grave y quebrada sobre el cuello de Akane, conteniendo el arrebato de lujuria que le incitaba a empujarla contra la pared y hacerla suya. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Tenía que mantenerse bajo control. Acarició la porción de cuello desnudo con los labios, en un roce sútil que consiguió hacerla estremecerse y dejarse vencer contra él, abandonándose casi por completo entre sus brazos.

―Es precioso ―respondió colocando sus finas y níveas manos sobre los fuertes antebrazos de Ranma, acariciándole con la yema de los dedos en un toque distraído y arañándole al mismo tiempo con cuidado, provocándole.

Y entonces le escuchó aguantar la respiración, tensarse un fragmento de segundo y soltar el aire a continuación como si cargase con demasiado lastre para mantenerse en pie.

―Akane... ―masculló apretándola más contra sí, pretendiendo advertirla ―... lo siento...

―¿Por qué? ―su respuesta fué un gimoteo quejumbroso de necesidad, mientras sentía las manos masculinas deslizándose por sus caderas, provocando que allá por donde se posaban se le calentase la piel con impaciencia.

―Porque la primera vez... no voy a poder contenerme... ―su voz rasgada y obscura, en equilibrio, sobre el hombro brillante y desnudo de su _Dama. _Susurrante ―. Necesito usarte...

Y ella se estremeció de deseo, anhelando la promesa que encerraban esas palabras.

Ranma introdujo los dedos bajo las aberturas del qipao, rozándole los muslos y demorándose en palpar sus formas. Le encantaban sus piernas, tonificadas, bien formadas, hechas para enredarse en su cadera y mantenerse con fuerza contra él. Dios, era deliciosa. Era hermosa, perfecta. Desprendía un aroma dulzón y afrutado que mezclado con la vainilla y el calor le daban una sensación de embriagez que le desesperaba. Mientras luchaba con sus deseos más oscuros, mordisqueó el largo y delicado cuello femenino... tan, tan frágil... por un instante sintió un estremecimiento de terror y un impulso salvaje de morderla. Su mano izquierda se hundió por debajo de la seda negra del vestido, introduciéndola entre sus muslos, acariciando el interior de ellos sobre aquel trocito de tela que cubría con desvergüenza el lugar caliente y húmedo donde quería enterrarse y perderse para siempre. Pero su mano derecha se arrastró hacia arriba por el frontal del cuerpo de Akane, apretando contra su vientre liso, navegando entre sus pequeños pechos pesados y excitados, para terminar apresando su garganta entre sus dedos con fuerza, dominación, obligándola a girar el rostro para contemplarla.

Akane gimoteó cuando sintió que la tomaba del cuello. Su boca seca, sus ojos entrecerrados, cubiertos por sus espesas pestañas negras, vidriosos por la necesidad. Él se detuvo un instante en sus avances... sus dedos calientes apresándola por debajo del vértice de la mandíbula, su otra mano sobre el tanga. ¿Por qué se detenía? ¿Por qué? Cuando consiguió que sus ojos enfocaran el rostro masculino que tanto amaba, sintió como le flaqueaban las rodillas. Aquellos irises azules se perdían en la negrura propia de las pupilas casi excesivamente dilatadas, había fuego y un toque de crueldad en su mirada que se clavaba en ella como si la viera por primera vez. Había una necesidad primitiva, descontrolada... Quería usarla y ella quería sentirse usada. No quería que le hiciera el amor... Quería dejarse llevar, dar rienda suelta a esa profunda oscuridad que también habitaba en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, llegar al éxtasis en una vorágine de espasmos, golpes profundos, mordiscos, arañazos, rugidos, sudor y lágrimas. Quería, por una vez, mostrar ese lado salvaje que nunca se había atrevido a dejar escapar hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente segura con alguien, lo suficientemente querida, respetada... hasta que llegó él, primitivo y dominante, al borde de un abismo, a punto de caer... y de arrastrarla. Pero Akane también sentía miedo. Un miedo acrecentado por la excitación hacia lo desconocido, de no saber hasta dónde era Ranma capaz de llegar. Y miedo a no poder detenerle si era incapaz de resistirlo... y eso era lo que la refrenaba a dejarse llevar y darle una señal para que se desbocara por completo...

Por unos instantes tan solo se observaron, con las respiraciones pesadas, con sus bocas muy juntas, como si cada uno temiese la reacción del otro.

Necesitaba evaluar hasta qué punto iba a dejarle hacer, hasta qué punto podía dar rienda suelta al amor, al deseo, a la necesidad que sentía de ella, por ella... pero también de dejar fluir la agresividad, el miedo por perderla y a la frustración de no poder hacer más para protegerla de todo. Dar rienda suelta a todas esas emociones que se mezclaban en su interior, luchando con fiereza las unas con las otras. Y, maldita sea, sí, pagarlo con ella como si fuese la culpable de todo, desfogarse en ella y liberarse de todas sus cargas al menos unos segundos perdiéndose en su cuerpo.

Ranma apretó ligeramente más sus dedos entorno al cuello femenino y la observó, conteniendo el deseo de devorarla la boca y la lengua, de morderla y reclamarla. Akane gimoteó entrecerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza un poco más atrás, permitiéndole un mejor acceso a su garganta. Tragó con pesadez y Ranma sintió el forzoso movimiento de los músculos y la pequeña nuez. Se lamió los deliciosos labios rosados entreabiertos, brillantes por el maquillaje pero no por el rastro de humedad que acababa de dejar. Entonces detuvo la presión y acarició con suavidad y reverencia la piel femenina tersa y ligeramente enrojecida por el agarre. Y obtuvo el permiso que necesitaba de aquellos precioso ojos marrones que se abrieron de golpe y que le miraban con apremiante necesidad, una pizca de miedo y otra de resentimiento por haber detenido el juego.

Volviendo a apretar su mano contra la garganta la forzó a girarse entre sus brazos en un movimiento brusco. La pegó contra su cuerpo, como si pudiera fundirla con él, y su boca devoró con ansiedad aquellos labios gruesos y suaves, tragándose la respiración agitada y los gemidos de placer. Sintió como las manos de Akane se arrastraban sobre los botones de su camisa y cómo trataba de desabrocharlos sin éxito. La empujó por el cuello contra la pared ahogando con la lengua el quejido estrangulado que brotó de ella cuando se golpeó la espalda contra el muro. Y entonces escuchó como se rasgaba la seda y un tirón le recorría todo el frontal del cuerpo.

La mordió el labio inferior con rabia, antes de separarse lo suficiente como para que sus pupilas enfocasen el rostro sonrosado. Apretó sus caderas contra ella, frotándo su erección con el punto álgido del placer femenino, y acarició el contorno de su mandíbula con un deje tierno, descendiendo el pulgar por la yugular, como si estuviera cerciorándose de que aún latía su corazón. Y la observó con severidad.

Akane se ahogó en aquella mirada furiosa, se ahogó ante la sensación de poder, lujuría y cruda sexualidad que emanaba de él. Se ahogó ante la idea de lo que la haría. Él descendió la mirada por la camisa rota, y ella aprovechó para observar aquel cuerpo trabajado, aquel amplio pecho y aquellos abdominales marcados. Músculos sudorosos, inflamados de sangre, repletos, en pleno auge y preparados para el sexo. El anillo azul en sus irises volvió a clavarse sobre ella con rapidez, examinándola con la mirada de una pantera, que advertía a su presa de lo doloroso que iba a resultar sucumbir si no obedecía. Dios... no podía creer que aquello la excitara tanto... no podía creer que sintiera que iba a estallar en cualquier instante. Los dedos se aprisionaron en la base de su mandíbula y la empujó otra vez contra la pared.

―Mira lo que has hecho... ―susurró amenazante sobre su boca, con la voz peligrosamente ronca... con un marcado y fuerte acento. Deslizó el pulgar contra los labios hinchados, dibujándolos casi con curiosidad, antes de que ella lo tomara en su boca húmeda y caliente, chupándolo desde la base hasta la punta, en una descarada invitación.

Gruñó, desde lo mas hondo de su garganta. La soltó del cuello y sus manos se arrastraron con rapidez por el borde del cuerpo de Akane, recorriendo la cintura, moldeando las caderas. Introdujo los dedos por las aberturas del qipao, subiendo la parte delantera del vestido hasta la cintura de un tirón que a punto estuvo de rasgar la tela. Y deslizando las manos bajo el delicioso trasero, la levantó del suelo y la embistió contra la pared, empujando su erección provocativamente. Las suaves piernas femeninas se enrrollaron en sus caderas con fuerza, apresándole con impaciencia, preparándose para sus acometidas, y sus largas y frías manos se aferraron a su cuello, apretándole contra ella y besándole con fiereza y deshinibido abandono.

―Creo que ahora podríamos llegar sin penetrarte... ―dijo con un rastro de sonriente orgullo por ella y un toque de amargura por él. Quería meterse en ella y golpearla en lo más hondo, torturarla desde dentro. Lamió su garganta mientras cambiaba ligeramente de posición y la sostenía solo con el brazo izquierdo, liberando así su mano derecha, permitiéndose explorarla.

Akane empujó sus caderas contra él, arqueando su cuerpo, ofreciéndosele sin reservas... Aquello era delicioso, pecaminoso, decadente, casi vulgar... y adictivo hasta la locura. Ella le necesitaba, le necesitaba dentro de su cuerpo. YA. Y ante el roce de sus caderas contra el duro bulto entre sus pantalones, él respondió golpeándola con fuerza contra la pared otra vez. Y ella dejó escapar otro gimoteo desesperado. Muy cerca, muy cerca... tan cerca... tan condenadamente cerca...

―Hazlo otra vez... No pares... ―suplicó con la boca seca, con los ojos cerrados y dejándose arrastrar por la oleada caliente que nacía en sus entrañas, enredando sus dedos entre el cabello negro de él.

―Estate quieta... ―susurró a punto de perder la cabeza. El aire era condenadamente pesado, caliente, casi incendiario. Sus pulmones suplicaron por oxígeno y se impregnaron del olor a vainilla y mujer. SU MUJER. SUYA.

Con movimientos diestros desabrochó los botones superiores del lateral del _qipao_ y con otro fuerte y certero tirón consiguió abrirlo, descubriendo uno de sus níveos y redondeados pechos que tomo en la boca. Lamiendo, succionando... mordiendo. Ella gimoteó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió el roce de sus dientes, arqueándose otra vez, reclamándole a su modo. "Sí...sí, más..."

―Joder, Akane...― volvió a advertirla con las mandíbulas prietas, desateniendo el seno para respirar, empujando su erección contra el tanga húmedo ―. Quieta... ―. Pero ella le ignoró. Volvió a presionar sus caderas contra él, arqueando su espalda como una gata desesperada y gritó su nombre con la voz rasgada, sintiendo como su garganta seca se resquebrajaba, dejando que sus manos se resbalaran por su cuello y sus uñas se clavasen en sus hombros...

Ranma aprovechó el inicio de aquel orgasmo para morderla el pecho, para afianzarla entre sus brazos y para, antes de que finalizase la explosión de placer femenino, enterrarse en ella de una sola y potente embestida que sintió llegar hasta lo más profundo, golpeándola en el interior. Y en esos segundos hizo uso de ella, como deseaba, con necesidad, con fuerza, con violencia... aprovechando los únicos instantes en los que el dolor y el placer se confunden en una misma sensación, satisfactoria, pletórica. En una sensación indescriptiblemente hermosa.

Ella gritó su nombre al sentir aquel ápice doloroso que consiguió incrementar el orgasmo que inundaba y hacia hervir todo su cuerpo como fuego. Enterró las uñas en sus hombros rígidos y tensos, le arañó sin miramientos, devolviéndole aquellos calambres tan peligrosamente excitantes. Y sin poder controlarse, Akane le mordió en el cuello mientras sus últimos sollozos de placer brotaban de su garganta. Y fué entonces, cuando sus dientes se clavaron muy cerca de la clavícula masculina cuando sintió cómo se derramaba en su interior al ritmo de sus largas y profundas embestidas, con un gruñido ronco y satisfecho.

Amaba lo que la estaba haciendo sentir. Lo que la había hecho sentir. Amaba que la llevase hasta esos límites. Amaba a ése hombre...y era completamente suya.

_* * * * * _

Con la respiración trabajosa, mareado y estaba seguro que teniendo una peligrosa bajada de tensión a juzgar por la velocidad a la que estaban bajando sus pulsaciones y su temperatura corporal, dejó que Akane resbalara por la pared laxa, como una gota de agua, y trató de estabilizarse cerrando los ojos y apoyándose contra el muro, procurando no aplastarla. Ella ronroneó de placer y le abrazó por la cintura, besando con ternura el lugar en el cuello en donde le había mordido, enfriando su piel allí por donde se vertía su aliento aún entrecortado.

―¿Sigues vivo? ―susurró con un almizlce de risa y sorpresa en su voz por lo que acababa de pasar. Él rió también, porque ella sintió la vibración de su caja torácica chocando contra la de ella y cómo estrangulaba el sonido ―Porque yo creo que estoy muerta...

―Solo dame un minuto... ―Su voz vertiéndose ronca sobre el sedosos cabello negro femenino ―...para resucitar.

Los dos rieron entre dientes con una mezcla de satisfacción y felicidad. Y por imaginar lo mucho que quedaba por llegar aún...

Ranma acarició su espalda por encima del suave _qipao_ con parsimonia, como si estuviese calmando a una fiera salvaje. Y maldita sea, ella se había comportado así. Le había mordido con fuerza y arañado su espalda, las dos cosas hechas lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrirle la piel. Podía sentir el quemazón en el cuello y en los trapecios. [Y había sentido como se le disparaba la adrenalina, recorriendole las venas como fuego, justo cuando aquellas uñas se hundían en sus hombros.] Si ella iba a entrar en esos juegos con él... joder, iba a volverse loco. Iba a estar empalmado veintisiete horas al día, porque ya estaba así las veinticuatro horas, tan solo al pensar en su rostro, en su cuerpo, en su voz, en esa preciosa sonrisa, en cada gesto, cada argumento y pensamiento que compartía con él, en enterrarse en ella y olvidarse del mundo, en darla placer, oírla gritar su nombre al llegar al éxtasis... Era un maldito adicto a toda ella, en todas sus facetas, eso lo tenía claro. Pero si Akane no le ponía límites, podía volverse _DEMASIADO _adicto al sexo con su _Dama_.

Quería tocarle y saborearle y recrearse en saber que aquel cuerpo escultural era todo para ella. Le besó de nuevo en el cuello, justo sobre la marca redondeada que sus dientes habían dejado en la gruesa piel masculina y deslizó la yema de sus dedos por sus costados, hacia delante, hasta tocar sus marcados abdominales. Movió sus manos y deslizó la uñas sobre los músculos, dibujándolos. Bordeando el ombiglo, subió hasta su esternón, llegando sobre su amplio pecho. Las palmas de sus manos se volcaron por completo en sus anchos pectorales, brillantes, calientes y repletos por el esfuerzo, y se deleitó en sentir el contacto de aquella piel suave, de la forma en que se expandían y contraían al ritmo de la respiración agitada... y del latir potente de su corazón. Y un pánico voraz al pensar en perderle trató de corromper el maravilloso momento íntimo que estaban compartiendo...

Cuando sintió las pequeñas manos acariciando su cuerpo, todos sus músculos volvieron a tensarse, ansiosos y celosos los unos de los otros por recibir el contacto y atenciones de aquellos largos dedos, aquellas uñas, aquella boca... TODOS sus músculos. Hacía menos de un segundo creía que iba a desmayarse y ahora... estaba listo, otra vez.

Con un gruñido de impaciencia la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. La dejó con sumo cuidado sobre el mullido edredón nórdico y entre los aterciopelados pétalos de rosa roja, acostándose a su lado, cuerpo contra cuerpo. Ella venció su rostro a un lado, laxa y relajada, y le sonrió con tanta dulzura que se quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos. Y se deleitó observándola con adoración y reverencia. Dibujó la linea de sus mandíbulas con la yema de sus dedos y ella cerró los ojos, suspirando con placer. Acarició su mejilla, suave y tersa, ligeramente sonrosada, y ella se arrulló contra su mano, suspirando su nombre. Era lo más precioso y valioso que tenía en la vida e iba a demostrárselo haciéndole el amor con dulzura, con ternura, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, saboreando cada centímetro de piel, memorizando una vez más cada una de sus formas, de sus lineas, embebiendose de los sonidos que brotarían de sus labios, emborrachándose de su aroma... y le entregaría su alma resquebrajada, para que la sanara, carcomida por los demonios del recuerdo, del presente y del futuro, porque solamente ella los calma...

―Te quiero Akane ―susurró con un toque estrangulado. No iba a perderla, nunca. Aunque le costase la vida.

Ella abrió los ojos con suavidad aún con su rostro anidado entre la fuerte mano masculina y perdida en la embriagez y la soñolencia del placer. Volvió a sonreírle, con la mirada brillante.

―Yo también te quiero ―acarició su fuerte mandíbula, devolviéndole aquella caricia sutil y tierna. Colocándose de costado, se apretó contra él con fuerza y hundió su rostro en el hueco de su garganta, ofreciéndole un beso sobre la vena en donde su corazón aún latía con fuerza. Sintió como Ranma la estrechaba contra sus brazos, con un deje de anhelo y necesidad de protección, y Akane volvió a sentirse la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tenerle... ―Yo también te quiero...

* * *

Autora: AnDrAiA. Andrea Moore / Capítulo Revisado en: 19 Mayo de 2009 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¡He terminado, he terminado!! No, no me refiero a terminar la historia... ¡Lo siento pero aún os queda bastante por aguantar para verla finalizada! :P

Me refiero a que he terminado de reescribir lo que perdí hace cosa de un año y algo más... que fué todo el capítulo 12 que me faltaba por publicar y la última parte del 11, que llevaba adelantado. Es increíble, pero he tardado lo mismo en reescribir lo perdido que en lo que tardé en escribir los doce capítulos antes de que desaparecieran. Pero, como muchos sabéis, soy una persona terriblemente controladora y exigente conmigo misma y si a eso le añadimos inseguridad... ¡Pues tenemos un buen lío por solucionar! No pude evitar constantemente pensar que lo que perdí era mejor que lo que reescribía... y me ha traído por el camino de la amargura este proceso... me ha costado sudor y lágrimas pero... ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡FINITO! ^_^

Ahora espero poder ser más rápida escribiendo, pues ya es solo dejar que mi neurona se exprese como bien le venga en gana siguiendo el guión que tengo, claro... ¡Lo que me falta ahora es tiempo! Exámenes, estudios, trabajo, otros proyectos, familia, amigos... En fin, trataré de avanzar lo más rápido posible, pondré todo de mi parte para tratar de conseguirlo... ¡Pero no depende solo de mi!

Gracias a todos vosotros lectores, por seguir ésta historia. Gracias, de todo corazón, por armaros de paciencia. Y gracias, muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que me mandáis vuestros ánimos, vuestro apoyo y sobre todo por vuestras opiniones y comentarios. Eso es lo que enriquece a un escritor No solo que leamos mucho, nos documentemos, imaginemos y escribamos, no. Porque... ¿Qué sería de alguien que crea historias si no tuviese a nadie que apoyase su trabajo? ¿Qué sería de un escritor si nadie le dice que disfruta con lo que crea e imagina? No sabéis el enorme placer y satisfacción que es saber que alguien está disfrutando de algo que tú has creado, que ha nacido de ti. Es una emoción, una sensación magnífica. Saber que puedes, con la palabra, transmitir emociones... saber que puedes llegar a otra persona. Saber que ésa persona puede estar en la otra punta del mundo y que has conseguido conectar con ella a través de un escrito... Pensadlo tan solo un instante. ¿No es algo maravilloso, casi mágico? ¿No os parece increíble?

**CONEJA, Nia09, lorena, mafufa, Ishy, Rmtl_Des **(_Me ecantó tu comentario. ¡Lo adoré! Ay, como me gustan los comentarios así... ^^ ¿Te respondí por prviado? Dios, si no lo hice, dímelo. Soy el despiste personificado e igual puse intención de responderte pero se me olvidó. Confirmame si lo hice ¿vale? Quisiera de verdad contestar_) **Akai27**, (_Sí... en el siguiente capítulo llegan a Italia...),_ **rosstock, mariaaajose, nodokoasama, gabita** (_¿Tres años? No puedo creerlo ¿Tanto tiempo? :O Me honras sobremanera...), _AkaneKagome_ (Otro coemntario que adoré, así de simple. ¿Te contesté también a ti? Ay, Dios, qué desastre soy),_ **Luna Gitana** _(¿Verdad que es horroroso cuando pierdes todo el trabajo? ¡Menos mal que decidí sacarlo a la luz, porque la idea inicial era guardármelo y cuando lo tuviese acabo publicarlo! ¿Tei maginas?)_ **jcnena, ****3-CiNdY-3**, (_me alegra mucho saber que te está gustando LS ¡Y que visitas Silver Sand! Ojalá que los igas haciendo y pues bueno, saber qué te parecen las otras historias ^^)_ **Karina Natsumi**** , ****o0o0-nina-0o0o**** , lorena, Mayi, BABY SONY** _(¡Qué alegría volver a saber de ti...! ;))_ Pido disculpas si me he dejado a alguien... ¡Pero sabes que también te agradezco a ti, de todo corazón, que leas ésta historia!

Mis **agradecimientos muy, muy, muy, especiales** van para mi **GRAN AMIGA AINDREA**, porque sin ella os aseguro que no sé si hubiese conseguido finalizar este proceso de reescritura. Su apoyo, sus ánimos, ésas charlas nocturnas de bien entrada la madrugada, sus consejos, sus críticas, opiniones ¡Esa santa paciencia que tiene cuando me he venido abajo en mis crisis de escritora! Ésta historia es prácticamente tuya por todo esto, amiga. Por todo esto y por mucho más que compartimos. Sabes que tenemos **una conexión MUY, MUY, MUY ESPECIAL**, lástima que nos separe ése endemoniado océano. ¡Pero algún día conseguiremos vencerlo! ¡Estoy segura!

Ya sabéis que cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o apreciación son siempre bien recibidas . Y por cierto... ¡**Me gustaría saber especialmente qué os ha parecido éste capítulo**! ¡No olvidéis visitar Silver Sand! ;)

**AnDrAiA **

* * *

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría. Andrea Moore.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. --


	31. Capítulo XIII, Parte I

**-CAPÍTULO 13 -**

_**Primera Parte**_

Llevaba un buen rato intentando cerrarla, pero era imposible; La maleta le había declarado la guerra con todo el descaro. Puso los brazos en jarras y observó detenidamente a su contrincante con los ojos entrecerrados, como si de aquella forma pudiera intimidar a su ropa e invitarla a encoger. Resoplando, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a sentarse sobre la maleta con sus 53 kilos y empujar hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas. Y eso hizo. Se acercó a la cama aún amenazando visualmente a sus prendas y dando un saltito se colocó sobre el empaque. Con toda la determinación, se agarró en las orillas del colchón y empujó hacia abajo hasta que las mejillas se sonrosaron por el esfuerzo y, cuando a punto estaba de conseguirlo, cuando ya saboreaba la victoria, se resbaló y cayó al suelo.

—¡Auch, mierda! —gritó enfadada. Llevando la mano hacia atrás, se acarició los lumbares, esperando que el dolor que le recorría la espalda se detuviera lo suficiente como para poder levantarse. ¡Derrotada por una estúpida maleta! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Dos segundos más tarde, Ranma aparecía en el dormitorio con una mueca divertida. Llevaba varios minutos escuchando las quejas de su _Dama_ desde la cocina del apartamento de ésta, pero en cuanto oyó el golpe decidió que era momento de hacer acto de presencia.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó observándola, sentada con gesto enfurruñado en la moqueta. Llevando la vista un poco más allá, observó la maleta sobre la cama a medio abrir —No puedes cerrar la maleta ¿eh? —se acercó hasta ella y la tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—No... —sollozó con gesto y voz infantiles, tomándole la mano y acariciándose el trasero –Y además, me he caído y me he hecho daño... —corroboró una vez de pie.

—Oh ¡Pobrecita! Ven aquí...—susurró con el mismo tono juguetón, arrullándola en sus brazos y besándola después en la frente—¿Por qué no vas al salón y me esperas allí mientras yo me peleo con ella?

—Vale —asintió resignada. No tenía fuerzas para volver a encarse con la dichosa maleta. Caminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio pero, antes de salir, se giró con una sonrisa maliciosa y dijo —Pero dale su merecido.

Se sintió aliviada por no tener que seguir esforzándose inútilmente. Andando de puntillas por el pasillo, como si estuviese sorteando el agua de un río saltando de piedra en piedra, pensó que de entre los beneficios que una mujer obtiene al tener a un hombre, uno de los mejores era su fuerza. Si no hubiese estado Ranma, jamás habría podido cerrar la maleta con aquella cantidad de ropa y tendría que haberse visto obligada a prescindir de ciertas prendas para poder hacerlo ella misma. O, por ejemplo, cuando compraba aquellos dichosos botes de conservas envasadas al vacío; le era imposible abrirlos y muchas veces los había roto en el fregadero para poder cenar. Ahora, estando él, simplemente tenía que darle el frasco _et voilà_!

Cuando llegó al salón se sintió abrumada. Hilando con sus pensamientos anteriores, de repente fue consciente de que sería la última vez que estaría en SU sala de estar, porque cuando volvieran de Italia sería "NUESTRA". Aquel muro que les separaba por unas horas al día, desaparecería. Era innegable, iba a vivir con él. Iban a vivir juntos. Creía que se estaba volviendo loca. Tan solo llevaban tres meses de relación y ya iban a comenzar una vida en un mismo hogar. Ni siquiera con su ex-novio se planteó esa posibilidad. Claro que había unas importantísimas diferencias. La primera era que con Ranma se sentía tan confiada como si se conocieran de toda la vida; podía conversar y debatir de cualquier tema con él y jamás la juzgaría, algo de lo que debía reprimirse con su antigua pareja; podía sencillamente no conversar con él y estar los dos en un mismo dormitorio pero cada uno atendiendo a sus propios asuntos; podía bromear, juguetear, disfrutar del sexo sin pudor... sencillamente, podía hacer todo lo que no era capaz con su "ex"; podía ser ella misma. Y se sentía amada y protegida hasta el extremo. Nunca tuvo aquella sensación en su pasada relación porque, como supo más tarde, jamás la quiso. Pero ahora era cuando estaba gozando de una felicidad que rayaba la locura; una deliciosa locura por la que estaba dispuesta a luchar, a ser intrépida y atrevida.

Suspiró con una mezcla de satisfacción y nostalgia. Caminando como abstraída por el salón, observó detenidamente su gran estantería repleta de libros, su sofá, su televisión, su mesita de cristal; estudió la decoración y el modo en que todo estaba colocado. Cuando regresara, nada de aquello estaría dónde lo dejó, como lo recordaba, de la manera en que lo había mantenido prácticamente los diez años que llevaba viviendo en el apartamento. Iban a dar un salto enorme a nivel de pareja, pero estaba convencida y segura de que saldría bien. "_Más que bien, prácticamente perfecto_" se dijo a sí misma, intentando aplacar las repentinas dudas que la oprimían el estómago. Se mordió el labio inferior, acariciando con la yema de los dedos la mesa en donde tenía su ordenador. Incluso sus artículos se verían afectados por la convivencia; nunca más sería lo mismo. Pero daba igual; estaba ansiosa por empezar a tenerle siempre bajo el mismo techo.

—¿Estás lista? ¿Tienes todo? —la sorprendió Ranma, haciéndola girar y saltar alterada.

— Sí... —susurró recorriendo por última vez todo el espacio con la vista, deteniéndose en pequeños detalles. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, bostezando.

La noche anterior apenas había dormido un par de horas; el tiempo se le fué volando mientras preparaba todo lo que quería llevarse, dejaba la casa en órden, revisaba que tenía todos los papeles necesarios para entrar en Italia sin problemas y se revolvía en sus nervios. Por el día estuvo visitando a Diana y Sarah para intercambiar los regalos, lo que la llevó en casa de cada una al menos tres horas y varias llantinas de despedida. También estuvo con Sam tomando un par de cafés. A todo eso, había que sumarle la magnífica noche que pasó con Ranma, cuando ninguno de los dos durmió, en la suite del _Four Seasons_; cada vez que la recordaba el calor recorría todo su cuerpo perseguido de un placentero escalofrío... Era normal que se estuviera prácticamente cayendo de sueño, sin contar con la hora que era. Sabía que debían estar en el areopuerto una hora antes mínimo de embarcar, pero de ahí a casi cuatro había un trecho. Ya fuera del apartamento con sus maletas, no pudo dejar de preguntar

—¿Por qué si nuestro vuelo es a las diez tenemos que salir de casa a las seis de la mañana?

— Porque tengo que facturar ésto —contestó con cantinela mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento de Akane y echaba la llave. Levantó el oscuro maletín que llevaba esposado a la muñeca derecha y lo removió, haciendo que sonara su contenido, recordándola qué llevaba en él —y tengo que avisar de que voy en el vuelo y que debo llevar ésto conmigo, para que no nos paren en los controles. Además, necesito que informen a Italia de mi llegada —aclaró mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, al lado del ascensor —. No es muy divertido que te reciba el ejército en la pista y te arresten confundiéndote con un terrorista...

Akane abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras sus labios se quedaban dibujados entre medias de una sonrisa y una perfecta 'O' de incredulidad.

—¿Te ha pasado eso alguna vez? —preguntó con un toque de diversión. No sabía por qué la imágen le causó gracia, aunque no tuviera ninguna en realidad.

— Sí... —respondió con hastío, ciertamente molesto —...pero fue por culpa de...—de repente se irguió tenso y la observó con el ceño fruncido durante un par de segundos. Después, suavizando su gesto, volvió a relajarse. Carraspeó y con una voz que dejaba entrever un mínimo arrepentimiento continuó —. Lo siento, no puedo contártelo.

Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida ante la confesión. Le habían confundido con un terrorista y le habían arrestado ¡Increíble! Parpadeó rápidamente, deshaciéndose de la imágen de un Ranma esposado, escoltado por el ejército y encarcelado en una prisión militar. ¡Vaya! ¿Qué más cosas extraordinarias le habrían pasado en la vida? Y ¿Cuántas de esas cosas ella jamás podría conocer? Recordar en ese instante que una gran parte de la vida de él quedaría siempre oculta en las sombras para ella, la entristeció sobremanera. Le miró de reojo mientras Ranma abría la puerta del ascensor, dejándola pasar primero. Estaba loca ¿Por qué solo hacía que tener pensamientos negativos si en unas horas iba a coger un avión a Italia y partía con la persona a la que quería con locura para pasar unas navidades mágicas? Ridículo, pero... en su mente se entrecruzó un recuerdo de unas horas antes.

—¿No te da pena dejar aquí a Kira? — ahí estaba su otra preocupación.

No entendía cómo pero había terminado no solo enamorada del dueño, si no también de su perra. Ranma se la había llevado la noche anterior y ella se había pasado prácticamente la hora entera que él tardó en regresar sollozando y gimoteando por que sentía que abandonaban a la pobre pastor alemán.

— Akane... — caturreó pacientemente con una media sonrisa — ¿Otra vez? — La vió desviar la mirada al suelo y, entonces, la escuchó sollozar. Llevó la mirada al techo del ascensor, suspirando silenciosamente, elevando una plegaria. Las hormonas la estaban jugando muy malas pasadas en los últimos días — Vamos _Dama_... — la rodeó con el brazo libre y la acercó todo lo que pudo a él, besándola con ternura en la cabeza. Y mientras salían del ascensor — ...ya te explique que Kira no podía venir con nosotros y que se quedaba en buenas manos...

— Estaría mucho mejor con nosotros —una vez fuera, dejó que su cabeza reposara sobre el cálido cuerpo masculino —Y tú lo sabes...

—Sí, lo sé. Pero también se que necesitaría demasiados papelo y muchos permisos para poder sacarla del país tan solo una semana y.... —Estuvo a punto de escapársele información confidencial, así que decidió continuar por otro terreno —. Estará bien, Akane —Afirmó con cierto sentimiento de culpa. Él también sentía que la abandonaba...

No sabía de qué forma colocarse para no quedarse dormida en el comodísimo asiento de la gran y lujosa sala de espera del aeropuerto. Desde donde estaba sentada podía ver la pistas de aterrizaje y despegue a través de las enormes cristaleras. Le era imposible escuchar ni un solo ruido exterior; la insonorización era mejor que buena y, el hecho de que la temperatura interior fuera cálida, no la ayudaban en nada a luchar contra su somnolencia. Se recolocó en el asiento, irguiéndose. Se giró y contempló la sala; los enormes sillones de colores lapislázuli, negros y cremas se repartían en interminables filas. Entre ellos, unas mesitas brillantes como soporte para bebidas o aperitivos y en la suya, yacía una sinuosa botella de Coca-cola a medio terminar. Varios hombres trajeados y algunas parejas acomodadas eran su única y casi irritante compañía puesto que, si ya de por sí nada la avergonzaría más que quedarse dormida, hacerlo delante de ésas personas sería una auto-lapidación inmediata. Suspiró frustrada. Tuvo tentaciones de agacharse y coger uno de los dos libros que había llevado para leer pero, si empezaba ahora, podría terminarse medio libro y quedarse sin esas páginas de lectura para el larguísimo vuelo. No, decidió que era mejor dejar los tomos donde estaban; en su bolsa de mano. Bufó.

Ranma se había marchado hacia casi media hora, justo después de otra media hora interminable para facturar el equipaje, y aún no tenía noticias de él. Buscó en la dirección en la que hubo desaparecido escoltado por tres hombres de seguridad, como si de esa forma pudiera invocar su compañía inmediata. y de improvisto, recordó la escena.

Él solo tuvo que acercarse, decirle algo al hombre, enseñarle algún tipo de identificación que el guarda de seguridad observó pálido y, en un instante, tres hombres le guardaban las espaldas mientras iba en busca del máximo responsable de seguridad del aeropuerto de Tokyo. Increíble.

Sintió escalofríos y se arrebujó en el silloncito poniéndose por encima, a modo de sábana, el abrigo que llevaba consigo. Aburrida y somnolienta, comenzó a juguetear con los billetes de avión, golpeándose con ellos sobre el muslo y marcando el ritmo del hilo musical. Reconoció la canción y empezó a tararearla, distraída. Un minuto más tarde sacó su teléfono móvil y comprobó si había algún mensaje o alguna llamada. Estaba claro que a esas horas de la mañana, nadie en su sano juicio habría intentado contactar con ella a no ser que fuera una emergencia. Y mientras contemplaba la luminosa pantalla del móvil, se acordó de la escueta conversación que mantuvo con su madre y sus hermanas el día anterior para informarlas de que se marchaba a Italia. Se habían muerto de envidia... incluso había captado como una de sus hermanas berreaba al otro lado de la línea un "No es justo" con voz chillona y al borde del llanto. ¡Ah! Qué bien había sentado darle en las narices a ésas dos, que siempre estaban tratando hacerla de menos. Una sonrisilla un tanto maligna y repleta de satisfacción se le formó en los labios lentamente...

—A lo mejor debería volver a hablar con el de seguridad... —susurró Ranma con una ceja arqueada, una mirada brillante cargada de picardía y una media sonrisa, contemplando aquel gesto hambriento y perverso mientras se sentaba al lado de Akane. Cuando sus ojos marrones se posaron en él y le siguieron, su preciosa carita se transformó por completo. Todo su gesto se suavizó con una sonrisa cálida y dulce, con una mirada inocente y feliz. Y no pudo evitar sentirse afortunado y orgulloso por ella, a partes iguales —...y decirle que el peligro eres tú.

—¿Yo? Soy la persona más inofensiva del mundo —dijo golpeándole con la mano en el brazo, a modo de reprimenda, fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

—¿Se lo contamos a mi espalda? —susurró muy cerca de ella, con la mirada turbia y siendo él ahora el que lucía una sonrisa predadora.

Akane se ruborizó como una adolescente y desvió la vista hacia la enorme cristalera, observando los aviones. Esperando así que él captase el mensaje de que dejase el tema. Pero había descubierto que a su amante le encantaba incomodarla en ese aspecto. Sintió el calor del cuerpo masculino, como se reclinaba un poco más hacia ella, y su respiración azuzándola en la nuca al ritmo de las palabras.

—¿Sabes? Cuando estemos en el avión podemos encerrarnos en el baño y... —una pequeña mano le cubrió la boca con fuerza antes de poder terminar la oración. Akane tenía los ojos muy abiertos, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios apretados, tratando de contener una risa entre divertida y nerviosa. Su _Dama_ movía la cabeza negativamente, haciendo que algunos mechones cortos de su brillante cabello negro se espolvorearan a su alrededor, confiriéndole un toque infantil. La lamió la palma de la mano y ella la retiró de inmediato —...entonces te apoyaré contra la pared...—Akane volvió a taparle la boca, diciéndole en silencio con aquellos enormes ojos marrones un claro _"Eres imposible. ¡Cállate!"_ que a él le resultaba tremendamente divertido.

Hubo unos momentos de jugueteo. De ese tipo de jugueteo que solo pueden encontrar divertido y disfrutar verdaderamente de ello las parejas realmente enamoradas.

Cada vez que le cubría la boca él le lamía la mano, entonces ella la retiraba y en cuanto lo hacía Ranma aprovechaba para seguir narrando lo que pretendía hacerla en el baño del avión. Cuando los lametones dejaron de surtir efecto, él fingía que trataba de morderla. Pero en una de ésas en vez de digirir el mordisco hacia la mano, como llevaba haciendo hasta entonces, y pillando completamente de improvisto a su _Dama_, se movío rápidamente y la mordió en el cuello. Akane empezó a reírse nerviosamente y saltó del sillón como un resorte en cuanto sintió el contacto de sus dientes sobre la sensible piel, poniéndose de pie frente a él con la respiración agitada y con el rostro sonrosado.

—¡Para! —gritó en susurros, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, tratando de sonar enfadada.

Él la contempló como si jamás hubiese roto un plato en su vida con ojitos casi de cachorrito inocentón, aunque le traicionaba ésa sonrisa pícara y que prometía muchas diversiones a solas, mientras se repantingaba en el asiento, estirando las piernas y apoyando la cabeza sobre el borde del respaldo en una pose completamente informal y relajada.

—Manipulador... —murmuró entre dientes con un deje de risa en la voz.

Vigilándole de reojo, por si trataba de atacarla de nuevo, Akane se sentó a su lado con movimientos suaves, como si temiese provocarle y, tras unos segundos de cómodo silencio entre ambos, desvió la mirada hacia la cristalera con una sonrisa en los labios, contemplando los enormes aviones que se divisaban desde allí.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, estaban ya colocados en los amplísimos asientos de la parte delantera del avión, o lo que es lo mismo, Primera Clase. Para Akane todo el viaje en sí mismo era una nueva experiencia. Nunca había salido de Japón y nunca había viajado en avión pero sabía que viajar en Primera Clase era todo un lujo y una pequeña fortuna gastada. Aquel lugar parecía una extensión de la noche en el _Four Seasons_. Los asientos eran reclinables, individuales, de suave y brillante cuero y además masajeadores. Una televisión frente a los dos asientos y un pequeño equipo de audio debajo, que podían manejarse desde el asiento. Pero a pesar de todo no podía dejar de sentirse un poco nerviosa. Tenái que reconocer que volar la asustaba un poquito... Clavó los dedos en los brazos del asiento e irguiéndose comenzó a observar la estancia, tratando de distraerse. Tratando de no imaginar que podían hundirse en mitad del océano y ser tragados por las aguas, ó estrellarse en alguna montaña perdida y helada, como en aquella película...

—¿Estás bien, _Dama_? —preguntó él con un deje suave y tranquilizador, observándola con atención.

—Sí, sí —se dejó caer contra el respaldo y le ofreció una sonrisa que trató de ser sincera y despreocupada. Pero por la forma en que la estaba mirando, sabía que no le había engañado —. Bueno, estoy un poco nerviosa —reconoció en un susurro, bajando los párpados un poco avergonzada —. Nunca he volado en avión.

Akane elevó la mirada hacia él y le contemplo con aquellos ojos del color de la arena abiertos sobremanera, fijos en sus pupilas como los de un cervatillo perdido y asustado. Con suma ternura, Ranma la tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

—Si te pones muy nerviosa —murmuró con voz suave y armoniosa, llevándose las manos a los labios y dándole un beso fugaz y tranquilizador en los pequeños nudillos —, apriétame fuerte la mano— Acompañó sus palabras con una leve presión y una sonrisa comprensiva.

Tras doce horas de vuelo, una escala y Ranma prácticamente con la mano derecha inutilizada, llegaron al aeropuerto de _Amerigo Vespucci._ Tuvieron que esperar otra media hora hasta que pudieron recoger las maletas en las cintas transportadoras. Una vez que ambos reunieron todo su equipaje, se encaminaron hacia el aparcamiento del aeropuerto. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la parada de taxis, Ranma se detuvo y empezó a palparse la ropa, buscando algo. Akane le observó con una ceja arqueada, con cierta curiosidad.

―¿Qué buscas? ―preguntó, cubriéndose los ojos de la intensísima claridad con la mano a modo de bisera.

―Las llaves del coche ―murmuró casi distraído, acuclillándose en el suelo y abriendo la maleta que llevaba esposada a la mano derecha.

Akane abrió mucho los ojos y ladeó un poco la cabeza para tratar de esquivar un poco la luz del sol. Estaba muy sorprendida. Primero porque él acababa de decir que buscaba las llaves del coche. Había supuesto que alguien vendría recogerles ó bien que tomarían un taxi hasta su casa. Al fin y al cabo según sus investigaciones, el aeropuerto estaba a media hora del centro de Florencia. Y segundo, porque él estaba abriendo aquella maleta llena de... ésas cosas que ella odiaba... en medio de la calle.

De acuerdo, sabía que encima de... ésas cosas... él había colocado algo de ropa y documentos y papeles que necesitaba, con lo que a primera vista cualquiera pensaría que era un sencillo maletín. Pero eso no la dejaba tranquila en absoluto, porque ella sí sabía lo que había debajo y... bueno, lo reconocía, estaba algo paranoica con la idea de que en cualquier momento alguien vería (o mejor dicho, adivinaría) lo que realmente había en el maletín y tendrían problemas. Todo por culpa de él, por supuesto. Si no le hubiese dicho que en una ocasión le detuvieron porque le confundieron con un terrorista ahora ella no tendría ésas ideas... Akane meneó la cabeza y trató de borrar la imágen que se estaba formando en su cabeza. Ésa típica escena de las películas americanas en donde un grupo de policías les apuntan con sus pistolas, les gritan que se tiren al suelo con las manos en la cabeza y les esposan, llevándoselos a la cárcel. Para evitar que su mente siguiera con ésas imágenes, continuó con la conversación.

―¿Las llaves del coche? ―preguntó dejando que el desconcierto aflorara en su voz.

―Sí ―Ranma cerró el maletín de golpe y se irguió delante de ella, jugueteando y meneando las llaves frente a sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de sorpresa ―. Mi padre lo trajo ayer ―explicó mientras se introducían en el aparcamiento ―. Como no estaba seguro de la hora a la que llegaríamos... ―pulsó el mando a distancia y observó si las luces naranjas de algún coche oscuro comenzaban a parpadear ―...le dije que lo dejara aparcado aquí para que así pudiésemos irnos a casa y no tuviésemos que estar esperando a que nos recogieran ―En la siguiente calle de coches, lo vió. Cuando estuvieron a unos doscientos metros, Ranma se detuvo de golpe en el sitio. Con un par de movimientos bruscos, dejó en el suelo la enorme maleta que llevaba en la mano izquierda y le ordenó con voz seca―. Espérame aquí, _Dama_.

A Akane se le encogió el corazón cuando le vió acercarse al coche. Sabía por qué quería que se quedase allí, a tanta distancia...Un escalofrío de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo y le entraron ganas de echar a correr hacia él, pero se contuvo. Tenía que hacerlo, porque tenía que dejarle hacer lo que tenía que hacer con cierta tranquilidad, sin ser un estorbo. Así que, con las pulsaciones desbocadas, se sentó sobre la maleta sin apartar la vista de él, y esperó.

Le vió agacharse y perderse de vista tras el lado del conductor del vehículo. Tras unos segundos, en los que ella sabía que estaba observando los bajos del coche, volvió a erguirse y caminó hasta la parte trasera. Abrió el maletero y guardó el maletín junto con las esposas dentro. Echó un vistazo general a los alrededores, como buscando algo o a alguien sospechoso, y después anduvo hasta la puerta izquierda. Justo antes de abrir, levantó la vista hacia ella y la sonrió... entonces fué cuando el corazón de Akane se le subió a la garganta, cuando la traquea se le cerró aguantando la respiración, cerró los ojos con fuerza y rezó, durante esas milésimas de segundo en las que Ranma se metía dentro del coche y arrancaba.

Pero cuando no escuchó lo que por un segundo se imaginó con pánico que escucharía... abrió los ojos y trató por todos los medios de comportarse con normalidad. Porque tenía que ser una mujer fuerte y no quería ser una preocupación más para él si podía evitarlo. Y en ese caso podía, perfectamente.

Cuando el BMW deportivo negro paró a su lado y él salía del coche, Akane sonrió pícaramente desde su asiento improvisado, se pellizcó el labio inferior con la mano derecha y con la izquierda se cubría los ojos para poder mirarle mejor.

―¿Es que los de BMW te regalan los coches o qué? ―dijo con un toque seductor.

―No... ―Ranma la agarró de la cintura y la acercó a él. Tenía que celebrar que seguía...vivo. ―Pero me gustan sus coches... ―Así que la levantó de encima de la maleta, la besó con fuerza y apretó aquel cuerpo cálido, mullido y pequeñito contra el suyo. Y luchó para refrenar los deseos sexuales que la adrenalina le estaba disparando por todo el cuerpo. Cuando la dejó suavemente en el suelo un poco aturdida y cogió su maleta para guardarla en el maletero, le dijo como si tal cosa una vez que hbaía cerrado el portón con todo el equipaje dentro ―. Y además, es el banco quién me los regala.

A los cinco minutos de salir del aeropuerto comenzaron a adentrarse en la ciudad. Akane se embebió del paisaje tan diferente de Tokyo y de alguna forma tan similar. Observó a la gente; sus rostros, su forma de caminar, cómo iban vestidos, la manera tan exagerada en que gesticulaban con las manos cuando estaban hablando con otra persona ó a través del teléfono móvil. Era un lenguaje corporal muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrada a pesar de que ella no era la típica japonesa que guardaba en exceso las distancias y las formas. Definitivamente, el contacto humano era imprescindible para ella y, por lo que veía, cómo las parejas iban tomadas de la mano o abrazadas, como una mano se entrechocaba con otra, un abrazo aquí, una caricia allá, dos besos en las mejillas cuando se saludaban dos personas, aquello iba a gustarle mucho.

Se sorprendió al comprobar que apenas había coches por las calles. Hombres trajeados, mujeres perfectamente arregladas, niños, jóvenes, ancianos, iban y venían en bicicletas o motocicletas. Eso le recordó a las zonas más tranquilas de Tokyo, por donde a cada instante se escuchaba el timbre de una bici que te alertaba de su presencia.

Prestó atención al colorido de la ciudad bañada por el pleno sol del medio día; los tonos rojizos y amarillentos que relucían y los grises que sofocaban esa explosión de luz que se desprendía de los techos y las paredes de las casas. Casas que, a medida que se adentraban en Florencia, eran cada vez más bajas, más pequeñas y más estrechas acordes con el tamaño de las calles. Maravillada por lo que estaba viendo, Akane bajó la ventanilla del coche en cuanto se detuvieron en una pequeña calle repleta de comercios en pequeños locales. El olor a pan recién horneado, un resquicio de vainilla, chocolate, vino dulce y aroma de café, inundaron sus sentidos.

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vió bajar el cristal y murmurar un sorprendido _Kawaii_ en cuanto el olor de las panaderías y tiendas de dulces bañaron el entorno. Era algo que él había aprendido en todo esos viajes. Las ciudades tenían olores característicos y sonidos peculiares que conformaban un ambiente completamente diferente unas de otras, por mucho que se parecieran en su estructura y arquitectura. Florencia siempre olía a un deje de vino dulce, café y pan recién sacado del horno, y se escuchaba como una feliz y relajada reunión familiar. Siempre había un murmullo que parecía arrullarte y embrujarte en su encanto, como una nana tranquiliza a un niño agitado.

Los grandes ojos marrones de su _Dama_ se movían con rapidez, observándolo todo, intentando memorizar cada detalle como si no tuviese tiempo suficiente.

―Prometo traerte aquí mañana―dijo él cuando Akane se quedó mirando con ojitos brillantes y hambrientos un escaparate en donde un gran castillo de chocolates se alzaba majestuoso.

Ella se giró y le contempló como si nunca le hubiese visto en su vida. Estaba claro que su pensamiento estaba aún en el enorme castillo e imaginándose lo bien que sabría y lo sabroso que sería que el chocolate se fundiera en su boca...

―¿Y me comprarás ése castillo de chocolate? ―murmuró con una sonrisa inocente y voz aniñada.

Ranma tuvo ciertos pensamientos interesantes sobre lo que podría hacer con ella y aquel castillo de chocolate, pero desvió la mirada y la fijó al frente mientras contestaba.

―Solo si te portas bien...

Akane volvió a perder la mirada a través del cristal y susurró un "_Yo siempre me porto bien_" antes de olvidarse de la existencia de su pareja y emborrachar a todos sus sentidos con _la bella_ Florencia... unos cinco minutos más.

Fué entonces cuando Ranma detuvo el coche frente a una casa de dos plantas y de fachada de aquel color crema oscuro que abundaba en el entorno. Cuatro estrechas pero alargadas ventanas coronaban la parte superior. Enmarcadas en una hilera de piedras del color del oro sin brillo y con aquella forma que recordaba a unos almohadones, estaban además cubiertas por unas persianas de listones de madera de roble. Otras tres ventanas en el piso inferior, bordeadas por el mismo dibujo, con el mismo tipo de persianas pero con el añadido de una verja de hierro que asemajaba una enredadera de hiedras pintada en bronce envejecido. Una enorme puerta de doble hoja de robusta madera oscura justo en el centro de la fachada, finiquitaba la portada del sencillo pero hermoso edificio.

Akane se giró y le encaró con los ojos muy abiertos. El corazón se le había vuelto a subir a la garganta. Notaba como el histerismo le recorría el cuerpo a través de las venas. Le entraron ganas de gritar.

―¿Es aquí? ―preguntó con la boca seca y la voz ligeramente quebrada.

Él cabeceó afirmativamente, con una sonrisa cómplice que desprendía ternura. Deslizó una mano hacia la suave y nívea mejilla de su _Dama _recorriéndola con la yema de sus dedos,rozó su cuello con delicadeza con la palma abierta y resbaló la caricia hasta terminar sujetándola por la nuca con cuidado, acercándola, apoyando su frente contra la de ella. Ambos cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron de ese silencioso momento íntimo y confortable.

―No tienes por qué estar nerviosa... ―murmuró sobre sus labios.

―¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté? ―contestó en el mismo tono suave, dejando que en su comentario se transmitiera la ansiedad ―¡Voy a conocer a tu madre! ―su voz tembló y consiguió que ambos rieran con complicidad.

Ranma la besó en los labios levemente, un contacto ínfimo, etéreo, pero que consiguió demostrar toda la devoción que sentía por ella. Y ella le correspondió con un suspiro soñoliento que evocaba todo lo que aquel roce había significado.

―Se va a enamorar de ti, igual que yo ―dijo él desequilibrando el momento y venciéndolo hacia un intento de distensión. Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar y volvió a arrullarla, ésta vez en la frente. Con energía salió del coche y lo rodeó por delante. Abriéndole la puerta, la animó a salir tendiéndole la mano―. Venga, vamos. Luego sacamos el equipaje.

Cuando cruzaron la calle Akane esperó frente a la puerta de entrada, muy derecha y con las manos entrelazadas al frente, tratando de encontrar una postura más o menos natural, que ocultara su estado de nervios. O mejor dicho, de pánico.

Ranma se acercó hacia la ventana de la izquierda. Se agachó un poco asomándose a través de los barrotes y entonces gritó.

―_¡Nicola!_ ―golpeó la ventana con la mano abierta, sabiendo que la hoja se deslizaría hacia dentro. Como era normal, su madre no había candado la ventana de la cocina―_¡Nicola!_

Esperó unos segundos y, viendo que no se apreciaba movimiento alguno ni se escuchaba ningú sonido que diera a entender que le había oído, se alejó de allí. Sacándose las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón, Ranma abrió la pesada puerta de entrada y dejó pasar primero a Akane.

Y cuando ella atravesó el quicio, se quedó asombrada, una vez más.

Acababa de entrar en una casa enorme, con un toque de cultura oriental tradicional.... pero diferente. Un patio central rodeado de columnas en la planta baja, creando un corredor soportalado cerrado con grandes puertas correderas de cristal. Algunas de esas puertas estaban deslizadas, provocando una corriente de aire ligeramente fresco que apaciguaba el casi sofocante calor que hacía. Desde donde estaba Akane, podía divisar algunas puertas de nogal que daban a las habitaciones comunes. Justo hacia el final del pasillo, a su izquierda, pudo ver un destello de lo que era la acogedora cocina y en el sentido opuesto, a su derecha, una de las escaleras que comunicaban con el primer piso, ya que la otra se encontraba justo en el otro extremo de la diagonal que formaban las esquinas. La parte superior, igualmente se encontraba rodeada por un corredor acristalado, soportado por anchas columnas y una balaustrada forradas de madera.

―_El tuo figlio é a casa! _―volvió a gritar Ranma, acercándose a una de las columnas, dejándose ver en el patio. Se cruzó de brazos y recorrió con la mirada todo el pasillo superior.

Y entonces, se escucharon unos pasos apresurados por el corredor. Akane pudo dinstinguir una sombra que se movía en la primera planta, justo en frente de donde estaban, hasta que una de las puertas se deslizó y una mujer pequeñita asomó medio cuerpo por la barandilla.

―_Akanboo!_―chilló en respuesta al grito de su hijo, antes de perderse otra vez por el corredor y que volvieran a escucharse los pasos, ésta vez mucho más apresurados.

Ranma se giró, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que le había provocado la reacción de Nicola, y miró a Akane con fingida cara de circunstancia para después dejar los ojos en blanco un segundo y gruñir en un tono que trató de sonar molesto pero que en realidad irradiaba alegría.

―Con todas las palabras que sabe en japonés y ha tenido que llamarme _Akanboo_...

Ella se rió entre dientes con una melodía tierna. No solo por aquel gesto que resultó bastante cómico viniendo de su pareja. Ni tampoco por ése casi inapreciable rubor (_y dificil de ver, por cierto_) en el rostro de Ranma ante aquel apelativo cariñoso del que estaba muy segura que oiría en más de una ocasión mientras estuvieran allí. Si no porque, él podía ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego jamás un bebé. Aunque su madre no lo percibiera de ésa manera.

La aguda y potente voz de la mujer reverberó en el patio cuando lo estaba cruzando en una carrera frenética, mientras gritaba miles de palabras que Akane no entendía, con una sonrisa enorme y aquellos impresionantes ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Ranma volvió a darse la vuelta en tan solo un movimient. Y lo hizo justo en el mismo instante en que Nicola se echaba a los brazos de su hijo y rompía en un llanto desconsolado que partía el alma.

Él la levantó en vilo, en un abrazo estrecho, lleno de amor y anehlo, acercándola a su corazón. Y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su madre con inmenso cariño, consolándola, mientras le susurraba en italiano palabras tranquilizadoras en voz baja, calma y pausada, cerca del oído.

Akane vió cómo Nicola hundía la cabeza en el cuello de su hijo mientras las lágrimas seguían vertiéndose de sus ojos irremediablemente. Vió cómo sus manos se aferraron a sus amplios hombros, a su espalda, con una fuerza y determinación que la dejaron sin respiración. Como si en un suspiro fuera a desaparecer. O como si no creyera del todo que estaviera ahí.

Allí, delante de ella, se mostraba la desesperación de una madre separada de su hijo. La desesperación de una madre que sabía que había estado a punto de perderlo unos años atrás. La desesperación de una madre que sabía que su pequeño había sufrido de la peor de las maneras y que ella no había podido estar ahí para protegerle. Y aquella amargura que brotaba de sus ojos y se manifestaba a través de su garganta, se fundía con las lágrimas de alegría y los reclamos en su voz por poder abrazarle, por tenerle de nuevo junto a ella, a su lado, bajo su protección.

Akane sintió cómo se le contraía la garganta y como sus ojos de repente empezaron a escocer. Era una imagen hermosísima el reencuentro de una madre con su hijo, pero escondía tanta necesidad y tanto sufrimiento, que fué incapaz de no sentirse identificada con esa mujer. Porque ella también sufriría de ésa forma tan intensa cuando Ranma se fuera en uno de esos viajes... uno de esos viajes que él la había advertido, podía dejarle incomunicado por meses ó... no quería ni pensarlo.

Trató por todos los medios de evitar el llanto y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Si tenía que expresar alguna emoción tenía que ser felicidad y nerviosismo, pero no tristeza. A pesar de todo lo que aquel reencuentro implicaba, lo primordial era la alegría que suponía. Así que, tratando de embeberse de esa idea, Akane hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y esbozó una de ésas sonrisas que sabía tanto le gustaban a él, porque era lo que su pareja necesitaba ver en ella.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo que hizo que Akane se congelara en el sitio. Nicola hizo frente al rostro de su hijo. Con una sonrisa feliz bañada en lágrimas, sus manos se deslizaron hasta sostener aquellas mandíbulas fuertes de Ranma entre sus dedos temblorosos de emoción. Sus precioso ojos verdes recorrieron aquel rostro, buscando las diferencias que el tiempo había implantado en el, para finalizar hundiendo su mirada en los preciosos ojos azules de su pequeño. Y cuando Ranma le devolvió aquella sonrisa lenta y pausadamente, una sonrisa que buscaba ante todo tranquilizarla, una sonrisa que transmitía un "_Eh, estoy aquí. Estoy bien y soy el mismo de siempre_", Nicola le besó en los labios.

Fué tan solo un roce aunque poderoso, antes de volver a echarse entre sus brazos y gritar de alegría y sonreír al cielo, al mismo tiempo que Ranma la dejaba en el suelo. Un roce, minúsculo, fugaz... que para Akane fué toda una sorpresa. Pero lo que más descolocada la había dejado, no era el hecho de que una madre besara a su hijo en los labios... era precisamente eso, que no le había sorprendido tanto como había esperado. En Japón, algo así, hubiera sido tildado de algo obsceno e incestuoso. Inimaginable. Pero para Akane, había sido algo íntimo y delicado y para nada fuera de lugar. Era algo mucho más precioso que un simple beso en la mejilla. Había sido un gesto de plena confianza, un gesto de absoluto amor de madre a hijo y que había resultado tan natural e inocente que ni ella misma podía llegar a comprenderlo. Porque culturalmente debería haberla provocado pavor... pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Había sido una de las cosas más hermosas que había presenciado nunca.

Ranma rodeó a Nicola por los hombros, apretándola un instante contra sí y ella respondió rodeándole por la cintura. Aún seguía con la llantina, sollozando y tratando de calmar su respiración desacompasada y agitada, pero era momento de que las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida se conocieran. Sabía que a su madre aún le quedaban unos minutos de llorera... y también sabía que los primeros días, cada vez que sus ojos se posaran sobre él y él le devolviese la mirada, volverían las lágrimas. Había sido así, siempre que había vuelto de unos de sus viajes. Pero ahora... ahora llevaban prácticamente años sin pasar tiempo juntos. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado más de tres días en casa? Sí, justo antes de volver de aquel viaje de mierda y huir a Japón a los dos días. Y se hubiera marchado antes si no hubiese sido porque su nivel de alcohol en sangre había sido tan alto, que a punto estuvo de visitar el hospital. El resto de ocasiones, sus visitas habían sido fugaces, solo para cerciorarse de que su familia estaba bien... y cuando lo hacía, huía otra vez.

Pero ahora, todo eso había cambiado. Y era el momento de hacer las presentaciones formales. Así que, acercándola a su costado sin soltarla los hombros azuzó a su madre para que se acercaran hacia el corredor, cerca de su _Dama_, mientras le hablaba en susurros con un deje divertido en la voz, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar y tratando de borrar el rastro de las lágrimas.

―Vamos Nicola... ―besó el sedoso cabello perfumado recogido en un moño alto, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con energía su espalda para animarla a despejarse de la llantina ―¿Tú crees que ésas son formas de recibir a Akane?

En cuanto aquel nombre terminó de brotar de los labios de su hijo, Nicola irguió la cabeza en busca de ella. Durante unos segundos la miró fijamente con aquella preciosísima y brillante mirada verde que consiguió ruborizar a Akane y que, por un instante, le hizo sentirse incómoda, provocando que buscase el rostro de su pareja suplicante de alguna señal que indicara lo que significaba aquel instante. Pero cuando Ranma tomaba aire para romper aquel silencio y presentarlas formalmente, y antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, Nicola echó a correr hacia ella atrapándola en un amoroso, fuerte y agradecido abrazo. Un abrazo que la recibía, no de la forma en que se recibe a una nuera, si no de la manera en que se da la bienvenida a una hija.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Cap. Revisado: 20 de Octubre de 2009 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Bueno, bueno... en ésta ocasión tengo poco qué decir. Tan solo que esta primera parte del capítulo 13 es de transición y enlace a lo que viene en esta temporada que nuestros protagonistas pasarán en Italia. Sé que muchos estabáis esperando este momento... quizá con demasiadas ansias y expectativas y no sé si voy a poder lograr llegar a lo que estabáis esperando. Desde luego pondré todo mi esfuerzo, pero quiero advertiros: **ESPERAD LO INESPERADO Y NO ESPERÉIS LO ESPERADO**. Así nos curamos todos en salud ;) Por el foro de **Silver Sand** (_ésa página web mía que siempre digo visitéis, porque allí se cuecen cosas como publicación de los capítulos bastante antes que en ningún otro sitio, adelantos de capítulos, pistas sobre cosas que sucederán en la historia, detalles y demás..._) sé que muchos esperáis ése encuentro entre Akane y Mei. Yo, sinceramente, esperaría con más ganas el reencuentro entre Mei y Ranma o... incluso más, el de Ranma y Aleiandro... _*AnDrAiA se calla...*_

¿Y qué os ha parecido el recibimiento de Akane por parte de Nicola? ¿Qué impresiones, por este pequeño momento, os transmite la madre de Ranma? Por cierto, recordaros que NICOLA es un nombre correcto de mujer, puesto que es un nombre de origen alemán (_En Italia, Nicola es nombre de varón_), ya que la madre de Ranma procede de Trento, ciudad al norte de Italia que perteneció en su momento a Austria. En ésta región actualmente sigue habiendo una gran parte de la población con raices alemanas y austríacas. De todos modos, de esto sabréis un poco más en cuanto la historia avance durante ésta estancia en Italia de la parejita ;)

Agradeceros de todo corazón por seguir leyendo ésta historia, por seguir apoyándola y por seguir enviándome mensajes preocupandoos por ella. Gracias por vuestra paciencia. Especialmente, quiero agradecer a todos los que me escribís o me habéis escrito interesandoos también por mi. Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, un enorme gracias y todo mi cariño para vosotros por preocuparos por ésta pequeña personita que habita en el mundo ;)

Y como siempre digo, no pienso abandonar ésta historia. Tardaré más o menos en actualizar, por **NO ABANDONO**. Así que, por favor, es muy frustrante recibir mensajes acusándome de haber abandonado la historia y demás... cuando he recalcado muchas veces que no pienso hacerlo. Simplemente, NO TENGO EL TIEMPO QUE QUISIERA PARA PODER DEDICARLE A LA ESCRITURA. NO ME DEDICO A ESTO EXCLUSIVAMENTE, tengo que estudiar una oposición y una carrera. Y otra parte del tiempo tengo que dedicarla a mi y a otros asuntos personales que no vienen al caso. Por favor, respeto que se me manden mensajes alentando que escriba y escriba, que me digáis que queréis leer pronto otro capítulo, que cuando estará, que cuando podré actualizar... pero ni a mi, ni a ningún otro escritor, creo que reciba con agrado una "Acusación" de abandono ni tampoco exigencias de por qué no actualiza.

Y bueno, después de ése párrafillo en tono más serio, me despido hasta la próxima (_o hasta que paséis por el foro de Silver Sand_). Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ^_^ ¡¡Y éstaré esperando vuestras críticas y observaciones!!

P.D borra todo el formato del documento. No es culpa mía que no haya separación entre escenas y demás :__(

**AnDrAiA **

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. --


	32. Capítulo XIII, Parte II

**-CAPÍTULO 13 -**

_**Segunda Parte**_

Cuando Ranma vió como Akane se quedaba rígida como una tabla y con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando su madre la apresó entre sus brazos con aquella efusividad tan mediterránea, estuvo a punto de reírse a carcajadas. Ella le miraba casi aterrorizada por aquel contacto tan ansioso e inesperado, buscando que de alguna manera le dijera cómo actuar. Su mirada gritaba unos _¿Tengo que abrazarla yo también? ¿Palmearle la espalda? ¿Decirle algo? ¡Ranma, socorro! _Pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una pícara sonrisilla en los labios, ganándose un ceño bien fruncido, unos brillos marrones furiosos que desprendían un claro "_Ya me las pagarás_" y aquellas mejillas níveas completamente sonrojadas. Pero para él, aquella imágen era tan...hermosa... que necesitaba contemplarla un ratito más.

Por suerte para Akane, Nicola se retiró un segundo después aunque no dejó de tocarla. La madre de Ranma hizo casi lo mismo con ella que lo que había hecho con su hijo. Le acarició las mejillas con las palmas abiertas acunando su rostro en ellas, mientras sus maravillosos ojos verdes recorrían los rasgos femeninos como si los estuviese estudiando, y murmuraba palabras en italiano con un deje que Akane distinguió entre asombro y sorpresa.

―_Oh, ¡Por Dios! Pero ¡Mírala! Si parece una muñequita _―se volvió un instante a su hijo, ―_¡Es guapísima!_ ―y encaró a su nuera, ésta vez hablándola en japonés ―Eres preciosa... ―susurró con admiración separándose de ella, ahora sí por completo, como si contemplara una obra de arte ―Eres preciosa....

Akane sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Bajó los párpados mirando las baldosas del suelo que imitiban grandes piedras de pizarra, y se mordió el labio tratando de reprimir un sollozo nervioso ó un grito completamente histérico. Para ella aquella reacción era completamente... anormal, por decirlo de algún modo. ¿Desde cuando una suegra, cuando te conoce, te recibe entre sus brazos como a una hija y cuando se separa de ti admira tu belleza como si fueses la mujer más preciosa del mundo? No, ni en Japón, ni en ningún lado, aquello era una reacción "normal" estaba casi segura. Con lo que su intuición de que Nicola era una mujer muy, muy especial, se ratificaba con ésta demostración de desinteresado cariño y absoluta sinceridad. Y el hecho de que la madre de Ranma estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios por la alegría, también quedaba más que patente.

―Bueno, vale ya _Mamma._ ―Ranma salió al rescate de Akane. Su _Dama_ ya había recibido suficiente choque cultural por hoy. Se acercó hasta ella y rodeó a su mujer por los hombros. Con una mirada traviesa, y agachándose hasta colocar sus ojos a la altura de los de su madre, le dijo ―. Tenemos hambre.

Las mejillas de color caramelo de Nicola se ruborizaron. Entonces dió un pequeño saltito en el sitio, que le sirvió de impulso para engancharse al brazo de su hijo y tirar de los dos hacia la cocina.

―¡Ay! Pero qué desconsiderada soy. Vamos, venid, os prepararé algo para comer. ¿Cómo no váis a tener hambre con el viaje tan largo que habéis tenido? ―cloqueaba mientras daba pasos cortos y rápidos y les introducía en la cocina.

Akane aprovechó el momento en que Nicola les soltaba y se les adelantaba, para pellizcar a Ranma en el costado.

―¡Hey! ―se quejó en un susurro, deteniéndose un instante.

―Eso te pasa por no echarme una mano cuando lo necesitaba ― le espetó casi furiosa, con los puños apretados a los costados.

―Pero si te las estabas arreglando muy bien tú solita ― le murmuró con un deje divertido. Cuando notó cómo tensaba las mandíbulas, la tomó de la cintura y la pegó contra él, sabiendo que si simplemente se acercaba a su oído sin sujetarla se hubiera apartado de su lado. Con la voz baja y grave, le susurró sensual ―¡Dios! Pero qué guapa estás cuando te enfadas....

Akane se envaró de nuevo y trató de zafarse de él con una mezcla de diversión, jugueteo y enfado. Estaba claro que trataba de engatusarla, sabiendo que por lo general solía conseguirlo, pero en ésta ocasión no quiera ceder a la sensualidad y atracción que su pareja despertaba en ella.

―No, no, no, no. Nada de eso ―puso sus manos sobre el amplio pecho masculino y trató de empujarle ―. Ni se te ocurra ir por ahí...

―Pero es que me encanta cuando sacas las uñas... ―volvió a reafirmar su agarre, bajando la mano por su espalda y sosteniéndola por el trasero, pegando sus caderas con las de ella. Y ésta vez le habló sobre los labios ―. Mira lo que me pasa cuando...

―¡Tiziaaano!

Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina. Nicola estaba allí, cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa. Era la misma sonrisa pícara que lucía Ranma en ocasiones. La mujer había dejado fluir el acento italiano en toda su gloria, marcando la penútlima sílaba de su nombre, llamando la atención de ambos.

―¡No te pongas pesado! ¡Déjala un ratito, hijo! ―Se acercó hasta ellos y, tomando a Akane del brazo, la separó de él ―Ven, cariño ―La adentró en la amplia cocina ―. Como no sabía qué te gustaba tengo preparado algo de arroz y pollo teriyaki. Anda, siéntate aquí ―le dijo retirándole una silla de madera ―. Éste será tu sitio, al lado de Ranma.

Obediente, se sentó donde le indicaron, justo al lado izquierdo de la cabecera de la mesa. Nicola se puso inmediatamente a sacar platos del frigorífico de acero inoxidable y a colocarlos sobre la encimera de mármol, mientras tarareaba alegremente una canción. Akane aprovechó ese instante para dar un rápido vistazo a la cocina. Era un lugar acogedor y lleno de familiaridad.

La estancia tenía forma rectangular. Las paredes estaban revestidas en dos colores; la parte superior de un color crema veteado con rosáceos muy, muy claritos y la inferior de un marrón oscuro con hilos ocres más apaciguados. Estaban separadas ambas partes por una cenefa que intercalaba una gama de colores parecida. Dos de las cuatro paredes estaban cubiertas por muebles de color miel oscura, algunos eran completamente cerrados, otros eran vitrinas o estantes. Daba la sensación de que estabas metido en una pequeña cabaña de montaña, un refugio rústico. Pero eran los pequeños detalles lo que la convertían en una exquisitez. Un frutero en una esquina repleto de manzanas brillantes, naranjas y plátanos, uno de los estantes cerca del fogón con tarritos de especias, un colgadero de donde pendían los utensilios para cocinar, un cestito de mimbre con barras de pan a un lado de la encimera, un jarroncito con una única y fresca rosa roja en él, una par de enredaderas verdes y sanas que colgaba de la cornisa, el grifo del fregadero del color del oro avejentado, una tetera de hierro fundido negra sobre una bandejita con pequeños vasos del mismo material...

Sabía que allí, en aquella estancía, se habían vivido muchos momentos decisivos para la familia de su pareja. Estaba segura que había sido allí donde los momentos más felices y también los más amargos habían sido fraguados.

La mesa en donde estaba sentada también era de madera, muy suave por cierto, y era bastante grande y alargada. Cabían sobradamente diez personas alrededor. Había una cestita de mimbre justo en el centro, repleta de dulces y bollitos.

―¿Has visto? ―dijo Ranma irrumpiendo en la cocina con una sonrisa. Le guiñó un ojo Akane y, posando sus ojos azul intenso en Nicola, dijo con toda la intención ―. Mi madre tenía más ganas de verte a ti que a mi. Ni siquiera se ha enterado de que me he quedado un rato en el patio.

La mujer dejó de preparar los platos y se giró casi ofendida, con las manos en las redondeadas caderas. Pero Akane pudo apreciar el buen humor reflejado en su rostro y en aquella mirada tan hipnótica.

―¡Eso no es verdad! ―se dió la vuelta y continuó sirviendo los platos ―Lo que pasa es que a ella tengo que agradecerle que te haya devuelto la sonrisa ―Hizo una pausa, absolutamente programada. No tenía que girarse para saber que Akane y Ranma habían intecambiado una mirada; la de su hijo era casi seguro que cargada de culpabilidad, la de Akane en respuesta, tal vez de amor, complicidad y comprensión ―. Pero no te preocupes **Akanboo** ―caminó hasta el horno y colocó en él los cuencos de arroz y los dos platos de pollo―... que mamá te da mimos ahora mismo.

Akane ahogó la risa cuando volvió a llamarle bebé, pero sobre todo al ver como Nicola abrazaba a su hijo, obligándole casi a arrodillarse en el suelo para poder poner su cabeza bajo su barbilla, practicamente entre los pechos, y arrullarle mimos con voz estridente, como se hace con los bebés. Entre murmullos juguetones quejumbrosos, Ranma se dejó mecer de alguna manera entre los brazos de su madre, con el cuerpo medio retorcido para quedar a la altura que Nicola le exigía. Pero cuando Akane no pudo aguantar más y estalló en carcajadas fué cuando Nicola la guiñó un ojo con complicidad mientras seguía con aquella cantinela y aquel meneo, y Ranma giró el rostro hacia ella y empezó, literalemtne, a pedir socorro.

Nicola distaba mucho de ser ingenua. Sabía que Akane se había sentido incómoda con su efusiva bienvenida y sabía que ella había esperado que su hijo la rescatase de ésa situación un tanto incómoda. Pero Tiziano no lo había hecho, como Nicola esperaba. Así que para vencer un poco la balanza hacia Akane, y relajar un poco la posible tirantez por aquello, Nicola decidió que molestar un poco a su hijo vendría bien para equilibrar el asunto. Aunque ella también sabía que Ranma fingiría todo aquel teatro porque de algún modo su hijo siempre adivinaba sus intenciones... como ella intuía siempre las de él.

―¡Anda, no seas arisco! ―dijo Nicola soltándole con un sonoro beso en la cabeza y yendo hacia el horno para sacar los platos.

Ranma, casi como un actor consumado, se irguió y empezó a sacudirse y colocarse la ropa mientras miraba a Akane y volvía a representar aquel gesto de desesperación, provocando que su _Dama_ volviese a reír. Con un suspiro de resignación, se dejó caer a su lado, en la silla que presidía la mesa, su sitio, e intercambió una mirada juguetona con su pareja, quién seguía con la sonrisa en los labios y en la mirada.

―Bueno, espero que te guste Akane, porque hace mucho tiempo que no preparo pollo teriyaki ―dijo colocando los platos en la mesa.

―Seguro que sí ―saboreó el aroma y se emborrachó con el delicioso aspecto de la comida ―. Ranma siempre me dice que eres una gran cocinera.

Nicola pareció inflarse de orgullo por un segundo. Palmeó la espalda de su hijo en aprobación antes de ir en busca de una botella de agua mineral. La colocó sobre la mesa y a continuación fué hacia el cajón de los cubiertos, abriéndolo y seleccionando los necesarios y poniéndolos después al lado del plato de cada uno.

―¿Dónde están los demás? ―preguntó Ranma cogiendo el tenedor con la mano izquierda y removiendo un poco el arroz para que se enfriara.

―Pues... tus hermanos están trabajando ―Nicola se sentó al lado derecho de su hijo, quedando justo en frente de su nuera. Cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y su mirada verde se posó fijamente en el rostro de Ranma ―. Y tu padre ha salido hace un rato a comprar unas cosas que me hacían falta para la cena de ésta noche.

Ranma soltó el cubierto y cogió la botella, sirviéndo primero a Akane y después sirviéndose él. Miientras el ruido del líquido cayendo sobre los vasos de cristal se esparcía aún en el aire preguntó.

―¿Qué vamos a cenar?

Akane estaba más interesada en seguir observando la interacción entre madre e hijo que en la comida, a pesar de que tenía un hambre voraz. Pero... es que... ella nunca había tenido una relación así con su madre y... le encantaba ver lo bien compenetrados que estaban los dos.

Le encandilaba la forma en que Ranma modulaba la voz cuando se dirigía a Nicola. De algún modo era diferente al modo en que le hablaba a ella, pero seguía siendo igual. Seguía estando ese trasfondo tierno, cómplice y cariñoso... Y estaba impresionada de que Nicola se mantuviera tan entera después de tanto tiempo sin verle, exceptuando claro el arrebato inicial.

Ambos estaban manteniendo una conversación como si se hubieran visto hacía un par de días y, sin embargo, había un vacío temporal tan grande entre los dos que le extrañaba que todo estuviera resultando tan normal, tan familiar, tan...cómodo.

―Pues había pensado preparar pan de pizza, unos canelones de carne y unas verduritas a la plancha ―acarició el antebrazo de su hijo ―¿Qué te parece?

―Por mí bien ―contestó con un bocado de arroz en la boca. Desvió sus ojos azules, clavándolos en Akane ―. ¿Y a ti? ―Ella afirmó con la cabeza, masticando su primer bocado de pollo con una sonrisa contenida, apreciando el delicioso sabor de la salsa.

―Estupendo, entonces eso será lo que cenemos ―dijo Nicola riseuña, palmeando la mesa. Sus ojos volvieron a su hijo, contemplándole con inmensa ternura comer con ganas.

Se instauró un prolongado silencio. Akane no lo percibió como algo incómodo, es más, aprovechó para contemplar cada mirada y gesto de Nicola y su pareja. No había mejor momento para analizar el comportamiento de ambos que ese insante; el hecho de estar los dos en la misma habitación, después de tanto tiempo, tan cerca el uno del otro daba mucho juego para leer lo que el lenguaje corporal de cada uno, las miradas, los gestos, los pequeños movimientos, estaban narrando calladamente. Porque no dejaba de ser curioso el comportamiento tan natural que ambos trataban de mostrar. Y era con los pequeños detalles con los que Akane iba a saber lo que verdaderamente ninguno de los dos quería mostrar frente a ella.

La espalda y los hombros de Ranma no estaban rígidos. De hecho parecían ligeramente caídos. Las piernas estaban estiradas bajo la mesa, relajadas. Y sus manos... su mano derecha reposaba sobre la mesa, con los dedos ahuecados y un poco separados los unos de los otros; su mano yacía relajada. Y, además estaba comiendo con la izquierda, lo que se suponía que quería decir que estaba tranquilo y relajado ya que allí no tenía que esconder una anormalidad que podía llamar la atención de muchos. Pero eso era completamente opuesto a lo que otros pequeños detalles estaban transmitiendo... y eran estos los que estaban contando la verdad sobre cómo se sentía su pareja.

Ranma comía como ella nunca le había visto comer. Normalmente masticaba la comida despacio, en un ritmo constante, y siempre con el mismo numero de mascadas para cada alimento. Además había observado que normalmente ingería dos vasos de agua durante una comida. Ahora, estaba comiendo de forma irregular, casi con voracidad. Mascaba la comida rápido y tragaba con un deje de impaciencia, provocando que su nuez se moviera con lentitud y trabajosamente para dejar paso a la comida. Acababa de terminarse un vaso de agua hasta arriba, y solo llevaba cuatro bocados de arroz.

Por mucho que quisiera disimularlo, Ranma estaba inquieto.

Nicola era más sencilla de interpretar. La madre de Ranma no apartaba la mirada de él y Akane notaba cómo su suegra movía el pie por debajo de la mesa, un indicio más de lo nerviosa que estaba. Después, sus grandes ojos verdes recorrieron el rostro de su hijo, como si estuviera tratando de memorizarlo ó como si se estuviera preguntando "_¿Verdaderamente es éste MI hijo?" _con todo lo que la cuestión implicaba. Nicola estaba siendo tan transparente que Akane pudo saber qué era en lo que su suegra estaba fijándose en cada instante respecto a su hijo. Aquellos verdores recorrieron el cabello corto de Ranma, después la frente, los párpados caídos, la nariz, las mejillas y los pómulos, y por ultimo observó con especial atención sus labios y la mandíbula y el modo en que masticaba. Cuando terminó ese recorrido, y tratando de ser disimulada, Nicola movió sus pupilas sobre el largo y trabajado cuerpo de su hijo. Akane sabía que estaba tratando de calcular su peso. Cuando pasó su exámen, su mirada volvió a posarse en su rostro. Y en su mirada se apreciaba la ansiedad de establecer contacto visual con él.

Akane no se sorprendió cuando Ranma hizo su siguiente movimiento, porque ya se había percatado de lo mucho que él conocía a su madre. Elevó sus brillantes ojos azules y clavó la mirada en Nicola con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa traviesa.

―_Mamma_... que me gastas ―dijo con un tono socarrón que trató de sonar como una advertencia, un instante antes de volver a beber agua.

Los ojos de Nicola comezaron a brillar peligrosamente cerca de comenzar a derramar lágrimas. Su mano temblorosa se movió hasta sus ojos y los frotó mientras agachaba la cabeza, componía una sonrisa y medio sollozó.

Akane emitió una sonrisilla junto a ella, solidarizándose con los profundos sentimientos de anhelo, frustración y amor entremezclados en sus corazones.

―Perdona, es que... ―inspiró con fuerza, elevando sus irises al techo, como si rezara una plegaria de agradecimiento. Movió un poco la cabeza, despejándose, y se dirigó a su nuera ―¡Ay, cariño! No te he preguntado ¿Te gusta la comida?

―Sí, sí, me encanta ―afianzó su respuesta llevándose un trozo de pollo a la boca ―Está muy rico. Gracias.

―Ah, _mamma_. Cuando prepares la cena de esta noche recuerda que Akane es intolerante a la lactosa ―dijo sin levantar la vista de su plato ya casi vacío.

―No te preocpues ―miró a su nuera con una sonrisa―. Yo te hago los canelones a parte...

Pero Akane, mortificada por poder ser una carga de más trabajo para Nicola, la interrumpió antes de que acabara.

―Oh, no, no ―sentía que el rubor ascendía a su mejillas con velocidad. ―. Está bien, de verdad, puedo comer el pan y verduras, no estés perapándome comida a parte...

Nicola sonrió aún más y el gesto en su rostro se enterneció tanto que Akane sintió un escalofrío de empatía. Su suegra era una mujer sumamente expresiva.

―Está bien, cariño. No supone más trabajo para mí ―recalcando el "más trabajo" sabiendo que era eso lo que le preocupaba ―. Mi marido también es intolerante a la lactosa y tengo que hacerle la comida a parte. Pero de todos modos, si no fuera así y tuviera que hacerlo por ti, lo haría mucho más que encantanda y no supondría ningún trabajo ―Y afianzó esto último, acariciando otra vez el antebrazo de su hijo.

Akane se ruborizó aún más cuando captó el agradecimiento implícito que iba con aquel gesto dirigido a Ranma. Luchó contra su timidez y evitó bajar la vista al plato. Con un tremendo esfuerzo, se obligó a mirar a Nicola mientras murmuraba un tímido _grazie _que acompañó con una pequeña reverencia. La mujer hizo un aspaviento con la mano, restándole importancia y se levantó retirando el plato vacío de Ranma.

Él sonrió cuando contempló el sonrojo de Akane. Quería acariciarla, llevar su mano al rostro y sentir aquella piel suave contra la yema de sus dedos, acompañando al gesto del orgullo que sentía por ella, del amor que la profesaba y del apoyo incondicional que tenía en él. Pero se contuvo para no hacerlo, porque conciéndola como la conocía, aquello la pondría más nerviosa. Así que, movió su pierna izquierda por debajo de la mesa y le dió un toquecito en una de las suyas.

Cuando ella levantó la mirada hacia él, le encontró con una sonrisa cómplice a la que ella respondió de la misma forma.

En esos ínfimos segundos en los que estaban intercambiándose con la mirada mensajes silenciosos y mientras Nicola enumeraba lo que había como postre de camino al frigorífico, se escuchó como se abría una puerta, unos pasos apresurados y una voz chillona que exclamaba con alegría desde el patio "_Nonna, nonna_".

Ranma apartó la mirada de su _Dama_ y enfocó su vista más allá de la puerta. Una sombra pequeñita venía brincando felizmente por el corredor hacia la cocina. La sonrisa se le borró por un segundo de la cara para sorpresa de Akane y, confusa por el cambio aparente de humor, volvió su vista hacia la entrada.

El niño frenó en seco en el mismísimo umbral en cuanto percibió la presencia de extraños. La alegre sonrisa con la que llegaba se esfumó. Sus ojos azules idénticos a los de Ranma se abrieron mucho y en su carita se dibujó un gesto mezcla de la sorpresa y el desconcierto. Mirando a las dos personas allí sentadas, parpadeó pesadamente varias veces. Después, buscó con una mirada tímida a su _nonna _que estaba cerca del frigorífico.

Akane se quedó helada al ver al pequeño. De repente, la única fotografía que había visto de Ranma cuando era joven, aquélla en la que salía con sus hermanos, se le vino a la mente como un rayo.

No solo los ojitos eran exactamente iguales a los de su pareja. Es que el niño era idéntico a él. Sumamente sorprendida, giró la mirada hacia Ranma, pero no con intención de reprocharle, o de preguntarle, debido al pasado que había tenido con la madre del niño, si no simplemente por la impresión del momento.

Esperó poder intercambiar una sonrisilla cómplice y divertida con él, pero Ranma estaba con las mandíbulas apretadas y con la vista fija más allá del pequeño. Su espalda y sus hombros ahora erguidos, las manos sobre el borde de la mesa ligeramente apretadas, y las piernas recogidas bajo ella. Era una pose a la defensiva.

Entonces Akane se dió cuenta de lo que sucedía y en lo que ella, por culpa de la sorpresa, no había caído. Si el niño estaba ahí, seguramente quería decir que ó bien el padre, o la madre, o incluso los dos, aparecerían en cualquier momento por la puerta. Y ni su pareja, ni tampoco ella, estaban preparados para recibirles tan pronto.

Nicola observó a su hijo. En un segundo había pasado de estar relajado y feliz a extremadamente serio y tenso. Pero era algo que tarde o temprano tenía que afrontar y cuanto antes pasaran todos por ése trance, antes se acostumbrarían a la presencia los unos de los otros. Le dolía, le partía el alma recordar cómo le había encontrado aquella noche...

****************  
**

Nicola leía en la cama un libro de poesía china que en más de una ocasión su esposo le había insistido en que leyera. Miró a su lado, encontrando el lugar vacío y frío. Con el ceño fruncido observó la hora en el reloj de la mesilla de noche. Estaba tardando demasiado en subir del despacho.

Últimamente el trabajo le tenía tan absorto que a veces Nicola se sentía un poco abandonada. Su esposo se había alejado un poco de ella en el último mes, se había vuelto esquivo, apenas conversaban y desde hacia un par de semanas dormía apenas cuatro horas al día. Sabía que algo le sucedía, pero también sabía que iba a ser imposible que él le contara nada si no quería hacerlo. Aunque le dolía que le escondiera sus preocupaciones, debido a ese carácter introvertido y a que como él siempre decía "_No quiero que cargues con mis cosas. Bastante haces cargando conmigo_", a pesar de eso, y donde otras no lo harían, Nicola podía confiar en él. Y también sabía que, tarde o temprano, aunque estuviera un tiempo algo distante con ella, aquello que él le susurraba en los momentos más íntimos que compartían "_Siempre vuelvo a ti, vida mía_", era verdad. Era su forma de pedirle disculpas por haberse alejado mentalmene de ella.

Trató de concentrarse en la lectura. Y lo consiguió por unos minutos, hasta que escuchó unos golpes en la planta inferior. Bajó el libro, dejándolo sobre sus piernas, y agudizó el oído pretando atención. Otro golpe. Echó la colcha a un lado y se levantó rápidamente, asustada. Se puso la bata y salió al corredor. Miró a través de las ventanas un instante con dirección al despacho de donde no se filtraba ninguna luz, antes de bajar las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido alguno. Cuando estaba en medio de la escalinata, un ruido de cristales al caer contra el suelo se esparció en el silencio de la noche como un poderoso trueno. Bajó a toda prisa los escalones que le quedaban y cuando empezó a trotar por el corredor con dirección a la procedencia del sonido, una sombra se cruzó en su camino y detuvo su carrera apresándola entre sus brazos. Antes de que le diera tiempo a pelear por tratar de zafarse del agarre, escuchó la voz de su esposo.

―Soy yo ―susurró sobre su oído ―. Espera, espera un momento.

Nicola se giró entre sus brazos y le miró sin entender. Pero cuando vió el rostro de su esposo, sintió que el corazón se le encogía en el pecho y un nudo le atoraba la garganta. Porque aquel gesto tétrico, pálido, extremadamente serio, con aquellos preciosos y extraños ojos azules cargados de una mirada entremezclada de la más dolorosa impotencia, de furia contenida, con un retazo de vergüenza, un ápice de tristeza y todo ello cubierto por un velo de puro alivio, solo podía indicar una cosa. Su hijo había regresado a casa.

Se cobijó entre los brazos de su esposo, temblando, tratando de contener el impulso de echarse a llorar. Sus corazones latían aprisa, desbocados. Fundidos en aquel abrazo trataban de refugiarse el uno en el otro, para afrontar lo que se les venía encima. Hasta ella llegó el dulce olor del tabaco de pipa que su esposo fumaba algunas noches y el intenso aroma del coñac que había bebido hacía poco. Y mientras su mente trataba de tranquillizarse y fortalecerse perdiéndose en aquellas fragancias y aquel abrazo, volvió a escuchar el sonido de cristal, arrastrándose por el suelo.

Estaba en la cocina.

―Te necesita... ―dijo él en susurros sobre el sedoso cabello de su esposa. Su voz extrañamente rasgada ―...te necesita a ti ―repitió, tratando de convencerse también a sí mismo.

―¿Le has visto?

―Sí ―amargura e impotencia volcándose en un aullido lastimero ―. Sí. Le he visto entrar. Está... está distinto. Cambiado... él... ―calló. Se separó de ella, clavando sus pupilas en los brillantes ojos de su esposa y acunando su rostro con ternura entre sus manos―. Él lo sabe ―Y no fué necesario decir nada más ―. Tienes que ir ahora.

Nicola le sostuvo unos segundos la mirada. Sus ojos parecían plata líquida ésa noche; era como si la culpabilidad paternal estuviera tragándose todo rastro del color azul ultramar de sus irises. Le abrazó con fuerza, porque necesitaba sentir al padre de su hijo para que le infundiera fuerzas, y necesitaba al mismo tiempo darle fuerzas a él. Jamás le había visto tan vulnarable, como si estuviera arrepentido. Eso era lo que la tenía horrorizada. Si su esposo, un hombre siempre tan entero, parecía hundido, qué iba a encontrar en su hijo...

"_Estaré aquí..._" susurró él al mismo tiempo que se apretaban las manos con fuerza, como un símbolo de unión, antes de separarse.

Y a Nicola se le rompió el corazón, se le resquebrajo el alma, cuando entró en la cocina. Allí, en el suelo, en un rincón, replegado como si tratase de crear una barrera contra el mundo, demacrado, hundido, llorando y meciéndose como un niño desamparado, como un hombre roto que ha tocado fondo, con botellas de licores esparcidas a su alredor, estaba la sombra, el despojo, el fantasma en el que se había convertido su hijo. Nicola no estaba preparada para aquel cambio. No estaba pareparada para encontrar el cuerpo de un hombre consumido, de a penas sesenta y cinco kilos.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y un grito desgarrador fué ahogado en su garganta. Aquello consiguió llamar la atención de su pequeño. Levantó su mirada vidriosa y desenfocada, esos preciosos ojos azules iguales a los de su padre clavándose en ella en un silencioso grito de socorro.

―_Mamma..._ ―fué la única palabra que pudo brotar anubada de sus labios, antes de cerrar los ojos y hundir el rostro entre sus manos, avergonzado.

―_Tiziano_... ―susurró con un tono de voz tan doloroso que es imposible explicarlo con palabras.

Caminó despacio hasta su hijo, soportando el peso de su cuerpo con unas piernas temblorosas que trataban de derrumbarla también a ella. Se arrodilló frente a él y le acercó a su cuerpo. Su hijo la reclamó, como un niño asustado y perdido reclama a su madre cuanto la encuentra, apretándola contra sí con desesperación y necesidad. Y su pequeño lloró. Lloró amarga y desconsoladamente durante minutos, tratando de acallar los sollozos que su garganta rota vertía sin remedio.

Allí, entre sus brazos, tenía a su pequeño Tiziano tras un año perdido. Y a pesar de todo lo mal que estaba aquello, Nicola se sentía feliz porque de nuevo estaba a su lado. Pero ahora debía enfrentarse a lo más amargo de todo aquello. Porque no solo debía recomponer los fragmentos de aquel hombre roto venido de un paradero desconocido, SU HIJO; si no que además debía lidiar con escuchar una confesión incompleta que jamás la podría hacer entender, que jamás podría capacitarla para ayudarle. Y eso le dolía, muy dentro, muy profundo, porque no hay nada más doloroso para una madre que saber que no puedes ayudar a tu hijo cuando más te necesita.

Y debía lidiar con aquella lucha interna consigo misma. Una lucha injusta y hambrienta que la devoraba por dentro, porque no quería sentir que debía escoger entre uno de sus dos hijos... y era exactamente así como se estaba sintiendo.

****************  
**

Volvió la vista a su nieto mayor y sonrió cuando contempló aquella carita que miraba con desconcierto a los dos extraños allí sentados. Su pequeño no tenía culpa de los pecados de sus padres. Todos en aquella sala lo sabían.

―Ven aquí con la _nonna_ _Vico _―dijo en japonés con voz alegre ―. ¡Dame un abrazo!

El niño volvió la cabeza hacia su abuela y echó a correr hacia sus brazos. Nicola le levantó en el aire y le meció con cariño maternal. Retirándole un poco de su cuerpo, cargándole sobre sus caderas, Nicola le dió un sonoro y fuerte beso en la cabecita.

―¿No te acuerdas del tio _Tiz_? ―preguntó echando una mirada a su hijo, que seguía sentado aún en aquella pose rígida, aunque ahora les miraba a ellos.

Vico negó con la cabeza, mientras observaba al extraño y a la mujer japonesa que estaba sentada a su lado. La mujer, que le pareció un hada y quién no apartaba su vista de él, le sonrió con dulzura y el niño le devolvió el gesto con un ruborcillo en las mejillas.

―La última vez que te ví no levantabas medio palmo del suelo ―dijo Ranma suavizando su gesto y con voz que trató sonara tranquila en contrasto con la tensión de su cuerpo ―. Hola _Vico_ ―echó la mano hacia delante, para estrechar la de su sobrino.

―Hola ―Vico se columpió entre los brazos de su _nonna_ para poder tocar la mano de su tío. Tenía una mano muy grande, como la de su padre, y sus ojos eran del mismo color que el suyo y los de su abuelo ―. Tenemos los ojos iguales ―dijo con sorpresa y curiosidad infantil.

―Sí, ya me he dado cuenta ―murmuró Ranma tratando de sonar igual de sorprendido. Aquel comentario provocó una ola de relajación en el ambiente.

―Y mira cariño, ésta es Akane ―Nicola se acercó un poco más a la mesa, para que su nieto estrechase la mano de su nuera, pero notó que el pequeño se refugiaba entre sus brazos en un retazo de timidez. Parecía que ella le gustaba ―. Es la novia del tio.

―¿Entonces es mi tía? ―preguntó provocando sonrisas entre ellos y dejando a Akane sorprendida.

Y antes de que nadie fuera capaz de contestarle, una grave voz de hombre se esparció en el aire, acercándose poco a poco hacia la cocina, y claramente dirigida a Nicola.

―¿Has visto lo que me he encontrado por el camino?

La voz tomó forma en el quicio de la puerta y Akane creyó que se le caía la mandíbula por la sorpresa. Nadie tuvo que decirle quién era. Allí, parado, con los ojos azules fijos en Ranma y borrando de inmediato la dedicada sonrisa que lucía en el rostro, estaba el padre de su pareja. Aquel hombre poseía un atractivo físico extraordinario y su presencia había empañado el entorno de un aire respetuoso, imponente y dominante.

Ranma se había levantado de la silla en cuanto identifió el timbre de aquella voz. Su padre y él intercambiaron una mirada que se fué transformando en milésimas de segundo, desde un deje sorprendido, frío, casi amenazador, hasta el brillo en sus ojos de la alegría del reencuentro y el cariño que se profesaban. Con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, hizo una respetuosa reverencia en silencio. Su padre le contestó con una inclinación de cabeza, como si aprobara su comportamiento.

El hombre miró a su esposa, cerciorándose de que ella estaba bien, antes de dirigirse a su hijo con una tenue sonrisa que relajaba sus rasgos austeros.

―Vaya, hasta que te dignas a aparecer ―comentó como si su hijo hubiera llegado tarde a una cita programada el día anterior.

Ranma inclinó un poco la cabeza antes de rozar el hombro de Akane con su mano izquierda, haciéndola notar. Su _Dama_ le miró un instante, como desconcertada. Y después, parpadeando con sorpresa como hacia unos momentos lo había hecho Vico se levantó de la silla como un resorte sabiendo que iba a ser presentada. Aquel movimiento captó la total atención del hombre que ahora la observaba con fijeza y Akane se sintió tremendamente intimidada.

―Papá, ésta es Akane ―su voz sonó divertida ―. Akane ―le acarició la espalda, como si estuviera tratando de tranquilizar a una gata nerviosa ―, éste es Genma, mi padre.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los dos hicieron una reverencia y murmuraron un "_encantado/a de conocerte_" al mismo tiempo.

―¿Qué tal el viaje? ―preguntó Genma mientras caminaba hacia Nicola, que soltaba a _Vico _en el suelo.

Ranma empezó a contestar a su padre mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla, pero Akane no le estaba escuchando porque su cerebro estaba concentrado en observar a Genma. El hombre se había mostrado frío por demás incluso para un japonés a la antigua ausanza. Miró a su pareja, esperando encontrar algún signo que indicara que se sentía desconcertado, tal vez desilusionado... pero él estaba observando el caminar de su padre acercándose a su madre y al mismo tiempo, sin apartar la mirada de ellos, ayudaba a retirar la pesada silla de su derecha, en la que _Vico_ quería sentarse. El niño con su espotaneidad e inocencia infantiles preguntó algo a su tio, captando toda su atención.

Akane bajó su vista al plato, como si allí estuviera la explicación del por qué de aquella reacción tan distante del padre hacia su hijo. Había algo que se le estaba escapando y no conseguía averiguar qué era. Levantó de nuevo la mirada y sus ojos marrones se posaron de nuevo en Genma. El hombre estaba al lado de Nicola y en un gesto que le pareció contradictorio, acarició la cabeza de su esposa con ínfima ternura mientras una tenue sonrisa dedicada únicamente a ella, se formaba en sus labios. La mirada de la mujer brilló con intensidad cuando sus pupilas se concentraron en los ojos azules de su esposo. Akane percibió tanta conexión entre la pareja que por un instante la abrumó. Los padres de Ranma estaban intercambiando silencioso mensajes tan solo con la mirada, repletos de emociones entremezcladas... y Nicola contenía sus deseos de abrazarle... y también de llorar.

En el mismo instante en que Akane se percató de eso, Ranma elevó la mirada hacia sus padres, como si presintiera que su madre iba a derrumbarse de un momento a otro. Y como si ellos también estuvieran coordinados de antemano, como si pudieran leerse la mente, padre e hijo hablaron al mismo tiempo.

―Nicolaaa... ―murmuraron con un tono de advertencia desenfadada.

Ranma agachó la cabeza, suspirando casi hastiado, y miró a Akane por un segundo antes de desenfocar su vista sobre la mesa. Sus hombros cayeron, su cuerpo parecía querer encogerse, refugiarse en sí mismo... huir... era como si cargara con el peso del mundo en esos instantes.

Ésa fué la primera vez que Akane vió un profundo sentimiento de culpa reflejado en aquellos preciosos ojos que tanto amaba, reafirmado sin ninguna duda por su lenguaje corporal.

―Ay, por Dios... ―susurró Nicola con voz estrangulada antes de que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos y le fuera imposible contenerlas.

Trató de darse la vuelta, para esconder la amargura que se reflejaba en aquellos sollozos. Pero Genma la tomó entre sus brazos, arrullándola con tantísimo cuidado y acariciándola con tantísima ternura, que pareciera que su esposa fuera a romperse en cualquier momento y hacerse polvo entre sus manos.

Akane no sabía qué hacer. Era un momento delicado, crítico... y debía vivirse en la más absoluta intimidad familiar. Y ella era una absoluta extraña allí. Quería levantarse y salir fuera, para dejar que aquella familia se sintiera unida otra vez. Para que aquella madre y aquel padre pudieran tocar y abrazar a su hijo... para que si fuera necesario lloraran juntos de felicidad, de anhelo, por el miedo sentido, por el daño hecho y por el perdón solicitado y ofrecido.

Y tenía una baza importante allí, justo frente a ella, en aquella personita tan, pero tan parecida a su pareja. Akane acarició la mano izquierda de Ranma, que yacía en tensión sobre la mesa. Con un movimiento de ojos, le indicó que tenía intención de salir de la sala y, con un apretón en la mano, le dijo que no tratara de impedírselo. Un casi inapreciable cabeceo por parte de él y un ínfimo movimiento en la comisura de sus labios le dieron las silenciosas gracias.

_ Vico_ contemplaba a su abuela con el ceño fruncido y los ojitos espabilados, pero el pequeño parecía aturdido y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Y ella iba a provecharse de eso y a abusar de su desconcierto. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para evitar que se percibiera la sufrida empatía que sentía con Nicola, se dirigió al niño con voz suave.

―_Vico,_ no sé donde está el baño ¿Me acompañas?

El niño clavó sus ojitos muy abiertos en ella, como si no hubiera comprendido lo que le había pedido. Akane, previendo que tal vez había hablado con el acento demasiado cerrado, repitió la pregunta más despacio y con una declamación perfecta. _Vico_ cabeceó y se removió en la silla para bajar. Ella se levantó despacio, al mismo tiempo que lo hizo su pareja, pero mientras que éste se dirigía hasta sus padres, ella rodeó la mesa hasta casi la salida, esperando al niño con la mano tendida. Cuando la manita se anudó con la suya y estaban dipuestos a salir, _Vico_ dió un tirón inesperado y corrió hasta su abuela, estrellándose contra sus piernas, abrazándolas.

Nicola separó el rostro hundido en el pecho de su esposo, posando su mano sobre la cabeza de su nieto, y le miró con sus ojos verdes casi transparentes, abnegados en cristalinas lágrimas saldas.

Entonces el pequeño dijo algo con ésa despreocupación y sinceridad infantiles, tratando de ofrecer consuelo a su abuela desamparada. Un comentario que indicaba que no era la primera vez que Nicola lloraba a causa de su hijo, delante de su nieto.

―_Nonna_, ya no tienes que llorar más. El tío _Tiziano_ está en casa con nosotros.

Le sonrió radiante, esperando así que se detuvieran las lágrimas. Nicola le devolvió la sonrisa con un sollozo lastimero, acariciando la preciosa carita de su nieto que tanto le recordaba a su hijo cuando era pequeño, ahora allí, a su lado hecho hombre. Tantos recuerdos de un hijo feliz...tantos recuerdos que le hacían tanto daño... que no pudo contenerse y volvió a esconder el rostro en aquel fuerte pilar en el que se apoyaba, en el que siempre se había apoyado, quién la sostenía en pie cuando quería derrumbarse. Su esposo.

Akane llamó a _Vico_ de nuevo en un susurro con un camuflado matiz exigente. El niño se soltó de inmediato y corrió hacia ella, entrelazando la manita con la suya.

Lo último que pudo ver Akane antes de salir de la cocina con el niño, fué como Nicola se dejaba caer contra su hijo rebosante de amargura. Cómo Ranma, acongojado, la sostenía rodeando sus hombros. Y como por primera vez, tras la frialdad mostrada, el padre tocaba a su hijo con amor contenido... cuando acercó a los dos hacia él, fundiéndose los tres en un abrazo larga y dolorosamente necesitado.

Vico la había llevado en silencio hasta el cuarto de baño del piso inferior. Antes de entrar, Akane compuso su mejor sonrisa y le dijo al niño que la esperara porque no sabía si sería capaz de volver a la cocina sin perderse. El pequeño frunció el ceño un instante, muy levemente, con una mirada brillante y astuta en aquellos ojos azules tan familiares, demostrando que no se creía lo que acababa de decirle. Aún así, Vico parecía entender lo que sucedía y lo que ella pretendía con esa petición, porque le sonrió con dulzura y cabeceó afirmativamente acompañándolo de un simpático y acentuado _Hai. _

Cuando cerró la puerta, se apoyó contra ella y trató de apaciguar la emoción por lo que acababa de vivir. Puso una mano sobre su pecho, como si tratara de sujetar a su agitado corazón dentro de su cuerpo tembloroso. Suspiró y ahogó un gemido casi lastimero. ¿Por qué la vida era tan dificil para algunas personas? ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? ¿Por qué el mundo había llegado al extremo de necesitar personas que realizaran el tipo de trabajo que realizaba su pareja? ¿Por qué no podía ser todo más sencillo?

Abrió los ojos y observó el cuarto de baño, tratando de distraerse. El suelo y las paredes parecían estar recubiertas de precioso y brillante mármol rosado, casi blanco. A un lado, un enorme espejo coronado por una cornisa de focos halógenos y sustribado sobre una encimera de mármol negro que parecía cobijar piedrecitas de colores que brillaban según reflejaban la luz. Incrustado en la piedra un lavabo de forma ovalada y de un color difuso entre salmón y amarronado, rematado con un grifo de cuello largo y del color del bronce bruñido. Los muebes eran lacados de un impoluto blanco, con tiradores dorados acuñados con una piedra de cuarzo pulida que relucía como diamantes. La ducha estaba en una esquina, protegida por una mampara transparente de robustos tiradores. Frente al lavabo, el resto de saniamientos de aquel color difuso.

Akane caminó hasta colocarse frente al espejo. No supo muy bien por qué se observó en el reflectante por unos segundos. Agachó la cabeza, sostribándose un instante sobre el mármol, y suspiró con fuerza. Giró el mando del agua fría y dejó correr un instante aquel líquido cristalino. Volvió a suspirar mientras sus oídos se embebían de aquel sonido. Fué entonces, mientras su mente vagaba disfrutando de aquel ronroneo acuoso, cuando se percató de que estaba tratando de aguantar el llanto. Volvió a suspirar, un poco más agitada. Apurada, se agachó sobre el lavabo, recogió en sus manos el agua fría y se la echó sobre la cara, frotándose con fuerza los ojos. Repitió el movimiento un par de veces más, antes de cerrar el grifo. Elevó su vista hacia el espejo, y contempló como las gotitas de agua resbalaban por su rostro níveo. Sus pupilas se perdieron en sí mismas... buscando una respuesta a aquel pensamiento que no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Por qué las buenas personas son siempre las que más sufren?

Estiró la mano y cogió la esponjosa toalla de mano. Hundiendo el rostro húmedo en ella, secándoselo con golpecitos suaves, pensó en el precioso rostro de Nicola deformado por el doloroso llanto. Se sentía tan identificada con ella... Y no pudo dejar de pensar ¿Cuánto dolor, cuánta angustia me espera en realidad?

Dobló la toalla y la colgó con pulcritud sobre en toallero en forma de anilla. Se dió unos golpecitos en las mejillas, suavizó y relajó su gesto y compuso una tenua sonrisa frente al espejo, antes de salir. Cuando abrió la puerta, allí estaba Vico, apoyado contra una de las columnas del patio y con las manitas metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero. Cuando la vió salir, el niño se irguió en el sitio y le sonrió con un ligero rubor en la carita.

Akane aguantó la sonrisilla tierna que pretendía escapársele, así que trató de camuflarla raspándose el labio inferior con los dientes como si en realidad estuviera pensando en algo que decirle. Si aquel niño fuera un adolescente y tuviera esa reacción al verla, Akane no dudaría en sentirse halagada, porque estaría claro que se sentiría atraído por ella. Pero era un niño de cinco años... así que dudaba muy mucho de que se tratase de ése tipo de atracción.

Cerró la puerta del baño y le tendió la mano a Vico. Él caminó hasta ella y le agarró con cuidado, esmerándose en el movimiento. Akane no supo muy bien si era porque el niño se parecía tanto a su pareja que se sentía tan maternal con él ó porque el hecho de ver a un niño tan parecido a Ranma despertaba en ella el deseo de tener un hijo suyo. Además, de algún modo, era como si Vico pudiera ser un reflejo de los hijos que ella y Ranma podrían tener en el futuro...

Asustada por su propio pensamiento, Akane movió la cabeza rápidamente hundiéndola un poco entre sus hombros, desechando la idea con impaciencia. De forma inconsciente y refleja, apretó un poco la manita del niño, llamando su atención, y cuando aquellos ojitos azules se clavaron en ella, le sonrió con ternura y comenzaron a caminar por el corredor, de camino a la cocina.

Si hay alguna cosa que un hombre no puede manejar emocionalmente, es ver llorar a una mujer. Pero si además ésa mujer es su madre, deseará que se le trague la tierra.

Por fortuna ó desgracia, Ranma estaba más que habituado a ésas situaciones. Pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir que se le rompía el corazón cada vez que escuchaba los lamentos de su madre. Y lo que más le dolía era percibir cómo se le escapaban las fuerzas, porque ahora no le abrazaba con energía, ni apretándole como siempre hacia cuando le recibía. En aquellos momentos, Nicola sencillamente estaba vencida contra su cuerpo, dejándose sujetar por él, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, inherte y carente de vida.

Su padre le palmeó el antebrazo captando su atención. Sus miradas se encontraron y fué entonces cuando Ranma pudo ver claramente lo preocupado que estaba Genma. Pudo apreciar lo orgulloso y al mismo tiempo desdichado que se sentía por él. Siempre había sido así; su padre, un hombre reticente a mostrar sus emociones, un hombre que por todos los medios trató de proteger a sus hijos... un hombre que, al mirarle, dejaba entrever en sus ojos azules lo fracasado que se sentía por haberle fallado.

Ranma evitó la mirada de su progenitor y enfocó su atención en su madre. Más tarde, tendría la obligada charla con su padre, y aclararían algunas cosas.

―_Mamma. Ya está, venga_ ―susurró suavemente en italiano ―. T_odo está bien. No he venido para verte así_ ―con un casi desmedido esmero, tomó el rostro de su madre entre sus grandes manos, y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Aquellos verdores rebosantes de lágrimas, atormentados por el dolor, afligidos por la angustia, estuvieron a punto de derrotarle e hincarle de rodillas en el suelo. Le hicieron sentir miserable, despreciable. ―. _Por favor, para..._

Por un instante se le atragantó la voz. Viéndose al borde del derrumbe, tragó pesadamente y la volvió a coger entre sus brazos. Ésta vez, fué él quién la apretó con fuerza, sosteniéndola con apremiante necesidad. Un minuto, tal vez dos, se mantuvieron así. Fué Genma quién tuvo que interceder a poner orden en aquel barullo de emociones amargas. Aparentemente, siempre había sido el pilar duro y fuerte de la familia, en el que todos acababan apoyados en algún momento de sus vidas.

―Bien, ya está ―dijo tomando a Nicola del brazo y apartándola de su hijo. En un deje posesivo, la pegó a su costado rodeándola por los hombros ―. Hagamos una cosa ―susurró hablando hacia ella ―. Ranma y Akane estarán cansados del viaje. Lo mejor será que vayan a su habitación y duerman un poco. Y mientras tanto... ―su mano se colocó bajo el mentón de su esposa con ternura, haciéndola elevar la cabeza para mirarla fijamente ―...tú vas a tranquilizarte mientras yo cuido de Vico. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Nicola asintió agachando la cabeza, tratando de calmarse desde ése mismo instante y agradecida porque su esposo estuviera alli con aquel aplomo y seguridad. Ranma cabeceó afirmativamente. A veces la mejor solución era tomar las riendas del asunto y empezar a dar órdenes de aquella forma brusca pero no cortante, que siempre había empleado su padre.

―Bien ―dijo Genma, acercando a Nicola hasta la mesa de la cocina ―. Siéntate aquí _amore_, Tiziano y yo vamos a sacar el equipaje del coche ―echando un rápido vistazo a su hijo, le dió la espalda y caminó hacia la salida de la cocina ―. Andando.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Ranma besó a su madre en la cabeza antes de salir de la cocina. A su padre se le había escapado el "_amore_", lo que demostraba que no estaba tan entero como quería aparentar. Era un discuido muy poco frecuente en él.

Caminando un paso tras de él, Ranma observó aquel cuerpo bien proporcionado, ancho de espaldas, robusto, ágil y casi de su misma altura. Su padre, a quién él tantísimo se parecía. Observó al hombre que siempre había admirado. Antes de crecer y madurar. Antes de saber ciertas cosas. Había sido su modelo a imitar, a seguir. Si de algo estaba orgulloso era de haberle tenido como padre, como confidente, porque no todos los padres sabían estar a la altura de las necesidades de un hijo.

La mayoría de las personas, sobre todo quienes no le conocían de verdad, creían que era un hombre frío, demasiado serio, y que parecía no prestar la suficiente atención a su familia. No podían estar más equivocados.

Ranma sonrió para sus adentros. A su padre había que conocerle. Había que saber ver más allá de aquel porte erguido, regio y serio. Había que apreciar los pequeños detalles, los valiosos detalles. Las caricias, los roces, los abrazos de tarde en tarde, la modulación de su voz cuando hablaba, sus miradas. Había que percatarse de que se pasaba media vida observando a sus hijos de un modo que no fuera excesivamente obvio, porque no quería sobreprotegerles ni agobiarles. Su padre siempre sabía cuando algo le había sucedido a alguno de los tres. Su padre siempre había ido hacia ellos antes de que ellos solicitasen su consejo o ayuda. Ni él ni sus hermanos tuvieron que ir a reclamar su atención. Jamás. Había estado ahí siempre, incondicional, fiel y orgulloso de sus tres hijos a pesar de lo mucho que le absorvía su trabajo. Y lo mismo había sido con Nicola a nivel de esposo para con ella. Nunca le habló mal, ni le lenvató la voz. Siempre pendiente de ella, de sus necesidades, de sus deseos. Rebosaba admiración, devoción y un profundo amor por su esposa. Pero también había que saber apreciarlo... y no todo el mundo se percataba.

Sí, había admirado a su padre. Y seguiría haciéndolo.

Cuando ambos se hubieron despedido, por el momento, de Nicola, Genma y el pequeño Vico, y Ranma cerró la puerta del dormitorio que iban a compartir, su antiguo dormitorio, Akane suspiró dejando escapar todo el aire retenido por la intensa situación que acababa de vivir. La tensión habían estado a punto de acabar con su aparente entereza.

Pero al mismo tiempo que se sentía aliviada por estar de nuevo a solas con él, los nervios por estar en aquel cuarto en donde su pareja había crecido, aquel cuarto lleno de detalles, momentos y recuerdos que desconocía, comenzó a angustiarse. Por un instante sintió una terrible necesidad de que Ranma le hablara sobre su infancia, sobre sus vivencias en aquella casa, más concretamente en ése dormitorio. Que le explicara por qué cada mueble, cada libro, cada fotografía, estaban en el lugar que ocupaban y no en otro. Sintió una profunda necesidad de saberlo TODO, absolutamente todo, pero tendría que descubrirlo poco a poco.

Sin poder evitarlo, y con un cierto anhelo, observó la amplia cama de matrimonio que compartirían por un instante, preguntándose si había sido allí donde él había yacido alguna vez con ella... Se mordió los labios, conteniendo las ganas de hacer la pregunta.

―No. Yo también me deshice del colchón.

Escuchó que decía él a sus espaldas.

Se giró con un brillo de curiosidad en la mirada y le contempló con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. A veces olvidaba que él era demasiado perspicaz, que él también podía leer su lenguaje corporal... A veces olvidaba que, en ocasiones, debía ser extremadamente cuidadosa si quería esconderle lo que sentía. Y había sido transparente, al contemplar la cama directamente y dejar que su espalda se envarase y sus músculos se contrajesen con un resquicio de orgullo y una pizca de dolor.

Ranma estaba apoyado contra la puerta observándola con sus brillantes ojos azules. Una ligera sonrisa formándose en sus labios y que trataba de transmitir toda la gratitud que sentía.

Ella no pudo evitar que sus labios le devolviesen el gesto con ternura.

Tal vez pasaron segundos. Igual fueron minutos. Pero aquel silencio instaurado entre ellos mientras se observaban con obsesiva fijeza, era inquietante y al mismo tiempo confidente y relajante.

―Gracias por lo que has hecho antes ―murmuró él con la voz ligeramente rasgada, un tanto nublada.

Akane negó con la cabeza haciendo que algunos mechones de su cabello se espolvorearan a su alrededor, acariciando sus mejillas.

―No tienes por qué dármelas ―se abrazó a sí misma, como si tratase de infundirse unas fuerzas que no sentía ―. Necesitabáis un poco de tiempo a solas.

Sus pupilas permanecían clavadas en su precioso rostro, pero al mismo tiempo destilaban un brillo amenazador, como si estuviese estudiando la mejor manera de abalanzarse contra ella y devorarla con fiereza. No era esa clase de mirada que promulgaba su necesidad sexual por ella, era una clase de brillo más intenso. Una mirada penetrante y obscura que podía rozar casi la demencia. Akane no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

Ranma solo podía dar gracias por ella, porque muy pocas mujeres hubieran tenido aquella reacción ante la complicada situación familiar. Muy pocas mujeres hubieran buscado el modo de ofrecerles aquellos instantes a solas que él y sus padres había necesitado tras el reencuentro. Y muy pocas mujeres hubieran ideado en unas milésimas de segundo y ante la presión del momento, el modo de hacer que el niño se marchase con ella sin rechistar.

Con un ronco suspiro se despegó de la puerta, con cautela, con cuidado, como si temiera asustarla y hacerla huír de allí. Caminó hacia Akane con todos sus sentidos concentrados únicamente en ella, con una tormenta de sentimientos voraz, arrolladora, devastadora, fundiéndose en su interior. Dentro, muy dentro de él, había un volcán hirviendo de culpabilidad, desolación, tristeza, amor, ira, devoción, atracción, lujuria, agradecimiento, territorialidad, amenaza, necesidad, desesperación, esperanza, confusión, arrepentimiento... un volcán removiendo sus entrañas con salvajismo, a punto de hacerle explotar y perder la cabeza. Era una mezcla tan, tan intensa, que en aquel instante lo único que deseaba hacer era...

―Vamos a dormir un poco ―dijo llegando frente a ella, tomando su suavísimo rostro entre sus manos sorpresivamente temblorosas.

Notó como su _Dama_ abría un poquito aquellas joyas del color de la arena húmeda, un poco aturdida al sentir como le acariciaba con inseguridad. Pero él no podía soportar más emociones. Necesiataba dormir después de días sin hacerlo. Necesitaba reparar su mente cayendo en un profundo sueño. Durmiendo, por primera vez en meses, sin sus sentidos completamente alerta. Dormir. Dormir. Dormir de verdad. Necesitaba acallar sus demonios, Encerrarlos con candado en los más profundo de su mente y perder la maldita llave para siempre. Necesitaba creer que olvidaba...

La abrazó ésta vez con seguridad, con fuerza. Aspiró el aroma a frutas dulces de su liso y sedoso cabello negro. Y besó su cabeza un instante antes de tomarla entre sus brazos con movimientos lentos y suaves, y caminar hacia la cama.

―Necesitamos dormir ―susurró sobre sus sonrosados y mullidos labios, llegando hasta el lecho y dejándola con cuidado sobre las sábanas, mirándola a los ojos con adoración―. Hablaremos después.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Cap. Revisado: 26 de Febrero de 2010 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir ésta historia, y por vuestra inmensa paciencia esperando la actualización y porque a pesar de todo el timpo que pasa entre actualizaciones, seguís leyendo. GRACIAS, GRACIAS. Sé que soy lenta, más lenta que las tortugas, pero de verdad que me falta tiempo para poder dedicarme lo que yo quisiera a escribir. Aunque me he propuesto éste año darle más tiempo a la escritura, y creédme cuando os digo que trataré de cumplir mi propósito, con todas mis fuerzas.

¿Qué os ha parecido ésta parte del capítulo XIII? ¿Qué impresiones os han dado los nuevos miembros de la familia que hemos conocido? ¿Y ése *flashback* que nos muestra un poquito del encuentro entre Nicola y su hijo "aquella" noche?

Os sigo invitando a que paséis por **Silver Sand** y por el foro, que de vez en cuando el protagonista de ésta historia, muy amablemente, aparece a responder a algunas preguntillas por allí :D También os anuncio que estoy en el CaraLibro, es decir, F.A.C.E.B.O.O.K . Solo tenéis que buscar mi pseudónimo **Andrea Moore** y buscar la página de fans y allí también estaré en contacto con todos los que queráis pasaros :D No agreguéis al usuario/perfil/persona, porque no voy a utilizar ése perfil, solo haré uso de la página ¿ok?

Ok, creo que no se me olvida nada. Simplemente, agradeceros otra vez que sigáis leyendo. ¡Estaré esperando vuestros comentarios con muchas ganas e ilusión! ^_^ Y sigo pidiendo disculpas porque este sitio me borra el formato del documento... :S

**AnDrAiA**

El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley.

Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría.

Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. --


	33. Capítulo XIII, Parte III

**- CAPÍTULO 13 -**

_**Tercera Parte**_

Se había despertado hacia apenas cinco minutos y lo primero que hizo al descubrir que se había desvelado de madrugada fué levantarse de la cama, con sumo cuidado para no despertar a su _Dama,_ y caminar hasta la ventana de su dormitorio. Con una sonrisa nostálgica, observó aquel alféizar interior, en donde tantas horas había pasado sentado en su niñez, adolescencia y sus primeros años de universitario. Algunas veces simplemente leía cómics, mangas, libros, ó escuchaba música. Otras muchas había pasado horas allí, estudiando Derecho. Bastantes veces, sencillamente, observaba la calle, contemplando a las personas caminar, hablar, moverse, el ir y el venir de las bicicletas, a los estudiantes que vivían por el barrio y que venían cargados desde _La ____Galleria dell'Accademia_ó_ La Galleria Uffizi _con sus grandes carpetas de dibujo repletas de esbozos. Y atesoraba con especial cariño, aquellas horas en las que compartió confidentes y divertidas charlas nocturnas y cigarrillos a escondidas con su vecina de en frente.

Aún recordaba cuando compraban un paquete de cigarrillos a medias, y quedaban de madrugada para írselo lanzando por las noches de una ventana a la otra. Su sonrisa se amplió con un deje divertido cuando le vino a la memoria aquellas raras ocasiones en las que el paquete terminaba cayéndose a la calle y a él, en mitad de la noche, le tocaba bajar a recuperar la preciada cajetilla intentando que no lo pillaran. Por supuesto, su padre había estado al corriente de todo aquello, pero Ranma no lo supo hasta después de unos años.

En un acto casi inconsciente y reflejo, fijó sus ojos azules en la ventana de enfrente, como si esperase que de un momento a otro Angelina apareciese allí, a la hora de su cita nocturna, la una de la madrugada, y retomaran aquella secreta costumbre de fumar juntos a escondidas y charlar, al menos una hora, de sus problemas y de cómo habían pasado el día.

Pero duró tan solo un fugaz instante aquella esperanza, porque Angelina vivía en Sicilia, estaba casada con un profesor de Universidad y tenía dos hijos de cinco y tres años. No iba a aparecer allí, por mucho que él deseara revivir aquellos momentos.

Con un deje amargo, despegó la vista de la ventana de en frente, y pasó la mano sobre la superficie sorprendentemente suave de la pared en donde se había apoyado tantas veces, observándola con atención. La pintura estaba ligeramente más desgastada donde su espalda había reposado mientras había estado sentado en aquel alféizar durante todos aquellos años. Eran detalles como esos los que le hacían consciente de hasta qué punto su madre, su padre, su familia al completo, le echaba de menos. Hacía cinco años que se había marchado y su madre no había vuelto a pintar la habitación. Era como si temiera borrar aquella huella dejada involuntariamente en la pared... como si en algún momento hubiera pensado que ése sería el único recuerdo que le quedaría de él.

Pero no solo era eso. El detalle fundamental era que la habitación estaba tal cual la había dejado él la última noche que estuvo allí. La puerta del armario un poco abierta, el abrigo negro colgado en el picaporte, los zapatos en el suelo asomando un poco por la esquina inferior izquierda de la cama, una bolsa de deporte negra al lado del escritorio, un par de libros sobre la mesilla de noche exactamente en la misma posición en que los dejó y marcados por la página en que detuvo su lectura, un par de discos al lado del equipo de música con una de las cajas abiertas con el compacto fuera y el libreto encima dejado de cualquier manera. Y el remate final; dos libros de Derecho Constitucional en el escritorio junto al libro donde se recogía la Carta de las Naciones Unidas y su Constitución abierto por la página 27, con el Pilot negro y ya seco, con el que había anotado lo que necesitaba, en mitad del tomo.

Pero iba a tratar de no agobiarse con aquello, porque había venido a despejarse de sus demonios, a descansar, a dejar que sus defensas bajaran y a disfrutar de los suyos y con ellos. Así que, suspirando de placer, se sentó de nuevo en el alféizar dejándose caer contra la pared con mucho cuidado, cerrando los ojos, relajándose y despreocupándose. Mientras que su pierna derecha permanecía casi estirada del todo sobre el asiento con el pie meciéndose en el borde a un ritmo constante, la izquierda estaba doblada con la rodilla cerca de su pecho, pudiéndola utilizar además como apoyo para su brazo zurdo. Ésa era la postura en la que más cómodo se encontraba en aquel escaso y añorado metro de muro.

Había echado de menos aquello. Había echado de menos a su familia, su dormitorio, su gente, su ambiente, la tranquilidad, la armonía, la paz... había echado de menos Florencia, porque era la ciudad que sentía como suya a pesar de no haber nacido allí. Desde el primer momento que pisó aquel terruño, se había sentido puramente _Fiorentini_. Sus días en _Trento_ le quedaban lejanos, muy difusos, poco claros, olvidados. Lo único que perduraba en él de su vida allí, era el alemán. Pero los días vividos en Florencia estaban frescos y perduraban en su memoria. Porque habían sido fijados para siempre en su memoria con enorme alegría y con devastador dolor.

Escuchó un ruido a su derecha, un roce de sábanas y un murmullo adormilado. Abriendo los ojos, giró la cabeza despacio sin apartar su apoyo de la pared y fijó la mirada en su preciosa _Dama_, retozando entre la colcha, de ése modo particular en que se movía cuando estaba a punto de despertar.

Sonrió rebosante de pura felicidad y un poco aturullado por las emociones tan intensas que ella le provocaba. Se percató de que no había sido tan feliz en mucho, mucho tiempo y que no era el regreso a la ciudad lo que le estaba causando esa sensación de plenitud. No. Era el hecho de que ella estuviera con él allí, compartiendo esos días a su lado y con su familia en Florencia, lo que le despertada todas esas emociones que habían permanecido tanto tiempo escondidas en algún rincón olvidado de su interior. Y la más peligrosa de todas ellas, revoloteando desde hacía cuatro meses en su corazón, era sentirse vulnerable como un niño ante la que era la mujer de su vida.

Entre sueños, Akane pensó que su cama se había vuelto de repente muy cómoda. Tal vez demasiado cómoda pero, como no estaba muy lúcida, simplemente se arrellanó mejor dándose la vuelta y cogiendo con fuerza aquella almohada especialmente esponjosa, suave y fresquita y... "Un momento" murmuró la única neurona que parecía despierta "Se supone que no debería estar fresquita porque un cuerpo grande y calentito tendría que estar a nuestro lado". Así que, con movimientos aletargados y aún medio dormida, se sentó en su nueva y comodísima cama y empezó a buscar al culpable de que la almohada estuviera disponible y fría. Murmuró algo inteligible, que ni ella misma supo muy bien lo que fué, y frunció el ceño extrañada cuando observó el dormitorio en el que estaba.

Aquel no era su dormitorio.

Ladeó la cabeza, como si así, dándole otra perspectiva, pudiera entender dónde estaba. Pero entonces, su neurona despierta debió de empujar a la de al lado, que se situó en el espacio-tiempo a la velocidad de la luz, y le gritó un "Estamos en Florencia" consiguiendo que diera un respingo en la cama y que agrandara los ojos como si la hubiesen pillado cometiendo una fechoría.

Su visión periférica fué como si se activara con una potente descarga eléctrica, porque giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y se encontró con la silueta de su pareja, sentado sobre un alféizar, en la ventana. Se relajó, prácticamente de golpe, y le sonrió soñolienta, con una mezcla de enamoramiento y atontamiento que él encontró particularmente tierno.

―Hola, bella durmiente... ―susurró él en la penumbra.

―Hola... ―respondió murmurando con un deje de alegría en la voz. Llevó las piernas hacia su pecho, abrazándolas, apoyando después la cabeza sobre las rodillas, dejando que su cabello negro y liso cayera hacia el otro lado, ofreciéndole por completo su rostro. Y le observó desde esa posición ―¿Qué hora es?

El edredón parecía una nube líquida espolvoreada a su alrededor. Y la luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana, la bañaba en un halo dorado, casi mágico, etéreo, como si se tratara de una aparición.

―Las dos y media ―saltó del alféizar y caminó hasta la cama ―¿Has dormido bien? ―se sentó en el borde, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Akane le respondió cabeceando suavemente, meciendo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Le acarició la mejilla con el anverso de los dedos deslizando después las yemas por el cuello y comenzado a trazar tiernos movimientos circulares por su nívea nuca. Akane suspiró de placer y él solo pudo sonreír complacido ―. Tendrías que llamar a Sarah, a Diana y a tus padres, para decirles que has llegado bien. Estarán preocupados por ti.

Akane hizo una mueca. No estaba muy segura de que sus padres estuviesen muy preocupados por ella, especialmente su madre, pero aún así tenía que llamarles. De lo que si estaba segura es que Diana y Sarah iban a echarle una bronca tremenda por no haberlas llamado antes.

―Sí, tienes razón ―estiró las piernas y los brazos hacia delante, desperezándose ―¿Qué hora es allí? ―preguntó justo antes de bostezar, observando como él se levantaba, encendía la luz de la mesilla de noche y caminaba hacia el endemoniado maletín, que había dejado debajo del escritorio.

Murmuró un "las diez y media" de espaldas a ella mientras sacaba algo de allí. Cuando se dió la vuelta, Akane pudo ver un pequeño teléfono plateado entre sus manos. Por un segundo, mientras caminaba hacia la cama otra vez, le vió fruncir el ceño, como si en la pantalla hubiese aparecido algo inesperado. Cuando llegó hasta el borde, se quedó de pie y le tendió el teléfono con la mano izquierda. Akane parpadeó sorprendida.

―¿Qué? ―le dijo en un tono inocentón, mirándole desde abajo, sintiéndose especialmente pequeña. A veces olvidaba lo alto que era. No pensaba llamar con ese teléfono, porque una llamada de Italia a Japón iba a costar una fortuna.

Ranma sonrió y volvió a tenderle el teléfono. Ella miró el aparato y después a él, y negó con la cabeza, encogiendo las piernas otra vez hacia su pecho.

Lo bueno de tenerla recién levantada, pensó Ranma, es que no le iba a costar mucho convencerla de que usase ése móvil. Akane no solía tener mucha fuerza de voluntad cuando acababa de despertar.

―Es el teléfono de la empresa ―dijo, remarcando la última palabra. ―. Llamar es gratis, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Ella le miró con un brillo desconfiado en sus preciosos ojos marrones. Arqueó una ceja, en advertencia, y estaba a punto de decirle algo como "Júralo por tu madre" cuando él tecleó rápidamente en el teléfono y, arrodillándose en la cama para llegar hasta ella, la tomó de la nuca, besándola profundamente, y le dejó el teléfono sobre el colchón.

―Está llamando a Sarah ―murmuró seductor, antes de saltar fuera de la cama con una pícara sonrisa en los labios―. Voy a bajar a por algo de cena... ―y se escapó del dormitorio.

Akane observó la puerta con el ceño fruncido y un poquito confundida. Estaba enfadada consigo misma por ser incapaz de rebatirle nada recién levantada. Aunque, por muy molesta que estuviera por su falta de carácter en esos instantes, sus labios rieron en silencio, divertidos, gozando aún de aquel beso húmedo, apasionado y descaradamente juguetón. Su mente empezaba a divagar en una fantasía tórridamente erótica cuando una vocecita amortiguada sonó a su lado. Dió un respingo, saliendo de la ensoñación, y miró el teléfono con la pantalla brillando a su lado. ¡Sarah! ¡Se había olvidado por completo! Con las manos un poco torpes, cogió el móvil.

―¡Sarah! Soy Akane... ―murmuró bajito

―¿Akane? ―dijo con la voz un poquito indignada ―¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en llamar?

―Lo siento. Pero es que en cuanto llegamos, antes de darme cuenta, estaba conociendo a sus padres y luego nos pusimos a comer y yo no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero me quedé dormida. Y en cuanto he despertado...

―Espera, espera, espera. Voy a llamar a Diana, hacemos una llamada a tres y así nos lo cuentas a las dos. Que ya no nos fiamos de ti ―ronroneó con ironía ―. Queremos tener la misma información las dos al mismo tiempo para luego ponerte verde por la envidia a tus espaldas.

―Pero Sarah, que esto... ―escuchó un pitido al otro lado y luego un silencio brumoso ―...es un poco caro ―murmuró a la nada. No se fiaba de que aquella llamada fuese a ser gratuita, así que tampoco quería extenderse mucho. Pero ahora, con las dos al otro lado del teléfono, seguro que iba a estar al menos quince minutos poniéndolas al día. "Con lo cotillas que son" Pensó, sonriendo con alegría. De repente empezó a escucharse la voz de Diana, gritando con sorpresa "¿Que ha conocido a los padres? ¿Y cómo son?" Así que Akane aprovechó para meterse por medio ―. Pues muy simpáticos.

―¡Akane! ―exclamó Diana ―¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el viaje?

―¡Oh, por favor! Dejémonos de las tontas preguntas corteses y vamos a lo que de verdad nos interesa ―se quejó Sarah, con un deje divertido ―¿Cómo son los padres? ¿Has conocido a los hermanos? ¿Y a la zorra de la ex?

Akane se rió, tratando de sofocar la sonora carcajada que trataba de escapársele, para evitar hacer ruido y despertar a alguien. Sarah era todo un caso. Diana la regañó, como si fuese una niña de cinco años haciendo una travesura o una de esas preguntas incómodas o que no deben ser hechas que los niños hacen a un adulto en su inocencia infantil. Sarah, ni corta ni perezosa, la respondió caprichosa y criticando su hipocresía, y entonces las dos empezaron a gritarse la una a la otra en tono de broma.

―Chicas, sigo aquí... ―dijo llamando su atención cuando consiguió que se le pasase la risa. Las dos, como si se hubiesen transformado en dos amigas sumisas, murmuraron al mismo tiempo "Perdona, cielo". Akane sonrió ―. Pues el viaje muy bien Diana. Sarah, cállate. ―la escuchó gruñir al otro lado, quejándose por no poder ir directamente al asunto que mas les interesaba ―. ¡Por Dios! Tendríais que ver la casa tan enorme que tienen, es como... no sé, veinte veces mi apartamento. La habitación de Ranma es como mi salón y la cocina juntos.

―Vamos, que problemas económicos no es que tengan, precisamente ―dijo Sarah con un deje envidioso y al mismo tiempo transmitiendo un "Eso no es nada nuevo para nosotras"

―Sarah, el padre de Ranma es juez ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que vivieran en una chabola?

―¡Diana! ¡Nunca imaginé que el sarcasmo fuese contigo!

―Mira, algo bueno he tenido que sacar de mi ruptura con el mierda de Mike...

Akane abrió mucho los ojos cuando la escuchó decir aquello. Y sabía que Sarah, en la otra punta del mundo, estaba tan conmocionada como ella.

―¿Diana, estás bien? ―preguntó Akane, decidiendo intervenir.

―Sí. Perfectamente. Es solo que estoy un poquito resentida y enfadada con el mundo, así que no me hagáis mucho caso si en algún momento de ésta conversación digo algo un poco fuera de lugar.

―Me encanta escucharte así de cínica, Diana ―se rió Sarah con incredulidad y un toque de descarada satisfacción ―. Lo que daría por poder grabar ésta conversación...

―La verdad es que sí que la puedes grabar. Solo tienes que...

―¡Eh! ―gritó Akane en susurros, interrumpiendo a Diana ―. Aquí es tardísimo, así que más vale que me preguntéis lo que queráis saber porque tengo que dejaros en cinco minutos, no sea que despierte a alguien.

Hubo un silencio. Y de repente un montón de preguntas al mismo tiempo. Akane volvió a aguantar la risa. Así que, imaginando lo que más les podría interesar, empezó a relatar, ignorando el revoltijo de preguntas de las que no había entendido ni una.

―Pues primero conocí a la madre, que fué la que nos recibió en casa ―suspiró con admiración―. Nicola es un encanto de mujer; simpática, cariñosa y muy atenta. Pero me dió mucha pena cuando empezó a llorar al ver a Ranma.

―Pobrecita... ―murmuró Diana ―¿Hacía cuánto que no le veía?

―No estoy segura... ―respondió con un deje pensativo ―. Creo que la última vez que estuvo aquí un tiempo razonable fué hace un par de años. Por lo que sé, el resto de veces que ha venido sólo ha sido por uno o dos días.

―Yo no sé cómo ésa madre puede soportarlo... ―ésa fué Sarah ―. Solo de pensarlo... ―y de repente se le resquebrajó la voz, sollozando ―. Lo siento, son las hormonas, que me ponen sensible.

Akane abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella reacción. E imaginaba que Diana también se habría sorprendido al otro lado de la línea. Aunque ambas sabían que durante el embarazo de Sarah podían esperar cambios de humor en ella y comportamientos un tanto diferentes, no dejaba de ser sorprendente y un poco...raro.

De hecho, Akane se sentía completamente descolocada. Diana, una romántica empedernida, transformándose en una completa cínica, y Sarah, la eterna cínica, convirtiéndose en una sobre-hormonada bomba de emociones sensiblonas inestables. ¿Qué iba a ser lo próximo? ¿El fin del mundo?

―¿Has conocido al padre? ―dijo Diana, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

―Sí. Estábamos comiendo cuando llegó ―meditó un instante ―Cómo puedo decirlo... ―se pellizcó los labios con la mano libre, pensando en un modo de describirle. Tal vez lo mejor era empezar por ése físico que tanto le había... impactado ―. Vale, escuchad, es como Ken Watanabe pero mejorado y con ojos azules.

―¿¡Perdona? ―chilló Sarah, con otro brusco cambio de humor ―¿Cómo es eso de que es como Ken Watanabe pero mejorado? Eso no existe. Ken Watanabe es EL HOMBRE.

Diana empezó a reírse nerviosamente con un toque de incredulidad. Porque era cierto que las tres siempre habían estado de acuerdo en que, como modelo de hombre japonés, Ken Watanabe era el que más atractivo les parecía con una inmensa diferencia sobre el resto.

―No, perdona ―Akane trató de sonar ofendida ―. EL HOMBRE es MI HOMBRE. Después están todos los demás.

―Tu actor porno no cuenta porque está mezclado ―Akane pudo imaginarse perfectamente el gesto de Sarah al otro lado del teléfono: poniendo los ojos en blanco y abanicando la mano como desechando la idea ―. Pero ya estás haciéndole una foto a ése Ken Watanabe mejorado de ojos azules. Porque si no lo veo, no me lo pienso creer.

―Pues yo sí me lo creo ―murmuró Diana de un modo despreocupado―. Sólo tienes que mirar a Ranma, imaginártelo sin la mezcla occidental que tiene, y ahí tienes un Ken Watanabe mucho más que mejorado.

Si eso se lo hubiese dicho otra persona, Akane se lo hubiera tomado a mal. Sus celos habrían explosionado como una bomba atómica al percibir ese mensaje como una confesión de atracción hacia su pareja y la posibilidad de un "ataque". Pero era Diana, así que sus celos, ni se enteraron.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, en que las tres trataron de imaginar al mismo tiempo el rostro de Ranma sin aquellos restos de su esencia occidental.

―Sí ―dijo Akane. Ella, en cuanto vió a Genma, le encontró un enorme parecido con Ranma a pesar de que su pareja tenía los rasgos orientales poco marcados―. Es exactamente lo que te ha dicho Diana.

―Uhm... ¿Y está muy enamorado de su mujer?

Diana se echó a reír. Sarah como siempre intentado parecer que no tenía remedio.

―Sí, bastante ― Akane sonrió al decirlo, al recordar el modo en que Genma había ablandado la mirada cuando vió a Nicola en la cocina, a punto de llorar. El modo en que la había abrazado, acariciado... ―. Vale que yo no llevo mucho tiempo aquí, pero he visto una conexión increíble entre los dos. Como si se hablasen con la mirada.

Sarah masculló una maldición.

―¡Qué romántico! ―susurró Diana, con sinceridad pero con un pequeño deje hastiado.

―Sí, la verdad es que sí. Lo que pasa es que... ―bajó la voz aún más, cubriéndose la boca y el auricular con la mano, temiendo que alguien más a parte de ellas dos pudiera oírla ―...parece un poco frío. Al menos lo ha sido con Ranma. No sé, me ha parecido un poco raro que después de tanto tiempo sin verse apenas hayan cruzado diez palabras...

―Igual están peleados por algo ―sugirió Sarah ―¿Ranma no te dijo nada?

―No, no me ha dicho nada ―se mordió el labio inferior, como si estuviese rebuscando las palabras adecuadas para decir ―. Por eso me ha extrañado más. Ya sabéis el tipo de relación que tengo con mi familia, pero si me pasase casi dos años sin verles, no me cabe la menor duda de que al menos me abrazarían y me preguntarían sobre qué ha sido de mí en estos dos años. Pero aquí ―carraspeó y bajó aún más la voz ―...frialdad absoluta. Os lo juro, era como si se hubiesen visto el día anterior.

―Tal y como lo estás contando, sí que es raro, sí. Sobre todo si Ranma no te ha dicho nada de que estén enfadados―murmuró Diana.

―Tal vez sea su comportamiento normal con sus hijos. Sabes que algunos japoneses, sobre todo de esa edad, son bastante distantes ―dijo Sarah, no sonando muy convencida.

―Uhm... no sé. Pero he notado una tensión en el ambiente un poco extraña... ―hubo un corto silencio que interrumpió con un suspiro ―. La verdad es que tampoco he estado mucho tiempo con él ―aquello último fué un pensamiento en alto ―. En fin, da igual. Tal vez haya sido una impresión mía. Después del ajetreado recibimiento de Nicola puede que haya encontrado demasiado austero el recibimiento del padre.

―¿Y has conocido al resto de la familia? ―Sarah carraspeó ―¿Al cabronazo del hermano y a la zorra de la ex? ―agregó como quién no quiere la cosa.

―Eso. ¿Has visto a la zorra de la ex?

―No ―contestó Akane, arrodillándose en la cama, como si estuviera cogiendo fuerzas para lo siguiente que iba a decir ―. Pero he visto a su hijo.

Aquello fué como si hubiera dictado una sentencia de muerte. Y el silencio era tan abrumadoramente incómodo que casi podía palparse. Escuchó a Diana contener la respiración y a Sarah carraspeando con dificultad.

―_Vico_ es un niño muy simpático ―dijo Akane, tratando de romper la tensión ― Y... uhm... se parece bastante a su tío... ―confesó con un ápice de inseguridad.

Otro de esos silencios que la ponían histérica.

―¿No decís nada? ―aquello fué un ruego lastimero. Casi un grito desesperado de auxilio.

―Bueno... esto... ―murmuraba Diana ―... a ver... ―suspiró ―¿Ranma está seguro de que no cabe, aunque sea una mínima posibilidad, de que el niño pueda ser suyo?

Cuando Ranma entró en el dormitorio, con una bandeja en equilibrio sobre la mano izquierda y repleta de comida, un rosado _Lambrusco_ y dos copas de champagne, se encontró a una Akane con el rostro serio. Con un gesto preocupado, de rodillas en la cama escuchando atentamente lo que le decían a través del teléfono, y con la mirada perdida sobre el edredón, no era una imagen muy alentadora. Caminó en silencio y muy despacio hasta el escritorio. Con la mano derecha cerró los dos libros abiertos sobre la mesa y los deslizó a un lado para poder dejar la bandeja allí. Cuando se giró, quedando de frente a la cama, Akane le estaba observando con una sonrisilla embustera que trataba de camuflar lo que fuera que había estado sintiendo antes de él llegar al dormitorio, cuando estaba escuchando a su interlocutor a solas.

Ranma se apoyó contra la mesa, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó observándola desde la penumbra, concentrándose en tratar de leer su fingido lenguaje corporal. Akane había vuelto a agachar la mirada y seguía escuchando con suma atención. Él imagino que aquel decaimiento repentino se debía a que, muy probablemente, estaba hablando con su madre o con alguna de sus hermanas, y que alguna de ellas le había hecho algún tipo de comentario para hacerla sentirse culpable por haber viajado a Italia con él. Ranma apretó las mandíbulas y los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Estaba deseando conocer a la familia de Akane personalmente. Quería estudiarles y averiguar por qué la trataban con aquel desdén sin sentido. Y, por un instante, sintió una punzada de odio en su interior, y deseó acercarse a la cama, arrancarle el teléfono de las manos a su _Dama_ y mandar al infierno a quien quiera que fuese quien la estaba arruinando el ánimo de aquella manera.

Pero se sorprendió cuando la escuchó murmurar un calmado y cariñoso "_Vale, chicas. Os llamaré en cuanto pueda. Os quiero mucho._" antes de colgar el teléfono y mirarle fijamente con los ojos brillantes.

―¿Qué pasa, _Dama_? ―preguntó acercándose a la cama y sentándose en el borde ―¿Va todo bien?

Akane frunció los labios antes de contestar.

―Sí, no te preocupes.

Le miró directamente, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Y trató de infundirse seguridad en sí misma. Él no la habría mentido. Si _Vico_ fuera su hijo, se lo habría dicho ¿no? Además, por lo que él le había contado, las cuentas no casaban. El niño no era suyo por mucho que se le pareciese... Y aunque parecía convencida de eso incluso cuando había llevado al niño de la mano, tras hablar con Sarah y Diana, y especialmente después de que Diana le recordara lo que había sucedido con Mike, ya no se sentía tan confiada.

Ranma le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y la observó fijamente, delineando con su mirada el rostro de Akane, denotando preocupación. Y Akane le miraba a él con la duda asomando en sus ojos. Y se decía a sí misma que ellos no eran ni Diana ni Mike. Ellos eran Ranma y Akane y tenían una relación de lo más transparente con un pequeño paréntesis de oscuridad que era el trabajo de él. Pero incluso ahí hubo una cierta transparencia, porque eso ella lo supo desde el principio y él le había contado lo suficiente para hacerse una idea del tipo de trabajo que tenía. Y Ranma nunca le había mentido. Había sido siempre sincero. Había ido siempre de frente con ella; contándole algunas cosas de su trabajo, los problemas que podrían ocasionarles, el tipo de relación que querían tener... Y le había dicho que había mantenido una relación con la que ahora era la esposa de su hermano. Podía simplemente haberlo omitido y no haber dicho nada, y actuar tanto él como la familia como si nunca hubiesen sido pareja, y ella no tenía por qué haberse enterado jamás. Pero él se lo había dicho, se lo había explicado, porque ése era el tipo de relación que tenían; sincera, transparente y mostrándose tal cual eran desde el principio. No trataban de ser quienes no eran para agradar al otro. Entonces... ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose tan insegura? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez la había mentido sobre _Vico_?

La mirada de Ranma se endureció de repente y apartó la mano bruscamente, deteniendo aquella íntima y tranquilizadora caricia sobre su mejilla.

―¿Qué pasa? ―murmuró exigente, irguiendo su postura.

―Nada ―volvió a contestar ella forzando la sonrisa. Trató de acercarse a él, abrazarle, sentirle cerca suyo, para convencerle de que todo estaba bien, pero sobre todo para convencerse ella misma. Pero él se retiró y se levantó.

―No hagas eso ―dijo con el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula tensa y los hombros en tensión. En su voz un resquicio amenazante.

Akane le observó en un gesto que pretendió parecer inocente. No quería estropear las vacaciones. No quería incentivar una pelea, unas dudas... No quería que él sintiera la necesidad de consolarla a cada rato, de hacerla saber constantemente que aquel niño no era su hijo. No quería que él tuviera más preocupaciones de las que ya tenía. Porque si algo sabía Akane es que era él quién necesitaba ese viaje. Ranma necesitaba relajarse y reencontrarse con el escenario que tanto sufrimiento le había causado pero que, a su vez, le había ofrecido toda la felicidad de su vida. Reencontrarse con su familia, con las personas que le habían ayudado a forjar su carácter, su actitud ante la vida, sus ganas de seguir adelante y no rendirse. Que le habían guiado a convertirse en el maravilloso hombre que era...

―¿Que no haga qué? ―preguntó deslizándose sobre el edredón y sentándose en el borde de la cama, mirándole desde abajo.

Ranma se retiró un poco más y, para sorpresa de Akane, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación como una pantera enjaulada ansiando la libertad. Akane sabía que Ranma estaba tenso y preocupado, y que esa tensión y preocupación no iban a relajarse de algún modo hasta que no se reunieran todos, hasta que no enfrentara a su hermano y a Mei. Por eso no le dió más importancia a la que en otro instante hubiese sido una extraña reacción de su pareja. Entonces, él masculló algo en italiano que ella no pudo entender pero que sonó realmente mal, se pasó las manos por el pelo y después volvió a pararse frente a ella, con el gesto más relajado y la voz más suave.

―No me mientas ―se arrodilló en el suelo, para quedar a su altura. Tomó las pequeñas manos femeninas entre la suyas y se las llevó sobre el pecho, sobre el corazón ―. Akane, no me mientas.

Akane suspiró y supo que su rostro reflejó lo que aquel gesto había provocado en ella: culpabilidad por sus dudas respecto a él y vulnerabilidad porque a pesar de tratar de ocultarlo él la descubría. Se dió cuenta de que Ranma, en aquella casa, en aquel dormitorio, se sentía tan descentrado e inseguro como ella. Era allí donde se había refugiado cuando el amor le había golpeado de la forma más traicionera, cruel y dolorosa. Y ahora él, con aquellas dos reacciones inusuales, le demostraba el miedo que sentía porque su relación transparente empezara a empañarse con mentiras.

―Lo siento ―dijo Akane en un susurro, con una sonrisa completamente sincera ―. Es que Diana me ha hablado un poco de como se sentía por lo de Mike y... ―resopló y se removió en la cama, incómoda ―... en fin... ―sus mejillas se sonrosaron y bajó la mirada avergonzada por haber dudado de él ―...me insinuó sobre la posibilidad de que me hubieses mentido sobre Vico y que en realidad fuera tu hijo.

Le escuchó tomar aire, pero antes de que él dijera nada, Akane se soltó de sus manos, le tapó la boca y haciendo acopio de todo su avergonzado valor continuó

―Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que no me mientes. Sé que he sido una imbécil por solo haber dudado un instante de ti. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Ranma. Pero ya sabes que si hay alguien inseguro en este mundo, soy yo ―sonrió, con un toque lastimero. Aquellos preciosos ojos azules le sonrieron con cariño, con amor, con comprensión inmediata ―¿Me perdonas? ―susurró deslizando su mano por la fuerte mandíbula masculina, acariciándole con mimo, como él lo había hecho un instante antes.

―No tengo nada que perdonarte ―colocó las manos sobre el colchón a ambos lados del cuerpo femenino, como si tratara de apresarla, y se inclinó un poco hacia ella ―. Pero no me mientas, Akane. No nos hemos mentido hasta ahora y es algo que me gusta de nosotros.

―Lo sé... ―ella se arrimó hacia él, como si el calor que desprendiera su cuerpo la atrajera como un imán ―. A mi también me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

Él sonrió. Sonrió de verdad. No una de esas sonrisas condescendientes, ni que tratan de complacer. Era una sonrisa sincera de feliz entendimiento. De orgullo. El mismo tipo de sonrisa que se estaba formando en los jugosos, mullidos y brillantes labios de Akane, mientras instintivamente sus cuerpos seguían acercándose.

―No quiero que me vuelvan a engañar. No quiero que me escondas nada ―sus manos se deslizaron por los delgados y delicados brazos femeninos, subiendo hasta dibujar sus hombros y tomándola del cuello con un toque posesivo. La atrajo hasta él, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron y ambos cerraron los ojos en la intimidad de aquel solitario y oscuro dormitorio ―. Si tienes dudas, pregunta, Akane ―la besó, con ternura, casi con timidez ―. Nunca, jamás, me escondas nada sobre cómo te sientes. Sobre cómo sientes lo que hay entre nosotros.

Había súplica en aquel susurro. Se separó de ella, abrió sus ojos y la miró fijamente, con reverencia, enamorado, y esperó hasta que ella abrió los suyos para confesar

―Esto es lo más valioso que tengo en la vida. ERES lo más valioso que tengo en la vida. Y no quiero perderte por nada del mundo. Y haré lo que sea para conservarte ―la besó en la frente y se alejó otra vez, sentándose sobre sus talones, retirando el toque de sus manos de aquella mujer que le tenía a sus pies ―. Y si tengo que someterme a un tercer grado cada mes, lo haré, si eso hace que no te sientas insegura, que no dudes de nosotros... que no dudes de mí.

¿Y qué puede decir una mujer cuando un hombre le hace una confesión así? ¿Qué hacer cuando un hombre te dice que eres lo más valioso que tiene en la vida?

Akane sintió un nudo en la garganta y por un momento quiso llorar. Llorar de alegría, de agradecimiento a quien fuera que estuviese allí arriba, si es que había alguien, por haber puesto en su camino a un hombre capaz de confesarle algo así sin titubear, sin un ademán exagerado o forzado, sin miedo a decir lo que siente y de expresarlo del modo en que lo siente, mirándola además fijamente a los ojos para reafirmar su confesión a través del espejo del alma. Pero también quiso llorar de pena, por saber que podía perderle, por miedo a que todo terminase...

Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a escocer, amenazando con liberar la tensión. Y de repente los nervios la hicieron reír de ése modo inoportuno y tontuelo que tienen los nervios de estropear en ocasiones los momentos más íntimos. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, mientras luchaba consigo misma para parar de reír y para evitar llorar. Sintió como él se acercaba un poco más y como sus manos se posaban en sus caderas, acariciándolas con intención de tranquilizarla.

―Lo siento ―se apresuró a murmurar, respirando con fuerza por la nariz, alejando las manos del rostro para evitar mirarle fijamente y elevando su vista al cielo.

Al verla reaccionar de ése modo, por un instante se arrepintió del momento que había escogido para decirle aquello... pero es que había sido imposible parar ésas palabras. Verla dudar de él y mentirle por ocultárselo, le había dolido. Si eso hubiese ocurrido en otra parte del mundo tal vez lo hubiese pasado por alto. Sabía cómo era Akane, y sabía que la pequeña mentira había sido dicha porque ella trataba de protegerlo a él, porque no quería preocuparle.

También sabía que ella pensaba que él sentiría la necesidad de compensarla mientras estuvieran en Florencia y la sombra de su ex-pareja flotara entre ellos. Y tal vez tenía razón. Pero, aunque no se hubiera dado aquello, él se hubiera esmerado en cuidarla y mimarla. Al fin y al cabo era lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba con ella y allí, con la situación vivida con Mei y _Aleiandro_ en el pasado y sabiendo que no iban a poder escabullirse de enfrentarlos, iba a hacerlo de todos modos porque era su propia necesidad el que le decía que tenía que hacerlo para protegerla.

Sí, era su maldito instinto de protección. No podía controlarlo. Desde siempre había sentido un instinto de sobreprotección casi obsesivo con todos los que quería. El instinto había estado allí incluso para los que no le eran nada. Precisamente por eso se metió a trabajar donde se había metido... Así que ¿Cómo no iba a serlo con ella si era lo más preciado que tenía en la vida? Enfrentar a Mei y a _Aleiandro_ él solo, le daba exactamente igual. Tal vez no se hubiera enfrentado tan pronto, aunque tarde o temprano lo tendría que haber hecho, pero verla sufrir a ella por eso le arrancaba un trozo de vida.

Y en lo referente a Akane, en todos los aspectos de la vida que estaban compartiendo, a él podían machacarle de cualquier forma, pero ella era sagrada e intocable. Y como le prometió aquella noche, en susurros, mientras dormía entre sus brazos; mataría por ella y moriría por ella. Si alguien la hacía daño, del modo en que fuese, pagaría las consecuencias. Y para él, era así de sencillo.

La miraba fijamente, observando el modo en que trataba de aliviar el instante de emociones encontradas. Si había algo que la emocionaba, era escucharle decir que la quería, de cualquier forma más compleja que el simple "te quiero", porque aquél era el punto débil de su _Dama_. Porque sabía que, a pesar de que era una mujer de carácter fuerte, independiente y segura de sí misma en la mayoría de los aspectos de su vida, era también una mujer especialmente sensible que sabía esconderse muy bien para protegerse de los demás. Pero si había algo con lo que se hundía era en el instante en que alguien que ella quería, le confesaba que también la quería a ella de un modo más profundo... porque si de algo estaba necesitada era de recibir cariño y amor y de que se lo demostraran. Y el mayor pesar que tenía Ranma, era el de no poder pasar todo el tiempo que quería junto a ella para ofrecerle y demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella...

―Lo siento ―volvió a repetir, mirándole ahora, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisilla nerviosa de disculpa ―. Es que cuando me dices esas cosas... me quedo sin saber qué decirte y me da rabia...

Él la contemplaba con admiración, mientras seguía acariciándole las caderas y las piernas, continuando con aquel tímido masaje que pretendía relajarla y tranquilizarla. Ella le detuvo cuando sus manos estuvieron sobre sus muslos, y entrelazó sus finos dedos con los suyos.

―Se supone que la escritora soy yo... ―murmuró con voz suave y con un deje intimista ―...pero el que susurra poesía eres siempre tú...

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio hasta que él volvió a acariciarle la mejilla y sonrió con ambigüedad.

―¿Quieres poesía, eh? ―preguntó con picardía. Ella sonrió, apretó los dedos entre los suyos y elevó los hombros fingiendo que le daba igual ―. Bueno, pues déjame pensar un poco, a ver si me acuerdo de algo ―besó sus manos entrelazadas, la soltó y se levantó a por la bandeja que había traído ―Vamos a comer ―se sentó en la cama y dejó la bandeja entre medias de los dos ―. Luego me gustaría llevarte a pasear por el centro.

―¿No es un poco tarde? ―preguntó Akane más tranquila y agradecida porque él hubiera desviado la conversación, observando con curiosidad lo que había en la bandeja. Queso de soja, embutido y una gran variedad de frutas. Un Lambrusco frío, a juzgar por las gotitas que resbalaban por la botella y dos finísimas copas de champagne.

―No hay nada mejor que ver Florencia de noche ― Ranma cogió la botella y sirvió la bebida en ambas copas hasta la mitad―. No hay apenas gente y puedes ver todo con más calma. Y créeme, hay un par de cosas que quiero enseñarte que impresionan mucho más si la primera vez las ves de noche.

Akane cogió una manzana de una forma casi perfecta, roja y brillante, y que desprendía un dulce aroma que le hacía la boca agua pero, cuando le escuchó decir aquello, le observó un segundo con curiosidad. Él la sonrío de aquella forma despreocupada con un brillo pícaro en los ojos, cogiendo otra manzana y dejándose caer hacia atrás en la cama.

―Entonces, vamos ―mordisqueó la fruta y le imitó, cogiendo previamente la copa de _Lambrusco,_ y tumbándose a su lado, sonriendo.

Habían bajado las escaleras aguantando la risa nerviosa como dos niños pequeños haciendo una travesura. Cuando Akane cruzó de puntillas el umbral de la robusta puerta de madera de entrada saliendo en mitad de la calle, y un ligero viento fresco y húmedo removió su cabello, dejó que la risa escapase fluida sin llegar a ser escandalosa. Sintiéndose liberada, feliz y decididamente traviesa, estiró los brazos en cruz dando una vuelta sobre sí misma deteniéndose justo de cara a la casa, para observarle con lo que pretendía ser una mirada sugerente que expresara lo bien que se sentía, mientras él cerraba la puerta con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Cuando la impresionante hoja de madera se atrancó, Ranma exageró un suspiro de alivio, haciéndola reír otra vez, y cerró la puerta con llave. Cuando estaba dando el último giro, sintió como ella le abrazaba por la espalda y suspiraba con placer. No pudo evitar que sus labios sonrieran y que sus manos atraparan las de ella, que rodeaban su cintura. Siguiendo con el juego que habían empezado en el dormitorio, se dejó apoyar contra la puerta, como si no pudiera controlar muy bien su equilibrio.

―Te estás aficionando al _Lambrusco_ ―susurró con la voz un tanto quebrada, girándose entre los brazos femeninos y atrayéndola hacia él, cargando sus pesos contra la puerta. Sostuvo entre sus manos aquel rostro precioso, sonrosado y sonriente, que le tenía hechizado ―¿Estás bien?

―No es el _Lambrusco_ lo que me tiene así ―murmuró restregándose contra él, provocándole. Ahora fué el turno de ella de sostener el rostro masculino entre sus manos, con ímpetu, con un deje posesivo ―. Es lo feliz que soy contigo lo que me emborracha... de ganas de vivir ―y le atrajo hacia ella para besarle.

Y se enredaron en un beso profundo, un beso en el que ambos lucharon por saborear el amargo dulzor del espumoso _Lambrusco_ y el aroma a frutas en la lengua del otro, por devorar al otro con la boca. Akane entrelazó sus manos tras el cuello de él, y tiró con fuerza para acercarle aún más a ella mientras su cuerpo seguía buscando el mayor contacto con aquel hombre poderoso y caliente. Y Ranma, al borde de perder la conciencia de donde estaban, deslizó sus manos hasta posarlas sobre aquel redondeado y bien formado trasero y la levantó hasta que sus pelvis se tocaron, forzándola a enredar sus piernas en sus caderas para sostenerse. Akane gimoteó cuando sintió la excitación de su pareja empujando ansiosa contra ella y volvió a hacerlo cuando sintió las manos masculinas arrastrándose por su espalda, tomándola del pelo y obligándola a separar sus bocas mientras giraba sobre sí mismo y la empujaba a ella contra la puerta.

Cuando él hablo, Akane notó que su voz sonaba particularmente grave, ronca, casi distante y acentuada, y sus ojos azules brillaban con una intensidad en la que se entremezclaba la lujuria, el amor y una pizca de aquella agresividad, aquel salvajismo contenidos que le provocaba un escalofrío de excitante temor.

―Hoy no era el día en que tenía pensado hacer unas cuantas cosas contigo en un callejón de la _Toscana_ ―murmuró sobre sus labios, frotando sus caderas contra las de ella, mirándola con un deseo voraz y casi desequilibrado.

Akane gimoteó y se estiro como una gata sinuosa contra la puerta, empujando su entrepierna con la tentadora erección.

―Joder... ―masculló él con la mandíbula apretada. La sujetó de nuevo por el pelo y la obligó a encararle ―. Si era esto lo que querías ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho arriba?

―Porque quiero pasear... ―susurró sumisa, acariciándole los hombros, tratando de relajarle ―. Además, yo solo quería besarte un momento, antes de irnos. Has sido tú el que se ha acelerado.

Él suspiró casi con dolor, apoyando su frente contra la puerta, mascullando algo que Akane no entendió, pero que no sonó demasiado bien.

―Bien, de acuerdo ―dijo frustrado ―. Suéltame y nos vamos ―murmuró quitándole las manos de encima. Pero casi fué peor hacerlo así, porque ella se vió obligada a resbalarse por su cuerpo, restregándose por completo, para evitar caerse o golpearse contra la puerta. La escuchó reírse por lo bajo y él masculló otra de esas intensas maldiciones ―. Te vas a enterar a la vuelta... ―amenazó, cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella para caminar por medio de la calle.

―Me gustan tus amenazas... ―le provocó de nuevo, pegándose a su costado. Él no tardo ni un segundo en rodearla los hombros y darle un pequeño apretón, como si tuviera que cerciorarse de que estaba bien sujeta, bien pegada a él. A Akane le encantaba que él necesitase sentirla cerca y que necesitase comprobar si podía estar aún más cerca con aquellos pequeños apretones. Mirando los adoquines grisáceos que conformaban la calle, bañados por la luz amarillenta de las farolas, Akane no pudo resistirse a continuar su provocación ―... sobre todo cuando las cumples.

―Entonces ésta te va a encantar... ―murmuró despreocupado, mirando hacia al frente. Porque sabía que si la miraba a ella, la iba a coger en brazos y se la iba a llevar hasta su casa, concretamente al dormitorio, y la encerraría allí por unas cuantas horas hasta que se le pasaran las ganas de provocarle. Hasta que le suplicase que parase.

Akane observaba las calles con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de no perder ni un solo detalle del encanto nocturno _fiorentino_. Dejándose guiar de la mano por Ranma, sin mirar al suelo, iba caminando lentamente serpenteando por las callejuelas. Contemplaba los edificios, las puertas de madera de doble hoja de entrada a las casas, las ventanas de donde pendían algunas enredaderas, los porteros automáticos de ese color dorado brillante con aquellos botones redondos y rudimentarios, los escaparates de los pequeños negocios, los letreros de publicidad verticales que según por qué lado de la calle entrases se veían las letras del derecho o del revés, las luces anaranjadas de las farolas que colgaban de las paredes y el modo en que vertía sombras sobre los edificios y el suelo empedrado. Y algo que llamó tremendamente su atención, y que le costó a Ranma más de una parada en mitad de la calle, fueron las pinturas dibujadas, como si de lienzos valiosísimos se tratasen, en algunas esquinas de los edificios y sobre algunos portales de las casas.

Y precisamente una de aquellas pinturas estaba observando en esos instantes con inmensa curiosidad. Sintió cómo Ranma se pegaba a su lado y, tal vez resignado, contemplaba también el fresco sobre la pared.

―¿Qué significa? ―preguntó Akane, dejando por un segundo de observar el cuadro para contemplar el perfil de su pareja.

―Se pintaban imágenes de La Vírgen y Jesucrito sobre algunas entradas de las casas porque se creía que ofrecían protección ―dijo con tono neutro, clavando su mirada en ella ―. Hoy en día la mayoría se conserva por tradición y porque son un atractivo más para la ciudad.

Akane le sonrió y volvió a observar el delicado fresco de La Vírgen.

―Parece ser que eso se hace en todas las culturas... ―murmuró más para sí misma que con intención de que él le rebatiese.

―Eso parece ―dijo con un susurro pensativo. Durante unos segundos la observó contemplar el fresco, como si fuese la mayor obra de arte que jamás hubiese visto. Estaba deseando llevarla a ver las grandes obras de arte, para contemplar aquel rostro dulce gesticular lleno de sorpresa, de admiración, de extrañeza... ver el arco-iris de emociones que se dejaban entrever en su preciosa carita. Y estaban a dos calles de que presenciara una ―Venga, vamos _Dama_ ―Ranma la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella calle abajo con un poco de impaciencia.

―¿Dónde vamos? ―con una sonrisa juguetona corrió un poco para cogerle el paso, sujetándose con sus dos manos a la de él, como si fuera una niña pequeña que no mantuviese aún demasiado bien el equilibrio y necesitase un agarre extra ―¿Por qué tanta prisa?

―Porque es tarde y pronto dejarán media ciudad a oscuras ―murmuró tratando de evitar que su voz reverberara en medio de la noche.

―Pues vamos a casa y volvemos mañana ―sugirió a su lado volviendo a perder la vista entre los edificios.

―Quiero que lo veas hoy.

―Pero ¿Dónde va...?

Y fué incapaz de terminar la frase. Se quedó parada en el sitio como si de repente se hubiera transformado en una pesada estatua de granito, y su boca se quedó abierta en una perfecta O mayúscula rebosante de asombro. Ni siquiera se había podido imaginar con lo que iban a tropezar al, literalmente, girar en la esquina. Ni siquiera había visto un atisbo de ello. Simplemente apareció allí, majestuoso, brillante y enorme, delante de ella. El impresionante, maravilloso y reluciente_ Duomo_ de _Santa Maria dei Fiore _levantado entre las casitas bajas de color dorado y casi asfixiado por la falta de espacio en mitad de una "pequeña" plaza.

Akane era incapaz de moverse del sitio. Se sentía completamente abrumada. Una inesperada oleada de emoción nació en su interior y consiguió que sus ojos de repente escocieran por la alegría de ver ésa maravilla frente a sí, haciendo además que su respiración se entrecortara. Quiso llorar al verlo. Sentía la necesidad de dejar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos y corrieran por sus mejillas libremente, desatando el almizcle de emociones atoradas, sorprendidas y excitadas, agradecidas, impactadas y sinceramente felices por poder presenciar aquella obra tan espectacular. Su mirada recorrió de arriba abajo aquella majestuosa e imponente construcción que resultaba ser mucho más alta de lo que había imaginado. Sus pupilas se embebieron de aquel resplandeciente mármol blanco con el que estaba construido en su mayoría, sorprendiéndose de la pureza y la luminosidad que transmitía, mientras trataba de abarcar toda la grandeza de aquel robusto, macizo y pesado edificio de una sola mirada. Pero resultaba imposible apreciar de un solo vistazo toda la envergadura de la altísima torre, el campanile, del baptisterio y de la catedral. Con la garganta compungida, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, buscó a su pareja con los ojos brillantes y aún abiertos sobremanera. Él la estaba observando con una tierna sonrisa y una mirada cargada de devoción.

Para ver las emociones vivas en su rostro. Por eso, para ver aquella carita expresando con transparencia, con una nitidez inocente y casi ingenua todas las emociones que se removían en su interior, la había llevado callejeando. Para que no pudiera ver ni siquiera la parte superior de la torre y encontrase el _Duomo_ de golpe e inesperadamente. Porque él también necesitaba aquello. Necesitaba ver reflejado en ella, la mujer a la que amaba, todas las cualidades positivas del ser humano. Necesitaba ver luz en su mundo de oscuridad.

―Venga ―dijo él, tirando de ella con sus manos entrelazadas ―. Vamos más cerca, que no muerde.

―¡Es impresionante! ―consiguió susurrar mientras se dejaba llevar por él otra vez. Su cabeza llevada hacia atrás con la vista fija en lo más alto de la torre tan inmaculadamente blanca... ―. Impresionante...

―Lo sé. Vamos a ver las puertas del baptisterio ―dijo guiándola hasta allí ―. Por el día va a ser difícil que puedas acercarte tanto a ellas.

―¡Espera un momento! ―chilló en susurros, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para frenar el avance y continuando con la vista en la torre ―. Déjame mirarlo un poco más... ―susurró extasiada, tratando de que sus pupilas captaran todos los detalles posibles.

―Si lo vas a seguir viendo ―en su voz vibró la risa ―. Solo vamos ahí detrás. Y desde allí se sigue viendo el _Campanile_ ―dió un pequeño tirón de su mano y después otro más, y entonces ella le miró fijamente con una pizca de picardía.

Akane le apretó la mano y se acercó despacio, hasta que sus cuerpos se encontraron. Le abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, apoyando la mejilla en su pecho, sintiendo su calor, escuchando el latir de su corazón en su oído, el ritmo de su respiración. Él la rodeó con sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda con sus manos abiertas, como si necesitara, como si quisiera abarcarla a toda ella solo con sus manos. Akane sintió cómo le besaba el cabello y como su mejilla reposó en su cabeza. Y entonces empezaron a mecerse, despacio, lentamente, suavemente, arrullándose. Unos segundos tan solo, bajo la sombra imaginaria de aquella torre imponente que parecía brillar con luz propia.

Cuando Akane escuchó sus corazones acompasados, movió su rostro, apoyando la barbilla en su pecho, observándole desde abajo con una mirada soñolienta, llena de felicidad y del más sencillo de los placeres. Las manos de él se desplazaron por su cuerpo, con una suavidad desmedida, hasta acunar su rostro y acariciar sus mejillas ligeramente frías. Su mirada azulina jaspeada por la oscuridad, se apreciaba blanda, suave y líquida. Absolutamente tranquilo, feliz. Allí no había preocupaciones, no existía nada más que ellos dos.

―¿No te gustaría detener el tiempo? ―susurró ella con voz suave ―¿Justo aquí y ahora?

―¿Y quedarnos aquí, para siempre? ―su voz ronca y profunda. Su mano izquierda se escurrió hasta sostenerla por la curva de su espalda, sujetándola firmemente contra él.

―Sí. Sin obligaciones, sin preocupaciones, sin riesgos... ―su mirada se tornó significativa cuando pronunció las últimas palabras ―. Solo tú y yo.

Aunque sabía que ella no le estaba echando nada en cara, no pudo evitar sentir como la culpabilidad le pellizcaba en el corazón. Ella no había dicho aquello por su propia satisfacción, por su comodidad. Lo que más le remordía la conciencia, es que ella lo había dicho por él. Porque ella le conocía y sabía que él necesitaba alejarse de las preocupaciones, evitar los riesgos. Akane ni siquiera pensaba en el peligro que corría estando a su lado. Para ella siempre era él lo primero. Su _Dama_ le amaba así, desinteresadamente, ofreciéndosele por completo. Demostrándole a cada instante que él estaba por delante de sus necesidades, de su bienestar, que prefería renunciar a lo que fuera necesario con tal de que él fuera feliz. Y era así el modo en que él quería amarla. Pero aún no podía. Aún cargaba un lastre demasiado pesado como para dejarse llevar por completo por lo que sentía, dejarse arrastrar por ella y amarla de ese modo desinteresado y cegador, ofreciéndose por completo. Aún no podía permitirse el lujo de amarla libremente, porque eso la pondría en mayor peligro. Tenía cosas que resolver con su trabajo. Y cuando lo hiciera, sólo entonces podría entregarse por completo en todo instante que compartieran juntos, estuvieran donde estuvieran, fueran donde fueran. Y Ranma no pudo evitar sentirse más culpable. La atrajo contra su cuerpo, enterrándola entre sus brazos con ansia. Tragó pesadamente el nudo de rabia, de impotencia y de necesidad que se le había formado en la garganta. No la merecía. No la merecía. No en ése momento. Ojalá pudiera borrar las huellas que había dejado en el mundo. Ojalá pudiera ser un hombre normal. Y sí, ojalá pudiera detener el tiempo y ser solo ellos dos...

―Ojalá... ― murmuró besando su cabeza. Acarició de nuevo las níveas mejillas con sus manos y le ofreció una sonrisa suave que trató de camuflar su malestar. Ella volvió a sonreírle. Adoraba verla sonreír, verla feliz ―. Vamos _Dama_ ― Besó sus manos, como si fuera una princesa a quién rindiese pleitesía, antes de rodearla por los hombros y comenzar a caminar ―, ven conmigo.

Rodearon el Baptisterio lentamente, deteniéndose frente a la primera de las cuatro hermosísimas puertas de relieves moldeados en bronce, iluminada por un potente foco al otro lado de la plaza. Akane abrió mucho los ojos al contemplar el primer panel, que relucía como finísimo oro a la luz del sol. Suspiró extasiada mientras observaba con detenimiento las figuras humanas que sobresalían componiendo el marco de las escenas representadas en los diez cuadrantes de la puerta. Se quedó sin aire cuando se percató del detalle tan minucioso con el que habían sido tallados los paisajes que se apreciaban en cada una de las escenas, de los árboles contorneados en el relieve con una delicadeza tan finísima y elegante que parecían ser mecidos por el viento al contemplarlos. Se embebió maravillada del modo en que el bronce había sido contorsionado y retorcido para recrear las rocosas montañas y los pliegues en las ropas de las personas representadas en primer plano. Cuando sus pupilas terminaron de recorrer la puerta, se retiró un poco para contemplarla de lejos. Volvió a recorrer de nuevo cada cuadrante con la mirada, como si esperara encontrar así algún detalle que se hubiera escapado al haber estado tan cerca. Un instante después continuaron caminando y terminaron de rodear el octogonal Baptisterio de mármol.

―Pero ¡Cómo podéis tener éstas maravillas aquí! ―susurró retóricamente más que impresionada, agarrada del brazo de él, yendo ahora hacia el enorme _Campanile_ y la bella fachada de la Basílica. ―¿Podemos venir mañana otra vez para verlo de día?―preguntó sin apartar la mirada de lo más alto de la torre.

―Vendremos siempre que quieras, _Dama_ ―en su voz, un deje de sonrisa, un trasfondo satisfecho. La besó en la cabeza y la apretó contra sí, acunando la sencillez y la inocencia que ella desprendía ―. Sabía que te gustaría.

―¿Cómo no va a gustarme? ―dijo casi ofendida ―¿Tú te has fijado bien en lo que tenéis aquí? ¡Es impresionante!

Se detuvieron unos instantes frente a la fachada de la Basílica y, para sorpresa de Akane, Ranma comenzó a describirle lo que ambos contemplaban como si de un maestro en arquitectura y bellas artes se tratara. Remarcó algunos detalles y particularidades de la construcción, utilizando lenguaje descriptivo, sumamente gráfico y empleando algunos tecnicismos arquitectónicos que se apresuraba a aclarar cuando era necesario. Mientras bordeaban el _Campanile, _con dirección a rodear la Basílica_, _le explicó la historia de la construcción. Así supo que la obra para levantar todo aquella hermosísima monstruosidad comenzó en el año 1296 y finalizó en el 1418 con un periodo de treinta años de paralización de su construcción; que se levantó en el lugar en el que se encontraba otra basílica en ruinas; que quién ideó la obra fué _Arnolfo di Lapo_, quién más tarde fué sucedido por _Giotto_ y éste a su vez fué asistido por _Andrea Pisano_, quién se vería suplido más tarde por _Francesco Talenti_. Y así un largo etcétera de arquitectos y constructores que fueron tomando el relevo uno tras otro hasta que se cosntruyó la maravillosa cúpula de _Brunelleschi_, con algunos incidentes de por miedo y con el uso de una grúa construida especialmente para ello por _Leonardo DaVinci_. Finalmente, el _Duomo _fué concluido de la mano de _Verrocchio_, casi doscientos años después de que se pusiera la primera piedra.

Y Akane atendía a todas aquellas explicaciones con muchísimo interés. Disfrutando enormemente de poder oírle hablar con profunda admiración y entusiasmo y percatándose de que el acento italiano comenzaba a fluir lentamente, otorgando una particular y cadente musicalidad al japonés susurrado.

Cuando terminaron su paseo abrazados, habiendo rodeado por completo la Basílica y la _Piazza del Duomo_, Akane le pidió casi haciendo pucheros que se sentaran en uno de los bancos de piedra gris que había hacia un lado de la plaza y que quedaba casi en frente de la calle por la que habían llegado. Desde aquel asiento podía contemplarse el Baptisterio, el Campanile en toda su grandiosidad y parte de la fachada principal de la Basílica, y podían admirar el conjunto prácticamente al completo.

Ranma se sentó a la izquierda de ella, tomando sus pequeñas y finas manos entre las suyas. Y mientras Akane perdía la mirada una vez más entre el mármol pulcramente blanco de Carrara, el verde jaspeado de Prato y el rojizo de Siena, él se dedicó a perder la suya en el perfil femenino, absorbiendo en su memoria cada línea, cada rasgo, cada sutil movimiento, y el modo en que las emociones que ella sentía se reflejaban en su rostro con nítida transparencia. Hasta que su Dama suspiró y él salió de aquella ensoñación.

―¿Has tenido suficiente? ―le preguntó con un tono divertido.

Akane giró su rostro y le observó con una sonrisa.

―No. Pero sé que me quieres llevar a algún otro sitio así que... ―se levantó de un salto, colocándose frente a él y llevando sus manos a la espalda, como una niña ansiosa por recibir un regalo ― ¡Vamonos!

Volvieron a pasear por entre las calles, agarrados de la mano, hasta que desembocaron en el paseo que bordeaba el río _Arno_ y justo frente al _Ponte Vecchio_. Akane abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida al ver como a los laterales del puente se podían ver enormes baúles de madera.

―¿Y esto, qué son? ―preguntó soltándose de él, sin dejarle contestar a su pregunta, y acercándose a uno de los laterales frente a uno de los baúles, leyendo en alto y muy lentamente el letrero de madera que había encima ―_Orificeria_ ―Su acento, cerrado, la hizo evitar pronunciar la r y sustituirla por una l, cambiar la c por una z fuerte más bien parecida a una ts, y colocar el golpe de voz en la a, alargando demasiado la palabra, quedando realmente algo así como Olifitseliaaa.

Ranma sonrió ante el modo en que ella había pronunciado las palabras. Aquel acento le pareció sumamente tierno y encantador.

―_Orificeria_ ―pronunció él, despacio volcando en su tono la intención de que ella repitiera la palabra del modo correcto.

Dos golpes de voz; en la primera o y en la última i, siendo la c fuerte, parecida a una ch aunque un poco más suave.

―Olifitseliia ―imitó ella lo mejor que pudo, después de haberle mirado fijamente los labios y de escucharle con suma atención. Le miró esperanzada, esperando haberlo hecho bien.

Él volvió a sonreírla otra vez de aquel modo divertido pero que contenía una gran carga de ternura, de cariño y de enamoramiento absoluto. Se acercó hasta ella rodeándole la cintura con las manos y arrimándola a su cuerpo. Sus labios quedaban así muy cerca de aquellos ojos grandes y rasgados que parecían color chocolate en la penumbra de la noche.

―Para pronunciar la r; tienes que colocar la lengua doblada hacia atrás contra el paladar superior y echar aire sin dejar de hacer fuerza hacia arriba. _Orificeria _―pronunció, exagerando los sonidos ―. Inténtalo.

Akane empezó a hacer gestos con la boca cerrada, tratando de colocar la lengua del modo en que él le había dicho. Tras unos segundos, repitió la palabra.

―Orifitseliia ―hizo un mohín y la repitió de nuevo antes de que Ranma le dijese nada ―. Orifitseliia ―Frunció el ceño y lo intentó por lo bajo varias veces, mirando al suelo. No entendía por qué no podía pronunciar la segunda r.

Siguió haciendo varios intentos, pero cada vez se sentía más frustrada por no poder retener y producir el sonido para la segunda vez que tenía que hacerlo.

―Cabezota ―murmuró él con un deje cantarín y mirando al cielo cuando se percató de que Akane empezaba a agobiarse. Ella levantó la cabeza de golpe y le fulminó con la mirada ―. Lo haces muy bien, _Dama_ ―dijo sinceramente, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos para que no le evitara. Sabía que Akane odiaba "fracasar", aunque fuese en una cosa tan comprensible como aquello ―. No vas a conseguir pronunciarlo perfectamente la primera vez que lo intentas. Es un sonido que nunca en tu vida has hecho.

―Ya lo sé ―confesó en un susurro ―...pero me puede el orgullo ―elevó los hombros, como si quisiera quitarse un peso molesto de encima ―. Bueno ―le cogió de la mano y ahora fué ella quién tiró de él, caminando por el puente ―¿Y qué significa... ésa palabreja con la condenada...letra impronunciable?

―Joyería. Todos los cierres en forma de baúl que vas a ver en el puente son joyerías.

―¡Qué original! ―exclamó llegando hasta la mitad del _Ponte Vecchio_, donde los baúles hacían un paréntesis de vacío que formaba una ventana imaginaria, permitiendo así las vistas al río.

―Ven, vamos a sentarnos aquí un rato ―dijo él, tirando de ella hacia el otro lado del puente. Fué hacia uno de los extremos de aquella ventana, con intención de sentarse en la barandilla de piedra, pero cuando fué a subirse de un salto, Akane tiró de su brazo impidiéndoselo. Cuando la miró, extrañado por aquella reacción, estaba pálida ―¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó preocupado.

Akane hizo un amago de asomarse al río desde el muro de piedra, pero estaba al menos a tres metros de la pared.

―¿_Dama_? ―insistió, cuando ella no contestaba.

―Es que... ―susurró, mordiéndose los labios ―. Me da un poco de miedo ―reconoció entre dientes ―. Está muy oscuro y no veo a cuánta altura estamos del río... y... y... ―Hizo el amago de asomarse, pero se retiró aún más. Le miró fijamente, con los ojos vidriosos, apretando aún más los labios, como si estuviera a punto de llorar... pero de rabia. Contuvo el aire, un segundo tan solo, y soltó de golpe―. No sé nadar.

Ranma se sorprendió. Pero no por el hecho de que ella no supiera nadar, algo que aunque pudiera parecer extraño era mucho más común de lo que la gente pensaba, sino por el hecho de que él no supiera esa información. En un gesto casi mecánico, movido más por la inercia de lo que haría en su trabajo con una situación así, que porque hubiese pensado detenidamente en hacerlo, se asomó por la barandilla de piedra y calculó la distancia a la que estaban del río.

―Creo que estaremos entre unos diez y quince metros sobre el agua ―susurró en alto. Se dió la vuelta y la encaró apoyándose contra el muro y cruzándose de brazos.

Durante unos segundos estudió su lenguaje corporal. Estaba tensa, pero no tanto como debería estar si estuviera realmente aterrorizada por la idea de caerse al río sin saber nadar. Eso le agradó, porque demostraba que confiaba tanto en él que estaba dispuesta a acercarse a pesar del miedo. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Eran sobre todo ésas cosas pequeñas, casi inapreciables, cosas que ella hacía inconscientemente pero que significaban tanto, que decían tanto sobre su relación, lo que le hacían derretirse por ella.

―Akane, ven aquí ―pidió con suavidad, con la voz repleta de cariño.

―¿No?

―Sí. Ven aquí ―le tendió la mano, moviendo los dedos, apremiándola a que fuera hasta él ―. Acércate. Solo nos vamos a quedar aquí apoyados.

―¿Seguro?

―Seguro... ―pero qué cabezota que era cuando quería.

Fué dando pasitos cortos hasta quedar cerca de él. Pero antes de cogerle de la mano, volvió a hacer ése amago con el cuerpo de asomarse. Si sólo se fijaba en lo que quedaba más cerca del puente, el agua se veía completamente negra, como si estuvieran suspendidos en la nada, lo que le daba auténtico pánico. Pero levantó la mirada y observó el agua más allá, donde los edificios iluminados y las luces de los paseos que rodeaban el río por ambos lados se reflejaban dando la sensación de menos profundidad. Le cogió la mano, sin mirarle, porque sus pupilas estaban pendientes del horizonte del río, tratando así de ayudarse a hacerse a la idea de que no iba a caerse. Pero entonces, sintió que caía hacia delante.

Ranma dió un tirón de ella, la cogió en brazos y la sentó sobre la barandilla de piedra, de espaldas al río. Akane chilló, pataleó, se sujetó a sus hombros con toda la fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo clavándole las uñas y escondió su rostro en su cuello, con la respiración acelerada. Aquel modo de agarrarse le recordaba a la forma en que se había sujetado a él aquella noche en el Four Seasons... si no fuera por lo que era...

Estaba tan asustada que no podía pronunciar palabra. Ni siquiera podía dejar escapar el tremendo insulto que quería espetarle con toda la rabia y el terror del mundo y que involucraba a la pobre Nicola que nada tenía que ver allí.

―Tranquila. Te tengo ―murmuró suavemente en su oído, acariciándole la espalda ―. No voy a dejar que te caigas, _Dama_. Intenta calmarte.

―¿¡Calmarme? ―consiguió chillar en un susurro, afianzando su agarre aún más contra él rodeándole la cintura con las piernas ―¡Me habías dicho que solo nos íbamos a apoyar aquí! ―su voz ligeramente quebrada por el miedo ―¡Me has mentido!

―Lo siento, Dama ―y fué sincero. Sentía hacerle aquello y verla sufrir, pero era necesario ―. No puedes huir de tus miedos ―intentó separarse lo suficiente para poder mirarla a la cara y explicarse, pero ella se agarró más fuerte de él, apretándose tanto que parecía que iba a fundirse con su cuerpo.

―Yo puedo huir de lo que me dé la gana ―dijo enfadada contra su cuello.

―Conmigo no ―su voz cargada de determinación ―. Vamos a quedarnos aquí, hasta que consigas relajarte y te des cuenta de que no pasa nada por sentarnos en el muro. Y de que nunca dejaría que te cayeras.

―Ya sé que tú no me dejarías caer ―eso los dos los sabían. Pero cuando estaba nerviosa le molestaba sobremanera señalar lo evidente ―. Pero puedes estar mirando para otro lado cuando yo me caiga. Y nos podemos caer los dos...

―Si diera la mala suerte de que te cayeras tú sola, sabes que me tiraría detrás de ti y te sacaría del agua. Y si nos cayésemos los dos juntos... no sé por qué te preocupas. Sería tu flotador.

―¿Mi flotador? ―Akane no pudo evitar imaginarse un flotador a tamaño natural de él... y sorprendentemente empezó a reírse. Sin darse cuenta, aflojó el agarre ―. Si hicieran flotadores como tú... la mitad de la población femenina del mundo evitaría aprender a nadar.

Ése era el buen camino, que se distrajera. Así que, siguiéndola el juego, se hizo el presumido.

―¿Y qué pasa con la otra mitad?

―La otra mitad sería más lista... ―consiguió despegarse de su cuello y mirarle a la cara con una pícara sonrisa ―...y en vez de usarte como flotador, te usarían como muñeco hinchable.

―Así que... ―su mirada azul brillante fijada en ella, su rostro mostrando un gesto divertido, pícaro y juguetón ―...no te importaría que la mitad de la población femenina tuviese un muñeco hinchable como yo y me utilizara como su juguete sexual.

―No es que no me importe pero... ―dijo, haciéndose la interesante ―... como yo puedo usar al de verdad como juguete sexual, no me cabrea tanto que ellas se consuelen con el de plástico.

―Qué mente más retorcida tienes ―se acercó hasta su oído susurrándole con la voz muy grave, muy sensual, y cargada de acento ―. Me encanta.

―Mi mente se ha vuelto tan retorcida desde que tengo a un buen maestro conmigo que siempre me descubre cosas nuevas ―respondió ella, también en su oído, como una sugerente invitación a usarse mutuamente.

Ranma estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por ésa caliente conversación que prometía variados y eróticos placeres en cuanto llegaran a casa. Pero se contuvo, porque tenía que ayudarla a superar aquel miedo y tenía que continuar distrayéndola.

―¿Sabes que leo las revistas y algunos libros del revés?

Akane se quedó desconcertada. Doblemente. Primero, por el brusco cambio de tema. Y segundo, por el tema en sí mismo.

―¿Perdona?

―Sí ―reafirmó él, contándole ésa pequeña rareza suya ―. Cojo la revista y la leo de atrás hacia delante, leyendo también los artículos y las frases desde el final.

Akane abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

―¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ―él negó con la cabeza. Meditó un instante, mirando al cielo, y rebuscó en su cabeza alguna información residual que le quedase de sus años en la facultad una posible explicación a ése comportamiento.

Ranma abusó de su faceta de tres cuartos de psicóloga. Sabía que a su Dama todos los comportamientos diferentes le llamaban la atención, algo que por otro lado ayudaba mucho a su relación, y sabía que la mantendría entretenida durante un rato tratar de encontrar una razón por la que él hacía eso.

―Es porque eres zurdo ¿No? ―instintivamente cogió su gran mano izquierda entre sus dos manos, como si estuviera sosteniendo un raro tesoro ―. Y... como decirlo, ves el mundo al revés. Tu cerebro trata de imitar el comportamiento de la mayoría de las personas, para camuflarse con la normalidad... y lo hace. Pero claro, a su manera. Al contrario.

Él sonrió orgulloso porque ella tuviera una cabecita tan inquieta, tan repleta de datos que aplicaba a cada instante para resolver problemas de algo que adoraba, como era la mente y el comportamiento humano. ¡Por Dios! Cómo amaba a ésa mujer. Cómo amaba a SU mujer.

―¿Lo has hecho desde siempre? ―le preguntó emocionada.

―Claro, desde que aprendí a leer.

―Pero ¿Lees las palabras al contrario también? Quiero decir, como si estuvieran reflejadas en un espejo.

―No, creo que mi cabeza no da para tanto. Leo las frases del revés, pero las palabras las miro de derecha a izquierda. Aunque se me da muy bien escribir en "modo espejo" ―La miró, como si hubiera caído de repente en la cuenta de algo, y realizó otra confesión ―¿Crees que por eso se me está dando tan bien aprender árabe?

―¡¿Sabes árabe? ―Vaya cajita de sorpresas estaba hecho ―¡No puedes decirme cosas así como si estuvieras hablando del tiempo! ―Le regañó, abrumada.

―Estoy aprendiendo... ―murmuró.

―¿Sabes o estás aprendiendo algún otro idioma? Por favor, hazme la lista definitiva. No puedo estar enterándome cada dos semanas que sabes otra lengua más de la que no estaba enterada.

Le encantaba saber que un hombre tan inteligente y especial como él estaba con ella, pero le hacía sentir un poco... mal, porque le daba miedo no poder estar a su altura intelectualmente.

―Turco ―dijo casi avergonzado, sabiendo cómo se estaba sintiendo ―. Pero Dama, tampoco es para tanto ¿Sabes? En realidad solo he aprendido inglés, turco, árabe y chino. El alemán lo hablaba con mis abuelos, mis tíos y mis primos cuando vivía en Trento, el japonés con mi padre y mis hermanos y el italiano con mi madre y con el resto de gente. He tenido la suerte de nacer en una familia que apostó porque sus hijos fueran trilingües a pesar de que nos retrasó un poco a la hora de poder comunicarnos con la gente.

―¿Que no es para tanto? Sabes los dos idiomas más difíciles del mundo ¿Y me dices que no es para tanto?

Ahora comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente incómodo y no pudo evitar soltarla y separarse unos pasos de ella.

―¿Podemos dejarlo? ―dijo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, demostrando que comenzaba a sentirse un poco inseguro.

―¿Por qué te molesta tanto que alabe tu inteligencia? ―ladeó un poco la cabeza, extrañada ante esa reacción que demostraba una incomodidad rabiosa.

―Porque yo no he hecho nada para merecer tus alabanzas. Yo no elegí ser así. Nací así ―murmuró con los dientes apretados ―. Y me molesta que las personas que os esforzáis para aprender las cosas alabéis una cualidad innata en mí que me permite aprender cualquier cosa sin esfuerzo alguno. Eso no es motivo para ser admirado.

Entonces Akane tuvo una corazonada.

―Tienes hipertrofia de la memoria eidética ―se atrevió a decir, arriesgándose con ese diagnóstico.

Y ésa fué la primera vez que Ranma la fulminó con la mirada. Fué solo una milésima de segundo, pero un ápice de odio se reflejó en sus preciosos ojos azules.

Akane se asustó. Él se dió cuenta. Miró hacia el otro lado del río, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas y se repitió un par de veces que con ella no tenía que pagar su malestar por aquello que le hacía especial. Acababa de tener una reacción completamente irracional. Él sabía su cualidad, aquella por la que era tan valorado en su trabajo, y él mismo acababa de decirle que él no había pedido aquello, había nacido así. Pero no podía evitar enrabietarse de vez en cuando. No soportaba que la gente le admirase por algo que para él no suponía ningún esfuerzo.

―Pues que sepas que yo no te admiro por eso ―le dijo ella con la voz tranquila y un deje descuidado ―. Te envidio, pero no te admiro.

Se giró para observarla, sorprendido. Ella era así. Siempre le decía lo que necesitaba oír en el momento justo.

―No tiene mérito aprender nada si se tiene una memoria como la tuya ―le sonrió con dulzura y esperó su reacción.

―Gracias ―lo dijo en un murmullo atragantado. Carraspeó, tratando de aliviar la rabia que se le había acumulado en la garganta.

La gente solía pensar que tener una memoria como la suya era una bendición. Y sí, en el colegio y en la facultad era estupendo poder leer los apuntes dos o tres horas antes del examen y volcar todo el contenido como si hubieras copiado el libro. O nunca olvidar los cumpleaños, ni las cosas que gustan o no a la gente. Era genial poder aprender a un ritmo voraz y sin esfuerzo. Y era fascinante para otras muchísimas cosas más. Pero todos se olvidaban de la otra cara de la moneda. Tu mente no solo es capaz de almacenar datos a una velocidad vertiginosa y dejarlos allí permanente y solo olvidar pequeñas cosas, tu mente es capaz de recordar con el más mínimo detalle los buenos momentos que has vivido, pero también se quedan grabados a la perfección los malos.

La memoria funciona de dos maneras, tiene dos opciones cuando se trata de almacenar los recuerdos de las malas experiencias para defenderse; la primera es que almacena la esencia de esos recuerdos permanentemente; la segunda es bloquear esos recuerdos y almacenarlos en el rincón más escondido del cerebro, para evitar rememorarlos y sufrir por ellos. Pero el problema que él tenía es que su memoria solo funcionaba en la primera dirección, por lo que todas sus malas experiencias quedaban perfectamente almacenadas en su cabeza... y no podía olvidarlas por mucho que lo deseara. Y sus recuerdos de ellas eran tan nítidos, tan claros, tan detallados, tan exactos, que era como si los estuviera reviviendo. Y aquello era especialmente traumático y excesivamente doloroso. Y con un trabajo como el suyo...

Sí, había pasado un mal momento. Había sido un error de cálculo por su parte dejar que su temperamento le traicionara cuando ella empezó a alabarle por su inteligencia y dejarse arrastrar por esa carga personal, sobre todo porque había sido él quién había dirigido la conversación por ése camino. Pero ya está, ahí se quedaba.

Así que la miró fijamente. Observándola allí, tan sencillamente preciosa, sentada sobre el _Ponte Vecchio_, con el _Arno_ al fondo y Florencia reluciendo a ambos lados. Y sonrió tenuemente, mientras sus pupilas se embebían de aquella imagen nocturna, donde ella era el centro de todo lo que le importaba.

Akane empezó a sonreír, contagiada un poco por aquella sonrisa casi tímida y un tanto extraña. Miró al suelo, cohibida por la intensa mirada que él fijaba en ella. Los segundos pasaban en silencio y Akane no pudo resistirlo más. Levantó su mirada hasta él con timidez y no pudo evitar romper aquella atmósfera que sentía tan enrarecida.

―¿Por qué me miras así? ―preguntó, balanceando un poco lo pies.

―¿Cómo te miro? ―Ranma amplió su sonrisa y elevó los hombros, como si no estuviese haciendo nada fuera de lo normal.

―No sé... ―Akane se mordió el labio ―... me miras de una forma... un poco rara ―él volvió a hacer aquel gesto con los hombros y continuó observándola con la sonrisa aún más ancha. Estaba empezando a ponerse realmente nerviosa, así que dió un salto y caminó hasta él ―. En serio ¿Qué pasa?

―No pasa nada ―murmuró con aire divertido. En un movimiento rápido, la cogió por la cintura y la levantó, colocando su rostro a la misma altura que el suyo. Ella enredó las piernas en sus caderas y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, de forma refleja. Y cuando, finalmente, aquellos ojos del color de la arena del desierto se enfrentaron a los suyos con una mirada extremadamente curiosa, le susurró sobre los labios ―. Me haces muy feliz, Akane. Por eso te miro así. Porque me haces muy, muy feliz.

Akane sonrió con los ojos brillantes, apretándose contra él instintivamente sin ninguna intención lasciva. Lo hizo de un modo natural, como si sus cuerpos necesitaran estar los más cerca posible, como si ése fuese el modo correcto de estar juntos.

―Tú también a mi ―susurró con elegante timidez, acariciándole distraídamente el cuello con la yema de los dedos.

Se quedaron así unos instantes, parados en mitad del _Ponte Vechio_, con sus miradas entrelazadas, perdidas la una en la otra, y con una sonrisa inocente y enamoradiza.

Ranma adoraba mirarla. Pasarse los segundos, los minutos, las horas, contemplándola. Era un placer sencillo, pero terriblemente adictivo y satisfactorio. Verla sonreír, ruborizarse inocentemente por un cumplido ó por la confesión de un "te quiero", verla disfrutar de la vida, feliz y radiante... Y saberse causante de, al menos, parte de aquella felicidad... era lo que a él le hacía inmensamente feliz.

Pero aquella dichosa y romántica burbuja en la que parecían encontrarse fue repentinamente resquebrajada por ella. Su _Dama_ se tensó entre sus brazos, sus ojos brillaron con tristeza antes de ser cubiertos por sus párpados, y forcejeó con ímpetu para que la soltara.

―Akane ¿Qué pasa? ―susurró, tratando de evitar que se alejara de él. Sin embargo, consiguió resbalarse de su agarre, darle la espalda, y caminar hacia el muro de piedra.

Un escalofrío. Una piedra en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta que la ahogaba. Akane sentía que los nervios querían traicionarla. Porque él, consciente o inconscientemente, le había confirmado el motivo de por qué era tan valioso en aquel trabajo endemoniado. Y le había dado la razón de por qué nunca podría dejarlo. ¿Cuántas personas poseen ése tipo de hipertrofia de la memoria? Tal vez se podían contar dos veces con los dedos de las manos. En secreto, Akane había albergado la esperanza de que tal vez, algún día, Ranma pudiera ser libre. Pero con aquella confesión... nunca podría serlo. Siempre sería un prisionero de aquel trabajo y jamás podría abandonarlo.

En ése instante en que se percató de cuál era la verdad implícita discretamente en aquellas palabras, Akane no pudo evitar sentir que ya le estaba perdiendo. Su imaginación voló en tan solo un instante y una imagen se formó en su mente; la de ella recibiendo una escueta y fría llamada telefónica en la que le informaban de que Ranma estaba muerto. Cuando escuchó ésas palabras en su cabeza necesitó huir de él, alejarse de su contacto, porque no podía soportar la idea de que aquel hombre que en esos instantes respiraba junto a ella, que la sonreía, que la sostenía, la acariciaba, y que la observaba con amor en su preciosa mirada, dejaría algún día de hacerlo.

―¿Akane? ―susurró preocupado, acercándose despacio hasta quedar a su lado ―_Dama_...

Se apoyó en la rugosa piedra y observó las negras aguas del río, que reflejaban con suavidad las farolas de los paseos a ambos lados del caudal. Ahora no sentía ni un ápice de miedo por acercarse hasta allí y mirar el agua. Ahora, su preocupación y su medio se centraba únicamente en él. El pesimismo se derramaba dentro de ella. Se atrevió a mirarle, sabiendo que su gesto era contrito y triste, y todo su cuerpo clamó con poderosa urgencia un mensaje; _Si normalmente, la vida es corta, ten presente que con él, puede serlo aún más._ _Aprovecha cada instante. Continúa emborrachándote de la vida, saboreándola con a él. No pierdas el poco tiempo que tengáis juntos pensando en que vas a perderle. Piérdelo pensando en lo felices que os hacéis. _

―Cuéntame algo de tu vida aquí ―camufló toda la ansiedad detrás de una sonrisa que procuró pareciera traviesa.

―Si te piensas que con eso vas a... ―empezó a quejarse, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta la tenía encima, abrazándole como si estuviera aterrada y besándole como si fuese la última vez que pudiera hacerlo.

Cuando se separó de él, la observó con el ceño fruncido. Aquel había sido un movimiento que demostraba una ansiosa desesperación, y el temblor que había agitado aquel precioso cuerpo femenino cuando chocó contra el suyo, no le dejó dudas. Aunque no estaba muy seguro sobre el rumbo exacto de los pensamientos de su _Dama_, sí podía formarse una vaga idea de hacia dónde estaban dirigidos. Hacia él, su trabajo y los riesgos que implicaba. No iba a instigarla en ese instante para hablar de ello, pero no iban a marcharse de Florencia sin conversar sobre el tema.

―Vale, sí que lo consigues ―murmuró con un toque desenfadado, dando a entender que admitía su derrota.

De un salto, se sentó en el muro del puente y tendió su mano para que ella le imitase. Curiosamente, Akane accedió sin protestar, sentándose a su lado. Dió algunos saltitos en el sitio hasta que se acomodó sobre la piedra, sin soltar en ningún momento su mano y, cuando pareció cómoda, giró ligeramente el rostro para mirar a su espalda, hacia la oscuridad del río. La vió estremecerse y tomar aire profundamente, como si así pudiera hincharse de determinación y valor. Sintió cómo le agarraba más fuerte de la mano, buscando seguridad, al mismo tiempo que su mirada desconfiada se alejaba de las aguas para después posarla en él con sumo interés, esperando que comenzase a hablar sobre su pasado.

―Bueno ¿Y qué te puedo contar? ―sostuvo la pequeña y delicada mano femenina entre las dos suyas y echó una rápida mirada a un lado y a otro del puente, cerciorándose de que estaban solos ―. Cuando tenía, no sé, tal vez doce o trece años, empecé a venir muchas tardes aquí, con un libro, y me sentaba ahí ― señaló con la cabeza un poco más allá del mismo poyete donde ellos estaban sentados, a la parte que se unía con el muro de las casas que colgaban hacia el río ― a leer. Me pasaba tardes enteras aquí.

―¿Y por qué aquí?

―Es un poco curioso lo que pasa en este puente ―murmuró, recordando alguna de aquellas tardes. Su mirada se perdió en el empedrado del suelo y una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia, la misma que teñía su voz, se dibujó en sus labios ―. Este es el cruce del centro hacia el otro lado de la ciudad y aquí siempre hay mucho movimiento. _Fiorentinos _paseando, gente en bici, estudiantes, los vendedores de las joyerías, vendedores callejeros, policías y muchos turistas. Pero, a pesar de que haya tanta gente, hay muy poco ruido ―sus ojos azules se posaron en aquella preciosa carita ―. Florencia... ―tomó aire, mientras buscaba las palabras que decir ―...si la comparas con otras ciudades de Italia del mismo tamaño, no es especialmente ruidosa. Es de las más tranquilas, de hecho. Pero dentro de la normal anormalidad _fiorentina_, lo del _Ponte Vecchio_..., es aún más raro. ―le sonrió, un poco perdido en aquella mirada de color miel ―. Creo que me gustaba, y me gusta tanto, porque es un sitio tranquilo en el que puedes estar relajado pero rodeado al mismo tiempo de mucha gente a la que puedes observar.

―Y a ti te encanta observar a la gente.

―Sí ―tiró de ella hacia sí, hasta pegarla por completo a su costado, rodeándola con la mano derecha por los hombros, abrazándola. Pero aquella postura no era especialmente, cómoda ―. Ven aquí, vamos a sentarnos mejor.

Ranma se escurrió un poco a la izquierda, hasta que su espalda se apoyó contra la pared. Palmeó el espacio de piedra que quedaba entre sus piernas, para que ella se colocase allí. Akane se fué deslizando despacio, sin apartar la mirada del río. A pesar de que tenía espacio suficiente como para resultar casi imposible el caerse, su miedo, por no saber nadar, le seguía jugando una mala pasada. Cuando se colocó en ése espacio, se quedó tal cual estaba con las piernas colgando hacia la calzada pero Ranma la cogió de la cintura y la obligó a girarse. Akane tuvo que pasar sus piernas por encima del muro, y dejarlas estiradas sobre la piedra, como si fuera a tumbarse. Y eso fué lo que más o menos hizo cuando él la rodeó por los hombros, apoyó una de aquellas grandes manos sobre su esternón y la empujó hacia atrás, quedando así cobijada sobre su amplio pecho y protegida de cualquier peligro por sus brazos.

En aquella posición, tenían una vista panorámica de la ciudad, brillando con las luces nocturnas. La cúpula y lo más alto del Campanile de S_anta Maria dei Fiore_ podían apreciarse iluminados desde allí, reluciendo puramente blancos contra el cielo negro.

Akane suspiró de placer y se dejó vencer un poco más, arrullándose sobre el cuerpo masculino y disfrutando de aquella imágen tan hermosa y de aquel contacto tan anhelado. Sintió como él la apretaba instintivamente contra sí y después depositaba un suave beso sobre su cabello y apoyaba la mejilla contra la coronilla, en un gesto tierno e íntimo.

Hubo unos largos minutos de silencio. Uno de esos silenciosos cómodos y felizmente soñolientos. Sus respiraciones se volvieron muy tranquilas, sus corazones palpitaban calmados a un mismo ritmo, el calor de sus cuerpos se entremezclaba como si fueran una sola persona. Y un pensamiento idéntico invadió sus mentes, como si éstas también hubieran encontrado un modo de entrelazarse; "_¿Hay algo más romántico que esto?_"

Akane cerró los ojos, suspirando repleta de armoniosa felicidad. Y quiso saber más. Mucho más. Todo.

―Cuéntame más cosas ―murmuró con la voz aletargada. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre las manos de él, acariciándolas juguetona ―. A parte de leer, ¿Qué más hacías por las tardes para divertirte?

―Practicaba boxeo en un gimnasio que hay cerca de casa. Íbamos _Alei_ y yo un par de horas todos los días ―empezó a reírse por lo bajo, recordando aquellos momentos ―. Y los domingos nos pegábamos una buena paliza en el _ring _―sus dedos, acariciando los de ella ―.Empezábamos los combates medio en broma metiéndonos el uno con el otro, pero al final nos calentábamos tanto que terminábamos a puño limpio. Tenían que venir a separarnos ¿sabes? Nos enganchábamos como dos leones ―sonrió ―. Lo bueno, es que después de zurrarnos, salíamos de allí tan tranquilos, como si no hubiera pasado nada―se quedó callado un instante ―. Aquellas peleas nos venían muy bien.

―¿Siempre ha habido tanta competitividad entre los dos?

―Por mi parte no ―dijo con sinceridad ―. Pero Alei... a veces me veía como una amenaza. Es normal entre hermanos, así que nunca le di demasiada importancia.

―Bueno... vosotros por lo menos lo arreglabais semanalmente. Lo mío con mis hermanas parece que no tiene solución.

Ranma la apretó un poco más contra sí, ofreciéndole consuelo y transmitiéndole fortaleza. Y se recordó que debía leer cierta información cuando regresara a Japón.

―Deberías hablar con ellas, _Dama _―susurró en su oído, conciliador.

―Ya he intentado hablar con ellas muchas veces ―Akane miró hacia el río, perdiendo la mirada en el reflejo de las luces de la ciudad ―. Pero de nada sirve. No entiendo qué es lo que pasa, ni qué es lo que he hecho para que se porten así conmigo ―suspiró, hastiada, recogiendo las piernas hacia su pecho ―. Decidí tirar la toalla hace mucho. Vivir mi vida y hacerme a la idea de que mis hermanas son... uno de esos familiares lejanos, pesados, aburridos y toca-pelotas que de vez en cuando tienes que aguantar por el bien de la familia ―elevó los hombros, restándole importancia y se arrulló más contra él ―. Y vamos a dejar este tema, porque estábamos hablando de ti ―le golpeó suavemente en el costado con el codo. Él emitió un sonido quejumbroso ―. Así que venga, desembucha.

―A la órden ―volvió a decirle en el oído, pero ésta vez cargando su voz con gravedad y dobles intenciones.

Akane se giró un poco entre sus brazos, lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se encontraran. Y le advirtió con aquel ceño fruncido y aquellos labios que pensaba devorar en cualquier momento, que no continuara por ahí y, cuando quedó hecha la advertencia, volvió a amoldarse entre sus brazos... gimoteando. Ranma sintió como una parte de su anatomía se hacía aún más consciente de la cercana presencia de ella. Masculló por lo bajo, removiéndose un poco sobre la piedra, tratando de acomodarse los... pantalones.

―Akane... te recuerdo que ya te he amenazado hace un rato.

―Ya lo sé. Pero has empezado tú―murmuró insinuante, mimosa, como si de una experimentada meretriz se tratara.

―Pues no me sigas el juego... ―desenlazó su mano izquierda con la de ella y sujeto la suya con la otra mano ―... si no quieres que la cumpla aquí mismo ―Libre de impedimentos, deslizó la mano hasta su bajo vientre, siguiendo acariciando hasta que la yema de sus dedos tocaron la zona peligrosa por sobre la ropa. Ella dió un respingo y tensó todo su cuerpo ―. Imagínate, nos oiría toda la ciudad...

―No. Vale, vale ―respondió excitada, pero también avergonzada por su tendencia escandalosa. Al menos él, tan detallista siempre, había tenido la consideración de decir un "nos" en vez de un "te". Despacio se soltó de su agarre y volvió a entrelazar su mano izquierda con la de él mientras volvía a acomodarse contra su pecho, ésta vez sin hacer ningún tipo de ruidito que insinuara nada ―. Sigue contándome.

―Uhm... ―se quedó unos instantes pensativo, observándola desde arriba. Una imagen muy concreta y muy sexual se le vino a la cabeza. Tal vez, cuando llegaran a casa...―. También practicaba...piragüismo.

―¿Y entrenabas todos los días?

―No. Tres días a la semana y los sábados por la mañana, que era cuando hacíamos las carreras. Venía mucha gente a vernos y a animarnos desde los puentes. Era bastante divertido. ―las anteriores imágenes sensualmente explícitas, fueron suplidas al rememorar aquellas felices imágenes de las carreras en el río ―. Y a parte de eso, salía por ahí con los compañeros de clase o del equipo. Pero tuve poco tiempo para disfrutar de ésas cosas...

―¿Nunca has echado de menos poder haber tenido una juventud... normal? ―preguntó con la voz cargada de una cierta pena, por aquella juventud que él había perdido y que de algún modo también le habían arrebatado.

―A veces sí ―llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra el muro y perdió la vista en la infinidad del cielo ―. Aunque me pregunto cómo puedo echar de menos algo que no he conocido ―ella se giró entre sus brazos, observándole con sus preciosos ojos muy abiertos, cargados de preocupación. Él le acarició el rostro con ternura, deslizando un suavísimo mechón azabache tras su oreja, observándola con los ojos medio cerrados, disfrutando de aquella sensación relajadamente soñolienta ―. No fué tan duro como parece, _Dama_. Tuve una juventud diferente a la de los demás, pero eso no quiere decir que fuese mala.

Akane se apartó de él de repente, rompiendo hasta el más mínimo contacto físico, sentándose de tal manera que solo podía verla de perfil.

Nerviosa, empezó a balancear los pies, mirando los adoquines del suelo del puente. ¿Por qué no podía alejarse de ése tema? ¿Por qué era incapaz de evitar que sus pensamientos se encaminaran hacia todas las cosas negativas que le había traído ése condenado trabajo suyo?

―Te hicieron daño ―murmuró ella, atragantada, recordando lo que él le había contado.

―Fuí yo quién decidió que fuese así.

Su voz sonó tensa y fría y Akane se volvió, mirándole sorprendida.

―_Dama_, no puedo pasarme la vida lamentándome por las decisiones que he tomado en el pasado. Ni por las cosas que no puedo cambiar. ―se despegó de la pared y se bajó del muro del puente, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos ―. Ni tampoco pensar en lo que me he perdido por mi trabajo ―se acercó a ella y susurró con toda sinceridad―. Si lo hiciera, me hubiera pegado un tiro hace mucho tiempo ―cuando sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los suyos, le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora ―. Fué ésa decisión la que me llevó hasta ti, Akane. ―Con sus manos, acunó con suavidad el rostro de la mujer a la que amaba ―. Y por ti, y por lo que hay entre nosotros, ha valido la pena perderme todas esas cosas que te entristece que me haya perdido...

Y, cuando la vió flaquear ante aquella última confesión, cuando percibió el modo en que sus cejas se ceñían, en cómo sus labios se fruncían en un mohín característico propio del ahogo previo al llanto, la acercó hasta que sus frentes se tocaron y comenzó a recitar en un susurro bajo, intimísimo, casi vergonzoso.

―_El amor me prestó sus alas, y desaparecieron todas las barreras, pues para el amor no hay muro de piedra insalvable, y a todo lo que quiere se atreve. Hay para mí más peligro en tus ojos que afrontar veinte espadas desnudas. Concédeme tan sólo una dulce mirada, y eso me basta para desafiar la ira de todos. Ámame tú, que lo demás me importa poco. Mejor que mi vida acabe por su odio que ver como se arrastra sin tu amor. Y sólo el amor. Él ha guiado mis pasos porque mis ojos le entregué. No soy marino; pero si para encontrarte fuera necesario ir a las playas más lejanas, atravesando toda la extensión del mar, iría sin vacilar a probar fortuna, arriesgándolo todo para conseguir un tesoro tan precioso como eres tú. _[*]

Akane suspiró, cerrando sus ojos, ahogando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y dejándose vencer sobre él, casi rozándole los labios, realizó la pregunta que más temía. Aquélla en la que, en su respuesta, se concentraba todo el terror que sentía y vibraba en su cuerpo como una cuerda muy tensa que era pellizcada.

―¿Y acabaremos como ellos? ―Una irracional sonrisa amarga brotó de su boca, con un deje de pánico e histérico divertimento.

―No ―contestó con peligrosa firmeza ―. Porque yo acabaría con el mundo, antes de que el mundo acabara con nosotros.

* * *

[*] Extracto de Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare.

Tomado de diversas traducciones, por lo que de unas ediciones a otras el fragmento podría variar en su forma.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA (_Andrea Moore_) / Cap. Revisado: 01 de Noviembre de 2010 / Cap. Publicado: 08 Noviembre 2010 / Edición: FanFiction

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Sí, lo sé, muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar. Agradeceros una vez más, de las muchas que espero que me quede por agradecer, por vuestra INFINITA y SANTA PACIENCIA. Sinceramente, creo que no me la merezco. Es terrible tardar tantísimo tiempo en actualizar... no tengo perdón Ó_Ò

Ojalá que os haya gustado esta parte del capítulo XIII. Como dije en mi f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k, cuando releí éste capítulo antes de subirlo a mi página web, me pareció empalagoso a más no poder. Éstos dos siendo un par de mieles espesas de empacho... Por un momento estuve a punto de no actualizar y re-escribir algunas partes para que no fuera tan acaramelado. Pero decidí dejarlo como véis porque cuando hice la relectura, la verdad es que estaba en un momento un poco "rebelde" con el amor y el romanticismo y creo que tantas demostraciones cariñosas y amorosas como que no terminaban de encajarme. Por suerte o por desgracia, así se quedó el capítulo... ^_^ **¡Estaré esperando con muchas ganas e ilusión todas vuestras opiniones sobre ésta parte III del Capítulo XIII!**

Quiero agradeceros a todos los que me habéis escrito interesandoos por ésta historia. A todos los que me habéis presionado por la actualización, a todos los que me habéis hecho llegar vuestra impaciencia. Necesito ésos empujoncitos ^_^ También quiero agradecer muy especialmente a todos los que me habéis hecho llegar vuestras opiniones, críticas y, de un modo más especial, a lo que me habéis comentado las emociones y sensaciones que os transmite éste pedacito de escritura. Me llegan mensajes tan, tan preciosos... quiero que sepáis que los guardo todos con muchísimo cariño. No sabéis cuánto significa para mi leer que a alguien le ha llegado tanto algo que ha salido de mi cabeza como buenamente ha podido; que incluso le ha ayudado en algún momento de su vida, que se siente reflejado en alguna escena, o diálogo o con alguno de los personajes o situaciones, que ha aprendido algo... Eso es lo que enriquece a un escrito ¿sabéis? Que las personas que lo lean sientan, se emocionen... pero lo más maravilloso para alguien que deja cositas de sí mismo entre las letras de un escrito, es que puedas tocar el alma de otro ser humano, aunque esté en la otra punta del mundo, mediante ésas palabras. Es algo bello, hermoso... nunca jamás podré expresar lo mucho que significa para mí.

**gabyhyatt, lorena, nyu, ana, mayi, Dark_yuki, CONEJA, Akima-06, akane, mikuuu' Chaaan', rosstock, vanessamcgregor, fer, Tatichan, .h8, ruth** y **nora** (_te envié un mensaje, no sé si lo recibiste_)... GRACIAS, GRACIAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, por leer, por vuestra paciencia. NO abandono. NO voy a abandonar este escrito. Rotundamente NO. No os preocupéis, que además solo vamos por la mitad de la historia. Espero que a medida que avancemos os siga gustando, sigáis encontrando ese "encanto" al escrito, en definitiva, que siga cumpliendo con vuestras expectativas :) ¡Un abrazo muy, muy grande! Y muchísimas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo :D Pronto, pronto llegará el momento del reencuentro :)

**Rmtl_Des**, también quiero darte por aquí las gracias. Por leerme, por tu paciencia, por todo el apoyo que me das (que es mucho) y todo ése cariño que me brindas. Gracias, gracias y otra vez gracias. Nos seguimos leyendo en f.a.c.e y en el foro (A ver si pronto viene Tiz y te contesta) ) ¡Un abrazo enooooorme!

**BABY SONY**, linda, muchísimas gracias. Por tus mensajes llenos de emoción, por ésas preciosas palabras que me has brindado muchas veces y que me han sonrojado hasta límites insospechados. Seguimos leyéndonos en f.a.c.e y a través del chat :D Un abrazo muy grande para tu preciosa pequeña :) ¡Y otro para ti!

Y mención y agradecimiento especial para mi queridísima amiga y magnífica escritora** Aindrea**. Amiga, te siento como una parte mía que se llevaron al otro lado del océano cuando nacimos. Siempre estás en mi mente y en mi corazón. Y todo lo demás que pueda decir, tú ya lo sabes :)

**¡Saludos a todas las chicas del foro de Silver Sand y a quienes me siguen por f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k!** ¡Os seguiré leyendo por allí! ¡Y tendremos que seguir presionando a Tizi para que nos cuente más cosas de ése trabajo suyo... y de ése misterioso regalo de cumpleaños! :D

Gracias de nuevo. A todos.

**AnDrAiA**

_El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley._

_Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría._

_Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. -_


	34. Capítulo XIII, Parte IV

**-CAPÍTULO 13 -**

_**Cuarta Parte**_

Akane sintió como de repente descendía un poco la temperatura ambiente provocándole escalofríos. Farfulló entre sueños, molesta, y se encogió un poco en la cama abrazando a la almohada, buscando inconscientemente refugio en aquella suavísima esponjosidad. Entonces notó que algo rozaba la planta de uno de sus pies. No sabía si era el pie izquierdo o el derecho, pero poco importaba. El caso es que le hacía cosquillas y no es que le apeteciera recibirlas precisamente en ese momento. Así que pateó un poco, ahuyentando a lo que fuera que decidía incordiarla. Por unos segundos sintió una inmensa tranquilidad. Suspiró. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado, sus músculos relajados, su mente evadiéndose... poco a poco volvía a retomar el soporífero y reparador sueño interrumpido. Pero entonces sintió como algo cálido, suave y húmedo recorría el arco de su espalda por sobre la hendidura de sus vertebras. Su cuerpo convulsionó en un escalofrío casi tímido, como si supiera que un movimiento más sinuoso solo serviría como provocación. Ése algo, que volvió a recorrerle el centro de la espalda deslizándose ahora de arriba abajo, pertenecía a otro algo que tenía nombre y al que estaba a punto de matar. Con los ojos fruncidos y todo el pelo revuelto sobre la cara, se elevó ligeramente sobre sus brazos, girando lenta y _amenazadoramente_ la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho. Cuando consiguió que sus pupilas enfocaran, contempló aquellos ojos azules brillando intensamente, observándola desde el hoyuelo bajo de su espalda, y vislumbró en aquel atractivo rostro una sonrisa pícara, juguetona e increiblemente irresistible.

―Buenos días ―susurró él acortando las distancias y cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Akane agradeció mentalmente que él hubiera decidido acercarse, porque aquel calorcito que desprendía su robusto cuerpo era glorioso.

―¿Puedes decirme por qué mi manta personal decide incordiarme en vez de arroparme como sería lo suyo? ―dijo ella, aún observándole por encima del hombro.

Ranma le retiró con muchísima suavidad los mechones de cabello que cubrían parcialmente su rostro, deslizando los más largos hacia atrás y peinando con ternura los más cortos detrás de las orejas, aprovechando el movimiento para acariciarle las mejillas. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la escuchó hablar entre dientes con ese torrente de mal genio contenido. Akane no tenía ni idea de lo sexy y provocativa que a él le parecía en aquellos momentos, mirándole con amenazante y sugerente fiereza. Ranma sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso y trató de frenar sus sensuales pensamientos.

―Tu manta personal tiene otros planes ―comentó besándole el hombro con reverencia, mirándola fijamente ―. Y mamá y papá manta ya están levantados y nos esperan en la cocina para desayunar.

Akane dió un respingo, le golpeó primero con el trasero y después le dió un empujón con la mano desequilibrándole y haciéndole caer de costado sobre el colchón mientras ella se incorporaba de un salto. La vió quedarse parada un momento con las manos ligeramente separadas del cuerpo y los ojos muy abiertos. Como sabía que se había quedado así para intentar recuperar el equilibrio y evitar caerse redonda al suelo, procuró noecharse a reír. Parecía una de ésas antiguas, estiradas e inarticuladas Barbie, solo que en versión japonesa y a tamaño natural.

Ranma se sentó en la cama y aguantó de nuevo las ganas de reírse cuando su _Dama_ empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación buscando su ropa, gesticulando mucho con las manos. Estaba absolutamente enfadada e irresistiblemente deliciosa... Si no fuera porque sus padres estaban abajo esperándoles y habían retrasado su desayuno cerca de dos horas por ellos, la interceptaría en la siguiente pasada por los pies de la cama y la arrojaría sobre el colchón para...

―¿Por qué no me has avisado antes? ―masculló subiéndose los vaqueros dando saltitos al mismo tiempo que tiraba de ellos ―¿Qué hora es?

―Las once y media ―dijo suavemente mientras contemplaba el precioso cuerpo de Akane a medio vestir... o a medio desnudar.

Ranma cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza. ¡Dios! ¡Estaba enfermo! ¡Estaba jodidamente enfermo! Llevaba cinco días despierto y quizá habría dormido unas seis horas. Y aunque era muy sexual todo tenía su límite. Su cuerpo tenía que tener un límite... ¡Tendría que estar pensando en meterse en la cama y dormir dos días seguidos, por lo menos! ¡Pero no! Estaba tan obsesionado con ella que lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar era en meterse entre aquellas preciosas piernas de muslos firmes y escucharla disfrutar, gemir y gritar... y oírla decir su nombre en un susurro ahogado por el éxtasis.

―¿A qué hora ―se le atascó el ajustado jerséy de cuello vuelto de color crudo en la cabeza. Empezó a balbucir maldiciones mientras daba tirones hasta que consiguió bajarlo a su sitio ―... te has levantado?

―Hace quince minutos.

Mentira. Cuando llegaron de su paseo nocturno fiorentino se echó en la cama con ella, abrazándola y acariciándole la espalda hasta que se quedó dormida. Y aunque sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el plácido rostro femenino como si velara su sueño, en realidad su mirada estaba desenfocada y perdida en el vacío mientras que su mente vagaba en asuntos turbios y peleaba contra sus demonios. Curiosamente, su pensamiento concentrado en todo aquello que debería dejar fuera del dormitorio...

―¡Qué vergüenza! ―murmuró sentándose en la cama, con las mejillas sonrojadas ―¡Qué vergüenza! ―repitió mientras se colocaba las cómodas botas de un ocre claro y con forro de borreguito ―¿Qué pensarán tus padres de mi? Levantándome a éstas horas y haciéndoles esperar... ―se pasó las manos por el pelo y se levantó en busca de su neceser.

―No pensarán nada ―contestó en tono casual, levantándose de la cama ―. Akane, hemos hecho un viaje de más de doce horas y tenemos _jet lag_. Lo normal es que durmamos.

―Sí, claro ―sacó el cepillo del pelo y empezó a peinarse a toda prisa mientras le miraba―. Por eso nos esperan para desayunar, porque es normal que durmamos tanto.

Ranma sonrió.

―Lo que no es normal, y es lo que no saben y por eso nos esperan, es que ayer nos escapamos a pasear de noche por Florencia y llegamos a las cinco y media de la mañana ―dió un paso hacia ella, pero Akane dió otro hacia atrás, alejándose. Frunció el ceño ―¿Qué pasa?

―De eso nada, Tiziano ―dijo apuntándole con el cepillo.

―¿De eso nada, qué? ―estaba tan perdido que por un momento pensó que se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta y no había escuchado parte de la conversación.

―No se te ocurra tocarme ―se dió la vuelta y guardó el cepillo en el neceser. Sacó un frasquito de perfume y se espolvoreó la fragancia dos veces sobre el cuello ―. No quiero hacer esperar más a tus padres. Y los dos sabemos que estás deseando tirarme en esa cama y dejarme un rato ahí tumbada y no precisamente para dormir ―cuando volvió a girarse le sonrió con una mezcla de radiante inocencia y oscura picardía ―. Así que, vamos.

Ranma sonrió también, pero de un modo lento que Akane encontraba muy sensual.

―¿Vamos? ―preguntó él arqueando una de sus cejas ―¿A la cama?

―No. Abajo. A desayunar ―se acercó a él, pero no le tocó. Le ofreció una sonrisa aún más grande, evocando felicidad pero también nerviosismo ―. Tengo que enfrentarme a mis miedos.

―¿Miedos? ―volvía a estar perdido. Joder, tenía que dormir.

―Sí, Tiziano. Me lo enseñaste anoche ¿Te acuerdas? ―dijo con un poco de retintín bajando la vista tímidamente por lo que iba a confesar ahora ―. Me da un poco de miedo estar aquí con tu familia. Tu madre parece haber depositado mucha confianza e ilusión en mi, como tu pareja. Y temo decepcionarla. A ella y a todos... ―Cuando él no contestó, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con que Ranma parecía estar ligeramente abstraído, con al vista perdida detrás de ella, con la mente en otro lugar. Entonces, le acarició la mejilla con la mirada y deslizó después su vista por el vértice de su fuerte mandíbula, percatándose de que estaba sombreada ―No te has afeitado ―susurró con curiosidad. Ranma siempre se afeitaba en cuanto se levantaba.

Él la miró y su vista tardó un par de segundos en enfocarse hasta que pudo verla con nitidez. Automáticamente se llevó la mano a la cara, comprobando que raspaba. Así que sí, era verdad. Se había olvidado de afeitarse. No podía postergarlo más. Dormir era una necesidad urgente. Primordial. Y si no podía conseguirlo por sí mismo, como parecía, tendría que hacer uso de los fármacos que tanto odiaba.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó tremendamente preocupada. Su comportamiento era extraño.

―Sí, _Dama_ ―dijo camuflando su falta de convencimiento ―. Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo. No he dormido bien ―sonrió, dulcificando la mentira ―. Vamos a desayunar ― la cogió de la mano y salieron de la habitación.

Akane se sorprendió de que él no le dijera nada para apoyarla después de la confesión que acababa de hacerle.

Cuando salió del dormitorio, Akane observó como el sol se derramaba en el patio bañándolo con una débil luz cobriza que se filtraba a través de las cristaleras cerradas, proporcionando un confortable calor, esparciéndose como una suave gasa translúcida. Mientras bajaban por las escaleras le llegó hasta los oídos la armónica melodía de la música italiana proviniente de la cocina. Y la brillante y aguda voz de Nicola acompañándola. Sonrió ampliamente cuando un feliz gorgorito afinado se esparció en el aire.

* * *

Genma levantó la vista del periódico y observó a su mujer con ternura cuando, con aquella voz de soprano, lanzó un gorgorito acompañando a la música que se esparcía en la cocina desde la radio. Hacía tiempo que no la oía cantar con aquella alegría en la voz. Estaba radiante, preciosa. Maravillosa. Rebosante de felicidad.

―Vas a despertar a los chicos ―dijo en japonés y forzando su habitual tono neutro. Su mirada seguía fija en ella por encima de las grandes hojas de papel.

―Ya están despiertos ―contestó con cantinela en italiano, mientras caminaba hacia el frigorífico ―. Tiziano por lo menos. Le he visto salir de su habitación hace un rato ―con una sonrisa que brillaba por sí misma, se giró hacia su esposo con un cartón de leche de soja en la mano ―¿Quieres un poco de café?

―No. Esperaré hasta que bajen ―su mirada volvió a las páginas del periódico, aunque en realidad no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Lo que quería era que ella continuara moviéndose por la cocina con esa soltura suya, canturreando con aquella alegría, para poder deleitarse observándola y sentir la paz en su mente al oír su suave voz.

―Genma, llevas esperando tres horas por el desayuno. Se que te estás muriendo de hambre ―dijo con ése tono típico que invitaba a que él dijera un "sí, por supuesto, tienes razón". Pero cuando su esposo no contestó, cerró el frigorífico con un golpecito de cadera, dejó el cartón de leche sobre la mesa y caminó hasta quedar a su lado ―. ¿Qué te pasa, _amore_? Estás más taciturno de lo normal.

Los ojos azules del hombre se elevaron hasta ella y la observaron en silencio por unos segundos. No quería preocuparla con Tiziano, porque era él, con su presencia en la casa, quién la estaba haciendo brillar de ésa manera. Así que sonrió un poco, dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y la cogió de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él en un inesperado movimiento y sentándola sobre su regazo. Escuchó su risa medio atragantada en una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión mientras se acomodaba encima suyo. Y no pudo evitar contagiarse un poco de aquel sonido cuando ella le miró con los ojos brillantes cargados de profundo amor mientras le rodeaba el cuello con las manos. Genma sabía que no la merecía, que no era digno de ella...

―Me pasa que ahora voy a tener la casa llena de niños todo el día y no voy a poder tocarte como me gustaría ―farfulló, tratando de sonar realmente molesto mientras su mano derecha se metía por debajo de la falda del vestido que llevaba. La vió ruborizarse. Otra de las muchísimas cosas que adoraba de ella. Llevaban treinta y cinco años juntos y seguía sonrojándose como el primer día en que se conocieron ―. Vas a estar más pendiente de ellos que de mi.

―Oh, _amore_ ―dijo en un susurro íntimo, cómplice, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla ―... sabes que siempre estoy pendiente de ti ―le vió arquear una ceja y fruncir un poco los ojos, era su modo de decirle un "sabes que eso no va a ser así en los próximos días". Nicola le sostuvo la cara entre las manos y le susurró con confianza―. Prometo compensarte.

Y se miraron. Un instante. Segundos. Minutos. No lo sabían. No importaba. A veces ocurría así. Se quedaban observándose como si estuvieran rememorando, en armonioso silencio, toda su vida juntos. Y en cada ocasión acababan igual; sonriéndose, besándose con inmenso amor y abrazándose. Nicola acurrucada entre los brazos de su esposo escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello y posando una de sus manos sobre su amplio pecho, sobre su corazón, sintiendo sus poderosos latidos. Y él apretándola con fuerza un segundo, relajando su agarre después, acariciándole la espalda, la nuca, los brazos, la cintura, las piernas, su precioso rostro, y entrelazando su gran mano sobre la de ella. Porque ella era su corazón y latía por y para ella. Era su modo de decirse sin palabras que, a pesar de todas las dificultades, volverían a repetir absolutamente todo una y mil veces. En esa vida, en las siguientes. Por siempre.

Genma masculló por lo bajo, removiéndose incómodo en la silla. Nicola le acarició una última vez sobre el corazón, dándole una mimosa palmadita. Se levantó de su regazo con un suspiro y se fué caminando con una pequeña sonrisa hasta el otro lado de la mesa, cogiendo el cartón de leche de soja en las manos. Genma cogió el periódico, se sentó erguido en la silla y comenzó a leer el editorial, por enésima vez esa mañana.

El sonido de las pisadas en el corredor habían llegado en ecos hasta la cocina, quebrando la intimidad del momento. Y un par de segundos más tarde, su hijo mediano aparecía en escena.

―_Buon giorno!_ ―dijo Ranma cuando atravesó la puerta de la cocina con Akane de la mano.

Su _Dama_ imitó con timidez su saludo en italiano. Su padre respondió con un Oayho, en su habitual tono neutral.

―¡Buenos días! ―exclamó Nicola vivaracha, terminando de verter la leche en el cazo que estaba al fuego. Luego repasó con la mirada a su hijo de arriba abajo para después dirigir su atención hacia su nueva hija, ofreciéndole una sincera y simpática sonrisa antes de volver a concentrarse en lo que tenía el fuego ―¿Habéis dormido bien?

―Sí ―Akane se sonrojó un poco mientras Ranma la acompañaba hasta su sitio en la mesa, retirándole la silla para que se sentara. Cuando lo hizo, devolvió la vista a Nicola con un deje tímido―, muchas gracias.

Estaba segura que la mujer sabía que habían salido de noche. Y era el hecho de que supiera, de que no se le escapase ni siquiera ese detalle, lo que la ponía nerviosa y lo que al mismo tiempo admiraba.

Ante la atenta mirada de Akane, Ranma se acercó hasta su madre por detrás y la besó sonoramente en la mejilla. Después, con un trasfondo travieso y juguetón, se asomó por encima de su cabeza para observar lo que había en los fogones.

―¿Que estás haciendo, _mamma_? ―dijo en japonés mientras acercaba la mano a la tapa de la olla más grande ―¿_Spaguetti_?

―¡No! ― Su madre le dió un manotazo cariñoso y trató de sacarle de detrás de ella con un empujón de caderas ―¡Fuera de aquí! ―chilló divertida

Entre empujoncitos aquí y cosquillas allá, Ranma consiguió escurrirse a un lado e intentó otra vez levantar la tapa. Akane apretó los labios aguantando la risa. Era tan conmovedor verles juntos... era tan tierno verle revoloteando de aquella manera alrededor de su madre...

―¿_Tortellini_? ¿_Ravioli_? ¿_Cappelletti_? ―Nicola volvió a empujarle, pero esta vez lo acompaño de un par de exclamaciones en italiano y de aspavientos con las manos que hicieron reír a su _Dama_. Ranma no desistió. De verdad quería saber lo que había en la cazuela―¿Son _cappelletti_? ―se giró y miró a Akane, confesando con voz grave y teatral ―Me encantan los _cappelletti_.

―_Tiziano_ ―dijo alargando la a y la o, con todo su acento italiano, forzando un deje de enfado que realmente no sentía. Una de las cosas que más echaba de menos de su hijo era, precisamente, que merodeara a su alrededor mientras cocinaba ― ¿Si te lo enseño te vas a sentar a la mesa y me vas a dejar tranquila?

Akane estaba maravillada. Aquellas cosas eran lo que ella siempre había echado en falta en su familia. Aquellas cosas, ésos detalles, eran lo que conformaban un hogar. Apoyó los codos en la mesa, se sostuvo el rostro con las manos, y les observó con un deje soñador. ¿Él haría lo mismo cuando ella se soltara un poco en la cocina? ¿La rondaría también intentando averiguar lo que habría en las cazuelas?

Ranma sonrió con picardía y se lo pensó... tal vez un segundo. Después elevó los hombros y movió la cabeza, en un gesto más propio de un niño de diez años que de un hombre de treinta.

―Si son _cappelletti,_ sí.

Genma les miró por encima del periódico.

Su madre frunció un poco los ojos y sonrió con los labios apretados. Le cogió de la pechera de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y lo acercó hasta los fogones, haciéndole inclinarse para colocarse a su altura. Entonces, levantó la tapa de la cazuela con un rápido movimiento y la volvió a dejar en su sitio prácticamente sin dejarle tiempo para verlo. Pero lo había visto. Los dos se miraron. Le soltó de la camiseta con una expresión de triunfo en aquellos increíbles y expresivos ojos verdes. Ranma sonrió, se incorporó, se aclaró la garganta y se fué caminando despreocupadamente hasta el frigorífico.

Genma volvió a esconderse tras _La Reppublica _con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

―Acabo de hacer café ―anunció Nicola―¿Quieres un poco Akane?

―Sí, gracias.

Ranma se sentó en su sitio, con una botella de agua mineral fría en la mano. Observó la postura y aquella mirada soñadora que tenía su _Dama_. Dió un trago al agua. ¿Qué estaría pensando aquella inquieta cabecita suya?

Nicola sirvió las cuatro tazas de café _cappuccino_, acercándole a Genma la suya primero. Después, mientras canturreaba, caminó hasta uno de los armarios y fué colocando sobre la mesa un amplio surtido de bolsas con diferentes bollos y galletas. Akane miró a Ranma con los ojos muy abiertos ante la cantidad de comida que se había juntado encima de la tabla.

―Pues a medio día es peor ―murmuró él, en tono confidente, mientras alargaba la mano y empezaba a abrir las bolsas, cotilleando lo que había dentro.

―Lo que está en las bolsas amarillas es lo que puedes comer, Akane. Están hechos con leche de soja ―dijo la mujer, sentándose a la mesa ―. O si prefieres puedo preparate otra cosa.

―No, no, con esto está bien, de verdad ―empezó a mirar a través de las bolsas translúcidas para elegir una y reafirmar lo que acababa de decirle cuando Ranma le tendió una de ellas llena de _croissant__s_ rellenos de chocolate. Se le iluminó la cara―. Me encantan los bollos. Soy muy golosa.

―¿Están los _cornettos_ por ahí? ―dijo Genma apartando el periódico a un lado.

Nicola empezó a rebuscar entre las bolsas amarillas. Akane masticó un trozo de _croissant _y no pudo evitar mirar al padre de Ranma y preguntarse por qué estaba al otro lado de la mesa. ¿No era un poco raro? Los tres estaban en el otro extremo mientras que él permanecía allí, alejado, pegado a la puerta.

―Mis hijos se escapaban ―dijo, para sorpresa de ella, con la voz pausada y lineal, mientras cogía la bolsa que le tendía su esposa ―. Los dos chicos. No les gustaba comer.

Akane elevó las cejas y abrió mucho los ojos. Miró a Nicola, quién sonreía con nostalgia mientras troceaba un bollito en el espumoso café, y luego observó a Ranma con un gesto que claramente preguntaba un "¿Es en serio eso de que no te gustaba comer?".

―Pues quién lo diría ―murmuró Akane con una sonrisa divertida con el _croissant_ a medio camino. Ranma le guiñó un ojo mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios.

―Salían disparados por la puerta en cuanto me despistaba ―corroboró Nicola ―. Así que, un día, Genma decidió que lo mejor era sentarse allí para hacer de barrera ―hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando el lugar de su esposo en la mesa ―. Y desde entonces, empezaron a comportarse un poquito mejor. Aunque a veces su padre les tenía que coger al vuelo mientras trataban de esquivarle.

―Para algo tienen que servir los padres ―dijo Genma, mirando a su hijo con un brillo en los ojos que a Akane le resultó bastante peculiar. Casi con humor.

―La verdad es que mi madre nos cebaba ―un tinte cariñoso se apreciaba en su voz―. Huíamos porque no podíamos comer más.

―¡Eso no es verdad! ―chilló la aludida, mientras le daba un toquecito en el brazo a su hijo. Después miró a su nuera y le habló como si estuvieran compartiendo una confidencia ―. Tiziano era malísimo para comer. Lo único que le gustaban eran los _cappelletti_. Pero que no se me ocurriera darle nada más porque aquí donde le ves tan mansito él ―acarició el antebrazo de su hijo, para remarcar la ironía ―, tenía un genio del demonio y me montaba unas pataletas de cuidado cada vez que trataba de darle algo diferente...

―¡Claro! ¡Es que menudas ideas tenías! ¡Me cambiabas la pasta y la carne por la verdura! ―miró a su madre como si se hubiese vuelto loca y gesticulando ampliamente con las manos, lo que provocó una sonrisa en Akane ante aquella reacción tan propiamente italiana y tan aparentemente impropia de él ―¿A quién se le ocurre hacerle eso a un niño? Mira como dejé de quejarme cuando crecí.

Su madre le echó una de esas miradas significativas que solo saben echar las madres y que le meten a uno el miedo en el cuerpo. Una de esas que indica un claro "Niño, estás hablando con tu madre. Soy todopoderosa. Cuidado con lo que dices que yo sé más de ti que tú de mi y te puedo sacar los colores cuando me plazca". Después, desplazando sus preciosísimos ojos verdes hasta Akane, la instó a acercarse hacia ella inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa, y volvió a dirigírsele en confidencia.

―Prueba un día a ponerle un plato de espinacas en la mesa. Y luego me llamas y me cuentas lo que ha hecho.

Después de aquello, ambas se retiraron muy despacio, irguiéndose en sus asientos y mirando a Ranma con unas sonrisillas cargadas de picardía y una mirada triunfante y divertida. Él miró a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, sintiendo la felicidad en su pecho por verlas confabulando contra él y por lo que aquel trato significaba, y frunció un poco los ojos en un claro pero desenfadado desafío farfullando por lo bajo un "No váis a poder conmigo" que provocó que las miradas de ambas mujeres brillaran con intensidad.

―No te lo crees ni tú ―dijo Genma desde el otro lado de la mesa con aquel tono neutro suyo, provocando que los tres le prestaran atención mientras él fingía ignorarles.

Nicola y Akane se miraron y se echaron a reír y Ranma, mientras bebía otro sorbo del dulce _cappuccino_, observó a su padre por encima del borde de la taza humeante, esperando... esperando que aquellos irises de los que había heredado los propios se fijaran en él. Y lo hizo. Los oscuros ojos azules de su progenitor se posaron en los suyos, reteniéndose un instante las miradas. Una silenciosa petición y advertencia. Había algo que tenían que decirse, pero tenían que encontrar el momento. Y hasta entonces, Ranma no podría evitar sentirse alerta mientras los retazos de la preocupación comenzarían a incomodarle. Y si algo le incomodaba, viniendo ése algo por parte de su padre, y si aquello de lo que tenían que hablar se prolongaba demasiado en decirse, sabía que terminaría discutiendo con él.

Y fué en ése preciso instante, en el que pensaba la manera en la que encontrar un momento a solas con Genma, que una voz aguda y chillona reverberó en el patio como un cantarín rayo de sol. Ranma vió a Nicola levantarse de la mesa e ir a por un nuevo juego de tazas a uno de los muebles de la cocina, y su visión periférica le indicó que su _Dama_ le estaba mirando cuestionándole en silencio quién acababa de llegar. Pero él no retiró las pupilas de su padre, porque quería transmitirle su impaciencia antes de que la casa se llenara de familia y la intimidad resultara complicada de encontrar. Genma hizo un gesto tan inapreciable que solo alguien que le conociera muy pero que muy bien podría entender que aquello había sido una confirmación a su necesidad de buscar ése momento.

Pero la voz volvió a estrellarse contra las paredes de la casa, transmitiendo ansiedad, impaciencia, alegría, felicidad y nerviosismo al más puro estilo mediterráneo, al más puro estilo italiano apasionado, y padre e hijo separaron sus miradas.

Ranma volvió su completa atención hacia Akane. Sus expresivos ojos del color de la arena brillaban ante la duda. Sabía que tenía miedo de que pudiera tratarse de Mei. Sabía que ella temía aquel momento en el que se encontraran aunque trataba de mostrarse segura y fuerte, una de las muchas cosas que de ella admiraba. Le enterneció verla preocupada y la necesidad de hacerla entender que todo estaba bien se impuso a sus ganas de levantarse de la mesa y echar a correr al encuentro de aquella voz. Así que sostuvo su precioso rostro en su mano izquierda, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, deslizando el pulgar hasta el pómulo tenuemente sobresaliente, y le sonrió lentamente, con dulzura, transmitiendo calma. Akane dejó reposar su rostro en su mano moviéndolo ligeramente, devolviendo la caricia y, cerrando los ojos un momento, dejó escapar silenciosamente el aire retenido en sus pulmones.

―Aquí viene el torbellino ―murmuró él con una palpable alegría en la voz, irrumpiendo el contacto con su Dama y luciendo una pícara sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

―_Dove è il mio fratello? _―se volvió a escuchar aún con más impaciencia.

Cuando Anna llegó al quicio de la puerta de la cocina frenó en seco y se quedó mirándole. Se le cortó la respiración y su corazón probablemente se saltó uno o dos latidos mientras se le cerraba la garganta por la emoción. Era verdad. Su hermano estaba allí. Había vuelto con ellos. ¡Era verdad!

Ranma se separó de la mesa y caminó hasta el pasillo que conformaba la separación de la mesa con los muebles de la cocina. Sonrió a su hermana pequeña derrochando el cariño que sentía por ella. Anna parecía indecisa como si, al igual que su madre, no creyera del todo que estuviese allí. Así que decidió darle lo que necesitaba para reaccionar, hablándole en italiano y exagerando el acento.

―_Bueno ¿qué? ¿Me vas a dar un abrazo, piccola? ¿O me vas a dejar aquí echando raíces?_

Su hermana volvió a gritar de alegría, sonriendo como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia del mundo. Dió un saltó y corrió, echándose a los brazos de su hermano quién la cogió al vuelo y la abrazó fuertemente mientras ella seguía diciendo miles de cosas en un italiano farfullado e incomprensible con su voz aguda rebosante de alegría.

_Santa Madonna!_ ¡Cuánto la había echado de menos!

De repente Anna se separó un poco, sin soltarse de aquel abrazo y sosteniendo el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos, empezó con aquél juego suyo de adolescentes.

―_¡Dios, mírate!_ ―frunció un poco el ceño y comentó en un fingido reproche ―. _Estás más gordo._

―_Y tú más pequeña_ ―Ranma acarició su pelo ― _¿Encoges como la ropa?_

―_Yo sigo midiendo lo mismo. Seguro que tú has vuelto a crecer, spaghetti desaborido._

―_Al menos yo llego a lo alto de los armarios de la cocina y no tengo que pedir a-yu-da._

―_Pero yo puedo escapar más fácilmente de la mamma cuando robamos la comida. _

De fondo escucharon un "¡Pero bueno!" que trató de sonar enfadado. Los dos miraron a su madre un momento y después, con amplias sonrisas, volvieron a darse un fortísimo abrazo, que casi les dejó sin respiración.

―_Bueno, vale ya_ _¡Suéltame!_ ―dijo Anna, forcejeando juguetona para que su hermano la soltara. Cuando se apoyó en el suelo, se arregló un poco el pelo de manera teatral y miró hacia Akane con una sonrisa igual de brillante que la que le ofreció a su hermano ―. _Preséntame a la mujer que ha hecho que vuelvas a pisar esta casa. Porque le debemos el cielo, por lo menos._

Akane les miraba con los ojos muy abiertos intentando en vano entender algo de lo que estaban diciendo. Cuando la hermana de Ranma la miró con aquella sonrisa ella no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto. Anna parecía tener un efecto parecido al que Nicola tenía en ella; era una mezcla extraña entre el respeto y el miedo y la alegría y la confianza.

―Akane ―dijo él, volviendo al japonés ―, ésta es Anna ―rodeó a su hermana por los hombros y la apretó un instante contra su costado antes de volver a soltarla ―, el torbellino de la casa y la niña mimada ―y su _amore_ recibió un codazo de parte de la "niña de la casa".

Akane se levantó de la silla mientras él fingía que aquel golpecito le había dolido como una cuchillada y continuaba con la presentación.

―Y niña mim... digo, Anna, ésta es Akane.

Su hermana se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó como hiciera su madre el día anterior. Ésta vez, Akane parecía preparada para el efusivo contacto y respondió a ello, aunque con un toque de rigidez que trató de disimular como buenamente pudo. Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír pensando que quizá su _Dama_ jamás había recibido tantos abrazos de extraños juntos.

―¡Qué ganas tenía de conocerte! ¡Llevamos tanto tiempo esperándote! ―dijo Anna en un japonés casi impoluto, separándose de Akane y mirándola de arriba abajo con todo su descaro mediterráneo ―¡Pero qué guapa es! ―se giró hacia su hermano cambiado de nuevo al italiano ―_Así estás tú tan encoña..._

―¡Niña! ―exclamó Genma con voz cortante.

Akane dió un respingo y repasó con una rápida mirada a todos, esperando encontrar alguna reacción tensa a aquél vozarrón. Sin embargo, allí nadie parecía preocupado por aquel sonido gutural. Ranma se rió, aunque disimuló como pudo mientras se apoyaba en la encimera de la cocina y se cruzaba de brazos. Nicola siguió colocando tazas en la mesa como si aquella voz nunca hubiese sido dada y Anna simplemente se alejó de ella y corrió hasta su padre, abrazándole desde atrás y besándole sonora y repetidamente en la mejilla.

―Ay, mi papi que se me pone celosón porque no he venido corriendo a saludarle primero a él ―murmuró Anna entre besos y achuchones.

Y ante aquello, Akane... bueno, no pudo más que quedarse boquiabierta. ¿Con Ranma ni siquiera se había tocado y a su hija le permitía esa demostración de afecto tan efusiva delante de una casi, o sin el casi, desconocida? ¿De verdad? Buscó a su pareja tratando de encontrar una respuesta coherente. Y él la observaba a ella con una mirada llena de diversión porque estaba esperando su reacción.

―Ya te he dicho antes que era la mimada...

―_¡No soy la niña mimada!_ ―se quejó ella en italiano, irguiéndose tras su padre.

Ranma puso los ojos en blanco mientras suspiraba con disimulada resignación.

Akane sonrió. Le gustaba Anna. Le gustaba ese carácter alegre, espontáneo y nervioso que estaba mostrando. Le gustaba el ambiente que se respiraba entre ellos en aquella acogedora cocina. Le gustaba que, ante ella, se mostraran como si la conociesen de toda la vida, como si siempre hubiera estado allí con ellos y ninguno sintiese la necesidad de fingir algo que no eran... eran naturales, ellos mismos... y eso le hacia sentir parte de ellos, parte de su familia.

―_Bueno, un poco sí que lo eres..._ ―dijo una voz de hombre con deje divertido desde el patio.

Ranma miró a Akane y vocalizó un silencioso "su marido" a lo que ella respondió un insonoro "gracias".

―_¡Y tú no te pongas de su parte si no quieres dormir en el sofá!_ ―contestó Anna mientras caminaba hasta su madre, besándola en la mejilla, para después salir de la cocina, no sin antes haberle dado un empujoncito a su hermano y soltarle un burlesco "envidioso" cuando pasó frente a él, consiguiendo que Akane tuviera que ingeniárselas con pensamientos lascivos con el envidioso para evitar reírse a carcajada limpia.

Pero, tan rápido como Anna se fué, apareció agarrando de la manita a un pequeñín de grandes ojos marrones que solo hacía que sonreír feliz mientras miraba a todos los allí presentes.

Y, por un momento, Ranma se quedó petrificado mientras observaba fijamente a Darío. La realidad le había golpeado de frente con toda su crudeza. Porque a veces, aunque uno sepa que algo existe, no termina de creer en ello, de ser consciente de ello, hasta que no lo ve por sí mismo. Aquel chiquitín era el hijo de su hermana pequeña. Un niño de dos años de edad a quién él nunca jamás había visto. Miró a su hermana, sonriendo inmensamente feliz y orgullosa mientras vigilaba los cortos e inseguros pasos de su hijo, y no pudo dejar de sentirse el peor hermano del mundo. Había fallado a Anna. Había fallado a su hermana pequeña, a quién había protegido y con quién había compartido juegos y secretos desde que llegó al mundo en una calurosa tarde de verano. Y él no había sido capaz de dejar de lado su miedo, su dolor y sobre todo su orgullo, y estar allí con ella, a su lado, cuando aquél pequeño y su melliza habían respirado su primer aliento de vida. No había sido capaz de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y al menos tener la decencia de ir a conocer a sus sobrinos.

Akane observó cómo Darío chillaba de alegría al ver a su _nonno. _El niño corrió hacia él con los bracitos abiertos estrellándose contra sus piernas mientras seguía balbuceando palabras aún incomprensibles para quién no estaba acostumbrado a su particular lenguaje infantil. Genma le cogió en brazos, le sentó en sus rodillas y el niño le abrazó con fuerza mientras seguía con su charla. En ese mismo momento, el padre del niño entró en la cocina con su hija en brazos. La pequeñita, que se veía más tímida que su hermano, miró rápidamente y en silencio a todos los que estaban en la cocina, deteniéndose un poco más en Ranma y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Después chilló de alegría al escuchar y ver a su _nonna_ acercándose a ella y haciéndole monerías. Echó los bracitos hacia delante y demostró la prisa que tenía por escaparse de los brazos de su padre pataleándole el pecho. En cuanto la niña quedó en brazos de su abuela, el hombre se acercó a Ranma con una gran sonrisa y empezó a hablar muy alto en un tono alegre y amistoso.

―_¡Pero mira quién ha vuelto a casa por Navidad!_

Ranma sonrió. Sonrió de verdad. Sonrió con una mezcla de leal camaradería, auténtico cariño y un profundo agradecimiento hacia aquel hombre. Era lo que sentía por él y no le importaba en absoluto demostrarlo.

Akane estaba absorta mirándoles, volviendo a preguntarse qué ocurría entre padre e hijo para que no se diesen esas reacciones entre ellos y sí se dieran entre Ranma y personas supuestamente no tan allegadas a él. Prestó especial atención a su pareja y a la felicidad que brillaba en sus preciosos ojos azules. Observando aquellos matices en su sincera sonrisa mientras los dos se fundían en un fuerte abrazo, palmeándose las espaldas mientras sus carcajadas se atenuaban entre aquel agarre, y después se sujetaban los rostros y se besaban sonoramente en las mejillas. Si no fuera porque estaba avisada seguramente se hubiese caído de culo en el suelo al ver a dos hombres en actitud "tan cariñosa". Y aún así, no pudo evitar sentir un golpecito en el pecho remitido por el choque cultural. Aunque, en realidad, el golpecito volvió a aparecer seguido de un ruidito agudo muy peculiar.

Cuando desvió su mirada, se encontró con Nicola y su nieta en brazos justo frente a ella. Nicola le susurró algo al oído a la niña y la pequeña volvió a darle un golpecito en la parte alta del pecho mientras sonreía y volvía a decir algo que Akane no pudo entender. Miró a Nicola en busca de ayuda.

―Mira _Nerezza_, ésta es la tía Akane.

Nicola lo había confirmado. _Tía Akane_ implicaba muchas cosas. Cosas como "formalidad absoluta". Cosas como "doy por hecho que te quedas con mi hijo y el asunto es irrevocable". Cosas como "vas a ser la madre de mis nietos". Y, aún así, después de los dos impacto recién recibidos, el uno cultural y el otro familiar, consiguió reaccionar a tiempo cuando la presentación fue a la inversa.

Akane miró a la niña, que volvió a sonreír con dulzura y ella respondió al gesto de la misma manera acariciándole además la carita con inmensa ternura. La niña era una auténtica belleza y rebosaba una apacible bondad.

―Bueno y este trasto de aquí que no quiere despegarse de su _nonno_―dijo Anna desde el otro lado de la mesa, apoyada en la silla donde estaba sentado Genma con el niño en brazos y luciendo una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su hija ― es _Darío_. ―Akane le saludó con la mano abierta ―. Y ése que está pegado a mi hermano como una lapa es _Carlo_, mi marido. O eso creo.

Akane les miró. Los dos estaban codo con codo, cruzados de brazos y mirándola fijamente. Frunció el ceño. De repente, Ranma le echó el brazo por encima de los hombros al marido de Anna y le obligó a medio agacharse.

―Éste desgraciado y yo éramos inseparables hasta que me dijo que le gustaba mi hermana―comentó despreocupadamente mientras Carlo trataba de librarse por todos los medios de aquel agarre incómodo ―. Entonces le pegué una paliza y dejamos de hablarnos por un tiempo.

Para sorpresa de Akane, el marido de Anna se soltó en un fluído movimiento. Ranma le sonrió y cabeceó, dándole el crédito por haberse librado del agarre tan facilmente. Y Carlo le golpeó con el puño en el bíceps, como si le estuviese diciendo "¡Compórtate!". Entonces la encaró a ella, hablando en un japonés tímido e inseguro y bastante informal.

―Sí. Pero mira, con paliza y todo, me quedé con la hermana.

Carlo echó una rápida pero muy significativa mirada a Anna. Una de esas miradas que deberían estar prohibidas echar delante de los padres. Por un instante a Akane le recordó a ésa mirada de "Sexo. Ahora." que Ranma le lanzaba de vez en cuando. Aunque la de Carlo no era ni tan intensa, ni tan sexual, ni tan oscura. Seguramente porque el hombre tenía una pizca de vergüenza en el cuerpo, cosa de la que Tiziano carecía, y no se atrevía a dirigir una mirada tan explícita a su mujer delante de su cuñado y sus suegros. A Akane le gustaba Carlo, parecía simpático y extrovertido, al igual que su mujer, y le gustaba el modo en que esos dos se miraban.

Ranma estaba a punto de darle una colleja a Carlo. Sabía lo que estaba pensando el muy degenerado y estaba muy cerca de traspasar el límite de tiempo permitido para ese tipo de miradas en aquella casa. Ranma quería darle con toda la intención de hacerle despertar de la fantasía erótica que el tipo estaba imaginando. Lo peor de todo es que su hermana estaba respondiendo a la invitación con una casi inapreciable sonrisilla coqueta. Ranma se estaba poniendo enfermo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de pegarle un pescozón, Carlo despegó los ojos de su esposa y se giró con una de aquellas lobunas sonrisas que enamoraban a las mujeres pero que a los hombres les ponía en alerta máxima.

―_Bueno, voy a presentarte a tus sobrinos que ya es hora de que los conozcas ¿no te parece descastado...? _―y vocalizó un "_de mierda_" al final. Llamó a los niños que fueron con sus cortos pasitos hasta su padre sin rechistar. Se acuclilló, abrazando a cada uno de ellos con uno de sus brazos, sentándolos en sus piernas, en un gesto cariñoso y protector―. _Bueno niños, éste es vuestro famoso pero impresentable tío Tiziano_. _¿Qué os parece? ¿Era como imaginabais?_

Ranma se acuclilló también, poniéndose a la altura de los pequeños y les echó una mirada a esos dos niños que le miraban con sus ojitos marrones muy abiertos, con profunda curiosidad. Aquí estaban, los hijos de su hermana y su mejor amigo. Sus sobrinos. Sintió la incómoda culpabilidad removiéndose dentro de él. Sintió una profunda tristeza por no haberles visto recién nacidos. Pero ahí estaban. Y ahí estaba él. Y debía compensarles por el tiempo perdido. Y él debía aprovechar su tiempo con ellos.

―_Hola, Darío_ ―dijo casi en un susurro, con la voz ligeramente rasgada, mirando el niño quién se arrebujó un poco más contra su padre escondiendo la cara contra su pecho y contestando a Ranma entonces, provocando una sonrisa en todos los presentes por la repentina timidez del más extrovertido de los mellizos. Después miró a la niña y habló igualmente bajito ―. _Hola, Nerezza_ ―. La niña, sin embargo le sonrió y se acercó un poco a él con la manita extendida. Le acarició la cara con mucha suavidad, igual que Akane había hecho con ella, como si de algún modo su mente infantil le dijese que él no era real. Pero había interés en sus almendrados ojos marrones, ligeramente rasgados, y cuando terminó de tocarle retiró la mano, escondiéndola debajo de la barbilla como si acabase de tocar algo prohibido. Le sonrió. Una sonrisa lenta, perezosa y bien grande. Se sonrojó de repente y se escondió detrás de su padre, asomándose para seguir mirando de reojo a su nuevo tío con vergüenza.

―_¡Ahí lo tienes! ¡Otra más a la que has enamorado!_

Las risas fueron en aumento y entre todos, excepto Akane por razones obvias, y por Genma, trataron de animar a los niños a perder la timidez.

Akane observaba a Ranma mientras éste intentaba en susurros y con una brillante sonrisa que _Nerezza_ saliera de detrás de su padre y se acercara a él. Y también trataba que _Darío_ dejara de mirar a la camisa de su padre mientras le respondía a las preguntas que Tiz le hacía. Akane no podía dejar de pensar que era extraño verle interactuar con niños. Aunque ya le había visto con_ Vico_ seguía percibiendo que su pareja parecía estar un poco fuera de lugar con los pequeños. Sabía que era una asociación inevitable; el trabajo de Tiz era un factor importante para encontrarle desubicado con niños a su alrededor. Era una imagen peculiar. Era como ver a una pantera negra acariciando con ternura y protegiendo a un cervatillo.

Finalmente, tras unos cuantos intentos más por parte de Ranma, una briosa Anna cogió a su hija y un divertido Carlo a su hijo, y se sentaron en la mesa para unirse al desayuno. Nicola se acercó a besar a su yerno quién le respondió con un sonoro beso y una divertida insinuación que Akane no entendió pero que provocó unas carcajadas atragantadas en todos y un mal gesto de Genma que, automáticamente, dejó de lado _La Reppubblica _y no le quitó la vista de encima a su esposa. Cuando Ranma se acercó hacia Akane, quién le esperaba aún de pie, su mirada era divertida y juguetona. Para sorpresa de ella, la sujetó de la cintura y la acercó a su costado besando su cabello y acariciándole la espalda.

―¿Qué tal lo he hecho, _Dama_? ―susurró mientras se sentaban.

Y Akane simplemente le sonrió mientras volvía a darle un mordisco al delicioso bollo.

Aquello sí era un desayuno familiar. Uno de verdad.

* * *

Antes de que el desayuno terminara y todos alzasen el vuelo fuera de la cocina, Carlo hizo un leve gesto a Ranma con la cabeza indicándole el patio. Los dos se levantaron antes, ofreciendo sendas caricias a sus mujeres, y salieron fuera caminando hacia el otro lado de la platea evitando ser vistos desde la cocina. Cuando estaban "escondidos" Carlo sacó un paquete de cigarrillos mentolados llevándose uno a la boca y ofreciéndole a su cuñado, que aceptó sin demora. Y mientras le encendía el cigarro comenzó la conversación.

―¿Cómo lo llevas?

Tiziano dió una profunda calada soltando después el humo hacia el cielo, despacio, lento, aletargado...

―Ahí voy ―contestó mientras un halo de humo terminaba de expirar entre sus labios.

Carlo le miró fijamente hasta que los ojos azules, iguales a los de su suegro, se fijaron en él. Esperando, esperando...

―¿Hace cuánto que no duermes Tiz?

El cabrón le conocía tan bien que en ocasiones daba hasta miedo. Se le quedó mirando unos segundos. Aquel hombre era más que su mejor amigo. Era el hermano que, por desgracia, no le había tocado tener. Pero no importaba que no fueran hermanos de sangre porque la sangre nunca hubiera podido forjar los fuertes vínculos y leales lazos que tenían entre ellos. La sangre solo hubiese sido un impedimento.

―Creo que cinco días ―otra calda al cigarro ―. No estoy seguro.

―¿Puedo saber por qué?

Su voz no era exigente. Carlo nunca lo había sido. Había aceptado hasta donde él quería y podía decirle y nunca, jamás, había pedido o presionado por más. Su cuñado, aunque siempre se habían llamado "hermano", había comenzado el mismo camino que él. Pero fué listo, fué condenadamente listo porque él antepuso a Anna sobre todas las cosas. Y ahora tenía un dichoso matrimonio con la mujer de la que siempre había estado enamorado, tenía unos hijos preciosos que le adoraban... y el muy hijo de puta era tan feliz que hasta se permitía el lujo de demostrarlo abiertamiente, teniendo fantasías sexuales con su esposa delante de toda la familia mientras la devoraba con la mirada.

Ranma sintió un pellizco de envidia dentro del pecho por lo que Carlo había conseguido y por lo que él temía tener y formar algún día. Si es que ése día llegaba...

―Una de mis obsesiones me anda persiguiendo.

―Mierda ―dijo mascando la palabra ―¿Puedo ayudar?

―No. No puedes ―amargura en la voz ―. Ojalá pudieras ―susurró casi al aire, con la mirada abstraída ―. Estoy preocupado por Akane.

―Es muy guapa ―sus miradas se encontraron y Carlo agravó la voz, en advertencia, acompañando al comentario de una velada pregunta que necesitaba saber ―. Y te adora.

―Y yo a ella ―respondió en un susurro. Su mirada flotó sobre el empedrado del suelo, mientras le daba otra calada al cigarrillo―. Por eso no puedo dormir.

―Pues ya puedes dejar de preocuparte por eso porque sabes que aquí está segura ―murmuró con una sonrisa cómplice antes de que su gesto se agravase, dejando translucir su sincera preocupación. Porque Ranma no solo parecía cansado sino que parecía hastiado, derrotado y sin fuerzas para nada. Y él no podía estar así ―. Tienes que dormir, _hermano_. Dormir de verdad. No esa mierda de microsueños que te echas en el desayuno delante de toda la familia.

Ranma levantó la cabeza y le miró con un interrogante en su sorprendida mirada.

―Sí ―le palmeó la espalda ―. Te has quedado dormido en la mesa. Dos veces.

―Joder ―suspiró, dió una calada nerviosa y volvió a mirarle fijamente ―¿Se ha notado?

―Tu padre y tu madre ya sabes que sí lo han notado. Los niños no se han dado cuenta. Creo que tu hermana y Akane tampoco, porque las dos estaban pendiente de los críos. Pero tampoco conozco mucho a Akane, así que...

―Seguramente se ha dado cuenta ―dijo preocupado pero con un destello de humor ―. Antes de bajar me quedé dormido mientras me hablaba y aunque traté de disimularlo no la ví muy convencida ―elevó los hombros con una sonrisa bobalicona ―. Estudió psicología. Encaja las piezas.

―¡Vaya, qué bien! Seguro que eres su sujeto de estudio favorito con todas ésas rarezas tuyas ―se rió con ganas antes de aspirar el humo del tabaco mentolado.

―No lo dudes. Ni por un instante.

Los dos fumaron en silencio por unos segundos. Hasta que Carlo necesitó preguntar.

―¿Cuánto sabe sobre ti?

―Eso es lo mejor de todo, _hermano_. Sabe lo suficiente como para asustarse cada vez que suena mi teléfono.

Carlo silbó, demostrando así no solo su sorpresa ante el hecho de que ella supiera sino comprendiendo ahora por qué su _hermano_ no podía ni siquiera dormir allí a pesar de saber que ella estaba segura.

―Si no puedes dormir por las buenas ―dijo con voz suave ―, sabes que tienes que tomar las pastillas.

―Odio esa mierda ―susurró con desprecio proyectando en su voz la poca intención que tenía de tomarlas ―. Me deja demasiado tiempo fuera de circulación.

―Te deja fuera el tiempo suficiente como para que funciones en condiciones.

Para demostrárselo, Carlo se movió rápidamente, le bloqueó las manos inmovilizándole los brazos y le empujó contra una de las columnas del patio, casi estampándole contra ella. Aquel habría sido un movimiento que Carlo nunca hubiera podido ni siquiera completar si su _hermano_ hubiese estado en condiciones normales, pero no lo estaba.

Para más vergüenza, justo tras la cristalera que quedaba detrás del poste con el que a punto estuvo de golpearse la cabeza si Carlo no hubiera controlado el empuje, estaba Genma, observándoles tan serio como si estuviera en el entierro de su hijo. Ranma se soltó en un ágil y brusco movimiento denotando la rabia que sentía no solo con ellos por tenderle una trampa, sino consigo mismo por no haberlo visto venir, por permitirse quedar por debajo del mínimo que se esperaba de él, por dejarla indefensa a ella por su miedo a dejarla aún más indefensa. Ahora los tres sabían con certeza que, si lo que había ocurrido allí hubiese sido ejecutado por otra persona, muy probablemente él estaría muerto y, por consiguiente, ella también.

―No seas gilipollas Tiz y tómate las pastillas ―dijo su _hermano_ con la voz dura e impaciente ―. Duerme todo el tiempo que necesites, una, dos o tres noches. Y si a la siguiente noche necesitas tomar más, tómalas. Solo duerme. Ella va a estar segura, va a estar bien. Y tú también necesitas estarlo.

Carlo regresó a la cocina mientras que padre e hijo continuaron estudiándose silenciosamente. Unos ojos idénticos de brillante mirada que se observaron por unos largos segundos con latente fricción, irritación, incomodidad, casi con desconfianza, antes de volver a reunirse con sus mujeres, con su familia, como si allí nunca hubiese ocurrido nada.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA (_Andrea Moore_) / Cap. Revisado: 04 de julio de 2011 / Cap. Publicado: 04 de julio de 2011 / Edición: FanFiction

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí vengo a dar señales de vida por estos lares. Como véis este ha sido una parte más ligerita que ayuda un poco a conocer el ambiente de la familia de aquí el protagonista. Así que solo me queda preguntaros ¿Qué os parecen? ¿Qué impresión os dan? **¡Esperaré vuestros comentarios con muchas ganas y muchísima ilusión! ¡Como siempre! :D ^_^**

Bueno, hoy vengo con poco tiempo para hacer agradecimientos personalizados. Pero todos vosotros sabéis que os agradezco infinitamente vuestra paciencia y todo el apoyo y los ánimos que me brindáis a través de los mensajes. Y que agradezco aún más que leáis estas locuras mías que inventa la neurona que reina en mi cabeza. Os ofrezco menos de lo que merecéis... os ofrezco mucho menos de lo que merecéis pero trataré de pegarle un empujón a la historia este mes de julio para adelantarla todo lo que pueda. Tengo ganas de escribir... he pasado un año terrible con tantísimo trabajo que me ha sido imposible dedicarle tiempo a la escritura y realmente había días en que solo me apetecía encerrarme en mi mundo y escribir... Pero las obligaciones y las responsabilidades estudiantiles y laborales mandan. Os aviso ¡La neurona está que echa humo! Así que, intentaré darle el gusto durante este mes! ;) Será mejor no llevarle la contraria... ^_^

Y voy a trabajar en esa escena que os debo. Esa escena que en Silver Sand me habéis pedido varias veces... prometo trabajar en ella este mes y echarle mucho esfuerzo y dedicarle tiempo, porque me gustaría que quedase perfecta para entender un poco más al "_sexy italiano_" (como le han bautizado por ahí) y algunas cosas que sucederán mientras nuestros chicos estén en el país de la bota ;)

¡Ah! Y sé que tengo muchos mensajes por contestar. ¡Mañana me pongo a ello! No me gusta no responder a vuestros mensajes, pues considero que si vosotros os tomáis la molestía de escribirme lo menos que puedo hacer es contestaros como se debe. ¡Por eso os pido que si me escribís reviews o un mensaje me dejéis alguna dirección para poder contactar con vosotros! Porque muchas veces recibo mensajes y no puedo responderos y me da una rabia tremenda :D Bueno, si queréis claro :D

**¡Saludos a todas las chicas del foro de Silver Sand y a quienes me siguen por f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k!** Seguiré dejando caer cositas por allí...

Muchísimas gracias de nuevo. A todos.

**AnDrAiA**

_El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley._

_Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría._

_Esta obra está bajo una Licencia de Creative Commons. -_


	35. Capítulo XIII, Parte V1

**-CAPÍTULO 13 -**

_**Quinta Parte (1)**_

Mientras paseaban por el centro de camino a la _Galleria dell'Accademia_ después del tardío y alegre desayuno, Akane se sorprendió al contemplar lo diferente que era Florencia de día pero al mismo tiempo lo tan familiar que resultaba de su versión nocturna.

Las calles estaban abarrotadas. Fiorentinos, estudiantes, artistas y turistas se entremezclaban entre sí con una naturalidad asombrosa. La gente se movía de un lado para otro hasta que contemplaban algo que llamaba su atención. Entonces se detenían en mitad de la calle, con la mirada elevada o fijada en algún rincón que les sorprendía o decidían admirar. La ciudad, con su belleza, embebía a todos por igual, sin por nada los Fiorentinos tenían fama de ser los más orgullosos de la Toscana, debido al poderío de la capital regional y al enamoramiento que sentían por su propia ciudad.

Akane miró a Ranma. Parecía un tanto distraído observando el ambiente de ese modo curioso en el que se mira una ciudad la primera vez que la visitas, como si buscaras descubrir algún secreto. Intuyó un deje incómodo en su pareja y no pudo refrenar el comentario.

―Ranma ¿Hubieras preferido quedarte en casa? ―aventuró a decir sin dejar de mirarle.

Él se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que ella tuviese que detenerse también por la forma en la que iban agarrados. Una pareja que iba detrás de ellos les bordeó para evitar llevárselos por delante y un grupo de adolescentes que venían de frente tuvieron que deslizarse a un lado como si de un coordinado banco de peces se tratase para evitar arrollarlos. Ranma frunció un poco el ceño antes de contestar.

―¿Por qué dices eso, _Dama_?

―Pareces un poco distraído ―Akane se soltó de la cintura de él, se colocó delante suya y le cogió de las manos ―. Si quieres podemos volver a casa. Sé que te apetece estar con tu familia así que...

Ranma observó su rostro suave, brillante y sereno, se fijó en sus preciosos ojos del color de la arena que le contemplaban con un deje lastimero, casi avergonzado. Su voz fina atenuada por la ternura y la dulzura. Apretó sus manos pequeñas entre las suyas, las llevó tras su estrecha cintura como si estuviese inmovilizándola y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo asfixiado que se había sentido en casa.

―Akane, necesitaba salir de allí ― confesó ―. Estaba un poco agobiado.

Su _Dama_ era como un libro abierto en la mayoría de las ocasiones y no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se reflejase en su cara cuando él terminó de decir aquello. Ranma sonrió, la besó en la frente y tiró de ella para seguir caminando.

―Tengo la conciencia un poco intranquila, _Dama_. No solo por mi madre y mi padre. Siento que le he fallado también a mi hermana y a mi mejor amigo... y a sus hijos. Así que cuando estoy un rato con ellos... ―la apretó contra él, no solo demostrándole que era su apoyo, sino que necesitaba reconfortarse sintiéndola todo lo cerca posible de él ―...los remordimientos me pegan unos cuantos mordiscos y necesito alejarme un poco.

Agachó la mirada y la observó, pegada a su costado, mirándole fijamente, vigilándole, pendiente de cualquier gesto que indicara que tenía que socorrerle. Sabía que Akane, de algún modo, sentía que esa era una de sus funciones. Salvarle. Y él también sabía que así era. Ella era su salvavidas, era quién le obligaba a mantenerse estable, equilibrado. Era el faro que iluminaba su camino, que le guiaba a puerto en mitad de una tormenta en el océano.

―Tengo que poner un poco de orden sobre algunos asuntos de familia, ya lo sabes. Y hasta que no lo haga no voy a poder evitar huír un poco de ellos en algún momento.

Akane le entendía a la perfección. Comprendía cómo era esa sensación asfixiante cuando las cosas no eran cómodas en la familia. Ella lo sentía cada vez que estaba con su madre y con sus hermanas. Así que, lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era cambiar de tema y tratar de hacerle olvidar esa preocupación añadida a las muchas que sabía que su pareja ya tenía.

Mirándole con ojos risueños, le ofreció una pícara sonrisa y desvió la mirada, juguetona, como si de repente se hubiera apoderado de ella una apabullante timidez.

―Entonces... el _David_ está bien dotado ¿no?

* * *

Al cabo de media hora Akane lo comprobó por sí misma. El David de Miguel ángel resultaba grandiosamente espectacular allí, bajo la cúpula de la _Galleria dell'Accademia_, iluminado desde arriba por la luz del sol que se filtraba desde el tragaluz en forma de círculo. De un mármol blanco prístino que parecía brillar por sí mismo, reinaba en la sala majestuosamente. Mientras que Ranma se quedó frente a la figura, Akane lo rodeó, fijándose en todos los detalles que fué capaz de percibir. Cuando terminó el recorrido, se colocó al lado de Ranma y los dos se quedaron un rato observando la impresionante escultura en silencio, codo a codo.

Era una joya y no hacía falta ser un experto para apreciarlo. El gesto del rostro estaba pulcramente logrado. La mirada, una mirada que parecía viva y penetrante. El realismo de los brazos, donde la contracción de los músculos era casi palpable. El modo en que se delineaban los músculos del cuello, la nuez en la garganta, los pectorales y el abdomen. Pero lo que más impresionó a Akane era el modo tan impoluto, tan perfecto, tan absolutamente real, en que las venas sobresalían en los antebrazos y especialmente en la mano izquierda. Parecía como si la sangre palpitara debajo del mármol de Carrara.

―¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ―susurró para sí con la voz cargada de admiración, observando fijamente la mano.

Al cabo de unos segundos no pudo evitar que su mirada fuese a concentrarse en el punto interesante de la anatomía de aquel portento de la escultura. Akane giró un poco la cabeza, como si observando desde otro ángulo pudiera apreciar algo que se le había escapado. Pero no. No se había perdido nada. El punto interesante era tal cual era. Miró a Ranma, que seguía observando el David, y le echó una mirada de arriba abajo, como si estuviese tratando de establecer una comparativa en su imaginación. Volvió a mirar al David y después otra vez a su pareja antes de resoplar.

Él la miró con cierta curiosidad, con una ceja arqueada y una media sonrisa que resultaba tremendamente sensual y seductora, como si intuyese a qué venía aquel bufido. Y Akane no pudo evitar que sus traviesas ganas de jugar se desataran... porque era a lo que él la estaba invitando con aquél gesto.

―Pues no es para tanto ―dijo ella ligera pero con un tono de decepción, repasando otra vez la escultura.

―¿No? ―en su voz un deje divertido sin apartar la mirada de ella

―No ―volvió a mirarle ―. O a lo mejor es que yo he tenido mucha suerte ―. Con un toque descarado impropio en ella, envalentonada porque nadie podía entender sus palabras en aquella sala, dirigió su mirada directamente a la entrepierna de su pareja ―. Tu la tienes como unas...

Para sorpresa de Akane, Ranma la agarró de tal manera que la pegó a él, como si quisiera esconderla, al mismo tiempo que le plantaba la mano derecha sobre la boca para acallarla. Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por aquella inesperada reacción y, frunciendo el ceño, levantó la mirada dejando claro que le había molestado. Para una vez que se había atrevido a decir algo un poquito impropio, iba él y la refrenaba. Al principio estaba serio, tan serio que Akane se percató de que algo no cuadraba. Fué a los dos segundos cuando notó que, en realidad, Ranma estaba aguantando la risa con gesto tenso, sus labios fuertemente apretados y sus ojos brillantes con diversión y picardía.

―Hay un hombre ahí detrás que nos entiende... ―susurró en su oído aún con la risa en la voz al mismo tiempo que disimulaba el anterior gesto con un cariñoso abrazo.

Akane pasó por alto indagar sobre cómo sabía él que aquel hombre, fuera quien fuese, les entendía.

―¿Desde cuando te has vuelto pudoroso? ―contestó ella, también en un murmullo que se estrelló contra su cuello mientras le rodeaba la cintura.

―Desde que mi madre conoce a la mitad de la ciudad y, por tanto, esa media ciudad me conoce a mi aunque yo a ella no ―un beso sobre el brillante y sedoso cabello negro.

―¿Y desde cuando a los hombres no os gusta que os halaguen por el tamaño? ―Akane no salía de su asombro.

Él se alejó un poco, lo suficiente para que pudieran verse las caras. Ella apoyó la barbilla en su pecho y le observó desde abajo con aire juguetón. Ranma no tardó en arrimarse de nuevo y susurrar con un ritmo decadente, ronco y sensual que le provocó escalofríos.

―Desde que a las mujeres os da vergüenza que os oigan mientras gritáis de placer en la cama.

Ahí estaba, luciendo una de esas sonrisas triunfadoras que a Akane le encantaría poder borrarle de la cara con una contestación ingeniosa a la que él no pudiese responder. Boqueó un poco, sintiendo como el rubor cubría sus mejillas mientras pensaba en algo que poder decir en su defensa... y resultó imposible. Pero ahí radicaba uno de los muchos encantos que él poseía y que se reflejaba en esa media sonrisilla suya; en que era imposible contestarle con algo que le dejara a la altura del betún. Una de las muchas cosas que adoraba de él, que podía dejar a alguien sin palabras con una sola oración.

―Vale ―dijo soltándose con mucha suavidad―. Esta conversación se está volviendo peligrosa.

―¿De verdad? ―su gesto era la perfección de la inocencia. Una inocencia que camuflaba a la sensualidad más depravada, anfitriona de los placeres más eróticos.

Y Akane huyó hacia el otro lado del David.

* * *

Después de la visita a al _Galleria dell'Accademia,_ Ranma la llevó hasta la _Piazza de San Lorenzo _donde de miércoles a domingo el mercado más antiguo de la ciudad, el de San Lorenzo, era montado casi de madrugada y desmantelado por los comerciantes hacia las siete u ocho de la tarde. Durante el día era un hervidero de viandantes y turistas sin igual pero, tras la caída del sol, la plaza quedaba como si allí nunca hubiese existido nada. Los mercaderes retiraban los puestos tirando a mano de los carros donde exponían su mercancía y desaparecían por las calles unos detrás de otros en fila al modo antiguo y con un ajetreo peculiar que resaltaba el encanto de la ciudad. Akane curioseó en los puestos, observando todo con mucha atención, maravillada no solo por lo diferente del ambiente sino también por la manera en que los comerciantes trataban de atraer a la clientela gritando. Lo que le atraía no era tanto la forma sino el modo en que sonaban sus voces, parecía como si cantasen.

Ranma la observaba, atento a sus reacciones, aunque de vez en cuando se permitía contemplar el ambiente, relajándose, disfrutando del paseo y de la ciudad como hacia muchísimo tiempo que no podía hacer. Algo tan simple como caminar por Florencia se había convertido para él en un imposible. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos y con ella a su lado, podía deleitarse en ese pequeño placer que se había obligado a rechazar años atrás.

Su _Dama_ contemplaba con curiosidad todos los puestos, pero no se detuvo en ninguno hasta que llegaron frente a uno repleto de brillantes alhajas y de cajitas rectangulares con juegos de colgantes y pendientes de hermosos cristales fundidos en preciosos colores salpicados de oro y plata. Y aunque parecía deseosa por acercarse y contemplar las joyas de cerca no se movía del sitio. Sus ojos marrones echaron un rápido vistazo al rollizo mercader de abundante pelo canoso y voz de barítono que regentaba el puesto y que en ese momento canturreaba para atraer a la clientela.

Ranma sonrió con un deje tierno y juguetón. Akane se sentía intimidada por aquel hombre y la situación y lo que necesitaba era un empujoncito que la invitara a acercarse. Así que, dicho y hecho. Su mano se deslizó hasta la curva baja de la espalda femenina y la incitó hacia delante.

―Podemos acercarnos. No muerde ―le dijo mientras la acompañaba hasta el puesto.

El hombre saludó alegremente en inglés e italiano cuando ella se acercó. Akane le ofreció una sonrisa radiante asintiendo levemente con la cabeza y murmurando un tímido _Ciao_ antes de perder su mirada en las cuidadas y delicadas piezas de orfebrería hechas a mano que habían llamado poderosamente su atención. Y mientras que ella curioseaba, Ranma entabló una animada conversación con el mercader al mismo tiempo que hacia de intérprete para Akane cuando el hombre le explicaba orgulloso la procedencia de las artesanales joyas de Burano.

―¿Te gusta algo? ―preguntó Ranma colocándose detrás de ella de un modo que resultaba íntimo y protector.

―La pregunta es: ¿Qué no te gusta?

―Bueno, no te puedo comprar todo porque no llevo suficiente efectivo encima ―murmuró casi en su oído ―. Pero tengo como para llevarnos cuatro o cinco de esos juegos de colgantes con los pendientes.

Akane le observó por encima del hombro. Estaba casi tentada a permitirle que se los comprase, pero su amor propio y su orgullo no iba a consentírselo. Ella no era una mantenida y aunque sabía que Ranma lo hacía con toda la buena intención porque podía permitírselo no terminaba de sentirse cómoda. Y para más frustración, cada vez que él decía algo así su curiosidad se disparaba casi sin control por averiguar con exactitud a cuánto ascendía esa "cantidad" que engrosaba su cuenta bancaria.

―No tienes que comprarme nada ―su voz suave, condescendiente, pero con un toque de ilusión, y su vista sobre las joyas ―. Me gusta ése ―y señaló un juego de color negro con pedazos de rojo pasión y lágrimas doradas que le recordaban a los diseños de oriente.

Ranma dijo algo al hombre, quién sacó la cajita que Akane había señalado del mostrador envolviéndola en una bolsa de terciopelo negro, antes de dirigirse a ella.

―¿Quieres que llevemos un par más para Sarah y para Diana?

Otra de esas cosas que le hacían irresistible. No solo estaba pendiente de ella sino que también lo estaba de aquellos que a ella le importaban. Le entraron ganas de besarle apasionadamente, de abrazarle hasta dejarle sin aire y de morderle para marcarle, todo al mismo tiempo. En cambio, volvió a observarle por encima del hombro sonriéndole con anhelo y agradecimiento, refrenando sus ardientes deseos.

Salieron del mercado de San Lorenzo con dos juegos más de colgantes y pendientes para Sarah y Diana. Y también con la promesa de Ranma de que cuando llegaran a casa le regalaría una de sus viejas sudaderas de la Universidad de Florencia igualita a una que Akane había visto en uno de los puestos y de la que se había encaprichado. Y con eso, Ranma consiguió que su _Dama_ se volviese incontrolable por unos segundos y le diera un amoroso abrazo y un apasionado beso que le calentaron la sangre de tal manera que llegaron a casa y continuaba excitado y con un único pensamiento en la cabeza; arrastrarla hasta el dormitorio y no dejarla salir de la cama hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

La comida fue tan alegre y escandalosa como Akane se imaginó y curiosamente el peso de la mayoría de las conversaciones que se dieron en la mesa fueros llevadas por Ranma y su cuñado y mejor amigo Carlo. Los mellizos intentaron en varias ocasiones intervenir como si comprendieran lo que estaban diciendo las mayores, e incluso intentaron imponer su opinión a voz en grito un par de veces, provocando las risas de todos salvo la del patriarca de la familia quién solo esbozo en algunas ocasiones una ligera sonrisa.

Un pellizco más de una hora y media después de que se sirviese los deliciosos y abundantes platos preparados por Nicola, terminaron de comer. Mientras que Carlo y Anna se llevaron a los niños para que durmieran un poco entre algún que otro quejido y, en palabras del padre de las criaturas "para que nos den un respiro a todos", los demás terminaron de recoger la mesa.

―¿Quién quiere café o té? ―preguntó Nicola mirando directamente a Akane.

Porque, evidentemente, sabía la elección de su esposo y su hijo, quienes contestaron al mismo tiempo de manera despreocupada "café", así como la de su hija y su yerno.

―Yo té, por favor ―contestó Akane dejando un plato sobre la encimera.

Nicola sonrió con cariño, la tomó del codo suave y afectuosamente y la empujó un poquito, hacia la puerta. Y comenzó a meterles prisa.

―Muy bien. Fuera todos de aquí ―dijo haciendo un aspaviento con la mano ―. Fuera de mi cocina. ¡Al salón!

Antes de que Akane pudiese ofrecerse para ayudar, Ranma la agarró de la cintura y la sacó de la cocina. Mientras caminaban hacia el comedor familiar le entraron ganas de quejarse por dejarle a Nicola todo el trabajo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, fué Genma quién, sorprendiéndola, se dirigió a ella.

―La cocina es su territorio. Y estando ella allí, solo entras o sales cuando ella quiere ―la miró fijamente y pudo ver un destello de humor en el fondo de sus rasgados ojos azules ―. Y nunca, nunca se discute con Nicola en la cocina.

Frunciendo el ceño, un poco insegura ante aquel comentario, Akane miró a Ranma en busca de confirmación mientras se adentraban el el salón.

―Nunca. A no ser que quieras morir de hambre, claro.

―¿Me estáis hablando en serio? ―susurró confusa.

―¿Por qué iba a mentir? ―dijo Genma sentándose con una gracia propia de un treintañero en el mullido sillón al lado de una gran chimenea de piedra. Pero aquel destello peculiar seguía en su mirada.

Y aunque trató de captar si era una broma o no observando esos ojos tan parecidos en su hijo, éste simplemente se limitó a elevar los hombros y a tirar de ella hacia un sofá de tres plazas que quedaba justo en frente del asiento del patriarca. Ranma se recostó en el asiento, suspirando de placer, y trató de acercar a su _Dama_ contra él. Sin embargo, Akane se resistió un poco y se quedó sentada a su lado, rígida, sin contacto corporal. Él sabía que ella aún sentía que no había la suficiente familiaridad como para perder un poco la compostura, aunque fuera de manera tierna y cariñosa. Y menos aún si solo estaba su padre con ellos. Así que simplemente le acarició un momento la curva de la espalda, deleitándose con ese arco que la confería una forma muy femenina y sensual, transmitiendo en aquel gesto su comprensión y buscando que se relajara. Al momento, la caricia surgió el efecto deseado y Akane se apoyó cómodamente en el respaldo del sofá.

―Qué rápido os han echado hoy ―comentó Anna entrando con una amplia sonrisa en el salón y sentándose al lado de su padre, sobre el brazo del sillón.

―¿Se han dormido los niños? ―preguntó Genma

―Oh, bueno, eso es lo mejor papá ―miró a su hermano con un deje reprobatorio ―. La nena quería bajar y estar con su recién descubierto tío.

Ranma abrió mucho los ojos, completamente sorprendido. Akane le miró de reojo con una sonrisa cómplice y en seguida volvió a observar a Anna.

―Sí, como lo oyes. A tu sobrina pareces gustarle mucho. Incluso más que su padre, que ya es decir. Así que Carlo se ha tenido que quedar arriba consolándola ¿Qué te parece, hermanito?

―Que tu hija tiene muy buen gusto ―comentó fingiendo una humorística fanfarronería.

―¿Si? Pues luego consuelas tú al padre de la criatura porque seguro que baja hecho polvo cuando vea que la nena de sus ojos se ha enamorado de otro.

―No será para tanto...

―¿Que no? ―Anna le dió un golpecito a su padre en el hombro ―. Como se nota que Tiz no ha visto a Carlo en su faceta de padre ¿eh, papá?

―Y que lo digas... ―murmuró Genma mientras sacaba de una caja que había en la mesita auxiliar que quedaba a su derecha, una pipa de fumar. Levantándola un poco hacia Akane preguntó ―¿Te molesta que fume?

―No, no, en absoluto ―respondió un poco apurada por la cortesía, arrimándose inconscientemente a Ranma.

Genma tenía algo que no podía definir exactamente pero que la ponía terriblemente nerviosa. Le hacía sentir como si estuviese atrapada. Los nervios, esa tensión que recorría su espina dorsal no se debía a que fuese un hombre especialmente guapo, algo que por supuesto era. Ni tampoco a que sus ojos fuesen de lo más peculiares para un japonés. Había algo, quizá, en la forma de mirar. El hecho de que la forma rasgada de sus ojos tuviesen un iris de un azul tan oscuro de fondo era chocante y, de alguna manera, aquello acentuaba una especie de advertencia cuando te observaba. Akane se percató de que al igual que Ranma, o mejor dicho Ranma al igual que Genma, miraba muy fijamente a la gente cuando le hablaba y daba la sensación de que te estaba desnudando desde dentro hacia fuera. Era intenso, intimidante e incómodo. Y en lo más profundo, Akane presentía que aquella manera que los dos tenían de mirar era un modo de amenazar, de establecer inconscientemente un cierto grado de supremacía sin resultar evidentes. Era casi aterrador...

En el mismo instante en que Akane definía la mirada de su suegro como aterradora y procuraba guardar la compostura ante el cabeza de familia que tanto respeto le provocaba, Carlo apareció por la puerta con una sonrisilla traviesa y una mirada brillante y alegre que clavó en Ranma mientras se acercaba hasta el sofá que quedaba al lado de Genma.

―Vamos a tener un problema tú y yo ―dijo, en japonés, mientras tomaba asiento y su mano se deslizaba por la pierna de Anna.

Si su lenguaje corporal no fuera tan evidente, Akane hubiera pensado que se avecinaba una disputa de verdad entre Ranma y Carlo. Aquella mano que se posaba sobre el muslo de la hermana de su pareja parecía indicar un claro desafío y un indicio de territorialidad por parte de su cuñado. Y eso sin tener en cuenta el comentario que acababa de hacer.

Ranma se dejó resbalar un poco en el asiento, tomando una posición más desaliñada y cómoda. Acarició el brazo de Akane y con los ojos entrecerrados con un aire soñoliento y una sonrisa igual de pícara que la de Carlo, contestó.

―¿Ah si? ¿Y eso?

―La próxima vez que mi hija llore por tu culpa ―murmuró a la vez que con un deliberado movimiento consiguió desequilibrar a su mujer y conseguir que se sentara en el brazo del sillón donde él estaba, alejándola así de Genma ―, voy a tener que romperte esa cara tan mona que tienes.

Ranma bufó un "_ya te gustaría_" y después atragantó la carcajada. Akane sonrió ante la complicidad que brillaba en aquella broma murmurada a regañadientes.

―Nada de peleas en mi casa. Y ya os estáis quitando los dos de mi sitio―dijo Nicola entrando en el salón con una bandeja que colocó en la mesita de café que quedaba entre los cinco ―. Que a mi también me apetece sentarme.

Anna se zafó juguetonamente del agarre de su marido y corrió a sentarse al otro lado de Ranma, entrelazando el brazo con el de su hermano y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

―Te he echado de menos, Tiz... ―murmuró por lo bajo, casi como una niña pequeña.

―Y yo a ti, _bambina _―su voz se meció sobre su sedoso cabello castaño antes de besarlo y de apoyar la mejilla sobre su coronilla a la vez que la abrazaba contra él. Había echado tantísimo de menos a su hermana y compartir esos momentos después de las comidas con ella.

―Así que sois vecinos ―dijo Carlo dirigiéndose a Akane con una sonrisa cómplice y simpática mientras acercaba una silla al círculo imaginario, le daba la vuelta y se sentaba al lado del patriarca apoyando los brazos en el respaldo.

―Éramos ―se apresuró a corregir Ranma.

―¿De verdad? ―las dos voces de Nicola y Anna resonaron al mismo tiempo cargadas de una alegría palpable. Ambas miraron a Akane con unas idénticas sonrisas de felicidad, esperando que ella confirmara la noticia de que estaban viviendo juntos.

―La estáis incomodando.

―No, no importa ―susurró acariciándole la mano y sonriéndole con ternura, indicando con aquél gesto que estaba bien y que la situación, lejos de incomodarla, le hacía sentir aceptada, con un deje nervioso propio de quién ha llegado a casa y tiene muchas cosas que contar ―. Sí, éramos vecinos. Ranma me propuso hace unos días que viviésemos juntos. Y acepté.

Akane observó como todas las miradas de la sala se deslizaron un momento sobre él, en completa aprobación por aquella iniciativa. Y ella sintió como si unas mariposas aletearan en su estómago, chispeante porque la familia reafirmaba su acogida para con ella.

Cuando Akane entrelazó su mirada con la de Nicola con un deje tímido, la madre de Ranma parecía a punto de echarse a llorar de alegría. Y estaba casi segura de que se estaba conteniendo para no saltar del asiento y abrazarla como la primera vez que la vió. Y en ese instante, Akane no solo estaba dispuesta a dejarse abrazar por la mujer que había dado la vida a su pareja, sino que fué ella misma la que sintió deseos de levantarse y abrazarse a su suegra.

―¿Y qué hizo el bruto de mi hermano para conquistarte?

―Gracias por el halago, _bambina_.

―De nada ―contestó, sacándole la lengua para después inclinarse un poco sobre Ranma y murmurar hacia a Akane, como si estuviese compartiendo una confidencia que él, que estaba en medio, no pudiera oír―. Me muero de curiosidad por conocer la faceta romántica de mi hermano. Pero si te parece muy impertinente por mi parte, no hace falta que contestes. Yo es que soy muy...

―Me llevó al teatro ―contestó en el mismo tono. Le gustaba Anna, era extrovertida, franca, directa y muy alegre. Y no había ni una pizca de maldad ni un su mirada, ni en sus palabras ni en sus formas. Era tal cual era ―. Fuimos a ver Hamlet, una de mis obras favoritas de Shakespeare, a quién adoro. Y después fuimos a cenar a un restaurante italiano muy conocido en Tokyo.

―Al teatro... ―Anna se irguió y suspiró como una adolescente enamoradiza cuando miró a su marido con ojitos soñadores ―¡Qué romántico!

―Tú no puedes quejarte, _dolcezza _―la voz de Carlo fué suave, una pizca sugerente y con un leve rastro de humor. Y la mirada que le dedicó a su mujer rebosaba amor y un brillo lujuriosamente tierno.

―Nunca me he quejado ―Anna se ruborizó pero no dejó de mirar a su marido.

―Como no dejes de mirarla de esa forma ahora mismo, te voy a dar una paliza ―murmuró Ranma, atrayendo a su hermana contra él, como si quisiera esconderla detrás suya, y tapándole los ojos mientras ella forcejeaba entre risas por soltarse. Entonces miró fijamente a su padre, muy serio, y masticó con un una mezcla de sincera sobre protección y una pizca de humor―. Di algo.

―No ―contestó Genma fumando de su pipa y echando un vistazo de reojo a Carlo.

Akane se rió e intercambió una mirada divertida con Nicola. La mujer prácticamente brillaba al observar a sus hijos con sus juegos de niños y en sus ojos verdes residía una intensa nostalgia al contemplarles, como si aquél hubiese sido un entretenimiento habitual en ellos.

―¡Tiza, suelta! ―chilló Anna, forcejeando con las manos de su hermano que seguían sobre sus ojos ―¡No soy yo a quién le tienes que tapar los ojos!

―Tú le incitas, _bambina._

―Eso es verdad ―contestó Carlo.

―¡No te pongas de su parte o duermes en el sofá!

―_Dolcezza_, prefiero dormir en el sofá antes que vérmelas con tu hermano. Otra vez.

―Chico listo ―masculló Ranma con una visible sonrisa traviesa de niño malo que sorprendió gratamente a Akane mientras seguía forcejeando con su hermana, quién había comenzado a darle codazos y él a esquivarlos.

―¡Tiiizaaa! ¡Si no me sueltas ahora mismo pienso enseñarle a Akane esa foto donde sales vestido de chica!

Antes de que Ranma pudiera reaccionar a esa amenaza, su _Dama_ contestó toda carácter y rebosante de diversión:

―¡Y aunque te suelte ahora mismo, quiero verla!

Anna se rió con fuerza al oírla exclamar aquello con tanto ímpetu. Y si nada más verla había sentido una conexión muy especial y fraternal con Akane, en ese momento esa sensación se asentó completamente. Ella era la mujer que necesitaba su hermano, la mujer que le podría hacer feliz.

―¿Te crees que nací ayer? ―Ranma intercambió una significativa miradatraviesa con Carlo y después fijó sus ojos azules en su _Dama_, quién le observaba con un claro, incrédulo y jovial "_No me puedo creer que alguna vez te hayas vestido de chica_". ―. Se la vas a enseñar de todas maneras así que... ― entonces, le brindó una de aquellas sonrisas cautivadoras y le guiñó un ojo antes de levantarse de golpe y, en un solo movimiento y con una facilidad pasmosa, cargase al hombro a su hermana ―...vamos a darte una vuelta, _sorella_.

―¡No, no, no! ―exclamó entre risas con un sonoro deje arrepentido y la cabeza boca abajo.

―Suéltala ―Genma se pronunció quitándose la pipa de entre los labios, mirando a su hijo mediano con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, en un gesto que denotaba curiosidad ―. Vais a despertar a los niños.

―Uhm... ―Ranma se hizo el interesante mirando al techo y guardando silencio un segundo ―. Te dejo en el suelo si me prometes enseñarle la foto cuando esté yo delante.

Akane se quedó muda al oírle decir aquello. Lo que ella esperaba, como lo lógico, hubiera sido que él le pidiese que no se la enseñara de ninguna de las maneras pero, sin embargo, ahí estaba, sorprendiéndola una vez más, pidiéndole a su hermana estar presente cuando ella viera esa fotografía.

―¡Se la enseñamos ahora mismo!―exclamó Nicola levantándose con una agilidad extraordinaria del sofá ― ¿Te gustaría ver fotos de Ranma cuando era niño? ―y caminó hacia la gran estantería que forraba toda una pared del enorme salón.

―Como si le fueras a dar la opción de decir que no, _mamma _―dijo él, dejando a su hermana en el suelo.

―No hables así a tu madre ―Akane le regañó con el ceño un poco fruncido, lo que provocó una risa ahogada en Carlo y un comentario por lo bajo en italiano, que ella evidentemente no entendió, pero que consiguió que Genma le mirase con un esbozo de sonrisa y que a Ranma le brillaran los ojos de diversión y disimulara la risa con una tos. Decidió ignorarles, a los tres―. Y por supuesto que quiero ver las fotos, Nicola.

Y antes de darse cuenta, Akane tenía a su suegra sentada a un lado, a Anna al otro y un álbum de fotos sobre el regazo.

―Estas son de cuando era bebé ―dijo Nicola, abriendo el álbum ―. Mira qué cosita más bonita era mi niño ―si el orgullo pudiera capturarse en una voz, aquél fue el instante perfecto.

Y no era para menos. Allí estaba el bebé más bonito que Akane había visto nunca. Un querubín esponjoso de denso pelo negro, grandes ojos azules y con carita de pillo, luciendo una enorme y simpática sonrisa para la cámara. Y verle, tan pequeñito, tan indefenso, y con aquella sonrisa de absoluta felicidad que de adulto apenas lucía, le hizo comprender lo muy pronto que había perdido su inocencia, lo demasiado rápido que había vivido. Y, como si de repente un instinto se despertarse en ella con la furia de un ciclón, fue consciente de lo mucho que él necesitaba que le cuidara, que le devolviera esa explosión de alegría con la que había nacido y que poco a poco le habían arrebatado. Y, sobre todo, sobre todas las cosas, se convenció por completo de que lo que él más necesitaba, era ser protegido de sí mismo.

Ranma observó su reacción. Su _Dama_ había abierto mucho los ojos, sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa. Se acercó un poco más a la imagen, como si quisiera capturar algún detalle que solo pudiera apreciarse muy de cerca. Entonces, sus dedos acariciaron la fotografía deslizando las yemas por el contorno de su rostro de bebé, con una ternura inmensa y un feroz deje protector que le hizo sentir un fuerte contraste entre el orgullo y la molestia.

―Pero si eras más guapo que ahora... ―murmuró buscándole con la mirada. Sus ojos del color de la arena brillaban de una manera que él no había visto nunca y que no sabía cómo interpretar.

―Prepárate Tiz, ahora querrá uno ―dijo Carlo luciendo una sonrisa de conocimiento masculino.

―Claro que quiero uno ―contestó muy seria, volviendo la vista a la fotografía.

Y aquella respuesta, dicha con demanda, con exigencia, con urgencia, como si se hubiese convertido en algo primordial que ella necesitaba tener en ese mismo instante, consiguió que, por primera vez en su vida, Ranma retrocediera físicamente, dando un paso atrás. Y estaba a punto de dar otro cuando oyó murmurar a su padre una palabra en una lengua que solo ellos dos conocían en aquella sala, una única palabra que le dejó clavado en el sitio como si acabase de recibir una descarga eléctrica y le hubiera bloqueado el sistema nervioso. Que ella quisiera tener hijos era algo que naturalmente esperaba y que habían comentado como otros muchos temas de su vida en común. Pero lo que le había alejado de repente de su _Dama_ como una poderosa onda expansiva había sido aquella energía apremiante y necesitada en su voz.

―Pero no ahora ―susurró ella, acariciando de nuevo la imagen de un modo amoroso, con una radiante sonrisa formándose en sus jugosos labios que le iluminó el rostro por completo.

Y aunque ella hubiera dicho aquello último con un claro ánimo de tranquilizarle, Ranma percibía que en el fondo la exigencia que había bailado en su voz no había sido fingida y fuera mucha o poca la verdad que yacía en sus palabras tenía que aclararlo de inmediato. Porque no podían tener hijos. Él no podía tener hijos.

La siguiente fotografía mostraba al bebé junto a un niño pequeño de unos tres años sentados en un sofá. Los dos hermanos. Alei, tan guapo con su cabello negro largo y liso y con esos ojos azules tan peculiares, tenía el brazo alrededor de los hombros del bebé en una clara pose de protección, mientras miraba a algo o a alguien detrás de la cámara risueño y absolutamente feliz, igual que lo hacía el bebé. Akane no pudo evitar sentir un deje de tristeza al contemplar la imagen, porque esa fotografía mostraba en su inocencia todo lo que los hermanos habían perdido.

―Mira qué bonitos ―dijo Nicola, acariciando la imagen del mismo modo lento y amoroso que Akane ―. Cómo se parecían de pequeños... ―la nostalgia presa en su voz, en aquella oración inacabada.

―Da igual ―intervino Anna consciente de que su madre se estaba emocionando mientras pasaba la página y se mostraban imágenes de Ranma más mayor―. Yo sigo siendo la más guapa de los tres ¿Verdad papá?

―Por supuesto ―murmuró el cabeza de familia, quién había interrumpido una conversación con Carlo para contestar a su retoño.

―¿Verdad papá? ―se burló Ranma, aflautando la voz, sentándose en una silla en frente de las tres y recibiendo un manotazo juguetón de parte de su hermana ―. Niña mimada.

―Envidioso ―espetó ella con una radiante sonrisa en la cara.

―Niños... ―canturreó Nicola, señalando una foto de un tierno Ranma de seis años sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina observando con curiosidad un libro. A su lado, en la silla, estaba un joven Genma, señalando algo en el papel―. Mira, esta fué la primera vez Tiziano vió un libro escrito en japonés.

―Me acuerdo de eso ―Ranma no pudo evitar dejar escapar aquello con un deje de sorpresa mientras se echaba un poco hacia delante y giraba el álbum del regazo de Akane para inspeccionar la fotografía.

Sí, sorpresa, porque había ciertos aspectos de su vida que, a pesar de haber sido vividos por él, no los sentía como suyos. Era como si muchos fragmentos del pasado pertenecieran a otra persona, especialmente los referidos a su niñez y adolescencia. Otro desagradable efecto secundario de su trabajo, esa especie de desdoblamiento de personalidades que conseguía que perdiera la perspectiva sobre qué era o había sido real en su vida y qué no. Pero al ver esa fotografía, ese recuerdo resurgió no cómo si hubiese sido olvidado, sino con un ánimo de auténtica pertenencia. Ese instante en el que su padre le había enseñado por primera vez un libro escrito en japonés, aquella tarde entera que pasó leyéndole en su lengua materna, siguiendo con el dedo índice cada caracter para que pudiera asociarlos a los sonidos y pudiera memorizarlos. Y lo sintió. Realmente lo sintió como suyo.

―Me aprendí las cuatro primeras páginas enteras.

Genma y Carlo volvieron a guardar silencio en cuanto escucharon aquellas últimas palabras y Akane pudo sentir sus miradas clavadas en ella. Miradas de curiosidad con un deje desconcertado, como si no esperaran que supiera esa peculiaridad sobre él, porque el hecho de que Ranma hiciera ese comentario fué suficiente para que todos fueran conscientes de que ella estaba al corriente.

Levantó la vista, humildemente tímida, con el brillo del conocimiento y la sabiduría destellando en su modo de observarles, y encaró a los dos hombres que había percibido se equilibraban en la misma cuerda floja que ella; la que les situaba, dentro de sus posibilidades, como protectores de Ranma. La que les convertía en el anclaje que le mantenía atado a un mundo en el que podía permitirse ser el cuidado y no el cuidador. Sin embargo, sus reacciones ante aquél intercambio silencioso fueron muy distintas y mientras que Genma desviaba su vista y se dispuso a observar a su hijo mediano con aquella forma impersonal, casi fría, como si él fuese un intruso, un extraño que había usurpado la identidad de su hijo, Carlo echó un rápido vistazo a Tiz y, después, con su mirada cargada de un profundo respeto y admiración, de un cariño fraternal tan real que parecía irreal, esbozó una sonrisa cómplice que acompañó de un escueto asentimiento de aprobación y confidencia para con ella antes de emplear ése tono socarrón que le caracterizaba:

―Y ahí fué cuando descubrieron que eres _rarito, hermano._

―No ―espetó Genma posando sus exóticos y rasgados ojos azules en su esposa como si buscase su apoyo respecto a algo que solo ellos dos, como pareja, podían descifrar ―. Fué cuando con dos años resolvió un puzzle de su hermano. Él solo.

―Sí. Es tan listo que a veces da miedo ¿verdad? ―dijo Anna mirando hacia Akane.

―Sí ―intervino Carlo ―. Yo me acuerdo de aquella vez, cuando se enteró que teníamos un examen de historia un par de horas antes. Cogió el libro, se lo leyó y lo clavó.

―¿Y aquella vez, cuando le pedí ayuda para ensayar una obra de teatro porque era incapaz de aprenderme el texto y fue él y en diez minutos se aprendió mi parte y la suya? ¿Te acuerdas, _mamma_?

―Estoy en la habitación ―murmuró Ranma mucho más allá de la incomodidad. Pero como era de esperar, nadie le hizo ni caso y aquello, junto con la conversación alborotada, consiguió arrancar una silenciosa risa a su _Dama _con quién intercambió además una mirada de auténtico entendimiento porque ella comprendía perfectamente lo mucho que le irritaban los comentarios sobre su habilidad.

―¡Pues claro que me acuerdo! ―dijo Nicola, orgullosa a rebosar ―. Sobre todo de lo mucho que te enfadaste ―y llamando la atención de Akane, tocándole el brazo, explicó ―. Mi pobre Anna no entendía por qué ella necesitaba días para aprenderse diez lineas de texto y su hermano se aprendía la página entera en cinco minutos.

―Es que eso no hay quién lo entienda ―masculló la benjamina para después, mirando a su hermano, decir con un tono cariñoso y fraternal ―¡Dios, cómo te odiaba de pequeña! ¡Pero cuánto te quería al mismo tiempo!

―¿Ahora ya no me quieres, _bambina_?

―No. Porque desde los trece años te adoro ―y la forma en que lo dijo, tan seria, con su voz ligeramente apabullada, dejaba muy claro que con adorar no conseguía definir la profundidad del sentir por su hermano.

―Me sentiría celosa si no fuera porque es tu hermana ―dijo Akane tratando de aparentar una cierta diversión en el comentario a pesar de que en el fondo era cierto que un pellizco de celos le había aguijoneado el corazón.

Acababa de pasar la página del álbum y de repente las imágenes de Ranma saltaban hasta la adolescencia donde comenzaban a vislumbrarse con cierta timidez los viriles rasgos que se definirían en su rostro al llegar a la adultez. De todas las imágenes que vió de esa etapa hubo dos que llamaron su atención.

La primera era una imagen de él con su hermano tomada en una playa en lo que se intuía había sido una especie de juguetona pelea-persecución en la orilla del mar. Como en la primera imagen que vió de ellos juntos también estaban agarrados y en la fotografía se había captado el preciso instante en el que el forcejeo había llegado a un punto de tregua donde ya no importaba la pelea en sí si no el cariño, la felicidad y la unión fraternal que se profesaban, reflejándose en sus amplísimas sonrisas fruto de la carcajada desinhibida y sincera que habían compartido. Al contemplar la imagen Akane había sentido de nuevo aquella tristeza porque algo tan hermoso como aquella unión se hubiese perdido. No pudo evitar levantar la mirada y observar la reacción de Ranma ante aquella fotografía. Y le sorprendió lo que vió porque, aunque su lenguaje corporal era tenso e incómodo, sus preciosos ojos azules estaban contemplando la imagen con verdadera y melancólica nostalgia. Supo con certeza absoluta que una parte de él quería recuperar esa relación pero que todo lo que había pasado entre ellos le pesaba todavía demasiado, le dolía, y obstruía con fuerza toda posibilidad de luchar por volver a recuperar al menos una parte de todo lo que habían perdido.

La segunda fotografía fué la primera de las muchas que llegaron después donde Ranma había perdido la sonrisa, donde quizá sonriera con sus labios pero no con sus ojos. La imagen, casi un primer plano de su rostro y con el fondo velado del patio de su casa, enunciaba silenciosamente el cambio que se había producido en su vida, la vivencia que le había hecho dirigir sus pasos hacia el trabajo que había escogido, un algo que había provocado que en sus ojos de diecisiete años se vislumbrara un conocimiento, una experiencia y una madurez impropia para esa tierna edad. Ése algo que él omitió expresamente aquella noche en el que le contó a grandes rasgos algunas cosas sobre su trabajo, donde le confesó que todo había comenzado tan joven... Sí, ése algo que Akane no sabía qué era y que había deseado conocer casi con desesperación, pues había supuesto que le ayudaría a comprender mejor el origen de las motivaciones que habían empujado a alguien como él a dedicarse a lo que se dedicaba. Ése algo, ese punto de inflexión que había cambiado su vida, ahora no estaba tan segura de querer saberlo. Porque tras observar esa fotografía y el cambio que se había producido en él, solo podía imaginar algo tan horrible, tan grotesco y tan espeluznante que no estaba preparada para escucharlo.

Y esas dos imágenes rondaron en su mente continuamente mientras observaba el resto del álbum y escuchaba las voces de la familia narrándole la historia de su pareja a través de las anécdotas que escondían las fotografías de su vida. Unas fotografías que cada vez eran más escasas a medida que se avanzaba en el tiempo, unas imágenes que le retrataban en espacios temporales más distantes en las que se detallaban los apreciables y significativos cambios en su rostro y en su cuerpo hacia la madurez. Unas imágenes que reflejaban poco a poco cómo se había ido desligando de todos ellos. Como se había ido desvaneciendo de sus vidas... y de su propia vida.

Y cuando apareció frente a sí la divertida imagen en la que salía vestido de chica en unos carnavales junto a Carlo y a su hermano Alei, en la que los tres aparecían de medio lado exageraban la pose en la que trataban de imitar la sexualidad de la mujer y donde también aparecía Anna en medio de ellos vestida de hombre e inflando la pose de "gallito peleón" propia de los hombres... Ni siquiera pudo sonreír. Ni siquiera pudo fingirlo. Y mientras que Nicola, Anna, Carlo, que se había acercado a observar la imagen, y Ranma se reían y bromaban sobre aquel instante y "sus pintas", Akane no pudo hacer más que quedarse allí y aguantar el tipo.

Porque lo que de verdad sentía era una profunda tristeza acechada por una apremiante e impotente rabia que estaba a punto de desbordarla. Porque lo que de verdad quería hacer era salir de allí y discutir con él, encararse y espetarle, porque de repente no soportaba la idea de que él hubiera sido el causante de su propio sufrimiento y el de su familia. Y lo que de algún modo acababa de comprender verdaderamente, lo que le atormentaba y desquiciaba, era que Ranma lo hubiera buscado, deseado y perseguido.

Pero sobre todo, que lo hubiera necesitado. Y que aún lo necesitara.

* * *

Akane no supo muy bien cuándo fue el momento exacto en que la familia decidió salir a dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad y cenar fuera de casa. Supuso que ocurrió en ese instante de barullo de voces donde todos hablaban al mismo tiempo en una mezcla de italiano y japonés bastante curiosa y que consiguió hacerla sonreír a pesar de lo tensa que había estado todo el tiempo.

Mientras que Carlo y Nicola se levantaron para ir a despertar a los pequeños, Anna se interesó por el trabajo de Akane. Con su espontaneidad y naturalidad innatas su cuñada confesó que en cuanto se enteró del trabajo que tenía no pudo evitar comprar por internet un par de revistas para leer sus artículos. Akane no pudo más que sentirse estupefacta ante aquello y agradecerle sinceramente su interés. Pero Anna no se quedó ahí, en absoluto. Le confesó que le gustaba mucho su valentía a la hora de expresarse, la forma directa y sencilla en que trataba las cosas, que las llamara por su nombre y sobre todo que rompiera tabúes propios de la sociedad japonesa en los que ambas estaban de acuerdo en detestar. La conexión con Anna no pudo hacerse más intensa durante aquél alegre intercambio de opiniones y de repente Akane comenzó a sentirla como una hermana, una de verdad, que hubiera perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

Al tiempo que las dos conversaban con un aires confidentes, Ranma fue a sentarse al lado de su padre. Genma le repasó de arriba abajo como hacia siempre, como si cada vez que le viera buscase algo diferente en él, como si se cerciorara de que estaba entero. Podía parecer extraño, pero Ranma apreciaba mucho más ésas miradas que las escasas veces que su padre le había dicho en la vida un "hijo" o aún un más remoto "te quiero". Prácticamente se dejó caer en el asiento y no pudo evitar que tras una breve conexión ocular con su padre su mirada se deslizara sobre Akane, observando la manera tan natural con la que se desenvolvía con su hermana. Y sonrió. Sonrió perezoso, soñoliento, completa y absolutamente relajado, disfrutando de aquella sensación de bienestar provocadas por poder permitirse el lujo de recrearse en los placeres más sencillos. Repleto, satisfecho... feliz... porque las piezas del puzzle de su vida comenzaban por fin a encajar. Estaba empezando a degustar embriagado lo delicioso de aquél instante cuando las voces de sus sobrinos comenzaron a llegar desde el pasillo.

Cuando Carlo apareció en la puerta, con cada uno de sus hijos agarrado a una de sus manos, el pequeño Darío se soltó de un tirón y echó a correr a los brazos de su madre. Anna le atrapó prácticamente al vuelo mientras los dos caían hacia atrás en el sofá entre risas tiernas. Darío empezó a parlotear en su lenguaje infantil con mucho ímpetu y a dar brincos impacientes en el regazo de su madre y Akane acarició al niño en la espalda sin apartar sus ojos, de mirada tierna y anhelante, de aquella interacción entre madre e hijo.

Ranma estaba a punto de levantarse, porque aquél gesto de su _Dama_ le puso nervioso, cuando sintió que alguien trepaba por sus piernas. Y se encontró con unos ojitos marrones y ligeramente rasgados que le observaban con tremenda curiosidad y un ápice de fascinación. Nerezza. La niña le ofreció una burbujeante sonrisa tímida cuando sus miradas se entrelazaron y, con todo su encanto infantil, se acomodó mejor en su regazo.

―Hola ―le dijo con su vocecita alegre, con la cabeza un poco ladeada, definitivamente curiosa.

―Hola otra vez.

Ranma sabía que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él porque toda la familia parecía sentir una extraña curiosidad por verle interactuar con los niños. Algo que le incomodaba; sentirse observado, estudiado en su ámbito privado. Tenía demasiado de esa sensación en el trabajo como para también tener que soportarlo de sus más allegados. Pero bien era cierto que, de alguna manera, su distancia con su familia tal vez había provocado una especie de desconocimiento respecto a él, de percibirle de algún modo como alguien ajeno, extraño, distinto. Una percepción que, admitía, era únicamente culpa suya. Pero aún así, dolía. Y dolía mucho. O quizá, lo que ocurría era que el hecho de verle por fin con sus sobrinos causaba esa especie de fascinación por ser una imagen inusual, como si esos primeros contactos con los nuevos miembros de la familia quisieran ser observados al detalle para memorizarlos ante la posibilidad de que volviera a desaparecer otra vez. Y ser consciente de ser el culpable de todos esos temores e inseguridad ante la idea de que huyera de ellos de nuevo, también dolía. Por todo lo que implicaba.

Sin embargo, que la niña se mostrase tan ensimismada con él, despertaba su ternura y sus instintos más amables. Despertaba en él esa cruda y agresiva necesidad de protección.

―¿Vamos paseo? ―arrulló curiosa.

―Sí.

―¿Todos? ―murmuró ligeramente insegura.

―Sí.

―Quiero contigo ―y se echó a su cuello, abrazándose a él con fuerza.

―Pues te vienes conmigo, _cucciolo_ ―contestó resuelto, abrazando a la niña y dándole un beso en la cabecita ―. Pero me tienes que compartir con ella.

La niña se irguió y miró hacia Akane. Tras un segundo de contemplación sus ojitos volvieron a Ranma y muy seria dijo un rotundo NO que provocó las risas de todos.

―Vaya competencia que te ha salido, Carlo ―dijo Genma dispuesto a levantarse del sillón.

―Dí mejor la competencia que le ha salido a Akane ―Carlo echó una mirada divertida a la mujer de su _hermano_.

―Sí, creo que acabo de quedarme sin pareja ―trató de imitar un puchero, buscando engatusar a la niña que parecía increíblemente encaprichada con Ranma.

―No, _Dama_ ―murmuró Tiz pero mirando a la niña ―. Seguro que a Nerezza no le importa que vayamos los tres juntos de paseo.

―No quiero ―dijo la niña, abrazándose más a él ―. Quiero contigo.

Estaba claro, Nerezza había reclamado a su nuevo tío como su más preciada posesión del momento. ¿Compartirle? Eso no entraba en sus planes ni por asomo.

―O te deshaces de ella ahora o no te soltará en toda la tarde ―dijo Carlo, pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de Anna, que se había levantado del sofá con Darío apoyado sobre su cadera ―. Y luego querrá que le des de cenar, que la acuestes y todas esas cosas que hacemos los padres.

―¿Celoso, _hermano_? ―se levantó del sillón con una sonrisa burlona y caminó hacia los padres de la criatura.

―Sí, joder.

Akane se rió ante la impotente sinceridad que Carlo dejó entrever en aquellas dos únicas palabras y aunque Anna empezó a decir algo sobre que eso le venía bien a Tiz para practicar, Akane no llegó a prestar atención al comentario porque todos sus sentidos estaba concentrados en contemplar la tierna imagen de Ranma con su sobrina quién, al intentar ser trasladada a los brazos de su padre, se revolvió en un lloriqueo quejumbroso y se agarró más fuerte al cuello de su tío.

* * *

Y, como era de esperar, Nerezza secuestró a Ranma.

Durante el paseo hacia el restaurante la niña acaparó toda su atención, explicándole cosas en su particular lenguaje infantil en ocasiones muy difícil de descifrar, haciéndole constantes preguntas que saltaban de un tema a otro e intercalando interrupciones cuando le estaba contestando al señalar lo que despertaba su curiosidad de la ciudad. Cuando él fingía enfadarse porque no le prestaba atención, la pequeña le dedicaba una de esas tiernas sonrisas que tanto se parecía a la de su madre y a la de su abuela Nicola y le hacía un divertido puchero arrugando la nariz como muestra del leve arrepentimiento que sentía. Entonces Ranma jugaba a hacerle cosquillas mientras ella se revolcaba entre sus brazos y reía con sonoras carcajadas de felicidad.

Ya, en el restaurante, su sobrina exigió a su manera que se sentara a su lado y, por supuesto, pidió con su vocecita suave y acaramelada y observándole con sus ojitos rasgados brillantes que le diera de cenar. Y no pudo negarse. Su falta de práctica fué objeto de las típicas burlas fraternales por parte de su hermana y su cuñado, a las que también se unió Akane, y que consiguieron hacer reír a toda la familia, incluido Genma.

Cuando empezaron a recoger para levantarse de la mesa y marcharse del restaurante, Ranma aprovechó todo aquél movimiento de personas y sillas para acercarse a Akane por primera vez desde que Nerezza le había convertido en su rehén.

―Sálvame, _Dama_ ―murmuró en su oído mientras retiraba su silla, ayudándola a levantarse como todo un caballero, y otorgándole un suave y cariñoso beso en el cuello.

―Deberías verte ―con una sonrisa repleta de ternura y de un leve instinto maternal recién despertado, susurró―. Sois adorables.

―Yo no soy adorable ―espetó fingiendo una mirada de profunda ofensa.

―Vale, no eres adorable ―le acarició el antebrazo y aprovechó el movimiento de retirarse de la mesa para acercarse a su cuerpo caliente y excitante, echándole una más que significativa mirada de arriba abajo ―. Pero vas a ser un padre de lo más sexy y...

Ranma se alejó de ella. Su mandíbula tensa, sus irises cobalto destilando una vacía frialdad que abrió una brecha emocional que los distanció, resquebrajando algo entre ellos. Akane, desconcertada, intentó interrogarle con la mirada, entender por qué aquél comentario pícaro que buscaba sonsacarle una sonrisa o una respuesta en el mismo cariz sensual, había provocado justo el efecto contrario. Pero entonces _Nerezza_ se estrelló contra las piernas de su tío, llamándole con una sonrisa enorme y coqueta, y él pareció encontrar la excusa perfecta para evitar contestar a su silenciosa pregunta.

La niña se durmió en sus brazos de camino a casa y, cuando llegaron, Carlo y él subieron a acostar a los mellizos mientras que el resto de la familia iba hacia el salón para tomar algo. Sin embargo, Akane rechazó la invitación, aduciendo que estaba muy cansada y que prefería marcharse a dormir. Aunque lo que de verdad necesitaba era hablar con Ranma.

Cuando Ranma llegó al salón lo primero que hizo fué buscarla con la mirada, pero Akane no estaba por ninguna parte.

―Se fué a dormir. Estaba cansada ―dijo su madre, con una sonrisa tierna. Tocó a su esposo en el brazo, una caricia que indicaba mucho más de lo que parecía un simple gesto de cariño. Intercambiaron una mirada y entonces Nicola observó a su hija y a su yerno y murmuró ―. Y nosotros también nos vamos.

Carlo y Anna no lo dudaron ni por un segundo. Su hermana le abrazó y le besó en la mejilla susurrando un "que descanses" antes de separarse de él. Su _hermano_ le dió una palmadita en la espalda y le ordenó una vez más "duerme" un instante antes de tomar a su mujer de la mano y salir del salón. Su madre se levantó del sofá que quedaba al lado de su padre, le dió las buenas noches a su esposo y después abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, le acarició la cara, le besó en los labios, como siempre hacía, y le susurró con un ápice de voz temblorosa "te quiero, hijo".

Y por fin se quedaron solos. Sus miradas se entrelazaron con un toque de frialdad mezclado con un anhelo que no podía expresarse.

―¿Quieres una copa? ―preguntó su padre con su característico tono neutral.

―No ―Ranma se movió por el salón hasta sentarse en el sillón que hacia tan solo un momento su madre había ocupado. El sillón que siempre ocupaba cuando su padre estaba con ellos ―. Pero un cigarro no me vendría mal.

Genma tomó el paquete de tabaco que tenía en la mesa auxiliar, la golpeó contra el anverso de su mano, provocando que algunos cilindros sobresaliesen del resto, y se la tendió a su hijo. Tiziano cogió el que menos adelantado estaba, haciendo exactamente lo contrario a lo que haría cualquier persona normal. Le observó de reojo mientras prendía el mechero y encendía el cigarrillo y esperó a que diera la primera calada y expulsase el humo en una amplia bocanada antes de iniciar la conversación que ambos habían estado esperando.

―No deberías involucrar a nadie en tu vida.

Ranma sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Apretó las mandíbulas y no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada furiosa a su padre. Una mirada cargada además de un profundo resentimiento.

―Lo sé.

Su hijo estaba a la defensiva y por un instante Genma supo que no era el momento apropiado para hablar de aquello. Pero tampoco tendrían otro mejor.

―Entonces ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ranma clavó su mirada en los de su progenitor en una actitud claramente desafiante.

―¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?

Genma se movió rápido, mucho más rápido de lo que se esperaba de un hombre de su edad. Trató de atacarle con su mano zurda, buscando golpearle en el rostro. Pero su hijo, al que admiraba y del que se sentía profundamente orgulloso, le atrapó por la muñeca y a punto estuvo de romperle la mano. Sus miradas volvieron a entrelazarse con un deje desquiciado.

―¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ―espetó Genma haciendo clara alusión a su eficaz reacción a pesar de que sus reflejos estaban mermados por su falta de sueño. Por primera vez, el tono de su voz dejó de ser neutral y en la armonía del timbre grave de su pronunciación vibró la impaciencia, la rabia y una pizca de compasión― ¿No ves que te tienen cogido por los huevos? _No es solo tu memoria lo que les interesa._ No te van a dejar ir. ¿Y tú vas y la metes en esto?

―¿Y me lo dices tú? ―masculló soltándole la mano con un tirón de desprecio, levantándose del sofá.

Se alejó unos pasos, dándole la espalda, porque mirarle le provocaba una ira desmesurada. Aspiró el aroma del tabaco mentolado en clara impaciencia, lo saboreó mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de tranquilizarse, porque sabía que era la única manera de mantener esa conversación sin que estalle la locura. Lo consiguió, a duras penas. Y le encaró otra vez, en la distancia.

―¿Y te atreves a decírmelo tú, que formaste familia sabiendo los riesgos? ¿Tú? ¿Que metiste a tu propio hijo dentro de esta mierda?

Genma se sentó de nuevo, como aquél que posee el control absoluto de la conversación, cuando sabía perfectamente que ambos estaban a un paso de descontrolarse, porque los dos se sienten atacados, porque los dos se culpan de sus errores y de los errores del otro.

―Cuidado ―le advirtió, sabiendo los riesgos ―. No vayas por ahí.

―¿Por qué no? ―y su voz, tan fría como el hielo, se derramó como un cuchillo que desgarra el alma _―_. Tú, instructor, me metiste dentro.

―Fué tu elección. No la mía.

―Pero tú sabías la clase de mierda que era y no me detuviste ―espeta con una profunda rabia, con una pizca de desesperación, de hastío, de agotamiento ―. Tú estabas dentro y aún así te saltaste todas las normas y formaste esta familia. Así que no te atrevas a juzgarme.

Genma le entendía porque era como presenciarse a sí mismo hacía años cuando vió a Nicola por primera vez y fué incapaz de apartarse de ella.

Hubiera dado la vida porque las elecciones de su hijo hubieran sido otras. Elecciones que le hubiesen permitido vivir una vida normal, que le hubieran ahorrado todo el sufrimiento que cargaba a sus espaldas. Pero también sabía que su hijo nunca hubiera sido feliz con una vida normal. Porque era como él. Exactamente igual a él.

―¿Crees que hubiese sido mejor si te lo hubiera prohibido? ―murmura de nuevo con su voz neutra ―. Lo habrías perseguido con más ganas y me habrías apartado. Me habrían apartado de ti y eso era algo que no podía soportar. Eres mi hijo.

Los dos apartan la mirada porque entre ellos nunca habían podido tratar sus implicaciones personales. Y ése HIJO no había sido dicho como una obligación. Ese HIJO involucraba una ristra de profundos sentimientos que ninguno de ellos podía manejar. No al menos delante del otro.

Silencio. Denso. Eterno. Incómodo. Que esconde muchas verdades, muchas mentiras, muchos secretos.

―Pueden matarla.

Ranma cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando le oyó decir aquello. No podía soportar la idea de perderla. Pero existía esa posibilidad y él era la causa... y se odia por ello. Inspiró, como si en aquella bocanada de aire pudiera encontrar alivio a la ansiedad que le devoraba.

―Lo sé ―dejó el cigarro en la mesa y se encaminó de nuevo al sillón, restregándose los ojos, dejándose caer. Se sentía culpable por algo que aún no había sucedido y que no tenía por qué suceder. Se sentía completamente abatido, sin una pizca de fuerza, con el peso de todas las decisiones de su vida y de todo un mundo a sus espaldas ―. ¡Dios! Papá, lo sé...

―No quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo ―ablanda la voz y espera una contestación que sabe no va a llegar. No puede evitar mirarle y contemplar el perfil de quién ha heredado todo lo malo y todo lo bueno de sí mismo. Genma apretó las mandíbulas. Hubiera dado la vida porque él no hubiera recibido ni una sola gota de esa parte de su carga genética que le hacía especial. Lo que había conseguido llamar la atención de _ellos_ ―. Es difícil lidiar con algo que nunca has sentido ni siquiera por ti mismo ¿verdad? ―porque sabe exactamente lo que está sintiendo su hijo ―. El miedo es una auténtica putada.

―Sí ―responde con sinceridad. Porque era cierto. Nunca había sentido miedo y eso era otra de las cosas por las que era tan valorado. Porque, el no temer a nada, ni siquiera temer a su propia muerte, le convertía en el témpano de hielo calculador y eficaz que le hacían tan jodidamente bueno en su trabajo. Pero ahora lo sentía, muy dentro. El miedo por ella, por que algo le ocurriera, le inundaba la vida, le nublaba el juicio. Manejar un sentimiento que desconocía por completo era como pretender manejar el destino a su antojo ―. Me estoy desquiciando.

Silencio. Comprensivo. Tranquilo.

―¿Estás seguro de que es ella?

―Sí ―contestó rotundo. No había estado tan seguro de nada en su vida.

Sus miradas volvieron a fijarse con un deje desafiante, con una mezcla de tensión y una pizca de ansiedad.

―¿Por qué lo sabes?

―¿Por qué supiste que era _mamá_?

Su padre desvió la mirada, perdiéndola al frente.

Ranma lanzó la pregunta con toda la intención porque ése era otro de esos temas que no podían tratar entre ellos. Su madre, Nicola, era sagrada e intocable.

Se conocen muy bien. Porque son idénticos. Los dos saben cómo y qué siente el otro y saben la profundidad de sus emociones, cómo les afecta, cómo reaccionan. Y hablar de esos sentimientos entre ellos les resulta extraño, tanto como si el cielo se volviese marrón y la tierra azul.

Y a pesar de todo, Genma necesita oír la respuesta de su hijo porque es el único modo de cerciorarse de que lo que pasa entre él y esa chica es puramente auténtico. Porque decirlo, expresarlo, era un modo de desnudar sus almas, de ser vulnerables, de ser normales. Y si quería oírselo decir, él debía dar el primer paso. Tomó una respiración profunda, sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre los de su hijo, idénticos en color a los suyos. Genma tragó con fuerza y entonces, en un susurro que denotaba todo el amor que profesaba y todo el terror que lo abnegaba, comenzó:

―Porque cuando me imagino mi vida sin ella...

―... se me para el corazón.

Ambos desvían sus irises, perdiendo sus miradas en el suelo, con un tinte evasivo, claramente incómodo. Comprensión absoluta, densa y profunda, tan íntima como si se hubieran mirado en un espejo y se hubiesen confesado consigo mismos.

―Tienes que salir de ahí ―masculla Genma, levantándose.

Ranma busca a su padre con la mirada. Su cuerpo tenso, su voz plana destilando una pizca de ira.

―¿Cómo? ―su mirada se endurece, mientras observa a su padre moverse con tensión, apreciando su voz plana en la que vibra una pizca de ira ―. Yo solo conozco una manera.

―Tenemos que encontrar otra forma de sacarte ―y, cuando estaba a punto de salir del salón, dando por finalizada la conversación, afirmó exigente ―. Vamos a encontrar la forma de sacarte.

Y su padre siempre cumplía su palabra.

* * *

Ranma entró desde el corredor directamente al cuarto de baño que comunicaba con su dormitorio y con el de Aleiandro. Cerró por dentro las dos puertas de comunicación, primero la de Alei y luego la suya, en la que se recargó ligeramente con un ahogado suspiro. Akane probablemente le estaría esperando para hablar y él se sentía agotado después de la conversación con su padre. por si fuera poca la presión emocional que sentía, antes de enfrentarse a su preciosa _Dama, _algo que sabía no podría evitar, tenía otra lucha importante que batallar solo.

Completamente a oscuras observó la sombra de su reflejo en el enorme espejo del lavabo a medida que se acercaba, como si aquella forma oscura pudiera darle el ánimo que necesitaba. Con el corazón bombeando con fuerza observó el blíster que tenía en la mano izquierda. Sus malditas pastillas para dormir. Cerró los ojos y se dobló sobre sí mismo, apoyando los brazos contra el mármol de la encimera y reposando la frente en ellos, sintiendo una presión en el estómago muy familiar y notando cómo se le cerraba la traquea impidiéndole el paso de oxígeno. Ansiedad.

Apretó las mandíbulas y trató de concentrarse en volver a respirar. Inspirar, espirar. Inspirar, espirar. Eso era. Con calma. Con tranquilidad. Toda su atención centrada en obligar a su traquea a desbloquearse. Cuando consiguió normalizar de alguna forma su respiración sonrió de mala gana.

No dejaba de ser irónico que en su trabajo tuviera que manejarse continuamente entre sustancias ilegales de todo tipo a las que, a pesar de haber consumido, nunca se había enganchado y, sin embargo, a la única que poseía de forma legal hubiera terminado con un grave problema de adicción. Y también tenía cierta gracia retorcida que fuera dependiente de la misma droga que, a la vez que reduciría las probabilidades de sufrir otra maldita crisis de ansiedad, acababa de provocarle una.

Para alguien como él, era vergonzoso.

Nadie sabía que había tenido y que tenía un problema de dependencia. Absolutamente nadie. Él mismo no había sido consciente de ello hasta que en uno de sus viajes se quedó sin pastillas y reconoció, casi sin poder creérselo, los síntomas del síndrome de abstinencia.

Miró el blíster otra vez y leyó las endemoniadas letras rojo sangre: Lorazepam.

Se irguió de golpe y caminó por el cuarto de baño tomando amplias respiraciones y expulsando el aire con suavidad y lentitud, tratando de acallar su inquietud.

Cuando no tenía trabajo la noche era un infierno para él. Llevaba muchos años con problemas para dormir. Las cosas que había hecho... las cosas que había hecho le perseguían por las noches cuando no tenía nada más que hacer que dejar a su cuerpo y a su mente descansar. Y la situación empeoraba cuando se trasladaba de lugar, cuando había cambios, cuando no tenía la suficiente información para tener el control absoluto ante las situaciones imprevistas.

Era consciente de que no dormir era una forma de autodestrucción psicológica a la que se sometía porque lo que había hecho en la vida le remordía la conciencia. Sabía que todas esas atrocidades eran lo que le devoraban el alma. Pero el no dormir no era la única forma en la que se auto-lesionaba. Algo que tampoco sabía nadie. A veces necesitaba infringirse dolor físico que desviara la atención de los recuerdos. Y, en ocasiones, lo que necesitaba era causarlo, memorizando nuevas imágenes con la ingenua intención de calmar las más extremas.

Y ahora, con ella, crear esos recuerdos podría ser tan tentador y tan sencillamente placentero...

Se detuvo un momento y miró a la pared, como si pudiese ver a través del muro. Akane había sido un detonante en su vida que había hecho saltar por los aires muchas de sus rutinas y esquemas. Pero el que había modificado con peligrosidad habían sido sus patrones del sueño. Cuando no dormía con ella (si es que conseguía dormir algo) se desesperaba. Las primeras noches que no había pasado junto a su _Dama_ se había introducido en su apartamento de madrugada y se había quedado sentado a los pies de la cama velándola, observándola, protegiéndola, completamente obsesionado, mientras luchaba contra aquel resquicio de conciencia que le obligaba a desaparecer y marcharse de su lado para siempre antes de que el tiempo transcurriera y la ruptura se hiciera insoportablemente dolorosa. Pero no pudo engañarse a sí mismo.

Ella era lo más preciado que tenía en el mundo y perderla no era una opción.

Cinco días despierto. Si esa noche no desconectaba su cerebro probablemente empezaría a delirar lo que le volvería descontrolado y peligroso. O quizá caería muerto en cualquier instante. ¿Y entonces quién la protegería? No tenía escapatoria. Tomó aire con fuerza y observó de nuevo el blíster. Si probaba una de esas pastillas... si las probaba... joder...

El estómago volvió a contraerse y la tráquea se cerró de nuevo. Se dobló sobre el lavabo. Arrastró los dedos por encima de su esternón y cuando llegó al final, localizando el diafragma, se golpeó con el puño. El choque hizo que el diafragma empujara con fuerza suficiente el aire como para que la traquea se viese obligada a abrirse de nuevo. Y tuvo que hacer alguno de aquellos desagradables ruidos de ahogo porque la deliciosa voz de su _Dama_ llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta la que, además, intentaba abrir.

* * *

Akane sabía que Ranma estaba en el cuarto de baño. Oía sus pasos. Y llevaba allí metido casi una hora.

Sentada en la cama, debajo del edredón nórdico, miraba hacia la puerta con preocupación. Su reacción después de la cena había sido tan extraña y desconcertante que, pro primera vez, no sabía decidir qué era lo que él necesitaba; que le dejase solo o que fuera a su rescate. Se mordió los labios. Estaba a punto de tumbarse, quedarse bajo el nórdico y dejarle el tiempo que necesitase, cuando escuchó un sonido muy particular. Saltó de la cama como un resorte y fué corriendo hasta la puerta. Intentó abrirla, pero no cedía.

―¿Ranma? ¿Estás bien? ―susurró angustiada. Él no contestó. No se le oía. Y Akane sintió que el corazón se le salía por la garganta ―¿Ranma?

Esperó un poco más y se oyó el chasquido del cerrojo. Akane se apartó un poco y entonces la puerta se abrió. Su imponente figura apareció entre las sombras.

Se observaron unos segundos en la penumbra, casi como si no se conocieran. Entonces, Akane se percató de un cambio en él. Fué muy sutil pero para ella, que tan bien le conocía, resultó evidente. Sus músculos se relajaron y la mirada en sus ojos brillantes y plateados en la oscuridad nocturna se apaciguaron, ablandándose como dos plomizas nubes. Pero ahí estaba, había una tormenta detrás a la espera de estallar en cualquier instante. Ranma no se acercó, ni hizo un solo amago de tocarla, reconfortándola.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó, avanzando hacia él. Pero él se movió, evitando su contacto y caminando hacia la cama.

Akane se sintió rechazada. Exactamente de la misma manera como se había sentido desde aquella separación silenciosa después de la cena en el restaurante. Seguía sin comprender el motivo de aquella necesidad de apartarla de él y eso la estaba desquiciando porque Tiz era muy físico y su contacto era un modo de expresarse. Cada caricia, cada roce, cada beso, cada mirada... tenían un profundo significado. Y la estaba evitando, alejándola de él, deliberadamente.

Desde allí, se percató de que su amplia espalda y sus hombros rectos se tensaron como si le hubieran dado un latigazo que le hubiera electrificado cada nervio del cuerpo. Se detuvo a los pies de la cama. Por un instante, pareció perdido, dudando hacia dónde tenía que ir. Y, a continuación, se sentó en el borde del colchón con un movimiento y unaa elegancia felina que a Akane siempre le sorprendía.

Ranma ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Necesitaba hacer dos confesiones que le aterraban. La primera, desvelaría su debilidad, su vergonzosa adicción. La segunda, que podría alejarla de él, para siempre. Y esa era la que dolía tan dentro... que le cortaba la respiración. Pero tenía que decírselo. Ella merecía saberlo y, una vez más, decidir. Su preciosa _Dama_. La única mujer que podía entender su complejidad, que comprendía sus peculiaridades, que sabía hasta donde presionarle, que aún intuyendo las atrocidades que había cometido le perdonaba, y que aún así, le amaba por lo que era y por quién era.

Apoyó los codos en las rodillas, cruzando sus manos en una pose que claramente delimitaba su espacio, dejándola a ella fuera porque se sentía tan al borde del precipicio que si se tocaban perdería el control. Sus ojos tormentosos deslumbrantes con el brillo líquido del mercurio y cargados del torrente de emociones inestables que hervían en su interior, se fijaron en ella. Tensó las mandíbulas, tomó aire y su voz dura brotó quebrada, como una cascada de promesas rotas.

―No puedo tener hijos.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA (_Andrea Moore_) / Cap. Revisado: 23 de julio de 2012 / Cap. Publicado: 23 de julio de 2012 / Edición: FanFiction

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Primeramente empezar, como siempre sucede con esta historia, diciendo que no tengo palabras para experesar mi agradecimiento por todo vuestro apoyo y por todo el interés que me demostráis. Creo que ni siquiera en el espacio infinito de la red de redes tendría lugar suficiente para acomodar todos los "Gracias" que merecéis y que os debo.

gabyhyatt, Mininahermosa29, Diana Tendo, Sw337-Rin, CONEJA, Domenica Ortega, Alexia Ludfkin, mayi, noris, lorena, BABY SONY, iloveJoongBo, Airam, Usagi13chiba, Akemi, .h8, kriss g, karla eves, La Tigresa dj, Cassio, mirian, HanaKo Higurashi, isa-chan, cla-chan, vanessamcgregor, Yoruichi-Taichou, MayiLoza, melody, Pichukum, ALMA, ruth, M3rmaid Akane, eleniak, chikselene, cjs, MM14, Arantza, KarolMoon, mary saotome, ceres, Sonyita, EVELYN, , gnacio borda, sabrina 2998... y todos los demás de los que en este momento me olvido pero que siempre os llevo en mi pensamiento.

Mi más sincero y profundo agradecimiento, también, por vuestra gran, gigantesca, enorme e infinita paciencia conmigo y por mi tardanza actualizando. Porque el tiempo pasa tan rápido que... ¡Llevaba más de un año sin actualizar un capítulo de SEXO! :O Pero al fin, aquí está, para todos vosotros ^_^

Aunque como veréis este capítulo es un poquito especial pues, como comprobaréis, se trata del Capítulo 13 - Parte V (I). Y no, el (I) no es una errata, es que ésta parte es tan larga que me he visto obligada a "cortarla" en dos. Una subdisvisión más dentro de este modo "extraño" en el que mi neurona organiza los capítulos de esta historia.

Recordaros que, para aliviar la desquiciante espera a la que involuntariamente os someto (y por la que no tengo perdón), en el Foro de **Silver Sand** voy colocando lo que yo llamo "**INTERLUDIO**" que vendrían a ser escenas complementarias a la historia que ahondan en ciertos aspectos que no se tratarán tanto en la trama original :D Ya van dos y estoy preparando el tercero :D

**Estaré esperando ansiosa, con muchísima ilusión, todos vuestros comentarios y vuestras críticas sobre lo que sucede en este capitulo **(A mi hay partes que, personalmente, me parecen MUY interesantes)**. Ojalá que este capítulo os guste y que lo disfrutéis mucho. ¡Y que la espera haya merecido la pena!**

**¡Gracias a todas mis chicas de Silver Sand y de f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k! **(Porque creo que solo hay chicas :P)** ¡Un abrazo muuuy grande para todas! ¡Sóis geniales! Y por allí os seguiré leyendo y, como siempre, iré dejando caer cositas y mantendiendoos al día ^_^**

Muchísimas gracias de nuevo. A todos.

**AnDrAiA  
**

_El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley._

_Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría._

_Esta obra está bajo una Licencia Creative Commons. -_


	36. Capítulo XIII, Parte V2

**ADVIERTO:** El comienzo de esta parte es bastante dura.

**RECOMIENDO** que antes de leer el capítulo escuchéis la canción de **Kari Kimmler - Black** y que leáis la traducción de la letra (ambos en el foro de Silver Sand), porque tanto música como letra acompañan muy bien lo que sucede al principio del capítulo.

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 13 -**

_**Quinta Parte (2)**_

"_No puedo tener hijos"_

Cuatro sencillas palabras, tan directas y tan claras que cualquier otra persona simplemente las hubiera entendido sin cuestionarlas. Pero Akane no, porque ella sabía que yacía un mensaje oculto, que escondían mucho más.

Él la miraba, su gran cuerpo tenso y tan inmóvil como una estatua de hierro. Sus ojos plateados brillantes en la oscuridad, observándola con una mezcla de frialdad acerada y cadente lujuria descontrolada. Alejado de ella, manteniéndola a distancia. Iba a estallar la tormenta y por primera vez, no sabría cuando comenzaría, ni cómo manejarla.

Comprendió su rechazo en el restaurante, la manera en que se había retraído, la forma distante en que la había observado, rompiendo esa brecha entre ellos. Estaba protegiéndola de sí mismo y estaba protegiéndose a sí mismo. Y aunque no supiera todos los motivos ocultos, y por muy irracional que pudiera parecer, entendía la forma en que había reaccionado, aunque hubiese dolido muy dentro.

Le miró fijamente sintiendo que sus ojos escocían. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué se hacía eso, por qué estaba empeñado en cargar con una responsabilidad que no le correspondía.

―Cuando dices que no puedes tener hijos... ―murmuró temblorosa, porque era consciente de que en aquella conversación se jugaba su futuro con él ― ¿Te refieres a que quieres pero no puedes o a que puedes pero no quieres?

―A que no quiero ―murmuró con seguridad. Desvió la vista, mirando un instante al suelo. Una debilidad que esperaba ella no hubiera detectado. Elevó sus ojos, la observó de nuevo y con una calma fría plagada de la mentira más cruel dijo ―. Y no puedo.

Akane dió un paso hacia él pero Ranma se irguió, levantó la cabeza y negó con rigidez. Ella le suplicó con la mirada que la dejase acercarse, que le dejase tocarle y sentirle contra su piel porque necesitaba su contacto, su calor. Él necesitaba saber que seguía con ella y ella necesitaba que él supiera que ella seguía allí para él. Que estaría allí siempre. Pasara lo que pasase. Incluso si eso significaba renunciar a ser madre. La realidad era tan abrumadora como aquella; podía vivir sin un hijo que nunca había concebido, al que nunca había conocido, al que nunca había amado. Pero no podía vivir sin él.

Dió otro paso y le vió echarse ligeramente hacia atrás, reafirmando la distancia que mantenía con ella al tiempo que sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo. Se sintió evaluada, estudiada y un escalofrío le derritió el cuerpo. No fué inspeccionada de la forma en que él lo hacía cuando la quería, cuando la requería para saciar su hambre de ella. Lo hizo del modo en que evaluaba a un enemigo, calculando el mejor lugar para atacar.

―Ranma... ―murmuró, mientras daba otro paso más. Él la miró y por un segundo sus ojos parecieron tan rasgados como los de ella. Akane se detuvo y parpadeó extrañada por aquella visión y sintió una pizca de... miedo. Y no pudo seguir hablando.

Entonces él se levantó con la gracia de una pluma elevada por la brisa. Sus ojos mercúreos se fijaron en sus tierras y fué hacia ella como si estuviese dispuesto a derrotarla. Akane se sintió retroceder con una mezcla de pánico y retorcida e insana excitación sexual. Él abusó y la avasalló con el poderío de su cuerpo. Siguió avanzando y no se detuvo hasta que la tuvo arrinconada contra una de las paredes. No se tocaban, pero el calor de sus cuerpos se acariciaba, se fundía, deseándose desesperados. No perdieron el contacto visual ni una sola milésima de segundo.

* * *

Ranma no pudo evitarlo. Cuando la vió mirarle con aquellos ojos preciosos del color de la arena húmeda cargados con un terror desmedido, algo en su interior se resquebrajó. La aprisionó contra la pared porque la había visto dudar, había percibido que ella había sentido la necesidad de buscar una escapatoria de él. Fué muy breve, quizá un segundo, pero la duda se había producido. Y no pudo soportarlo.

Sus grandes ojos marrones le observaban con aquella fuerza que ella tenía que la hacían capaz de comprenderle mejor que nadie en el mundo. La misma que la había llevado a desafiarle, acercándose a él cuando le había ordenado que no lo hiciera. Esa fuerza brillaba como la llama de una frágil vela que se obcecaba poderosa en no extinguirse en mitad de una ventisca cargada de lluvia. Y allí, mezclado con aquella pizca de fuerza, estaba también el miedo, y el brillo y el candor de una pura, salvaje y primitiva excitación sexual.

Ranma bajó la mirada y en mitad de la oscuridad se fijó en su frágil cuello y buscó su yugular; vívida, engrosada, palpitante. Y sintió una punzada de enfermizo poder. Recorrió la vena con la mirada, subió por la forma de su mandíbula, apreció sus labios jugosos, brillantes, entre abiertos y suspirantes, y capturó su mirada del color de la arena del desierto. Se fundió en sus irises y ahí estaba aquél hechizo, ése hilo invisible e irrompible que ella había tejido alrededor de su cuello, que se introducía en su cuerpo y le atenazaba el corazón, apresándolo con fuerza y convirtiéndole en un títere a su merced, que le confería el rango de dueña absoluta de su vida. Ésa conexión magnífica que adoraba pero que al mismo tiempo despreciaba.

Sintió cómo sus pequeñas manos le rozaron los bíceps, una tentativa caricia tierna, tímida, que sabía buscaba tranquilizarle. Que buscaba traerle de nuevo hacia ella, hacia el mundo que estaban construyendo juntos y al que él estaba tratando de aferrarse a pesar de que una gran parte de sí mismo estaba buscando destruirlo. No soportó el contacto. De un solo movimiento brusco empujó sus manos lejos de él y mientras que su mano derecha la aprisionaban sobre el vientre contra la pared, la izquierda fué directamente a rodearla el cuello, con el pulgar contra su pequeña y redondeada nuez.

―No me toques ―raspó sin despegar las mandíbulas y sin perder el contacto visual, sin peder su conexión. Sin embargo, sus preciosas tierras se nublaron en una profunda y comprensiva tristeza que le hicieron sentir el ser más despreciable del mundo ―. Quiero hacerte daño ―confesó con una sensual y sincera angustia quebrada, que le destrozó el corazón.

Cerró los ojos porque no lo soportaba.

No soportaba que estuviera dispuesta a renunciar a lo que él había comprobado esa misma tarde se convertiría en un anhelo futuro desesperado. No soportaba que lo amara hasta el punto de prescindir del prodigio más hermoso concedido a una mujer, el ser madre. Porque él no merecía ése sacrificio.

No soportaba que fuera su punto débil y que tuvieran un modo tan sencillo de llegar a él, de doblegarle y derrotarle.

No soportaba el no poder alejarla de él, ni tampoco alejarse. Porque lo había intentado... lo había intentado... y había fracasado.

Y no soportaba necesitar lo que necesitaba de ella en ese momento, ni podía evitar remordimientos al sentir que la estaría forzando a cumplir con sus exigencias. Al retorcido dolor que ansiaba...

―Quiero hacerte daño, _Dama_ ―susurró con la voz seca y remota―. Y hacerme daño por necesitarlo.

Ranma aflojó el agarre en su cuello y transformó aquél peligroso contacto en una caricia sensual, dulce, tierna y dolorosamente arrepentida mientras que sus ojos azules brindaban una mirada horrorizada y descentrada, como si acabase de entender lo que había hecho. Y lo que había dicho.

* * *

Akane comprendió que él no rechazaba el contacto físico. Lo ansiaba tan desesperadamente que no se creía capaz de controlarse. No la alejaba. Estaba tan necesitado que temía el modo en que se avalanzaría sobre ella. Pero él estaba equivocado. No necesitaba lastimarla, no de esa manera grotesca y mancillada por el simple placer de hacer daño a otra persona. Lo que necesitaba era hacerse daño a sí mismo para sentirse mejor... a través de ella. Utilizarla en el sexo hasta exigirle llegar al límite de aquel dolor que podía transformarse en un angustioso y dulce éxtasis. Ésa era la forma en que se castigaba a sí mismo. Su placer culpable.

Y Akane sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo. Él quería pelear, quería que ella se resistiera, que se negara a permitirle entrar en su cuerpo. Quería que le rechazara y sentirse rechazado porque de algún modo retorcido no se sentía digno. Quería que ella forcejeara, quería imponerse y doblegarla, para que cuando todo hubiera acabado él pudiera cargar con la culpa y ella quedara libre de todo remordimiento. Una vez más.

Y no iba a permitirlo.

―No ―dijo Akane con la voz atragantada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por las sensaciones tan contradictorias que le provocaba ―. Sé lo que necesitas... ―y desobedeciendo su reciente advertencia de no tocarle, clavó las uñas en sus hombros y las arrastró por toda su espalda desnuda con la misma fuerza desesperada que emplearía si estuviese luchando por su vida.

Le sintió estremecerse ante su toque, le vió cerrar los ojos y gemir dejando escapar el aire contenido de una sola bocanada. Ranma deshizo el agarre de su cuello, deslizando la mano por su hombro, por su brazo, hasta apretarle la cadera, y cargó ligeramente su peso contra ella, como si se hubiera liberado de algún tipo de carga.

Y entonces Akane entendió por qué necesitaba su trabajo a pesar de todo el mal que le hacía. Era su moneda de doble cara. Era lo que le arruinaba cualquier posibilidad de tener una vida normal y lo que, al mismo tiempo, le permitía estar equilibrado para poder tenerla.

* * *

Ranma apoyó la frente contra la pared con los ojos cerrados, aún recreándose en el placer que le había producido que ella le hubiera abierto la piel con las uñas.

Estaba dañado, defectuoso, repleto de taras. Su trabajo había sido su trampa. Y nadie sabría jamás cuántas veces se había arrepentido por escogerlo. Le había marcado profundamente moldeado los fragmentos de esa personalidad extraña que se desdibujaba en ocasiones en las que se mantenía inactivo, tal como en ese instante. Esa cara oculta que siempre trataba de esconder y que no hubiese querido que ella llegase ni siquiera a atisbar un ápice. Porque no solo debía protegerla de los peligros por lo que hacía, tenía que protegerla de sí mismo. Y la mejor forma de hacerlo era seguir donde estaba. Seguir haciendo lo que hacía por muy agotado que estuviera de la crueldad del ser humano... por muy asfixiado que estuviera de ejercer su propia crueldad. Estaba ahogado por todo lo que había hecho. Quería pararlo, detenerlo, borrarlo, erradicarlo, pero no podía. Porque toda aquella mierda, todo lo que seguía haciendo, era la única manera de mantenerse a raya. Estaba atrapado. Y la única opción era quitarse de en medio. Y era tan egoísta que era incapaz...

Sintió como un puño se le clavaba en el estómago.

* * *

Akane le golpeó. Le golpeó porque necesitaba descargar la furia y la frustración que la invadían. Porque no soportaba su dominio y su cercanía y al mismo tiempo le deseaba y le anhelaba muy cerca. Porque no soportaba que él hiciera y se hiciera tanto daño pero le admiraba por todo lo que le llevaba a causarlo y a causárselo. Porque le odiaba por los mismos motivos por los que le amaba con esa necesidad ansiosa. Porque sentía que lo que estaban a punto de hacer era cruel, era sucio, era incorrecto y demencial y al mismo tiempo era maravilloso, era sincero, era sano y era sencillamente perfecto.

Cuando él la observó con sus ojos nublados en un interrogante suplicante camuflado con el más absoluto desconcierto, Akane movió sus manos contra sus marcados abdominales inferiores y le clavó las uñas, luchando porque las rabiosas y frustradas lágrimas se quedaran dentro de ella. Le empujó mientras le rasgaba la piel y él arremetió contra ella, manteniéndose en el sitio cuando el aire se le escapó en un gemido y cerraba los ojos, deleitándose de nuevo con la placentera sensación que le producía. Akane notaba que la respiración se le aceleraba y que la sangre le hervía cuando percibió el modo perverso y erótico en que ambos estaban disfrutando de aquello. Entonces sus ojos azules, líquidos como la plata, se clavaron en ella. Y abusando de su conexión se dieron permiso para todo lo que debería estar prohibido.

* * *

Ranma cargó todo su cuerpo contra ella haciéndola chocar contra la pared sin un mínimo de delicadeza. Trató de encontrar su boca pero ella giró el rostro y comenzó a forcejear contra él intentando separarle. Aprovechando la ventaja de su fuerza la apresó por el trasero y la levantó en vilo arrastrándola contra el muro, dejándola a su altura y tratando de forzarla con la rodilla a que separara las piernas y le rodeara las caderas. Ella pataleaba y sus caderas se mecían al ritmo que sus muslos se contraían para evitar que sus puntos de unión se encontraran. Se resistía, se resistía... luchaba contra él... y él estaba excitado como un demonio. Le arañó el pectoral, haciéndole gemir otra vez, y le dió un golpe en el pecho que consiguió desequilibrarle porque estaba distraído disfrutando del delicioso dolor físico.

Ella aprovechó ése instante para salir de la cárcel que era su cuerpo, pero Ranma se giró y la atrapó de la muñeca con fuerza. Akane ahogó un grito cuando sintió que los huesos crujieron pero él ni siquiera parecía haberlo notado. Tiró de ella y la hizo chocar contra él. Y antes de apoderarse de su boca, sonrió perverso y hambriento. Cuando su lengua separó sus labios ella cedió un instante y se perdió en la caricia buscando algo de ternura en un momento inundado por la rabia. Pero cuando notó cómo sus manos masculinas apresaban sus muñecas y las colocaba tras su espalda, gimoteó rabiosa y excitada y le mordió los labios. Le mordió con la misma fuerza desmedida con la que él había apresado su mano. Pero lejos de conseguir que se separara, sintió como su pecho retumbaba en una risa tenebrosa, al tiempo que ahondaba más en su invasión y sus dedos se hundían en la carne de sus brazos en una advertencia velada. Pero ella no se amilanó y volvió a morderle mientras le golpeaba con la rodilla en la pierna tratando de hacerle caer. Notó que su gran cuerpo se tambaleaba, probablemente más por el placer que le estaba causado su resistencia que porque le hubiera hecho daño. Akane gimió desvalida y furiosa y trató de deshacerse del férreo agarre al que él estaba sometiendo a sus manos. De repente él dejó de devorarle los labios, se separó con la respiración desacompasada, con su cuerpo caliente ansioso y las pupilas dilatadas. Sus miradas se entrelazaron como dagas furiosas ardiendo. Pero la conexión, su conexión, seguía ahí. Entonces en un movimiento brusco él soltó sus manos y la apresó por las mandíbulas y el cuello mientras la obligaba a retroceder.

Akane sintió sus piernas chocar contra el colchón y en ese instante él deshizo el agarre de su cuello. Ella intentó arañarle y golpearle el torso otra vez pero él alejó sus intenciones con un manotazo y apretó sus pechos con la fuerza suficiente como para infligir dolor ... delicioso dolor que le erizó cada milímetro de piel y que la hizo gemir, cerrar los ojos y dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás, perdiendo todas sus fuerzas. Y cuando estaba perdida en esa vorágine de terribles y placenteras sensaciones culpables, la empujó, haciéndola caer en la cama. Cuando sintió su cuerpo rebotar en el colchón y notó el calor de las manos de él deslizándose hacia arriba por sus piernas en un arrastre poderoso pero extrañamente deleitoso fué como si despertase de ese breve hechizo. Y retomó su papel.

* * *

Ranma estaba jadeando, la respiración incontrolable. El corazón le latía en la garganta, rugiéndole la sangre en los oídos. Notaba el escozor en la piel abierta de los arañazos en la espalda y en los abdominales inferiores. Y esos retazos de dolor le estaban haciendo sentir tan deliciosamente bien que deseaba que le arañara de nuevo, que le mordiera, que le golpeara. Más. Más fuerte.

Metió la mano por debajo de los pantalones y arrastró los dedos por sus deliciosas, suaves y bien torneadas piernas femeninas mientras se las abría y se colocaba entre ellas. Y entonces ella volvió a resistirse y a luchar contra él, pataleando, buscando desahecerse de su contacto y huir. Casi quiso reír enloquecido por la excitación que le provocaba cazarla y someterla, pero se le atragantó el aire cuando gimió extasiado al sentir que le clavaba la rodilla en las costillas. La soltó sin darse cuenta mientras se recreaba en el dolor. Pero al verla darse la vuelta y gatear arrastrándose por la cama lejos de su alcance casi se desvanece de placer. Porque era así como la quería y como iba a tenerla. Desde atrás, de la forma en que podría garantizar su supremacía, empujar con fuerza y clavarse muy dentro y tan hondo, que ella suplicaría.

La atrapó por le tobillo y tiró arrastrándola hacia él. Y se recreó en la imagen salvaje que ella ofrecía y en su apasionada resistencia. Vió como trataba de agarrarse a las sábanas, intentando llegar al cabecero de la cama para conseguir afianzarse en algún lugar y poder seguir luchando contra él... y eso le calentó todavía más. Tanto, que a punto estuvo de derramarse en ese mismo instante.

Intentó golpearle con la pierna libre al tiempo que buscaba expulsarle de la separación de sus piernas, pero él la azotó en aquel precioso trasero perfecto, lo acarició después como si se arrepintiera y arrastró sus dedos de tal forma que los hundió en su cadera y la inmovilizó contra el colchón. Akane gimoteó su nombre... y él comprendió que el miedo que bailaba con la rabiosa y salvaje excitación en aquel oscuro juego sexual se había impuesto. Soltó su tobillo para cubrirla con su cuerpo y poder sostenerse sobre ella sin aplastarla.

―Shshsh... ―murmuró cerca de su oído, acariciándole el pelo con ternura, reconfortándola. Concediéndole una breve pausa en su juego. Ella giró un poco la cara para mirarle y él temió por un instante que su conexión se hubiera extinguido. Pero no, ahí estaba. Ahí estaba, llameando en el fondo de sus pupilas dilatadas ―. Coge la almohada ―ordenó con la voz tensa.

Y mientras ella estiraba los brazos sin dejar de mirarle, tanteando en busca del almohadón, él aprovechó para deslizar la mano entre sus cuerpos. Enganchó dos dedos en el borde del pantalón del pijama y de la pecaminosa ropa interior que llevaba puesta, como si se hubiese preparado para seducirle esa noche, y arrastró hacia abajo hasta dejar su trasero desnudo y la ropa apelmazada a mitad de sus muslos. Los acarició, moviéndose por la suave piel del interior, instando a que separara más las piernas. Su delicioso y precioso cuerpo de mujer estaba caliente, le quemaba como lava hirviendo, pero necesitaba cerciorarse de que estaba preparada y excitada para recibirle de la forma en la que quería enterrarse en ella. Movió los dedos y rozó la protuberancia de los labios exteriores, hinchados, suavemente húmedos antes de hundir dos dedos en ella. Estrecha, ardiente, deseosa, deliciosamente resbaladiza. Perfecta. Akane lloriqueó por la invasión y él le tapó la boca con la mano libre, acallando su grito, quemándose con su respiración ansiosa e incendiaria. En respuesta, ella palmeó sobre el colchón, como si estuviese ciega y borracha de placer, buscando ansiosa la almohada, sin dejar de mirarle.

Su conexión habló por ellos en silencio.

―Grita, Akane. Grita todo lo que quieras... ―despacio, dejó de cubrir sus labios. Le acercó la almohada colocándosela debajo de la cabeza. Ella la aferró con fuerza y empujó su delicioso trasero contra él, invitándole exigente. Ranma gimió cuando ella se frotó contra su miembro, retiró los dedos de su cálido interior y se desnudó con un toque desesperado mientras devoraba su boca. Ella le correspondió, con la misma necesidad y ansiedad, pero le mordió otra vez y trató de escaparse de debajo suyo, retomando el juego. Ranma clavó los dedos en su redondeanda cadera, guió su miembro tanteando la entrada a su cuerpo y la penetró desde atrás con tanta fuerza que la golpeó profundamente en el interior y la deslizó sobre las sábanas. Akane rompió el beso, se mordió los labios emitiendo un lloriqueó, hundió rápidamente la cara en la almohada y dejó escapar el tipo de grito excitantemente doloroso que él necesitaba escuchar ―. Eso es... quiero oírte...

Empujó de nuevo, más fuerte. El grito se ahogó en la almohada y fué mucho mejor que el anterior. Tan bueno... que ella intentó huir de él. Metió la mano debajo de ella y sosteniéndola por el vientre la empujó hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que el se arrodillaba en la cama. Cuando la tuvo como la quería, clavó los dedos en sus caderas apresando también su estrecha cintura y se aseguró de que no volviera a intentar escapar en dirección contraria.

Akane apretó los labios y hundió aún más la cara contra al almohada. El siguiente empuje le provocó un escalofrío que nació en su interior, justo en el lugar donde él la había golpeado y que sintió expandirse de forma salvaje y arrolladora por su vientre, por sus pechos y que brotó en sus labios en forma de grito. Dolor, dolor, dolor ... mezclado con un delicioso placer.

Y él empujó más fuerte y ella sintió que se le contraía todo el cuerpo y que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Pero apretó con fuerza la almohada y el gorgoteo lastimosos que brotó de su garganta fué tragado en aquella esponjosidad. En la siguiente arremetida intentó empujar las caderas en dirección contraria, separarse de él, apaciguar la tortura a la que estaba sometiendo a su cuerpo, pero entonces él apretó sus manos con más fuerza en sus caderas y la retuvo, aumentando el ritmo, aumentando la fuerza, como si quisiera castigarla.

Akane aguantó los deseos de estallar en llanto cuando comprendió que la extraña sensación de sentirse sometida a él de ese modo tosco y salvaje la excitaba de maneras que no debería. Él se detuvo un instante, le acarició la columna vertebral como si quisiera calmarla, concediéndole una tregua, un instante de paz. Akane suspiró con una mezcla de alivio y necesidad y levantó la cabeza de la almohada, tomando amplias bocanadas de aire y sintiendo las mejillas húmedas. Quiso mirarle, necesitaba verle... pero él la sujetó del cuello e impidió el giro que provocaría el contacto visual.

―Ranma... ―sollozó, no sabía si suplicando que la dejase mirarle o que no lo hiciera. Que parase su abuso o que continuara.

―Shshsh...

Entonces él se movió, hizo algo, Akane no supo el qué, pero cuando arremetió de nuevo contra ella llegó aún más dentro y creyó que la atravesaría, que en cualquier instante su cuerpo se rompería por el dolor, resquebrajándose en miles de pedazos de placer.

Hundió la cara en la almohada y volvió a gritar. Un grito prolongado, angustioso, apasionado y estimulante. Su cuerpo encontró inexplicablemente el retorcido placer en aquella tortuosa relación dolorosa. Y estalló. Se aferró a la almohada y gritó otra vez mientras un furioso ardor naciente en el lugar donde él la había golpeado se derramaba por cada vena de su cuerpo, haciéndola hervir la sangre, convulsionando cada centímetro de su piel, provocando espasmos incontrolables en su interior, como si éste luchara por hacerle salir de su cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo se ahogara por la necesidad de sentirle dentro. Él continuó embistiéndola sin piedad durante esos fragmentos en los que el éxtasis más lujurioso había tomado todo el control, pero cuando la oleada salvaje se retrajo Akane supo que no podría resistirlo más, que el placer había terminado y que ahora solo encontraría dolor.

Cuando Ranma sintió cómo el interior de su ardiente y pequeño cuerpo se contraía alrededor de él en rápidos espasmos, cuando la escuchó gritar de esa forma desgarradoramente dolorosa y placentera supo que era el momento de abusar de ella, de avasallarla y de perderse en el maquiavélico placer que le producía infringirla dolor. Porque tenía que castigarla. Ella, sólo ella, era la culpable de hacerle lo que le estaba haciendo...

¿Por qué se había cruzado en su camino? ¿Es que su vida no era lo suficientemente complicada? ¿No tenía suficiente con lo que lidiar? ¿Por qué no podía quererla de otra forma? ¿Por qué no podía quererla de la forma en que había querido a otras? Todo sería más sencillo, joder.

Se mordió los labios y con un placer perverso se inclinó un poco sobre ella y sujetándola de la cadera y del cuello, para evitar que resbalara en las sábanas y su cuerpo se alejara del suyo, la embistió con toda la fuerza de la que disponía. Ella sollozó y dijo su nombre con un cariz entrecortado, suplicante y tamizado por el miedo. Y luchó contra él. Aún con la cara enterrada en la almohada lanzó sus manos hacia atrás y, cuando empujó de nuevo contra ella, trató de separar sus caderas de él. Sus pequeñas manos agarraron sus muñecas y trataron de alejarle clavándole las uñas y forcejeando. Pero no podía detenerse... no podía... quería hacerle aquello... quería hacerse aquello... lo necesitaba. Cada vez que ella sollozaba un lloriqueo lastimoso él se sentía más perdido en el oscuro placer, alimentando su necesidad de hostigarla.

Ranma cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás y en su mente luchó contra la parte de él que rogaba que se detuviera porque aquello no estaba bien, porque no podía hacerle eso a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Pero no se detuvo. Joder, no podía. Porque ella se lo merecía. Se merecía sentir una pizca del tortuoso dolor que él padecía por su culpa, por haber entrado en su vida y haberle arrebatado la fría perspectiva en la que se había mantenido hasta entonces.

Por hacerle sentir miedo.

Empujó. Empujó con furia, más fuerte, más rápido, más ansioso, mientras los lamentos de ella se hacían cada vez más prolongados, más roncos, más suplicantes y más asustados... hasta que se quebró. Hasta que la oyó desgarrarse en un humillante llanto. Hasta que consiguió derrumbar su voluntad. Hasta que él la tuvo a ella a su merced.

La cubrió con el cuerpo y ejerció presión, obligándola a tumbarse en la cama. Ella intentó resistirse sin fuerza, en un último latigazo reflejo de obstinación que casi le hacen reírse con la maldad que embaucaba aquel instante. Entonces, enterró la cara en su frágil cuello aspirando el aroma que desprendía, una mezcla de frutos rojos, sudor y sexo, mientras mantenía el ritmo que le llevaría a su propio éxtasis. Rugió cuando notó el temblor de su cuerpo femenino por las lágrimas vertidas en un sollozo doloroso. Y la mordió cerca de la yugular, donde sentía cómo palpitaba su corazón, la sangre que le daba la vida. Y volvió a sentir aquél poder oscuro y enfermizo: su vida, enteramente a su merced, estrictamente bajo su dominio. Y cuando el latigazo recorrió su espina dorsal y se derramó en su interior marcándola como suya, cuando la neblina oscura, perversa y cruel que le había poseído se diluyó... fué consciente de que la había quebrado de la forma más ruin, cruel y humillante en que podía serlo un ser humano. Y él también se rompió.

* * *

Akane recibió una última embestida y le escuchó rugir justo antes de que le mordiera en el cuello, hundiendo los dientes como si quisiera llegar a su vena y beber de ella. Apretó las sábanas en puños dolorosos y gritó contra la almohada en la que amenazaba con asfixiarse al mismo tiempo que sentía que él inundaba su interior en un refrescante alivio.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio donde ninguno se movió, donde sus respiraciones y el calor de sus cuerpos se fundieron en una mezcla densa, pesada y extasiada.

Akane intentó aquietar el leve llanto que le nacía de la garganta, un desconsuelo enardecido por el amor, la lujuria, el miedo y la tristeza. Y, entonces, sintió algo cálido resbalar por su cuello y deslizarse sobre su piel como seda líquida y caliente. Giró el rostro, asustada por la posibilidad de que él hubiera abierto su piel... pero no había manchas en las sábanas.

En ese preciso instante le oyó susurrar con la voz rota y ahogada un lastimoso pero sincero "Te odio" y la seda líquida se derramó como si el cielo de sus preciosos ojos azules se hubiera abierto para dejarle caer y dejar morir a su alma.

Y el corazón de Akane dió un vuelco. Eran las palabras más maravillosas que él podría haberle dedicado en un momento como ese porque indicaban lo muy importante que ella era en su vida. Que la odiara era magnífico por muy truculento que pudiese parecer y por muy doloroso que fuese para él y también para _ella_. Akane lo entendía tan bien como si su sentir fuera el suyo... La amaba tanto que la odiaba por ello.

Su Tiz estaba asustado y no sabía cómo manejarlo. Y en su ansia por protegerla de ese mundo aterrador en el que él vivía, las dos emociones se entremezclaban y le confundían y ése era su patrón de conducta. La confusión le descontrolaba, y tras el descontrol venía la calma y en esa calma se volvía consciente y entonces se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho y por albergar ese sentimiento horrendo. Pero su odio no nacía de la venganza o del resentimiento. Eso era lo precioso, eso era lo que, sabía, él también comprendía y era lo que le había hecho perder la cabeza. Era un odio nacido del amor. Nacido de un amor tan profundo, tan intenso, tan arrollador, que cuando el miedo apresaba el corazón éste tomaba el mando de su mundo, arriesgándolo todo, mientras que su mente luchaba por evitar que ése cúmulo de emociones le arrastrara hasta hacerle perderse.

Y era perversamente hermoso, deliciosamente hermoso saberse la causante de las dos emociones más significativas y poderosas que podía albergar un ser humano. Saberse la causante de toda aquella vorágine cruda, pasional, salvaje y arrolladora en alguien tan especial, tan brillante y tan excepcional, a quién ella amaba con la misma intensidad, con el mismo amor y con el mismo odio.

Deslizó la mano hacia atrás y enterró los dedos en su cabello, atrayéndole hacia la almohada en una caricia tierna y tranquilizadora. Ranma hundió en ella su rostro contraído de mandíbulas tensas, luchando por detener la mezcla de emociones que vibraban a flor de piel; la rabia, el terror, la desesperación y la culpabilidad, mientras seguía enterrado profundamente en ella y el calor de su gran cuerpo la cubría como un manto protector.

* * *

―Te odio por lo que me estás haciendo... ―susurró sin atreverse a encarlarla.

Lo que estaba sintiendo era imposible de describir. No era simple vergüenza. Fuera lo que fuese estaba mucho más allá de eso. Era algo más hondo, más explosivo, que le animaba a huir de allí. Porque si la miraba, encontraría sus preciosos ojos arena abnegados en lágrimas, sus mejillas empapadas, el miedo en sus pupilas... Quería irse. Quería irse muy lejos y desaparecer y salvarla. Porque si se quedaba, acabaría por destruírla.

Pero no podía dejarla. Tenía que ser ella quién...

Se impulsó con los brazos y salió de la cama de un movimiento, colocándose los pantalones. Se frotó los ojos borrando el rastro de sus propias lágrimas mientras caminaba hacia el armario para coger una camisa. Ella dijo su nombre, una, dos, tres veces. Pero él se obligó a ignorarlo y caminar hacia la puerta. El sonido de las sábanas rozándose, su nombre otra vez, y otra, pasos acercándose. Ranma sintió su suave contacto en el brazo cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio, pero no se detuvo. Se deshizo del agarre y salió al corredor.

Escuchó su nombre otra vez. Sus pequeños pasos tras de sí. Daba igual. Tenía que irse.

Tenía que irse, tenía que irse, tenía que irse, tenía...

* * *

No había funcionado. El sexo solo había empeorado las cosas. Lo que ella pensó sería una cura, había resultado ser la maldición. Había desencadenando lo que fuera que le había traído hasta el domitorio tan distante, algo que iba mucho más allá del no poder tener hijos y de la sensación culpable que le carcomía por privarla a ella de tenerlos.

Akane sintió que se le comprimía el pecho. Se sentía perdida. Se había equivocado. Se había equivocado terriblemente. Y ahora sí estaba asustada. Porque por primera vez él parecía estar en otra parte, en algún lugar remoto al que ella era incapaz de llegar.

Le vió bajar las escaleras y de repente lo único que importaba era no dejarle salir de esa casa. Porque si le debaja irse, sabía que le perdería. Y en eso no se equivocaba.

Así que se lanzó a la carrera y golpeó desesperada la puerta del dormitorio que ocupaban Carlo y Anna. Carlo abrió dos segundos más tarde, casi como si lo hubiese estado esperando. La miró de arriba abajo y después murmuró detrás de él, a las sombras:

―Avisa a tu padre ―desplazó a Akane a un lado y le preguntó por dónde se había ido.

―Por esas escaleras... ―dijo señalando.

Carlo salió corriendo en aquella dirección y ella intentó seguirle pero Anna apareció entre las sombras y la detuvo.

―No ― rotunda, firme, como si se hubiera enfrentado a algo parecido más veces. Tiró de ella en dirección al dormitorio de sus padres ―. Tienes que dejarles a ellos ―Anna golpeó la puerta e, igual que Carlo, Genma abrió en dos segundos, tan despejado como si hubiese estado despierto esperando tras la puerta ―. Han bajado por ahí.

Genma miró a Akane y con su voz neutra formuló una pregunta que parecía una afirmación:

―¿Ha dormido?

Ella negó con la cabeza y el patriarca salió en la misma dirección que su hijo y su yerno. Akane intentó ir detrás de él, pero de nuevo sintió que la agarraban con una fuerza que no esperaba que Anna poseyera debido a su constitución. Sin embargo, cuando se giró dispuesta a desafiarla por detenerla e impedir que estuviese a su lado, se encontró con la belleza de los ojos verdes de Nicola cargados de una calmante preocupación.

―Va a ser desagradable. Es mejor que esperes aquí.

Akane miró de una a otra, desconcertada. ¿Por qué ellas parecían saber qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué ella era incapaz de verlo? Las voces masculinas comenzaron a llegar desde la planta baja en susurros, pero enérgicas, cortantes.

―Mi hermano se pone agresivo cuando no duerme ―la voz de Anna suave, rebosante de una mezcla de experimentada compasión.

Las dos observándola como si estuviesen desnudándola, radiografiándola, cerciorándose de que estaba bien. Observándola como si supieran exactamente lo que había sucedido en el dormitorio y de la forma en que había sucedido.

Y entonces recordó lo que él le había contado aquella vez en su apartamento, respecto a algunas relaciones con Mei... y todo empezó a encajar. Sabían lo que habían hecho y estaban preocupadas por ella. Y lo que debería haberla avergonzado la colmó, por el contrario, de un agradecido regozijo, de una poderosa seguridad y aceptación.

―Estoy...

Un estruendo llegó desde la planta baja y las tres dieron un salto, asustadas. Anna no perdió ni un segundo y salió corriendo por el corredor, introduciéndose en el dormitorio de sus hijos. Nicola la soltó y se asomó por las cristaleras con sus rasgos bellos tensos y repletos de dolor. Susurró algo en italiano. Algo que rezaba "_Tiziano_..." en un suspiro quebrado.

Y en ese instante la voz de Ranma se escuchó sobre las otras dos, espetando algo en un torrente de amenazante y dolorosa furia en la lengua de su madre.

―Esto ha pasado antes ―susurró Akane con un deje que impedía cualquier duda sobre a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Se acercó a la cristaerla y contempló las sombras de los tres hombres en el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. La silueta de Carlo se adivinaba delante de Ranma mientras que la de Genma permanecía curiosamente detrás.

―Sí, pero no de esta manera. Es diferente. Esta vez es muy diferente ―Nicola sonrió con una nostálgica tristeza y acarició la sombra de su hijo sobre el cristal con tanta devoción y ternura que pareciera que estuviese tocándole directamente a él. Su voz se mostró firme, contundente, sin el mínimo rastro de duda cuando dijo ―. Por ella salvó su vida, Akane. Pero por ti la daría ―y sus ojos verdes, mentolados y frescos, brillantes como esmeraldas, se fijaron en ella con protectora fiereza maternal y una contradictoria gratitud―. Daría su vida por ti sin dudarlo ni un instante.

Las voces se elevaron y Nicola volvió a mirar a las sombras con la determinada preocupación de quién espera pacientemente el momento correcto en el que sabe debe intervenir.

Y Akane se quedó sin respiración mientras trataba de asimilar esas palabras y todo lo que implicaban. "_Por ella salvó su vida, Akane. Pero por ti la daría_".

Su vista se emborronó con la belleza de unas lágrimas angustiosas pero felicísimas. Les buscó con la mirada, como si ahora comprendiera algo que antes había sido imposible entender. Entonces contempló cómo la sombra de Ranma se abalanzaba sobre Carlo, cómo éste le hacía frente y cómo Genma se movía desde atrás. Hubo un forcejeo, Carlo le retenía a duras penas pero Genma hizo algo y Ranma rugió antes de quedarse inmóvil y girarse para mirar a su padre. Pareció mecerse hacia un lado cuando su Genma y su _hermano_ le sostuvieron, afianzaron su agarre sobre él y le llevaron hacia el salón.

―Ahora podemos ir ―murmuró Nicola con una entereza excepcional, caminando hacia la planta baja.

* * *

Cuando Carlo y él le tumbaron con cuidado en el sofá, Genma se quedó en silencio contemplando a su hijo adormilado por el tranquilizante que se había visto obligado a inyectarle.

Genma vió por el rabillo del ojo que Carlo, a quién consideraba un hijo desde mucho antes de que el chico mostrara interés por su hija, se tocaba el cuello mientras estiraba los músculos y mantenía una mano sobre su esternón.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó, sin apartar sus rendijas azules de Tiziano.

―Sí ―murmuró ronco ―. No pensé que se me fuera a tirar a la traquea.

Genma casi sonrió con una pizca de orgullo. Su hijo era eficaz, no perdía el tiempo con menudencias. Si se proponía o tenía que quitar a alguien de en medio, le quitaba. Y punto.

―Siempre olvidas que es mejor acecharle por la izquierda ―no pudo evitar apuntar llevado por la deformación profesional.

―Siempre espero que no me ataque como si fuese su enemigo ―aunque ambos sabían que si le hubiera atacado de esa manera, ahora estaría muerto.

Se quedaron en silencio observándole con admiración mientras Ranma trataba con todas sus fuerzas de luchar contra el tranquilizante, intentando abrir los ojos, intentando hablar, intentando moverse.

―Debería dormir entre diez y doce horas ―Carlo se acercó y cogió la muñeca de Ranma, tomándole el pulso ―¿Sabes en lo que está metido ahora? ―preguntó, satisfecho al comprobrar que los latidos eran pausados pero fuertes.

―No ―y contestó a la pregunta implícita ―. Pero sea lo que sea en lo que esté metido, no es lo que le ha llevado a esto. No directamente.

Los dos se miraron y confirmaron lo que desde el primer momento había sido una sospecha. En ese instante se abrió la puerta del salón y ambos observaron a la causante de aquella crisis.

* * *

Akane entró detrás de Nicola. En un primer momento se fijó en los dos hombres allí de pie pero cuando avanzó le vió, tumbado en el sofá e inconsciente. Abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida, preocupada, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Genma; tan intensa pero fría, tan penetrante pero distante, tan terrorífica pero sabia. Se sintió apabullada y buscó a Carlo, que estaba detrás del patriarca de la familia.

―Le he puesto un sedante ―dijo con la voz densa por las molestias en la garganta. Cuando la vió erizarse cuestionándose, se apresuró a aclarar para evitar enrarecer aún más la situación ―. Soy médico.

―Sabes que tiene problemas para dormir ¿verdad? ―espetó Genma, observándola con fijeza, estudiándola.

Akane asintió, pero su vista estaba clavada en Ranma. Nicola se había arrodillado en el suelo, al lado de su hijo, pero no le tocaba, solo le contemplaba como quién adora a un imposible, a alguien inalcanzable.

―¿Sabías que llevaba cinco días sin dormir? ―dijo Carlo. Ella le miró con los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas y de repente todo su lenguaje corporal cambió. Pareció hundida, descondolada y aquellos ojos grandes y rasgados miraron a su _hermano_.

―No, no lo sabía ―eso explicaba su comportamiento agresivo y su descontrol y, a su vez, explicaba su huída del dormitorio. Akane contempló el rostro de Ranma, como si estuviera buscando la confirmación por su parte. Y mientras le observaba se percató de algo que le pellizcó las entrañas, recordándole una vez más que habría tantos matices de él que no conocería. Incluso los sencillos, como aquél. Porque nunca le había visto dormido. La suavidad de sus rasgos, la relajación en su rostro... jamás le había contemplado así ―. Me dijo que ayer había dormido.

Genma contempló unos segundos más a la chica antes de decidirse por intervenir en la relación que su hijo tenía con ella de un modo poco ortodoxo pero irremediablemente necesario.

―Akane ―ella se irguió, como si buscase valor para enfrentarse a él, y le miró con aquellos ojos brillantes de cervatillo asustado. Sabía que causaba ese tipo de impresión en las personas, así que no le dió especial importancia ―. Necesito hablar contigo. A solas ―ella buscó inconscientemente a su hijo con la mirada, como si esperase su permiso, lo que quería decir que de algún modo intuía de qué iban a hablar. Y eso la honraba ―. Ven, por favor.

Finalmente le siguió, siempre dos pasos por detrás. Cuando llegaron a su despacho él la dejó pasar primero, sorprendiéndola ante ese detalle tan impropio para un japonés. Ella dudó un instante y luego se introdujo en la sala, recorriendo el entorno con una mirada curiosa pero precavida. Casi como si estuviese evaluando la estancia y las formas de escapar. Genma estuvo a punto de esbozar una sonrisa. Había muchas cosas en la chica, tanto conscientes como inconscientes, que la hacían perfecta para su hijo y que le hacían entender por qué la había elegido.

―Siéntate, por favor ―dijo, señalando una de las dos sillas que había al otro lado de la enorme mesa mientras él abría el primer cajón y sacaba una carpeta que dejó caer sobre la tabla con toda la intención.

Y ahí estaba, otra de esas cosas. Ella no miró la carpeta, sólo lo observaba a él a pesar de que, en el fondo, sentía un respeto y una pizca de miedo por su presencia y una lógica curiosidad por el dossier.

Genma se movió hacia la delantera de la mesa y se sentó en la esquina, cruzando las manos en su regazo, en una postura que indicaba su superioridad pero al mismo tiempo la suavizaba con un deje desenfadado. Quería que se relajara un poco. La noche distaba mucho de ser una pizca agradable para ella.

Aquellos ojos grandes y rasgados de un color curioso que le recordó a la tostada arena de una playa, obtuvieron el valor para clavarse en los suyos, probablemente debido al denso silencio que él premeditadamente estaba prolongando.

Genma apreció que además de poseer unas cualidades extraordinarias era una auténtica belleza. Pero no el tipo de belleza arrebatadora que poseía Mei. La belleza de Akane era dulce, más refinada, más tímida, sútil, decididamente embaucadora. Pero tras su apariencia de jovencita dulce se vislumbraba la fuerza en sus ojos, la valentía y la lealtad en su mirada. Y supo que eso había sido lo que había hecho claudicar a Tiziano.

―El trabajo de mi hijo ―espetó con su tono neutral. Ella intentó no demostrar que le sorprendía el tema de conversación que acababa de iniciar. Realmente no hizo nada aparentemente, pero él era demasiado bueno en lo suyo y percibió un ligero movimiento en sus labios. Un pequeño espasmo que había terminado por contener pero que él detectó ―¿Hasta dónde sabes?

Su mirada se veló un instante con la duda. La idea había sido implantada y el impulso por seguirla al pie de la letra luchó por imponerse; no podía hablar de su trabajo con nadie. Genma esbozó una mueca que ocultaba una sonrisa. Esperó hasta que ella se decidió. Entonces percibió cómo endureció la mirada en sus preciosos ojos cuando contestó, valiente.

―Hasta donde él me ha querido contar.

Una respuesta sabia, que le ofrecía veladamente lo que él había requerido saber pero que protegía la privacidad de la pareja.

―¿Turquía? ―dijo, girándose para coger la carpeta.

―Sí ―contestó ella y su voz vibró hacia el final. Temor.

―¿Qué te contó? ―y volvió a su pose original, solo que ésta vez la carpeta pesaba entre sus manos y ella por fin la observó un instante.

―Lo suficiente para entenderle.

Genma sintió el orgullo recorrerle el cuerpo. Su hijo se había equivocado una vez, pero había aprendido de su error. Tiziano siempre aprendía de sus errores y aprendía con un hambre voraz que no le permitían fallar de nuevo. Era brillante. Era brillante incluso para seleccionar a su pareja.

―Lo que ha pasado hoy... ―y moduló su voz de tal manera que ella percibiera que sabía lo que había sucedido en el dormitorio y que aquello no sólo estaba haciendo referencia a la huida, sino también a ese momento íntimo. Esta vez ella no hizo ningún gesto, ninguna mueca, nada. Lo que le indicaba que era consciente de que algo así había sucedido anteriormente y lo aceptaba con la entereza y la fuerza que la hacían excepcional ―... pasará más veces y quizá no siempre de la misma forma. ¿Estás segura de poder hacerle frente?

Ella se ofendió y no lo ocultó. No le contestó, pero le miró con una poderosa fiereza casi desafiante como si estuviese preguntándole "¿Puedes tú?". Casi sonrió por ese desliz inocente e ingenuo. Genma le tendió la carpeta y con la voz lineal pero levemente contraída, murmuró:

―Nunca le digas que te lo he enseñado.

* * *

Akane dudó en si coger la carpeta. Sentía que, como todo en aquella conversación, el hecho de coger o no la carpeta era una prueba más. La curiosidad... la necesidad de entender a Ranma la empujaban a aceptarla y observar lo que había allí dentro. Presentía que lo que contenía era algo relacionado con Turquía... Lo que él nunca le contó. O tal vez estaba sugestionada por que Genma lo había nombrado y lo que encontraría allí dentro nada tendría que ver.

Independientemente de eso, lo que sabía es que la estaba poniendo a prueba, pero estaba tan abrumada por todo lo que había sucedido con Ranma que no podía decidir qué era lo que el patriarca estaba esperando de ella. No podía decidir cuál era la respuesta correcta, si es que la había. Estaba tan desconcertada con él como lo estaba con su hijo. Y ése hombre la ponía tan nerviosa... Pero aún así, confusa e intranquila como estaba, de lo único de lo que era consciente es que no le convenía enemistarse con su suegro.

―Cógela ―su voz neutra, ahora un poco más fuerte con un deje exigente. Pero ella siguió sin moverse. Genma entendió sus reservas. Así que dejó la carpeta a su lado en la mesa y se levantó ―. Cuando termines, hagas lo que hagas, déjala en el segundo cajón.

Y salió del despacho. Dejándola sola.

Con la carpeta a su alcance.

* * *

Miró hacia la puerta y observó la silueta mientras se alejaba. Esperó unos segundos y no lo dudó. Cogió la carpeta y la dejó en su regazo, como si temiera que fueran a quitársela. Era más gruesa de lo que le había parecido en un primer instante y también mucho más pesada. Su vista quedó prendada en aquel tomo forrado de papel prensado que escondía...

La abrió de un tirón.

El papel que la recibió estaba garabateado con letra larga y dificil de leer. Y estaba en inglés. Le dió la vuelta a la hoja y más escritura. Otro folio y más escritura. Estuvo a punto de resoplar, angustiada. Nunca había odiado tanto no saber inglés como en ese momento. Volvió a coger el primer folio y observó el emblema que lo encabezaba en la parte superior izquierda. Parecía un emblema militar... farmacéutico... era un informe médico.

¿Era el informe médico de...?

Pasó la página. Más folios garabateados.

¡Dios! Había tantos. Había tantos papeles ¿Por qué había tantos?

Llegó a una página impresa y observó las palabras claramente mecanografiadas, esperanzada por encontrar algo que pudiese entender. "_First Evaluation", "Dehydration", "Disorientation" "Hypersensitivity to: light, noises, contact", "Posttraumatic stress disorder", "(Brief) Psychotic disorder_".

Akane contuvo la respiración y temió seguir pasando las páginas. Deshidratación, desorientación, hipersensibilidad a la luz, a los ruidos, al contacto. Trastorno de estrés postraumático. (Breve) Desorden psicótico.

Continuó observando los folios, extrayendo información con la respiración contenida. Los siguientes mostraban dibujos esquemáticos del esqueleto.

La mano izquierda, con todas las falanges marcadas en rojo y parte de la muñeca. La mano derecha, con tres dedos completamente coloreados y otros dos señalados en los nudillos.

Tren superior. El torso; mitad del esternón. Parte izquierda; tres costillas. Parte derecha; cinco costillas. Brazos; derecho: hombro, cúbito, radio. Izquierdo: hombro, clavícula.

Tren inferior. Piernas. Izquierda: fémur, rodilla. Derecha: tibia, peroné.

El cráneo. Acarició con dedos temblorosos aquél dibujo repleto de marcas del color de la sangre. Había cruces en algunas muelas. Una parte del hueso del maxilar inferior de la parte derecha coloreada. El hueso nasal. Parte del malar izquierdo.

Se le cortó la respiración.

Tenía entre sus manos la primera evaluación de Ranma. Los primeros informes médicos que definían sus lesiones tras... Sintió que se le cerraba la garganta en un espasmo involuntario y tremendamente doloroso.

Cuando Tiz le explicó que le habían capturado en Turquía, había dado a entender que le encarcelaron porque habían descubierto antecedentes (antecedentes que terminaron por desaparecer). Más tarde le sacaron y le extraditaron. Su captura interrumpió sus investigaciones y poder alcanzar el círculo de confianza del grupo en el que estaba infiltrado. Dijo que había sido su culpa que aquel trabajo se hubiera perdido. Pero no dió a entender nada más que una detención legal. Y ella le creyó o tal vez quiso creérle, sin pararse a pensar en nada más horrendo que los abusos propios de estar encarcelado.

Pero no había sido así. Ranma había sido un rehén. Un prisionero de guerra.

TORTURADO.

TORTURADO.

Akane miró hacia la puerta instintivamente, como si esperase encontrar a alguien allí, vigilándola ¿Por qué le había dado Genma esos informes? ¿Con qué intención? ¿Para que abandonara a su hijo? ¿Para que huyese de él? ¿Para que tuviera la excusa perfecta para poder dejarle sin sentirse culpable? ¿Como una advertencia? ¿Para asustarla? ¿O para que entendiera la gravedad del problema y supiera exactamente a qué se estaba enfrentando y poder encararlo y manejarlo? ¿Y cómo había conseguido Genma esos documentos?

Tragó con fuerza y respiró hondo.

No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

Volvió la vista a lo que tenía ante ella, los informes detallados en letra y en esquemas de las torturas a las que Ranma había sido sometido.

No... no podía ser verdad.

El dossier pesaba demasiado. Y temía con certeza absoluta lo que vendría a continuación. Las instantáneas que mostraban el interior y el exterior de las lesiones en toda su crudeza. Pero no quería creérlo.

Pasó la página y observó la impresión de una radiografía de la mano derecha. Los huesos astillados, rotos y separados, los nudillos casi fragmentados como pequeñas perlas diamantinas. Y cuando pasó la hoja... Akane cerró la carpeta de un movimiento brusco, contrajo todo su rostro, cerrando los ojos, apretando los labios y cubriéndoselos fuertemente con la mano tragándose un grito del horror más espantoso que jamás había atravesado su corazón.

* * *

Genma miró a su esposa en cuanto entró en el salón. Estaba en la misma posición en la que la había dejado cuando se marchó con Akane al despacho. Sentada en el suelo, al lado del sofá, observando a Tiziano. Desvalida, entristecida, pero extrañamente comprensiva y tranquila.

Carlo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de despedida. Después se acercó a Nicola, la besó en la mejilla ofreciéndole una sonrisa cariñosa y salió de la sala, con destino a reunirse con su mujer y sus hijos. Su hija y sus nietos.

Genma se sentó en su sillón. Se recostó, cruzó el tobillo derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda y observó la imagen que formaban su preciosa y maravillosa esposa y su excepcional hijo. Nicola movió los labios como si fuese a decir algo pero se detuvo. Tomó una profunda respiración, parpadeó con pesadez desviando la vista de Tiziano y después volvió a contemplar el rostro dormido de su hijo.

Pasaron los segundos. Absoluto silencio. Inmóviles como estatuas. Como si el tiempo se hubiese _congelado_ para prolongarse eternamente. Entonces los brillantes ojos de Nicola se posaron en él con una pena profunda pero con esa fuerza desgarradora y fiera titilando en ellos.

―¿Se lo has enseñado?

―Le he dado la opción de verlo.

Su esposa respiró entrecortadamente, rememorando las horribles imágenes por las que él hubiera muerto si con eso hubiera evitado que alguna vez las contemplara. Imágenes por las que él hubiera dado su vida con tal de que los hechos jamás hubieran ocurrido y por tanto nunca hubieran sido tomadas.

Nicola se levantó, despacio. La bata de seda se espolvoreó a su alrededor como un halo líquido, brillante y seductor, camuflando las bellas curvas de su cuerpo de mujer. Su ondulado cabello castaño suelto caía por su espalda denso y esponjoso. Y se preguntó una vez más qué había hecho para merecer a esa mujer única, tan preciosa, vibrante y apasionada, esa mujer determinada y fuerte, eternamente comprensiva y sinceramente paciente. Su compañera.

Ella se acercó hasta él con pasos cortos y silenciosos, se sentó y acomodó en su regazo con la delicadeza de una ninfa y él la rodeó con sus brazos, amantísimo y protector. Ella se acurrucó contra su cuello y le acarició con su pequeña mano sobre el corazón, como siempre hacía, apreciando sus latidos, diciéndole sin palabras lo mucho que le amaba. Genma la besó en el cabello, apoyando la mejilla en la tersedad de sus filamentos castaños, perdiendo los dedos entre los hilos cobrizos. Y, en un comodamente incómodo silencio, los dos observaron a su hijo. Dormido. Tan plácido, tan tranquilo. En paz. A salvo.

Los segundos se prolongaron dando paso a los minutos. Nicola suspiró, le besó en el vértice de la mandíbula y se acurrucó mejor contra él, buscando mayor cercanía. Genma le acarició la espalda, subió por su hombro y deslizó la yema de sus dedos por la suave piel de su pómulo. La tomó de la barbilla y levantó su rostro hacia él. Y cuando sus miradas se entrelazaron, susurró con la ternura más apabullante:

―_Ti amo, amore mio_.

Su esposa sonrió, sus pupilas se dilataron, su esmeraldas brillaron como si el sol las hubiese bañado con su luz dorada. Y contestó con la inmensa dulzura que siempre le dedicaba.

―_Ti amo, amore. Sempre._

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando Genma se tensó y sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia la puerta. Nicola se giró en el regazo de su esposo para observar a Akane parada en el umbral, mirando a Tiziano con ojo crítico. A pesar de la entereza que demostraba no había duda de que había visto los informes. Sin embargo, a ambos les sorprendió gratamente que no les dedicara ni un mínimo de atención. Ella simplemente caminó hacia el sofá, se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó la mano derecha entre las suyas, acariciándola y contemplándola desde una nueva perspectiva. Tras unos segundos colocó la mano masculina contra su rostro, como si él estuviera acunándolo con ternura y, en esa posición, se apoyó en el asiento, perdió la mirada, y murmuró un débil "_Te quiero_" antes de quedarse en completo silencio.

* * *

Ranma abrió los ojos de golpe y los cerró rápidamente cuando la luz le cegó. Estaba tumbado en el sofá del salón y a juzgar por el modo en que incidían los rayos del sol debía ser por lo menos medio día. Se sentó y se frotó el cuello, encontrado la pequeña marca que había dejado el pinchazo del sedante que su padre le había inyectado. Debería haberlo previsto pero había estado tan aturullado que ni siquiera se imaginó que pudieran atreverse. Para dejarle fuera de circulación durante tantas horas le habrían inyectado, al menos, diez veces la dosis que debería haber tomado la noche anterior. Así que la preocupación que había sentido por los efectos que podían causarle un par de pastillas a su problema de adicción se habían quedado en nada. Porque ahora estaba directamente jodido y enganchado de nuevo.

Pero ese asunto era lo de menos.

Akane. Su Akane era lo que importaba. Así que fué en su busca.

Cuando salió al corredor escuchó las voces provenientes de la cocina, un barullo incomprensible pero de alguna forma coherente. Y entonces la escuchó reír y casi se le doblaron las rodillas. Qué sonido tan maravilloso. Sin darse cuenta prácticamente corrió hacia allí y cuando apareció en el quicio de la puerta se encontró con todos reunidos, tomando café, hablando como si no hubiese sucedido nada fuera de lo normal. Le incomodaba que hicieran eso, que trataran de obviar lo que había ocurrido. Pero entendía que necesitasen normalizar la situación especialmente con los niños delante. Y no solo por los pequeños, era lo que su familia creía que él necesitaba.

―¡Hombre, bello durmiente! ¡Ya era hora! ―exclamó Carlo, todo sonrisas, sacando algo del frigorífico.

Todos le miraron, menos su padre, que le daba la espalda en su asiento. Pero él solo tenía ojos para Akane quién le ofreció una sonrisa radiante y le miraba con los ojos brillantes y alegres aunque cansados. Y supo que había pasado toda la noche despierta. A su lado.

―_Buon giorno_ ―dijo ella con un rastro de la curva melódica japonesa.

―¿Quieres café? ―preguntó su madre, levantándose de la mesa con su habitual alegría mañanera.

_Nerezza_ dió un grito y estiró los bracitos hacia él.

―¡Cógeme, cógeme!

Ranma miró a la niña, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y una caricia en la cabecita.

―Espera un momento, _cucciolo_ ―se acercó hacia su _Dama_ mientras le decía a su madre ―. Sí, quiero café ―cuando llegó hasta Akane la tomó suavemente de la mano y le murmuró ―. Ven conmigo.

Cuando estuvieron en el corredor, fuera de miradas indiscretas, Ranma se detuvo y al girarse empezó a inspeccionarla. Deslizó a un lado el manto negro de su cabello en busca de la mordedura. Ahí estaba, un círculo casi perfecto, con los dientes marcados. Se atragantó.

―Ranma...

Bajó la parte superior del jerséy para comprobar si había dejado marcas en su nuca o en el cuello; no había nada. Pero lo que le preocupaba eran su cintura y sus caderas. Y el interior de su cuerpo. Porque había sido allí donde imprimió su fuerza para dominarla.

―Ranma...

Ansioso, deslizó las manos por sus deliciosas curvas y levantó la prenda, observando su cintura. Su piel, su suave piel del color del alabastro, tan fina, tan impoluta, tan perfecta... tenía parte sus dedos marcados en una terrible gama de rosados casi violaceos.

―Joder... ―masculló angustiado. Quería pegarse un tiro. Literalmente.

―Para ―espetó Akane.

Tenía que comprobar las caderas. Tenía que hacerlo. Con la boca seca, llevó las manos hacia la parte delantera del pantalón e intentó desabrocharlo pero Akane le dió un manotazo, sorprendiéndole, y se separó de él.

―Ranma, para. PARA ―dijo, cortante. Él levantó la vista y la miró como si le hubiese hablado en una lengua extraña y desconocida. Sus ojos azules rebosantes del arrepentimiento y la culpa más dolorosa. Akane acortó las distancias y puso las manos sobre su torso, tranquilizándole ―. Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Tiz miró hacia abajo de nuevo, evidentemente sin creerla en absoluto. Llevó las manos hacia la cinturilla del pantalón y Akane pensó que intentaría desabrocharlo otra vez para comprobar las perfectas marcas de sus dedos en su piel. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue posar su cálida mano izquierda sobre su vientre con ánimo protector y reparador, con una ternura deliciosa, con un cuidado y una suavidad ínfima, como si una mariposa la hubiese acariciado y como si tratara de calmar el incómodo palpitar del abusado interior de su cuerpo. Sus irises cobalto se clavaron en ella de nuevo y esbozaron todo el pesar del mundo.

―Deberías huir de mi ―murmuró con una pizca de miedo brillando en sus irises ―. Deberías dejarme, Akane.

―No pienso irme a ninguna parte. Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie_ y como sé que jamás podré querer a otra persona_―y desde esa noche, ese amor aún era más profundo, más inmenso. Porque él había pasado por el horror más despreciable del mundo y había luchado, superándolo, venciéndolo y no dejándose arrastrar ―. Necesitas que alguien te salve de ti mismo, _amore _―dijo con una segura y _calmante_ ternura―. Y yo soy esa persona.

Ranma cerró los ojos un instante y murmuró algo en italiano. Algo que sonó como un rezo, como una plegaria del más puro agradecimiento. La atrajo hacia él y la cobijó entre sus brazos _recuperados_, fuertes y salvajemente protectores. Sus cuerpos encajaban tan perfectamente que no le cupo duda de que habían sido creados para encontrarse y estar juntos.

―No me permitas hacerlo de nuevo ―rogó, con la voz ronca.

―Shshsh ―y murmuró imprimiendo la seductora sensualidad que había sentido―. Yo también participé ―y para reafirmarlo deslizó sus dedos sobre su espalda, donde se adivinaban las lineas de arañazos que ella le había provocado con oscuro placer ―. Y me gustó, Ranma. Mucho. Me gusta cuando te descontrolas y eres rudo...

―No me refiero a eso, _Dama_ ―sus manos acunaron su precioso rostro. Era de suma importancia que lo entendiera ―. Podemos jugar todo lo salvaje que quieras siempre que te apetezca ―le acarició los pómulos con los pulgares borrando el rastro invisible de las bellas lágrimas que había derramado la noche anterior,y deslizó las yemas ásperas por sus labios jugosos ―. Pero no me permitas tocarte cuando estoy en ese estado. Nunca. Prométemelo.

Ése era su Tiz. Preocupado, tierno y cuidadoso con ella. Enfrentándose al problema, no huyendo de ello. No alejándose de ella.

Akane le sonrió y asintió porque entendía el mensaje implícito en sus palabras. Ranma la besó en el pelo y la apretó con más fuerza contra sí, como si temiese que ella se le escapara de entre los brazos, como si suplicase "_No tengo perdón. No merezco tu perdón, ni te merezco pero, por favor, quédate conmigo. Te necesito_". Y Akane también afianzó su agarre y dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de la comodidad más absoluta y del amor más sincero.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, meciéndose mutuamente, disfrutando del instante perfecto, gozando del silencio interrumpido por las alegres voces de la cocina. Hasta que Ranma susurró sobre su cabello:

―No puedo ser tan egoísta como para traer a mi mundo a una persona que no ha tenido posibilidad de elegir, Akane. No puedo.

"_Daría su vida por ti sin dudarlo ni un instante_"

―Lo entiendo. Y no necesito explicaciones ―Akane se separó lo suficiente como para mirarle fijamente desde su posición sin perder ni un milímetro más de lo necesario el contacto con su cuerpo, para que él supiera que era determinante y que era, sobre todo, sincera ―. Te tengo a ti y eso es lo que más me importa.

―_Dama_...

―Te tengo a ti y eso es lo único que me importa ―dijo con ímpetu y entonces citó los versos de Shakespeare que él mismo le había murmurado en el _Ponte Vecchio_, maquillándolas con una deliciosa doble lectura ―. _Ámame tú, que lo demás me importa poco. Mejor que mi vida acabe por su odio que ver como se arrastra sin tu amor _―y finalizó susurrando sus propias palabras ―. _Porque yo acabaría con el mundo, antes de que el mundo acabara con nosotros. _

Y antes de que la hermosa sonrisa se terminara de formar en sus rasgos varoniles y alcanzara sus exóticos ojos azules, escucharon cómo se abría la puerta de entrada a la casa.

Aleiandro y Mei entraron en escena.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA (_Andrea Moore_) / Cap. Revisado: 01 de octubre de 2012 / Cap. Publicado: 16 de octubre de 2012 / Edición: FanFiction

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Esta vez he sido bastante rápida en actualizar. Al menos para lo que es mi costumbre ^_^

He de deciros que esta parte ha sido muy, muy difícil de escribir. Especialmente difícil por ese comienzo tan duro, tan particular y tan cargado de emociones contradictorias. Una de mis mayores luchas con esta parte del Capítulo 13 ha sido precisamente ese momento, porque quería conseguir que se entendiese bien lo que sucede, que las emociones y los motivos quedasen plasmados lo mejor posible para que no hubiese lugar a mal interpretaciones. Ojalá lo haya conseguido porque ese instante dice mucho de Tiz y mucho de la relación que tienen entre ellos. Pero, si después de leer esta parte aún os quedan dudas, no temáis en preguntar :)

Gracias por vuestra paciencia, por vuestro apoyo, por leer la historia y especialmente a todos los que dedicáis vuestro tiempo para hacerme llegar vuestros comentarios: gabyhyatt, serena tsukino chiba, vanessamcgrego, sabrina 2998, BABY SONY, ignacio borda, MM14, coneja, Flor440, Neko-chan120, HADA, abby hibiki.2, Kikko (_I'm very impressed! Are you really reading this story using Google Translator? OMG! I'd like to contact with u! If you read this, could you please give me an e.m.a.i.l where I could contact with you? Thanks!_) noirpro, Arantza, chikselene, Ishy-24, evelyn, karla eves, allissha, cjs, akemi, ceres, Akanenadeshiko, elena 79. Y por supuesto ¡También a ti! :D

Millones de gracias a los que me seguís en **Silver Sand** y en** f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k** ¡Sois geniales chicas! ¡Gracias por vuestro continuo apoyo y vuestros ánimos! ¡Os sigo leyendo por allí! :D

**¡Estaré esperando vuestros comentarios e impresiones con muchas ganas! Y creedme, si siempre tengo ganas de recibirlos, con este Capítulo 13 - Parte V (II) tengo aún muchas más. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado**. ^_^

Muchísimas gracias de nuevo. A todos.

**AnDrAiA  
**

_El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley._

_Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría._

_Esta obra está bajo una Licencia Creative Commons. -_


	37. Capítulo XIV - Parte I

**- CAPÍTULO 14 -**

**_Primera Parte_**

Debería sentir algo. Cualquier cosa. Odio, ira, rencor, aversión, desprecio o alguna profusa emoción de rechazo. O quizá de comprensión, benevolencia e incluso de perdón. Pero al verles allí, a su hermano Alei llevando del brazo a su esposa embarazada, ambos inmóviles bajo la arquería, observándole con clara incomodidad en sus miradas y un ápice de arrepentimiento, Ranma no sintió absolutamente nada. Era como si estuviese contemplando a un par de desconocidos en la calle, a dos personas completamente prescindibles en el equilibrio de su mundo. Era como si él mismo se hubiese quedado vacío de repente, inocuo, estéril, infértil de cualquier emoción.

¿Y qué decía eso de él? Sí, le jodieron, le destrozaron y estuvo a punto de cometer una locura. Pero era su hermano, su sangre. Y ella era la madre de sus hijos, sus sobrinos. El tiempo debería haber apaciguado las aguas y debería haber seguido meciéndolas en una dirección o en otra pero en cambio, e incomprensiblemente, parecía haberlas secado.

De repente, los ojos azules de Alei se desviaron hacia la derecha con un toque de tímida curiosidad y, cuando encontró su objetivo, su vista se tiñó de un admirativo velo de reconocimiento masculino. Entonces Ranma, por fin, sintió algo. Fué como una quemazón ardiente abrasándole el esófago, como un latigazo hiriente en su espina dorsal. Y su reacción fue más instintiva que consciente. Tomó a Akane de la cintura, la acercó a él manteniéndola firmemente a su lado y fijó sus ojos en su hermano amenazándole en silencio, de ése modo sutil pero elemental, animal y evidentemente agresivo.

* * *

A pesar de que estaba terriblemente molesta con el destino y con la vida por ponerle a Ranma otra dura prueba más, Akane temía hasta respirar. Había percibido la ansiosa posesividad en su abrazo y los puros y duros celos destilando en su forma de mirar a su hermano, en el modo en que apretaba las mandíbulas, en cómo sus hombros y los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron, primitivamente preparados para defender lo suyo.

Pero no era el único que se había sentido de algún modo amenazado y vulnerable. Porque antes de que Ranma prácticamente la escondiera contra su cuerpo Akane vislumbró la hermosa belleza de Mei y un aguijón de inseguridad se clavó en su corazón para luego hacerlo arder con los mismos celos posesivos que Ranma estaba desplegando. Pero los dejó en un segundo plano, porque ella estaba más preocupada por él que por sí misma. Por el inapropiado, inoportuno e injusto modo en que se estaba dando el primer encuentro con su hermano tras tantos años sin verse y con una profunda herida que aún estaba sin cerrar. Y aunque Akane deseaba que el muy tenso instante terminara, era incapaz de hacer nada para romperlo, porque no se sentía con la confianza, ni la autoridad, ni el criterio suficiente como para intervenir en ese diálogo silencioso que ambos hermanos estaban teniendo y en el que posiblemente Mei también estuviese siendo partícipe. Y casi, casi, se sintió como una extraña intrusa entre ellos. Eran ellos tres quienes tenían asuntos pendientes y era ella quién nada tenía que ver con el pasado en común que compartían.

Alguien debería hacer o decir algo. Alguien debería moverse. Alguien, con tantos como había en la casa, debería aparecer e irrumpir el incómodo instante que estaban viviendo. Quizá un grito de los niños o una de aquellas ruidosas y felices risas... Algo que les arrancara de una situación que parecía destinada a prolongarse lo suficiente como para que ocurriera una tragedia.

* * *

Control, control, control. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Tenía que tomar el control del encuentro. Ser él quién marcara las distancias, los acercamientos, quién iniciara la conversación y su ritmo. Tenía que relajarse y tratar de encontrar la perspectiva adecuada para comportarse, porque si la situación era complicada para él, aún lo era más para Akane. Y él no podía permitir que el pasado, aunque muy presente frente a ellos, se interpusiera en lo más mínimo en lo que tenía con ella por mucho que le desequilibrase y por mucho que aún le _doliera_ lo que él consideraba una traición por parte de su hermano.

Ranma era consciente de que tampoco podía estar continuamente alerta cuando ellos estuviesen con la familia, porque ni sus padres, ni su hermana ni Carlo, ni tampoco sus sobrinos merecían la incomodidad que él podría provocar si se obcecaba en no darle cara a derechas ni a Alei ni a Mei. Y tampoco había sido ese el propósito de su viaje.

Su objetivo principal era que su familia conociese a Akane. Que supieran que era feliz porque ella le hacía feliz como ninguna otra mujer en el mundo lo había hecho jamás. Necesitaba que supieran que tenía un poderoso motivo para volver cuando en su mundo las cosas pudieran torcerse. Y también necesitaba que fueran conscientes de que ese motivo, su motivo, su mujer, era único, precioso y perfecto en cada una de sus formas. Quien le había dado la seguridad y las fuerzas que no había encontrado hasta entonces para acercarse a Alei, para reparar su dañada relación e, incluso, para perdonarle. O, al menos, para dar el primer paso para hacerlo.

Así que se obligó a relajarse. Buscó a Akane con la mirada. Sus ojos arena brillantes le observaban con tierna preocupación, con un toque de adoración y admiración, y con la llama encendida de la fuerza que la caracterizaban, susurrándole en el silencio de sus irises una mirada de apoyo incondicional. Su mujer estaba diciéndole que estaría allí sin importar cual fuera la decisión que tomase respecto al modo en que decidiera llevar ese asunto. Le estaba diciendo, una vez más, que siempre estaría a su lado, pasase lo que pasase.

Ranma deshizo su abrazo y tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas. Sin dejar de observarla se llevó los nudillos a los labios y los besó con profunda reverencia y gratitud. Le apretó las manos haciendo la pregunta invisible de si estaba preparada. Ella asintió levemente pero con una determinada firmeza y entonces él le dedicó una sincera sonrisa que, junto con su mirada, denotaba lo irremediablemente enamorado y orgulloso que estaba de ella y lo afortunado que se sentía por tenerla. Soltó una de sus manos y en el transcurso de la caída le dedicó una caricia a la suave piel de su mejilla. Ella respondió a su toque, parpadeando con una soñolienta pesadez, como si él pudiera hacerla olvidar el instante que estaban viviendo, sabiendo que ella podría hacer lo mismo por él. Pero no. No iba a tomar el camino fácil. Más tarde podrían olvidarse del mundo, perdiéndose el uno en el otro con el ansia y el desesperado deseo con el que siempre se necesitaban. Pero aquél era el momento de enfrentarse al pasado. Y zanjarlo de una vez por todas.

Así que Ranma tomó aire, se giró y, con Akane a su lado, se encaminó hacia ellos con una leve sonrisa de bienvenida, mostrándose cordial y receptivo. Sin embargo, mientras se acercaba observó cómo ambos se sorprendieron ante su actitud aparentemente relajada. Y cuando al llegar lanzó la mano hacia delante para saludar a su hermano con un apretón, Alei se quedó mirando la extremidad con un deje de desconfiada curiosidad, como si temiera algún tipo de ataque. Su reticencia fué lo que a Ranma le impulsó a hablar.

―Hola,_ Alei_.

Su hermano levantó la mirada y Ranma observó cómo su ojos azules brillaban esperanzados, dejando entrever la emoción que sentía por que estuviera reaccionando de un modo amistoso. Cuando sus manos se encontraron en un apretón fuerte y decidido, ambos percibieron lo mucho que el otro añoraba la relación que habían perdido y lo mucho que ansiaban recuperarla.

―Hola, _Tiza_.

Tras un sutil gesto de asentimiento y un último apretón de manos, Ranma se deshizo del contacto con su hermano y miró a Mei. Su deslumbrante belleza rebosante por su embarazo, sus ojos fijos en él con un destello de alegría y su sonrisa radiante con un toque de tristeza.

―Hola, Mei ―dijo con un asomo de sonrisa cordial, acercándose para intercambiar dos besos a modo de saludo y como único contacto físico entre ellos. Ella le murmuró en respuesta y, en un gesto probablemente inconsciente de protección, o tal vez en una reminiscencia anhelante, se llevó la mano derecha sobre el abultado vientre. Aunque lo vió, Ranma optó por ignorar las implicaciones de su movimiento. Cuando se alejó de ella volvió a encarar a su hermano y le dió un amistoso golpe en el hombro cuando dijo con resulta simpatía―. ¡Enhorabuena! ¿Ya sabéis si es niño o niña?

―Niña ―respondió Mei precipitadamente, lo que provocó un escueto silencio.

―Por la forma en que lo has dicho, imagino que eso es lo que queríais. Enhorabuena otra vez ―la sonrisa de Ranma se amplió con una sombra de satisfacción ―. Y ahora, dejadme que os presente ―acarició la mano de Akane, la que nunca había soltado, y con unos movimientos suaves la colocó delante de él, posicionándola como suma protagonista del momento pero rodeándola por la cintura. Ella era suya. Y él seguía manteniendo el control de la situación ―. _Dama _―susurró con un tinte oscuro que sonó discretamente erótico―, mi hermano _Aleiandro_ y su mujer, _Melinda_ ―y mirándola fijamente, denotando la importancia que ella tenía en su vida, dijo ―. Ella es Akane.

* * *

Akane miró de uno a otro y, abrumada, hizo una leve reverencia sin decir una palabra.

―Es un placer conocerte, Akane ―dijo Mei en un japonés casi perfecto.

Cuando levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron el bello rostro de _Melinda_ esbozó una sonrisa que parecía sumamente sincera y encantadora. Sin embargo, Akane estaba reticente a su aparente simpatía porque en aquella sonrisa parecía esconderse un trasfondo compasivo y cómplice que resultaba desconcertante.

Miró a _Aleiandro_, tan físicamente parecido a Ranma pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente, y él también esbozó una sonrisa más amplia que rezumaba auténtico pero tímido agradecimiento.

Parecían buenas personas, agradables y sin un ápice de maldad. Y a juzgar por cómo se habían mirado cuando Ranma y ella se estaban acercando, estaban muy enamorados.

Akane se sintió mal por albergar alguna especie de buen sentimiento por ellos porque de improvisto percibió un retazo de afinidad con ambos. Y ella debería sentir rechazo ¿verdad? Le habían hecho tanto daño a Ranma que cualquier simpatía para con ellos tendría que resultarle sumamente desagradable. Pero había algo que... La forma en que miraban a Tiz con ese cariñoso anhelo y esa amistosa admiración...

―Me muero por un café ―dijo Ranma, rodeándola por los hombros y caminando hacia la cocina ―. Por cierto ¿Dónde está _Vico_?

―Se ha quedado en casa de sus abuelos ―contestó Alei a sus espaldas ―. Han llegado sus primos de Roma.

Al introducirse en la cocina hubo un leve instante de silencio donde todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, cautelosas y curiosas. Akane se percató de cómo los bellísimos ojos verdes de Nicola brillaban con las lágrimas contenidas al contemplar a sus dos hijos juntos en la misma sala. Y también observó el modo en que su respiración se descompensó cuando, con una sonrisa, fingió la mayor naturalidad del mundo al dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados, siempre sin desatender ni un instante la reacción y los movimientos de Ranma.

Hubo un barullo de saludos para Alei y Mei y, al mismo tiempo, _Nerezza_ chilló al ver a su tío _Tiziano_ y le demandó con los bracitos estirados que la cogiera. Ranma sacó a la niña de su trona y cuando la tuvo bien cogida empezó a hacerle cosquillas mientras caminaba hacia su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa. Akane le siguió y se sentó a su lado izquierdo.

El pequeño mellizo, _Darío_, saludó a sus tíos con la manita abierta y Mei se acercó para darle un cariñoso y sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras el niño se retorcía de alegría. Después besó a _Anna_, sentada al lado de su hijo, quién aprovechó para tocarle la abultada barriga y canturrearle al bebé no nato, mientras le decía a _Darío_ que saludara a su primita.

Del otro lado de la mesa Alei acababa de besar a su madre con mucha ternura y con ese deje protector que parecían compartir los hermanos por ella. Después _Carlo_ y él se dieron un apretón de manos y una palmada en la espalda.

De repente _Nerezza_ dió un estridente chillido y Akane dejó de contemplar la natural pero desconcertante escena que estaba presenciando con la familia de Ranma. La niña se rió a carcajadas mientras abrazaba a su tío con mucha fuerza. Tiz también estaba sonriendo mientras susurraba cosas a la pequeña, quién daba saltitos en su regazo al ritmo de las risas.

Y Akane no pudo evitar que la ternura la inundase y que el instinto maternal se despertase otra vez, haciendo que, inconscientemente, se llevase las manos sobre el vientre aún sabiendo que era muy probable que jamás una vida fuera creada en su interior.

Se quedó absorta mirando a los dos contagiada por la alegría que desprendían, hasta que la voz de _Alei_ llamó la atención de su hermano e iniciaron una conversación de lo más distendida.

―¿Hasta cuándo os quedáis?

―Hasta el día dos ―contestó Ranma, acariciando la espalda de _Nerezza_, tratando de tranquilizarla ―. ¿Sigues en el Ministerio?

―Sí. Ahí sigo, aunque ahora soy el jefe ―dijo Alei que en ese instante recibía una taza de café de Nicola ―. _Grazzie, mamma._

―_Prego _―y la mujer se sentó entre medias de sus dos hijos, henchida de una cautelosa felicidad.

―¿Qué tal va el caso del americano? ―la voz de Genma se introdujo de ese modo seco y neutro, pero Akane sabía que estaba muy atento a las reacciones de todos.

―¿Americano? ―Ranma sedujo a _Nerezza_ para que finalmente se sentara en su regazo y se quedase relativamente quieta. Su mirada fija en su hermano y llena de interés.

Y Akane supo que la intervención de Genma fué claramente premeditada.

―Le llamamos el americano porque parece un Ken de carne y hueso ―aclaró Alei con una sonrisilla que le daba un aire muy pícaro ―. Me llegó hace un par de semanas. Estoy preparando la acusación y, aunque la he revisado mil veces, siento que se me escapa algo.

―¿Por qué no te la traes y le echamos un vistazo? ―dijo Ranma de modo casual.

Hubo un breve silencio en la mesa denotando que acababan de quedarse sumamente sorprendidos. Akane no puedo evitar preguntarse cuál era el motivo para que a todos les hubiera chocado el ofrecimiento de su pareja.

―¿Estás al día de la legislación...?

―Sí ―cortó rápidamente, dándole un toquecito juguetón a la nariz respingona de _Nerezza, _quién miraba a su tío con una mezcla de adoración infantil y diversión ―. Traelo y lo miramos.

―Vale, de acuerdo ―contestó Alei con un deje que bailaba entre el agradecimiento y el desconcierto. Lanzó una rápida mirada a su esposa, quién esbozó una suave sonrisa y asintió casi pasando desapercibida ― ¿Cuándo puedes?

―Mañana por la noche ―y el modo en que lo dijo no admitía otro momento ―. Esta tarde voy a llevar a Akane a Siena y nos quedaremos allí a dormir.

Akane no pudo evitar ser ahora la sorprendida. Ranma no le había dicho nada de que tenían previsto ningún tipo de excursión más allá de Florencia. No iba a negar que le hacía ilusión que la llevase a más sitios, pero bien era cierto que él no le había comentado nada. Cuando sus ojos azules se posaron en ella para reafirmar lo que acababa de decir, Akane se percató de que estaba improvisando y que necesitaba que ella no le contradijera. Y lo entendió. Tal y como le confesó durante su paseo por el mercado, Ranma necesitaba huir de su familia, y era perfectamente comprensible que esa necesidad se acusase después del imprevisto reencuentro con su hermano y Mei.

―¡No me habíais dicho nada! ―exclamó Nicola, con un toque de _mamma_ protectora y controladora.

―No te digo todo lo que hago, _mamma._

―Pues deberías ―masculló, haciéndose la ofendida. Y de repente se levantó y le abrazó de tal forma que la cabeza morena de Ranma quedó bajo su barbilla, entre sus pechos, mientras le arrullaba como el primer día que llegó ―. ¡Ay, mi_akanboo_! ¡Acabas de llegar y ya te estás yendo otra vez!

―_Mamma..._ ―se quejó Ranma exagerando el acento, pareciendo visiblemente agobiado con su madre a un lado y_Nerezza_ exigiendo su atención al otro.

En la mesa comenzaron a reírse y a burlarse, lo que provocó más "comentarios para un bebé" de parte de Nicola, más exigencias de _Nerezza, _quién además intentaba apartar a su _nonna_ para poder tener la exclusividad de su tío_,_ y aún una más fingida y hastiada resignación por parte de Ranma.

Akane no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Tras la comida, la cuál fue igual de bulliciosa y ruidosa que los anteriores días a pesar de que un halo de incomodidad reinó en el ambiente, subieron rápidamente al dormitorio a recoger las cosas para el improvisado viaje. Sin decir absolutamente nada Ranma sacó de su armario una pequeña maleta que dejó a los pies de la cama y Akane comenzó a colocar algo de ropa en ella mientras él llamaba al hotel para hacer la reserva.

Ranma merodeó por la habitación un rato hasta que finalmente se sentó en el colchón. Cuando terminó la llamada y colgó el teléfono se quedó estático y con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Ella le observó unos segundos y trató de imaginar en qué estaría pensando. Cuando notó que el tiempo se estiraba demasiado, y ya con la maleta finalizada, la cerró con un intencionado tirón de la cremallera para tratar de llamar su atención. Aún así, él seguía en algún lugar muy lejano.

Y no pudo evitar pensar que, tras el encuentro con su hermano y Mei, estuviese recordando algún instante de Turquía y, que tras ese recuerdo, vinieran otros muchos que...

―¿Ranma? ―dijo con la voz estridente cargada de preocupación.

Él se giró de inmediato al captar la urgencia en su voz, con el cuerpo preparado, con todos sus sentidos alerta y con sus ojos destilando una mirada sagaz y feroz.

―¿Estás bien? ―murmuró, acercándose a él.

―Sí ―no pudo evitar recorrerla de arriba abajo cuando la tuvo delante, entre sus piernas. Había marcado su preciosa piel... había abusado de ella... no podía perdonárselo. Necesitaba compensarla. Con extrema delicadeza posó sus manos sobre sus caderas, acariciándolas con absoluta reverencia ―¿Tienes todo?

―Sí ―le recorrió los brazos con la yema de los dedos, hasta cruzar las manos tras su cuello ―. Y también he metido tu ropa.

―_Grazie, Dama mia_.

Akane sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal cuando, al mismo tiempo que la habló en italiano con ese deje raspado, sus manos se movieron con amorosa posesividad sobre su trasero para después deslizarse hasta su cintura, casi rodeándola por completo mientras hundía bajo el jersey sus pulgares y acariciaba la piel de su vientre palpitante.

―Aunque te pongas meloso ―murmuró ella notando como su cuerpo reaccionaba a la caricia, calentándole la sangre ―... no vas a conseguir librarte de que más tarde hablemos.

Ranma sonrió y de un rápido pero cuidadoso movimiento la tumbó de espaldas en la cama y se colocó sobre ella. Akane le miró risueña, con una sonrisa casi traviesa.

―No quiero librarme de hablar contigo, _Dama_. Nunca ―dijo con la voz grave, tocándole los pómulos con el anverso de los dedos y siguiendo el movimiento con su mirada. La adoraba. Adoraba cada milímetro de su cuerpo y cada escondrijo oculto de su mente ―. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo. Verles me ha sorprendido tanto como a ti.

―Quiero hablar también de lo de anoche ―murmuró acariciándole el fuerte vértice de sus mandíbulas. Ahora, cuando le miraba, lo hacía de un modo completamente diferente. Ahora sabía lo que había sucedido en Turquía. Lo había visto... aquellas imágenes... había sido tan horrible. Cada hueso, cada músculo de su cuerpo, de su rostro... lo apreciaba de un modo distinto. Lo valoraba más. Lo amaba más ―. Y saber por qué estabas así.

En ese instante la besó. Fué un beso profundo, pero suave. Ansioso, pero mullido. Exigente, pero tierno. Tan egoístamente necesitado y tan sinceramente desinteresado...

―Esta noche, _Dama_ ―susurró sobre sus labios húmedos, con la voz ronca, casi atragantada. Sus frentes juntas, sus ojos cerrados y su calor corporal fundiéndose―. Hablaremos esta noche.

* * *

El silencio había sido su compañero de viaje de camino a Siena, pero a Akane no le importó porque ambos necesitaban aquellos minutos de íntima reflexión.

Perdió la mirada por el cristal y contempló la belleza de los campos toscanos bañados por la luz del sol de la tarde. Desde los hermosos dorados, ámbares y colores tierra hasta la fresca gama de los frondosos verdes oscuros y brillantes hierbabuena. Contempló las hojas de los árboles meciéndose al compás del viento, titilando, ofreciendo la sensación de que eran pedazos de plata y oro refulgiendo con los rayos de luz. La suave intensidad de los colores iba desfalleciendo a medida que el sol caía, perdiendo poco a poco su fuerza.

Siena apareció recortada en el horizonte como un conjunto de arcilla derritiéndose bajo la luz dorada y sujeta por la espesura de los árboles.

Bordearon la ciudad y se introdujeron por una de las calles cercanas al corazón de la villa, repletas de casitas bajas de colores cálidos, hasta aparcar frente a un antiguo Palacete Sienes de color caramelo y contraventanas verdes. Akane se quedó observando la fachada sin esperarse lo que le escuchó decir en un susurro grave.

―Dicen que las princesas duermen en palacios.

Se giró, le miró interrogativa pero con ilusionada sorpresa, una sonrisa radiante y sintiendo como se le contraía el estómago de emoción.

―Vamos ―dijo él, saliendo del coche.

De la mano, se adentraron en una hermosa recepción. Mientras Ranma era recibido por un hombre de mediana edad y tramitaba la entrada en la habitación Akane observó el entorno. Los techos abovedados estaban decorados con bellos frescos y enredaderas de estuco que caían por las paredes, muebles y puertas de preciosa madera y una luz suave que flotaba en el ambiente.

―_Dama_, tenemos que darnos prisa.

―¿Por qué? ―contestó dejándose llevar por él.

―Porque está a punto de atardecer.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió se descubrió un enorme y lujoso dormitorio rústico. Paredes blancas como el nácar, el techo de robustas y barnizadas vigas de madera, un hermoso arco en el medio de la estancia del que en ambos lados sendas cortinas vaporosas podían formar un telón separando el dormitorio, un dormitorio que contenía una enorme y mullida cama cubierta por una preciosa funda de seda (la que también recubría las dos preciosas mesillas de madera) y un conjunto de muebles nobles tallados entre los que se encontraba un enorme armario, de una zona comedor donde el mobiliario de bella madera vista, los amplios sillones y sofás forrados de ricas telas y una enorme chimenea formaban un espacio sumamente acogedor.

Ranma dejó la maleta sobre una de las mesas que había en la zona dormitorio y rápidamente cogió a Akane de la mano y la llevó hacia la puerta francesa de cristal y madera que había hacia el final de la estancia.

―Ven ―abriendo los dos paneles, subieron los tres pequeños escalones y salieron al exterior.

Un bello jardín privado con frondosos setos y rosales, serpenteado por un camino de piedra y césped y gravilla, y coronado por una hermosa fuente de la que brotaba el agua clara. Desde donde estaban, en lo que parecía el precipicio de una colina, podían ver el bello horizonte y paisaje Toscano.

―Es precioso ―dijo Akane, casi sin respiración, sintiendo como Ranma la rodeaba con sus brazos desde atrás.

―_Tu sei bellissima, donna_ ―susurró en su oído justo cuando ella se vencía contra su pecho, dejándose mimar entre sus brazos protectores.

El atardecer bañó el cielo de brillante cobre mientras las nubes se deshacían como algodón deshilachado, prendiéndose de naranjas fuertes y de rojos pasión. La bola de fuego del sol descendió como una lágrima hundiéndose tras las ondulaciones de la tierra dorada. Entonces, el cielo se tiñó de hilos de sangre, de rosas pálidos y cremosos violetas que poco a poco se desvanecían dando paso al débil azul ultramar que pronto se convertiría en un profundo negro.

―¿Habías estado antes aquí? ―preguntó ella en un murmullo, temiendo romper el remanso de paz en el que estaban imbuidos.

―No. Pero había oído hablar de este sitio.

Akane se giró un poco, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarle desde abajo. Sus ojos azules estaban perdidos aún en el horizonte y no pudo dejar de sentir que en el fondo parecía como si Ranma estuviese buscando algo... lejos de ella... como si él estuviese tratando de separarse, de crear una barrera entre ellos. Con una pizca de temor, Akane quiso luchar por traerle de vuelta, a su lado.

―Así que soy una princesa.

Ranma parpadeó un par de veces, pareciendo despertar de un sueño, y sus ojos se enfocaron en ella, con el ardor de un amor repleto de culpabilidad.

―Eres mi princesa.

―¿Para siempre?

―Para tu desgracia, sí ―dijo con ánimo juguetón. Le dió un beso en la frente y murmuró sobre su cabello ―. Para siempre.

―No es una desgracia dormir en palacios ―farfulló con el mismo tono pícaro ―¡Y menos si hay una chimenea tan enorme! ―se deshizo de su agarre y se puso frente a él, de espaldas al remolino oscuro que teñía el cielo, con las manos tras la espalda y adquiriendo un tono tímido, confesando ―. Siempre he querido dormir frente a una chimenea.

―¿Es una invitación? ―y el murmullo fué acompañado del mismo cariz sensual que adquirió su mirada.

―Uhm... ¿Una sugerencia? ―dijo, haciéndose la interesante.

Ranma sonrió.

―Me gustan ese tipo de sugerencias ―se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con las manos, invitándola a caminar hacia el dormitorio. Agachándose un poco, le susurró al oído ―. Sobre todo si nos incluyen desnudos.

―Ya ―le dió un empujoncito con las caderas, tentándole ―. Esas también me gustan a mi.

―¿Te parece si vamos a cenar ahora y, cuando volvamos a la habitación, yo voy encendiendo la chimenea mientras tú te das una larga ducha de agua caliente?

Pasaron al dormitorio y, mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleritas, contestó.

―Tengo la sensación de que estás tratando de conseguir algo de mi ―y, aunque lo dijo en el mismo ánimo juguetón, Akane percibió como él se tensó, especialmente cuando cerró la puerta con un toque brusco. Se quedó quieto, sin decir una palabra ―¿Ranma?

―_Ho bisogno del tuo perdono... _―murmuró con la voz cargada de pesar. Porque lo que le había hecho la noche anterior había sido tan indigno que rogaría, suplicaría y se arrastraría por recibir su perdón, aunque bien sabía que no lo merecía en absoluto. Pero eso, lo haría más tarde, cuando conversaran, porque tenían mucho de lo que hablar. Así que, antes de que ella pudiese decir nada más, la miró por encima del hombro y, con una sonrisa cargada de sexualidad y contemplando su precioso cuerpo de arriba abajo, dijo con tono ronco, bajo y tenso ―¿Puedes ser mi postre?

Akane se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo el deseo de lanzarse sobre él respondiendo a su mirada de "Sexo, ahora" y besarle como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras le tiraba al suelo y le desgarraba la ropa. Estaba tan excitada que, cuando le respondió, de su garganta brotó un maullido líquido, denso y lascivo.

―Sólo si tú eres el mío.

* * *

El hermoso cenador estaba situado a un lado del gran jardín principal iluminado por farolillos, con una enorme fontana de piedra que emulaba perfectas sirenas y diosas romanas. Sobre el techado de madera y cristal yacían las enredaderas que caían en cascada por los laterales como suaves cortinas de hojas frescas. Las mesas junto a sus sillas de mimbre se esparcían en un suelo de porosa pero plana piedra vista que se iluminaba de colores cálidos con las velas que ondulaban su lágrima de fuego dentro de las gotas de cristal que las contenían. Las suaves, tranquilizadoras y lejanas notas de un piano envolvían el ambiente con una cierta timidez.

Cenaron disfrutando del aura que flotaba en el ambiente y en un relativo silencio con breves comentarios sobre una cena deliciosa. Intercambiando suaves miradas y leves sonrisas que se esbozaban desde la complicidad más sincera hasta la sensualidad más carnal.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio percibieron el ligero frescor de su enormidad. Akane sintió un escalofrío al que Ranma respondió envolviéndola en sus brazos y frotándole los suyos.

―Ve a la ducha ―murmuró en su oído ―. Yo enciendo el fuego.

El baño no desmerecía el dormitorio. Estaba decorado como las antiguas termas romanas, con mosaico en el suelo y las paredes, y columnas trajanas separando la gran bañera. Cuando el agua caliente humeó el vapor como remolinos en el aire, Akane se introdujo dejando que el liquido se deslizara por su piel y calentara su cuerpo. Al terminar se quitó el grueso de la humedad del cabello con una esponjosa toalla blanca y después se envolvió en un suavísimo y níveo albornoz con el que salió a la habitación.

Las luces de las llamas de los troncos quemándose en la chimenea ocultaban la oscuridad de las paredes con sus brillos. Una aterciopelada danza de dorados que se mecía en todo el dormitorio. Maravillosamente acogedor.

Adentrándose hacia la zona de estar Akane vió a Ranma parado frente a la ventana y mirando a la noche a través de los cristales. Con cautela le rodeó por la cintura desde atrás, apoyando la mejilla contra los marcados músculos de su ancha espalda, suspirando por el simple placer de sentirle.

―Hola... ―murmuró en un suspiro.

―Hola... ―su voz brotó suave aunque ronca y fue entonces cuando Akane percibió con claridad el suave aroma del tabaco mentolado.

―No sabía que fumaras.

Él se dió la vuelta sin deshacer su abrazo y en su mirada un claro mensaje teñido de una cautelosa oscuridad y un ápice de lamento "Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mi y que nunca podrás saber...". Sus miradas siguieron fundiéndose. El agua tocó la arena, la arena absorbió el agua... y el silencio, por primera vez, se volvió incómodo entre ellos.

―No suelo hacerlo.

Él se apartó de ella en busca de un cenicero en el que apagar el cigarro, dejándola con una sensación de desconcertante y asfixiante soledad. Y Akane buscó el modo de romper el instante. Observando los troncos de madera que prendían en la chimenea, se percató del lecho de mantas, sábanas y almohadas improvisado frente al fuego y de la mesita donde se encontraba una _champagnera_ helada en la que una escarchada botella de Lambrusco brillaba con el rosado iridiscente de su vino espumoso. Y allí encontró el modo de volver a conectar con él.

―¡Has pedido Lambrusco! ―exclamó con alegría yendo hacia la mesita. Sacando la botella en un arrastre entre los cubitos de hielo, se giró de nuevo hacia Ranma. Con una sensualidad descarada ladeó sus caderas, estiró el brazo ofreciéndole la botella para que la abriera y, con la suculenta voz de la coqueta sexualidad, susurró ―¿Es que quiere emborracharme señor Berlasso?

Él caminó hacia ella con la elegancia de una pantera, sin apartar sus ojos seductores de los suyos. Tomó la botella y acarició el cuello frío y resbaladizo como si se tratase de un amante a quién comenzaba a desnudar. Extrañamente erótico, con movimiento diestros pero premeditadamente lentos, suaves, como un preludio de las caricias que le prodigaría a ella... y descorchó la botella. Akane casi saltó en el sitio por la anticipación. Se mordió los labios y cogió una de las largas copas de fino cristal, tendiéndosela, intentando calmar su pulso acelerado y su agitada respiración.

Ranma le sirvió el vino espumoso y, con un deje sexualmente oscuro cargado de una sabedora sonrisa de suficiencia, murmuró en respuesta a su provocación:

―Cómo si me hiciese falta.

No, no le hacía falta, ambos eran muy conscientes de ello. Solo tenía que regalarle una caricia, un susurró en el oído, un beso ardiente suave o apasionado y la tendría por completo. Exactamente igual que ella a él.

Sintiendo la garganta seca, Akane dió un trago al rosado frío y se giró rompiendo la conexión entre sus miradas, buscando continuar con el juego de seducción a un ritmo más pausado que no convirtiera sus entrañas en líquido ardiente.

―Ya veo que lo tienes todo muy bien pensado ―susurró con la mirada puesta en la cama frente al fuego.

Ranma la observó allí, a contraluz, con el esponjoso albornoz envolviendo sus preciosas curvas. Su mirada quedó cautiva en las puntas de su cabello húmedo, brillando con las gotitas de agua aún no vertidas sobre la suave porción de piel desnuda de la frágil linea de su cuello. Quería besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, lamerla entera y poseerla con la extasiante delicadeza de un amante aletargado, emborrachándose de cada sensación, de cada uno de sus suspiros y gemidos, del placer de enterrarse en ella y sentir su cuerpo apresándole en su interior con el ansia de una mujer necesitada. Quería perderse en su mirada vidriosa por el placer, sentir sus manos tocándole con impaciente lujuria, y quedarse en ese instante perfecto para siempre, quedarse con ella en el mundo que estaban construyendo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó tranquilizar sus instintos. Habría tiempo para eso. Después de que hablaran, tendría toda la noche para amarla con la reverencia, la ternura y el profundo amor que ella merecía.

Dió un trago largo al vino sintiendo como la espuma cosquilleaba helada en su garganta antes de dejarla sobre la mesa donde yacía la _champagnera._ Colocándose detrás de ella, tomó entre sus dedos las gotas de agua al ladear su cabello para besarla sobre la mordedura con un perdón implícito.

―También he pedido trufas ―dijo en su oído. Y la sintió estremecerse de anticipación.

Akane observó la bombonera de acero que yacía a un lado de la _champagnera_. Al retirar la tapa encontró una docena de trufas heladas.

―Qué he hecho yo para merecerte ―susurró en un extasiado suspiro de sinceridad antes de llevarse a la boca una de las delicias de chocolate.

Ranma volvió a besarle la mordedura con una sonrisa camuflada.

―No te las comas todas ―murmuró sensual pero con un rastro de diversión en su voz ―. Y déjame al menos la mitad de la botella.

Antes de que pudiese retirarse ella se volvió y le besó. El amargo dulzor del chocolate helado fundiéndose entre sus lenguas. Cuando el beso se detuvo, no pudo evitar arrastrar sus dientes sobre su jugoso labio inferior. Ella ahogó la risa en su garganta, produciendo un sonido espeso y erótico que a él le produjo una erección instantánea.

―Esto no te libra de nuestra conversación, _Tiziano_.

―No quiero librarme, _Dama_ ―sonriendo, acarició su rostro con los nudillos ―. Sólo pretendo hacerlo un poco más fácil.

Akane le observó mientras se iba hacia la ducha. Cuando desapareció en el cuarto de baño acomodó la bombonera y_champagnera_ al lado del lecho frente al fuego, en el extremo más alejado para mantener el hielo el mayor tiempo posible y, por tanto, el vino frío. Después se arrebujó entre las suaves mantas y se quedó contemplando las llamas crepitando, la madera estallando en pequeñas chispas, mientras daba sorbitos al aromático Lambrusco y se preparaba para una conversación que podía volverse complicada.

Al cabo de unos instantes le oyó salir del cuarto de baño. No pudo evitar girar el rostro sobre su hombro y contemplar sus movimientos mientras se acercaba a ella. El amplio y delineado torso desnudo, brillando con el dorado del fuego, y sus caderas cubiertas por una toalla de un prístino blanco. Se detuvo a coger la copa de la mesa y después se acomodó sobre las mantas a su lado, ofreciéndole una sonrisa cautivadora y casi tímida. Pero, rápidamente, su exótica mirada se perdió en las ardientes llamas y Akane no pudo evitar contemplar con curiosidad su perfil, deteniéndose a observar el modo en que la nuez de su cuello se movió hacia arriba y abajo cuando el vino se deslizó por su garganta.

El fuego siempre había provocado en él una sensación relajante por lo hipnótica. La forma en que las llamas se mecían como una masa de lágrimas uniformes, como lenguas sedientas rogando por agua... Cerró los ojos y apretó las mandíbulas, evitando que el recuerdo que le asaltaba inundara su mente, que la sombra de la muerte le rondase, que el trabajo para el que le habían requerido mientras Akane había estado en la ducha acaparara esa noche. Tenía que concentrarse. Tomó otro sorbo del frío Lambrusco.

―No me esperaba esa reacción ―dijo Akane en un murmullo suavísimo.

Ranma no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sesgada se formase en sus labios mientras tragaba el líquido espumoso. Sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo.

―¿Esperabas gritos, miradas de odio y tal vez unos cuantos puñetazos? ―se recostó sobre la manta, igual que ella, y dejó su copa entre medias de ambos, tocando con aire distraído el pie de cristal.

No pudo evitar admirar lo bella que era y el modo en que su rostro brillaba como hermoso bronce pulido.

―No lo sé ―dejó resbalar el brazo quedando estirado para apoyar la cabeza. Era una pose perezosa que indicaba lo muy cómoda y relajada que estaba a pesar de su conversación ―. Viendo cómo reaccionaste cuando me lo contaste... ―hizo una breve pausa y suspiró ―. No lo sé, Ranma. Pero no esperaba que todo fuese tan normal. Ha sido tan normal que ha sido... de lo más raro ―agachó la mirada al terminar y jugueteó con el pelo largo de la manta con un deje distraído y esperó que él continuase.

Ranma necesitó de un silencio prolongado, reflexivo, antes de poder contestar.

―No sentí nada ―confesó casi para sí mismo, con su mirada de nuevo en el fuego ―. No sentí nada cuando les ví. Y no debería ser así ―murmuró, cogiendo la copa y meciéndola ligeramente antes de darle otro trago al vino.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó con un ápice de impaciencia. Porque ahí estaba, el deber ordenando y dictando su vida. Suavizó el modo cuando explicó ―. El que no sintieses nada es un síntoma de que lo has superado.

―No ―dijo con seguridad aunque esbozó una sonrisa agotada y triste―. Es un síntoma de que han dejado de importarme, _Dama_. Y él es mi hermano.

Akane se quedó en silencio porque entendía perfectamente las implicaciones de su razonamiento. Y no podía rebatirlo. No había nada más terrible que haber amado a una persona y que en un instante de la vida deje de importarte, no signifique absolutamente nada, que te sea completamente indiferente, que ni siquiera una mínima emoción te invada al verla, ya fuera positiva o negativa. Y, por el pasado que Ranma y Alei compartían... Era tan triste que hubiera llegado aquello... porque significaba que todo lo que Ranma hiciese por acercarse a su hermano no sería porque él lo desease, lo haría por el bien de su familia. Y la menor esperanza albergada por una reconciliación o un acercamiento a lo que una vez habían tenido... se había perdido.

Pero, tras otros instantes más de cómodo silencio y reflexión, Akane se percató de que tal vez no era del todo cierto que no sintiese nada.

―Eres muy independiente, _amore_ ―susurró, tocando con suavidad su musculoso brazo para llamar su atención ―. Y creo que el que te preocupe el hecho de que no sientas nada por él significa que en el fondo sí que sientes algo.

Él no se movió de inmediato, ni siquiera parecía respirar pero, finalmente, sus ojos azules, en ese instante resplandecientes como dos grandes gotas de miel al sol, volvieron a fijarse en ella con una intensidad feroz y posesiva en su mirada.

* * *

Necesitaba tocarla.

En un gesto delicado acarició con la yema de sus dedos su pómulo, tentó a sus jugosos labios, resbaló por su mandíbula y deslizó el toque descendiendo por la linea de su cuello. Ella reaccionó cerrando los ojos, suspirando con placer soñoliento y estirándose, ofreciéndole un mejor acceso a su piel. Ranma continuó hasta que introdujo los dedos bajo el esponjoso albornoz y lo arrastró hacia atrás, desvelando la resplandeciente tersedad de su delineado hombro y la cremosa piel de su pecho excitado, palpitando al ritmo de su respiración.

―Sólo reaccioné cuando te miró ―respondió con la voz ronca, deslizando los dedos por su brazo, eliminando la barrera que le impedía tenerla desnuda. Poco a poco, con la más suave de las delicadezas. La miró a los ojos, sus irises brillantes, observándole con una mezcla de comprensión y tímida lujuria ―. No pude soportar que te mirara así porque sabía lo que estaba pensando.

―Yo nunca te...

―Lo sé ―interrumpió con seguridad, esbozando una sonrisa al ver el modo ofendido y enérgico en que trató de hacerle entender que ella no le sería infiel ―. Ha habido momentos estos años, y especialmente estos últimos días, en los que creía que quería recuperar la relación con mi hermano.

―¿Y quieres hacerlo?

―No ―contestó sin un ápice de duda, merodeando con sus dedos sobre su fina piel ―. Al verle esta mañana y no sentir nada me he dado cuenta de que me estaba aferrando a los recuerdos de un pasado que nunca podré recuperar. Si me acerco a él es por aliviar la tensión en mi familia, no porque quiera hacerlo.

―Es muy pronto, Ranma. Después de tantos años te lo has encontrado de golpe. Olvídate de si deberías haber sentido algo porque es tu hermano. Cuando una persona te hace daño y te decepciona necesitas tiempo. Tiempo para alejarte de esa persona y tiempo para volver a acercarte. Acabas de verle. No te exijas tanto.

No contestó porque quería dejar de hablar del tema de Alei.

Deseaba centrarse en ellos como pareja, porque también tenían algo que arreglar. Con toda su atención puesta única y exclusivamente en ella, deslizó su mano hasta el cinturón de algodón sin dejar de mirarla, desabrochándolo con habilidad pasmosa. Cuando apartó la mullida tela y la hizo caer tras la forma redondeada de su cadera, su precioso cuerpo se desveló como un espejismo ardiente y ella se estremeció, emitiendo un suave quejido. Ranma apartó la mirada y contempló el modo en que el fuego bañaba su piel con claro oscuros del color del oro y la plata líquida.

La respiración se le agitó y notó a su corazón bombear con fuerza la sangre que rugía violenta en sus venas. Su cuerpo ansioso y preparado para tenerla. Había mil razones para estar excitado, miles de razones para simplemente dejarse llevar y hacer lo que la lujuria demandaba, para llegar a la cúspide de la seducción... Pero allí estaban también las horribles marcas de suave color lavanda en forma de pétalos de rosa caídos sobre sus caderas. Y recordó la razón más poderosa que le impedía avanzar. Sus ojos volvieron a sus arenas, tan brillantes como dos gemas preciosas, tan rebosantes de todas las emociones correctas que le hizo sentir miserable.

―Sabes que no te odio ¿verdad? ―dijo con la voz constreñida, atragantada, profundamente arrepentida, buscando con obsesiva fijeza su conexión en su mirada ―. Que eso sería lo último que sentiría por ti.

Ella sonrió. La sonrisa más preciosa que Ranma jamás había visto... y estaba cargada de una tristeza camuflada entre los velos de la comprensión, de la ternura y del amor más sincero que hubiera experimentado nunca. Su cuerpo sinuoso se movió sobre las mantas, deslizándose como suaves olas que pretendían bañarle con su calidez. De esa forma se arrulló casi bajo su cuerpo y mientras que una de sus pequeñas manos se deslizaba por su hombro y tras su cuello como un retén y la otra acariciaba su pectoral izquierdo sintiendo el fogoso palpitar de su corazón, murmuró:

―Quizá te parezca extraño ―sus irises se desviaron un instante para observar su cuello y su mandíbula. Cuando le miró de nuevo, sus párpados yacían entornados, pesados, y sus ojos relucían cristalinos con el reflejo de la comprensión más decidida y absoluta ―... pero entiendo perfectamente lo que quisiste decir ―y esbozando una sonrisa pícara, haciendo un gracioso mohín, susurró con complicidad al tiempo que le acariciaba la cara ―. Yo también te odio.

Ranma le devolvió la sonrisa pero ésta se desvaneció cuando en su interior se derramó la sensación de que quizá aquella sería la última vez que pudiera tenerla así. Notó que la garganta se le estrechaba en un espasmo nervioso, angustiado y con un tinte de rabia. Cerró los ojos y tomó una respiración profunda y comedida. En ese instante de oscuridad absoluta se percató de que tal vez su bello rostro siempre quedaría fijado en su memoria a través de su mirada pero necesitaba memorizarla también así, a través de su tacto, y que la sensación del trazado de sus huesos y su piel en sus dedos quedara tan fijada que fuese capaz de reconocerla aún sin verla.

Sin abrir los ojos recorrió el contorno de su cuerpo con la yema de los dedos en un suave cosquilleo que consiguió erizarla la piel en temblorosos escalofríos acompañados de unas suaves y melódicas risas nerviosas de placer. Trazó de nuevo su fino cuello por un lado y comenzó a dibujar las líneas de su rostro notando los huesos firmes de las mandíbulas, perfilando la barbilla pequeña y ligeramente redondeada, deleitándose con sus labios suavemente llenos pero eróticamente rugosos, recorrió la estrecha y recta nariz de poros ligeramente más gruesos, contorneó sus cejas de suave vello al tiempo que percibía la finura de la piel de sus párpados cerrados y la largura y espesura de sus largas pestañas negras; trazo un terso pómulo y luego el otro, tocó su frente recorriéndola de un lado a otro hasta acariciar el nacimiento de su sedoso y lacio cabello negro y, por último, escurrió sus dedos hacia el cuello notando la pequeña nuez y deteniéndose en la sensual hendidura de la unión de sus clavículas.

Cuando abrió los ojos con una leve sensación de satisfecha tranquilidad tras unos segundos inmóvil, la realidad volvió a golpearle. Ella le observaba con fascinada curiosidad y una sonrisa juguetona y él sintió que aquél era el momento de explicar lo que había sucedido la pasada noche.

―Tengo miedo, Akane. Miedo a seguir vivo y que por ello te hagan daño. Miedo a morir, a no verte más, a dejarte sola y a que lo que yo arrastro se te venga encima ―ella intentó interrumpirle, pero él colocó sus dedos sobre sus labios ―. No, escucha. Tienes que saber esto. Necesito que lo sepas.

Sus miradas se entrelazaron con esa inmensa comprensión y ese anhelo demencial. Ella asintió con un movimiento suave al tiempo que se arrimaba un poco más contra su cuerpo expresando con aquél gesto un "_estoy a tu lado_".

―Nunca había sentido miedo antes de conocerte ―sus grandes ojos rasgados se abrieron con un deje de sorpresa desconcertada. Sabía lo que estaba pensando ―. Mi trabajo... ―Ranma suspiró ―...sí, hay momentos en los que he sentido miedo, pero es completamente diferente. Es el miedo instintivo y no consciente, el instinto de supervivencia. Necesito el riesgo, la emoción, sentirme al límite ―esbozó una sonrisa amarga, condenándose a sí mismo por ser como era ―. Necesito esa inyección de adrenalina. Y esa sensación puede incluso con ese miedo instintivo a morir. Pero contigo... ese miedo no es instintivo, _Dama_. Es real. Absolutamente consciente.

Hizo una pausa, observándola. Sus ojos parecían dos bellas lágrimas del ámbar líquido más puro.

―Cuando estaba con Mei, nunca tuve dudas porque siempre sentí que podía contigo es completamente diferente. Contigo siempre siento que voy a fallar, que no voy a poder protegerte y que no llegaré a tiempo ―le acarició la mejilla. Necesitaba su contacto, sentirla, notar el aliento de su respiración, a causa del temor que le causaban sus propias palabras al imaginarlo. Se agachó, juntando sus frentes, cerrando los ojos y, cuando habló, susurró con el desgarro propio de quién sabe que lo que dice es más probable de lo que nunca imaginó―. Tengo tanto miedo a perderte... Me está destrozando, _Dama._ Me está destrozando.

Akane tragó con pesadez. Las terroríficas imágenes de aquel _dossier_ acudieron a su mente mezclándose con sus palabras. Ella podía imaginar cómo se sentía y en la difícil situación en la que se encontraba. Pero no quería oírlo. Que se lo dijera era como si le estuviese clavando un puñal en el corazón y lo retorciera con saña. La hacía sentir culpable y casi arrepentirse por haberse cruzado en su vida porque si nunca se hubieran conocido, él no estaría sufriendo. Y dentro de la complicada vida que llevaba... todo sería más sencillo si ella no estuviese.

Se removió y le empujó por el tórax, separándose de él. Ranma intentó sujetarla con suma delicadeza, como si su cuerpo fuese de cristal.

―_Dama_...

―Dame un momento ―dijo quedando sentada de cara al fuego. El albornoz resbaló por sus hombros y quedó desnuda. Pero no sintió frío. Su cuerpo ardía por la mezcla de emociones. Sus ojos quemaban ―. Solo un segundo.

Ranma se quedó quieto, aún tumbado, contemplando las suaves formas de su femenina espalda meciéndose al ritmo de su respiración agitada y el modo en que el fuego modelaba su piel.

―Esto no es culpa tuya ―se apresuró a aclarar, acariciándola sobre el sensual entramado de su columna vertebral. Ella se encogió, doblando las piernas y acercando las rodillas a su pecho ―. _Dama_, mírame ―pidió con la voz calmada pero, cuando tras unos instantes ella no se movió, su tono se volvió exigente ―. Mírame.

Ella giró su rostro, observándole por encima del hombro y se sorprendió al ver en sus ojos azules una dureza exasperada, una tristeza inmensa, una lucha de emociones exacerbada.

―No te estoy diciendo esto para que te sientas responsable o culpable de nada. Solo intento... quiero que entiendas... quiero explicarte y que sepas por qué estaba así anoche.

Akane lo sabía. Sabía que no quería que se sintiera mal; solo pretendía ser sincero porque así era su relación, porque los dos estaban de acuerdo en que ese era el modo más sano de estar juntos a pesar de todos los secretos que él siempre guardaría. En ese instante la necesidad de tenerle cerca acució exigente, así que se tumbó de nuevo mientras él pasaba su brazo por debajo de su cuello.

―¿Es por todo eso que sientes por lo que no puedes dormir? ―murmuró un poco más tranquila, acariciando su bíceps, que le servía de almohada.

―Lo que tenemos, me hace sentir ese miedo que nunca he sentido y que tengo que aprender a manejar... ―un suave mechón de cabello se deslizó sobre su rostro y lo deslizó detrás de su oreja ―... consigue que tenga más problemas de lo normal. Pero no es solo eso ― El silencio se extendió por unos segundos. El sonido de la madera estallando se volvió ensordecedor. Sus miradas se encontraron y, entonces, se sintió tan avergonzado por lo que iba a decir que rompió el contacto visual y confesó con su vista fija en el fuego ―. Soy adicto a las pastillas para dormir.

Akane le observó rebosante de orgullo. Entendía lo difícil que había sido para él reconocer algo así pero, lo que Ranma parecía no comprender era que, después de todo lo que había pasado en la vida, el menor de sus problemas era depender de unas pastillas para poder dormir. Lo extraño hubiese sido precisamente lo contrario, que nunca las hubiese necesitado. Pero en ese instante lo que le preocupaba a Akane por encima de todo no era su adicción, era el hecho de que no se permitiera tener debilidades ni tampoco perdonarse por ellas.

―¿Cuánto llevas sin tomarlas? ―le acarició el brazo, tratando de llamar su atención al tiempo que expresaba su comprensión y apoyo.

―Un año, cinco meses y diecisiete días ―murmuró estirándose para coger la copa de cristal y darle un trago al Lambrusco. Una sonrisa amarga cruzó su boca y sus ojos siguieron fijos en el fuego ―. Me dí cuenta de que tenía problemas cuando en uno de mis viajes se me olvidaron. No solo no podía dormir sino que tuve síndrome de abstinencia. Ahí supe que lo que era un tratamiento razonable ―hizo una pausa, como si dudase de lo que acababa de decir ―...se había convertido en adicción. Me costó más de medio año dejarlo, pero lo conseguí.

―Y ahora necesitas tomarlas de nuevo por... ―y se detuvo, dejando en el aire un tristísimo y claro "_mi culpa_".

Akane se sentía amargamente desolada porque no podía dejar de pensar que lo mejor para él sería si ella desapareciese de su vida. El _dossier_ volvió a interponerse, a solaparse con lo que Ranma estaba confesando. Y todo eso, todo... era demasiado. No podía dejar de sentirse como una carga para él, como un problema mas que como lo que debería ser, como lo que debería significar; un alivio para su vida, un motivo de felicidad, un remanso de paz. No quería derrumbarse... no quería... tenía que ser fuerte...

Y fué aquello, lo no dicho, lo que hizo que Ranma se girase de golpe y la mirase con una determinación descarada.

―No ―dejando la copa cerca se tumbó de nuevo y entonces vió que a ella le temblaba la barbilla, desviaba la mirada e intentaba una vez más separarse de él ―. No, Akane. No cometas el mismo error que yo cometí anoche... ―la sujetó con su cuerpo, impidiendo que se girara sobre las mantas, y la tomó suavemente pero con firmeza de las mandíbulas, obligando a que le mirarse ―. Es mi problema, _Dama_. Mío. Solamente mío.

―Yo lo estoy causando ―farfulló, conteniendo el sollozo.

―No lo entiendes ―dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba toda la ternura que provocaba en él ―. Es lo que siento por ti lo que me está causando esto. Soy yo el que te quiere así ―murmuró, acariciándole el rostro, tratando de tranquilizarla. Sus ojos del color de la arena húmedos y brillantes ―. Soy YO el que te ama así ―repitió ―. No puedes culparte por cómo me siento,_Dama_. No eres responsable de ello. Solo yo.

―Pero si yo no estuviera...

―Si tú no estuvieras ―dijo inquieto ante solo pensar en esa posibilidad ―... me estaría perdiendo lo más maravilloso que me ha ocurrido en la vida ―ella rió. Una de esas risas nerviosas cargadas de un toque desesperado e incómodo ―. Ysaber que ha merecido la pena por todo lo que he pasado, porque te tengo como recompensa.

Y aunque quería mostrarse fuerte, abrazarle por esas palabras... no podía porque otra vez las imágenes tomaron forma en su mente y empañaron todo. Akane cerró los ojos con fuerza porque quería evitar echarse a llorar. Porque había prometido que él jamás sabría que ella había visto aquel horror. Pero estaba desbordada. Demasiados impactos emocionales en tan poco tiempo. No podía quitarse las fotografías de la cabeza, aquellas marcas y heridas en su piel. Su cuerpo y su rostro deformados por los abusos... el daño psicológico al que después tuvo que enfrentarse...

―¿Qué has visto?

Akane abrió los ojos de golpe, asustada por el tono frío y rasgado en su voz. Él la observaba con el rostro pétreo, contraído con la sospecha más pura.

―¿Qué? ―dijo ella, tratando de fingir que no le entendía.

Era demasiado noble y demasiado sincera para ser una mentirosa convincente pero tal vez hubiera conseguido engañarle si él no la conociese tan bien y si no fuese un experto en detectar una mentira. Apreció con el corazón que lo intentase, que una vez más fuese tan desinteresada y estuviese mirando por él y por su bien y no por el suyo propio a pesar de que estaba claro que estaba sufriendo. Pero sus pupilas se dilataron levemente y la delataron. Arreglaría cuentas al llegar a casa...

―Mis padres ―murmuró con la voz más ligera ―¿Te han contado algo?

―¿Por qué dices eso?

―Porque estás reaccionando de un modo demasiado intenso ―comenzó a acariciarle el hombro, casi con un deje distraído―. Quiero explicarte por qué me comporté así anoche pero no se cómo decirlo para no hacerte sentir culpable.

―Lo siento ―dijo en un murmullo.

―¡No lo sientas! ―Ranma se levantó exasperado, cogió la copa de Lambrusco y se acercó al fuego, apoyándose en la repisa de la enorme chimenea. De un trago se terminó la copa y la dejó sobre la piedra―. Soy yo el que tiene que pedirte disculpas por lo que hice anoche.

―Ranma, no hiciste nada que yo no qui...

―Nunca podré perdonármelo ―interrumpió con la voz ronca.

Akane le vió esbozar una sonrisa que rozaba la desesperación y entonces se giró, quedando completamente de espaldas a ella. Se apoyó en la repisa de la chimenea y sus músculos se inflamaron con la impaciencia mientras que espalda se onduló al ritmo de una respiración profunda que quedó contenida. Parecía agotado, derrotado y perdido. Y terriblemente solo. Exactamente como no debería estar.

―Ven aquí. Vuelve aquí conmigo y explícamelo ―pidió con urgencia. Él la miró por encima del hombro con el fuego bailando sobre su cuerpo desnudo y su rostro partido en dos mitades. Akane supo que la única forma en la que él se acercaría sería si usaba sus mismos argumentos contra él―. Ranma, tienes que entender ―se arrodilló sobre las mantas, dispuesta a levantarse si lo que iba a decir no funcionaba―... que igual que yo no puedo evitar que tú creas que anoche hiciste algo mal, tú no puedes evitar que yo me sienta muy en parte responsable de lo que te está pasando. Y ese sentir... es mi problema.

Ranma cerró los ojos y sintió unos inapropiados deseos de reírse. Solo ella podía arrinconarlo emocionalmente de ese modo, usando sus palabras contra él, y dejándolo con la sensación de haber sido derrotado. Volvió a sentarse a su lado y sus ojos se volcaron en ella con la devoción más absoluta.

―No te merezco ―le dijo con una sonrisa humilde.

―Sí me mereces ―murmuró antes de pegar su cuerpo desnudo al suyo, sintiendo el calor abrasador de las llamas en su piel, abrazándole por el cuello y besándolo con amoroso ardor, atrayéndole hacia la suavidad de las mantas de suave pelo largo. Cuando sus labios se despegaron le dedicó una suave sonrisa ―. Cuéntamelo.

Él deslizó sus dedos por su cuerpo, siguiendo sus propios movimientos con la mirada, acariciando su piel con esa tierna reverencia que cautivaba. Cuando rodeó su ombligo y descendió hasta tocar la piel de su bajo vientre se detuvo un instante antes de extender su mano sobre su piel, cubriéndola protector.

―Me siento mal cuando duermo porque creo que cuando despierte será demasiado tarde ―sus párpados se levantaron, sus irises clavándose en los de ella ―. Cuando estaba en el baño intentaba convencerme de que tenía que tomar las pastillas. Después de cinco días sin dormir no iba a servirte de mucho si me necesitabas. Debía dormir como fuera pero tampoco quería volver a depender de ellas ―volvió a contemplar su mano estirada sobre su útero. La movió, deslizando sus dedos por aquellas marcas oscuras y terribles sobre sus caderas, en forma de pétalos de rosa ―. Entonces llamaste y pensé que si salía y te confesaba mi adicción, por mucho que me avergüence, no me sentiría tan mal volviendo a ellas ―Akane colocó su pequeña mano sobre la suya, deteniendo el modo errático en el que él estaba contorneando las machas oscuras sobre su piely dirigiéndole para colocarla entre sus pechos―. Pero cuando salí y te ví... la forma en que me miraste... ―fijó su mirada en sus arenas y sintió la ansiedad atenazándole la garganta. Ella debió percibirlo, porque apretó su mano y asintió, instándole a que continuara―. Estabas asustada. Estabas asustada de mí. Yo estaba desesperado, me estaba volviendo loco porque no sabía qué hacer... todo por ti... y tú me miraste aterrada. No lo entendí. ¡Joder! ―dejó de mirarla y se escurrió por su cuerpo, besando el lugar que hacía tan solo un instante su mano había ocupado cerca de su corazón―. Dios... eso no es excusa para lo que te hice...

―Shshsh. Tranquilo ―dijo ella, enterrando las manos en su pelo, acariciándole con suavidad―. No me obligaste a nada, Ranma. Te provoqué, con toda la intención.

―Te dije que quería hacerte daño ―murmuró con la voz quebrada― ¿Por qué no dijiste "no"? ¿Por qué no me detuve?

―Porque era lo que necesitabas. Y yo también ―entonces él la miró. Sus ojos brillantes, grises como el grafito―. Estaba enfadada y frustrada contigo por que no sabía qué te pasaba ni cómo ayudarte y cuando te acercaste y me dijiste que querías hacerme daño... yo también sentí que quería hacértelo aunque me pareciese mal desearlo. Los dos buscábamos lo mismo. ―él se irguió sobre ella claramente sorprendido. Sus preciosos ojos a la altura de los suyos. Y ella le sonrió, acariciándole la mandíbula y perdiéndose en su mirada, con un toque de lujuria brillando en el fondo de sus pupilas― El sexo nos libera.

Ranma se quedó unos segundos en silencio, perdido en sus irises color arena, en el candor que desprendía su resplandeciente mirada y la belleza serena de su rostro. Eran más parecidos de lo que ninguno de los dos podía haber imaginado hasta ese momento. Pero él era el afortunado... él era quién tenía un tesoro a su lado.

―Lo siento ―susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarla con un angustioso arrepentimiento y un devoto agradecimiento―. Lo siento... lo siento... _mi dispiace amore mio_... ―y sus besos se demoraron entre aquellos lamentos deslizándose por su barbilla, por su cuello, deteniéndose cerca de la perfecta mordedura marcada―_... la mia vita_ ―continuó por sus clavículas bordeando sus pechos con la delicadeza de quién acaricia la fragilidad más absoluta―. _Basta pensare che qualcosa succede a te_ ―acariciando su vientre con su aliento como si quisiera llegar dentro y calmar el ardor de su maltrato ―..._il mio cuore muore _―besando cada una de las marcas que había dejado en su cuerpo en un ruego por su perdón―._ Tu sei il mio cuore. Tu sei tutto per me _―regresó a sus labios entreabiertos, deseosos, jadeantes y murmuró las palabras sobre ellos adorando el modo en que su rostro reflejaba su amor y su deseo―. _Tu sei la mia vita. Ti amo _―y la besó anhelante y hambriento, como si jamás pudiera volver a tenerla―. _Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo..._

―Ven dentro de mi ―murmuró necesitada, derrochando en su voz el amor más puro y el hambre voraz de la lujuria más sincera.

―No.

―Sí ―susurró buscando sus labios―. Quiero sentirte dentro de mi... ―acarició los músculos de su ancha espalda hasta los hombros y después arrastró las uñas hacia abajo mientras trataba de atraerle hacia ella con sus piernas ―. Quiero sentirte donde perteneces.

Ranma siseó extasiado y apoyó la frente en la de ella. La besó de nuevo, jadeante, bebiendo su aliento con sabor a chocolate y vino dulce, preparándose para invadirla con la esmerada delicadeza que merecía. Sí, sí... quería estar donde pertenecía...

―_Ti amo, Dama_...

―Me odias ―susurró con la voz seca por el deseo, con el brillo del ardor en su mirada, con la sonrisa más comprensiva y amorosa en sus labios. Con la ternura desbordada.

Sus ojos se encontraron y su conexión les atrajo como si fueran un solo cuerpo.

―Te adoro... ―arrulló de inmediato sobre su cuello, penetrándola con la suavidad más desesperante, notando cómo ella apresaba sus caderas con sus piernas y elevaba su pelvis a su encuentro.

―Te odio ―exclamó estirándose con un toque impaciente, curvando su cuerpo sinuosa, acariciándole los hombros.

―_Ti odio_ ―susurró él, introduciendo la mano bajo la suave curva de su espalda, ayudándola a arquearse para enterrarse mejor en ella, para saborear sus pechos como el hombre hambriento que era.

Akane rió con la locura de la excitación y la alegría, en un sonido burbujeante, efervescente, cargado de la felicidad más absoluta. Le tomó de las mandíbulas y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos mientras él se mecía en su interior con el suave y aletargado ritmo de las olas.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambos se sonrieron con la complicidad más tierna, el anhelo más sincero, el respeto más profundo y el amor más honesto inimaginable.

―_Ti amo, amore..._ ―ronroneó sobre sus labios, hundiendo sus manos entre sus pectorales hasta llegar sobre el poderosos latido de su corazón. Prometiendo protegerlo.

―_Ti amo _―y él acunó su mano sobre el valle palpitante entre sus pechos haciendo la misma promesa ―. _Sempre._

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA (_Andrea Moore_) / Cap. Revisado: 23 de enero de 2013 / Cap. Publicado: 4 de febrero de 2013 / Edición: FanFiction

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí va una nueva actualización. Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis escrito para hacerme llegar vuestros comentarios y opiniones ^_^ Espero que éste capítulo os guste. Personalmente, me parece uno de los más significativos en lo que a la relación de nuestros chicos se refiere. Ojalá que para vosotros también lo sea.

Y como siempre millones de gracias a todos los que me seguís en **Silver Sand** y en** f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k** ¡Sois geniales chicas! ¡Gracias por vuestro continuo apoyo y vuestros ánimos! ¡Os sigo leyendo por allí! :D

**¡Estaré esperando vuestros comentarios e impresiones con muchas ganas! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado**. ^_^

Muchísimas gracias de nuevo. A todos.

**AnDrAiA  
**

_El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley._

_Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría._

_Esta obra está bajo una Licencia Creative Commons. -_


	38. Capítulo XIV - Parte II

**-CAPÍTULO 14 -**

_**Segunda Parte**_

Akane le observaba fijamente bajo las suaves motitas y halos de luz dorada que se filtraban a través de un par de pequeñas rendijas de las contraventanas de madera. Estaba de lado, mirando hacia ella, pero profundamente dormido bajo las esponjosas mantas de pelo largo. Y era extraño porque, aunque llevaba tres meses durmiendo con él, era la primera vez que se despertaba a su lado y él estaba dormido de verdad. Un nuevo descubrimiento de tantísimos que aún le quedaban. Y estaba absolutamente fascinada con sus rasgos suavizados sin rastro de tensión, su respiración lenta, rítmica y amplia y su cuerpo desnudo, cálido, relajado y vulnerable.

Era precioso. Precioso de tantísimas formas distintas. Tuvo unas enormes tentaciones de acariciarle la mandíbula, de ver esos maravillosos y exóticos ojos azules abriéndose soñolientos mientras, sabía, le dedicaría una sonrisa perezosa al tiempo que la atraía hacia su cuerpo y la cobijaba entre sus brazos. Pero no quería despertarle. No. Aún no. Porque su Tiz, su _amore_, necesitaba ese descanso más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Y ella no iba a interrumpir lo que tanto le había costado conseguir.

Akane se movió despacio y con ínfimo cuidado, acurrucándose mejor bajo el calor de sus cuerpos entre las mantas y rememoró el momento de la noche pasada en la que él se había enfrentado al instante de tomar las pastillas.

Cuando sacó el blíster de la maleta se quedó petrificado observándolo como si lo que estuviese a punto de tomar fuese veneno. Akane tuvo que llamarle tres veces para que reaccionara y, cuando lo hizo, se movió mecánicamente, como si estuviese siguiendo un ritual de órdenes precisas. Cogió una de las botellas de agua mineral que había en una de las mesitas de noche al lado de la cama y caminó hacia ella con una tirante pesadez. Se sentó de nuevo sobre las mantas, a su lado, pero su mirada se quedó de nuevo prendida en el fuego de la chimenea. Akane le dejó unos instantes mientras le observaba y supo que, incomprensiblemente, seguía sintiéndose avergonzado. Había rehuído su mirada desde el instante en que tuvo aquél blíster en las manos y parecía aislarse, como si estuviese imaginando que ella no estaba allí y que no iba a verle haciendo aquello.

―Tienes que hacerlo. Necesitas dormir ―le dijo con suavidad y, cuando él encontró su mirada, lo supo. No iba a tomárlas por sí mismo porque rechazaba absolutamente la idea de hacerlo. Lo que necesitaba era una órden, firme, determinada. Así que Akane le quitó el blíster de las manos, observó la parte de atrás donde aparecía la composición en miligramos y, sin mirarle, dijo con la voz brusca―. ¿Cuál es la dosis?

Él farfulló dos y Akane las sacó del blíster. Dos pastillas significaban cuatro miligramos. Era la dosis más alta recomendada para tratar el insomnio. Pero Akane intuyó que él tomaba más y que había reducido la cantidad intencionadamente, para evitar caer en un sueño tan profundo durante lo que él podría considerar demasiadas horas. Sin embargo, Akane no discutió, porque prefería que tomase menos a que lo evitara y volviera a caer en el ciclo autodestructivo que le había llevado a explotar la noche anterior. Le dió las pastillas y le ordenó que las tomara, sin mirarle, porque necesitaba interponer una distancia invisible y romper su conexión para que la órden tuviera efecto. Aún así, Ranma titubeó un segundo, observando las pastillas en su mano. Tomo aire con fuerza, con la pesadez de un adicto que sabe lo que le espera, y las tragó. Y Akane le recompensó, abrazándole por la espalda piel contra piel, besándole en el cuello, susurrándole Voy a ayudarte. No estás solo, apretándole con fuerza contra sí No estás solo y quedándose con él contemplando el fuego, esperando que hicieran efecto.

Ni siquiera pasaron cinco minutos cuando los párpados empezaron a cerrarse con un letargo propio de quién se está quedando dormido. Akane notó que su gran cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse y que cada vez pesaba más contra ella. Pero le vió luchar por no dormirse y cuando notó que el fármaco estaba ganando la batalla intentó levantarse. Pero ella le obligó a quedarse a su lado, hechizándole con tentadoras caricias, con susurros sensuales y con besos repletos de ternura hasta cobijarle bajo las suaves mantas, atrapándolo en el calor de sus cuerpos. Tal y como estaban en ese instante.

Akane no supo si le estuvo observando segundos, minutos o tal vez horas hasta que él tomó dos respiraciones profundas, se movió fluídamente poniéndose boca arriba y abrió los ojos casi de golpe. Ella susurró un Hola antes de acariciarle la mandíbula y entonces sus exóticos ojos azules se posaron en ella con la mirada brillante y felizmente soñolienta, le dedicó esa sonrisa perezosa y lenta cargada de sensualidad que ella adoraba y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, cobijándola entre sus brazos. Su voz ronca como nunca antes la había escuchado, murmuró un dulcísimo _La mia Dama. La mia bellissima donna_ sobre su cabello antes de estrecharla aún más entre sus brazos y comenzar a comérsela a besos que descendieron por su cuello, por sus pechos, por su estómago, por esa porción de piel sobre el hueso de la cadera que él adoraba, y que terminaron por perdierse un poco más allá de eso y que dejaron bien patente lo mucho y bien que había descansado.

* * *

Por supuesto cuando llegaron a casa de los padres de Tiz y Nicola se enteró de que habían comido en un restaurante se enfurruñó y toda su efusividad italiana explosionó. Levantó la voz exagerando el acento y sus manos se movían inquietas mientras espetaba a su hijo con los ojos brillantes.

Por el contrario Ranma parecía divertido. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y se quedó mirando a su madre con un gesto del todo inocente y una sonrisa traviesa que Akane ya le había visto utilizar con Nicola el primer día que llegaron. Akane apretó los labios aguantando la risa. Era enternecedor verles ahí, una madre regañando a su hijo de treinta años como si no tuviese ni diez y él, fingiendo que aguantaba el rapapolvo como un niño travieso que se arrepiente de sus actos. Cuando Nicola terminó de regañarle al más puro estilo de _mamma italiana_, Tiz habló en japonés, con la voz suave, tranquila y con un deje pacientemente cariñoso.

―¿Ya has terminado, _mamma_?

Y entonces Nicola le atrapó, como el primer día, en un abrazo necesitado y anhelado. Una madre echando de menos a su hijo. Sujetandole por la cara le dio unos sonoros besos mientra él fingía querer escapar de su agarre. Nicola le soltó rapidamente, mascullandole un desaborido antes de dedicarle una amplísima sonrisa a Akane, tomarla del brazo y llevarla hacia el salón entre preguntas de qué le había parecido Siena mientras ignoraba a propósito a Tiz.

Akane estaba entusiasmada hablando con Nicola sobre la ciudad, contándole lo que más le había gustado, lo que más le había sorprendido y llamado la atención. Su madre, que conocía muy bien Siena, no dejaba de mirar a su _Dama_ con mucho interés, tan emocionada como ella mientras oía el relato. Miró el reloj y comprobó que eran las cuatro menos cuarto, así que, como aún tenía tiempo para el plan de la tarde, dejó que hablasen allí sentadas en el sofá mientras que él se acomodaba en uno de los sillones, estirándose todo lo largo que era, y disfrutando de ver tan compenetradas a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

―¿Pudistéis ver el suelo de la Catedral? ―dijo su madre, mirándole a él.

―No. Estaba cubierto ―contestó, observando a Akane―. Me dijeron que lo descubrirían en agosto. Tendremos que venir entonces. Y así puedo llevar a Akane a _Venezia_.

Su _Dama_ sonrió de ese modo brillante que él adoraba con un claro deje de fascinada sorpresa y Nicola intercambió una mirada de alegría con ella con un cierto aire de madre orgullosa, lo que consiguió sonsacarle a Tiz una sonrisa.

―Tendrías que llevarla en Carnavales. _Venezia_ es mágica en esas fechas.

Esperaba hacerlo pero no en el próximo febrero porque, por entonces, él estaría en algún rincón perdido del mundo haciendo su trabajo. Akane aún no sabía nada y no pretendía que se enterara precisamente en ese instante.

―Pero en agosto es el _Palio_ de Siena y Akane quiere verlo.

―¡Anda, no seas así! La traes dos veces. Para Carnavales, que además es San Valentín, y para agosto, así veis el _Palio_ y pasáis las vacaciones aquí ―y entonces se dirigió a Akane― ¿verdad que es un buen plan?

Akane sintió muchísima ternura cuando Nicola se dirigió a ella con esa pregunta. Era tan fácil entender la súplica velada pero implícita en sus palabras que Akane se prometió a sí misma que haría todo lo que estuviese en su poder para conseguir que Ranma viera más veces a su familia. Pero como no quería poner en un aprieto a su pareja, le dió un tímido apretón de manos a Nicola, transmitiéndole con ese gesto su sentir.

A Ranma, evidentemente, no se le escapó aquel detalle y decidió que era el momento perfecto para planear un cambio de rumbo en la conversación.

―Deberíamos irnos ya ―dijo, levantándose y acercándose a ellas―. Tengo entradas para la Galería de los _Uffizi_ a las cuatro y media.

Akane se levantó y se cogieron de la mano mientras que su madre les apremiaba a que se fueran porque llegarían tarde. Ranma le guiñó un ojo a su _Dama_ y ella le dió un juguetón empujoncito en el brazo para que dejara de alargar la sorpresa_. _Y, con un deje distraído anunció:

―_Mamma_, si se nos pasa la hora será por tu culpa y por lo que tardas en vestirte.

Nicola dejó de arreglar la manta que había siempre a un lado del sofá para las noches más frías y se giró a mirar de uno a otro sin decir una palabra, claramente aturdida.

―Tiz me ha dicho que ahí voy a encontrar al culpable de su nombre ―dijo Akane riseuña pero con un toque tímido―. Y me gustaría que me lo enseñaras tú.

Nicola apretó los labios conteniendo un gritito de alegría, sus ojos verdes se tiñeron de una agradecida ilusión que se desbordó para ambos y, dando una palmada, como metiéndose prisa a sí misma, pasó por su lado murmurando atropelladamente "voy a cambiarme ahora mismo" y se perdió por las escaleras de camino a su dormitorio.

* * *

La Galería de los _Uffizi_ estaba a rebosar. Era por ello que el barullo casi silencioso que reinaba resultaba abrumador.

Akane disfrutó muchísimo de la visita, porque llevaba a sus dos guías particulares que hicieron muy amena la contemplación de los preciosos cuadros y las esbeltas esculturas. Ahora, estaban paseando por un magnífico corredor acristalado desde el que podía vilumbrarse el _Ponte Vecchio_ y el rio Arno. Akane perdió la mirada disfrutando del paisaje _fiorentino_ hasta que Nicola empezó a tirar de ella con impaciencia.

―Ya estamos llegando ―dijo con cantinela.

Atravesaron tres salas a toda prisa, ya no solo por la impaciencia de su suegra, sino porque la galería cerraría en apenas media hora. Se introdujeron en una sala y se detuvieron en el mismo centro para contemplar todas las pinturas desde allí.

Ranma aguantó al risa al ver que cuando estaban a punto de llegar, su madre le señaló un cuadro a Akane justo al lado contrario en el que estaba el que quería mostrarle. Su _Dama_ miró hacia allí observando una de las pinturas mientras que Nicola la colocaba justo de espaldas a su objetivo. Y entonces dijo:

―_La Venus de Urbino_ ―hizo una pequeña pausa y agregó― de _Tiziano_.

Al oír aquello último Akane se dió la vuelta y se encontró de golpe con el causante del nombre italiano de su pareja. Era una auténtica maravilla. Lo primero que llamó su atención fué la sensación de suave armonía que evocaban los colores, las lineas sedosas de todo el conjunto. Después la brilante luminosidad con la que aparecía la Venus con su piel tersa e impoluta recostada sobre un lecho esponjoso de sábanas y almohadones blancos en las que las arrugas de la tela estaban ricamente detalladas. La placidez e inocencia del rostro, el ondulado de su cabello dorado, el ramo de rosas en una mano, el brillante pendiente de perla, y el contraste que todo aquella imagen de pureza producía con un fondo verdusco oscuro donde en un tercer plano podía vislumbrarse los bellos tapices, la servidumbre, y lo que parecía ser una hermosa galeria de grandes columnas por el que la suave luz azulina del atardecer se vislumbraba.

―Es precioso ―murmuró Akane, acercándose un poco más para captar los detalles ―. Me encantan los colores y la suavidad de las formas.

―_Tiziano_ es así. Es su estilo. Busca los contrastes, oscuros y claros. Pero todo lo que destaca de forma brillante en sus pinturas es la feminidad y la sensualidad y las envuelve con un halo de placidez e inocencia. Representa a las mujeres con formas muy suaves, como si fuesen seres frágiles y delicados, pero al mismo tiempo te das cuenta de que las imprime mucha fuerza, que las refleja como mujeres con carácter ―dijo Nicola, apreciando el cuadro. Y entonces susurró confidente―. Cuando lo ví por primera vez me enamoré y me dije que si un día tenía un hijo llevaría el nombre del artista ―asomándose, miró a Ranma, que parecía distraído mirando a alguien que estaba a espaldas de ellas―. Y le tocó a él.

Akane miró a su _Tiziano_ y no dejó de encontrar curioso que la descripción que acababa de hacer Nicola del cuadro de alguna forma se asemejaba a él, a su personalidad de claros y oscuros, pero también al modo en que la hacía sentir como mujer y como su compañera, suave, femenina, sensual, digna de merecer su protección pero reconociendo su fortaleza, su independencia y su carácter. Sonrió y, sin apartar la vista de él, murmuró hacia Nicola con aires pícaros:

―Me alegro de que lo hicieras. Le sienta muy bien.

―Sí, lo sé.

Cuando Ranma dejó de vigilar a un tipo que salía de la sala y con el que "casualmente" se había cruzado los tres días que llevaban en Florencia, se encontró con las dos mirándole lo que podría decirse embobadas, cada una a su manera.

―No soy una escultura ―espetó con ese deje de cariñoso hastío poniendo los ojos en blanco. Echó un vistazo al cuadro al que le debía su nombre y después se puso detrás de ellas, las rodeó por los hombros pegando cada una a uno de sus costados y les dijo―. Si queréis ver algo más será mejor que nos movamos. Están a punto de cerrar.

―Quiero ir a la tienda ―dijo Akane―. Y ver si hay una reproducción de este cuadro ―le miró, con los ojitos brillantes, pestañeando rápidamente y, definitivamente, exagerando su enamoramiento de forma juguetona para evitar una situación que ella creía que podía incomodar a su madre―. Me gustaría ponerlo en nuestro nuevo salón.

Pero su madre se deshizo de su agarre habilmente y fingió que se interesba por una pintura que quedaba cerca de la puerta de salida de la sala, dejándoles la intimidad que necesitaban para que él respondiera ante la mención y la emoción de vivir juntos.

―Me encanta esa idea ―susurró sobre sus labios, besándolos a continuación y dejando deslizar la mano por la sensual curva de su espalda hasta rodearla por la cintura―. Vamos.

* * *

En algún momento mientras regresaban a casa su madre había comenzado a contarle a Akane anécdotas de su infancia. Y, en algún otro momento, ésas anécdotas que se limitaban a divertidas fechorías infantiles habían dado lugar a ése tipo de las que uno se avergüenza por el resto de su vida. A Nicola, evidentemente, le daba lo mismo que su hijo comenzara a sentirse incómodo y Ranma sabía que lo estaba haciendo con toda la intención del mundo porque los dos eran conscientes de que eso formaba parte de su trabajo como madre. Más aún, a Tiz no le importaba que todas aquellas situaciones incómodas de su juventud fueran contadas porque las dos estaban felices, la una contando y rememorando, la otra escuchando y descubriendo, y ambas riéndose a carcajadas mientras él fingía azoramiento y rebatía a su madre abiertamente tratando de cambiar la versión de la historia para favorecerle.

Tampoco le importó que, al llegar a casa, su madre le despachara a la cocina a preparar café y té mientras ellas se iban al salón a calentarse al lado del fuego de la chimenea donde Nicola seguiría contando y rememorando situaciones del pasado de su _akanboo_ entre cómplices susurros y sonrisas.

Estaba revisando el contenido de uno de los armarios en busca del té que le gustaba a Akane cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió. Por inercia se asomó para ver quién llegaba y ahí estaban su hermano _Alei_ y _Vico_. El niño había entrado primero mientras su padre le sujetaba la puerta. Había un aire distraído y descuidado en el modo en que _Vico_ había caminado dentro de la casa y en la forma en que parloteaba alegremente, hablando sorprendentemente deprisa y fluído para un niño de su edad. Parecía verdaderamente enfrascado en lo que le estaba contando a su padre y gesticulaba muy vehementemente lo que indicaba que a pesar de su timidez tenía carácter. _Alei_ cerró la puerta despacio, increíblemente atento a lo que su hijo estaba diciendo y luciendo una sonrisa significativamente orgullosa.

Ranma observó aquella interacción entre padre e hijo. Captó la enorme complicidad que había entre los dos, el modo en que _Vico_ miraba a su padre como si fuera el ser más importante del mundo mientras le hablaba con esa enérgica verborrea, y la forma protectora y tierna en que su hermano miraba y atendía a su hijo. _Alei_ le acarició la cabeza llamando la atención del niño cuando le dijo estoy de acuerdo y Vico miró hacia arriba y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que repondía con clara suficiencia porque tengo razón. Y Tiz se dió cuenta de algo. Algo que nunca, jamás, reconocería ante nadie. Al verles allí sintió unos celos primitivos, instintivos, poderosos y arrolladores, una envidia salvaje que le corroía la sangre porque él nunca podría tener algo tan magnífico; _su propio hijo_.

En ése momento _Vico_ le vió y una gran sonrisa sImpática se dibujó en su rostro haciendo brillar esos ojos azules tan familiares. Aún eferverscente por la conversación con su padre, el niño se mostró mucho más relajado y extrovertido que la primera vez que se vieron. Le saludó con la voz risueña acompañándolo de un movimiento enérgico con la mano.

—¡Hola, tío!

Ranma se movió haciéndose más visible para ambos e intercambió una breve mirada de saludo con _Alei_ antes de dirigirse al pequeño.

—Hola, _Vico_. ¿Qué tal?

—Muy bien —contestó mientras se asomaba a la cocina con toda la picardía. Cuando no encontró lo que buscaba o, mejor dicho, a quién esperaba encontrar, murmuró con un deje muy resuelto—. Tengo hambre.

_Alei_ se rió de ese modo divertido por lo acostumbradamente incrédulo que resultaba aquello. Volvió a posar su mano sobre la cabeza del niño. Y Tiz seguía peleándose con esos sentimientos recién aflorados mientras les observaba.

—Pero hijo, si acabas de merendar.

_Vico_ echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a su padre desde abajo y, muy decidido, repitió muy serio.

—Tengo hambre, papá.

—Pues tienes que esperar a la cena.

Al ver que no lograba nada con su padre _Vico_ hizo un mohín y miró a su tío en una clara y silenciosa petición de apoyo. Ranma miró a _Alei_ quién negó sutilmente con la cabeza, así que al posar sus ojos en aquellos irises idénticos a los suyos simplemente se encogió de hombros y le sonrió un poco. El pequeño resopló y cambió de táctica, preguntando de nuevo a su tío.

—¿Y la _nonna_ y el _nonno_?

—En el salón —contestó observando como el niño bajaba la mirada y se sonrosaba un poco al preguntar por la siguiente.

—¿Y la tía Akane?

Tiz no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que, hasta en el gusto por mujeres, incluso siendo tan pequeño, parecían coincidir.

—También en el salón. ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que tiene una cosa para ti.

—¿Si? —y, antes de que pudiera contestarle, el niño salió corriendo hacia el salón.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a _Vico_ hasta que las voces de Nicola, Genma y Akane se escucharon cuando el pequeño abrió la puerta, anunció su llegada y se introdujo en la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Si le dejásemos se pasaría el día comiendo —dijo Alei con una sonrisa cariñosa para después farfullar con un afectado deje humorístico—. Cuando tenga catorce me arruina.

—Si tú y yo no arruinamos a los nuestros, dudo que él te arruine a ti.

—Tengo mis dudas...

Ranma se encongió de hombros, sonrió y se volvió para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Su hermano le siguió, introduciéndose en la cocina, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la encimera. Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras Ranma encontraba la tetera, la llenaba de agua y la ponía al fuego bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano mayor.

—Se parece a ti —comentó de un modo distraído.

—Sí —orgullo palpable en su voz —. Mei tiene la esperanza de que la niña se parezca algo a ella.

—Sí, porque como salga a ti... —silbó, de aquél modo que claramente indicaba un "pobre de la niña".

Escuchó a su hermano atragantar la risa y, por un instante, aquél momento le pareció tan normal como antaño, haciéndole sentir bien. Pero entonces el silencio volvió a instaurarse y, cuando no se está cómodo con una persona que está cerca, ese absoluto vacío de sonido se vuelve un eco atronador y abrumador que expande la tensión con la fuerza de un huracán. Alei rápidamente intentó retomar la conversación, tratando de alejar ese vacío silencio y esa sensación de constante alerta y peligro que percibía estando cerca de su hermano pequeño.

—¿Qué tal en Siena? ¿Le ha gustado a Akane?

Tiz se tomó su tiempo en contestar. De algún modo necesitaba ponérselo difícil.

—Sí, mucho. Aunque sigue prefiriendo Florencia —escuchó a su hermano haciendo ese ruido característico con la garganta que indicaba aprobación. Ranma esbozó una sonrisa al recordar el rostro de su _Dama_ cuando con absoluta convicción y un deje orgulloso le dijo que Florencia seguía siendo su favorita. Tras un instante, añadió con un deje de fastidio —. Pero se ha hecho de los _Dragos_.

—¡Mierda! —farfulló humorísticamente cabreado —¿Por qué todas las mujeres de esta familia se hacen de los _Dragos_?

—Ni idea. Pero ya verás cuando se entere Anna— la benjamina de la casa, bueno la benjamina de entre ellos tres, iba a ponerse contentísima al saber que los _Dragos_ tenían a un nuevo seguidor entre sus filas.

—Nos lo estará restregando por la cara hasta que...

—... alguna vez ganemos —interrumpió Ranma, resignado, porque los _Aquilas_ llevaban años sin ganar ningún _Palio_. Abrió uno de los armarios y se quedó desconcertado por un segundo al no encontrar lo que supuestamente debería estar allí. Cerró las puertas y fué al siguiente.

Y mientras que Tiz abría y cerraba puertas, echando miradas que parecían despreocupadas pero que en realidad estaban memorizando todo como si de fotografías se tratasen, Alei no podía dejar de mirar a su hermano y de reprimir el impulso que le empujaba a expresar lo mucho que lo había echado de menos y lo deseoso que estaba por poder arreglar las cosas con él. Pero quería disfrutar un poco más de esa fingida paz y normalidad; contemplándole, conversando con él de cosas mundanas, observar cómo se movía por la cocina con esa familiaridad innata, viéndole fisicamente bien, sano, despreocupado y feliz.

Sí, Alei trataba por todos los medios de engañarse a sí mismo, obviando el asunto que les quedaba por resolver, pensando que, tal vez, poco a poco, todo volvería a la normalidad entre ellos. Huía de ese momento de enfrentameitno porque lo último que quería era complicar aún más las cosas ¡Joder! Había echado tantísimo de menos a su hermano, y se sentía tan culpable, que en ese instante se conformaba con las migajas que él quisiera darle aún sabiendo que lo mejor era hablar, comunicarse, como siempre habían hecho.

Nunca había habido secretos entre ellos. Habían estado tan unidos que habían sido una extensión el uno del otro hasta que Tiz decidió inmiscuirse de lleno en ése trabajo suyo del que nadie sabía nada pero del que todos sospechaban, del que todos eran conscientes de los cambios tan radicales que le provocaban y que afloraban en los momentos más inesperados. Ese trabajo que había convertido a su hermano poco a poco en una especie de familiar extraño, alejándole cada vez más de él, cada vez más distante por todo ese obscuro secretismo que le rodeaba, porque su trabajo se había convertido en tabú.

Sí, era él, en esencia seguía siendo Tiziano, su hermano pequeño al que adoraba y por el que mataría si hiciera falta, pero los cambios estaban ahí, se notaban, se veían, se palpaban, pero no se podían mencionar, y era tan difícil lidiar con ellos...

—La _mamma_ ha cambiado todo de sitio —dijo Tiz, sacando las tazas de una de las baldas más altas de uno de los armarios de la cocina.

—Sí —Alei aún miraba a su hermano con esa latente tierna adoración—. Lo hizo cuando llegaron los niños.

Tiz colocó las tazas con precisión milimétrica y fué en busca de los cubiertos. De nuevo el silencio, la incomodidad. De nuevo Aleiandro tratando de desterrarlos.

—Gracias por ayudarme con el caso.

—No hay de qué —tras colocar los cubiertos, apagó el fuego y sacó la tetera, dejándola en la encimera sobre un protector de madera.

—La verdad es que me vendrá estupendamente tener una segunda opinión. Y sobre todo si es la tuya.

—Uhum —carraspeó Tiz, en respuesta, con aire distraído.

Alei continuó siguiéndole con la mirada cuando su hermano se dirigió al frigorífico para coger una botella de agua. Y, desde donde estaba, pudo ver que tocó el tapón de la segunda de la derecha, pero la ignoró. Cogió justo la de al lado, la tercera, y colocó las demás, dejándolas todas perfectamente alineadas. No pudo evitar sonreír. La manía de su hermano con el orden. Qué maravillosamente bien le hizo sentir verle hacer aquello, saber que cuando abriera la nevera encontraría las botellas perfectamente colocadas por su mano.

—Había pensado —Alei notó que su voz sonaba demasiado efusiva y trató de apaciguar la ilusión que le hacía retomar el contacto con Tiz —que si mañana por la mañana no tienes planes con Akane, podríamos acercarnos al gimnasio y practicar un poco.

Ranma perdió la mirada al frente, observando fuera de la ventana, como si algo, de repente, le hubiese llamado la atención. Lo que hacía en realidad era reflexionar sobre si el contacto físico con su hermano podría ser una buena idea. Por un lado lo encontraba fascinante, podría ser un modo de acercarse nuevamente a pesar de su reticencia a hacerlo, rememorar los viejos y buenos tiempos, un modo de, quizá, intentar volver a conectar y cicatrizar. Por otro, podía ser peligroso, porque sabía que aquellos recuerdos podrían aflorar y tal vez, solo tal vez, su autocontrol estallara por lo aires y se volviera agresivo y mortífero. Si decía que sí tenía que haber una condición, que Genma les acompañara. Porque su padre era el único que podría intentar detenerle y probablemente tener éxito. Sólo había otra persona que podría hacerle parar y volver a recuperar el control si aquellos recuerdos explotaban en su cabeza y conseguían que la rabia estallara, su _Dama_. Pero si ocurría aquello, si la rabia se transformaba en la frialdad que manejaba en su trabajo, si aparecía aquel lado oscuro, si trataba de mat... no, no quería que ella le viera en ese estado. No quería que viera quién era cuando trabajaba. No quería ensuciarla con...

—¿_Tiza_?

Alei le miraba con clara preocupación, culpabilidad, arrepentimiento y un inmenso cariño. Tiz se regodeó dejando que sus ojos azules se clavaran en los de su hermano mientras esbozaba una escueta sonrisa cargada de un toque de ironía y observó como, a pesar de que intentaba mantener la composutra, _Alei_ tensaba el cuerpo y la mano derecha; preparado.

Tiz lo vió claro como el agua. Su hermano no solo le respetaba, no solo era consciente de su superioridad sino que además percibia de algún modo quién era él, qué era él y qué hacía, y le temía por ello. Y Ranma no pudo hacer más que respetarle y sentirse orgulloso porque su hermano siempre había sido muy intuitivo, muy capaz de reconocer sus limitaciones, de saber cuando había peligro y cuándo podía hacerle frente o alejarse. Le ofreció una sonrisa socarrona, de esas que se echan cuando intentas disimular que algo te incomoda pero que en el fondo deseas hacer, elevó los hombros y se centró en seguir preparando la bandeja.

—Vale —confirmó cogiendo la tetera—. Seguramente Akane querrá dormir por la mañana, aún no se ha adaptado al horario, así que estaré libre.

—¿A qué hora te viene bien?

—El gimnasio abre a las nueve y media ¿verdad? —su hermano asintió—. Entonces a las nueve.

—Genial. Estoy deseando ver tus nuevos trucos.

—Seguro que te gustarán —vaticinó con una amplia sonrisa y levantando una de las tazas—. Pero ahora vamos a por el caso —y con un toque vacilón, preguntó — ¿Vas a querer algo?

—¡Joder, sí! Café —farfulló con cierta alegre ansiedad —. Pero una cafetera para mí solo —se acercó hacia donde estaba Tiz, haciéndole retroceder un poco, abrió uno de los armarios y sacó otra cafetera. La meneó delante de la cara de su hermano pequeño y farfulló —. Llévate esa bandeja. Ahora iré con mi cargamento.

Tiz cogió la bandeja y la llevó como un camarero experto mientras se encaminaba hacia el salón.

Sí, tenía que reconocerlo, al menos para sí mismo porque, a pesar de todo, había echado de menos a su hermano.

* * *

En cuanto _Alei_ llegó al salón, él y Ranma se sentaron a la gran mesa de madera, esparcieron papeles por todas partes y se pusieron con el caso. Y del otro lado del salón, Nicola, que acariciaba la cabecita de _Vico_ mientras éste dormía en el sofá, le contaba la historia de la familia, bajo la atenta mirada de los ojos rasgados de su silencioso marido y el dulce aroma de la pipa, del café y del té. Akane se sintió fascinada por saber cómo se habían conocido los padres de Ranma y cómo había surgido su historia de amor.

—Nos conocimos en Londres —dijo con una sonrisa tan brillante y reluciente que, de repente, pareció treinta años más joven—. Yo había ido a visitar a una hermana de mi madre que se marchó de Alemania antes de que empezara la guerra —miró a Genma, con una tierna adoración —. Y él era un joven imberbe estudiante de derecho, compañero de clase de uno de mis primos.

Su marido le devolvió la mirada mientras una sonrisa discreta se esbozaba en sus labios.

—Imberbe —farfulló de forma impersonal sin quitarse la pipa de la boca.

—Sí, imberbe —repitió con un deje travieso, como si aquella palabra fuese parte de alguna broma privada, antes de volver la vista a Akane—. Mi primo me llevó a visitar la _National Gallery. _Me comentó que uno de sus compañeros de clase vendría con nosotros porque también le gustaba la pintura y, aunque llevaba un tiempo en Londres, no había encontrado el momento para visitarla. Y cuál fué mi sorpresa cuando nos presentaron. Un japonés, altísimo y de ojos azules.

—E imberbe —susurró Genma, que se había arrellanado mejor en el sillón y observaba a Nicola como un gato hambriento observa a un plato de crema.

Nicola puso los ojos en blanco meintras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

—Por aquél entonces era muy ignorante sobre todo lo que tuviera que ver con Japón. Yo creía en los estereotipos, que los japoneses eran todos de mi altura, de constitución muy delgada y que tenían los ojos pequeños, negros o marrones. Así que cuando le ví a él me quedé muy sorprendida.

—Con la boca abierta —dijo Genma, sacudiendo un poco la pipa en el cenicero de la mesita auxiliar—. Literalmente.

—Al menos yo sí miré las pinturas ese día —espetó ella dejando que el acento italiano se colara en la cadencia del japonés mientras volvía a mirar a su marido, ésta vez con un brillo de reproche.

—Yo no —contestó él con aires de suficiencia y, por un momento, no pareció un gato, pareció una enorme pantera, acechando a su presa, ronroneando y relamiéndose—. Lo reconozco.

Akane se sentía menos tensa y, sobre todo, muy agradecida por el comportamiento más cercano que Genma estaba mostrando a pesar de seguir en su línea seria y distante. Akane sentía que aquello se debía a que contaba con su aprobación y, por tanto, con el beneplácito de su confianza resultando en que él pudiera permitirse ser un poco menos prudente.

Aún así, no pudo evitar que la incomodidad le rondara por un segundo porque la forma en la que Genma estaba mirando a su mujer era un modo muy particular que le resultaba tremendamente familiar. Ahora ya sabía de dónde había heredado Tiz su mirada de "_Sexo. Ahora_". Sin poder evitarlo, Akane tosió, completamente azorada, y se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Entonces fué, lo que se dice, amor a primera vista?

El no de Nicola y el sí de Genma se entremezclaron en un compás perfecto de graves y agudos. Ante sus respuestas, los dos se miraron.

—Para mí lo fué —ratificó el padre de Ranma, muy serio, como si no se hubiera esperado la contestación de su esposa por nada en el mundo.

—Yo necesité verle una segunda vez —su voz se tiñó de ternura y una de sus manos se posó en el brazo masculino, acariciándolo—. No es que no me impresionara. De hecho lo hizo y mucho—se giró de golpe y le susurró a su marido con un toque impaciente y una pizca de reproche—¡Soñé contigo aquella noche! —tras hacer esa aclaración a su esposo, quién sonrió con un sorprendente y desacostumbrado toque pícaro, volvió a mirar a su nuera—. Pero estaba bastante desconcertada por su abierto interés, que no sabía si era realmente interés o solo era la manera habitual en que un japonés miraba a una persona que acababa de conocer.

Akane lo tenía claro. Para Nicola también había sido amor a primera vista, a pesar de que intentara excusarse con el desconcierto que Genma le produjo. Precisamente, el desconcierto, era un claro síntoma de amor a primera vista.

—Soy japonés pero ante todo soy un hombre —dijo él, escueto, con ese toque distante, retomando su pipa.

—Dos días más tarde volvimos a vernos. Ésta vez en un café en el centro de Londres. Y después de pasarnos la tarde hablando de esto y de lo otro... bueno... —Nicola suspiró con aires soñadores y nostálgicos—. Ahí empezó nuestra aventura.

De repente Genma miró fijamente a Akane y con su voz autoritaria y que no admitía réplica alguna, dijo:

—Le dije que no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Que era magnífica, lo más bello que había visto en mi vida, y que me tenía por completo a sus pies.

A Akane le dió un vuelco el corazón al escucharle decir aquello, especialmente porque la forma en que lo dijo le confería una autenticidad y una intensidad emocional a su declaración que la dejó por un segundo sin respiración y, sobre todo, teniendo en cuanto que venía de un hombre como él. Inmediatamente miró a Nicola quién se ruborizaba con la timidez de una jovencita inexperta en el amor pero irremediablemente enamorada y Akane no puedo reprimir un cosquilleo de ternura y devoción por ella, por ellos, por el amor tan precioso que aún se profesaban, un amor que conseguía que aún después de tantos años hubiera rubor ante los recuerdos, las palabras y los matices ocultos en ellas.

Su suegra carraspeó, como queriendo recuperar la compostura, se tocó el precioso cabello en un gesto inocentemente coqueto y humedeció sus labios con un toque indiscutiblemente nervioso e inconscientemente seductor. Después miró a Akane y murmuró con una pizca de ironía, intentando quitar intensidad al momento inundado de recuerdos:

—Las cosas que dicen los hombres por conquistar a una mujer...

Genma se levantó, sorprendiéndolas a ambas, y caminó hacia donde estaban sus dos hijos, enfrascados en una conversación en italiano con tintes de inicio de discusión. Pero antes de rebasar del todo a Akane se agachó, ligeramente, y susurró de modo que su esposa también le oyera:

—Sigo sintiéndome igual.

* * *

Una vez que Genma se sentó en la mesa con sus hijos Nicola continuó contándole acerca de la familia. Así, supo que su suegra era en realidad alemana, especificando con mucho orgullo que era del sur, que sus padres se habían mudado a Trento cuando ella era adolescente intentando mejorar su calidad de vida, huyendo de su país, con resquemores del conflicto y asolado por la guerra. También descubrió que después de conocer a Genma en Londres, Nicola tuvo que regresar a Trento y, tras casi un año, volvió a la capital inglesa, a casa de su tía, para poder iniciar sus estudios de arte y así poder estar cerca de Genma, hasta que ambos terminaran sus estudios. Pero entonces, a los diecinueve años Nicola quedó embarazada de _Alei_. Al parece aquello resultó ser un problema para ambos:

—Genma era reticente a tener hijos. Yo estaba muy contenta por la noticia, siempre he querido tener muchos niños, pero para él era un problema y se distanció de mí—los brillantes ojos de Nicola se posaron en Akane con ese verdor sabio de entendimiento, que hablaba por sí solo de su propio hijo Tiziano y su situación—. Además estaba el hecho de que no estábamos casados. Y mis padres, claro, que sabían que tenía un pretendiente pero no les había contando que era japonés. Sinceramente no sabía cómo iban a tomarlo —suspiró, con un deje angustiado—. Y no nos lo pusieron fácil...

Le explicó que en cuanto supo del embarazo escribió a su familia para comunicarles la noticia y hablarles de los orígenes de Genma. Sus padres se mostraron reticentes, bastante contrariados de hecho, e incluso sugirieron veladamente la posibilidad de deshacerse del bebé para así eliminar todo vínculo con Genma y poder retomar una vida normal.

—Me enfadé muchísimo con ellos por mostrarse tan intolerantes, por no darle ni siquiera una oportunidad. Pero a mí no me había tocado vivir una guerra en la que los japoneses eran vistos como... de un modo muy negativo. Mis pobres padres... —hizo una pausa, tal vez una pizca demasiado larga, antes de añadir con tristeza —. Tenían miedo a lo desconocido.

Pero lo que provocó la mayor crisis entre la preja fué ése distanciamiento repentino de Genma, llevándoles a grandes discusiones.

—Sabía que él me estaba ocultando algo, pero se negaba a darme ninguna explicación a pesar de que me presentaba en la casa donde vivía, en la biblioteca donde estudiaba, y a veces iba al café donde solía ir por las tardes a tomar té. Trataba de hablar con él por todos los medios, pero siempre buscaba una excusa para alejarme. No entendía qué pasaba. Parecía un hombre completamente diferente. Ése no era Genma. No era el hombre del que me había enamorado —suspiró—. Llegué a pensar que tal vez estuviera casado en Japón. Así que, desesperada, le conté lo que estaba pasando a mi tía y le dije que temía que Genma tuviera otra familia. Discretamente mi tía habló con mi tío, que era embajador, y por medio de sus contactos investigué a Genma —Nicola esbozó una sonrisa torcida, casi ladina—. No constaba que estuviera casado, pero nos llevamos otra sorpresa cuando vimos que en la documentación aportada parecía haberse traspapelado su nacionalidad.

Akane elevó las cejas con sorpresa. Nicola se la quedó mirando un segundo y luego asintió.

—Eso solo hizo que confirmar mis sospechas de que había algo extraño, y que fuera lo fuese era lo que influía en la forma en que se comportaba conmigo porque, aunque Genma quisiera poner distancia entre nosotros, me miraba del mismo modo en que me había mirado desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Me anhelaba y también al niño —sonrió con un deje nostálgico y se tocó el vientre con tanta ternura como si estuviese albergando en ese mismísimo instante una vida en su interior—. Me la miraba. Miraba a su hijo —volvió a sumirse en un silencio largo, en el que los recuerdos de la memoria se hacían vívidos—. Pero viendo que se acababa el tiempo de reacción, pues pronto empezaría a notárseme el embarazo, le dí un ultimatum: le dije que sabía que me quería y que quería a ése hijo, que podía darle tiempo si era eso lo que necesitaba pero que si no me explicaba qué era lo que le impedía estar con nosotros, nos marcharíamos.

Nicola hizo una pausa en su relato, como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras que necesitaba para continuar. Acarició la cabecita de _Vico_ quién sonrió entre sueños, se estiró como un gato sobre el sofá y después se acurrucó como una bolita. De lejos, las voces de _Alei_ y Tiz se esparcían por el salón entre crepitares de la madera que ardía en la chimenea, con esa melodía cantarina del italiano, con dejes exasperados, vehementes o alegres, entremezclados con alguna que otra risa atragantada y alguna que otra contenida a viva voz.

—Así que hice las maletas y me volví a Trento con la esperanza de que él viniera detrás de nosotros y que me demostrara que era verdad eso que me dijo de que le tenía a mis pies —sonrió con un brillo pícaro en sus preciosos ojos mentolados—. Y vino —suspiró, de nuevo ese toque melancólico —. Apareció una noche en la puerta de la casa de mis padres. Fué mi padre quién abrió y al verle ahí, evidentemente, supo quién era al instante. Aunque te aseguro que en ese momento no importaba que fuera japonés. Mi padre se interpuso en la entrada como un muro de ladrillos y levantando la voz le dijo todo lo malo que le podía haber dicho siendo como era un padre furioso porque su hija había sido lastimada. Mi padre no era un hombre violento y, si sabes usar bien las palabras, pueden herir mucho más que cualquier golpe. Y él era un maestro—. Nicola levantó la mirada y la perdió detrás de Akane, donde estaban su marido y sus hijos. Tras un segundo, dijo con orgullo—. Mi padre me defendió como jamás nadie podría haberme defendido en una situación así. Y sé sobradamente que mucho de lo que le dijo a Genma le hizo muchísimo daño. Yo podía haber salido de la cocina y haber detenido aquél discurso, pero no lo hice. Igual que Genma podía haberlo parado en cualquier instante, pero tampoco lo hizo—. Su mirada volvía a enfocarse en Akane—. Los dos sabíamos que no era únicamente mi padre quién necesitaba desfogar y hacer daño con las palabras. Genma también necesitaba que le hirieran, era otra forma de enmendarse por su comportamiento —otra pausa, ésta vez más breve —. Cuando mi padre terminó y le dijo _fuera de mi casa y nunca jamás te acerques a mi hija_ yo salí de la cocina. Entonces me vió y... —Nicola suspiró, cerró los ojos y se recostó ligeramente en el sillón luciendo una sonrisa radiante—. Nada, ni nadie, podía haberse interpuesto en su camino —por unos segundos reinó el silencio, hasta que Nicola volvió a clavar sus verdores en ella, con la intensidad de quién sabe por lo que pasarás y, con un toque claramente comprensivo, afectivo y con un evidente ánimo de consejo, murmuró—. Siempre habrá secretos Akane, pero nunca de los que verdaderamente importan.

* * *

—Reconócelo —dijo Akane con aires conspiradores, sentada en la cama en ropa interior y untandose crema en las piernas, mientras él iba hacia el baño—. Te lo has pasado bien jugando a los abogados.

Ranma se rió por la forma en que lo dijo.

—Ha estado bien, sí —reconoció—. Pero no me acordaba de lo cabezota que podía ser _Alei_.

—No has descubierto nada nuevo. Los abogados tienen la cabeza más dura que las rocas y no son de fíar.

—Gracias por excluirme, _Dama_—dijo desde la puerta.

Ella levantó la mirada como si no supiera muy bien de qué le estaba hablando.

—¡Bah! —hizo un gesto con la mano—. Tú no ejerces.

—Claro. Eso lo arregla todo —masculló con diversión.

Ella le miró y le dedicó una sonrisa que le dejó clavado en el sitio antes de volver a la crema. No pudo evitar observarla deslizando las manos por sus piernas brillantes, masajeándolas con sus manos pequeñas, modelando luces y sombras cuando la tersa piel y el tonificado músculo se hundían bajo la presión de sus dedos largos y finos. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, arriba y... joder, qué piernas.

Se dió la vuelta y se metió en el baño antes de que perdiera la cabeza y se lanzara sobre ella.

Y tres minutos más tarde:

—No sabía lo romántica que era la historia de tus padres.

Ranma desvió el enfoque de su mirada del espejo del cuarto de baño y lo fijó más allá de su barbilla rasurada, contemplando a su _Dama_, ahora con el pijama puesto, asomada por la puerta. Sonrió con un deje cariñoso y volvió a fijarse en la cuchilla de afeitar, deslizándola desde la nuez hasta el vértice de su mandíbula.

—Eso es porque te la ha contado mi madre.

—¿Si hubiera sido tu padre habría sido diferente?—caminó de puntillas hasta llegar a su lado, le ofreció una de sus maravillosas sonrisas y estiró la mano, cogiendo su peine y comenzando a cepillarse el pelo.

Ranma aclaró la cuchilla en el agua del lavabo y volvió a rasurarse con una pasada larga desde su garganta hasta la barbilla.

—Mi padre se recrea en diez palabras contando lo cobarde, imbécil e inmaduro que fué al asustarse cuando mi madre se quedó embarazada.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada de conocimiento a través del espejo respecto a todo lo que podría y debía ocultar la versión de Genma.

—Me encanta ver lo mucho que se quieren después de tantos años juntos —comentó Akane, cepillándose la otra mitad del cabello—. Y tu padre parece mucho más romántico de lo que cualquiera podría pensarse.

Ranma sonrió abiertamente. Sus padres eran un equipo magnífico y eran el ejemplo del que todos sus hijos se habían embebido respecto a lo que tenía que ser una pareja. Tenían una relación que solo podía calificarse de maravillosa a pesar de los problemas y los momentos menos idílicos. Dejó la cuchilla sobre el lavabo y se giró para encararla.

—¿Te has fijado en el jarrón que hay en la cocina nada más entrar a la derecha? —su _Dama_ asintió con el ceño un poco fruncido, claramente desconcertada por el aparente cambio de tema—. Cada mañana, mi padre compra una rosa blanca que deja en el jarrón —Akane había abierto mucho los ojos, claramente sorprendida por ese pequeño detalle definitivamente romántico que desmontaba la seriedad y distancia con la que normalmente se desenvolvía su padre. Mientras que ella parpadeaba como un búho deslumbrado, Ranma volvió a la cuchilla, susurrando—. Roja si es su aniversario de boda o el cumpleaños de mi madre. Amarilla si es el cumpleaños de alguno de nosotros. Y rosa si es dos de mayo —y antes de que ella pudiera preguntar, dijo —. Fué el día en que se conocieron.

—Qué bonito... —susurró ella con la voz encandilada, dejando con suavidad el cepillo sobre la encimera y mirándose los pies, sintiéndose azorada.

Akane no se movía de allí y tampoco le miraba. Parecía profundamente perdida en sus pensamientos, como si estuviese evaluando algo... anhelando.

—¿Quieres que te compre rosas, _Dama_? —preguntó con un deje de humor pero con un claro trasfondo que más bien cuestionaba si ella necesitaba de él algún tipo de gesto similar.

Sus preciosos ojos del color de la arena tostada, brillantes como dos ojos de tigre, le encontraron en el espejo. Su cabello se espolvoreó a su alrededor cuando negó con la cabeza con vehemencia y se acomodó alrededor de su preciosa carita cuando volvió a esconder la belleza de sus irises al mirar a sus pies.

—Solo estaba pensando que... —suspiró y se movió a sus espaldas en la tenue oscuridad del cuarto de baño, como si el movimiento calmara la inseguridad que le había pellizcado las entrañas—. Creo que nosotros tenemos algo parecido a lo que tienen tus padres ¿verdad?

Ranma dejó de rasurarse, colocó la cuchilla en el lavabo, se enjuagó la cara, secándosela con cuidado con una toalla que dejó sobre la encimera. Se dió la vuelta, apoyándose contra el borde de mármol y evitó que su _Dama_ se diera otro paseo por el cuarto de baño, agarrándola de la cintura y acerándola hasta colocarla entre sus piernas.

—Nosotros tenemos algo mejor —susurró, llevándole un mechón de aquél manto negro y suave como la seda detrás de la oreja, farfullando con disimulada fanfarronería— ¿Nunca has escuchado que el alumno supera al maestro?

Akane levantó la mirada, esbozó una sonrisa divertida y le dió un empujón juguetón.

—Egocéntrico.

—Sí, sí, pero tú no te vas a librar de mi, _bella. _Y tenemos algo mejor—la atrajo contra su pecho y la abrazo con fuerza antes de susurrar con cierto regusto amargo—. Llevo muchas cargas a mis espaldas, _Dama_. Me harán la vida un poco difícil y yo te la haré a ti. Pero te aseguro que mi único propósito es hacerte feliz y que te compensaré por...

—Ssshh, lo sé —la yema de sus dedos encontraron sus labios—. Soy feliz. Y tú me haces muy feliz. Pero no tienes que compensarme. Todo eso forma parte de tí y de quién eres.

—Mi padre le compra rosas... —susurró con un deje de culpabilidad aderezado con un toque de humor, tratando de evitar que la conversación se volviera demasiado seria.

Akane suspiró una risa al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco. Entrelazó los brazos tras su cuello, acercando sus rostros, y susurró sobre sus labios con picardía.

—Bueeeeno, pues ya se te ocurri... ¡eh!

Las manos de Ranma se habían deslizado dentro de los pantalones de su pijama hasta sujetarla por el trasero mientras sus dedos jugaban con los bordes de su ropa interior y presionaba su caderas contra ella. Sus ojos azules brillaban con la intensidad del deseo más carnal y un divertido humor eferverscente.

—Tiziano, el sexo no es una compensación.

—¿Pero puede servir como distracción hasta que se me ocurra algo?

—No. No pueeed... —aquellos hábiles dedos masculinos habían encontrado la entrada a su cuerpo, resbaladiza y dispuesta, dejándola sin respiración. Akane se aferró a sus hombros, clavándole las uñas, y consiguió recuperar el aire tras hacerse a la idea de la invasión y la primera embestida—. No puedes.

La hizo girar tan delicadamente como si estuvieran bailando un vals y, con la mano que no tenía ocupada en su cálido interior, la subió a la fría encimera de mármol, provocándole un ligero escalofrío.

—¿No puedo? —susurró sobre su boca entreabierta, con la voz ronca, ardiente. Sus dedos resbalaron profundamente en ella y su _Dama_ le clavó las uñas con más fuerza mientras un gemido se escapaba de entre sus labios. Su ego masculino rugió con la fuerza de un león, su excitación se elevó con una hambrienta necesidad y una sed ardiente y su sonrisa llameó con un hipnotizante y subyugante poder de seducción—. Yo creo que sí.

* * *

Eran las ocho cuando Ranma salió del dormitorio y bajó las escaleras. Como era de esperar alguien estaba rondando por la cocina. El aroma a café inundaba el corredor al igual que los familiares murmullos propios de pisadas amortiguadas por zapatillas de estar por casa, el crujir tan característico de las ropas, los sonidos agudos y a veces estridentes de porcelana y acero chocando entre sí y la puerta del frigorífico cerrándose con ese 'pop' tan peculiar.

Pero lo que Ranma no se esperó era encontrarse a sus padres en una situación un poco... ¿comprometida? Sí, bien. Bueno. El que su padre estuviera besándole el cuello a su madre mientras las manos se movían por la delantera de la falda al tiempo que ella le acariciaba el cuello casi ronroneando era, desde luego, una situación comprometida. Así que se dió la media vuelta, quedando en el quicio de la puerta de espaldas a ellos, y carraspeó y tosió, como aquél que se ha levantado con una ronquera particularmente molesta en la garganta, mientras una sonrisa entre tierna y avergonzada se le formaba en los labios. No era la primera vez que les encontraba en una situación así porque rara vez le oían llegar.

Escuchó un agudo ¡Oh! seguido de murmullo del que pudo distinguir un Niño... aquí, un suspiro resignado, una silla que se arrastraba por el suelo dejando claro la molestia de quien iba a sentarse en ella, y una regañina aguda que rezaba Vas a despertar a alguien. Al momento, esa misma voz cantó como un risueñor:

—_Akanboo_! ¡Buenos días!

Y Ranma se giró, actuando como si acabase de aparecer por la puerta. Se acercó a su madre, aún un poco sonrosada, se besaron al tiempo que le daba una palmadita en el trasero que la hizo burbujear una sonrisa, y fué a sentarse en su sitio, del otro lado de la mesa, frente a frente con su padre. No pudo evitar echar una mirada a la fresca rosa blanca del jarrón y después mirar hacia Genma, quién parecía esconderse detrás del periódico. Cómo admiraba a ése hombre.

—Tu padre me ha dicho que váis a ir al gimnasio —dijo Nicola con una mano sobre el respaldo de la silla y otra en su cadera —. ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

—Sí, café solo — y hurgando en las diferentes bolsitas de la mesa dijo—. Ya comeré algo de por aquí.

Al momento, su madre colocó delante de él una taza humeante de café. Como se quedó a su lado, Ranma levantó la mirada y la observó, interrogativo. Su madre tenía el gesto contraído, claramente dubitativo, con sus ojos verdes clavados en los suyos. De repente, masculló un _Madonna!_ y se dejó caer en la silla de su izquierda.

—¿Si te digo algo prometes no enfadarte?

Ranma se rió y sacó un _croissant_ relleno de chocolate de una de las bolsas. Su padre había bajado el periódico y los miraba fijamente.

—Pues depende de lo que me digas.

Sus manos habían cambiado rápidamente durante los últimos meses comenzado a denotar su edad, y ambas, hermosamente bellas, se aferraron a su izquierda en un apretón que rezumaba un toque inseguro. Era contradictorio porque parecía pedirle fuerza a él y dársela a sí misma al mismo tiempo. Pero sus ojos verdes se desviaron un instante hacia Genma y su padre, con una de esas miradas que compartían y con las que se comunicaban incluso mejor que con las palabras, pareció darle consentimiento para decir:

—Nos gustó mucho verte anoche con tu hermano —tomó aire, como si haber dicho esas palabras hubiera acabado con todas las reservas de oxígeno de sus pulmones—. Parecía que hubiéramos vuelto atrás en el tiempo y que estuvierais discutiendo, como hacías cuando estabais estudiando en la universidad.

—¿Y por qué iba a enfadarme porque me dijeras eso, _mamma_? —preguntó, con diversión, dándole un bocado al _croissant_ y recostándose en la silla.

De repente Nicola se levantó de la mesa y estalló con todo su poderío italiano, gritando en susurros fuertes, denotando su contrariedad. Pero no fué contra Ranma, sino contra Genma, y empezaron a tener una de esas conversaciones con palabras en las que dejaban a todos los demás fuera.

—No quiero que vayan —espetó con los ojos verdes brillantes y feroces, acusativos—. No quiero. Se harán daño y tú lo sabes ¡Y no sé por qué no haces nada para impedirlo!

—Siempre han entrenado juntos —respondió con su habitual calma acerada.

—¡Pero no así! ¡No, no! —se golpeó el pecho, dos veces, justo sobre su corazón y agregó con la voz un poco astillada—¡Así no!

—Ya son mayores —su padre intentó zanjar la discusión, volviendo al periódico—. Saben lo que hacen.

—¡Mayores! ¡Mayores! —dijo con un toque despectivo, gesticulando con las manos, llevándolas al cielo— ¡No demuestran ser muy mayores si necesitan pegarse una paliza para resolver sus problemas! ¡Y tú lo permites!

—_Mamma_ —Ranma estiró el brazo y tomó a su madre de la mano—. _Mamma_, ven aquí, siéntate —su madre hizo amago de soltarse y él apretó un poco más fuerte —. Siéntate —Nicola volvió a dejarse caer. Seguía sonrosada, pero ahora era de preocupación—. Nadie va a pegar una paliza a nadie.

Pero su madre, su preciosa madre, sabía que era una mentira porque le conocía muy bien. Sus ojos le quemaron con ese magnífico fuego verde reluciente y su voz salió raspada de rabia, de dolor, de miedo, un murmullo ronco cargado de la mezcla de emociones atragantadas.

—¿Entonces por qué le pides a tu padre que vaya?—y sus ojos aullaron un silencioso ¿Con quién te crees que hablas?

Evidentemente, todos sabían por qué necesitaba que su padre estuviese allí.

—Escucha —ahora fué el turno de Ranma de sostener las manos de su madre entre las suyas—. Lo que hay entre _Alei_ y yo no va a resolverse a golpes. Ni aunque nos diéramos cinco palizas diarias —su madre intentó alejarse de su agarre, dolida tan solo al pensar en la posibilidad, pero él apretó con fuerza y luego comenzó a acariciarla con los pulgares—. Pero puede ayudar.

—Lo sé —dijo, resignada, conociendo bien a los hombres de su familia—. Es sólo que... —suspiró cerrando los ojos un instante, tomando un aliento profundo—. _Akanboo_, me gustaría que primero intentaráis resolver el problema hablando y luego, si os apeteciera, os golpearáis cinco o seis veces al día —sus ojos brillaron intensamente, licuosos como dos esmeraldas bajo el agua. Su madre devolvió las caricias de sus manos con una infinita ternura, como si estuviera acunando a su bebé—. Así no irías con tanto dentro de ti, no...no...

De repente se quedó en silencio, luchando visiblemente por evitar derramar ni una sola lágrima. Pero no pudo evitarlo y se desprendieron de sus ojos como pequeños diamantes deslizándose por sus mejillas. Tiz no soportaba verla llorar. Le rompía el corazón, le destrozaba, porque ése sufrimiento lo causaba él, lo causaba la vida que había elegido egoístamente. Incluso aunque aquellas lágrimas fueran de rabia y de impotencia por verse incapaz de ayudar a sus hijos.

Miró a su padre, quizá en un gesto incosciente por buscar su ayuda, pero él ni siquiera pestañeó, dejándole que se desenvolviera como mejor considerara. Probablemente habría pasado parte de la noche lidiando con Nicola, tras decirle que acompañaría a sus hijos. Volvió la mirada hasta su madre, que trataba de recomponerse a duras penas con angostos suspiros. Con ternura, Tiz la tomó del rostro, tratando de borrar el rastro de las lágrimas con sus dedos.

—No voy a hacerle daño, _mamma_ —susurró tan íntimamente como si se tratara de la promesa de un amante. Sus irises, menta fresca bañada de rocío, se encontraron con los suyos en una súplica latente—. Tranquila.

* * *

Lo había prometido e iba a cumplirlo, se repitió mientras se colocaba las protecciones en las manos, de camino a la sala principal donde había un par de cuadrilateros reglamentarios.

Se cruzó con antiguos compañeros a los que saludó con auténtica alegría. La mayoría se sorprendieron gratamente de volver a verle por allí y expresaron lo mucho de menos que habían echado los espectáculos de los dos hermanos, agasajándole, diciendo que no había combates tan buenos como los suyos. Ranma sonrió con un toque amargo de amabilidad. Estaba claro que iban a tener público. Aunque por un lado no le gustase la idea de sentirse observado, en particular en ese combate con tantos matices personales, por otro le daba cierto respiro porque ser consciente de que habría gente a su alrededor le obligaría a contenerse... en el caso de que surgieran las tentaciones.

Cuando llegó a la sala se sorprendió al ver a su padre hablando con _Carlo_. Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír porque su _hermano _parecía recién caído de la cama, o quizá más bien empujado fuera de ella,con el rostro entumecido aún por el sueño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó dándole una palmada en la espalda que pareció despertarle de golpe.

—Alguien me ha llamado un poquito nerviosa hace un ratito —contestó con una sonrisa un poco tontuna—. Además, es muy gratificante ver cómo os pateáis el culo.

Lo que _Carlo_ no decía es que no sólo estaba allí para ayudar en caso de que las cosas se fueran de las manos, incluyéndole como médico, sino que siempre había conseguido relajar a los dos cuando, en el pasado, se habían alterado en el cuadrilatero.

—¿Y si te metemos en medio y pateamos el tuyo? —_Aleiandro_ apareció del otro y le dió otra palmada en la espalda.

Su mirada se tornó con un brillo pícaro cuando se entrecurzó con la de Tiz, quién se limitó a encogerse de hombros y, en un movimiento fluído y compenetrado, entre él y _Alei_ cogieron a _Carlo _en volandas e intentaron meterlo a la lona entre las cuerdas.

—_Stronzo_! ¡Soltadme!—farfulló entre risas juguetonas, forcejeando con los dos. Casi consiguió soltarse, pero alguno le atrapó y le empujó de nuevo contra las cuerdas. Y sacó su última baza, que era hacer referencia a su herramienta de trabajo—¡Éstas manos valen más que vuestras vidas! _Bastardi_!

Tras el forcejeo, las risas, unas cuantas palabras "cariñosas"más y algún que otro empujón, Tiz y Alei subieron al cuadrilatero, encarándose en el centro con la misma postura rígida y formal, tal y como les había enseñado su padre. Misma pose, rasgos similares y constitución casi idéntica. La audiencia que había comenzado a rodear el cuadrilatero, expectante por un buen espectáculo, murmuró sobre el parecido entre ambos hermanos.

—¿Qué va a ser? —preguntó Genma con voz indiferente, en medio de los dos.

Tiz miró a _Alei_ y guardó silencio, esperando, permitiéndole elegir.

—Muay Thai.

—No me des en la cara —dijo Ranma bien alto, luciendo una sonrisa sibilina, casi relamiéndose por la elección de _Alei._

—Añade los huevos a la lista—farfulló su hermano en el mismo volumen, con la misma sonrisa satisfecha, provocando las risas de la audiencia.

—Tres asaltos, diez minutos —dijo Genma, mirando a uno y a otro. Cuando la mirada se cruzó con la de su hijo pequeño percibió un casi ansioso No dudes en detenerme si percibes algo raro. Se limitó a asentir y se retiró, dejándoles espacio.

Se quedaron unos segundos completamente inmóviles y, entonces, el primer golpe lo lanzó _Alei,_ directo a la cabeza de Ranma. Tiz lo rechazó con el antebrazo y su respuesta fué una patada justo a la entrepierna de su hermano que eludió por poco. Las risas estallaron en la sala, _Alei_ y él intercambiaron una mirada y sonrisa presuntuosas aunque repletas de complicidad. Tiz sintió que la sangre le hervía de alegre impaciencia y feliz melancolía.

Joder, cómo se iba a divertir.

Seis minutos de golpes y ya sabía cuáles eran todos los puntos ciegos de su hermano. Debía reconocerle el mérito de haber mejorado su izquierda y de haberse librado de esa tendencia suya a no protegerse el hombro derecho. Aunque eso le había llevado a dejar un punto ciego a la altura del pancreas, lo que era infinitamente peor. Así que Ranma aguntó el golpe de una patada en el costado derecho y atacó, golpeándole primero a la altura del diafragma y después sobre el páncreas. Como era de esperar, su hermano se dobló, tambaleándose y dando unos pasos hacia atrás. De su garganta brotó un quejido ahogado por la pérdida de aire y el dolor.

—Vigila ahí, _cazzo _—le espetó, molesto por su descuido.

—_Faccia di merda._

_ Alei _se irguió de golpe y le lanzó una patada. Claramente receptivo y preparado, aunque desconcertado por el movimiento sin sentido, Ranma le sujetó del tobillo con una mano y, cargando su peso contra él, le hizo caer al suelo de lado.

—¿Qué coño haces, _Alei_? —farfulló mirando cómo se levantaba.

Y, solo por probar si la idea que le llevaba rondando por la cabeza desde que habían pasado de los golpes de tanteo a los auténticos era cierta y le atacó otra vez. Puño derecho al abdomen, izquierdo a la parte baja de las costillas, golpe a su hombro derecho, patada al costado izquierdo. _Alei_ respondió defendiéndose pero el muy cabrón no buscaba un hueco para atacarle a pesar de que Ranma los dejaba con una claridad cristalina. Hijo de puta. Se estaba dejando golpear. Así que se cabreó, pero su ira no estallaba, se volvía fría y calmada y, de ese modo, le atacó de nuevo, golpeándole metódicamente en puntos preciosos donde sabía que le haría daño, hasta que terminó por arrinconarle contra la cuerdas. Quería obligarle a pelear.

—Fuera de las cuerdas —Genma se interpuso y le separó de su hermano. Sus rendijas azules brillando en advertencia mientras le clavaba la mano en el pecho y le empujaba.

Tiz fué hacia el otro lado del cuadrilatero, dándole espacio a _Alei_ al tiempo que se daba también espacio a sí mismo para volver a un estado más taimado. No apartó ni un instante su mirada experta de él, observando como se recomponía con una mueca de dolor mientras se tocaba las costillas del lado derecho. Probablemente habría alguna fisura al recibir tres puñetazos seguidos en el mismo punto.

—Joder —farfulló _Alei_ con una enorme sonrisa en la cara—. Siempre me olvido de tu izquierda.

—Diestros de mierda que creen que el mundo gira a su alrededor—le provocó.

Hicieron contacto en el centro y _Alei_, para regocijo de Tiz, atacó, devolviéndole el golpe en pleno diafragma y dejándole sin respiración, aprovechando ése instante para ponerle contra las cuerdas y tomarse la revancha. El único modo que tenía de deshacerse del agarre era con juego sucio, podía golpearle en la cabeza, romperle una costilla o uno de los tobillos al enganchar su pie y hacerle caer hacia atrás con él encima. Pero como no podía hacerle daño, se abrazó a él para obligar a su padre a separarles y, al hacerlo, dió por finalizado el primer asalto.

* * *

Ranma tenía las manos contra la pared, la cabeza gacha, disfrutando del agua tibia rociándole el cuerpo, cayéndole con fuerza sobre la nuca y acariciándole la piel como un manto de seda. Su mirada había quedado perdida en el reguero cristalino que se deslizaba por el suelo como una serpiente sinuosa hasta el desagüe. Le dolían el costado, el antebrazo y el cuello, pero no se sentía tan bien desde hacía años; pletórico, enérgico y alegre como en los viejos tiempos.

Los golpes cobran un sentido muy diferente cuando los das o los recibes por puro entretenimiento, por diversión, sin la tensión constante de saber que quién está frente a ti pretende destrozarte. Tiz hacía mucho tiempo que no peleaba por placer. Y era gratificante.

Levantó un instante la vista y comprobó sus manos, con los nudillos sonrojados y ligeramente hinchados. Preocupado por sus antiguas lesiones abrió y cerró la mano derecha un par de veces, observando atentamente cada uno de los dedos: al extenderse el anular y el meñique saltaron como si fueran un resorte y tenía problemas para cerrar el pulgar completamente. Las imágenes que había enterrado profundamente en su mente brotaron y, por primera vez en años, el recuerdo fantasma se sintió vívido en sus dedos, como si en ese mismo instante los estuvieran aplastando con... La presión se extendió por cada uno de los dedos y se volvió insoportable. Se le cortó la respiración y su temperatura corporal se elevó de golpe. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y después enfocó su mirada de nuevo al suelo, mientras golpeteaba con la mano izquierda como si estuviese ciego hasta que dió con el mando del grifo y lo movió hasta el extremo más frío. El cambio de temperatura de agua tan brusco consiguió que su cuerpo se erizara y enterrara esos recuerdos.

De nuevo en el presente sonrió con un deje perversamente cínico. Se habían dado unos buenos golpes _Alei_ y él y estaría un poco magullado un par de semanas pero, al menos, si las fechas no variaban, tenía un mes entero para recuperarse antes de volver al trabajo.

La voz de _Alei_ reverberó en un murmullo quejumbroso desde la ducha de al lado con ese eco característico de los cuartos de baño, acompañada del chisporreteo del agua estrellándose contra la baldosa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tiz con un asomo de risa, al oírle una segunda vez.

—Sí —_Alei_ cortó el agua—. He caído mal la última vez. Creo que me he abierto la muñeca izquierda. Y el hombro... —otro quejido—... joder —y con aires resignados espetó con buen humor—. Me estoy haciendo viejo.

—Sí, claro, eres un anciano.

—Ya me contarás cuando llegues a los treinta y cinco, _bastardo_.

—Mejor me lo cuentas tú cuando te enfríes en un par de horas —su tono era humorístico y juguetón. Cerró el grifo, se enrolló la toalla a la cintura y salió de la ducha.

_Alei_ masculló unas cuantas lindezas dedicadas a su hermano pequeño y tras un segundo salió del cubículo.

—Vamos a ver qué tal estás tú para entonces ¿eh? —le dió una palmada en la espada y se sentó en el banco que había en mitad del pasillo.

Tiz le observó de reojo mientras se secaba. _Alei_ movía el brazo iquierdo muy despacio y con cierta dificultad. Y por un momento se sintió culpable de haberle hecho caer al suelo en el tercer asalto y haberle inmovilizado cargando todo su peso sobre él mientras se dedicaban unas buenas palabras "cariñosas" entre hermanos.

—_Carlo_ debería mirarte el hombro.

—En cuanto me ponga los pantalones.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Los ánimos comenzaban a templarse porque la adrenalina del encuentro se había diluído y con ella se había llevado la recuperada compenetración y fraternidad que sintieron al estar juntos sobre el cuadrilatero. El ambiente se tiñó de tensos aires de incomodidad, resaltando de nuevo su distanciamiento y, aunque se estaba produciendo de un modo progresivo y menos acusado debido a la tensión liberada y a la ilusión de una vuelta al pasado, las aguas, apaciguándose, siempre terminan por volver a su cauce.

Y entonces _Alei_ soltó la bomba.

—Tenemos que hablar, _Tiza_.

Ranma se tensó y se quedó quieto un segundo antes de seguir vistiéndose.

—¿De qué?

—Sabes de qué.

Silencio denso, atronador, sofocante.

—Deja el pasado donde está, _Alei_ —farfulló cortante tras la breve pausa—. No lo remuevas.

—No —dijo exudando seguridad—. Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó. Quiero explicártelo. Quiero recuperar a mi hermano —aunque comenzó enérgica su voz se volvió más suave—. Te echo de menos.

Tiz se giró, con el rostro inexpresivo, mirándole fijamente con los ojos cargados de acerada y fría brillantez. Los segundos se expandieron en el silencio, pero su hermano, aunque incómodo, no retrocedió ni hizo amago de rendirse. Sus ojos, tan azules como los suyos, clavados en él repletos de determinación.

—Tu hermano murió en Turquía —sentenció con gravedad.

—No. Mi hermano estuvo anoche conmigo. Y ha estado en ése cuadrilátero. Y está justo aquí, delante de mí. Pero prefiere no escucharme y buscar excusas. Y no logro entender por qué.

Tiz se dió la vuelta y comenzó a guardar la ropa en la bolsa de deporte. Pero _Alei_ pareció no entenderle o, tal vez, no quiso hacerlo. E insistió.

—¡Joder! ¿Por qué huyes? —gritó con rabia contenida—. ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo oír?

De un golpe arrastró el banco contra la pared, impidiendo que Tiz continuara con ese modo ordenado y metódico de guardar las cosas que le exasperaba cuando discutían. Quería su completa atención y farfulló con un toque de desprecio, atorado por la impotencia que sentía por su renunencia.

—¿Desde cuándo eres un puto cobarde que no se atreve a enfrentarse a la verdad?

Los recuerdos se agolparon como si le hubiera explotado la cabeza y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, envarándose, inmóviles, afilándose como cuchillos. Sintió cómo se le quebraban los dedos de la mano y la cerró en un puño por instinto. Apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza pues los nervios bucales parecieron estallarle. Los oídos zumbaban con la sangre, derritiéndose por los golpes. Su mirada se nubló, borrosa, maltratada. Las paredes se le vinieron encima como una tumba. Cogió aire con fuerza, una, dos, tres veces, hinchando su caja torácica como si se ahogara. Y una sombra se le venía encima, y la cercanía de un cuerpo le erizó la piel. Por instinto atrapó esa sombra por el cuello y la estampó contra la pared. Escuchó una voz ahogada en grito y un estruendo a su derecha. Dos voces más se mezclaron en un barullo incomprensible pero una, sólo una voz se filtró en su cerebro. Pausada, rítmica, suave.

—Concéntrate y mírale—susurrándole en una exigente calma, arrullándole, protector—. Suéltale, hijo. Suéltale.

Sus pupilas enfocaron como si una parte de su cerebro se hubiera reactivado y sus ojos dolieron un segundo por el impacto de la luz. Pero vió lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba asfixiando a _Alei_. Sin embargo, su hermano parecía satisfecho y un asomo de sonrisa curvaba sus labios de una forma demencial, tal vez evocada por el miedo o por el triunfo, porque había conseguido la atención que requería.

—No tienes ni idea de por lo que he pasado —masculló Tiz entre dientes, dolido, presionando un poco más al tiempo que su hermano consiguió balbucir un roto _Cuéntamelo_.

Tentación... tan tentado en contarle la mierda que había sufrido, desmembrándole en pedazos, rompiéndole desde dentro, tranformándolo en una cáscara vacía, apenas un saco de huesos y piel, sin nada que aportar como ser humano. Y, después, había pasado por un infierno luchando con un solo propósito y era regresar con los suyos para poder recomponerse. Pero se encontró con lo que sintió como la mayor de las traiciones... y no halló la paz que esperaba. Halló una nueva guerra interna desoladora, una bomba que hizo volar por los aires los esquemas recién recobrados. Y casi, apenas un segundo más de esos recuerdos pasando por su mente, y habría sollozado un hiriente _Me destrozaste, otra vez_. Pero no se iba a permitir estallar, por sí mismo, por su _Dama_, y por la promesa que había hecho.

—Te he dicho que tu hermano murió en Turquía —susurró con un resquemor amenazante. Y le soltó con una suavidad exasperante, casi con cariño, acariciándole la piel del cuello como si quisiera reparar lo que acababa de hacer. Retrocedió, alejándose de él, pero ni su padre ni _Carlo_ se movieron de donde estaban—. No me presiones, _Alei_, no sabes cómo puedo reaccionar.

—Sólo quiero que me escuches —su voz, raspada pero decidida—. Que entiendas lo que pasó cuando volviste y...

—¡Sé muy bien lo que ví! —por primera vez gritó, sin dolor, sin ira, sin desprecio ni rencor. Tan solo brotó al sentirse insultado cuando alguien pretende excusar y negar una evidencia. Exasperado por su insistencia.

—Pero no me dejas explicarte el por qué.

_Alei_ intentó acercarse a él, pero Genma se lo impidió colocándole una mano en el pecho y negando con la cabeza y solo, por si acaso, _Carlo_ se acercó lo suficiente a ellos para reaccionar a tiempo si fuese necesario. Dos arbitros silenciosos, que conocían perfectamente cuál era el pasado que compartían, los dos hombres más cercanos a ellos, los dos más importantes excluyéndose a sí mismos, funcionando como un límite, impidiendo que se despedazaran.

—No necesito una explicación —se movió con dureza, apartando la mirada de los tres, y recogiendo la bolsa con brusquedad—. No hay nada que explicar —sinceridad plena, absoluta, pero teñida de un toque de desprecio cuando se encaminó fuera del vestuario.

Y la voz de su hermano se coló, poderosa y rasgada, por la rendija de la puerta antes de cerrarse con un golpe seco:

—¡Joder, Tiz! ¡Hay un maldito mundo que explicar! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA (_Andrea Moore_) / Cap. Revisado: 01 de agosto de 2013 / Cap. Publicado: 13 de septiembre de 2013 / Edición: FanFiction

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí va una nueva actualización. Ya llegó ése momento en el que dije que habría contacto entre los hermanos, pero quizá no del modo en el que estabáis pensando ¿O sí? :P ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué creéis que va a ocurrir ahora?

¡Ay! Y un poco de la historia de los padres de nuestro Tiz ¿Qué os parecen esos dos? A mi me resultan taaaaan adorables; me tienen enamorada ^_^ Y ése Genma, tan frío, tan distante, tan serio y luego tiene esos pequeños detalles que demuestran que no es tan indiferente a todo como parece ¿verdad?

¿Y el nombre de 'Tiz'? ¿Ya habíais imaginado cuál era el motivo de su nombre?

Como siempre, no me cansaré jamás de repetirlo, quiero daros las gracias por vuestra santa paciencia, todo vuestro apoyo y todas las palabras de ánimo que me hacéis llegar. Significan muchísimo para mí :)

Desde ya quiero advertiros de que quizá el próximo capítulo demore más de lo habitual. La razón es muy sencilla; hay pendiente una conversación MUY importante para Tiz. Quiero trabajarlo bien, quiero que salga perfecta, que las palabras se sientan, que la atmósfera se palpe, que las emociones se vivan. Tengo que trabajar mucho en el próximo capítulo y me temo que en breve me quedo sin tiempo para poder dedicarme plenamente a la escritura. Pero prometo que, a cada ratito que tenga, mi prioridad es SEXO y el próximo capítulo :D

No quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad de invitaros a visitar la nueva **Silver Sand** **2.0**, donde encontraréis los **INTERLUDIOS** de SEXO, pequeños fragmentos que complementan a la historia y que no debéis dejar de leer, además de una sección de **CURIOSIDADES** que muestran cositas que aparecen en la historia y mucho más. Y por supuesto, os ánimo a visitar mi página de** f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k** para poder interactuar más a menudo.

**¡Estaré esperando vuestros comentarios e impresiones con muchas ganas! Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo**. ^_^

Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias de todo corazón. A todos.

**AnDrAiA **

_El nombre de los personajes, así como la serie de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comunication, Fuji Tv, Glénat y todos los respectivos editores que han adquirido derechos de publicación en los diversos países en los que fué editada dicha a obra. Tomo prestados los nombres sin ánimo de lucro, ni finalidad comercial, por lo que no estoy incumpliendo ninguna ley._

_Así mismo, la historia original aquí narrada, tiene sus derechos reservados bajo mi autoría._

_Esta obra está bajo una Licencia Creative Commons. -_


End file.
